Of Finding Innocence
by Dodge1989
Summary: Когда Кейт Беккет пошла на подписание книги Ричардом Каслом,она не могла даже представить, что она познакомится с его дочерью,и тем более что останется с ней в качестве няни на день.То что произошло дальше,стало исполенением ее самой смелой мечты...AU
1. Chapter 1

Автор: FanficwriterGHC

Переводчик: Olya Khalina

Ссылка на оригинал: s/7176396/1/Of_Finding_Innocence

Название: Of Finding Innocence

Жанр: семейный/романтический

Рейтинг: Т ( кроме бонусов написаных мной (переводчиком), они будут проходить под рейтингом М, и будут представлять собой отдельные главы)

Пейринг: Кейт/Рик

Статус: фик закончен/переведена 21 глава/ дописано 2 главы-бонуса

Размер: макси

Таймлайн: прошлое,альтернативная реальность

Саммари: Что бы было если бы Кейт и Рик встретелись на много раньше?

Глава 1

"Ты собираешься оставить меня здесь? Кейт, я даже не читала эту книгу!", скулила Мэдисон.

"Мэдди, ты затащила меня сюда, чтобы подписать ее. Мне нужно в туалет. Я вернусь."

Мэдисон сверкнула глазами, но кивнула и Кейт выскользнула из-под веревки, которая обозначала очередь к Ричарду Каслу, который удобно устроил себе перерыв. Она и Мэдисон стояли в очереди около 45 минут, и Мэдди становилась невыносимой. Кейт не на столько нужно было в уборную, как избежать рассказов Мэдисон о ее последнем бойфренде. Она любила Мэдди, правда, но иногда, Боже, ее жизнь была слишком... Ей не стоило завидовать нормальной жизни Мэдисон.

Кейт обнаружила проход позади и скользнула в уборную, улыбаясь тому, что она была пустой. Ей не нужен был длительный перерыв, просто перерыв. Она воспользовалась туалетом, затем встала мыть руки, глядя на свое отражение. Круги под глазами наконец начали светлеть. Она набрала немного в весе, и ее кожа выглядела менее бледной. Ее терапевт сказал, что она держится хорошо.

Она вздохнула и торопливо схватила несколько полотенец, отвернувшись от зеркала. Она не хотела думать о том, почему это было так хорошо, что она сегодня она больше походила на человека, чем на ходячий труп. Она уже достаточно слышала об этом от всех остальных.

Кейт толкнула тяжелую дверь и начала продвигаться обратно в очередь, когда беспорядок из ярко-оранжевых косичек в стиле Мэри Джейн, врезался в нее.

"Алексис!", она услышала смеющейся мужской голос. "Ты должна смотреть, куда ты идешь, детка".

"Извините", пробормотала девочка, глядя на Кейт.

"Это не проблема. Тебе не больно, милая?" спросила она, глядя на крошечнный промах девочки, которая выглядела сокрушенной.

"Я в порядке, спасибо", она ответила так же, как высокий мужчина, обошедший проход.

"Извините", он улыбнулся и нагнулся, чтобы взять девочку на руки. " Сегодня она гипер-активна".

"О, это не ..." Кейт затихла, когда она столкнулась лицом к лицу с Ричардом Каслом. "Проблема", закончила она тихо.

"Мы только что вернулись из Калифорнии, и кто-то…", он пощекотал девушку, она захихикала, и уткнулась головой в его плечо, "…немного потерял контроль".

"И ты дал мне печенье", вставила она.

"А что?" он усмехнулся невинным тоном. "Ты была очень хорошей девочкой, пока папа подписывал книги. Ты заслужила награду".

"Но сейчас я перевозбуждена", пробормотала она, зевая.

"Ненадолго, похоже", сказала Кейт. Это она сейчас что-то сказала?

"Да, видимо сон не за горами". Ричард Касл посмотрел в сторону очереди. "А я здесь еще как минимум на три часа".

Кейт оглянулась и усмехнулась, когда она заметила Мэдисон, общавшуюся с милым парнем, который стоял за ними в очереди. "Как давно вы здесь?"

"Два часа", ответил он по пути назад. "Это прозвучит более дерзко, чем это ..."

"Я надеялась получить подписанную книгу", она оборвала его.

Он засмеялся. "Ну, давайте схитрим, и вы сможете спасти вашего друга".

"Моего друга"?

"Вы с подругой стоите позади около тридцати человек, не так ли? Блондинка?"

"Ну да", Кейт ответила, сбитая с толку.

Он только улыбнулся и повернулся к дочери, которая медленно засыпала на его плече. "Лекс, я могу поставить тебя на минутку?"

Она покачала головой и зарылась глубже в плечо. Он потер спину. "Она устала".

"Поездка в Калифорнию и обратно заставит кого угодно устать," ответила Кейт. Было ли это действительно светской беседой с Ричардом Каслом о его ребенке?

"У вас есть книга или вы собирались захватить одну из тех, что на столе?" спросил он.

Кейт полезла в сумку и вытащила ее копию "Сезон Шторма".

"Я принесла свою".

Он улыбнулся. "Можете подержать книгу? Я не хочу опускать ее".

"Конечно. Спасибо вам за это", сказала она, открыв книгу, и протянула ее к нему на подпись.

"Не за что", ответил он, его ручка была уже на странице. "Я совсем забыл спросить. Как вас зовут?"

"Кейт Беккет", легко ответила Кейт. Куда подевалась та напыщенная звезда? С этим парнем она просто потеряла дар речи. И, что еще более важно, где был тот автор-плейбой, которого она ожидала встретить?

"Это великое имя", пробормотал он, когда его писал. "Хорошие созвучия".

"Спасибо?", спросила она, когда он убрал ручку, и она прижала книгу к груди одной рукой.

"О, это комплимент", он усмехнулся.

"Папа, я устала", пробормотала девочка.

"Я знаю, милая. Мы скоро закончим".

"Почему мама не могла вернуться с нами?"

Кейт смотрела, как Касл хмуриться и погладил спину своей дочери. "Мама была вынуждена остаться в Калифорнии, чтобы сняться в фильме".

"С этим парнем?"

Хмуриться было более подходящим словом в настоящее время. "Да. Алексис, сколько времени вы провели с «тем» парнем, дорогая?"

"Мама оставила меня одну с ним на некоторое время. Он скучный ".

Касл снова нахмурился, а затем моргнул, как будто заметив, что Кейт все еще был там. "Простите", пробормотал он.

"Без проблем".

Он вновь посмотрел вдоль очереди и Кейт увидела охранника, который стоял на его месте и начал размахивать над ним руками, указывая на свои часы. "Похоже, меня вызывают".

"Спасибо, что подписали мне книгу."

"Спасибо, что не кричали на моего ребенка", ответил он.

"Кто бы мог кричать на кого-то столь милого?" Кейт улыбнулась.

"Ее невозможно не любить, я ручаюсь за это", он смеялся. "Но я ... мы должны были все спланировать до прилета", пробормотал он, прижимая Алексис к себе.

"Папа?"

"Да, дорогая"

"Мне нужно сходить в туалет".

Он вздохнул спокойно. "Алексис, почему ты не сказал мне раньше?"

"Я не знала, что мне нужно", ответила она, потянув его назад.

"Гм, я попрошу Полу, чтобы она отвела тебя, пока я подпишу книги, ладно?"

Алексис отчаянно покачала головой. "Пожалуйста, нет."

Его глаза расширились и Кейт внезапно почувствовала, как она становилась свидетелем слишком много из их жизни. "Почему?" спросил Касл.

"Она говорит о маме", произнесла девочка шепотом.

"О…", он вздохнул и потер спину. "Лекси, я не знаю, кто еще ..."

"Я возьму ее". Что она только что сказала? Вот, черт, может ли она?

Он посмотрел на нее. "Правда?"

"Я полицейский", пролепетала она, сверкая своим значком, который она всегда держалась внутри своей куртки. "Собираюсь стать детективом в ближайшее время, так мне говорят. Итак, знайте, вы можете мне доверять", она нервно рассмеялась. "Это вышло не так, как я представляла у себя в голове."

Он от души рассмеялся. "Хорошо, хорошо, офицер, на самом деле это было бы, Боже… это было бы здорово".

"Это не проблема".

"Алексис", он похлопал ее по спине, чтобы заставить ее смотреть на него. "Могу ли я отправить тебя в уборную с Кейт?"

Алексис посмотрела на Кейт и обратно на него, а затем кивнула. "Хорошо".

Касл поставил ее на пол и Кейт протянула руку к маленькой ручке девочки. "Мне привести ее к вашему столу, когда мы вернемся?"

Он кивнул и поднял руку в сторону охранника, который в настоящее время глядел на него. "Большое спасибо".

Кейт только улыбнулась, рука Алексис была такой теплой. "Это не доставит мне проблем, честно".

"Великолепно". Он опустился на колени на уровень глаз Алексис. "Я буду прямо за этим столом, хорошо?"

"Окей", ответила она, смотря в сторону Кейт.

Он встал и одарил Кейт благодарной улыбкой. "Хорошо, еще увидимся."

"Договорились. Пошли, Алексис", она улыбнулась, обращаясь и смотря вниз на маленькую девочку. "Я была там. Там мило. Ты готова?"

"Да", она улыбнулась ей. "До скорой встречи, папа."

Они разошлись и Кейт привела Алексис в ванную. "Видишь, здесь никого нет. Мы выбрали хорошее время".

"Папа так не думает", тихо сказала Алексис, она выпустила руку Кейт и вошла в одну из кабинок.

Кейт стояли на другой стороне, прислонившись к стене. "Твой папа просто занят, милая. Он не злится".

Она слышала, что Алексис дала уклончивый ответ, а затем убрала свою книгу. Через минуту Алексис появились и Кейт привела ее к раковине. "Ты сможешь достать?"

Алексис покраснела. "Папа обычно поднимает меня".

Кейт улыбнулась, наклонившись и подняв девочку, прислонив к своим ногам. "Видишь? Нет проблем".

Алексис хихикнула и вымыла руки. "Я хочу быть высокой когда-нибудь."

"Ты будешь. Я тоже не была высокой в твоем возрасте ", Кейт сказала ей, заговорщицки.

"Но ты такая высокая!" ответила Алексис, ее глаза расширились как от вспышки.

Кейт рассмеялась и поставила ее обратно на пол, что бы передать бумажные полотенца. "Я ношу каблуки, видишь?" ответила она, поднимая ногу, так Алексис могла видеть ее 12-ти сантиметровый каблук. "И я гораздо старше тебя".

"Сколько тебе лет?" невинно спросила Алексис.

"Мне всего лишь двадцать три года", ответила Кейт. "А сколько тебе лет?"

"Мне семь", прошептала Алексис. "Исполнилось четыре дня назад".

Кейт улыбнулась. "Вот по чему вы навещали маму в Калифорнии?" Не было ли это бестактно?

Алексис кивнула. "Она и папа водили меня в зоопарк."

"Это звучит забавно", Кейт улыбнулась, взяла девочку за руку и повела ее из ванной комнаты через отдел детских книг. "Вы хорошо провели время?"

Алексис кивнула, но потом посмотрела на Кейт, немного нахмурившись. "Они часто ссорились".

Кейт сжала ее руку. "Иногда родители делают это".

"Я знаю". прошептала Алексис. "Они всегда так делают".

Кейт посмотрела на девочку и почувствовала, что ее сердце сжалось. Безусловно, она была самым симпатичным ребенком, которого она когда-либо видела и она была так несчастна. Кейт не так много общалась с детьми, но была уверена, что шести-семи летний ребенок не должен быть так расстроен.

"Я уверена, что все будет хорошо, Алексис", сказала ей Кейт, пока они пробирались к столу из шумной линии возбужденных женщин.

"Папочка так же говорит", сказала ей Алексис, ведя Кейт позади толпы. "Мы идем правильным путем."

"Хорошо", Кейт пожал плечами, давая Алексис направить ее к столу, где сидел Касл. Наверное, это смотрелась странно, что дочь Ричарда Касла тянула за руку к столу незнакомую женщину.

"Мы вернулись, папа!" объявила Алексис, когда она вскарабкалась на стул рядом с ним.

"Привет, милая", приветствовал он, наклоняясь, чтобы она могла поцеловать его в щеку, когда он подписал книгу для очень симпатичной брюнетки, которая смотрела на Алексис, как будто у той была чума.

"Спасибо", бормотала она, протягивая книгу обратно.

Кейт смотрела на Касла, который взглянул на девушку, пока не увидела... ох, дерьмо, следующей была Мэдисон.

"Кейт?"

"Э-э, эй, Мэдди", Кейт ответила, беспокойно отодвигаясь, так что Алексис оказалась между ними.

"Она твоя подруга?" спросила Алексис.

Кейт кивнула.

"А она твой друг?" спросила Мэдисон, широко раскрыв глаза. "Ох, ох, привет, я Мэдисон", добавила она, глядя на Касла. "Гм ..."

"Вы с Кейт", он усмехнулся. "Вы всегда можете вернуться сюда, если пожелаете".

"Гм…" Мэдисон выглядела окончательно запутавшейся. "На самом деле, Кейт, мне нужно идти. Мне пора возвращаться на работу, но, э-э ... хорошо провести вам время. Позвони мне позже".

Кейт кивнула, наблюдая, как Мэдисон развернулась и ушла. Алексис посмотрела на нее. "Она не получила подписанную книгу".

"Я не думаю, что Мэдисон пришла сюда, что бы получить автограф", добавил Касл, когда он взял книгу у другой молодой женщины. "Как вас зовут?" спросил он ласково.

Женщина похоже была в состоянии, близком к обмороку. Была бы такой же Кейт, если бы милая девочка рядом с ней не сшибла ее с ног?

"Я Стейси."

"Ну, Стейси, благодарю вас за внимание".

"Я просто очень люблю ваши книги," сказала она с придыханием. Нет, Кейт не была бы такой. "И вы знаете, вы даже красивее, чем на обложках ваших книг."

Кейт почувствовала, как рука тянет ее за куртку, и она посмотрела на Алексис, это был жест для нее, чтобы подойти ближе. Кейт наклонилась так, что ее ухо почти касалось губ Алексис.

"Они многие так делают", прошептала она.

"Что?" спросила Кейт.

"Говорят, что папа красивый".

Кейт хихикнула и опустилась на колени, так что она была на корточках частично за столом. Таким образом, что симпатичный молодой автор не заметит Алексис и ее, обсуждающих его. "Что ж, твой папа красивый", сказала Кейт девочке.

"Но почему же они говорят ему это?" ответила Алексис. "Они здесь, чтобы подписать книгу".

Кейт загнала себя в тупик. Что вы на это скажете? "Иногда люди так поступают", сказала она. Ее мать ... ее мать всегда говорила ей, что истина не может причинить вам вред.

"Да," Алексис кивнул, потянувшись к Кейт. "Мне это не нравится."

"Это нормально, Алексис," Кейт сказала, поглаживая ее коленку. "Ты и не должна это любить".

"Я обычно не прихожу сюда", пояснила она, взглянув на ее отца, который, старательно подписывая книги, подмигивал и улыбался. "Но бабушка была занята."

"У тебя есть какие-нибудь вещи с собой, которые моли бы тебя занять?" Кейт спросила, оглядываясь вокруг. Большинство людей, казалось, не обращают внимания на то, что Алексис была еще там.

"Книжка, раскраска и рассказы," ответила Алексис. "Но Пола оставила сумку в машине", продолжала она, морща нос.

"Ну, в этом магазине полно историй", ответила Кейт. Подождите, она всерьез хочет отвести эту маленькую девочку, которую знает день, в детскую секцию? Она даже не знает этих людей.

Но затем глаза Алексис загорелись. "Ты меня отведешь?"

Касл повернулся. "Алексис, о чем ты просишь Кейт?"

"Она сказала, что взяла бы меня посмотреть на книги," ответила Алексис.

Кейт не говорила, но была готова, готова ли?

"Алексис, ты не можешь ожидать, что Кейт проведет весь день с тобой", сказал он ласково.

Улыбка Алексис пропала, но она кивнула. "Не берите в голову. Извини, папочка."

"Не извиняйся, конфетка", он ответил, проводя рукой по ее волосам, глядя на нее с сожалением, через секунду женщина с черными волосами похлопала его по плечу.

"Симпатичный ребенок, как ты, Рик," прошептала она довольно тихо, отвернувшись от очереди. "Эти люди здесь не для того, чтобы смотреть, как ты играешь в папу."

"Пола," сухо ответил Касл. "Ты запланировала это через час после нашего возвращения. Я должен был привести ее, и если ты будешь говорить так о моей дочери, сделай это где-то, где она не услышит", прошипел он.

"Почему бы мне не взять Алексис на некоторое время, чтобы посмотреть на книги, и вы бы нас нашли, когда все здесь закончите?" предложила Кейт, услышав свой голос прежде, чем она смогла остановить его. Она просто не хотела видеть, как Алексис прячется дальше в кресле.

Касл был сбит с толку. "Кейт, я даже не ... вы только что встретили нас. Я не могу просить вас об этом."

"Ты думаешь о том, что бы позволить чужому человеку заботиться об Алексис? Мне даже не разрешили ухаживать за ней," добавила женщина.

"Кейт полицейский", вставила Алексис.

Кейт кивнула и встала, открыв ее куртку так, чтобы женщина могла видеть ее значок, но очередь не могла. "Я буду рада. У меня выходной день."

"Ваш вероятно единственный выходной день," добавил Касл. "Честно говоря, Кейт, это очень мило с вашей стороны, но ..."

"Никаких но", она остановила его. "Мы будем в разделе для детей. Приходите к нам в следующий перерыв." Она протянула руку Алексис и девочка вскочила, взяв ее с нетерпением.

"Можно, папочка?"

Касл выглядел растеряно, но, в конце концов, кивнул. "Хорошо. Повеселитесь, тыковка. Найдите меня, если что пойдет не так", добавил он, глядя на Кейт.

"Без проблем, мистер Касл", она улыбнулась. "Я развлеку вашу дочь. Я сама получу от этого удовольствие". Да, если быть честной. Если бы она могла отключить коммутатор, который держал ее в напряжении.

"Просто Рик. И огромное спасибо, Кейт. Правда".

Она только улыбнулась. "Давай, Алексис. Пойдем найдем что-нибудь почитать".

Она отвела девочку к детской секции, улыбаясь, как Алексис размахивала руками вперед и назад.

"Спасибо", девочка сказала тихо, когда они добрались до входа в нужного отдела.

"Это не проблема, Алексис, как я уже сказала. Тебе весело?".

Алексис улыбнулась ей. "Я думаю, тебе тоже весело."

Кейт сжала ее руку. "Давай найдем тебе книгу".

Алексис подпрыгнула и затем повела ее в детский раздел, о ее усталости было забыто. Кейт чувствовала себя легче, моложе. Вся эта встреча была сюрреалистическая, и ее поведение, безусловно, вписывается в это описание. Но девочка с нетерпением просматривала полки и дергала ее, вокруг было все симпатично, живо и невинно. И после погони за ворами и преступниками, всю неделю, это было странным утешением, благодаря маленькой милой девочке.

Алексис выбрала Шел Сирвильстейн и взяла книгу с вверху. "Можем ее прочесть?" спросила она.

"Конечно," Кейт улыбнулась. "Где ты хочешь сесть?"

"На круглых подушках, они мои любимые", сказала она застенчиво.

Кейт усмехнулась. "Мои тоже."

Алексис улыбнулась, и вместе они нашли большую круглую подушку в задней части секции. Кейт села и Алексис радостно села меж ее коленей, прислонившись к ней, полностью доверяя. Кейт открыла книгу и держала ее перед ними обоими.

"Ты почитаешь мне?" Алексис тихо спросила.

"Конечно," улыбнулась Кейт. "Они предназначены для чтения вслух. Ты можешь помочь".

Алексис кивнула, и они читали историю за историей, Кейт наслаждалась хихиканьем и комментариями ребенка на ее коленях.

В конце концов, комментарии Алексис сошли на нет, а потом она и вовсе уснула, ее голова прижалась к груди Кейт. Кейт посмотрела на оранжевую голову и вздохнула, откинувшись назад на подушки. Она сидела в "Барнс и Нобель" с дочерью Ричарда Касла, спящей на ее груди.

Она рассеянно провел рукой по волосам девочки и уставился на ряды книг, которые их окружали. Если бы она и ее мать делали это, когда она была маленькой? Они часто ходили в библиотеку, она помнила это. Но если бы она когда-либо заснула в магазине? Она бы, конечно, никогда не сделала это с кем-то, кого она едва знала, но у нее были счастливые в браке родители, которые не были известными авторами.

Кейт посмотрела на Алексис. Она была юна, беззаботна и невинна, все, что Кейт уже не чувствовала. Она едва могла идти по улице, не чувствуя, как она была преследуема, даже три года спустя. Но эта маленькая девочка провела десять минут с ней и она считает ее безопасной. Ее отец тоже, вероятно из-за ее жетона. Ей нужно с ним поговорить о том, что не всегда стоит верить людям со значками.

Алексис подвинулась на коленях и одна из ее рук легла на джинсы Кейт. Кейт улыбнулся и покачала ее немного из стороны в сторону. Она беспокоилась о том, что через несколько часов Рик Касл закончит подписывать книги. Пока она только наслаждалась этим малым временем с этой маленькой девочкой. Не важно, что случиться потом, она нашла утешение в Алексис, она знала, что ей этого будет не хватать.

Ее телефон просигналил о пришедшем сообщение. Она взглянула на экран и обнаружила сообщение от Мэдисона.

Так, что черт возьми это было?


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

Кейт вздохнула. Мэдисон собиралась устроить допрос .

_Встретилась с ними, когда выходила из уборной. Длинная история. Позвоню тебе позже._

Она нажала отправить, и забрала книгу из ослабленных рук Алексис. Она положила ее на ближайшую полку и затем сунула телефон обратно в сумку. Мэдисон была бы невыносимой, и Уилл ... Ох, ничего себе, как она собирается объяснить это ему? Он уже достаточно знал о ее «внимании» к книгам Касла. И он безжалостно дразнил ее в течение нескольких дней по поводу желания пойти на эту встречу.

На самом деле, оглядываясь назад, он действительно отдалился от нее. Кейт долго училась распознавать такие вещи, чтобы стать детективом. Ройс всегда говорил ей, что она лучшая в нахождении и анализе мелких деталей. Она начала теребить один из пальцев. Ройс. Кейт покачала головой. Ройс отправился вместе с ее матерью в некую «коробку», о чем она старалась не думать.

На них упала тень и Кейт посмотрела вверх, найдя взглядом улыбающегося Рика.

"Наконец-то заснула?"

"Да. Мы добрались примерно до половины книги "Где заканчивается дорога", перед тем как она задремала".

Он сел и прислонился к полкам, проведя рукой по своим волосам. "Большое вам спасибо за это", сказал он тихо.

"Честно говоря, мне не доставило это никаких проблем. Она замечательная".

Он усмехнулся. "Не автографов вы ожидали, я полагаю?"

Она покачала головой. "Нет, совсем нет. Но это был по-настоящему прекрасный день".

"Вы офицер?"

"Учусь на детектива".

"Это невероятно. Вы так молоды для этого, не так ли? Действительно очень-очень молоды?"

Она покраснела. Да, так оно и было. Но Рой Монтгомери видели что-то в ней, и предложил ей место на прошлой неделе. Должно было пройти еще по меньшей мере два года, прежде чем ее перевили бы в детективы, но все изменилось после шумного дела об убийстве ребенка. Она просто сбилась с ног, разыскивая его.

"Да, я молода для этого, но капитан думает, что я справлюсь".

"Я могу представить вас детективом", сказал он, рассматривая ее. "Вы наверное неплохо допрашиваете."

"Вы так решили, увидев меня с вашим ребенком на коленях? Знаете, вы, писатели, очень странные".

Он засмеялся. У него был громкий смех. "Виновен. Говоря о ребенке, вы ... Боже, я не хочу снова просить вас ..."

"Я могу побыть здесь еще некоторое время. У меня есть ваша книга. Я буду делать то же самое, что делала бы у себя дома. Правда, здесь у меня нет электроодеяла".

Он одарил ее полу улыбкой. "Я не хотел доводить ее до такого состояния".

"Похоже, у вас не было особого выбора. Алексис говорила, что бабушка была занята? Мама актриса и сейчас она занята в спектакле".

"Марта Роджерс, верно?"

Он встретился с ней глазами. "Верно".

"Она получила хорошие отзывы за него".

Он улыбнулся. "Да. Она прекрасно справилась".

"Это здорово".

"Да".

Они замолчали, и он взглянул на часы. "Еще пять минут".

"Вы выглядите уставшим".

"Ха, спасибо", он засмеялся. "Прекрасно знать, что сегодня я выгляжу «презентабельно»".

Она покачала головой. "Нет, не таким уставшим, просто ... без улыбки и всего этого блеска, вы выглядите как папа, который только что перевез своего маленького ребенка через всю страну, и потратил половину своего времени на работу, пока они были в пути".

"Точно, детектив?" спросил он с легкой улыбкой. "Но, да, я выжат. Я просто хочу вернуться домой, что-нибудь поесть и уснуть навсегда."

"И много у вас еще таких встреч с читателями на этой неделе?"

"Четыре", вздохнул он. "Все большие магазины по всему городу".

"Знаете, всё, что я читала ранее о вас… Вы совсем не такой."

Он посмотрел на свою дочь. "У нас были трудные несколько месяцев».

Кейт понимающе кивнула. "Вам, вероятно, следует вернуться".

Он кивнул. "Большое вам спасибо, вы не представляете, как помогли мне".

Кейт только улыбнулась. "Без проблем. Возвращайтесь, когда закончите".

"Еще около 45 минут, не больше, я обещаю".

"Я же сказала, идите, подписывайте".

Он благодарно провел рукой по ее ноге, потом встал, поправил свой пиджак и уверенно зашагал к своему столу. Кейт смотрела ему вслед, совершенно не зная, что и подумать. Он был просто мужчина - не прославленный плейбой из романистов, прославившихся написанием детективов, а он был просто нормальный парень с ребенком, старающийся быть хорошим родителем-одиночкой.

Кейт пожала плечами и достала из сумки "Сезон шторма". Открыв обложку, она начала читать его надпись:

_Для Кейт,_

_Улыбайся. Весь мир должен увидеть твою улыбку. И смех. Он у тебя просто прекрасен._

_Рик._

Она улыбнулась и прикусила нижнюю губу, ее щеки горели. Это будет книга, которую она сохранит. Алексис пошевелилась на коленях и вздохнула, поворачивая голову. Кейт улыбнулась и перевернула страницу, позволяя себе снова окунуться в историю. Его книги спасли ее два года назад, когда вокруг казалось все так темно, что она думала, что никогда не увидеть свет еще раз. Эти убийства, которые раскрывались, и та справедливость, они помогли ей, дали надежду.

И сейчас, в ближайшее время, она была бы в состоянии помочь другим людям, подарить им надежду. И у нее на коленях спала дочь ее любимого писателя. Жизнь порой бывает странной.

Она погрузилась в последние приключения Деррика и даже не заметила, сколь прошло времени, пока тень не упала на них снова. Она моргнула и посмотрела на лицо Ричарда Касла.

"Эй", прошептала она, закрывая книгу, а затем поспешно убрала ее в сумку.

"Эй", ответил он, улыбаясь. "Я могу взять ее».

"Вам, вероятно, следует разбудить ее, чтобы она могла снова посетить туалет", предложила Кейт, когда он присел на корточки. "Ваша дорога домой займет целую вечность".

Он кивнул. "Вы правы. Эй, Лекс", сказал он тихо, гладя девочку по щеке. "Алексис, дорогая, просыпайся".

"Папочка?"

"Эй, соня", он усмехнулся тому, как она моргнула и потерла глаза.

"Кейт и я читали рассказы", сказала она ему.

"Да, я видел. Ты готова отправиться домой?"

"Мне нужно сходить в туалет, снова," прошептала она.

"Я же говорила", Кейт усмехнулась.

Рик засмеялся. "Да, вы превосходны. Давай, милая", он встал и протянул к ней руки, потянув ее наверх, а Кейт поддерживала ее, пока она не встала.

Кейт встала и подняла свою сумку, следуя за ними из детской секции. Они были рядом с ванными комнатами и она наблюдала, как Рик погладил Алексис по спине и направил ее в одну из них.

"Я прямо здесь. Позови меня, если что не так."

"Да, папочка", Алексис громко вздохнула.

Она вошла в ванную и он повернулся к Кейт. "Ей не нравится, когда я привожу ее в мужскую уборную".

"Ах, это прекрасный возраст независимости, да? Как она одна вымоет руки?"

Его глаза расширились. "Она, должно быть, залезла на раковину".

"Хотите пойти и проверить?"

Он вздохнул. "Нет, нет. Должен позволить ей расправить свои крылья, не так ли?"

"Она будет в порядке".

Он кивнул. "Она действительно редко доставляет проблемы".

"Она восхитительна, Рик".

"Спасибо. Она выглядит счастливой, и, я имею в виду, мы действительно не знаем вас, но я просто ... На этой неделе было трудно, просто здорово видеть ее улыбающейся".

Кейт протянула руку и пожала ее. Боже, что она сделала? "Все будет в порядке".

Он вздохнул и сжал ее руку так, будто бы она падала. «Спасибо».

Они стояли там в течение длительного времени, глядя друг на друга. Кейт не могла сказать точно, что происходит, но это было что-то. Его рука была большой, теплой, родной. Он держал ее крепко, но не романтично. Это было просто ... два друга? Были ли они ими? Знакомые, которые смотрели друг за другом, ну, за его ребенком? Алексис выскочила из ванной комнаты.

"Готово, папочка", прощебетала она.

"Здорово, тыковка", сказал Рик, отпустив руку Кейт, чтобы присесть. "На спину, обезьянка".

Алексис хихикнула и забралась, смеясь, когда Рик застонал и встал. "Я не тяжелая, папочка".

"Конечно", он наиграно фыркнул. "Готова идти домой?"

"А Кейт пойдет с нами?"

Кейт почувствовала, что ее глаза расширяются, когда удивленный Рик встретился с ней взглядом. "Я, э-э, не знаю, милая".

У нее были планы с Уиллом на сегодняшний вечер. "Я не могу, Алексис. Но спасибо", она улыбнулась.

"Ну, хорошо. Но в ближайшее время?"

Кейт посмотрела на Алексис, которая ждала ее ответа, и на Рика, который выглядел ошеломленным. "Я ..."

"Держите", он полез в карман и вытащил две визитки и ручку. "Напишите свой номер и возьмите мой".

Он расписался на ее книге, теперь дал ей свой личный номер, день был явно необычен, но Кейт решила, пусть все идет своим чередом. Она взяла карточку и написала свой номер, передав его и ручку обратно, пока она убирала его визитку в карман. "Здорово".

"Так что теперь мы можем пригласить тебя на ужин?" счастливо спросила Алексис.

"Да," Кейт кивнула, удивительная своим ответом. "С удовольствием, Алексис".

"Я не верю, что это происходит", Рик улыбнулся. «Я ... ", его улыбка спала. «Я каждый вечер на этой неделе на подписании книг и пресс-релизах".

"Значит, ты меня не будешь укладывать спать?" спросила Алексис, ее голос упал вместе с ее улыбкой.

"Ох, тыковка", Рик вздохнул. "Только в течение нескольких ночей на этой неделе. Но на следующей неделе, я весь твой".

"Хорошо, папочка".

Кейт одарила их улыбкой, а затем подпрыгнула, так как ее сотовый зазвонил. "Извините", прошептала она, роясь в своей сумке. "Алло?"

"Кейт, малыш! Где ты?"

"Я все еще в книжном магазине. Я скоро вернусь, хорошо?"

На другом конце линии прозвучал вздох. "Хорошо. Замечательно, что тебе подписали книгу."

"Ох, ты понятия не имеешь насколько", она усмехнулась. "Я скоро буду." Она повесила трубку и встретилась с их глазами. "Извините".

"Не беспокойтесь", Рик улыбнулся. "Так, может быть выберем время на следующей неделе?"

"Звучит здорово", ответила она, когда они вместе начали продвигаться к выходу из магазина.

"В какой вечер вам было бы удобней?"

Кейт пожала плечами. "Я буду на вызове, посмотрю, что можно придумать."

"Всю следующую неделю?" разочарованно спросила Алексис, когда они подошли к двери.

"Извини, Лекс", ответил ее отец. "Но это не так уж долго."

"Это вечность", вздохнула она. "Но ты обещаешь, что придешь ко мне на следующей неделе?"

Кейт кивнула. Этого ребенка она не разочарует. Как она могла противостоять этому грустному личику? "Я обещаю, Алексис".

"Мне было очень приятно встреть вас, Кейт Беккет," Рик сказал, протягивая руку. Она взяла его и они пожали друг другу руки, и их рукопожатие длилось достаточно долго, по крайней мере, для простого рукопожатия. "Вот и наша машина, Алексис".

"Пока, Кейт!" Девочка улыбнулась ей. "Было очень приятно с тобой познакомиться".

"Было здорово встретиться с тобой тоже, Алексис," Кейт рассмеялась.

"До скорой встречи," Рик добавил.

"До скорого ", она улыбнулась. И тогда они ушли под струйками дождя. Шел дождь?

Она наблюдала, как они нырнули в машину, личико Алексис выглядывало из окна и она махала ей, пока машина ее не увезла. Кейт вздохнула. Его книга отдавала тяжестью в ее сумке, а его визитка жгла карман ее куртки. Она действительно только что провела день с Алексис Касл на своих коленях? Да, так оно и было. Она вышла из магазина и ждала под навесом, пока, к ее удивлению, ей не удалось поймать такси. Она назвала свой адрес и села на заднее сиденье, просто наблюдая за городом пока ехала, чувствуя себя беззаботной. Она чувствовала себя счастливой, в первый раз за долгое время. Приступ угрызений совести, который всегда приходил, когда она была счастлива, или просто смеялась, так и не пришел. Вместо этого она просто чувствовала свет.

Они подъехали к ее дому, она оплатила такси и побежала вверх по лестнице. Войдя, она кивнула швейцару, и затем вызвала лифт, стряхивая воду со своих волос. Они стали длинными. Может стоит их обрезать?

Она подошла к двери и открыла ее, улыбаясь запаху свежей китайской кухни, который заполнил квартиру.

"Привет," позвала она, вешая куртку.

"И тебе привет," отозвался Уилл, подходя к ней, с ложкой в руке. "Я разогреваю лапшу и готовлю мой фирменный соус".

"Ммм…", ответила она, когда он наклонился для поцелуя. "Аромат просто божественен".

"Ничего особенного", он пожал плечами.

"Тем не менее," она последовала за ним в гостиную и остановилась, чтобы вытащить "Сезон шторма".

"Можно я взгляну на посвящение?" спросил Уилл, глядя, как Кейт положила ее аккуратно обратно на свою книжную полку.

"Да".

"Ты была там в течение долгого времени. Из-за чего? И не говори мне, что ты стояла в очереди больше четырех часов".

Кейт покачала головой и пошла к доске с визитками рядом с кухней. Она достала визитку Рика и прикрепила ее. "Я познакомилась с ним".

"Ты имеешь в виду, ты получили подпись на книге?" спросил Уилл, когда он повернулся к соусу на плите, бросая любопытный взгляд на визитку на доске..

"Нет, я наткнулась на него и его дочь, когда возвращалась из ванной комнаты. На самом деле, она врезалась в меня", сказала Кейт, садясь на кушетку.

"Серьезно?"

"Серьезно".

"Итак, ты встретила его малыша, и тогда вы, что? Общались?"

"Нет, я… Это смешно. Я как бы присматривала за ней во второй половине дня?"

Уилл повернулся и, заливая соус в миску, выключил плиту, а затем присоединился к ней за столом. "Что ты?"

"Ей нужно было в туалет, а ему пришлось вернуться к подписанию книг, так что я взяла ее, ты понимаешь? Это было мило. И потом, ну, он и его ... Пола? Я действительно не знаю, что она делает. Но, в любом случае, они стали спорить о ней, и она выглядела такой грустной, а у меня был выходной день ... Короче говоря, она заснула у меня на коленях, и я осталась там, пока подписание не закончилось".

Кейт стала ковыряться в жареном рисе на тарелке, в то время как Уилл подумал, что разговор окончен. Услышать этот рассказ было действительно странно.

"Как-то странно получается", сказал Уилл, глядя на нее через свое пиво. "Ты провела день с маленькой девочкой, и вы никогда не встречались раньше? И она чисто случайно оказалась дочерью этого автора, вероятно, мне следует ревновать?"

"Уилл", Кейт рассмеялась.

"Да ладно. Ты спишь с его книгами чаще, чем со мной".

"А вот это несправедливо", она захихикала. "Ты здесь меньше, чем они!"

Он засмеялся. "Но, в самом деле, Кейт. Это его визитку ты повесила?"

Она кивнула, вдруг смутившись. "Они пригласили меня на ужин на следующей неделе".

Он выглядел смущенным. "Что?"

"Не так все плохо, мистер ФБР".

"Ты пойдешь к ним?"

"Да, а что такого?" спросила она, кладя в рот вторую часть яичного рулетика. "Алексис пригласила меня".

"Алексис - ребенок?"

"Да".

"Я не ... Я пытаюсь понять, как так получилось, что ты так привязалась к маленькой девочке менее чем за день, что даже готова пойти в гости к какому-то парню".

Кейт закатила глаза. "Он не какой-то парень, Уилл. Он Ричард Касл, а его дочь сама прекрасное существо на планете".

"Кейт, ты даже по улице ходишь не моргая".

Кейт ощетинилась. Это была правда, но ... зачем он поднял эту тему? "Да, так. Но это не то же самое."

"Я знаю. Я просто удивлен, что ты это делаешь".

"Уилл".

"Действительно, Кейт. Знаешь, что?" Он сделал глоток и одарил ее улыбкой. "Я думаю, это хорошо."

"Что?"

"Ты выглядишь лучше, заметила?"

"Уилл, что за перепады настроения? Не смешно".

Он засмеялся, а она нахмурилась на него. "Нет, это не перепады настроения, просто ... Ты выглядишь лучше сегодня, Кейт. Может быть, ребенок хорошо на тебя повлиял".

Она просто кивнула и вернулась к своей еде, был сложный день, в его поведении было что-то не так. Он был немногословен всю неделю. Подумав об этом ... "Эй, Уилл?"

"Да?"

"Почему мы едим здесь?"

"То есть?"

"Почему мы едим здесь вместо того, чтобы пойти куда-нибудь? Я думала, мы хотели выходить в свет". Она подняла глаза и встретилась глазами. Ой. О, нет.

"Кейт, я получил предложение сегодня".

"Ты".

"Да. Бостон просто замечателен, ты знаешь это."

«Уилл ...»

Он положил вилку. "Нам будет здорово в Бостоне, Кейт. И кто знает, может быть, они позволят тебе стать детективом там."

"Уилл".

"Пожалуйста, я знаю, но ты обещала подумать. Скажи, что ты об этом думала?"

Кейт медленно кивнула. Она надеялась, что он не получит предложение о переводе. "Я думала об этом."

"И"?

Она покачала головой. "Нет, Уилл. Я не ... Здесь моя жизнь. И я попала в 12-й участок. Мне нравится там. Мне нравится Монтгомери. И я до сих пор ... Уилл, я не могу."

"Кейт", умоляя, он встал из-за стола, двигаясь к ней. "Пожалуйста, я не ... Я должен сделать это ради своей карьеры".

"Я думала, тебе понравилась работа у нас?" Кейт пробормотала. "Я думала, тебе нравится твой партнер и офис в Нью-Йорке. Почему тебе нужно все изменять?"

"Это потрясающая возможность, Кейт".

"Я знаю".

"Это был бы большой толчок для моей карьеры".

"Я знаю", она кивнула, даже когда его руки легли на ее щеки. "Я знаю это".

"Так что я должен идти. Но, Кейти, ты могла бы поехать со мной."

"Я не могу."

"Пожалуйста, Кейт?"

Она сделала глубокий вдох и встретилась с ним глазами, которые были ее убежищем в течение шести коротких месяцев. "Нет".

Его руки упали, и он стоял напротив нее, склонив голову. "Значит, это все?"

"Мы могли бы попытаться поддержать отношения на расстоянии", прошептала Кейт.

"И ненавидеть друг друга за это?"

"Ты прав".

"Я не хочу, чтобы это закончилось, Кейт".

"Я тоже," она положила руку ему на колено. "Я тоже"

"Итак?"

"Я не поеду, Уилл. И я не могу просить, чтобы ты остался ради меня."

Он нашел ее руку и потянул к себе так, чтобы притянуть ее к себе. "Я люблю тебя", прошептал он.

"Я тоже тебя люблю", пробормотала она в его плечо.

"Я буду очень скучать по тебе ."

"Я знаю".

"Кейт, я ...Я не ... Ты должна знать, что я не хочу уходить, я не хочу покидать тебя."

"Уилл", она улыбнулась и провела рукой по его щеке. "Ты хотел этого больше всего. Больше, чем меня. Все в порядке. Я поняла. Я хочу, чтобы ты действительно попросил меня об этом, а не просто сказал, что уезжаешь. Но это все".

"Кейт".

"Когда ты уезжаешь?"

"Через неделю".

"Удачной поездки. Напишешь мне?"

"Значит, все?" он выглядел поверженным.

"Уилл, я ... я не вытерплю эту неделю. Мне не нужны прощальные свидания. Давайте просто все закончим, хорошо?"

Он кивнул и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, притянув ее как можно ближе к себе, и обнял ее. Кейт почувствовала грусть и сожаление в поцелуе, и она притянула его за рубашку. Когда они отстранились от нехватки воздуха, он прижался лбом к ее.

"Ты удивительная, Кэтрин Беккет".

"Ты тоже ничего, Соренсон".

Он улыбнулся. "Мы будем поддерживать связь?"

"Если что, я буду здесь".

"Кейт".

"Нет, Уилл. Я не ... Я не злюсь".

"Обещаешь?"

Нет. "Да".

Он сделал глубокий вдох. "Я должен ... Я должен идти. Ты не хочешь оставлять мои вещи?"

"Нет", покачала головой она, когда он сделал шаг назад , ища что-то в кармане. Он достал брелок, и она посмотрела, как его пальцы сняли ключ. Она протянула руку, и он вернул его ей.

"Еще увидимся?"

"Я буду здесь", прошептала она.

Он схватил свою куртку и пошел к двери. "Пока, Кейт".

"Пока, Уилл".

Он ушел. Дверь закрылась, и она смотрела на нее, одиноко стоя на своей кухне.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3.

"Нет, Мэдисон, извини".

"Извини? Извини, Кейт, ты оставила меня одну на пол часа, а затем я нашла тебя за его столом, хорошо проводящую время с его ребенком. Заполни пробелы. Мне все равно, что ты не перезвонила. О Боже, Бекс, расскажи все прямо сейчас!"

Кейт рухнула на диван и потянула подушку к груди. Она стояла на кухне в течение длительного времени, после того как Уилл ушел, и тогда, только тогда, когда она заметила, что ее сотовый вибрирует, она пошевелилась. На телефоне было десять сообщений от Мэдисон. Так что она стиснула зубы и перезвонила ей.

"Хорошо, гм," она провела рукой по своему лицу. День стал размытым для нее сейчас. "Алексис, его дочь, побежала и врезалась в меня, когда я выходила из туалета. А потом появился Рик и мы немного поболтали."

"Подожди, Рик?"

Кейт покраснела. "Да, ну, это долгая история, но мы ... ".

"У меня так много, много вопросов!"

Кейт закатила глаза. "Ты хочешь их задать мне прямо сейчас или мне рассказать тебе всю историю?"

"Всю историю. Продолжайте, пожалуйста."

"Хорошо, в общем, мы болтали и его охранник показал на часы, вроде как перерыв закончился, когда Алексис сказала, что ей необходимо в туалет."

"Вовремя, малышка".

"Эй," Кейт рассмеялась. "Ей только семь. Едва исполнилось".

"Ты очарованна этим ребенком?"

Кейт покраснела, но Мэдисон не могла этого увидеть. "Во всяком случае, я предложила отвести ее в ванную, чтобы он мог вернуться".

"И он позволил тебе?"

"Значок помог, хотя, нам придется поговорить с ним об этом".

"Хорошо, параноидальная Полли. Поговорим о безопасности потом, а о происшедшем сейчас".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Ну, мы с Алексис поболтали. Ей понравились мои туфли, она хочет стать такой же высокой, как я. Потом мы вернулись к столу, и она провела меня на другую сторону, а потом появилась ты".

"Ух ты, Бекс. Ты только что описала день мечты. Он подписал тебе книгу?"

"О, да. Он сделал это прежде, чем я отвел ее в ванную комнату."

"Мило с его стороны".

Кейт улыбнулась. "Сказал, что это меньшее, что он мог сделать за то, что я не накричала на его дочь".

"Кажется, что он тебе нравится, и его малышка".

"Малышка просто очаровательна и Рик ... он интересный".

"Итак, после того как ты с ней вернулась, что же тебя удержало от того, чтобы ответить мне, в течение целого часа?"

"Ну, Пола ... его ... Я не знаю, что она делает. Но эта женщина с носовым акцентом начала комментировать присутствие Алексис, и то, что подписание она запланирована сразу после их прилета из Калифорнии. А Алексис все больше пряталась в кресле, выглядела такой маленькой и беззащитной, и я ... "

"Бекс, что ты сделала?"

"Я предложила пойти с ней почитать на последние три часа подписания книг"?

"Ты что?" Кейт пришлось отдернуть телефон подальше от уха.

"Мэдисон", ворчала она. "Немного уважения к моим ушам, пожалуйста."

"Извини, пожалуйста. Что? Что ты сделала?"

"Я пошла и читала с печальной маленькой девочкой, которая только что вернулась из Калифорнии, где у них был напряженный визит у ее матери, которая уже давно не в браке с ее отцом".

"Кэти, серьезно?"

"Мне не доставило это никаких проблем. Я ... это было весело, Мэдди. Она очень милая, и я ... Я чувствовала себя счастливой. Я не могу это объяснить".

Она услышала шаги Мэдисон на другом конце, которая проделала путь и села на кожаный диван. "Хорошо. Итак, ты читала вместе с ребенком ... в течение трех часов? Правда?"

"Ну, она заснула спустя час, тогда я тебе и написала."

"Таким образом, ты сидела с ребенком на коленях в течение двух часов?"

"Я немного поговорила с Риком, во время одного из его перерывов, а потом начала читать".

"Сказки из детского раздела, да?"

Кейт только покачала головой. "Было очень мило. Не дави на меня."

"Я не давлю, Бекс". Она могла слышать практически усмешкой в голосе Мэдди. "Так как же это все закончилось? Ты передала девочку отцу, он тебя поблагодарил и вы с ним попрощались?".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Да, я ее вернула. Она воспользовалась ванной, пока Рик и я болтали, а затем... Он дал мне свою визитку, и я дала ему мой номер. Мы собираемся пообедать на следующей неделе."

"Ты собираешься на свидание с Ричардом Каслом?" Она отдернула телефон снова.

"Мэдисон, следи за громкостью".

"Извини. А если серьезно?"

"Я не собираюсь на свидание, Мэдисон. Я собираюсь пообедать с ними, с ним и очаровательной маленькой девочкой, с которой я провела день".

"Ах, ты решила поиграть в дочки-матери."

"Мэдисон".

"Как быть с Уиллом?"

Кейт почувствовала, что ее улыбка спала. "Это его уже не волнует."

"О, Кейт. Что с ним?"

"Он получил предложение».

"И он уедет?".

Кейт кивнула. "Он собирается".

"А ты нет?"

"Нет," прошептала она.

"Ты в порядке?"

"Нет, но ... Я буду. Я должна пройти через это."

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я приехала? Принесла выпивку? Или сделала куклу Вуду?"

Кейт рассмеялась. "Нет, я просто ... Я собираюсь принять ванну и лечь спать, пойти на работу ... это пройдет".

"Кейт, так не должно быть."

"Я знаю!" она перевела дыхание. "Я знаю, Мэдди. Но, я не могу изменить свое мнение, и я его не остановлю. Ты же знаешь?"

"Да, знаю. Мне очень жаль, милая. У тебя был сложный день."

"Правда?" Кейт слабо усмехнулась. "Я позвоню тебе на неделе."

"Хорошо. Дай знать, если что-нибудь понадобиться."

"Все хорошо, Мэдди. Спасибо, что была со мной сегодня."

Мэдисон рассмеялась. "Немногое от меня сегодня зависело. Но я рада, что ты встретилась с ними. Ты кажешься счастливой, когда говоришь о них".

"Они замечательные", Кейт пожала плечами. "Посмотрим".

"Ну, теперь ты одна. Ты можешь на него напрыгнуть".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Э-э, нет. Это о малышке, а не о ее папе".

"Хотя он горячий".

"Да, но прямо сейчас, я думаю, что он нуждается в друге, а не в девушке. Он не ищет дочери новую маму".

Мэдисон вздохнула. "Ты слишком проницательна, иногда это хорошо, Бекс".

"Надеюсь так и стану детективом", Кейт усмехнулась. "Я собираюсь спать. Приятной ночи, Мэдс".

"И тебе. И выпей бокал вина".

"Спокойной ночи".

"Спокойной ночи, дорогая".

Они разъединились и Кейт бросила телефон на диван. Она посмотрела вокруг немного ошеломленно. Через некоторое время она встала и убрала посуду со стола. Она выбросила остатки пищи, а остатки пива и вина вылила в раковину. Она не отказывала себе в бокале вина, но не более. Она не хотела становится похожей на своего отца, который использовал алкоголь как лекарство от чувств. Это было опасно.

Она направилась через спальню в ванную. Она могла принять ванную. Но, сидя в теплой воде, ее поглотят мысли. Она разделась и включил душ, сняла макияж и почистила зубы. Душ был недолгий, просто освежится. Через 10 минут она свернулась калачиком в своей постели.

Она долго ждала сон, другая сторона кровати оставалась холодной. Ей давно не было так холодно. Завтра, возможно, она попробует заснуть посередине.

"Разве нам не повезло!" ворчал Эспозито, копаясь в мусорных контейнерах в поисках драгоценностей.

"Будь счастлив, что мы находимся в мусорных контейнерах и нет ветра", ответила Кейт, глядя на него.

Эспозито присоединились примерно через год после нее, он был переведен из 54-го около шести месяцев назад. Они ладили, на сколько могли поладить два служителя закона.

"Тем не менее. Я не могу дождаться, когда стану детективом."

"У тебя впереди еще три года", фыркнула Кейт. "И нет никакой гарантии, что мы не будем заниматься тем же."

"Я буду с удовольствием смотреть, как это делают мои подчиненные", он усмехнулся. " У тебя еще два года."

"Я знаю".

"Но…", он вздохнул и распотрошил еще один мешок, "До тех пор, мы все еще здесь."

"Копания в мусорных контейнерах", закончила она. "Это не так уж трудно, не так ли?"

Он сорвал банановую кожуру с куртки. "Если ты так говоришь, Бекс".

"Не называй меня Бекс, Эспо".

"Не называй меня Эспо".

Кейт закатила глаза на его выходку и продолжала копать. "Что-то есть," она нашла сумку, которая, разумеется, была затолкнута на самое дно мусорного контейнера, она заметила ее благодаря блеску ее молнии.

Она вытянула ее и достала ожерелье похожее формой на слезу. Она убрала его в пластиковый пакет и передала с другими уликами Капровски.

"Хороший улов", Эспозито усмехнулся. "Всегда бы так."

" Ты же по-моему играешь за команду "А" ", Кейт ухмыльнулась.

"Заткнись," он ворчал, когда они вылезали. Они сняли свои перчатки и бросили их в злосчастный контейнер, и пошли к своей машине. "Как прошел выходной день?"

"Хорошо. А твой?"

"Все как обычно", он пожал плечами. "Встретил девушку."

"Она еще где-то рядом?"

"Немного веры в меня, Беккет," фыркнул он. "Я сделал ей завтрак".

"И что же ты ей приготовил?"

"Блины".

"Ах," Кейт рассмеялась, как они сели в машину. "Значит хорошее свидание?"

"Лучше, чем ванная и книга", он усмехнулся.

Кейт улыбнулась. Она не говорила о своей личной жизни в участке. Это было слишком лично, она не хотела, что бы ее жизнь обсуждали. "Каждому свое, Эспо".

"Не называй меня Эспо".

Остаток недели прошел быстро, к бесконечному облегчению Кейт. У них было три убийства, они так же выезжали на сцены преступления и делали тяжелую работу. Кейт не возражала против этого, хотя Эспозито жаловался достаточно часто. Ее это успокаивало, копаться в поисках доказательств, будучи частью команды. Русская литература была для нее не так важна, когда она смотрела на свою жизнь сейчас.

Ее телефон зазвонил, когда она уезжала из участка в субботу вечером. "Беккет", ответила она.

"Кейт?"

"Да это я. Кто это?" спросила Кейт, запрыгнув в свою машину.

"Это Рик Касл".

"О, Рик, привет", Кейт ответила быстро, не утруждая себя блокировать двери в машине. "Как ... как ты?"

"Я хорошо. Только что вернулся с пресс релиза, и меня ждала девочка, которая просто умирает как хочет, чтобы ты пришла к нам на обед".

Кейт рассмеялась, услышав Алексис восклицая: "Да!" на заднем плане. "Я бы с удовольствием. Когда?"

"У тебя выходной только во вторник?" спросил он.

"Верно".

"Значит, вечером в понедельник ты работаешь?"

"Да."

«Ты сейчас дома?"

"На самом деле я на работе", ответила она.

"Но сейчас уже вечер и суббота."

"У некоторых из нас реальная работа, мистер Касл".

Она слышала, как он смеется на другом конце. "Ой, ой, офицер Беккет. Это обидно".

"Только не плачьте". Откуда это пришло?

"Может быть. Кейт вы злая, я все расскажу", она слышала, как он шепнул что-то Алексис.

"Не говорите ей это"! возразила Кейт. Смеясь, она услышала: "Нет, она не такая!" от Алексис.

"Прекрасно. У меня есть чувство, что я никогда не выиграю, когда вы вместе."

"Может быть," Кейт улыбнулась. "Так, в понедельник вечером? Во сколько?"

"Когда ты освободишься от работы?"

"Ну, я думаю не позднее пяти".

"Ты обычно так задерживаешься?"

Кейт пожала плечами. Это было тем, за что все дразнили ее, но и из-за этого Монтгомери заметил ее и продвигал ее на вверх. "Да. Но я могу сделать исключение на сей раз."

"Ну, если это не проблема, как насчет 5:30?"

"Звучит неплохо, Рик".

"Здорово", она слышала, как он улыбается. "Я дам Алексис. Подожди, подожди ..." был приглушенный разговор на другом конце. "Может ли она сказать привет"?

"Конечно," Кейт рассмеялась.

"Привет, Кейт!"

"Привет, Алексис. Как ты?"

"Я хорошо. Как ты?"

"У меня все хорошо, малыш. Ты хорошо проводишь уик-энд?"

"Да! Папочка говорит, что мы собираемся завтра пойти в музей!"

"Это звучит здорово".

"Ты можешь пойти с нами?"

Кейт моргнула. "О, нет. Милая, мне очень жаль, но у меня завтра работа". Милая?

"О, все в порядке."

"Но я приду к вам на ужин в понедельник. Это всего-то через два дня." Как глубоко она завязла?

"Ура! Хорошо, папочка хочет еще с тобой поговорить. До скорого"

"До скорого", ответила Кейт.

Произошла заминка на другом конце. "Эй. Прости. Ты ей нравишься".

"Это взаимно. Извини, я не могу пойти с вами . Поход в музей звучит так весело". Музей походит на забаву?

"Ты должна работать на своей реальной работе, я запомнил это," сказал он с притворным вздохом.

"Эй! Это не справедливо. Теперь ты стал злым," она рассмеялась.

"Все справедливо. Ты начала первая."

"Я не попадусь на вашу уловку, Рик Касл".

"Тогда ты умная женщина. У меня было много практики в этом."

Кейт рассмеялась. "Я уверена, что так и есть. Но, к сожалению, я должна вернуться домой. Ребята все смотрят на меня."

"Что?"

"Я в своей машине", она взглянула на 12-й и конечно же, ночной экипаж наблюдал за ней из окна. Вот чем, по сути, они занимаются. "И все они смотрят на меня. Я обычно сразу уезжаю, а сечас создаю слишком интригующую для них картину".

"Ваш участок похож на аквариум?"

"Для меня? Да, к сожалению. Но я…, э-э, увидимся в понедельник?"

"Да. Ой, подожди. Ты же не знаешь, где я живу."

"Да, я не знаю", она кивнула и схватила листок и карандаш. "Пишу".

"425 Брум в Сохо. Квартира 504."

"Хорошо. Увидимся понедельник в 5:30 ", сказала Кейт, когда она нацарапала адрес. Его квартира вероятно сказочное место. Он жил в хорошем районе города.

"Мы с нетерпением ждем его", ответил он. "Хорошей тебе ночи, Кейт".

"Тебе тоже. Попрощайся с Алексис за меня."

"Будет сделано".

"Пока, Рик".

"Пока, Кейт".

Она повесила трубку и расслабилась на мгновение, прежде чем снова вспомнить, что за ней следят. Она закатила глаза и завела мотор .Она собиралась в дом к Ричарду Каслу. На ужин. Она называла его дочь милой и спорила с ним. И если она не ошибается, она провела сейчас самое прекрасное время за всю неделю. Что, черт возьми, происходит?

Она проделала дорогу к дому и припарковалась. Она укуталась в куртку, закрывающую ее от холода позднего ноябрьского ветра и поднялась по ступенькам, кивая Барри ,когда прошла мимо него. Он всегда ей улыбался. Она вспомнила, что иногда бывали дни, что только его улыбка удерживала ее слезы, когда она ехала в лифте.

Ее квартира была холодной. Они не включат отопление снова, пока не станет по-настоящему холодно, одна из бесконечных льгот, живущих на Манхэттене. Она пожала плечами, достала из куртки свое оружие, кладя его в ящик, как всегда. Тогда она пошла в свою комнату и переоделась, одев на себя широкий бесформенный джемпер NYPD. Она зашла в гостиную и огляделась.

Вчера она упаковала и отправила вещи Уилла, и теперь квартира выглядела пустой, полки казались голыми. Она даже не подозревала, что в ее квартире было столько его вещей. Она вздохнула и пошла к холодильнику. Пусто. Здорово.

У нее было два варианта: сходить в магазин и что-нибудь приготовить, или же поесть на ужин попкорн Она нахмурилась, оглядевшись вокруг. Она не хотела есть попкорн на ужин. Теперь это было не нормальным. Все были так рады, когда она немного набрала в весе, она выглядела здоровее, она действительно не хотела возвращаться к прежнему состоянию, еженедельные тесты у участкового врача и ежедневные вопросы со стороны начальников. Она хорошо держалась после дела об убийстве мальчика, и она не хотела возвращаться обратно, когда все было темно, очень темно.

Магазин был на противоположной стороне улицы. Она могла выйти и проделать свой путь как раньше. Она вновь переоделась и схватила ключи и бумажник и ушла. Прогулка была короткой, и ей удалось держать голову поднятой, как нормальный человек, даже проходя две аллеи на пути туда. Она смогла это сделать. Она смогла пройти весь путь, ни разу не опустив головы.

Она купила зелень и овощи, картофель и немного курицы и рыбы. То, что можно просто пожарить, придя домой, рассчитано на несколько простых приемов пищи, пытаясь питаться как человек, а не заказывать фаст-фуд домой. Она даже купила мороженое, просто потому, что ей так захотелось. Она могла все сделать сама. Она могла быть сама собой. Что-то больно кольнуло, так происходила всегда, когда она думала, что Уилл вернется. Она все оплатила и взяла чек из рук улыбающейся девушки. Она улыбнулась ей в ответ.

Кейт пошла домой, твердо держа свою голову поднятой вверх. Она наконец сделала это, войдя в лифт она вздохнула. Это не должно было занять столько усилий. Но на самом деле, что бы сказал ее терапевт? Травма - уродливое слово, которое она ненавидела, она прошла через травму, и справиться с ней не простое занятие, в течение шести месяцев или даже нескольких лет. Пройдет еще много времени, прежде чем жизнь вернется в нормальное русло.

Это было достаточно нормально для двадцати трех летней девушки с постравматическим синдромом. Она фыркнула. Да, нормально было не совсем правильное слово, но что ей остается, кроме того, что просто двигаться дальше?


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Понедельник был сумасшедший. Двойное убийство и двое очень опасных подозреваемых. Бурный день с большим количеством бумажной работы. Кейт взглянула на часы, положив голову на левую руку, с силой сжала ручку в правой руке и глубоко вздохнула. Было 17:10. Ей нужно было уйти. Она взглянула на файлы на своем столе и пожала плечами. Она могла бы закончить их в среду, в них все равно были только ее личные записи, департаменту они понадобятся только через день.

Она начала прибираться на своем столе и Эспозито перегнулся через проход. "Что это? Кэтрин Беккет собирается раньше шести?"

"Верно, Эспозито," буркнула она. "У некоторых есть жизнь, знаешь ли."

"О, я знаю", ответил он и Кейт покачала головой. "Я не знаю, что ты сделала со своей."

"Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, Эспозито," ответила Кейт, встав и надевая свою куртку. "До встречи в среду."

Он, прищурившись, посмотрел на нее, но кивнул. "До встречи в среду."

Кейт продвигалась через участок, помахав детективам, столпившимся вокруг доски, где были записи об убийстве. Она обменялась дружеским взглядом с Эргин по пути к лифту. Он был хорошим парнем, ее напарником по ночной смене. Если он будет в хорошем настроении, и ночь выдастся спокойной, он может взять на себя часть ее бумажной работы. Они время от времени делали это друг для друга.

Она добралась до своей машины и вытащила адрес. Движение было напряженным, и она добиралась до Сохо целых 20 минут. Оказавшись там, она стянула с себя куртку NYPD и надела коричневое пальто поверх серой футболки. Это не было идеально, но все равно лучше, чем появится в форме.

Она вышла из машины и вошла в здание. Никто даже не взглянул на нее. Она думала, что здесь более безопасно ... о, нет, швейцар знал, кто она, он улыбнулся и кивнул ей. Рик предупредил его. Это было странно, ее узнал человек, которого она не встречала раньше. Лифт был экстравагантный - позолоченный и весь в зеркалах.

Она поднялась на пятый этаж и осмотрелась вокруг, пройдя несколько шагов до 504-ой. Подойдя к двери, она сделала глубокий вдох. Действительно ли она собирается поужинать с Ричардом Каслом и его дочерью? Изнутри доносился шум и звук детского смеха. Кейт улыбнулась. Да, она собиралась это сделать.

Она постучала.

"Я открою!"

Послышался звук скользящих шагов, а затем дверь открылась, показалось сияющее лицо Алексис. "Привет, Кейт!"

"Привет, Алексис," Кейт улыбнулась, она позволила затащить себя в квартиру. "Как ты?"

"Я замечательно!" взволнованно сказала Алексис. "У нас пицца!"

"Звучит неплохо", сказала ей Кейт, когда Рик подошел, чтобы приветствовать ее. "Привет".

"Привет. Спасибо, что пришла".

"Я счастлива быть здесь". Она переминалась с одной ноги на другую, а затем поняла, на ней все еще был пистолет. "Гм ..."

"Алексис, дорогая, не могли бы ты поставить салат на стол?" предложил Рик.

"Конечно, папочка!" она убежала.

"Что-то не так?"

Кейт одарила его благодарной улыбкой. "Я по-прежнему при оружии, и я, э-э ... куда я могу его убрать? Я не могу оставить его в машине".

"Это удивительно", усмехнулся он.

"Извини?"

"Я хочу сказать, гм ... маленькая девочка, безопасность, пистолет. Правильно! Пойдем." Она засмеялась и последовала за ним через огромную гостиную в комнату, похожую на кабинет. "Мы скоро вернемся, Тыковка".

"Хорошо!"

Он закрыл дверь и поманил ее к огромной книжной полке, где он опустился на колени и открыл сейф. "Ты чувствуешь с ним себя защищенной?"

"Да, всегда, когда я не на дежурстве", ответила она, вынимая пистолет из кобуры и передавая ему, вместе с ее значком. "Спасибо за это. Я действительно не подумала об этом. Обычно я не расстаюсь с ним."

"Без проблем", сказал он, когда он закрыл сейф. "Я думаю, что это круто".

Она посмотрела на него. "Тебе нравится тот факт, что я применяю силу, не так ли?"

"Что ты? Я только что держал пистолет и убрал его в сейф. Это так круто".

"Тебе что, двенадцать?"

"Иногда", он пожал плечами. "Давай теперь поспешим отсюда пока кое-кто не пересолил салат, что станет главной темой для разговоров этим вечером».

"Предыдущий опыт?"

Он кивнул и открыл дверь, показывая ей следовать за ним. "Она очень помогает на кухне, но ей не хватает определенных ... скажем так, тонкостей".

"Ну, давайте!" Алексис сказала со своего места за столом. "Я голодна!"

Рик жестом пригласил ее сесть напротив Алексис, а затем развернулся, чтобы захватить пиццу из печи.

"Это домашняя пицца?" Кейт спросила, когда он поставил ее перед ними.

"Конечно," он с легкостью ответил. "Мы делаем только домашнюю пиццу в вечер пиццы".

"Гораздо лучше обычной", добавила Алексис. "В ней много сыра".

"Мы позволим Кейт быть судьей," Рик засмеялся, разрезая пиццу на кусочки и затем раскладывая ее.

Они терпеливо ждали, пока Кейт взяла кусочек. "Вы собираетесь наблюдать, как я ем?"

"Я должна видеть твою реакцию", серьезно сказала Алексис.

"Так оно и есть", усмехнулся Рик.

Кейт прищурилась, глядя на него, но откусила маленький кусочек. Это было здорово. "Просто объедение", объявила она, когда проглотила. "Алексис, ты помогала ее готовить?"

"Я раскатывала тесто и делала соус".

"Мы часто так делаем", объяснил Рик. "А еще у нас есть салат и чесночный хлеб."

"Этого достаточно", Кейт улыбнулась. "Это здорово. Спасибо".

"Кейт, а у тебя бывают семейные обеды?" просила Алексис.

Кейт проглотила следующий кусочек и перевела дыхание. "Не совсем", сказала она осторожно, надеясь сохранить свой голос мягким и светлым. "Мой папа очень занят".

"А как насчет твоей мамочки?"

Кейт моргнула. "Гм ... моя мама, моя мама больше не с нами."

"О".

Наступила тишина. Алексис выглядела немного смущенной, но не стала расспрашивать, Рик выглядел ... он выглядел странно грустным. "Извини", пробормотал он.

Кейт подняла плечо. "Все хорошо". У нее пробежали мурашки. "Чему ты научилась сегодня в школе, Алексис?"

Алексис вновь оживилась и Кейт заметила, как Рик смотрел на нее краем глаза. "Мы говорили об океане", взволнованно сказал ей Алексис. "И мы должны выбрать животное и сделать по нему проект. Я хочу сделать про морских черепах."

"Алексис у нас поклонник морских черепах," вставил Рик, его взгляд все еще был созерцательным, но он улыбнулся своей дочери.

"Папа говорит, что на этой неделе мы можем пойти посмотреть на них в зоопарк и сфотографировать".

"Это замечательная идея. Но, скажите мне, почему морские черепахи?"

Алексис сияла. "Почему? Потому что они удивительные!"

Кейт рассмеялась. "Я вижу. Но почему они удивительные"?

На мгновение это завело Алексис в тупик и Кейт это заметила, Рик откусил большой кусок от пиццы. Алексис задумчиво жевала свой кусок и повернулась к Кейт.

"Они очень древние, они живут по-настоящему долго. И они, гм, плавают по морскому течению, чтобы пройти очень большие расстояния и чтобы отложить яйца. Они охраняют свои яйца, пока из них не вылупятся маленькие черепашки, они хорошие мамы. И,... гм, они рептилии, но они живут в океане и плавают очень быстро, даже если они медленно ползают на земле."

"Ты привела для меня замечательные доводы, почему они такие удивительные", ответила Кейт.

"Для меня тоже", добавил Рик.

"Какое у тебя любимое морское животное, Кейт?" спросила Алексис. "И почему?"

О, она была умным маленьким ребенком, не так ли? "Пингвины", Кейт ответила легко. "Они очень быстрые в воде, как и морские черепахи, и они так же уходят на большие расстояния, чтобы отложить яйца. Они умные. Они сохраняют температуру тела в разгар зимы. Их папы заботиться о яйцах. И они выбирают себе пару на всю жизнь ", добавила Кейт в конце.

"Встреть свою пару - это главное для твоего любимого животного?" Рик спросил.

Кейт встретилась с ним глазами. "Я бы так сказала."

"Хм".

"Хм", она передразнила. Алексис хихикнула. "Что смешного?"

"Вы, ребята, смешные ", объяснила Алексис. "Забыли про ужин".

"Что, ужин уже остыл"? Рик спросил, прежде чем он начал напевать тему из Звездных Войн.

"Папа! Ну вот, опять", Алексис резко воскликнула. "Он всегда делает это."

"Напевает главную тему из Звездных войн?"

"Да. Он одержим."

"А ты нет?"

Алексис пожала плечами. "Это хорошие фильмы".

"Ты их все видела?"

"Звездные войны - это начальное образование в семье Каслов," вставил Рик, взяв достаточную паузу чтобы ответить и захватить еще один кусочек пиццы.

"Я вижу", Кейт кивнула. "Какой твой любимый фильм, Алексис?"

"У меня много любимых, но я очень люблю фильм о Гарри Поттере", ответила она. "Ты читала книги? Папа и я закончили читать четвертую".

"Я тоже," Кейт улыбнулась. "Я не могу дождаться, когда выйдет пятая."

"Я тоже!"

"Ты читала Гарри Поттера"?

Кейт обратилась "к гудящему человеку". "Я только что сказала это твоей дочери. Разве ты не слушаешь?"

"Только тогда, когда считаю нужным", усмехнулся он. "Ты их правда любишь?"

"Я попалась на крючок. С тех пор как они вышли".

"Мне нравится Гермиона," сказала Алексис.

"Мне тоже", сказала ей Кейт. "Она очень умная."

"Умнее, чем мальчики", кивнула Алексис.

"Я могу раскрыть тебе секрет?" спросила ее Кейт. Девочка выразительно кивнула. "Девочки умнее, чем мальчики. Чаще всего".

"Эй!" Рик воскликнул. "Не говори ей об этом. Это не так, Алексис".

"Так мальчики всегда умнее, чем девочки?" Алексис спросила его.

"Нет, я просто имел в виду ... ну ... девочки не всегда умнее, чем мальчики. Иногда мальчики умнее."

"Редко," Кейт пробормотал в свой напиток.

"Ты не помогаешь".

"Я не согласна. Я пытаюсь научить твою дочь реальному жизненному уроку".

"Да, папа. Это реальный жизненный урок", ухмыляясь, добавила Алексис.

Он поднял руки вверх. "Вы хотите десерт? Потому что я сейчас сомневаюсь, дать ли его вам".

"Нет, нет, я хочу десерт!" просила Алексис. "Прости папочка."

"Я не сожалею, но я не могу отказаться от десерта", сказала ему Кейт. "Все было здорово."

Он тепло взглянул и улыбнулся. "Рад, что ты так и думаешь. Приглашаем тебя к нам в любое время."

Она только улыбнулась и наблюдала, как он подошел к холодильнику, и возвратился с небольшим чизкейком. Ей придется завтра дважды тренироваться просто, что бы сжечь эту порцию.

"Чизкейк"! завизжала Алексис. "Мой любимый!"

"Будто я не знаю этого," Рик смеялся, режа его на три ломтика, и положил их на тарелки. "Ты не против чизкейка, Кейт?"

"Чизкейк тоже может стать моим любимым лакомством", она пожала плечами.

Алексис улыбнулась ей, когда Рик передал им их десерт и ушел положить остальной пирог обратно в холодильник. Он присоединился к ним через минуту, они стали есть в довольной тишине.

"Итак, каковы твои планы на День Благодарения?" спросил Рик несколько минут спустя.

"Работа", Кейт ответила.

"Ты должна работать в День благодарения?" вздохнула Алексис.

Кейт посмотрела на них, они находились в равной степени ужаса. "Мы меняемся. Я получаю Рождество в этом году, но не день благодарения".

"О," Алексис кивнула.

Рик подмигнул ей. "Это никуда не годится".

Кейт пожала плечами. "Бывает".

"Кейт"? Алексис спросила несколько минут спустя.

"Да?"

"Что ты делаешь на работе?"

Кейт сглотнула, а затем сделал глоток воды. Рик выглядел почти так же заинтриговано, как Алексис. "Ну, я помогаю людям ловить преступников".

"Но как?"

"Я собираю доказательства и осматриваюсь на месте преступления пока детективы туда добираются."

"Как разведчик?"

"Да," Кейт улыбнулась. "Именно так. А иногда я выхожу и ищу вещи."

"На улице"? Рик спросил.

"Большую часть среды я провела в мусорном контейнере", ответила Кейт.

Алексис сморщила нос. "Не похоже, что это весело."

"Согласна. Но я нашла ожерелье, оно было важно для расследования".

"Чем же ?" Рик спросил.

Кейт повернулась к нему. "Почему ты хочешь это знать?"

"Мне интересно", он с легкостью ответил. "Преступления очаровывают меня."

"Папочка как-то раз приклеил себя скотчем к стулу", Алексис сказал ей.

"Он, что"? спросила Кейт, обращаясь к Рику приподняв свою бровь. Он покраснел. "И почему он это делает?"

"Он хочет убедиться, что Деррик может выйти из ... ... неприятностей?"

"Да. Неприятностей. Хорошая память, Тыковка," Рик улыбнулся ей, избегая смотреть на Кейт. "Мне нравится проводить свои исследования".

"Приклеивая себя скотчем к стулу?"

"И в шкафу", добавила Алексис.

Кейт посмотрела на него, потом посмотрела на Алексис. "И, в то время как Папочка связан, что ты делаешь?"

"Ой, бабушка берет меня с ней за покупками", Алексис усмехнулась. "И если он к тому времени, как мы вернемся, не выберется, она развязывает его ... после его лекции".

"Да, это был веселый день", торопливо сказал Рик, стоя с тарелками. "Почему бы вам двоим не пойти в гостиную, пока я убираюсь".

"Может ли Кейт остаться на фильм?" возбужденно спросила Алексис.

"Я не знаю, милая. Мы должны спросить, что думает об этом Кейт".

Алексис повернулась к ней с большими голубыми глазами. "Можешь ли ты остаться?"

"Конечно," Кейт улыбнулась. Ей было весело и она не спешила вернуться к себе в одинокую и холодную квартиру. "Пойдем выберем, что будем смотреть, пока твой папа прибирается".

"Хорошо".

Она позволила Алексис проводить ее в гостиную, где их ожидала впечатляющая коллекция фильмов. Алексис перебирала их, давая Кейт комментарии к фильмам и спрашивая ее мнение. В конце концов, они остановились на Принцессе лебедь, этот мультик Кейт не видела много лет. Алексис положила диск и потащила Кейт к дивану, где она плюхнулась и похлопала по месту рядом с ней.

Кейт села и Алексис сразу же прижалась к ней с ее стороны. Кейт немного вздрогнула, но затем расслабилась, стала перебирать волосы девочки.

"Папочка, поспеши! Я должна быть в постели в девять!"

Кейт услышала, как Рик рассмеялся, он вернулся к ним и сел рядом с Кейт, глядя на свою дочь. "Ты всегда будешь мне об этом напоминать, малыш?"

"Нет. Но если я тебе не напомню, то ты забудешь ".

Он засмеялся и встретился глазами с Кейт. "Все хорошо?" спросил он тихо, указывая на позицию Алексис. Кейт кивнула и Рик взял пульт и включил фильм.

"Принцесса лебедь, опять?" простонал он.

"Эй, мне нравится этот фильм," Кейт возразила, подталкивая его своим свободным локтем.

"Да!" согласилась Алексис.

"Я больше никогда не выиграю", ворчал он, притаившись на своем месте.

Кейт наблюдала за ним краем глаза в процессе фильма, и хотя он изначально выглядел скучающим, она заметила, как он повторяет части диалогов и песни. Алексис делала то же самое некоторое время, пока Кейт не почувствовала, что та все больше облокачивается на нее.

"Кажется, там кто-то засыпает, маленькая мисс", тихо сказала она, когда прошло примерно две трети мультфильма.

"Угу", пробормотала Алексис.

"Время идти в кроватку," Рик улыбнулся. "Рада, что приняла ванную после школы?" спросил он, когда стал поднимать ее.

"Да".

Рик посмотрел на Кейт, когда та потянулась к пульту и остановила фильм. "Я ... э-э ..."

"Кейт"? Алексис просила.

"Да, милая?"

"Ты тоже меня уложишь"?

Кейт почувствовала, что ее глаза расширяются, и она и Рик обменялись удивленными взглядами. Он кивнул, как бы говоря: "тебе отвечать".

"Конечно," Кейт ответил через минуту. Рик улыбнулся, и она последовала за ним вверх по лестнице. Они повернули за угол и Рик толкнул дверь, открывая светло-фиолетовый комнату с таким количеством игрушек, что Кейт не доводилась видеть. В большом книжном шкафу стояли игрушки, но книг было больше. Она полюбила эту детскую.

Рик положил Алексис на кровать. "Время, чтобы почистить зубы, тыковка".

Алексис кивнула и спрыгнула, поплелась в ванную комнату и закрыла дверь. Рик повернулся к Кейт.

"Спасибо, я ..."

"Это не проблема".

"Нет, я имею в виду, я знаю, я просто ... я ... она обычно не такая, гм, не так быстро привыкает, не пойми меня неправильно,.?. Ты классная, но, э-э ..."

Кейт улыбнулась его неловкости. "Ничего страшного. Я поняла. И это не беда. Я прекрасно провела сегодня время".

"Да?"

"Да".

Алексис вышла из ванной в маленькой синей ночной рубашке, вытирая рот рукавом. "Готово", она улыбнулась.

Рик поднял ее на кровать и укутал ее горой одеял. "Достаточно тепло?"

"Да," Алексис хихикнула.

"Хочешь историю на ночь?"

Алексис покачала головой и поманила Кейт. Кейт медленно подошла и в конечном итоге оказалась у изголовья кровати, в то время как Рик сел на край рядом с дочкой.

"Спасибо, что пришла, Кейт," сказала Алексис, когда ее глаза начали слипаться.

"Мне было приятно", Кейт сказала ей, почти рассеяно убирая прядь волос со лба девочки.

"Ты придешь на следующей неделе?" она услышала мягкий шепот ребенка.

"Я ..." она взглянула на Рика, который пожал плечами.

"Ты долгожданный гость".

Кейт перевела дыхание. Неужели она хотела этого? Ей было очень весело сегодня вечером. И здесь, в этом доме, не было никаких убийц или плохих парней, просто злые волшебники и смех. "Конечно, Алексис. Я хотела бы этого."

"Хорошо".

А потом ее дыхание выравнивается, и они смотрели, как она погрузилась в сон. Они просто смотрели на маленькую девочку. Потом они оба, казалось поняли, что они делают, и Рик встал, указывая Кейт следовать за ним из комнаты. Он выключал свет, когда они выходили, и Кейт улыбнулась, когда она увидела мерцание, свет зажегся в комнате, окутав комнату теплым свечением.

"Хороший ночник", прошептала она, когда он закрыл дверь.

"Она не любит темноту, ну и мне нравится делать для нее особенные вещи", он пожал плечами, когда они шли вниз по лестнице.

Они стояли в фойе и смотрели друг на друга. "Мне было весело", она продолжила после неловкой паузы.

"Мне тоже", он кивнул.

"Это ..."

"Разве это странно? Я не чувствую, что это странно", сказал он.

"Нет, это просто ... непривычно?"

Он кивнул. "Мы можем привыкнуть. Хочешь присесть? Или тебе нужно домой?"

Кейт покачала головой. "Я не спешу. Мы можем посидеть".

Они вошли в гостиную и сели на диван, лицом друг к другу. Еще через минуту молчания, Рик протянул свою руку. "Привет, я Рик".

Кейт рассмеялась, но взяла его за руку. "Кейт".

"Приятно познакомиться с тобой не на раздаче автографов".

"Приятно познакомиться", она улыбнулась. "Твоя дочь очаровательна".

"Она полностью поглощена тобой", он рассмеялся. "Не может перестать говорить о тебе ни на минуту."

"Если честно, я тоже поглощена ею, если это не слишком ... странно."

Он покачал головой. "Ей было тяжело. Я просто ... ну, это очень приятно, что она ..."

"Что она?"

Он вздохнул и провел рукой по своему лицу. "Ее мама… Останови меня, если это станет слишком личным. Ее практически нет, ты понимаешь?"

Кейт кивнула. "Я догадывалась".

"Мы вернулись из ужасной поездки и она встретила тебя, такую замечательную, милую, добрую девушку, которая читала ей и позволила уснуть у себя на коленях, и она совершенно поражена тобой. И ты пришла на ужин, ты прелесть, ты же знаешь это? "

Кейт мягко улыбнулась. Он был обеспокоен тем, что ее мать бросила ребенка будто обузу. "Она замечательная, Рик".

"Я рад, что ты так считаешь, я просто ... Я даже не знаю, как это сказать. Обычно я не знакомлю Алексис с теми, с кем я встречаюсь. Но, я же не встречаюсь с тобой".

Кейт нервно засмеялась. "Нет, конечно нет."

"Так что я не знаю, как соблюсти протокол", он сказал ей тихо, встретившись с ее взглядом. "И главное ты не выглядишь как человек, который будет играть чувствами ребенка"

"Не буду", поспешно ответила Кейт.

"Да, я почувствовал твою положительную энергетику."

Кейт фыркнула. "Мы на самом деле должны поговорить об этом по некоторым причинам."

"Ты преступник?" спросил он нетерпеливо.

"Нет! Но мы должны поговорить о том, почему ты доверился мне", она засмеялась. "Я просто зашла в магазин и показала тебе значок, откуда ты знал, что он настоящий. Ты знаешь, что некоторые люди могут использовать подделку, что бы использовать в своих целях?"

Он усмехнулся. "Я тебя контролировал."

"Что?" выдохнула она.

"В магазине есть камеры. Они следили за Алексис".

Кейт моргнула. "О".

"Не волнуйся. Я очарователен и учтив, но не наивен."

"И дерзкий".

"Иногда", он рассмеялся. "Но спасибо", сказал он серьезно. "Ты за ней прекрасно присмотрела."

"Это стоило того".

"Вернемся к протоколу," вздохнул он. "Я очень рад познакомиться с тобой. Ты умная и интересная, и мой ребенок считает, что ты замечательная. И ты прекрасно ладишь с моим ребенком. Чего стоит только "Почему именно?" за обедом. Это было просто гениально. "

"Спасибо", она покраснела.

"Но я просто ..."

"Знай, ты можешь спросить," сказала она тихо.

"Ты собираешься продолжать общаться с моей малышкой? Потому что, не пойми меня неправильно, я считаю, что ты прекрасно с ней общаешься, но я не могу ... Я не могу позволить ей привыкнуть к тебе, если ты собираешься ее оставить. Я хочу, чтобы ты поняла, что я имею ввиду, я понимаю, что это серьезно для первого ужина, тем более мы недавно встретили тебя, но она ... она сильно к тебе привязалась, и я не хотел бы видеть как ты ее оставишь, когда она тебя по настоящему полюбит. " выпалил он, будто это было странно и неправильно.

Кейт не знала, что и думать. Она была здесь на прекрасном ужине с хорошим парнем и его милым ребенком, но была ли она готова стать частью жизни этой маленькой девочки ? Неужели она хотела стать этой частью? Неужели она была готова приходить и спасать ее о боли, пока ее не стало слишком много? Будет ли этого достаточно? Достаточно будет ужинать с ними раз в неделю, и проводить выходные в музее? Не помешает ли ее дружба с невинным ребенком - ее жизни, любовь к этому ребенку - дружбе с хорошим парнем? Потому что она уже могла признать, что она и Рик это серьезно.

"Я хочу сказать, я не говорю, что ты должна стать для нее новой мамой", Рик ворвались в ее мысли.

"Я знаю", Кейт улыбнулась. Она вздохнула и прояснила свои мысли. Это может быть хорошо для нее. Это было бы прекрасно. "Знаешь что? Я в деле"

"Ты согласна"?

"Ужин и проводить время с твоим ребенком каждую неделю или что-то вроде этого? Я могу это сделать, Рик. Я готова."

"Она оценит это, спасибо" он кивнул. "Значит, с нами все хорошо?"

"Все отлично".

"Хорошо. Хорошо. Хм, ты хочешь вина или чего-нибудь еще?"

"Я в порядке, на самом деле", Кейт улыбнулась. Она не любила использовать алкоголь, чтобы отвлечься. Она работала над своей зависимостью.

"Хорошо", он пожал плечами. Они сидели молча в течение минуты. "Гм ... Ты знаешь, для писателя я оказался сбитым с толку".

"Чем же?"

"Я не силен в светской беседе".

Она фыркнула. "Ты шутишь".

«Разговаривать с читателями мне приходится, но весь разговор сводится к книгам. Реклама - это не общение. Но в ней я хорош. Фактически, я не разговариваю о настоящих вещах с настоящими людьми, которые не сводят разговор к обсуждению, у кого сколько вкачано силикона? Таких разговоров не так уж много."

Кейт моргнула. "Ну, я думаю, что у тебя не плохо выходит."

Он опустил голову. "Извини, мне зверски неудобно."

Кейт рассмеялась. "Это прекрасно. Это освежает."

"Освежает"?

"Это лучше, чем пара брошенных фраз или шутка, повторяемая весь день."

"Жизнь в участке достаточно сдержанная, я правильно понял?"

Довольно. "Да, быть женщиной там не просто. Я имею в виду, это не плохо, только ... это мир, в котором правят мужчины, ты понимаешь?"

"Я уверен, что ты все изменишь ."

"Спасибо".

"И так, Кэтрин Беккет. Что вы делаете, когда вы не на службе?"

Она рассмеялась. "Не слишком многое. Я читаю. Мне нравится проводить время на улице. Я хожу в парк. Если честно, я не многим занимаюсь."

"Кажется, что этого достаточно, чтобы бы расслабится."

"Наверное", она кивнула. "А иногда я хожу на подписание книг".

Он усмехнулся. "Теперь становится веселее".

"Скорее интереснее", она согласилась. "Что ты делаешь, когда не рекламируешь свои книги?"

Он пожал плечами. "Я пишу. Я забочусь о своем ребенке. Я играю в видеоигры".

"Компьютерные игры"?

"Эй, я молодой, я парень. Я могу играть в видеоигры," запротестовал он.

"Не мне тебя осуждать", она засмеялись.

"Ты осуждаешь."

"А вот и нет".

"А вот и да".

"Это глупо", сказала она, чтобы остановить препирательство. "Значит, видео игры и сочинительство? И никаких званных обедов, и горячих свиданий?"

Он покачал головой. "Не так много, нет. Я делаю это для рекламы несколько раз в год, а потом я хотел бы побыть в спокойных домашних условиях. Алексис ... Ей не нравились эти месяцы".

"Потерял много ночей, так я понимаю?"

"Да. Раньше было хорошо, когда были я и ее мама, торжества, но теперь, это только я и она ... ей не нравиться, когда я ухожу."

Кейт кивнула. " Я понимаю."

"Да".

"У тебя усталый вид", отметила она.

"Почему ты единственная, кто сказал мне это, ну, не считая моей мамы?" спросил он ее. "Серьезно. Все остальные думает, что я кролик Энерджайзер".

"Вероятно, потому что у тебя всегда широкая улыбка", Кейт ответила. "Но у тебя усталый вид. Ты должен лечь спать".

"Это попытка пропустить наш восхитительно не-неловкий разговор, мисс Беккет?"

Кейт закатила глаза. "Нет, просто пытаюсь убедиться, что ты проснешься вовремя, чтобы проводить свою дочку в школу с утра."

Он улыбнулся. " Хорошо, согласен, извини", он зевнул. "Я выжат".

"Я тоже", призналась она.

"Давай достанем твое оружие, Энни".

"Хорошая фраза", она рассмеялась, когда последовала за ним в офис.

"Ах, женщина, которая знает театр", он усмехнулся, передал ей пистолет и значок, наблюдая, как она прячет их на безопасном расстоянии. "Все еще круто."

"И ты еще думаешь, что это чуть-чуть жутко" она предложила.

"Эх", он пожал плечами. "Так, гм ... ты так же свободна в понедельник вечером на следующей неделе?"

Кейт кивнула. "Да".

"Хотела бы ты приехать на ужин еще раз?"

Она улыбнулась. Она была согласна. "Это было бы здорово".

Он просиял, и они направились к двери. "Ну, гм, это было прекрасно. Спасибо, что пришла".

"Не за что. Я прекрасно провела время".

"То же время на следующей неделе?"

"Да. Звучит отлично."

Он протянул ей руку, и она пожала ее, а потом они просто стояли, держась за руки, в течение долгого времени, смотря друг на друга.

"Спокойной ночи, Рик", сказала Кейт, когда, наконец, поняла, что они уже долгое время стоят в коридоре.

"Тебе тоже, Кейт," он ответил, опустив ее руку и открыв ей дверь. "Спасибо, что пришла".

"Мне было приятно".

Они улыбались, а потом она пошла к лифту. Она вошла внутрь и услышала щелчок его замка, тогда она нажала кнопку первого этажа. Роскошные двери закрылись, и механизм начал уносить ее от больших апартаментов с хорошим парнем и милым ребенком. Но она вернется туда через неделю. Насколько долго длиться неделя?


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

"Так, мальчики сказали мне, что ты рано ушла в понедельник?"

Кейт повернулась, чтобы обнаружить Лэйни Периш, нового ассистента судмедэксперта, прислонившуюся к ее столу. Они ходили в кафе несколько раз, когда она начала работать с ними. Кейт находила ее веселой и немного напористой. Было приятно, что рядом была другая девушка, девушка, которая напоминала ей быть более женственной. С Капровски они всегда держалась особняком против мужского коллектива, но она не была любительницей поболтать.

"А если это так?" Кейт спокойно ответила.

"Мне просто любопытно, почему", Лэйни пожала плечами, регулируя ее кресло. "Из всего, что ты мне рассказывала, и из того, что они все говорят, следует, что ты никогда не уходила раньше".

"Я на самом деле никогда не уходила раньше ", Кейт ответила, разбирая бумаги, которые Эгрин закончил за нее. Ей нужно не забыть угостить его содовой. "Я просто вернулась домой в разумное время."

"Немного странно для тебя", отметила Лэйни, Кейт отодвинула кресло, когда Эспозито прошел между их столами. "Сегодня тихий день, никаких тел. Итак, выкладывай".

"Почему ты всегда предлагаешь мне что-то "выкладывать"?" спросила Кейт, доставая свои вещи. "Я могла пойти домой, чтобы поспать. Это была напряженная неделя".

"Но ты этого не сделала. Ты выглядишь слишком расслабленной для той, кто ничего не делал, а лишь спал полтора дня".

Кейт покачала головой. "Ты же понимаешь, что это не имеет смысла?"

Лэйни засмеялась. "Хватит. Выкладывай".

"Я была на ужине у друга дома", Кейт пожала плечами. Это было правдой, ну или это было более близко к истине.

"Какого друга?"

"Почему это тебя так заботит?"

"А почему ты не хочешь мне сказать?"

Они посмотрели друг на друга. "Беккет, скажи своей подруге, почему ты ушла так рано, таким образом мы все сможем спокойно вернуться к работе, не так ли? Вы девушки временами доставляете мне головную боль", заворчал Эспозито.

"Замолкни, Эспозито," ответили вместе Кейт и Лэйни.

"Сдаюсь", пробормотал он.

"В любом случае," Лэйни усмехнулась, обращаясь к Кейт, и подмигнула. "Кто твой новый друг?"

Кейт вздохнула. Тянуть дальше было равносильно подготовке к пункции. "Рик Касл", тихо сказала она.

"Извини, что?"

"Рик Касл", она еще раз повторила, бросая на Лэйни взгляд. "И не делай из этого шума".

"Ты пошла на свидание с Риком Каслом?" завизжала Лэйни.

Кейт зыркнула на нее, когда нескольких голов повернулись в их сторону. "Нет, я не была", она ответила громко, переводя свой взгляд на любопытных, которые быстро обратно развернулись к своим столам. "По правде, Лэйни".

"Я сожалею," она улыбнулась. "А если серьезно? Ты ужинала с ним? С писателем?"

"Я ужинала с ним и его ребенком. Это был ... это был просто ужин".

"Его ребенком? У Касла есть ребенок?"

"Да, дочка", Кейт легко ответила. "Она восхитительна."

"Как это произошло?"

"Да, Беккет. Пожалуйста, расскажи нам. Мы все умираем, как хотим знать", добавил Эспозито, наклонившись к ним через проход.

"Ты хочешь, что бы я заплетала тебе волосы, пока она нам рассказывает, или я сначала тебя стукну, Эспозито?"

Он отпрянул и Кейт засмеялась, когда он встретился с глазами Лэйни с некоторым волнением. "Ну, Лэйни. Давай переберемся в комнату отдыха. Я думаю, что мы дали достаточно корма этим рыбешкам для разговоров."

Она пошла за медассистентом из отдела в комнату отдыха, где она закрыла дверь. "Первое правило - никогда не закрывай дверь. Они возьмут плоскогубцы и снимут ее с петель, что бы добраться до нас".

"Прости," засмеялась Лэйни, плюхнувшись вниз на кушетку. "Теперь рассказывай. Как это произошло?"

"Я встретилась с ними, когда пришла подписать книгу и провела некоторое время с дочерью, и они пригласили меня на ужин. Я пошла. Было очень здорово", сказала Кейт, неловко стоя в центре комнаты.

"Здорово".

"Да. Мы ужинали и смотрели кино."

"Какой фильм?"

"Принцесса лебедь".

"Серьезно?" спросила она, хихикая.

"Эй, его выбрала семилетняя девочка".

Лэйни расслабилась на диване. "Прошли годы с того момента, когда я смотрела этот мультфильм ".

"Правда?" Кейт села рядом с ней. "Это было весело".

"Ты с ними снова увидишься?"

Кейт кивнула, играя с ее пальцами, когда она выглянула в окно. "В следующий понедельник, я ужинаю с ними еще раз."

"Ты собираешься это делать каждую неделю?"

Кейт встретилась с ее взглядом. "Я не знаю. Может быть."

"Ты выглядишь как смайлик!" сказал ей Лэйни. "Как твой парень - Уилл? Как он это принял?"

"Он вернулся в Бостон".

"О…".

"Ты знаешь, на самом деле это не проблема?" Кейт грустно усмехнулась.

"Ты говорила о вас так, что мне казалось, что ты действительно любила его."

Кейт кивнула. "Так и было".

"Извини". Лэйни положила руку ей на ногу.

Кейт одарила ее слабой улыбкой. "Все в порядке. Бывает".

"Все равно паршиво".

"Да. Так и есть. Но…", она встретилась глазами с Лэйни. Говоря об этом, ей не становилось менее паршиво. Ей нужно было время, чтобы отвлечься. "Как у тебя дела?"

Лэйни просияла. "Я встретила хорошего парня".

"О, правда?"

"Энтони - пожарный".

"Ох, модель из календаря?"

"В прошлом году он был «мистер Май»."

"Здорово", Кейт улыбнулась ей. С Лэйни было легко и весело. "Расскажите мне побольше". Оба их пейджера просигналили одновременно. "Давай посидим где-нибудь и выпьем пару коктейлей на этой неделе?"

Лэйни кивнула. "Может завтра? Маленький ложный День Благодарения?"

Кейт улыбнулась. Это было бы прекрасно. Хотя, она не будет отрицать, сэндвичи с индейкой в участке всегда были необыкновенно хороши. Она не была против отсутствия настоящих праздников, которых было много. Ей не к кому было возвращаться домой, чтобы отпраздновать их, прежде всего Уилла больше не было в этой воображаемой картине. Но это было не подходящие время, чтобы вспоминать об этом . "Звучит неплохо, Лэйни. Может завтра в 7?"

"Замечательно. Правда раздражает, когда остаешься дежурить в праздник?"

"В противном случае это было бы слишком легко," Кейт пожала плечами, когда они покинули комнату отдыха и разошлись.

Может Кейт смогла бы пройти через это одна. У нее больше не было Уилла, но у нее была Лэйни, а в понедельник она будет с Риком и Алексис, и Мэдисон была поблизости ... Она сможет это сделать.

"Я открою. Я открою. Нет, папочка! Позволь мне!"

Дверь открылась с ухмыляющимся лицом Ричарда Касла. Он выглядел потрясающе красивым, одетый в синюю рубашку, расстегнутую на несколько пуговиц, и в простых джинсах. Завершала эту потрясающую картину его дочка, которую он держал верх тормашками у себя под мышкой.

"Привет, Кейт".

"Привет", она засмеялась, когда Алексис махнула своей головой и ее косички весело подпрыгнули.

"Папа! Отпусти меня!"

"Прости, ты что-нибудь слышала?" спросил он, делая шаг назад, так что бы Кейт могла пройти и закрыть дверь. "Я, кажется, нет."

"Отпусти меня!" Алексис повторила, хихикая.

"О, так это ты сказала. Тогда извини". Он развернул ее правильной стороной вверх и поставил ее на пол. "Так лучше"?

Алексис фыркнула и скрестила ручки на груди, глядя на него. "Я просто хотела сама открыть дверь. Ты не должен был меня хватать."

Он засмеялся. "Приношу свои извинения, маленькая мисс".

"Спасибо". Она повернулась к Кейт. "Как твои дела, Кейт?"

"У меня все хорошо, Алексис", Кейт улыбнулась, все еще находясь в шоке от увиденного. "А как себя чувствуешь ты, находясь в правильном положении?"

"Я замечательно!" она просияла. "Папа водил меня и Пейдж в парк после школы."

"Пейдж твоя подруга?"

«Она моя лучшая подруга," Алексис улыбнулась. Кейт посмотрела на Рика, который одними губами сказал "водой не разольешь". "Мы почти все время вместе."

"Звучит как настоящий друг", Кейт ответила. "Что вы делали в парке?"

"Мы бегали за голубями".

"Правда?"

"Папа преследовал их больше всех."

Кейт посмотрела на Рика, который теперь старательно искал что-то у себя в кармане. "Неужели?"

"Угу. Он наделал столько шума и все так смешно на него смотрели. Было неловко".

"Я представляю, как это выглядело", Кейт рассмеялась. Этот мысленный образ был просто бесценен. "Получилось не плохое шоу, не так ли?"

Он повернулся спокойным лицом к ней. "Тебе нужно сделать пит-стоп в кабинете?"

Кейт улыбнулась - ловко он сменил тему разговора, хитрый. "На самом деле, да."

"Алексис, достанешь пока серебряные приборы, пожалуйста? Мы сейчас вернемся".

Алексис счастливо кивнула и Рик повел Кейт к себе в кабинет.

"Спасибо за напоминание", сказала Кейт, когда он открывал сейф, и она сняла пистолет и значок. Сегодня в комнате царил беспорядок, в центре стола был целый ворох из скомканных страниц.

Он взял у нее пистолет и значок, и запер их в сейфе. "Без проблем. Мне нравится тебе напоминать." Он встал и повел ее обратно в гостиную.

Кейт покачала головой. "На столько же, насколько нравится гонять птиц?" спросила она, когда они дошли до кухни.

Рик пожал плечами и подошел к плите и выключил конфорку. "Кушать подано! Я ни о чем не жалею, те девочки так весело смеялись, не понимаю, чем тебя это так смутило?"

"Потому что это было глупо, папочка," объяснила Алексис, когда, они заняли свои места и Рик начал раскладывать спагетти.

"Надеюсь, тебе понравится", сказал он, передавая Кейт щедрую порцию. "У нас было не особо много вариантов, что приготовить", он взглянул на Алексис.

Кейт улыбнулась. "Домашняя пища всегда прекрасна. Выглядит просто восхитительно. Какой соус?"

"Папа сам приготовил", ответила Алексис. "Папа не любит консервированный соус."

"Так вы кулинар, Мистер Касл?" спросила Кейт, когда она встала и взяла соусницу, в то время как он убрал оставшиеся спагетти со стола. "Скажешь мне, Алексис, когда хватит?".

"Хватит!"

Кейт прекратила поливать соусом порцию Алексис и налила соус на свою собственную кучу спагетти. Домашний соус - какой сюрприз.

"Мне нравится готовить", ответил Рик, когда он вернулся к столу. "Ой, спасибо. Мне достаточно", добавил он, когда она поливала соусом его порцию.

Она села, и они с радостью приступили к еде. Соус был удивительным. Он не имел ни чего общего с соусом из металлических банок. В нем были фактически куски помидоров. Когда в последний раз она ела соус с кусочками томатов? "Рик, это фантастика".

"Ты так думаешь?"

"Да".

"Папочка его замечательно делает. А бабушка нет", добавила Алексис.

"Да, у бабушки действительно есть одна особенность быть слишком, скажем так, творческой на кухне".

"На вкус ужасно, папочка. Это не творчество. Это просто ужасно".

Рик засмеялся. "Она права."

"Я не умею готовить соус," сказала Кейт. "Так что поверю на слово. Но это действительно вкусно."

Рик посмотрел на нее, она вытерла соус салфеткой с уголка рта. "Ты много готовишь?"

Она пожала плечами. "Смотря что считать много?"

Он усмехнулся. "Ты королева еды на вынос?"

"Мне нравится на вынос", вставила Алексис. "Я люблю блины из китайского ресторана".

"Китайские блинчики?" спросила Кейт, обеспокоенная идеей того, что Рик слишком близко подобрался к тому, что она редко питается домашней пищей. По крайней мере, на прошлой неделе она питалась как следует.

"Луковые оладьи", Рик объяснил. "Она любит их."

"Их и лапшу", Алексис кивнула. "Мы заказываем их каждую неделю."

"Мне тоже нравится лапша", сказала ей Кейт. "Но я также люблю свинину му-шу".

"Бе".

Рик засмеялся, в то время как Кейт улыбнулась ее честности. "Это не хорошо, Лекси. Кейт может тоже не нравятся твои любимые блюда, но я сомневаюсь, что она бы сказала о них "Бе"".

"Прости, Кейт," быстро сказала Алексис.

"Все в порядке, Алексис. А что ты любишь, Рик?"

"Я большой поклонник му-шу и ребрышек".

"Тебе бы поужинать с Эспозито," Кейт улыбнулась. "Он их просто заглатывает».

"Кто такой Эспозито?" Алексис просила.

"Он мой напарник по команде ...? Мы работаем в паре на большинстве заданий в участке".

"Напарник, а не партнер?" спросил Рик.

Кейт сморщила нос. "Я думаю, мне придется убить себя, прежде чем Эспозито станет моим партнером. Ему нужен приятель, а не мамочка."

"Он твоего возраста, Кейт?" просила Алексис.

"Он на год младше меня", Кейт ответила. "Но иногда кажется, что лет на пять", добавила она со вздохом для пущего эффекта, от части это было правдой.

"Я понимаю, как ты себя чувствуешь", девочка кивнула.

"Ты?"

"Он как папа".

Рик поперхнулся и закашлял, потянувшись за своим напитком, Кейт рассмеялась. "О, Рик, с ней нужно быть осмотрительней, верно?"

"Не-а," Алексис усмехнулась. «Бабуля говорит, я могу ... э-э, с первого дня могла обвести его вокруг своего мизинца ."

Кейт улыбнулась ей. "Все в порядке. Я вела себя таким же образом со своим папой".

"Бьюсь об заклад," пробормотал Рик.

"Тихо, Человек - Голубь."

"Ой, ну хватит. Все что угодно. Только не это."

"Но я думаю, что это такое очаровательное прозвище, не так ли, Алексис?" сказала она, подмигивая маленькой девочке.

Алексис хихикнула. "Да, Человек - Голубь!"

"Вы не можете нападать на меня. Это совершенно несправедливо."

"Почему?" Алексис спросила милым голоском.

Рик посмотрел на них по очереди. "Потому что ... потому что ... ты и так нападаешь на меня с бабушкой. Ты не можешь забрать и Кейт тоже! Мне нужен кто-то на моей стороне."

"Почему ты решил, что я когда-нибудь буду на твоей стороне?" спросила Кейт, когда она потянулась за последним ломтиком хлеба с чесноком, предлагая его Алексис, та довольно кивнула. "Девочки всегда за одно, Рик", пояснила она, разделив кусок пополам и передав часть через стол.

"Я тоже хотел чесночный хлеб", заскулил он.

Алексис ухмыльнулась. "Девочки всегда вместе, папочка."

"В тебе так много детства," добавила Кейт.

Рик посмотрел на нее. "Я пригласил тебя в мой дом. Я кормил тебя своей едой. И этим ты мне решила отплатить? Украла последний ломтик хлеба и завладела доверием моего ребенка?"

Кейт сделала вид, что думает над его заявлением. "Да, как-то так".

Он прищурился. "Я отомщу тебе".

"Удачи тебе в этом", ответила Кейт, смеясь, когда заметила, что Алексис пытается повторить их интимные взгляды.

"Я уберу", объявил он, посмеиваясь над своей дочерью. "А вы двое идите и займите себя чем-то до десерта. Хотя я не думаю, что я должен вознаградить такого рода поведение."

"Все это была идея Кейт," быстро выдала Алексис.

"Видишь, как они быстро могут отвернуться от тебя?" Рик спросил Кейт, приподняв бровь.

"Только потому, что ты затеял "грязную" игру со сладким".

Он подмигнул. "У меня так много ответов на это, но не один из них не подходят прямо сейчас."

Кейт рассмеялась. Она так не считала. "Пойдем, Алексис. Оставим твоего отца наедине с тарелками".

Алексис кивнула и вскочила, в то время как Кейт поставила посуду на прилавок. Она наблюдала, как Алексис подбежала и обняла Рика со спины, упираясь головой ему в поясницу

"Я люблю тебя, папочка. Даже если Кейт говорит, что девочки всегда за одно", прошептала она, так же тихо, как когда-то она, будучи семилетним ребенком.

Рик улыбнулся и встретился глазами с Кейт. Кейт почувствовала, как ее губы непроизвольно расплываются в улыбке, когда Рик повернулся и поднял Алексис на руки, крепко целуя ее в щеку.

"Тоже тебя люблю, Тыковка".

Алексис просияла и захихикала, когда он поставил ее на землю. Она подошла к Кейт и взяла ее за руку. "Ты хочешь посмотреть на солнечную систему, которую папа и я вместе строим?"

"Вы строите макет солнечной системы?"

Алексис кивнула и повела ее вверх по лестнице, ее маленькая теплая ручка по-прежнему покоилась в руке Кейт. "Мы скоро вернемся, папочка."

"Не торопитесь", услышали они его ответ.

Кейт позволила Алексис провести ее через второй этаж по коридору к комнате, похожей на второй кабинет. Она не смогла оценить, каких размеров был лофт, когда была здесь в прошлый раз. Он был огромен. На втором этаже должно было быть не менее пяти комнат. Ее собственная квартира представляла собой только одну спальню, и даже это она считала достаточно большим. Одна только ее гостиная поднимала стоимость недвижимости, и ей повезло, что, найдя свою квартиру, она оформила долгосрочный контракт на аренду.

Алексис привела ее в комнату и Кейт улыбнулась тому беспорядку, который встретил их. Куски папье-маше для сфер разбросаны по всей комнате. Газета, покрывающая пол, и куча незакрытых баночек с краской стояли у противоположной стены на столе из красного дерева. Плакаты с планетами занимали все пространство от шкафа до противоположной стены. Кейт посмотрела на модели, лежавшие на удивительно чистом столе.

"Итак, где ты собираешься поставить свою Солнечную систему? Планеты получились большими."

"Они сделаны в масштабе," Алексис сказал ей. "Это Земля", сказала она, указывая на третью планету справа. "Ну, это будет Землей, когда мы ее раскрасим."

"Когда вы их раскрашиваете?"

"Всякий раз, когда у нас появляется время", она пожала плечами. "Это просто для удовольствия".

"Вы вдвоем делаете масштабную модель всей Солнечной системы просто для забавы?"

Алексис улыбнулась, посмотрев на нее. "Я собиралась повесить ее у себя в комнате, но потом папочка сказал, что мы еще можем сделать Млечный Путь для фона из светящихся звезд."

Кейт немного опешила. Бесспорно, Рик был замечательным отцом. Довольная Алексис была очевидным доказательством. И мерцающее освещение в ее комнате, и бесконечное терпение при миллионом просмотре мультфильма так же были довольно хорошими показателями. Но они вместе делали Солнечную систему. Это было ... это было очень ... черт, Кейт не была слишком старой, чтобы сказать, что это было просто круто.

"Это очень здорово, Алексис. Как долго вы работали над ней?"

"Пару недель", она ответила, выпустив руку Кейт, чтобы сделать осторожный шаг на газету. Она подошла к одному из шаров и мягко его ткнула. "Мы их раскрашиваем примерно день, может два. Последние уже высохли".

"Похоже, что это действительно весело."

"Так и есть", Алексис сказала ей. "Папа всегда придумывает лучшие занятия."

"К примеру?" Кейт спросила, когда Алексис прошла мимо нее и вышла из комнаты. Кейт выключила свет и последовал за ней обратно в зал.

"Мы сделали сказочные крылья в прошлом месяце и папа нашел рецепт пирожных для фей, чтобы мы с Пейдж могли пойти в парк и оставить их для фей".

Она пошла в спальню и Кейт последовала за ней, пытаясь представить себе большого, мужественного Рика Касла в короне и со сказочными крыльями. Нарисовать эту картину было сложно для ее воображения. Она вошла в комнату и увидела, как Алексис рылась в своем шкафу, вытащила набор очень хорошо сделанных, но очевидно, что сделанных своими руками, крыльев феи. Фиолетовые крылья и сделанная из той же ткани юбка, мерцали в свете и бросали веселые блики на ковер такого же сиреневого цвета.

"Мы добавили волшебной пыли и все", пояснила она, показывая на блестки на короне. "Папа сделал блестки, а я сделала корону."

Кейт протянула руку и провела пальцами по крыльям, Алексис протянула их ей, чтобы та могла их разглядеть. «Они очень красивые, Алексис. Ты видела фей в парке?"

Алексис сузила глаза. "Феи на самом деле не существуют, Кейт".

"Но ты сказала, что вы приготовили им пирожные".

"Мы это сделали, но это было просто для вида, ты понимаешь?" Она издала обиженный вздох. "Папа всегда старается заставить меня поверить во все подобное. Но некоторые вещи просто не существуют", сказала она терпеливо. "Ты как папа?"

"Что значит, Я как папа?"

Алексис убрала крылья назад в свой шкаф. "Веришь ли ты в детские вещи?"

"Например?" Детские вещи могут подразумевать многое.

"Например, феи и волшебство, «долго и счастливо»"?

Кейт смотрела на девочку перед ней. Ее руки были на поясе, заплетенные косички спускались по ее плечам, но стоило ей взглянуть на ее лицо – это была девочка, чьи родители относительно недавно развелись, и чья мать по многим причинам была далека от совершенства.

Неужели она верит в магию? Может ли она верить в «долго и счастливо»? Нет, это не реально. Неужели она верит, что, пройдя через трагедию, она научиться быть счастливой? Да.

"Я думаю, что ты создаешь свое собственное «долго и счастливо»", Кейт медленно ответила. "Я думаю, что ты имеешь свою собственную магию, и я так же думаю, что все, во что ты веришь, это становится очень реальным, хотя другие люди могут говорить обратное".

Алексис посмотрела на нее на мгновение, прежде чем она улыбнулась и подскочила и крепко благодарно обняла Кейт. «Спасибо».

"За что?" Кейт спросила, пораженная, тронутая и смущенная всем этим.

"За правду. Иногда даже папа не делает этого."

Кейт посмотрела на девочку и улыбнулась. "Я буду всегда говорить тебе правду, это лучшее, что я могу."

Алексис просто снова обняла ее. Кейт почувствовала, как ее переполняет и утешает доверие этой маленькой девочки рядом с ней. До ужаса прекрасные - не так ли ее мама говорила о детях?

Голос Рика вытащил ее из своих мыслей, когда он крикнул, стоя на лестнице. "Я голоден!"

Кейт рассмеялась и Алексис выпустила ее, чтобы взять ее протянутую руку. "Пойдем, пусть твой папа съест десерт, иначе он может не выжить."

"Папа такой драматичный," Алексис захихикала, когда они проделали свой путь вниз на кухню. "Он всегда так громко изображает, что умирает."

"Не всегда," Рик запротестовал, когда он встретил их за столом с тремя мисками, приготовленными для них, и с большими стаканами молока. "Иногда я всего лишь ранен."

"Или вываливаешься из шкафа", Кейт добавила.

"Или так", он немного застенчиво засмеялся. "Но, это в сторону. Надеюсь, вам понравится торт-печенье?"

Кейт посмотрела на него, перестав смеяться, он зажмурился. Это было похоже на гигантское печенье с кусочками шоколада, но поверх оно было покрыто чем-то, что напоминало взбитые сливки. "Я, э-э, никогда раньше не пробовала торт-печенье".

"Никогда?" Алексис ахнула. "Правда?"

"Я редко ем десерты", Кейт ответила. "Но этот хорошо выглядит ... под одеялом из взбитых сливок".

"Но взбитые сливки - это главная часть!" Рик запротестовал. "Взбитых сливок много не бывает".

Кейт посмотрела на него, и их глаза встретились. Она почувствовала, что краснеет, глаза Рика расширились, и стало очевидно, что все его мысли были сосредоточены на притихшей Алексис.

"Ну, конечно. Как скажешь, Рик", немного погодя сказала Кейт. Она посмотрела на свою тарелку и заставила себя взять вилкой кусочек. "О, ничего себе. Это здорово!" сказала она, проглотив. Это было тем, чем выглядело - что-то между до тошноты сладким, но изумительно вкусным, как шоколадное печенье, пропитанное до состояния теста для пирога. И это было восхитительно.

"Тебе понравилось?"

"Не то слово. Я люблю его", сказала она счастливо. "Это удивительно".

"Это рецепт папы".

"Ты готов поделиться рецептом?" спросила Кейт, глядя на него. Он уже съел половину своей части.

"Ну, я мог бы его тебе дать. Но у всего есть своя цена."

"И во что он мне обойдется?"

"Алексис, есть ли у тебя какое-нибудь предложение?" спросил Рик, то время как Кейт, нахмурившись, смотрела на него.

Алексис задумалась, пережевывая большой кусок своего пирога. "Она должна пойти на каток с нами на следующей неделе."

Рик усмехнулся и повернулся к Кейт. "Вот и ответ."

"Когда на следующей неделе? Разве у тебя не будет школы, Алексис?" спросила Кейт. Она не была против этой идеи, просто ... ну, ее коньки были ... с гравировкой голубей, и от этого ей становилось неловко. К тому же, она только дважды ужинала с ними.

"На следующей неделе начинаются рождественские каникулы, Кейт," медленно произнесла Алексис, как будто Кейт была немного глупой, что не знает об этом.

"Уже?" Кейт спросила, обращаясь к Рику. "Так рано?"

"Частная школа", ответил он. "Вы платите больше, учитесь меньше. Это странно. Но это значит, что я провожу больше времени с ней, так что я не жалуюсь", ухмыльнулся он, протягивая руку к Алексис, которая похлопала ее своими собственными в странном рукопожатии.

"Итак, мы собираемся кататься на следующей неделе", сказала Алексис, когда закончила рукопожатие. "И если ты хочешь получить рецепт, ты должна прийти".

Маленькие проныры, решили ее перехитрить! Кейт посмотрела на отца с дочерью, она не совсем была уверена в себе. Она любила кататься на коньках. Она действительно неплохо каталась. Но она не делала это долгое время. Алексис выжидающе смотрела и взгляд Рика был сродни ее, он действительно хотел чтобы она поехала с ними. Огоньки в его глазах и торжествующая улыбка означали, что отказа он не примет. Будет ли опять больно? Катание на коньках звучало достаточно весело. И она была уверена, что в любом случае получит удовольствие от просмотра, как Ричард Касл падает на свою задницу.

"Я буду счастлива покататься с тобой как-нибудь, Алексис. Хотя, если вы собираетесь ... Я имею в виду, у меня ведь работа".

"У тебя выходной во вторник?"спросил Рик.

"Верно".

"Итак, как насчет следующей недели - обедаем у нас и идем кататься на коньках, или же поужинаем вместе?"

Она уже дала согласие на ужин с ними в следующий понедельник. Должно ли ее это беспокоить? Она согласилась быть в жизни Алексис, она прекрасно помнила тот странный разговор. Таким образом, имело смысл принять его приглашение. Была ли она готова к этому?

"Можем ли мы пойти в "Марс 2112"?" спросила Алексис. "Там так здорово, Кейт. Это космический корабль, где пришельцы готовят для тебя!"

Кейт подмигнула. "Хм, наверное. А где это?" Слова вырвались из ее рта, прежде чем она могла их остановить.

"Ты никогда не была в "Марс 2112"?" ошеломленно спросил Рик, его улыбка простиралась от уха до уха. О, неужели она только что согласилась пойти?

"Я действительно не подозревала, что в нашем прекрасном городе готовят "космическую" пищу," ответила она. Судя по всему, они собирались на обед, а затем собирались кататься на коньках. Ха.

"Ну, тогда нам придется тебя туда проводить. Это потрясающее место".

Кейт подколола его. "Почему у меня сложилось впечатление, что тебе это место нравится больше, чем ей?"

Он только улыбнулся. "Встретимся здесь в полдень и отправимся туда?"

Давать ответ в данный момент было не обязательно, они оба выглядели такими взволнованными, что она в любом случае не могла разбить их сердца отказом. У нее все же оставалось утро, чтобы выспаться, и вечер, чтобы отдохнуть, она не потеряет этот день. И у нее есть вечер понедельника. Парни из участка конечно подколят ее за то, что она опять уходит по ее меркам "рано". Но она бы могла расслабиться и принять ванну этим вечером.

Вторник, она собиралась провести в компании Каслов. "Это звучит здорово».


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

"Беккет", Кейт сказала в трубку, когда она закрыла дверь в свою квартиру.

"Привет, Кейти", услышала она тихий ответ.

"О, привет, пап", ответила Кейт, когда она перестала двигаться. Она не слышала его голос целый месяц. Ее приглашение на День благодарения осталось без ответа. Она выкинула это из головы и продолжила жить, как и раньше. Он был необязательным в плане перезванивания, он мог ответить почти через две недели после сообщения, для него это было абсолютно нормально. "Как твои дела?"

"Все хорошо, Кейти. Как твои дела?"

Кейт глубоко вздохнула и сняла свою куртку. "Я хорошо, пап. Просто вернулась домой с работы".

"У тебя завтра выходной, если я ничего не путаю? Это должно быть хорошо", сказал он, когда она доставала свой пистолет, чтобы его убрать.

Она повернулась и осмотрела свою квартиру. В ней было не прибрано. Она была на работе всю неделю, находила время лишь для встречи с Мэдисон и Лэйни, но ни как не о заботе о своем доме. Она забыла выкинуть мусор, и в квартире пахло испорченной тайской кухней. Восхитительно. Стол был усыпан почтой и различными документами, которые она стащила из участка, пытаясь сравнить свою версию убийства с приведенными в файлах. Она была близка в этот раз.

"Мой ... да, у меня завтра выходной", ответила Кейт. Она прошлепал на кухню и плечом прижала телефон к уху, чтобы взять мешок для мусора. Потом она потянулась и достала освежитель воздуха, и распылила немного, чтобы замаскировать запах, в то время пока ждала, что ее отец что-нибудь скажет. На этот раз она не собиралась брать инициативу на себя.

"Планируешь что-нибудь?" спросил он. Он не знает, к чему свести их беседу? Небольшой разговор о ее выходном? Великолепно. Просто великолепно.

"Я ..." Ха. Должна ли она была рассказать ему, что собирается пойти на каток? Неужели она хочет снова пустить его в свою жизнь? Он знал, что у нее есть друзья. Он знал, что она встречалась с Уиллом. Но он начал пить и пропускал встречи А.А. (прим. пер. - анонимных алкоголиков) и предложил тост на последнем ужине. И, по правде сказать, она не была готова снова открыться ему. Она больше не могла сдерживать его. Ей иногда было необходимо побыть просто ребенком.

"Я собираюсь покататься на коньках с друзьями", сказала она ему. Она посчитала это достаточно полным ответом.

"Уилл пойдет с тобой?"

Кейт села за свой стол и уставился на стул Уилла. Она не могла заставить себя перестать думать о нем, просто как о стуле. Она смогла снова спать на середине постели, но по-прежнему что-то было не так .

"Э-э, нет, его не будет," спокойно сказала Кейт.

"Все в порядке, Кэйти?" его голос звучал заинтересованно.

"Я ..." Но после всего он оставался ее отцом? Он был ее папой, и она могла сказать ему, что она расстались со своим парнем. Она могла это сделать. Она не открывалась для него слишком на много, лишь на столько, чтобы ему было достаточно увидеть. "Уилл и я расстались, папа."

"О, Кэйти. Мне очень жаль, милая".

Ей было тоже очень жаль. "Спасибо, папа".

"Ты ... ты хочешь, чтобы я к тебе пришел? Ты в порядке?"

Кейт почувствовала, как на ее лице появилась грустная улыбка. Да, он все еще был ее папой. Из-за алкоголя и депрессии, он был где-то там, не с ней. "Нет, папа, я в порядке. Но все равно спасибо."

"Хорошо, хорошо, но ты дашь мне знать, если изменишь свое решение?"

Кейт наклонила голову, рассматривая дело на ее столе. Она должна разобрать его завтра или в среду. "Конечно, папа."

"Я должен идти. Я хотел проверить как ты, но я… Ты будешь гордиться мной, Кэйти. Я собираюсь на собрание АА".

"Это здорово, папа", она ответила с энтузиазмом, в то время как в ее сознании она закатила глаза. Он делал это раз в несколько недель, гордо говорил ей об этом, когда через неделю ему как будто подставляли подножку, и он вновь срывался. "Я рада".

"У меня есть поддержка. Я не пропустил ни одной встречи за неделю».

"Я горжусь тобой", сказала она ему. Это было то, что он должен был услышать. Была ли правда на столько важна в этот момент? Так же говорил ее терапевт. Ей не нужно делать много, просто ... просто показать ему свою поддержку.

"Итак, мне нужно идти. Но ты уверена, что ты в порядке, Кэйти?"

"Да, папа. До скорой встречи. Хорошо провести тебе время".

"Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Кэйти".

"Спокойной ночи, пап."

Телефон замолчал и Кейт осмотрелась вокруг, выталкивая беспокойство о своем отце из своей головы. Ей нужно на чем-то сосредоточиться. На кухне до сих пор пахнет; освежитель воздуха был не так хорош. Она вздохнула и встала, растирая свою уставшую поясницу и расправила рубашку, проведя рукой вдоль пуговиц. Она подошла и подняла пакет с мусором, торопливо направилась к двери. Она провела взглядом по своей квартире, схватила ключи, захлопнула дверь и отправилась по коридору к мусоропроводу, улыбнулась, сбросив пакет с мусором вниз. Она все-таки могла о себе позаботиться

Она вернулась в свою квартиру, не обращая внимания на музыку из квартиры по соседству. Она на самом деле не возражала против этого, но если бы она осталась в холле слишком долго, Гэри, ее сосед по коридору, вышел бы и затащил ее на долгий разговор о том, как невнимательно Джон относится к громкости и выбору музыки . И эти разговоры всегда доставляли ей головную боль. Так что она открыла дверь в свою квартиру и проскользнула внутрь.

Она стояла в своей прихожей минуту. Неделя была беспокойной. Праздники приближались и, как и каждый год, преступники и убийцы, и просто недовольные вышли из тени, чтобы дать полиции Нью-Йорка своей очередной Рождественский бонус. Кейт придется пройти через слякоть и дождь со снегом, вывоз мусора и снега, торговые центры и магазины, сбор доказательств, прием показаний и наблюдение. Они закрыли два дела, это было здорово. Монтгомери лично поблагодарил ее за обнаруженные в пятницу кровянистые выделения на волокнах одежды, найденных на верхней части забора в переулке. Это помогло им установить, во что был одет их подозреваемый и, благодаря полученным записям, которые предоставило им частичное лицо, они установить его личность.

Кейт считала эту неделю успешной. Даже Джейкобс, самый твердый по характеру в их участке, который не был так счастлив, что она первая обнаружила кровянистые выделения на вещах, прежде чем он это сделал, улыбнулся ей. Может он даже обменяется с ней парой фраз до конца года. Кейт фыркнула и пошла обратно на кухню, открывая холодильник, чтобы вытащить макароны, которые она купила в начале недели. Днем Джейкобс сказал: "Доброе утро", ей показалось что вместо снега с неба полетят свиньи. Он был такой женоненавистник.

Она бросила контейнер в микроволновку и нашла чистый стакан, наполнив его соком. Это не было изысканно, и это не был домашний томатный соус, но это была пища, и она была ей необходима, чтобы в какой-то момент можно было поесть.

Она положила макароны на тарелку, когда они были готовы, взяла ее и направилась к дивану, на повороте в гостиную захватила пульт от телевизора. Ей хотелось посмотреть что-нибудь глупое и светлое, а затем принять ванну. Лэйни может перевернуть хоть весь город, но Кейт просто хотелось провести тихую ночь. Завтрашний день должен был стать достаточно шумным.

Она смотрела старый эпизод Друзей, почти не обращая внимания на сюжет. Мысли об отце возвращались назад, как пауки через трещину в стене. Он не может остаться замурованным вместе с матерью и Уиллом. Через несколько недель, может он сделает это снова. Может быть, он действительно чист и она снова могла спрятаться за отцовскую спину. Она вздохнула и поставила пустую тарелку на журнальный столик, кутаясь в плед. Она была большая девочка. Она прекрасно о себе заботилась в течение нескольких лет. Ей не нужен был ее отец.

Но, господи, она скучала по нему. Она скучала по общению с ним за воскресным обедом, когда они ждали маму в своей любимой закусочной. Она скучала, по морщинкам у его глаз, которые появлялись, когда он улыбался. Теперь он редко улыбался. А когда он это делал - это была пьяная, впалая, победная улыбка. Она получала терапевтическую помощь, привила себя в порядок, получила хорошую работу. Она сфокусировалась на себе. Почему он не мог?

Она лежала так битый час, просто давая звукам из телевизора доносится, пока она дулась. Она не была выше, чтобы признать это. Она сердилась. Она не ожидала, что он не пригласит ее на День благодарения, конечно, посидеть и выпить с Лэйни не плохая идея. Но он же был ее отцом. Праздники не совсем похожи на праздники, когда рядом нет одного из родителей.

Она поняла это. Она потеряла мать. Но он потерял жену, любовь всей его жизни, его все. И он ... он не был столь сильным, какой была она. И возможно, это была самая трудная часть его восстановления. Она не ожидала, что в двадцать лет станет родителем для своего отца. Жизнь не должна была обернуться таким образом.

Но, опять же, когда твоя мать не убита, тебе из хорошей студентки не приходиться становиться полицейским.

Кейт покачала головой и встала. Время для ванной. Ей нужно было расслабиться и выйти из этого тупика, иначе она не найдет в себе силы, чтобы провести завтра день с Риком и Алексис. Она улыбнулась при этой мысли, а затем нахмурилась. Было так легко подумать об этой маленькой девочке, как на ее лице зажигалась улыбка. Другие ее друзья были веселыми, но они не могли подарить ей такой улыбки.

Именно поэтому она согласилась дружить с ними. Они дарили ей ту самую улыбку. Рик был экспрессивным и веселым, и ... ну, и очень красивым. Кейт пожала плечами. Она все еще находит Рика чертовски привлекательным?

Она принесла посуду на кухню, и ее взгляд упал обратно на стул Уилла. Нет, она не искала парня в данный момент. И, как бы ни был красив, обаятелен и мил Рик Касл, она не была готова погрузиться в новые отношения, лишь для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту в своем сердце. Они были друзьями. Прошло много лет с тех пор, когда у нее был друг-мужчина, а все те маленькие веселые ситуации, которые происходили между ними сейчас, доставляли едва ли не больше удовольствия, чем восприятие Рика просто как мужчину.

Кроме этого, они все еще могли флиртовать. В этом не было ничего предосудительного. Кейт убрала посуду в раковину, а затем развернулась и пошла в ванную комнату. Ванна поможет ей расслабиться, а затем, возможно, она бы могла достаточно выспаться этой ночью. Если бы только она могла внести ясность в свою голову, чтобы не потеряться. Она, безусловно, в ней нуждалась.

Следующим утром, Кейт стояла в лифчике и джинсах с руками, упертыми в бока. В ее шкафу было море водолазок и свитеров с длинным рукавом. Это было неплохо, потому что была зима, но ей точно придется серьезно обновить гардероб к весне. Сейчас проблема была в том, что она не могла сделать выбор. Идти ей в V-образном джемпере и повязать на шею платок? А может одеть водолазку и жилет? Что подошло бы больше к этому случаю? В этот день она хотела прекрасно выглядеть. Мэдди говорила, что ей очень идет синий.

Кейт определилась и вытащила насыщено синюю водолазку. Она бросила ее на кровать и села, чтобы сделать макияж. Она не планировала наносить много косметики, это все-таки не было свидание, она нанесла тон, чтобы скрыть синяки под глазами. Ей все-таки не удалось достаточно поспать. Она нуждалась в отдыхе. Но Рику и Алексис не нужно было об этом знать.

Она закончила накладывать макияж и забрала волосы в хвост, эту роскошь она себе не часто позволяла. Оставлять волосы забранными в хвост было опасно, преступник мог схватить ее за него и потянуть за волосы. Но катание на коньках с не забранными волосами было не очень-то удобно, поэтому она с радостью перехватила их резинкой. Она взглянула на свое отражение и была удивлена тем, как молодо и почти беззаботно она выглядит. С легкой макияжем, хвостом и улыбкой, она снова выглядела как в восемнадцать-двадцать.

Она встала и отошла от зеркала к своему шкафу, подальше от предметов, отражающих свет. Она достала из кучи обуви свои неоновые коньки, которые блестели на свету. Кейт провела по ним ладонью и прикусила губу. Они были удивительными. Они были... Они были экстравагантны, и ярко-зеленые, и ... она действительно собирается идти на встречу с Риком и Алексис, взяв с собой эти коньки?

Она училась кататься на этих коньках. Они были разбиты и немного потрепаны. Но они оставались для нее прекрасными и даже крутыми. Они, вероятно, понравятся Алексис, и Рик ... ну, он может ей просто рассказать об игре в фей и об охоте на голубей. Она до сих пор оставалась для нее на первом месте. Хотя его дочка так приносила ему очки.

Кейт посмотрела на часы и поняла, что она опаздывает. Она бросила коньки в рюкзак, достала шарф и рукавицы. Натянула на себя черный пуховик и серые теплые наушники. Потом она схватила свои ключи и телефон. Она закрыла замок и вызвала лифт, спустившись в холл, у нее задрожали колени и она стала теребить рукав своего пальто. Будет весело. Они весело проведут время вместе.

Когда она вышла из здания, было солнечно и Кейт улыбнулась небу. Нью-Йорк был прекрасен в зимний период, когда не нужно было идти по переулкам по слякоти. Город сверкал. Вокруг все пахло зимой, и ей показалось, что вокруг все стали меньше спешить и даже стали чуточку веселее. А может ей это показалось лишь по тому, что у нее был выходной день. Преступников и воя сирен ей было достаточно в рабочие дни.

Кейт поймала такси и села, не заботясь, что попадет в самый час пик. Она сказала адрес Рика таксисту, а потом откинулась на спинку сидения, наблюдая за меняющимся видом из окна. Она не часто могла этим насладиться. Она была счастлива, ведя себя безрассудно, просто смотря в окно, пока они не приехали на место. Она заплатила, а затем выскочила и забежала в здание, преследуемая ветром. Погода была прекрасной и снежной, но ветер был сильным.

Кейт окунулась в роскошь, пока она шла через холл к лифту, она восхищалась интерьерами. После все этого они оставались нормальными, Каслы. Иногда ей казалось это странным, вспоминая рассказ Алексис об их специальных проектах и о Рике, возбужденно рассказывающем о победе в видеоигре. Но она действительно собиралась провести этот день с Ричардом Каслом, пользующимся популярностью романистом, и его дочерью. Ее жизнь казалась ей сумасшедшей. И все в ней было связано с ними.

Кейт достигли своего этажа, и подошла к двери. Она позвонила и перекинула сумку через плечо, прислушиваясь к звукам болтовни с другой стороны.

"Ну же, папочка. Поторопись!" просила Алексис.

Кейт покачала головой и подавила улыбку, когда целенаправленные тяжелые шаги послышались за дверью. Они были такие забавные.

"Ну, здравствуйте, Мисс Кейт. Как вы сегодня?" спросил Рик, когда он открыл дверь. Он был одет в темно-красный свитер и джинсы, и подарил ей лучезарную улыбку, в то время как Алексис выглянула из-за его бедра.

"У меня все хорошо, а как вы сами?" спросила она, даря Алексис маленькую улыбку.

"Мы прекрасно! Но папочка потратил целую вечность, чтобы собраться!"

Кейт усмехнулась и встретилась со взглядом Рика. "Это не правда. Она преувеличивает."

"Я в этом сомневаюсь," ответила Кейт, проходя внутрь, когда Рик жестом пригласил ее.

Алексис выглядела восхитительно. Она была одета в фиолетовый пуховик и симпатичные джинсы с вышитыми маленькими цветами, и голубую шапочку на голове. Она как с рождественской картинки.

"Мне нравится твоя куртка, Алексис", Кейт сказала ей, в то время как Рик надел свой пуховик и схватил шапку и рукавицы.

"Спасибо," Алексис усмехнулась, прыгая от возбуждения. "Мне твоя тоже понравилась!"

Кейт улыбнулась ей. "Это просто черный пуховик".

"Это очень сногсшибательный черный пуховик," вставил Рик, когда он захватил их вещи. "Теперь мы можем идти? Если мы хотим простоять в очереди, мы не должны терять время".

"Очередь"? Кейт спросила, когда она позволила вытолкнуть себя из квартиры. Каслы шли очень быстро.

"В "Марс 2112" всегда очередь", Рик сказал ей, когда Алексис схватил ее за руку.

"Мы хотели прокатиться, правда, папочка?"

"Правда", он кивнул, нажав кнопку на лифте.

"Папа, что ты имел в виду, когда сказал сногсшибательный ?"

Кейт улыбнулась и посмотрела на Рика, сжимая руку Алексис. "Да, Рик. Объясни нам, что это значит".

Он смотрел на нее в течение минуты. "Это был комплимент. Сногсшибательный значит очень красивый, Алексис".

"О," она кивнула головой. "Так ты считаешь Кейт очень красивой?"

Кейт почувствовала, что ее глаза расширяются, она улыбнулась ему, когда двери лифта открылись и они вошли внутрь. Это было очень мило, но, Алексис, это было не подходящее время.

"Конечно," легко ответил Рик. "Кейт очень красивая".

"Я тоже так думаю", просияла Алексис.

"Амм, спасибо вам, ребята," Кейт запнулась. Они двигались быстро, она была смущена поведением Каслов. "Подожди", она, наконец-то, сообразила. "Прокатиться"?

"Да", взволнованно сказал Рик. "До ресторана нас довезет звездный шатл. Это потрясающе. Тебе понравится".

Двери открылись и Алексис вытащила ее, когда они с Риком шли к выходу из здания, каждый смотрел им вслед, улыбаясь. Швейцар практически сиял, когда они проходили, а затем Рик оглянулся на мгновение. Кейт все еще пыталась выяснить, как на земле шатл может довести их до ресторана, и почему они обязательно должны были на него попасть.

Но в этот момент ее потянули к таун-кару ( прим. пер. - аналог нашей маршрутки). Она собиралась провести весь день в компании Ричарда Касла и поехать с ним на таун-каре? Она посмотрела на прошмыгнувшую в машину Алексис.

"После вас", любезно сказал Рик, предлагая ей сесть первой.

"Я ..."

"В этом нет ни чего странного", он ответил, смеясь. "Мы на самом деле привлечем к себе меньше внимания, поехав на таун-каре."

Теперь она поняла, почему он надел темные очки и шапку. Был ли он мишенью для прессы? Она даже не следила за этим.

"Ой, правда, извини," пролепетала она, подарив ему небольшую улыбку и усевшись вслед за Алексис.

"Мне нравится таун-кар", сказала ей Алексис, когда Кейт села рядом с ней. "Они более удобные, чем такси."

"Я никогда не ездила на них раньше", Кейт призналась. "Вы часто на них ездите?"

Алексис кивнула. "Папа не очень любит такси. Они останавливаются слишком часто, и иногда люди начинают фотографировать, или..." она наклонилась поближе и Кейт наклонилась к ней, "иногда, женщины штурмуют автомобиль."

"Правда?" Кейт спросила, когда Рик сел рядом.

"Угу. Глупо," Алексис сообщил ей.

"Что глупо?" Рик спросил, когда они поехали, и выдернул Кейт из своих мыслей. Рик Касл был знаменитостью, настоящей знаменитостью.

"Когда чужие женщины... окружают тебя", ответила Алексис.

Кейт почувствовала, как рядом сидящий Рик немного напрягся. Они сидели достаточно близко, почти касаясь плечами, но не так близко, чтобы совсем соприкасаться.

"О, да, милая, это глупо."

"Так вот почему я люблю таун-кары, потому что они думают "что мы никогда на них не поедем", верно, папочка?"

"Верно, Тыковка".

Кейт посмотрела на Рика и нашла его слегка ухмыляющимся.

"Это очень хорошая машина", согласилась она.

Он встретился с ней взглядом. "Да. Это ... они обеспечивают много рабочих мест, ты знала об этом?"

"Кажется, я слышала об этом. Я полагаю, нам не придется беспокоиться о толпе женщин в ресторане Марс?"

Его улыбка вернулась, и он встретился с ней взглядом, толкая ее своим плечом. "Вы правы, детектив Беккет".

Она покачала головой. "Я еще не детектив".

"Но ты скоро им станешь", уверенно сказала Алексис.

Кейт посмотрела на нее сверху вниз. "Спасибо за доверие, малышка".

Алексис пожала плечами. "Это не сюрприз. Ты многое знаешь".

Кейт только кивнула и смотрела на город во время поездки, в то время как Алексис и Рик спорили, как выглядят пришельцы, которые живут на Марсе. Рик решил, что они синие, в то время как Алексис утверждала, что, конечно, они должны быть зелеными. Все марсиане были зелеными, как Марвин. А Кейт, Кейт просто улыбалась с ними вместе, потому что ей было очень хорошо, что еще она могла сделать? Они просто взяли ее и сделали частью своего странного маленького мира. Она настолько погрузилась в раздумья, что была немного шокирована, что они уже были на Таймс-сквер, когда автомобиль остановился и Рик выскочил, протягивая ей руку.

"Давай оставим вещи. Нам они там не понадобятся", сказал он ей. Кейт кивнула и отдала ему сумку, радуясь, что ее кошелек был у нее в кармане.

Она взяла его за руку и последовала за ним, протянув вторую руку Алексис, которая взяла ее за руку и радостно повела их по ступенькам к знакомому высотному зданию. Существовала еще одна лестница, которая вела во двор, но Кейт никогда ее раньше не замечала. Как раз там был красочный вход в "Марс 2112", украшенный пришельцами и космическими кораблями и мигалками.

"Добро пожаловать, здесь ты получишь самый причудливый опыт приема пищи, который у тебя только был в жизни", Рик сказал ей. Она повернула голову и обнаружила, что он стоит к ней очень близко, когда они остановились перед рестораном. "Не волнуйся. Ты получишь удовольствие."

"Я уверена", ответила она.

"Ну, пойдемте уже!" Алексис воскликнула, ломая тем самым их момент. Были ли это их момент? Кейт не могла сказать.

Рик, к его достоинству, не упомянул отсутствия личного пространства между ними, когда они присоединились в очереди на "полет на космическом корабле." Перед ними было семь человек с кричащими и дерущимся детьми. Два мальчика практически перешли на кулачные бои, а их родители преспокойно это игнорировали.

Кейт посмотрела на Алексис и улыбнулась. Она терпеливо ждала и выглядела очень счастливой, пританцовывая на месте.

"Ты волнуешься?" Кейт спросила.

"Да," Алексис ответила, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее. "Это твой первый раз."

"Точно", ответила Кейт. "Должна ли я волноваться?"

"В первый раз было странно, правда, папочка?"

Рик кивнул. "Но не волнуйся. У меня такое ощущение, что Кейт привыкла к странным вещам."

Кейт фыркнул. "Действительно? К странным вещам?"

"Ну же! Ты видишь трупы на работе в течение дня. Ты закаленная".

"Я не закаленная!" она запротестовала, когда они продвигались в очереди, наблюдая, как группа из шестнадцати человек шагнула к дверям в залитое светом пространство. Это выглядело удивительно, как настоящий космический корабль, Кейт успела увидеть кресла, как в кинозале, пока внутренние двери не закрылись, укутанные клубами "дыма".

"Ладно, может быть закаленная и не подходящий термин. Ты ... стойкая".

"Ричард Касл ..."

"Тсс!" сказали они хором.

Кейт моргнула. "Ой, извини ..."

Рик усмехнулся и положил руку ей на поясницу, когда они пошли вперед. "Не беспокойся. Просто ... ну, не делай этого, если ты не хочешь увидеть завтра себя на шестой странице, как новую маму Алексис Касл".

Алексис захихикала, в то время как Кейт застыла. "Она не достаточно стара, чтобы быть моей мамой!"

"Ты хочешь сказать, что я старый?" Рик спросил в притворном ужасе.

Кейт забыла, как дышать, сейчас все было просто. Это ничего не значило. И она в конечном итоге не окажется на шестой странице, верно?

"Да, папа", ответила Алексис.

"Ты слышала это? Моя собственная дочь назвала меня старым," Рик надулся.

Правильно, Рик и Алексис все еще были здесь. Они не поддались приступу паники, и она должна перестать волноваться о прессе. "Ну," Кейт остановился на секунду. "Я имею в виду, ты старше меня."

"Не на много, лет на шесть?" Рик возмутился.

"Я не знаю. Сколько тебе лет?" невинно ответила Кейт.

Он прищурился. "Ты уже знаешь, не так ли?"

Она не читала его биографию каждый раз, когда она покупала книгу. Это было бы абсурдно. Она этого не делала. Хорошо, она знала, но он ни в коем случае не должен был об этом узнать. "Я не знаю, почему ты считаешь, что я должна знать?"

Он читал ее мгновение и открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент двери корабля открылись, окруженные дымом, и они вступили внутрь.

"Ну же Кейт! Мы хотим, занять передние места," поспешно сказала Алексис, притягивая ее на самые первые места. Она села и Кейт села рядом с ней в одно из кресел.

Они начали движение, она поняла, что она пристегнута. "Почему ты меня пристегнул?" спросила она, когда она наклонилась, чтобы помочь Алексис застегнуть ремень безопасности. "Что это за поездка?"

"И испортить сюрприз?" Рик усмехнулся сидя слева от нее. "Ни в коем случае".

"Алексис"? спросила Кейт.

"Не-а. Я с папой. Тебе остается только подождать".

Кейт фыркнула и посмотрела на переднею часть комнаты, которая представляла собой гигантский экран. Все это выглядело как что-то среднее между кинотеатром и макетом космического корабля для какого то фильма. Вокруг было много серебряного цвета, к стенам были прикреплены балки, которые крепились внизу к платформе. Они собираться нас немного потрясти?

«Граждане Земли!" Голос прогудел из громкоговорителя, когда двери захлопнулись. "Мы приветствуем вас на транзитном полете на Марс. Мы предлагаем вам держаться крепче, иногда посадка может стать немного ... удар ... удар ..." компьютерный голос оборвался.

"Начинается!" прошептал Рик и пол под нами начал трястись.

Погас свет, и экран перед нами загорелся, раскрывая картину планеты Марс, который приближался к ним с каждой секундой. Пол начал трястись сильнее, и кресло Кейт само стало трястись из стороны в сторону, изображение стало ярче, пока не оказалось, что они стали шаром пламени, несущимся к планете.

"Пожалуйста, сохраняйте спокойствие. Мы вот-вот разобьемся! Держитесь за своих близких и остерегайтесь существ!"

Кейт засмеялась и закричала с Алексис и Риком, когда они оказались в болтанке, и когда корабль столкнулся с планетой и огни вспыхнули, дым повалил из расположенных по углам отводов в потолке. Прошла минута после столкновения, тряска успокоилась, и огни мягко погасли.

Кейт посмотрела на Алексис, которая улыбалась, а затем на Рика, который, она с удивлением обнаружила, держал ее за руку. Ох, она сжала его руку. Ее рука казалась такой маленькой в его руке, и он просто сиял.

"Тебе это понравилось?"

"Это было здорово", Кейт рассмеялась. Все ее тревоги и дискомфорт улетучились. Кто же знал, что такое место на самом деле существует? И, что странно, для того, чтобы попасть в ресторан.

Алексис расстегнула ремень безопасности и, протягивая ей свою ручку, прежде чем Кейт смогла отойти от шока. Она встала и потянула Рика за собой, когда двери открылись с противоположной стороны маленького шатла. Она последовала за Алексис, и они оказались на краю большого помещения.

Оно выглядело как Марс. Очень реалистично. Кейт ахнула, когда она оглянулась, увидела что стена где была дверь "космического корабля" освещена причудливым пурпурно-зеленым светом, который сиял из-за ламп на стене, напоминающую красную скалу. Верные своему образу, инопланетяне ходили между столиками с подносами для еды, а дети бегали с инопланетными куклами в космических шлемах.

"Ну, и что ты думаешь?" спросил Рик. Его горячее дыхание обожгло ее ухо, когда он наткнулся на ее спину, подтолкнутый кричащими детьми.

"Эти мальчики грубые", Алексис сказала тихо, когда они стояли в очереди к администратору.

"Они за это заплатят. Инопланетяне съедают таких детей, как они," сказал ей Рик.

Алексис хихикнула и Кейт рассмеялась. "Это нереально."

"Правда? У меня к тебе вопрос, ты уверенна, что здесь главное блюдо не дети?", он усмехнулся.

"Мы же не в каменном веке", язвительно заметила она.

Он уставился на нее. "Ты заслужила еще одну старую шутку. Я сохраню ее до катания на коньках".

"Почему? Ты планируешь розыгрыш?"

"Да," просто ответил он. "Но сначала собираюсь тебя хорошенько накормить. Попроси столик, милая."

Алексис посмотрела на администратора большими глазами и с очаровательной улыбкой. "Можно нам, пожалуйста, столик на трех человек?"

Женщина посмотрела на нее, очевидно, в шоке от спокойной, собранной и вежливой просьбы. "Конечно можно", она улыбнулась. "Эмили, ты можешь проводить эту идеальную семью к столику в углу? И убедись, что бы Эндрю их обслужил?"

Рик усмехнулся, когда молодая блондинка взяла три меню и повела их к задней части ресторана, болтая с Алексис о ее "путешествии" на Марс, в то время как Рик и Кейт следовали за ними.

"Можно подумать, что я должен использовать свое имя, но нет, достаточно, чтоб ребенок произнес простое "пожалуйста" и мы получаем все это, поразительно.".

"Ну, она восхитительна. И люди уделяют большое значение улыбке в Нью-Йорке", Кейт согласилась. Это было восхитительно. Восхитительно на столько, что она не отреагировала должным образом на комментарий об "идеальной семье".

"Вот," Эмили сказала им, когда положила перед ними меню. "Эндрю подойдет к вам через минуту". Она вручила каждому из них по большому очень красочному меню, Кейт села рядом с Алексис напротив Рика. "Желаем вам приятного отдыха".

"Спасибо, Эмили!" ответил Алексис.

Официантка улыбнулась и ушла, шепча коллеге, когда она спустилась на первый этаж. Обе они оглянулись на их столик. Кейт не смогла удержать себя от улыбки, когда она открыла яркое меню. Меню оказалось тоже тематическим.

Она хихикнула, читая описания блюд "Марс бургера" и "марсианской фри" с космической зеленью в качестве салата и кровью путешественника как кетчуп. Это звучало довольно забавно.

"У них хорошие гамбургеры?"

Рик встретился с ней глазами. "Одни из лучших".

"Тогда я остановилась на них," улыбнулась Кейт, закрыв меню. "Что ты выбрала, Алексис?"

"Марсианский набор", ответила она. "Они кладут туда кровь путешественников и кишки пришельцев".

"Горчичный соус," пояснил Рик.

"А ты не думаешь, что это странно?" Кейт спросила Алексис.

"Странно"? воскликнула она. "Это потрясающе!"

Кейт рассмеялась. Бесстрашная и замечательная - вот какой была Алексис. Она была потрясающей. "Дай пять", сказала Кейт, вытянув руку.

Алексис ударила по ней с удовольствием и просияла, глядя на нее. "Так тебе нравится?"

"Это здорово", она ответила честно. "Это забавно и странно, это как ... Марс".

"Алексис была полностью поражена в первый раз, когда мы сюда пришли", сказал ей Рик.

"Папочка!"

"Ты была! Она спряталась за моим плечом".

"Мне было три, папочка," фыркнула Алексис. "Это было странно."

Рик засмеялся. "Я же тебя не дразню, Тыковка".

"А вот и да".

"А вот и нет".

"А вот и да!" она стрельнула глазами.

"Ребята", Кейт зашикала, когда к ним подошел прыщавый подросток.

"Добро пожаловать в "Марс 2112" ", сказал он весело. Одет он был в форму капитана и одарил их широкой улыбкой. "Меня зовут полковник Эндрю Картер, и я здесь, чтобы принять ваши заказы в этот прекрасный день на Марсе. Что я могу предложить вам на оперетив?"

Рик и Кейт посмотрела на Алексис, которая застенчиво улыбнулась высокому долговязому мальчику. "Можно мне коктейль Звездные войны, пожалуйста?"

"Конечно, милая девочка!" Он ответил. "А для вас двоих?"

"Я буду Диет Колу, пожалуйста," ответила Кейт.

"И мне большую Колу, пожалуйста," Рик сказал ему. "Хорошая форма."

"Спасибо," мальчуган улыбнулся. "Я только что получил повышение по службе." Он повернулся и посмотрел на Алексис.

Алексис захихикала, а затем Эндрю достал блокнот и записал их заказы. "Готовы ли вы дать мне координаты вашего заказа"?

"Можно мне Марсианский набор, пожалуйста?" попросила Алексис.

"Конечно!"

"Я буду Марс-гамбургер и средний картофель фри," сказала Кейт, когда он повернулся к ней.

"И я буду тоже самое, если можно, побыстрее?" добавил Рик.

"Мне придется лететь со скоростью света", Эндрю сказал им. "Или со скоростью звука. Скорость света слишком высока".

"Звучит хорошо для нас", Рик ответил.

"На кухню!", а затем парень убежал, вытянув одну руку перед собой, как будто он был Суперменом.

"Он забавный," Алексис объявила, когда он исчез. "И глупый. Он не может на самом деле летать на космическом корабле".

"Ты и твоя реальность", Рик вздохнул. "Она никогда не позволяет мне поиграть в это!" поскуливая он пожаловался Кейт.

"Потому что это разумно с ее стороны. Не так ли, Алексис?"

"Да!"

"Мне не нравится, что вы так быстро спелись против меня", Рик ответил. "Поэтому я призываю вас рисовать".

"Рисовать"? Кейт спросила, только тогда поняла, что их скатерть на самом деле сделана из бумаги и рядом стояла корзина с цветными карандашами. Алексис нетерпеливо тянулась к ней, тогда Кейт придвинула их к ней.

"Кто первый нарисует потрясающий шатл, тот и выберет десерт."

"Я в игре" Алексис ответила. "А ты, Кейт?"

Кейт посмотрела на них, две пары голубых глаз смотрели с вызовом ей в ответ. "О, я в игре."

Каждый из них взял карандаши, отодвинув их меню на другой конец стола, которые супер-официант забыл у них забрать, готовые приступить рисовать.

"По моей команде, внимание, рисовать, пока не принесут наш заказ!" объявил Рик.

Они начали рисовать. Кейт не могла вспомнить, когда она в последний раз рисовала в ресторане. Черт возьми, она не могла вспомнить последний раз, когда она вообще рисовала, кроме пары каракуль в блокноте. Она решила остановиться на оригинальном дизайне, но, посмотрев налево, обнаружила, что Рик уже нарисовал огромный космический корабль, и в настоящее время работает над следующим в своем флоте. Алексис справа от нее по-прежнему рисовала свой корабль с восьмью крыльями и кучей рычагов. По сравнению с кораблем Алексис, ее непонятная штука треугольной формы с двумя крыльями выглядела жалко.

"Не останавливайся, Кейт" призвала Алексис. "У нас есть еще, по крайней мере, пять минут. Может мы сможем нарисовать посадочные доки".

Кейт подарила ей улыбку, и повернулась к своему рисунку. Она не хотела выиграть, но это было странно интересно. Закончив рисовать, со вздохом они подняли головы, встречая вернувшегося Эндрю.

"Конкурс рисунков"? спросил он, держа подносы с их заказом, напитками и космическими хлебными палочками.

"Да," Рик ответил, взглянув на него. "Хотите, быть судьей? Обещайте быть беспристрастным".

Эндрю пожал плечами и поставил подносы на соседний пустой столик, а затем наклонился. "Красный. Определенно Красный".

"Ха!" Алексис воскликнула, выбрасывая в воздух сжатую в кулачок руку.

"Хотя должен отметить, что для простого человека у вас сложная фантазия", признал Эндрю, рассматривая флот из кораблей Рика. " Ваш корабль получился более реалистичным" Эндрю добавил, глядя на Кейт. "Он определено выглядит более маневренным". Работа Кейт выглядела определенно более функциональной. "Но Алексис все равно побеждает."

"О, да. Определенно. Готова к еде, победитель?" спросил Рик.

Алексис кивнула, ухмыляясь и хихикая, когда Эндрю поставил блюдо перед ней с шумом приземляющегося корабля. Рик и Кейт получили одинаковые порции, и Кейт была удивлена размерам порции, в отличие от Рика. Эндрю поставил тарелку перед Кейт, так что она снова поразилась ее размерам.

"Один человек не может съесть столько," сказала она. Алексис и Рик повернулся к ней с недоверием, каждый поднося в тот момент пищу к своему рту."Хорошо, я признаю ошибку", признала она, смеясь, и Рик дал ей кивок согласия, а Алексис пробормотала: "Да" смотря на проходящего рядом "пришельца".

Еды оказалось не так много, как показалось на первый взгляд. Кейт почти доела гамбургер (который, несмотря на свое название, оказался абсолютно нормальным и очень даже вкусным) и картофель-фри, и даже осталось место для мороженного, которое Алексис потребовала в качестве выигрыша.

Она съела все это и с удовольствием. Тот факт, что они собирались кататься на коньках, не остановил ее от принятия пищи в таком количестве. Нисколько. В конце трапезы Рик не позволил ей разделить счет, собираясь оплатить все сам. Она просила его, она потребовала поделить счет, но он отказал ей.

"Тогда я оплачу наше катание на катке", сказала она ему, когда он вывел их из ресторана, его рука покоилась на ее пояснице, когда они помахали Эндрю. Алексис пропустила их вперед.

"Кейт, мы тебя пригласили," бормотал он, в то время как Алексис смотрела вокруг, когда они дошли до трюма, который являлся выходом из ресторана. "Значит, мы должны платить".

"Но это не честно. Ты угостил меня ланчем, значит с меня каток. И это не обсуждается."

Они посмотрели друг на друга, пока он не кивнул. "Тогда я плачу в следующий раз ," проворчал он, в то время как Алексис подозвала их иди быстрее.

Кейт уклончиво пожала плечами и последовала за ним к таун-кару. В следующий раз это может получиться только в следующем году. Она села рядом с Алексис, Рик сел последним рядом с ней.

"Такое чувство, что прошла вечность с последнего раза когда я каталась," сказала Алексис, когда машина тронулась в направление парка.

"Это было около двух недель, малышка," Рик засмеялся, когда он рылся у себя в рюкзаке. "Ага!"

Он вытащил второй комплект солнечных очков и передал их Кейт. "Хм, спасибо", ответила она, рассматривая их в своих руках. Они были прекрасны, большие и стильные, способные скрыть большую часть лица. "Зачем?"

Рик натянул шапку и одел очки. "Анонимность. Алексис это не нужно, потому что она очаровательна, но это не поможет, если нас кто-нибудь заметит."

"О".

"Надень их, Кейт!" Алексис хихикнула.

Кейт рассеянно надела их и повернулась лицом к девочке, обращаясь к Алексис. "Ну и как?"

"Они тебе действительно очень идут," Алексис просияла. "Ты выглядишь как кинозвезда!"

Кейт рассмеялась. Она повернулась, чтобы ее увидел Рик. "А вам, сэр?"

"Ты выглядишь как Одри Хепберн, только с горящими ушами".

Кейт покраснела. «Спасибо». Она поймала свое отражение в очках Рика и была вынуждена признаться в этом, она прекрасно выглядела. И, если они собираются, держать ее лицо подальше от шестой страницы, она будет их носить. Она их будет носить на износ.

Машина остановилась и Рик наклонился, чтобы взять их вещи.

"Я могла и сама справиться ..." Кейт протестовала.

"Следуй за подпрыгивающей девочкой в фиолетовом и позволь мне быть галантным", ответил он.

"Я пока не знаю, очаровывает меня твое рыцарство или раздражает", сказала она ему, когда вышла. Алексис вновь взяла ее за руку.

"Найди его очаровательным, это спасет нас всех", он усмехнулся. "Теперь, давай. Нам нужно в другую очередь."

Они отправились вниз, к Мэдисон Сквер Гарден и встали в очередь. Кейт оглянулась на огромное дерево и на мерцающие огни, и почувствовала боль. Она приходила сюда вместе мамой за несколько недель до ... и они катались на коньках, она споткнулась и упала на нее, так что ей пришлось сидеть на подушке в течение недели. Она до сих пор могла слышать смех своей мамы, она была очень доброй. Кейт помнила, как помогла ей дохромать до такси, они вернулись домой вместо того, чтобы погулять.

"Все в порядке?" Рик спросил тихо. Алексис был слишком занята, наблюдая за парой на льду, которые делали трюки, чтобы заметить, какой тихой стала Кейт.

"Да," Кейт ответила, немного покачав головой. "Просто ... воспоминания."

"Хорошие, плохие?" спросил он осторожно, скользя своей рукой по ее.

Ей показалось, что это правильный жест, и она сжала его руку в знак благодарности. "И те, и другие", прошептала она.

"Мне очень жаль."

Она встретила с его глазами. Хорошо, солнцезащитные очки встретились с солнцезащитные очками. "Все в порядке. Я больше сюда не возвращалась. Это не ... это не ужасно".

"Мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь другим", предложил он.

Алексис потянула ее с другой стороны. "Вы видели это?" спросила она в страхе. Кейт взглянул на лед и посмотрел, как человек поднял свою партнершу над головой и вращался, крепко держа девушку в своих объятьях.

"И пропустить это?" она сказала Рику, кивая на Алексис, которая подпрыгивала рядом с ними. "Ни в коем случае".

Он усмехнулся. "Тогда, пойдем", он улыбнулся, очередь продвинулась, и они попали в зону ожидания. "Ну же, Алексис, давай найдем скамейку и оденем коньки".

Кейт последовал за ними снова и села рядом с Алексис, в то время как Рик опустился на колени и вытащил ее коньки. Алексис сняла свой сапог и вытянула ногу Рику, шевеля пальцами ног у его лица.

Я не хочу нюхать твои ноги, Лекси", он засмеялся, хватая ее за ногу. "От них пахнет".

"Неправда, мои нет!" ответила Алексис. "А твои да".

Кейт рассмеялась и, поколебавшись минуту, собралась достать свои коньки. Она и в правду собиралась достать свои неоновые зеленые коньки? Но в тот момент Рик издал звук, похожий на рев оленя, и Алексис продолжала смеяться. Внезапно, это показалось не таким уж и важным. Она зашнуровала их, а затем повернулась к ним, увидя Рика, смотрящего на ее ноги, параллельно зашнуровывающего свои коньки, в то время как Алексис раскачивалась взад и вперед.

"Что не так"? Кейт спросила, когда убирала сапоги в сумку.

"Нет ... нет, все хорошо", он ответил, встречая ее взгляд. "У тебя яркие коньки."

"И?"

"И ничего", он пожал плечами.

"Пошли, Алексис", Кейт сказала, вставая и протягивая руку девочке. "Пойдем, уберем вещи в шкафчик и оплатим наше время на катке, пока твой медлительный папа справиться со своим коньком".

"Я почти у цели!" он запротестовал, когда Алексис вскочил и взял руку Кейт.

"В следующий раз, Рик", Кейт ответила, когда они ушли прочь. "Твой папа такой смешной".

"Мне ли не знать," Алексис понимающе кивнула.

Кейт рассмеялась, и положил несколько монет в шкафчик, повернув ключ. Она положила вещи во внутрь, закрыла и убрала ключ в карман своих джинс. Они подошли к билетной кассе и Кейт купили три билета. Она справится с этим, раз уж она смогла решиться на это.

Прозвенел звонок, и последняя группа начала выходить со льда, когда они стояли рядом с воротами. Кейт не могла увидеть Рика в приближающейся толпе и Алексис почти падала в ожидании.

"Вы не могли бы, пожалуйста, предать билет высокому смешному парню в шапке, в больших солнцезащитных очках и в пуховике?" спросила она, приветливо улыбаясь.

Молодой парень кивнул с нетерпением. "Конечно."

"Большое спасибо". Он посмотрел на нее так, будто мимолетный разговор с ней стал лучшим событием за весь его день. Может быть, вежливость не только инструмент Алексис, она тоже им владеет, в конце концов.

Когда снова прозвенел звонок, она позволила Алексис вытащить себя на лед. Они обе немного покачивались, когда поставили свои ноги на лед, но через немного времени Алексис потянула Кейт, призывая их двигаться быстрее.

"Ты очень хорошо катаешься, Алексис", заметила Кейт, когда девочка каталась по своей стороне, легко двигаясь . "Очень не плохо для твоего возраста."

"Я буду всегда кататься", Алексис усмехнулась. "Я люблю это. А ты?"

Кейт кивнула. "Я тоже. Раньше я ... мы приходили сюда каждое воскресенье, когда я была маленькой".

"Правда?"

"Угу", пятилась Кейт от спотыкающегося Рика. "И мой папа, как твой, так же не тороплив", она засмеялась, когда он доехал до них, пыхтя. Его щеки были розовые, а стекла очков запотели от холода.

"Вы могли меня подождать", сказал он им, взяв руку Алексис с другой стороны. "Передо мной было только семь человек. Спасибо за очаровательное сопутствие для меня."

"Всегда пожалуйста", Кейт рассмеялась.

"Поможешь с поддержкой?" он спросил, когда он вскинул подбородок вверх. Кейт кивнула, и они вместе подняли Алексис вверх, та завизжала от восторга.

"Поддержка это слишком сильное определение", Кейт ответила, улыбаясь Алексис. "Она меня на самом деле тянет за собой, а не я ее".

"Я же не быстро еду!" Алексис взволнованно сказала. "Хочешь увидеть, как быстро я могу?"

"Конечно", ответила Кейт.

"Хорошо. Я вернусь!" воскликнула она. Затем она быстро опустили руки, и понеслась, прямо сквозь толпу, которая одновременно впечатляла и немного пугала.

"Страшно, да?" Рик спросил, когда он приблизился, так что они теперь катились рядом.

"Да," Кейт кивнула. "Ты ее научил?"

Он кивнул. "Моя мама не умеет кататься на коньках, даже если это поможет спасти ее жизнь, и ее мать ... ну, давай просто скажем, что у меня есть материалы для шантажа, если мне от нее что-нибудь понадобиться."

Кейт рассмеялась. "Ты не плох в этом, получаешь от меня балл."

"Как ты, Зеленый Фонарь".

"Правда?" спросила она, когда она увидела Алексис, приближающуюся к ним. "Из всех супергероев ты выбрал его?"

"Твои коньки неоново-зеленые, Кейт," он усмехнулся, протягивая руку назад, чтобы поймать руку Алексис с левой стороны. Он быстро схватился за Кейт, потому как импульс Алексис тащил его вперед, потянув Кейт вместе с ними. "Ты предпочтешь, что бы я называл тебя Злой Ведьмой"?

"Тебе лучше не смеяться над моими здоровенными коньками", сморщилась она.

"Я думаю, что они удивительны," сказал ей Алексис

"А я думаю, что ты очень быстрая", ответила Кейт.

"Мне нравится быстро кататься", она просияла. "Можно я опять ускорюсь, папочка?"

"Конечно, Тыковка," сказал он. "Просто будь осторожной, хорошо"?

"Хорошо!" И она снова умчалась.

"Иногда она катается со мной, но она просто любит летать", сказал он, когда они сделали еще один круг вокруг катка.

"Она замечательная", Кейт ответила, наблюдая за маленькой вспышкой красного, что выглядывала сквозь толпу, когда она дела новый круг .

"Да", он улыбнулся. Потом он наткнулся на нее, когда орда других детей пролетела мимо. Кейт схватила его руку, чтобы не упасть, они балансировали минуту, пока снова не вернули равновесие.

Рик нагнулся и взял ее руку в свою. "Таким образом, нас не получиться разделить", предложил он.

"Как скажешь", Кейт ответила. Его рука была такой теплой и сильной рядом с ней, и это было ... это было приятно.

"Итак, ты ходила сюда в детстве?" спросил он.

"Каждое воскресенье", сказала она ему.

"Должно быть это было весело".

Она кивнула и прижалась к нему, когда несколько пар проехало рядом с ними. "Мои родители любили его. И, ну, я была очень похожа на Алексис."

"Я могу представить тебя, носившуюся по всему катку."

Кейт рассмеялась. "Я действительно пару раз давала повод для беспокойства своим родителям."

"Врезалась и падала, да?"

"О да", она смеялась. Ей не нужно было говорить ему, что ей было 19 в последний раз, когда она действительно серьезно падала. "Но они думали, что это не серьезно."

"Ты ...", он затих.

"Что?" спросила она.

"Ты часто видишься с отцом?" спросил он, смотря на нее.

Кейт вдохнула побольше воздуха.

"Ты можешь не отвечать", поспешил сказать он. "Просто ... забудь, что я спросил. Извини."

"Нет, нет," она сжала его руку у локтя. Это была хорошая идея, чтобы поделиться с кем-то, особенно в свете разговора, который состоялся у нее прошлым вечером. И Рик ... просто в нем было что-то комфортное, чего не было даже в Уилле. И в этом не было романтического контекста. Он был просто ... что же в нем было такого, что ей захотелось поделиться?

"Он ... он очень тяжело принял смерть мамы. И мы ... он больше не был прежним для меня."

"Мне очень жаль."

Она кивнула. "Мне тоже. Но знаешь, люди приходят в норму? Он когда-нибудь снова станет прежним".

"Я уверен, так и будет", Рик сказал ей. "Если он хотя бы на половину так силен, как ты, то он справится".

Она посмотрела на него. «Ты очерователен, ты знаешь?"

Он усмехнулся. "Попалась"?

"Ой, подожди немного, и я тебя поймаю, Ричард Касл", тихо сказала она. Все это было уж слишком внезапно. Потом она увидела Алексис недалеко впереди. "Но сначала тебе придется поймать меня, Старичок!" Она отпустила его и помчалась к его дочери, слушая его смех за своей спиной.

Детскими шагами, они пойдут маленькими детскими шагами. И когда он схватил ее за талию, и они упали на лед, запутавшись в объятьях, Алексис хихикала как сумасшедшая над ними, а Кейт обнаружила, что возможно, только возможно, она могла бы пойти детскими шагами.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

"Ок, повтори для меня еще раз. Как ты вообще смогла пойти со мной по магазинам?" спросила Мэдисон, когда они повернули за угол вниз по пятой авеню, минуя группу поющих.

Кейт увернулась от пожилого джентльмена в красном пуховике и поправила шарф у себя на шее. Поднялся ветер, растрепав страницы стоявших певцов, принеся с собой запах каштанов, продававшихся вниз по улице.

"Эгрину нужна была эта ночь, он пошел с женой на праздничный ужин, так что я его прикрыла", объяснила она, морща нос. Она ненавидела каштаны.

"Тебе вообще удалось сегодня поспать? Ему досталась эта ночная смена?"

Кейт кивнула. Она проспала около семи часов. Когда она вернулась домой в шесть утра, то рухнула от усталости на свою кровать прямо в форме. Потом она встала и встретилась с Мэдди в 14:30, как они и планировали. "Я спала. На самом деле, даже больше, чем обычно ", добавила она, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало более здраво, чем оно было на самом деле. Казалось, что никто никогда не одобрял ее круглосуточные дежурства.

"Да, быть на ногах всю ночь - определенно твое, сумасшедшая," Мэдисон рассмеялась, схватив ее за локоть, и повела в детский магазин, в котором Кейт раньше не была. "Пойдем, мне нужно найти что-нибудь для племянницы, Брэд настоял на семейно встрече".

Кейт подняла бровь. "Я думала, тебе нравиться твоя племянница".

Мэдисон повернулась к ней, когда она виновато повела Кейт вниз к острову из кукол, приводя их в мир всего розового и пурпурного. Это было слишком ярким, слишком девчачьим. Еще в детстве, Кейт никогда не была фанаткой кукол.

"Я люблю мою племянницу. Но моя сестра-в-законе, ее я терпеть не могу. Ты это знаешь."

"Да". Она слышала о Кайле слишком часто, и слишком многое, чтобы забыть. "Знаю".

"Я просто ... они не могли навестить свою семью?"

"Я думала, что они делали это в прошлом году," Кейт заметила, когда они подняли Барби с полки. Ту, которая могла родить. Буквально, вы могли достать крошечного ребенка из ее живота и просто заменить ей живот, оставляя Барби с идеальной фигурой и крошечным жутким ребенком из пластика. "Это ... это вроде страшно."

Мэдисон взглянула на нее и фыркнула. "Ах, я такая искушенная".

"Мэдисон! Это ужасно! Ты травмируешь ее."

"Брэд говорил, что рассказывал ей о рождении и младенцах," Мэдисон пожала плечами, протягивая руку к коробке.

Кейт вытянула куклу вне зоны досягаемости Мэдди. "Я не могу позволить тебе купить это. Друзья не позволяют друзьям покупать пассивно-агрессивные рождественские игрушки."

Мэдисон прищурилась, но отпустила ее руку. Кейт одарила ее своим поклоном и поставила ужасную куклу обратно на полку, развернув коробку. Это было просто неправильно. "Давай найдем балерину. Разве ты не говорила, что Шелби любит танцевать?"

"Как ты умудрилось это запомнить?" Мэдисон спросила, когда она осматривала шквал коробок с красочными названиями в поисках балерины. "Я с трудом помню, что я говорил тебе о Майкле час назад."

"Я хорошо запоминаю детали", Кейт пожала плечами, показывая на пятую полку сверху. "Вот и твоя балерина".

Мэдисон схватила куклу и повернулась к Кейт. "Что бы я делала без тебя, Бекс?"

Кейт только улыбнулась. "Была бы заморена голодом и покалечена своими родственниками".

Мэдисон толкнула ее, а потом стала продвигаться назад к передней части магазина. Кейт посмотрела вокруг, наблюдая, за измученными родителями, мелькающими вдоль проходов, некоторые шли за своими детьми, а некоторые просто гнались. Магазин был шумным, бросался в глаза всеми видами красок, звуков, света и безделушек. Это заставило Кейт облегченно вздохнуть, что у нее не было собственных детей, и не нужно было проделывать десятки поездок в магазины, чтобы найти идеальный подарок.

Они заняли свое место в очереди на другой стороне магазина, присоединяясь к толпе. Кейт взглянула на часы, и глаза ее были привлечены к стеллажу с морскими животными. Стеллаж был впечатляющим, но Кейт обнаружила, что смотрит в дальний конец, где под чрезмерно большими белугами на вешалке висели морские черепахи.

"Мэдс, я должна кое-что захватить. Скажешь, что я за тобой?" Кейт спросила, слова Алексис всплыли в ее голове.

"Бекс"?

Но Кейт уже продвигалась вдоль стеллажа и тянулась к морской черепахе. Она была прекрасна, зеленая с синим, очень похожая на свой морской прототип. Она была мягкой, практически невообразимо мягкой и Кейт вспомнила старую плюшевую собачку, которая была у нее, когда она была ребенком, которая была сделана из такой же мягкой ткани. Она подняла ценник и посмотрела на него. Она могла позволить себе потратить двадцать долларов. Это было разумно, не так ли? Она повертела плюшевую игрушку в своих руках и улыбнулась. Это было действительно разумным подарком. Подарок был восхитительным. Может быть, в конце концов, у нее был ребенок, чтобы ходить в такой магазин.

Она взяла черепаху и зажала ее локтем и стала продвигаться в очереди, прорываясь назад к Мэдисон. Она стойко игнорировала ворчание за своей спиной. Она встала в очередь.

"Что ты выбрала?" спросила Мэдисон, когда они продвинулись вперед. "И зачем ты вообще что-то здесь покупаешь?" Кейт открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Мэдди опередила ее. "Подожди, это для ребенка Касла?"

"Ее зовут Алексис", Кейт ответила. "И да, это для нее."

"Что это такое?" Кейт поднял игрушку вверх, чтобы Мэдди могла ее увидеть. "Это твой подарок? Морская черепаха?"

"Эй," Кейт запротестовала, борясь с улыбкой. "Морские черепахи удивительные."

Мэдисон пожала плечами. "Это мило."

"Это прекрасно", Кейт ответила. "Я долго решала, что ей подарить и это самое то."

"Почему ты вообще ей планировала что-нибудь подарить?" Мэдисон спросила, когда они снова продвинулись. "Ты знаешь их всего четыре недели».

"Ну и что?" Кейт спросила. Алексис была маленьким ребенком. Она всего лишь купила подарок маленькому ребенку.

"Так почему же ты ей выбрала подарок?"

"Потому что это Рождество", Кейт ответила. "Я приготовила подарок и тебе."

"Ты знаешь меня целую вечность", противопоставила Мэдисон. "И тебе лучше было бы позаботиться о подарке".

"Спасибо, Мэдди. Я чувствую твою любовь", Кейт закатила глаза. Это было не так сложно. Она хотела, чтобы Алексис получила рождественский подарок, потому что хотела ... чего же она хочет? Неужели она хочет увидеть ее улыбку? Неужели она хочет сделать ее счастливой? Разве она хочет услышать ее хихиканье и получить от нее крепкое объятие? Разве это важно? Алексис была ребенком, и другом. Друзьям ведь дарят подарки.

"Ты знаешь, что я имела в виду", Мэдисон махнула ей. "Мы друзья".

"Алексис мой друг".

"Алексис - семь".

"А ты почти на пол пути к пятидесяти", ответила Кейт. Это должно было ее угомонить.

"Ты за это заплатишь, Беккет".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Иди. Ты следующая", сказала она, подтолкнув Мэдди в бок, когда человек перед ними ушел. Это не было расточительством. И это всего лишь двадцать долларов. Верно?

Ее реалистичная сторона говорила ей, что двадцать долларов - это три приема пищи. Другая ее часть, которая всю среду улыбалась, потому что во вторник ей доставило большое удовольствие кататься с Каслами ,сказала ей, что эти двадцать долларов сделают Алексис счастливей. И так как она провела последнюю ночь, задерживая двух наркоманов и Санта-Клауса, который думал, что может летать, она решила, что она могла послушать свою оптимистичную сторону.

"Ты собираешься сегодня на свидание с этим парнем?" Мэдди спросила, когда они покинули магазин через несколько минут, и, сжимая их неоновые зеленые мешки, когда они продвигались к другим магазинам в своем шопинг туре.

"С кем?" Кейт спросила, вытягивая шею, чтобы убедиться, что своенравные такси не ударят их, когда они мчались на другую сторону улицы, маша рукой предупреждая их.

"Риком Каслом".

"Нет, Мэдди", Кейт быстро ответила.

"Потому что ты могла обмануть меня," Мэдисон продолжала. "Ты покупаешь игрушки для его ребенка. И ты потратила вторник, катаясь на коньках с ними".

"С ними весело", Кейт ответила на выдохе.

"Веселье или удовольствие?" подколола Мэдисон.

"Просто веселье, Мэдс. Я не ищу отношений прямо сейчас." Рик Касл с его большой глуповатой улыбкой был великолепен. Он смешной, веселый и свободный. Но это не значило, что она хотела спать с ним.

"Потому что ты знаешь, что прямо сейчас ты улыбаешься, думая о нем," заметила Мэдисон.

"Заткнись, Мэдди", заворчала Кейт. "Я улыбаюсь, когда я думаю о тебе", добавила она.

"Боже, я надеюсь не в этом смысле " Мэдисон засмеялась.

Кейт нахмурилась и ускорилась, направляясь к ближайшему кафе, оставив посмеившуюся Мэдисон позади нее.

"Чувак, серьезно?" Кейт взглянула на Эспозито, который оживленно разговаривал за своим столом, его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, когда он стучал кулаком по своему столу. "У тебя есть две копии! Нет, чувак, я возьму их! Когда? Правда? Я твой должник, чувак. Да. Вскоре увидимся. Спасибо тебе большое, Дэн".

Он выключил телефон и повернулся к ней, улыбаясь. "В чем дело?" Кейт спросила, сдерживая улыбку от его поведения.

"Это был мой друг Дэн. Он воротила в видео-играх, и он мне подготовил две копии "Хало". Они были проданы во всем мире."

Кейт покачала головой в насмешливом понимании. "И что в этом удивительного"?

"Удивительного"? он одарил ей недоверчивым взглядом. "Беккет, это игра на пике популярности. И ее не возможно нигде достать! А теперь аж две!"

"Зачем тебе две"? спросила она.

Он пожал плечами. "Почему бы и нет? Он сказал, что даст мне два. Я не собираюсь отказываться".

Кейт только кивнула ему и повернулась к своим документам. Пока это был спокойный день, и она надеялась, чтобы он таким и остался, так что она могла расслабиться вечером в субботу. Капровски снова грызла ручку, сидя за свои столом. Кейт поморщилась, обращая на это свое внимание. Она ненавидела, когда Капровски так делала. Этот звук сводил ее с ума.

Так что, когда Эспозито встал, ушел, и вернулся минут через двадцать, Кейт практически этого не заметила. Она была полностью погружена в свою работу, что бы игнорировать комкание, шелестение, скрежет и кашель, что происходил вокруг нее. Когда отвлеклась, она обнаружила видео игру лежащую на стопке ее файлов.

"Извини," сказала она, взяв в руки игру.

"Ты ее возьмешь," сказал он твердо.

"Извини?" повторила она, поворачиваясь к нему. "Ты ... Эспозито, почему ты отдаешь ее мне? У меня даже нет системы для видео игр".

Он выгнул бровь. "Я ожидаю, что ты сыграешь в нее, и влюбишь в нее, а, вернувшись, обсудишь ее со мной", ответил он.

Кейт просто уставилась на него. "Что?"

Он вздохнул. "Черт побери, ты пытаешься вручить первый подарок и вот тебе благодарность?" Он повернулся к своему столу и схватил файлы, листая их с явным раздражением.

Кейт вернулась к игре в своих руках. Она выглядела жестокой и странной, она правда не имела склонности к видеоиграм. Но ... подождите, кажется Рик играет в них? "Спасибо, Эспозито," тихо сказала она.

Он посмотрел на нее и подарил ей маленькую улыбку. "Мне понравились печеньки, которые ты приносила в сентябре."

Она кивнула ему и положила игру в сумочку, перед тем как вернуться к бумагам. Она почувствовала, что улыбается, и взглянула на Эспозито. Он иногда был занозой в заднице, но он был хорошим парнем. Она испечет ему еще печенек, только за это.

"Беккет", ответила она, когда она схватила свой телефон с журнального столика в воскресенье вечером.

"Привет, Кейт," бодрый голос Рика послышался из динамика.

"Эй, Рик," Кейт ответила, снова расслабившись на диване. Она взяла пульт и выключила звук у телевизора, оставив Крамер беззвучно болтать на экране. "Что стряслось?"

"Ну, во-первых, как ты?"

"Я в порядке", сказала она медленно. "Хм, как твои дела?"

"У меня тоже все хорошо", он быстро ответил.

Она подняла голову. Его голос звучал отстраненно, не то, что бы она на самом деле знала, что его телефонный голос сильно поменялся, но он звучал ... напряженно. "Что стряслось?" она спросила еще раз.

"Ну, мне было интересно, ты еще не смотрела газеты за сегодня?"

Кейт моргнула. Что? "Э-э, нет. Я получила их только час назад. Почему?"

Он сменил тему. "Ты получаешь "Леджер"?"

"Да", она с сомнением ответила, встав и подойдя к своему столу, где она оставляла утреннюю почту. "Почему у меня плохое предчувствие насчет этого?"

"Ну, это не плохо," сказал он поспешно. "Честное слово. Но я думал, что я должен предупредить тебя, понимаешь?"

"Дай мне знать, о чем именно?" спросила она, глядя на газету. Номер выглядел достаточно безобидно. Под датой на нее смотрел заголовок, который гласил о повышении безопасности в аэропорту на период праздников, напоминая ей, что осталась лишь неделя до Рождества.

"Перелистни на шестую страницу", ответил он.

Кейт почувствовала, что нахмурилась. Так или иначе, звонок от Рика Касла о новостях на шестой странице просто не может оказаться хорошей новостью. Она пролистала газету и вытащила раздел "сплетен". Большая черно-белая фотография приветствовал ее. Она смотрела на нее. На фото была она и Рик, растянувшиеся на льду, Алексис хихикали над ними.

"Это было несколько дней назад", было первое, что она могла, не подумав, сказать. Что, это черт возьми? Почему это там? Ее глаза были уставлены в заголовок, и она издала стон. "Шопинг Ричарда Касла для новой Музы?"

"Мне очень жаль", сказал он тихо.

"Я ...", она запнулась. "Я даже не ... если честно, почему это здесь? Это было несколько дней назад."

"Даже сплетни они пытаются придержать до праздника", ответил он. "Они любят семейные истории, и, ну, мой ребенок очарователен".

Кейт покосилась на свое фото. Она действительно не могла сказать, что это была она. Крепкое тело Рик закрывало большую ее часть, к счастью снимок был черно-белым, не учли то, что ее коньки были зелеными. На ней были очки, которые прятали большую часть ее лица, и наушники закрывали большую часть ее головы на снимке. Ее было действительно трудно узнать, она может быть любой неузнанной женщиной.

"Мне очень жаль", добавил он. "Клянусь, я смотрел, но я не видел никаких отклонений от нормы и я ..."

"Ничего страшного", Кейт ответила. Было ли это правдой? Она не могла отрицать, что в 12-м участке не кому читать про Ричарде Касла, кроме нее? С Мэдисон была совсем другая история, и Лэйни ... о, Боже, Лэйни.

"Правда?" голос прорвался через волну панике и она начала отступать.

"Ты не можешь подтвердить, что на снимке я ", она пожала плечами. Хуже этой фотографии у нее не было. "Я удивлена, что они не нашли лучшего фото для печати."

Он засмеялся. "Я тоже. Каждый раз, когда смотрю на него".

Она почувствовала, что ее раздражение от газеты проходит, и она стала смеяться, что удивило ее. Заголовок был смешным, теперь, когда она подумала о нем. "Новая муза? Так они называют всех твоих женщин?"

"На самом деле это что-то новенькое", ответил он. "Но мне вроде нравиться. Ты бы хотела быть моей Музой, Кейт?"

"Нет", она фыркнула. "Я просто хотела быть безымянной, неузнаваемой Кейт Беккет, спасибо."

"О, ну давай!" Он заскулил. "Это было бы здорово. Я мог бы следовать за тобой, делать заметки".

"В твоих мечтах, Мальчик-Голубь."

Он застонал и Кейт засмеялась, она села за свой стол, отталкивая в сторону папки с делами и файлами, которые она подготовила в среду. "Ты должна прекратить меня так называть."

"Так или "старичок", Рик. Выбирай", она улыбнулась. Она не потеряла контроль над собой. Она действительно не сделала это. Что это тогда было?

"Я ближе к тридцати, Кэтрин, а не к шестидесяти".

"Разве это заслуживает называть меня Кэтрин?" спросила она, ее глаза закатились по собственному желанию. Никто не называл ее Кэтрин. Одно время Уилл пробовал, она сильно завела его руку за спину и назвала "Дядюшкой".

"Ну, если я "старичок"..", Рик ответил.

"Не называй меня Кэтрин," сказала она твердо.

"Не называй меня Мальчик-Голубь."

"Хорошо".

"Хорошо".

Они замолчали на минуту и Кейт попыталась разобраться в своих странно спокойных мыслях. Она не была расстроена статьей. Крошечная часть ее была отчасти взволнована происходящим. Ричард Касл был простым парнем с симпатичным ребенком, в этом был весь он. Он не был ее любимым автором, и не было ничего захватывающего в том, что в прессе ее называют его музой. Это было обидно, на самом деле, когда ее сравнивают с каким-то объектом любви или творчества. И это было вторжение в частную жизнь.

"Солнцезащитные очки хорошо смотреться на тебе", сказал он.

Кейт покачала головой, отреагировав на комплимент. "Спасибо".

"Просто смотрю на фото. Они очень подходят к твоему лицу."

"Я рада, что они скрыли так много моего лица», ответила она, складывая газету и бросая ее в сторону. Она не хотела ее сохранять. Она могла бы вырезать ее и вложить статью в книгу, которую он подписал. Но он никогда не должен был узнать об этом.

"Ну, они твои в любое время, если ты пойдешь куда-нибудь с нами", сказал он ей. "Что, я надеюсь ... вот главная причина, почему я звоню."

"Да?"

"Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты по-прежнему не будешь против нашей встречи за поздним завтраком во вторник? Я знаю, мы не собирались сходить поесть, но я хотел рассказать тебе об этом... И ты не звучишь расстроенной. "

"Если никто не будет знать, что это я", ответила она. "Я была бы счастлива".

"Великолепно", она могла услышать улыбку в его голосе. В результате улыбка, которая появилась на ее лице, была немного неловкой. "Спасибо тебе за то, что ты в порядке с этим."

"Если бы там называли меня ее новой мамой и всплыли факты из моего прошлого, все было бы иначе".

"Ясно".

Кейт прикусила губу, спрашивая себя, хочет ли она задать вопрос и получить на него его ответ. Она должна. Это было нечестно по отношению к любому из них, если она не задаст его сейчас, позднее она испугается. "Хм, насколько вероятно, что это случиться?" спросила она, выдав вопрос на одном выдохе.

Он помолчал. "Это ... это может случиться."

"Ясно", ответила она, качая головой. Она так и думала.

"Я скажу Поле, чтобы она сделала все возможное, чтобы держать тебя подальше от всего этого. Точнее, уже сказал ", сказал он ей. "Она сказала, что все проконтролирует".

"Чем, собственно, занимается Пола?" полюбопытствовала Кейт.

«Она мой агент, и она также выступает в качестве моего представителя, общаясь с прессой".

"И разгоняет твоих поклонников?"

"Верно", он рассмеялся. "Хорошая память. Но, действительно, мы будем пытаться делать так, чтобы ты больше не появлялась во всех газетах."

"Спасибо", ответила она. Это не было обещание, что такое больше не повторится. Но, по крайней мере, он повел себя как профессионал. "По крайней мере, ты не очень знаменит", подумала она.

"Извини?" Он прозвучал очень оскорбленным.

"Я имею в виду, например, тебя не постоянно преследуют. Они просто используют тебе как резерв ."

"Резерв? Резерв? Я известный," запротестовал он.

"Ты не настолько известен", она дразнила его, наслаждаясь собой в данный момент. "Они придержали фото в течение пяти дней". Насмешки над этим были лучше, чем на самом деле выглядела вся эта ситуация, в которой она тоже была задействована. Она побеспокоиться об этом, когда придет время. Она была вправе от всего этого отказаться.

"Они ждали подходящего момента", ответил он. "Я - большая новость".

"Конечно, нет, только не ты" она засмеялась, возвращаясь обратно на диван. "Я уверена, что не узнала бы об этом фото, если б меня на нем не узнали ."

"Во вторник мы в одну минуту сможем это исправить", возразил он. "Я мог бы схватить тебя, прижать к себе, и тогда ты получишь всю бульварную прессу".

Кейт открыла рот несколько раз, пытаясь что-нибудь произнести. Если бы он действительно только намекнул, что ... "Я позабочусь о том, что Алексис останется единственным ребенком в семье", удалось ей выдать спустя тридцать секунд.

Он засмеялся. "Хорошо, тогда, ради будущего моей семьи, я воздержусь от страстных поцелуев с тобой на Таймс-сквер на этой неделе."

«Спасибо».

"В любое время." Она слышала, что Алексис позвала его, когда они взяли паузу. Беккет понимала, что дальше разговор может пойти в не том направлении. "Я должен идти", сказал он ей. "Кое-кто опаздывает в кроватку. До встречи во вторник."

"До встречи во вторник."

Отключив телефон, Кейт сидела на своем диване, полностью ошеломленная. Если бы он на самом деле ... и она ... а потом ... Она покачала головой и повернулась назад к телевизору. Забыть то, что сейчас случилось, был единственный верный путь.

Во вторник Кейт стояла перед квартирой 504, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, когда она поправила свою сумочку и подарочные пакеты в руках. Она протянула свободную руку и, постучав, прислушалась. Она не слышала радостной болтовни по ту сторону двери, как это уже было раньше. Но она приехала на несколько минут раньше, на дорогах сегодня было пусто.

У нее был адский понедельник, и она была счастлива потратить свой выходной в окружении детской непосредственности в доме Касла. Когда один из эльфов Санты убил трех сотрудников в порыве ярости, в аудитории с более чем 40 детьми, и ты первая приезжаешь на место преступления. Ощущаешь себя просто невероятно счастливой, улизнув как можно быстрее от этих психов. Да, понедельник был настоящим адом. Рик, вероятно, найдет его увлекательным. Она же находила его просто ужасным.

Мысли Кейт были нарушены отчетливым звуком каблуков по ту сторону двери. Она открылась, и Кейт оказалась лицом к лицу ни с кем иной, как с Бродвейской актрисой Мартой Роджерс.

Они смотрели друг на друга какое-то время. "Привет," справилась Кейт. "Я пришла на ланч?" У нее это вышло в виде вопроса, а не заявления, и она хотела бы знать, как это у нее получалось, быть спокойной и собранной рядом с Риком, но заикаться на глазах у его матери.

"Ты должно быть Кейт," женщина просияла. "Конечно, проходи". Она пропустила Кейт и закрыла дверь. "Они в кабинете заниматься непонятно чем," сказала она. "Могу ли я предложить тебе что-нибудь выпить?"

"О, нет. Но спасибо за предложение," Кейт ответила, повесив пальто и положив сумочку на столик в прихожей. "Я Кейт Беккет", добавила она, когда она прошла вслед за ней кухню.

Марта Роджерс кивнула. "Я много о тебе слышала." Она протянула руку. "Марта Роджерс, но ты можешь называть меня просто Мартой".

Они пожали друг другу руку, и Кейт все время боролась с улыбкой. Рукопожатие Марты было твердым и очень похожим на Рика. Она должна найти способ, чтобы пошутить над ним по этому поводу.

"Моя внучка рассказала мне все о тебе," продолжила Марта. "Ты офицер?"

"Да," Кейт ответила. "В 12-ом участке в убойном отделе"

"Ах, вот почему ты так хорошо поладила с моим сыном", она усмехнулась. "Алексис упустила эту деталь".

"Я не потрудилась объяснить ей свою работу," Кейт улыбнулась. "Я полагала, что это забота Рика".

Марта смотрела на нее. "Я не так много слышала о тебе от своего сына".

Кейт слегка пожала плечами. Что ты на это скажешь? Она понятия не имела, что делать с этим, или с Мартой в целом. Она казалась веселой и гостеприимной, но все же заставляла Кейт почувствовать себя немного не в своей тарелке.

"Поверь, это не значит, что дело в тебе. Это, наверное, потому, что мы не так много говорили с ним в течение последних нескольких недель, каждый из нас был очень занят. На самом деле, я даже не должна была быть здесь сегодня, но они отменили наше "Матинни" для благотворительной акции ".

"Я слышала, шоу очень хорошо проходит," вставила Кейт. Возможно, они могли бы держаться подальше от разговоров, связанных с Риком. Она не хотела сегодня проходить проверку, если она таковой являлась.

Марта подарил ей огромную улыбку. "Так и есть! Спасибо, что так сказала. Ты бываешь на постановках в театре?"

"Не так часто, как хотелось бы", Кейт ответила честно. "Но я бы хотела бы сходить, когда у меня будет время и средства".

"Ну, если тебе понадобятся билеты, не стесняйся," сказала ей Марта. "Ты только скажи Рику, и он даст мне знать".

"Спасибо," сказала Кейт, удивленная щедрым предложением. "Это потрясающе с вашей стороны, честно

Марта пренебрежительно махнула рукой с красным маникюром. "Пустое, детка. Приятно видеть, что моя внучка стала больше улыбаться".

Это была ошеломляющее заявление. Кейт моргнула и попыталась придумать хороший ответ, но потом прозвучал взрыв в кабинете, и дверь распахнулась, и Алексис выскочила оттуда.

"Бабуля!" воскликнула она. Марта повернулась, но внимание Алексис уже сменилось. "Кейт!" воскликнула она, обернув руки вокруг талии Кейт и прижавшись к ней. "Папа держал меня в заложниках! Ты должна арестовать его."

Кейт посмотрела на девочку, обнимающую ее талию, и засмеялась. "И почему он держал тебя в заложниках?"

"Потому что я взяла последнее печенье," она сказала ей. "И тогда он привязал меня к своему креслу и возил кругами по своему кабинету, сколько бы я не просила, чтобы он остановился!"

Рик вышел из офиса, выглядя спокойно и собранно. Он улыбнулся, когда заметил Кейт. "Привет, Кейт".

"Привет", ответила она. "Ты действительно захватил своего единственного ребенка и устроил гонки в своем кресле?"

Он пожал плечами. "Вроде все так? Я умолял, что бы она поделилась", он ответил, подойдя к своей матери, и поцеловал ее в щеку. "Знал ли я, что ты придешь?"

"Благотворительная акция", ответила Марта.

"Ты не собираешься его арестовать?" спросила Алексис, дергая за свитер Кейт, когда она отошла.

Кейт приняла виноватый вид и подняла руки. "Я не взяла с собой свои наручники. Мне очень жаль."

Алексис фыркнула, а затем повернулся и посмотрел на отца. "Счастливчик".

Он засмеялся, подошел к ним и протянул свою руку. "Перемирие? Вы бы хотели на десерт большой кусок пирога?"

Алексис прищурилась, но протянула руку, и они пожали их. Затем он протянул вторую свою руку и сгреб ее, перекидывая Алексис через плечо. "Как ты, Кэйт?" спросил он, игнорируя визги и хихиканье Алексис.

Кейт просто уставился на него. "Я в порядке. Рада, что наступил вторник. А ты?"

"Не могу жаловаться", он усмехнулся. "Ты познакомилась с моей матерью?"

"Кто-то должен был впустить меня в квартиру", Кейт ответила. "Видимо, ты был слишком занят, пытая свою дочь".

"Он был!" вставила Алексис.

"Ричард, действительно," сказала Марта с кухни. "Поставь ее на пол и открой дверь". Прозвучал стук. "Привезли еду."

Кейт встретилась взглядом с Мартой, когда Рик вздохнул и поставил Алексис вниз. "Я позвонила и заказала еду," Марта рассмеялась. "Но, мне не нравиться все время быть ясновидящей. Можешь накрыть на стол, Алексис?"

Алексис кивнула и стремглав пронеслась около Кейт к столу, чтобы разложить приборы, которые уже были на нем. Рик открыл дверь и принял около четырех мешков продуктов, а Марта доставала бокалы, в результате чего Кейт неловко стояла в столовой, наблюдая, как они легко раскладывают пищу.

"Присядь", поманил Рик.

Кейт заняла свое обычное месте напротив Алексис и Марта села справа от девочки. Выбор был огромен, во всем, от вафель и оладий до бутербродов.

"Так много," сказала она.

"Обычно мы переусердствуем с ланчем," Рик ответил, пожимая плечами. "Ты можешь взять что-нибудь с собой домой, или на работу."

Кейт встретила его взгляд, когда она потянулась за булочкой. "Может быть, спасибо. Это будет прекрасными закусками для всех".

"Работа была сумасшедшей?" спросил он.

Она не могла рассказать ему о Травме Толкиена, так парни называют это. Ей не нравилось это название. Они были склоны придумывать прозвища неприятным событиям. Вместо долгого объяснения, она только кивнула. "Это был праздничный сезон."

"Что это значит?" удивилась Алексис.

Кейт посмотрела на нее, в то время как Рик и Марта демонстративно сделали большие укусы, чтобы скрыть свои улыбки. "Это означает, что мы заняты больше, чем обычно."

«Становиться больше плохих парней на Рождество?"

Кейт почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд, и посмотрела на Рика. Он смотрел на нее, очевидно, в ожидании ее ответа. Марта выглядела почти очарованной этим общением. Помощи от них ждать не приходилось.

Она не хотела объяснять, что много людей было убито во время праздников. Но она должна была что-то сказать. "Происходит больше преступлений в праздники. Я не знаю, появилось ли больше плохих парней, просто ... плохие парни очень заняты".

Алексис задумчиво кивнула. "Это потому что Санта-Клаус уже не смотрит на них, и они полагают, что могут продолжать плохо поступать? Так же, когда папа берет три печенья, вместо двух, потому что он все равно уже съел целую кучу?"

Кейт посмотрела на нее. Это было удивительно, убедительная теория для семилетнего ребенка, она даже слегка опешила.

Рик усмехнулся. "Да, Алексис. Именно так оно и есть", он усмехнулся. "Но я буду тебе благодарен, если ты не будешь меня больше сравнивать с мелкими преступниками".

Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него с очень милой улыбкой: "Посмотрю на твое поведение, папочка."

Марта рассмеялась и похлопала Алексис по голове. "Ты слишком умна для него, детка". Алексис улыбнулась, и потянулся за другим ломтиком бекона. "Так ты работаешь в убойном отделе, Кейт?" Марта спросила, оглядываясь на нее.

"Да," Кейт ответил. Видимо сегодня был День Вопросов к Кейт.

"Тяжелая работа?" продолжила Марта.

"Иногда", Кейт кивнула.

"Кейт роется в мусорных контейнерах", добавила Алексис.

Марта выразительно подняла бровь. "Ты?"

"Иногда", повторилась Кейт. "Это зависит от многого. Прямо сейчас мы роемся в снегу рядом с банком."

"Звучит холодно", прокомментировал Рик.

"Так и есть. Это доставляет гораздо меньше удовольствия, чем строительство снеговиков. Поверь мне," сказала она ему. "Но это часть работы, так что это не так уж и плохо".

"Мы лепили снеговиков вчера," подхватила Алексис.

"Правда? Где?" Кейт была более чем счастлива, направить разговор подальше от себя.

Марта стреляла оценивающими ее внешность взглядами, а у Рика был такой блеск в глазах, как на той неделе, когда она двадцать минут объясняла процедуру снятия отпечатков пальцев. Между ними, Кейт не была уверен, что ей комфортно говорить о ее работе, и уж тем более не перед Алексис. Поэтому она с радостью задавала Алексис всевозможные вопросы о том дне, который она и Рик провели в парке, где они строили своих снеговиков. Она так же была искренне заинтересована, что еще они делали, пытаясь отвести девочку подальше от вопросов о ее значке и пистолете.

Ей удалось задать Марте несколько вопросов о Бродвее, и о последнем предприятии Рика, но все казались более заинтересованы Алексис. Это просто отлично подходило Кейт. Марта не менее, а даже более оказалась заинтересована в том, какие Кейт задавала ей вопросы и какие ответы она на них получала. Каждый раз, когда она просила Алексис что-то объяснить, Марта улыбалась. Каждый раз, когда Алексис смеялась, Марта тоже начинала смеяться. Это сбивало Кейт с толку, и к концу трапезы, она не совсем была уверена, что в настоящее время жизнь Рика, или Алексис настолько благополучна.

Когда они закончили есть, Алексис настаивала, чтобы Кейт зашла в гостиную, чтобы смотреть на дерево, в то время как Рик стал убирать посуду. Марта последовал за ними, наблюдая, как Кейт следует за Алексис обратно в зал, чтобы забрать ее пакет с подарками.

"Ну же, Кейт, я хочу, чтобы ты ее увидела! Она действительно просто огромная в этом году", Алексис рассказала ей, когда они вошли в комнату.

Дерево было огромным, во всей гостиной пахло сосной. Семь футов в высоту и самое, что есть настоящее, дерево стояло в углу комнаты у стены с книжными полками. Он была завернута в серебряную и красную мишуру, разноцветные огни мерцали, освещая каждую сосновую ветку. Украшения были покупные, самодельные, дорогие, дешевые и замечательные безделушки. Кейт заметила несколько, которые должны были быть из настоящего хрусталя, а несколько, которые были сделаны картона и клея и покрытые блестками.

"Мы выбрали ее и несли ее всю дорогу обратно!" воскликнула Алексис.

"Она великолепна, Алексис", прошептала Кейт. Она не ставила елку, если быть точной уже три года. А отец ... было маленькое Рождественское торжество для одного в доме Беккет.

"Ричард любит изо всех сил постараться", Марта прокомментировал позади них.

Кейт повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и только потом она заметила остальную часть комнаты. Она была тоже украшена мишурой. Подарочные чулки весели на стенах, украшенных рождественскими плакатами и драпировками, которых, конечно, не было, когда она в прошлый раз была здесь.

"Это прекрасно", призналась Кейт.

"А ты украсила у себя?" спросила Марта.

Кейт покачала головой. "Я живу одна, и мой отец не очень ... ах, заинтересован в праздничных мероприятиях", она ответила осторожно. Она действительно не хотела, чтобы Алексис задавала вопросы, и ей не было особенно комфортно давать Марте загадочные ответы.

"Ну, мы всегда рады тебе и готовы поделиться с тобой своим праздником, когда ты этого пожелаешь," сказал Рик, когда вошел в комнату, неся свой мешок подарков. "Давайте присядем?"

Кейт позволила Алексис затащить себя на диван, и она села рядом с возбужденной девочкой, разглядывающей сумку Рика с понятным только ребенку трепетом. Ее собственный пакет прошелестел, когда она положила его у своих ног, ее ударила мысль, что она ничего не подготовила для Марты. Но у нее совершенно не было времени, чтобы сосредоточиться на этой мысли, перед тем как Алексис радостно запрыгала, принимая тщательно завернутый пакет из протянутой руки Рика, и размещая его на коленях у Кейт.

"Счастливого Рождества, Кейт," Алексис сказала застенчиво. Она вскарабкалась обратно на диван и смотрела, как руки Кейт прикоснулись к праздничной упаковке.

"Алексис, тебе не обязательно было мне что-либо дарить", сказала ей Кейт.

"Но я хотела", пришел счастливый ответ.

"Ну, спасибо", сказала Кейт.

"Не благодари меня, пока не откроешь его, глупенькая!"

Кейт издала смешок и посмотрела на присутствующих и посмотрела на подарок на своих коленях. Упаковка была миленькая, из цветной упаковочной бумаги "Холмарк", заботливо завернутая маленькими детскими ручками. Кейт осторожно развернул его, не понимая, что происходит. Алексис не обязательно было ей что-нибудь дарить, ей ничего не было нужно.

Упаковка слетела, и внутри лежал браслет из бисера ручной работы. Кейт поднял его и поднесла его ближе, чтобы рассмотреть. Браслет был эластичный, из бисерин, сделанных из глины, чередующихся с пластиковые серебряными шариками, которые блестели на свету.

"Алексис, это так красиво", тихо сказала она. Было очевидно, что девочка сделала это сама и Кейт обнаружила, как что-то зажгло у нее в груди. Эта маленькая девочка сделала ей подарок?

«На бисере есть буквы", Алексис сказал ей.

Кейт посмотрела на каждую бусинку, как будто ее кто то подтолкнул, она поняла, что на нем ее имя. "Ты ... ты сделала бисер сама, Алексис?"

«Угу! Папа и я сделали их в духовке."

Кейт посмотрела на девочку и одела браслет на запястье. "Мне он так нравится. Спасибо, милая."

Алексис усмехнулась, а потом они обняли друг друга. "Я рада, что тебе он понравился."

"Я люблю его. Никто никогда не делал для меня браслетов", сказала ей Кейт. Она не знала, что и думать, и не могла понять, что еще сказать. Она потянулась к своему пакету и передала Алексис подарок, который только этим утром завернула. "У меня для тебя тоже кое-что есть".

Алексис приняла пакет, смотря на нее во все глаза, а потом посмотрела на отца на секунду. "Кейт принесла мне подарок!"

"Я вижу, Тыковка," Рик ответил, улыбаясь. Он встретился глазами с Кейт, и она с удивлением увидела благодарность в их синеве. Она просто вручила Алексис подарок. Это не казалось ей таким уж большим делом. И, конечно, он не был столь особенным, как сделанный ей подарок. Алексис сделала ей браслет.

Она посмотрела на Алексис и обнаружила, что она уже почти развернула упаковку. Она открыла последнюю завернутую в фиолетовую бумагу сторону и завизжала, прижимая черепаху к своей груди.

"Я люблю его!" объявила она. "Спасибо! Спасибо!" А потом она обняла Кейт, снова зажав черепаху между ними.

Кейт смеялась над ее восхищением и улыбалась, когда их глаза встретились. "Не за что. С Рождеством".

Алексис усмехнулась, спрыгнула с дивана и подбежала к журнальному столику, занятому Мартой. "Смотри! Кейт принесла мне Морскую Черепаху!"

"Я вижу", Марту улыбнулась, приняв предложенную игрушку. "Она великолепна."

"Его зовут Гамильтон", сказала ей Алексис.

"Это то, что на нем написано"? спросил Рик.

"Нет," Алексис ответил с негодованием. "Это всего лишь его имя."

Гамильтон - морская черепаха. Кейт улыбалась, когда она смотрела, как Алексис бегает по комнате с игрушкой, относительно не обращая внимания на то, что они все еще там. Потом Кейт вывел из задумчивости Рик, когда встал и протянул ей пакет.

"Рик, ты не должен ..." сказала она, принимая его подарок. Он пожал плечами, и она смотрела на него за секунду до того, пока не достала из своего пакета его подарок. "Для тебя у меня тоже кое-что есть."

"Тебе тоже не стоило", сказал он быстро, даже когда он взял квадратный пакет из ее рук.

"Вы оба смешны", Марта наблюдала, когда они сели, каждый смотрел на свой подарок, который они не ожидали получить.

Кейт посмотрела на Марту. "Простите".

"Ничего," Марта улыбнулась, принимая глоток напитка. "Ничего. Откройте же их."

Кейт и Рик посмотрели друг на друга, а затем кивнули, открывая свои подарки одновременно. Кейт развернула свою красную бумагу и подняла твердую обложку книги из ткани. Она повернула ее и улыбнулась. "Тонкий человек" был одним из ее фаворитов. Рик еще разворачивал свою бумажную упаковку с поразительной сдержанностью, поэтому она открыла книгу, а затем ахнула. Она была подписана! Он дал ей подписанный экземпляр ее любимой книги. Как он сумел?

"Как ты?" спросила она одновременно с ним.

Они смотрели друг на друга, держа в руках свои подарки, с зеркальным выражением непонимания на лицах. "Я ..."

"Это удивительно!" Рик оправился первым. "Как к тебе попала копия "Хало"? Я даже не мог ее получить."

"Я ..." Кейт покачала головой, чтобы очистить ее. Он преподнес ей подписанную копию ... "Я знаю парня, который знает парня", ответила она.

Он усмехнулся. "Это потрясающе! Большое спасибо!"

"Спасибо", ответила она, прижимая книгу к груди. "Я не могу даже представить ... как ты узнал?"

"Ты упомянула, что тебе нравиться тайны, когда мы катались на коньках, и ты пришла на мою раздачу автографов ... Я полагал, что это была безопасная ставка", он ответил с легкостью. "Тебе она нравится?"

"Я обожаю ее", сказала она ему, зная, что она улыбается, как сумасшедшая. "Это одна из самых любимых книг".

Он улыбнулся. "Я рад".

Марта напевала и Кейт взглянула на нее, когда Рик прищурился. "Комментарий, мама?"

Марта покачала головой, в то время как Алексис хихикала неподалеку, полностью погруженная в свою черепаху. "Ничего. Я просто рада, что ты здесь, Кейт".

Кейт моргнула и провела пальцами по книге, почувствовав браслет Алексис, висевший на своем запястье. "Спасибо. Я тоже рада, что я здесь", она ответила честно.

Марта только улыбнулась...


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Рождество Кейт было практически тихим. Город покрыл несколько дюймов свежевыпавшего снега, он покрывал ее сапоги при ходьбе, она шла в ее любимой зеленной шапочке, одетой поверх аккуратно заплетенных волос, засунув свои руки в карманы. Она вздрогнула, когда грузовик перекрыл ей путь, она зажала свою нижнюю губу меж зубов, пока ждала освобождения пути.

Она практически начала мечтать о работе. Это бы все упростило. Рождество не было тем, что она хотела бы испытать. Это был праздник для семьи, с угощениями и развлечениями, но сегодня Кейт не хотелось есть, не хотелось заставлять себя веселиться, и только в семье она ... ну, это единственное, что ей было нужно.

Она пересекла улицу и поспешила к маленькому кафе, отряхая снег со своих плеч. Она размотала свой шарф и оглядела пустые столы. В нем было от силы несколько человек, ютившихся за своими столиками у окна, каждый из них выглядел так же несчастно, как она чувствовала себя. Но затем она увидела контур сгорбившихся плеч - эти плечи она узнает в любом месте.

Кейт кивнула старой женщине за стойкой бара и одарила ее полу улыбкой. Она и ее отец были завсегдатаями в этом кафе на Рождество в течение последние трех лет, и хотя она никогда не приходила сюда в другие дни, ее здесь хорошо знали. Кейт медленно подошла к стойке и села на красный стул у стойки.

"Привет, папа," сказала она тихо.

Он повернулся и встретился с ней взглядом. "С Рождеством Христовым, Кэйти".

Кейт улыбнулась, они быстро обнялись. Это не было неловко, но это было неудобно или, как им обоим казалось, немного трудно, хотя для всего остального мира их проявление чувств выглядело вполне обычным. Но они не были таковыми. Ей было больно просто смотреть на него, ей казалось, что его тоже убивает просто посмотреть на нее.

"С Рождеством, папа", она ответила, когда женщина, Ирен, поставить чашку кофе перед ней. "И с Рождеством вас, Ирен".

Она подарила Кейт теплую улыбку. "Спасибо, Кэйти. Как прошел рождественский сезон?"

Кейт пожала плечами. "Хорошо, если ловля убийц может быть таковым."

"Это верно," Ирен усмехнулась. "Ты выполняешь опасную работу». Джим выглядел обеспокоенным от ее слов, Кейт увидела, как Ирен закусила губу. "Я принесу вам как обычно?"

Джим и Кейт кивнули, и Ирен отошла поговорить с шеф-поваром через кухонное окно. Они всегда ели специальный завтрак, из яиц, оладий, бекона и овсянки, не заказывая ничего "Рождественского" по этому поводу. В кафе не было украшений, и они просто обменивались формальными приветствиями друг с другом и Ирен, они не будут говорить о празднике. Для них это было сродни табу.

"Как ты поживаешь, Кэйти?" спросил ее отец, когда Кейт сняла пальто и положила его на стул рядом с собой.

"Хорошо, папа. Как насчет тебя?"

"У меня действительно все хорошо", сказал он, встречаясь с ее глазами. "Теперь почти два месяца," он продолжил спокойно.

Кейт улыбнулась. Это был самый длинный период за все прошедшее время. Она не была ... она не была достаточно оптимистично настроена, что бы думать, что он завяжет с выпивкой уже навсегда. Но это было начало, и он выглядел здоровым. Его щеки были менее болезненными, и в его глазах не было ни тени той искры, что она видела прежде. И он выглядел почти нормальным. Он был далек от счастья. Они оба были. Кейт держалась лучше, но ни один из них не был счастлив. Но сейчас, ее отец снова выглядел, как ее папа.

"Я горжусь тобой, папа", Кейт сказала ему.

Он протянул руку и накрыл ее руку своей "Спасибо, Кэйти". Кейт улыбнулась, и они сидели молча несколько минут, каждый потягивая кофе или играя с краем своего рукава. "Итак, чем же ты занималась"?

"Работала", Кейт рассмеялась. "Я виделась с Мэдди несколько дней назад."

"Как Мэдисон"? спросил Джим, улыбаясь. "Вы по-прежнему не разлей вода?"

"Мы видимся друг с другом, когда у нас получается", Кейт ответила. Они были очень близки, но Кейт была постоянно занята и у Мэдисон сейчас были отношения; они делали все, что могли. "Она встречается с замечательным парнем".

Джим качнул головой. "А ты?"

Кейт прищурила глаза, глядя на отца. "Я говорила тебе, что месяц назад я рассталась с Уиллом, папа."

"Ну, ты могла бы очаровать любого", он пожал плечами.

"Папа!" Кейт воскликнула, хихикая. Боже, он снова звучал, как раньше. Она хотела сказать себе хватит, хватит радоваться за него. Потому что он снова сорвется. Но он был ее папой, и он смеялся и шутил с ней, как прежде. "Это ужасно".

"О, давай, Кэти. Ты прекрасная, успешная молодая женщина. Ты могла бы найти кого-нибудь".

"Я присоединяюсь" добавила Ирен, когда поставила блюда пред ними. "За одну ночь в баре ты получишь тридцать номеров", сказала она с улыбкой.

"Хорошо, у меня нет времени ходить в бары, и мой рекорд меньше тридцати номеров."

"Но не меньше двадцати, это точно, а то звучит как-то не правдоподобно," вставил Джим.

"Я ем. Оставь меня в покое", Кейт заворчала, кладя кусок яичницы в рот, пока эти двое смеялись. Кейт нахмурилась, но в итоге отказался от борьбы, и засмеялись вместе с ними. "Мне нравиться быть свободной", сказала она, когда они успокоились.

"Не надолго, надеюсь," сказал Джим, когда Ирен отошла, чтобы помочь другому отстраненному от Рождества, вошедшему внутрь в поисках тепла.

"Папа, я только что рассталась с Уиллом."

"То есть, нет никого на примете?"

Кейт покачала головой. Никого не было. У нее не было ни малейшего желания выходить на улицу в поисках любви. Переезд в Бостон оставил след, и она пока не была готова с ним бороться. И, кроме того, ей пока было достаточно дружбы с маленькой девочкой, писателем и его матерью.

"Что ты мне не договариваешь, Кейти-медвиженок?" Джим спросил через несколько минут. Только тогда Кейт поняла, что она погрузилась в свои мысли.

"Ничего", она ответила быстро.

"Потому что, знаешь, я увидел это фото в газете на прошлой неделе", Джим пожал плечами. "На нем был автор, который тебе нравиться, Рик Касл?"

Кейт поперхнулась глотком кофе, который она только что сделала. "Прости?"

"Рик Касл, он пишет книги ,которые тебе так нравятся."

"Наверное," Кейт нервничала. К чему он клонит?

"Так, как я уже говорил. Я увидел его фото на катке с милой девочкой и с этой женщиной, и ты знаешь, Кэйти, у нее твоя улыбка".

Кейт моргнула. "И ты думаешь, что это я?"

"Разве ты мне не говорила, что собираешься кататься?"

"Я ...да", она запнулась. "Но я ..."

"Почему ты не сказал мне, что собираешься кататься с Ричардом Каслом?"

Кейт не знала, что сказать. Как он узнал? Почему он догадался? Как ей быть? "Как ты узнал, что это я?" воскликнула она.

Джим улыбнулся. "Я и не знал. Но теперь знаю".

Кейт хотела закричать, ударить или сломать что-то, или найти подушку и спрятать свое красное лицо в ней. Он только что проделал "Папин трюк - ловушку" над ней. Она честно думала, что достаточно взрослая, чтобы избежать этого сейчас. "Я ..."

"Все в порядке. У тебя есть личная жизнь", продолжил он. "Я просто думал, что ты поделишься, ты так давно влюблена в его книги".

"Папа", Кейт запротестовала, чувствуя, что краснеет еще больше.

"Ведь это правда, Кэйти. Он парень такого типа, который тебе нравится? Он кажется ужасно публичной персоной".

"Мы не встречаемся, папа!" наконец отрезала Кейт, найдя свой голос, тоном «взрослой женщины», как ей нравилось думать о себе. "Мы просто друзья. Я пошла на каток вместе с ним и его дочерью".

"Симпатичный ребенок".

Кейт кивнула. Алексис была безопасной территорией для дальнейшего разговора. "Она восхитительна. Она очень умная, и смешная, и она полностью занимает его жизнь."

"Звучит немного, как ты," сказал Джим.

Кейт улыбнулась. "Думаю так и есть."

Они достаточно долго сидели молча, продолжая трапезу. Возможно, если бы она сказала отцу, прежде чем попасть в газеты, она могла бы избежать этого. Можно было упомянуть об этом по телефону. Он надел слишком знакомую для нее улыбку и Кейт было не совсем комфортно с этими изменениями в нем. В то же время, ей действительно было приятно быть с ним в Рождество, не тоскливое как прежние, а веселое, пусть в этом и не было ее заслуги.

Кейт смотрела через окно на кухню, как повара готовят пищу, и почувствовала странное спокойствие. Может быть в этот раз, ее отец сможет оставаться трезвым. А может быть, когда-нибудь в скором времени они могли по-настоящему вместе поужинать, а не делать это только из-за праздника. Это было бы хорошо. Было бы здорово, получить ее папу обратно. Он был веселым, и она скучала по нему ...

"Итак, ты встречаешься с ним из-за ребенка?"

Опять же, может быть, в общении по телефону есть свои достоинства.

Новый год пришел и прошел шквал убийств, в результате чего с января появилось еще больше убийц, психопатов и сумасшедших. Кейт обнаружила, что постоянно занята, но довольно счастлива. Она находила все больше и больше доказательств в каждом конкретном деле, над которым они работали. Она даже умудрялись спать и поддерживать порядок своей квартире. Она встречалась с Лэйни и Мэдисон и находила время, чтобы почитать один или два вечера в неделю. И конечно, были еженедельные ужины или ланчи, или прогулки с Каслами.

Они были в музее, в очень симпатичной небольшой закусочной в пригороде, в кино на «Гарри Потере» и дважды ужинали в лофте. Каждый раз Кейт чувствовала себя немного более комфортно, немного более уверенно, немного более цельной. Алексис была восхитительной и напоминала ей, что даже после худшего дня с ужасными людьми, еще есть прекрасный ребенок все еще верящий в Санта Клауса и жаждущий услышать одну и ту же сказку в миллионный раз.

Рик… Рик был своего рода исключением. Он был веселым и игривым, к тому же надежным, Кейт раньше не встречала таких. Парни из участка были сильные, и на них всегда можно было рассчитывать, но Рик был настоящий. В нем были мальчишеское обаяние и бравада. Он был хрупким и сильным одновременно, и Кейт не могла объяснить, как он может быть таким одновременно, но это было комфортно.

Она никак не могла привыкнуть к веселью и смеху, всегда окружающих их. Буквально на днях он скинул ей по электронной почте фотографии Алексис в костюме Бэтмена на публике, подпрыгивающую около каменной стены, позируя. Черные пальцы в перчатках в углу картины означали, что Рик тоже был в костюме. Она так сильно смеялась, что Эспозито вышел из комнаты, чтобы принести кофе, его испугало ее поведение. С тех пор он был к ней настороженно настроен.

Так что, когда она постучала в дверь лофта в понедельник холодной февральской ночью, она ожидала услышать хихиканье с другой стороны, и голосок Алексис, просящий позволить ей открыть дверь. Вместо этого, она услышала тяжелые шаги, дверь открылась, и показалось изможденное лицо Рика Касла.

"Кейт", воскликнул он.

"Привет", она ответила, проходя внутрь. Его синяя рубашка была расстегнута на несколько пуговиц и его волосы были немного растрепаны. Он выглядел, как будто только что проснулся от телефонного звонка. "Ты в порядке?"

Он моргнул за секунду до кивка. "У тебя была ветрянка?"

"Да," Кейт усмехнулась. "Когда мне было пять лет. Почему ты спрашиваешь?"

Он вздохнул и оглянулся в сторону гостиной. "Она у Алексис."

"Ой. Бедная девочка. С ней все хорошо?" спросила она. Его внешний вид наконец обрел смысл.

"Да, она стойкая", он улыбнулся. "Но, гм… Боже, я же хотел позвонить…."

"Эй", она протянула руку и положила ему на плечо. "Ничего страшного. Ты был занят, ухаживая за ней".

"У меня прошли сроки, и я собирался провести весь сегодняшний день за написанием, но Алексис заболела, и я просто не хочу ... Ты знаешь, оставлять ее на диване, одну на весь день ... так что я писал рядом с ней, и она очень больна, и я ... "

Кейт сжала его плечо, и сделала шаг к нему. Он рефлексивно сделал шаг назад, пропуская ее. Она улыбнулась и закрыла за ними дверь и сняла свое пальто и обувь. Она могла бы это исправить. Она хорошо исправляла ошибки.

"Хорошо. Вот что мы собираемся сделать", она положила сумку на столик и повесила пальто, прежде чем к нему повернуться. "Ты сейчас уберешь мой пистолет в сейф, а я закажу ужин. Потом я посижу с Алексис, и ты сможешь немного пописать, хорошо?"

"Кейт, я не могу просить тебя ..."

Она подняла руку. Ему нужно было писать, поесть и отдохнуть, и она была счастлива посидеть с Алексис. Это был долгий день, и вечер за просмотром фильмов звучал замечательно. "Ты не просил. Я сама предложила. Я все равно собиралась провести с вами время, ребята. Так что я просто проведу с ней время, ты же знаешь, что я этого очень хочу."

Она улыбнулась, когда он посмотрел на нее, перед тем как зевнуть. "Хорошо. Это лишнее, но спасибо", сказал он.

Кейт покачала головой и вытащила пистолет, проверила предохранитель, прежде чем отдать его ему. "Думаю, секретный агент, вы сможете проследовать с ним в ваш кабинет?"

Он усмехнулся. "Определенно". Он взял его у нее, а затем указал на кухню своей свободной рукой. "Второй ящик слева. Там ты найдешь телефоны служб доставки"

"О, я знаю одно место," Кейт отмахнулась. "Иди, положи его в сейф и можешь приступить к написанию. Я позову тебя, когда принесут ужин."

"Кейт, я не могу ... как я могу ..."

"Заткнись, Касл", она засмеялась. "Я счастлива быть здесь".

Он улыбнулся и сделал небольшой поклон, перед тем как повернуться и направиться к своему кабинету. Он остановился на полпути и развернулся к ней. "Касл"?

"Привычка", она пожала плечами. "Мы не обращаемся в участке по именам."

"Как-то странно звучит", он усмехнулся.

"Что, папочка?" Алексис просила с дивана.

"Мое имя", ответил он.

"Это твое имя", повторила она. "Оно не звучит".

"Ты болеешь, и сейчас не можешь это понять", он рассмеялся.

"Это жестоко," Алексис ответила, хотя ей не хватало ее обычной энергии.

"Ну, если я жестокий, почему я привел к тебе кое-кого, кто хотел тебя увидеть?" спросил Рик, надежно держа пистолет Кейт за своей спиной.

"Ты кого-то позвал за мной посмотреть?"

Кейт решила, что пора прекратить наблюдать за ними и тоже принять участие в беседе, и она вышла из-за стены. "Привет, Алексис", она поздоровалась.

Глаза девочки загорелись, и она улыбнулась из-под одеяла, которое было натянуто до подбородка. "Кейт!"

"Я слышала, у вас есть оспины," Кейт сказала ей, когда она подошла и села у ног девочки.

"Только те, что от ветрянки", Алексис кивнула. "Они чешутся".

"Я помню", Кейт сказала ей, с грустной улыбкой. "Но ты их не расцарапываешь, верно?"

"Верно", Алексис кивнула. Она подняла руки и Кейт чуть не задохнулась от приступа смеха: руки Алексис были одеты в варежки-прихватки. "Папочка одел их на меня, чтобы я не…. Чтобы пожалеть мою красивую кожу. Но они все равно чешутся ".

Лицо бедной девочки было все покрыто розовыми пятнами, и Кейт видела, что ее плечи выглядели также там, где они виднелись из-под зеленого одеяла. Ее волосы были заплетены, наверное, чтобы не лезли в лицо, и Алексис выглядела несчастной, хоть она и улыбалась.

"У вас есть жидкость от солнечных ожогов?" спросила Кейт. Она вспомнила себя, будучи ребенком болея ветрянкой, она была практически розовой. Или, по крайней мере, она вспомнила нескольких двоюродных братьев, они были абсолютно такого же цвета.

"Для розовых пятен?"

"Именно".

"Папа мазал меня сегодня ночью, но лосьон стерся после овсяной ванной".

"Хочешь, я нанесу лосьон снова после ужина?" Алексис энергично кивнула. "Хорошо. Я закажу еду и принесу ее, и тогда я натру тебя лосьоном."

"Хорошо. Что ты хочешь заказать на ужин?" Ее голос звучал настолько слабо, и грустно.

"Я думаю что-нибудь китайское?"

"Хорошо," Алексис ответила без энтузиазма.

Кейт внимательно на нее посмотрела. "Что бы ты хотела?"

Алексис пожала плечами. "Я не очень-то хочу есть".

"Болеть совсем не весело, верно?" спросила Кейт. Алексис кивнула. Кейт пыталась вспомнить, что она любила кушать, когда болела? Она не могла вспомнить, но сейчас ей нравились макароны с сыром, когда она болела или ей просто было грустно. "Ты бы поела макароны с сыром, если я их тебе приготовлю?" Алексис прикусила губу, но глаза ее заблестели. "Я вижу, что ты будешь".

Девочка засмеялась. "Да".

"Хорошо. Тогда я быстро приготовлю их, а когда ты закончишь, я густо намажу твои розовые пятна".

"Мне нравится слово "густо"," Алексис хихикнула. "Оно смешное".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Ты дочь своего отца".

"Он не прекращал говорить "окладисто", всю неделю", сказала Алексис шепотом. "Это начинает раздражать."

"Я научу его новому слову за ужином", сказала ей Кейт. "Ты будешь в порядке, пока я готовлю?"

Алексис кивнула в сторону телевизора. "Они показывают Матильду".

Кейт улыбнулась и встала. Она наклонилась и поцеловала Алексис в лоб, ни о чем не думая, и направилась на кухню. Она потянула вниз за кастрюлей и порылась в шкафу, пока не нашла макароны. Она наполнила кастрюлю водой и порылась в холодильнике, прислушиваясь к Матильде, когда она научилась заставлять вещи левитировать. Она смеялась, продолжала слушать и резать сыр, потом нашла сливочное масло.

Алексис выглядела грустной, но достаточно здоровой, не считая оспин. Ее лоб не был слишком горячим, Кейт немного занервничала, когда наклонилась и проверила ее температуру материнским поцелуем в лоб. Это было тем, что могло ее остановить.

Она не сомневалась, что сможет приготовить полноценный ужин на кухне Рика. Она знала, где что лежит, потому что она была наблюдательна, а не потому, что она потратила много времени на этой кухне. Она знала, что Алексис любила сыр моцарелла, а не чеддер, потому что она говорила ей об этом. Она хотела хоть как-то поднять ей настроение. Кейт знала, что следует принести вино для Рика, оно поможет ему расслабиться. Господи, этот мужчина выглядел просто истощенным. Оно было в кабинете, а не в баре, она видела, что Рик приносил его оттуда. И она знала это отнюдь не потому, что они провели в кабинете целую ночь, когда у Рика был творческий кризис и они играли в Монополию до трех утра.

Она опустила макаронные в кипящую воду почти рассеяно, когда осознала, сколько времени проводит в лофте. Они ужинали вместе по понедельникам, а иногда (особенно часто в последнее время) она присоединялась к ним и по вторникам. Она и Рик иногда допоздна засиживались по понедельникам, болтая и смеясь, они обменивались интересными историями из своей жизни, или же она просто рассказывала, как прошел день. Он говорил так, что издательский мир звучал как нечто среднее между психушкой и местом военных действий, с людьми почти такими же сумасшедшими, как те, которых она видела на работе в участке.

Она потянулась за большой ложкой, и ее ожерелье выпало из V-образного выреза ее джемпера. Оно стало биться о край кастрюли с небольшим лязгом. Кейт схватил ложку, и выпрямилась, дотронувшись мизинцем свободной руки до кольца ее матери. Она перемешивала макароны еще одну минуту, а затем повернулась и прислонился к прилавку, глядя на стойку, где несколько недель назад они вдвоем сидели и разговаривали до поздней ночи за бутылкой вина.

_Кейт откинулась на спинку стула, смеясь, Рик жестикулировал._

_"Я серьезно!" Он усмехнулся. "Она буквально схватил меня за галстук, и швырнула меня на книжные полки. Том Паттерсона упал ей на голову, и она споткнулась, что позволило мне убежать. Но это было ... Я все еще травмирован."_

_Кейт прищурилась, глядя на него. "Травмирован? Можно подумать, тебе не понравилось быть прижатым к полке заинтересованной в тебе женщиной". Она видела, как он этим наслаждается. И она определенно была не из тех женщин, которые прокручивают сценарий в своей голове. Она не была такой. На самом деле. Она не была такой._

_"Если я хотя бы был знаком с этой женщиной, да ... Но незнакомка? Она была жуткой, Кейт!" продолжил он. Он сделал глоток вина и толкнул ее ногу своей. "Ты должна прийти в следующий раз. Показать свой значок и защитить меня."_

_Она фыркнула. "В твоих мечтах."_

_"Каждую ночь", он усмехнулся._

_"Заткнись", Кейт рассмеялась._

_Было уже поздно, но она просто не хотела идти домой. Они провели вечер, строя огромный форт с Алексис, превратив гостиную в сложную серию туннелей и переходов, сделанных практически из всех одеял в доме. В комнате был настоящий погром, хотя они и планировали разобрать все до того, как Алексис пойдет спать. Она не стеснялась, что они залезли обратно в форт, когда Алексис заснула, они смотрели«Звездные войны» по телевизору, толкались и подшучивали друг над другом._

_В конечном итоге, они оба вылезли и открыли бутылку вина, пока Рик рассказывал ей о своей последней раздаче автографов. Они остались сидеть за кухонной стойкой так, что их колени соприкасались, и разговаривали, пока часы не показали час ночи. Но она не устала, и он тоже. Ее квартира была пуста, и он выглядел несчастным._

_"Так как прошла твоя неделя?" спросил он._

_Кейт пожала плечами. "Неплохо. Три убийства"._

_"Звучит так, будто ты была очень занята»._

_Кейт кивнула. Она практически не спала, пока они не закрыли дело в субботу. Ее выходной никогда не казался ей настолько желанным, веселый вечер, проведенный с Каслами и завтрашний день, который она собиралась посвятить сну. "Достаточно беспокойная неделя"._

_"Ты хоть немного спала? Ты выглядишь истощенной"._

_"Ну, спасибо, Рик," Кейт рассмеялась. "Ты знаешь, как заставить девушку почувствовать себя особенной"._

_Он игриво подтолкнул ее лодыжки своими пальцами. "Ты же знаешь, что я имел в виду. Ты всегда великолепна, просто у тебя усталый вид"._

_Милый и заботливый - Рик Касл именно такой. "Да", призналась она. Январь всегда тянулся долго и одиноко, оставляя после себя ощущение, схожее с горьким послевкусием. По крайней мере, на этот раз ее отец, казалось, держался, он не пропустил Рождественскую встречу. Он по-прежнему звучал, как ее отец. Но воспоминания иногда были сильнее, чем реальность, и Кейт обнаружила, что действительно мало спит из-за кошмаров, наполненных разбитыми бутылками, кровью, ножевыми ранами и темными аллеями._

_"Ты в порядке?" Рик спросил, выдергивая ее из своих мыслей._

_"О, да," ответила она, качая головой, чтобы слегка очистить ее, когда она положила локти на стойку и склонила голову к своим рукам._

_Из-за движения ее ожерелье выскользнуло из-под рубашки и тишина лофта была нарушена маленьким "дзынь", когда ее кольцо ударилось об стенку ее бокала. Никакой звук не мог показаться Кейт более громким в этот момент, как этот._

_Она сделала маленький вдох и потянулась, чтобы снова спрятать свое кольцо, но рука Рика остановила ее, покоясь на ее локте. "Кейт", сказал он, его голос заставил ее встретиться с его глазами. "Что случилось?"_

_"Почему ты думаешь, что что-то не так?" спросила она, пряча кольцо обратно в свою рубашку и выпрямляясь. Она не должна была оставаться. Ей нужно было уйти._

_"Ты совершенно бледная," он ответил спокойно. "И ты тяжело дышишь."_

_Она и в правду начинала задыхаться? Все разом вернулось - воспоминания, грусть, чувство опустошенности. И она действительно не хотела подаваться приступу паники, по крайней мере, здесь и сейчас. Она начала вставать, но его рука упала на ее колени, и он потянулся за одной из ее рук._

_"Кейт, поговорить со мной. Что случилось?"_

_"Ничего не случилось", она стала отрицать. "Я в порядке. Уже поздно. Я должна..."_

_"Эй", он сжал ее колено, когда она пыталась придумать повод, чтобы сбежать. "Позвольте мне помочь. Ты выглядишь ... Кейт, поговорить со мной."_

_Ее руки были сжаты в кулаки, она изо всех сил пыталась держать голову поднятой. Почему здесь? Почему именно сейчас? Она могла бы сделать это в одиночку, дома, где нет никого. Меньше всего она хотела поддаться панике здесь, где был Рик, со своим прекрасным ребенком. Что он подумает о ней? Захочет ли он, чтобы она виделась с его ребенком, если он увидит ее совершенно разрушенную?_

_"Все хорошо, ты же знаешь", сказал он ей. О чем он говорит? Ей, вероятно, следует слушать стук своего сердца. "У каждого человека может случиться приступ паники"._

_"Я ... почему ты ... что ..." она не могла задать вопрос. Но она чувствовала его руку на своем колене и его пальцы поверх ее руки на столешнице._

_"У меня они бывают…. иногда. Я знаю признаки"._

_Она случайно взглянула на его лицо и почувствовала, что ее грудь чуть-чуть разжалась. Он выглядел совершенно серьезным и ... что это за эмоция? Понимание? Но это было смешно. Рик Касл не сможет ее понять. Он не был расстроенным. Он не падал в душе из-за чувства, что весь мир рухнул, с чувством, что его грудь что-то сдавило на столько сильно, что из легких вытягивает весь воздух._

_"Эй, сосредоточь свое внимание на мне, ладно? Ты выйдешь из этого состояния, в конце концов."_

_"Я в порядке", ей удалось ответить._

_Он фыркнул. "О, нет, ты определенно не в порядке."_

_А теперь он начал сомневается моих словах? "На самом деле. Я собиралась ..."_

_"Ты не уйдешь", сказал он твердо._

_"Я ..." она попробовала снова. Но кольцо ударилось об ее грудь, а затем она представила, что больше его никогда не увидит. Лицо Рика смешалось с фотографиями ее матери - окровавленное и израненное у контейнера в переулке, и ее отец пьяный в ванне в их доме, кричал на нее, когда она пыталась его вытащить._

_"Кейт". Она моргнула. "Кейт, эй". Его голос был мягок, и она заметила, как он встал. Почему он это сделал? Затем он обернул свои руки вокруг нее и его руки начали успокаивающе поглаживать ее спину. "Все в порядке. Сосредоточься на мне. Я здесь. Ты здесь. Мы построили форт с Алексис и смотрели «Звездные войны» на полу, как дети. Мы ели китайскую кухню, и ты пыталась заставить меня попробовать осьминога"._

_Он продолжал говорить, запустив свои пальцы в ее волосы, затем он обнял ее крепче и притянул к себе, она уткнулась своим лицом в его живот. Ее руки сами по себе сжали на спине его рубашку, и она вдохнула запах его одеколона. Он был твердый и сильный под ее щекой, и она могла чувствовать каждый его вдох, который он делал, не переставая ее успокаивать._

_Она спрятала ту ужасную картину в коробку и оттолкнула ее подальше в свое подсознание, сосредоточив все свое внимание на человеке, который не переставал пересказывать ей все, чем они занимались на прошлой неделе. Кейт слушала и обратила свое внимание на свое дыхание, пытаясь глубоко дышать, пытаясь вернуться к нормальной жизни. Вместо этого, к своему ужасу, она почувствовала, как защипали слезы в уголках ее глаз, и она всхлипнула._

_"Эй", он остановил свой рассказ и отошел от нее, его руки легли на ее плечи. Она обнаружила, что ужасно скучает по теплу его тела рядом с ней, ей стало не ловко от шквала чувств, прошедших через нее. "Кейт, ты хочешь поговорить об этом?"_

_Она посмотрела на него и встретилась с его глазами, чувствуя, что решение сдержаться начало рушиться. Не было ничего хорошего в том, что он видел ее приступ паники. Потом он держал ее, когда она испугалась. Теперь он хотел услышать о ее сумасшествии? Почему? Зачем ему это знать?_

_"Почему?", мысли Кейт внезапно для нее вырвались наружу и она мысленно в своем подсознании ударила себя за это._

_"Почему?" он выглядел загнанным в тупик. "Потому что ты мой друг, и ты пытаешься сдержать себя, чтобы не заплакать", воскликнул он. "Вот почему"._

_"Но я ..."_

_"Ну же", он взял ее за руки и потянул за них, чтобы она встала. "Пойдем ко мне в кабинет"._

_Кейт хихикнула и почувствовала, что все ушло, и даже слезы стали более настойчивыми. "Хорошо, Доктор Касл"._

_Он улыбнулся ей, приведя ее в свой кабинет, и закрыл дверь за ними. Он включил свет и затем повел ее к дивану, утягивая вниз за собой. Таким образом, они оказались сидевшими лицом к лицу._

_"Пожалуйста", он изобразил поддельный немецкий акцент. "Скажи мне, что тебя беспокоит"._

_Кейт закатила глаза и притянула свои колени к груди, скрестив руки над ними. Кольцо вдавилось в грудь и слезы побежали по ее щекам. Казалось бы, сильной Кейт Беккет уже не существовало. Она чувствовала себя маленькой и слабой, потому что допустила этот срыв._

_Но она посмотрела на Рика, а он просто смотрел на нее, на его лице была легкая улыбка. Его голубые глаза были спокойны и заинтересованы, и он просто был здесь, ждал, что она ему все расскажет. Он не выглядел обеспокоенным или испуганным, как и все остальные. Он не был похож на Уилла, который доставал ее своим беспокойством, страхом за нее, когда это происходило. Он просто смотрел ... он выглядел, как Рик._

_"Я ..." она начала, сделав маленький вдох. "Я тебе говорила, что моей мамы больше нет." Она взглянула на него, и он кивнул. "Она ... три года назад ее ударили ножом в переулке."_

_"Ох, Кейт," прошептал он. Она наблюдала, когда он протянул руку, колебался секунду, прежде чем положить ее ей на ногу, тяжелую и теплую._

_"Мой папа, он плохо это перенес." Она изменила свои собственные слова.«Это ложь. Он перенес это ужасно. Он не расставался с бутылкой и я ..." она сделала еще один мелкий вдох, чувствуя, как новая слеза катиться вниз, он сжал ее ногу. "Я пришла в академию, получила работу, держала себя в руках, прошла терапию"._

_"Ты замечательно справляешься, я бы сказал," добавил он._

_Кейт покачала головой. "Да, бесконтрольное поведение на твоей кухне это подтверждает."_

_"У каждого человека бывают такие моменты. Это часто случается?"_

_Задал ли он этот вопрос, потому что боялся, что это может случиться при Алексис? Она встретилась с его глазами. О, нет, он спросил из-за нее, чтобы понять, как трудно это все еще было для нее. "Нет", прошептала она. "Достаточно редко в последнее время. Обычно это застает меня врасплох," добавила она, ее пальцы потянулись к кольцу, которое вновь выпало из рубашки, она начала играть им, положа его на колени. "И это как раз ... мы провели такой замечательный вечер... и я не думала об этом ... Мне очень жаль"._

_Она посмотрела на него и нашла его, уставившимся на нее. "Ты не ... не должна извиняться, Кейт," ответил он. Голос у него был немного напуган. Хорошо. Он должен быть обеспокоенным. "Ты не должна приносить извинения за то, что потеряла мать"._

_Ох. "Я ... хорошо."_

_Он усмехнулся. "Ничего себе. С тобой никто ни сидел, когда это происходило?"_

_"Иногда", она пожала плечами. По началу это делала Мэдди, и Уилл ... старался изо всех сил, чтобы помочь, когда она в ней нуждалась. Но в основном, она справлялась в одиночку. "Но, ты знаешь, это ... это мое личное дело"._

_"Почему? Намного легче пройти через это с кем-то."_

_Она моргнула. "Гм ... наверное."_

_"Для меня это так", он пожал плечами, сжимая ее ноги снова._

_"Я не ...знаю" она закончила неубедительно. Она не знала, что сказать._

_Он засмеялся. "Ну, это не как заголовок на шестой странице: У Ричарда Касла нервный срыв после развода. Ты можешь представить степень разрушения?"_

_Кейт слабо рассмеялась. "Да, думаю не очень большая. Могу поспорить на это"._

_Он кивнул и улыбнулся. "Я помню это. Хотя нет", он нахмурился. "Я не помню этого, потому что, Боже, Кейт ... Я не могу даже представить себе ..."_

_"Как хорошо, что тебе не надо этого делать", она вставила._

_"Верно", он подарил ей грустную улыбку. "Но я помню приступы паники. Я был с этой маленькой девочкой, карьерой и женой, которая оставила меня, спавшая Бог знает со сколькими мужчинами ... Я признал, что у меня были проблемы"._

_"Рик ..."_

_"Нет", он покачал головой. "Сейчас со мной все хорошо. Но я помню ночи, когда это просто убивает тебя, верно?" Она кивнула. "И ночи, когда мама была здесь, или даже Пола, были легче". Она перенесла свою руку, чтобы накрыть его руку на своей ноге, и он улыбнулся, сплетая их пальцы вместе. "Итак, если это повториться, позвони мне и я сразу приеду"._

_"Рик, я не могу ..." начала она, желая поблагодарить его, но так же желая сказать ему, чтобы не ..._

_"Кейт", он сжал ее руку и взял вторую, которая до сих пор играла с кольцом ее матери "Я хочу помочь"._

_"Я в порядке», ответила она слабо._

_"Да, ты в порядке. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя было все хорошо и чтобы ты была счастлива." Он звучал чертовски искренним и перед ней как будто появилась оливковая ветвь._

_"Я ..."_

_"Скажи, что хотя бы подумаешь над этим"?_

_Кейт кивнула. "Хорошо. Я подумаю ... Я подумаю, по крайней мере, позвонить тебе за помощью в следующий раз"._

_Он склонил голову на бок. "Постоянная борьба, да?"_

_Она рассмеялась. "Радуйся, что я не убежала от сюда, как Флеш, когда все началось." ( прим.пер. - герой комиксов. отличается своей скоростью)_

_Он кивнул. "Я рад, что ты этого не сделала. Теперь…", он оглянулся. "Как насчет того, чтобы захватить подушки из моей комнаты и посмотреть еще один фильм в форте. Не долго, просто поговорим, пока мы не заснем? У тебя завтра выходной."_

_Кейт хотела запротестовать, но не смогла. Слезы, которые упали в то время, пока она рассказывала ему о своей матери, высыхали на ее щеках, а ее руки были теплыми в его руках. Ее квартира будет холодной и пустой, когда он вернется. В форте ей будет тепло и он будет рядом, и она, наверное, сможет спать без кошмаров._

_"Хорошо," она ответила после паузы._

_Он встал и помог ей подняться с дивана. Они смотрели друг на друга долгое время, потом он притянул ее к своей груди, крепко обняв ее. Она положила свою голову на его грудь, и сделала первый глубокий вдох, который не могла сделать в течение целого часа._

_"Спасибо", прошептала она._

_"Для тебя все что угодно", он ответил ей._

Кейт моргнула, когда таймер сообщил о готовности макарон, вытягивая ее из памяти. Она спала в ту ночь лучше, чем она спала в течение длительного времени, так как обнаружила, что панические атаки исчезли. Она улыбнулась и добавила сыр и масло в кастрюлю, помешивая их, пока сыр не расплавился полностью. Это была ее очередь поднять настроение Каслам.

Она положила три порции в большие керамические тарелки, взяла вилки, а затем налила Алексис стакан сока. Она принесла тарелку и сок в гостиную, и поставила их на журнальный столик.

"Как дела?" спросила она.

Алексис улыбнулась ей. "Хорошо. Матильда очень смелая».

"Да", Кейт согласилась. "Я сейчас вернусь. Отнесу твоему папе немного еды и затем обработаю твои пятна - чесучки."

Алексис хихикнула и кивнула, придвинут к себе тарелку, и вновь обратила свое внимание на фильм. Кейт смотрела на нее какое-то время, а затем вернулась на кухню, чтобы захватить их с Риком тарелки с едой. С мастерством официантки, которой она работала, учась в колледже, Кейт принесла обе тарелки и два стакана воды в кабинет Рика. Она постучала ногой и подождала, пока она не услышала приглашения: "Да?" с другой стороны, прежде чем открыть дверь и войти внутрь.

Рик сидел за своим столом, согнувшись над своей клавиатурой. Его волосы были растрепаны еще больше, чем раньше, и он сосредоченно смотрел на экран перед собой. Он посмотрел на Кейт, когда она вошла, уставшие синие глаза расширились от удивления, когда она подошла к нему.

"Я приготовила ужин."

"Ты не должна была готовить", запротестовал он, когда она поставила стаканы и поставила его тарелку перед ним.

"Это всего лишь макароны, а не Говядина Веллингтон", она засмеялась, присаживаясь на краешек его стола. "И это хорошо. Алексис не хотела, чтобы я заказывала еду на дом, я решила, что приготовлю ей то, что ей хочется."

Он одарил ее усталой улыбкой. «Ты замечательная, ты это знаешь?"

"Ты сам это сказал," она улыбнулась. "Как продвигается?"

"Хорошо. Я написал две главы, не отрываясь. Это должно успокоить зверя", вздохнул он. "Это очень вкусно, кстати," добавил он, кладя в рот еще кусочек незатейливого блюда.

"Спасибо. Зверь? Это ... Джина?" спросила она, пытаясь вспомнить, кто получил это восхитительное прозвище.

"Прямо в точку", он рассмеялся. "Она не так уж плоха, но она ... если она несчастлива, несчастны все."

"Я знаю несколько таких людей", Кейт кивнула. "Но ты думаешь, что сделал достаточно?"

"До завтра, по крайней мере", ответил он. "Мне нужно сдать еще пять глав к концу недели, но для них у меня еще будет время. Как Алексис?"

Кейт улыбнулась. Он был гораздо больше связан со своей дочерью, чем со своей карьерой. Это было восхитительно, у нее были ощущения, что это самая крепкая связь, какую она только видела. "Она поглощена Матильдой," заверила его Кейт. "И как только она закончит с едой, я собираюсь намазать ее коломином".

"Эта штука воняет", Рик заскулил. "Но это будет хорошо для нее. Но…", он сделал глоток воды. "Тебе не обязательно этого делать. Ты и так заботишься о больном ребенке, и ... обо мне ...", добавил он, глядя в пол.

"Эй", она толкнула его коленом своей ноги." Это часть сделки, я так подумала. Ты обеспечиваешь мне психологическое спокойствие, и я подумала, что могу взять некоторые домашние обязанности на себя, и все только выигрывают".

Он рассмеялся, но потом принял поразительно серьезный вид. "Это не сделка, Кейт. Я не ожидаю получить что-нибудь в обмен на помощь тебе, или просто выслушать тебя или что-нибудь другое. Ты мой друг. Ты же это знаешь, верно?"

Она чувствовала, что улыбается. Иногда он был смешной. Она поставила свою тарелку вниз, развернула его на стуле и встала меж его ног, глядя на него сверху вниз.

"Я знаю, Рик", сказала она, пытаясь немного разгладить его непослушные волосы. "Но ты сидел со мной, и позволил мне выплакаться, так что я здесь, чтобы накормить твою малышку и позволить тебе немного поработать".

"Это не ..."

"Это тоже самое", она прервала его. "И ты знаешь, что с Алексис все будет хорошо", добавила она. Если она читала его правильно, то половина его взгляда выражала беспокойство о своем ребенке. Он поднял глаза и встретился с ней взглядом. Ну, может быть, больше, чем наполовину. "Это ветряная оспа. Она будет себя отлично чувствовать", заверила его Кейт. Он выглядел немного потерянным.

"Я знаю", пробормотал он. "Я просто ... она серьезно не болела с тех пор, как ..." Он вздохнул и Кейт ждала, зная, что произойдет. "…Когда Мередит уехала. Даже когда мы развелись, она появлялась с игрушкой, когда Алексис была больна, если она была рядом. И это всегда заставляло Алексис чувствовать себя лучше."

Кейт улыбнулась и снова погладила его по волосам "Она выглядит хорошо, Рик".

"Тебя не было здесь вчера вечером", сказал он тихо. "Она все спрашивала, когда мамочка собирается приехать, и я ... Кейт, я просто ..." Он посмотрел на нее и весь его веселый фасад пропал. "Я не мог сказать ей, что мама ушла и это убивало меня".

"О, Рик," вздохнула она, протянула к нему руку и заключила его в свои объятия. Он обнял ее и зарылся своим лицом в ее живот. Ее глаза смотрели через дверной проем на кухню на табурет, где он держал ее так же, всего несколько недель назад. Это было почти смешно, ужасно-трагическим образом своего сходства.

"Все будет в порядке", прошептала она. "Все наладиться." Он тяжело вздохнул, разбив ее сердце, и она еще крепче его обняла.

Он кивнул и спустя несколько минут отстранился, найдя ее глаза своими. "Я знаю".

"Правда"?

Он улыбнулся. "Да". Они молчали минуту. «Спасибо».

"Для тебя все что угодно," она улыбнулась.

"Кейт!" позвала Алексис.

Они засмеялись, и Рик опустил руки, позволяя Кейт отстраниться. "Иду, Лекс," она отозвалась. "Где коламин?"

"Аптечка в ее ванной", ответил он. "Она, наверное, может понадобиться."

"Я принесу ее. Позвать тебя, когда она будет готова идти ко сну?" спросила она, когда взяла в рот макаронину.

Он одарил ее благодарной улыбкой. "Ты не возражаешь?"

"Вовсе нет", ответила она. Она не возражала. Она немного устала, но ей было приятно делать ему приятно, иметь возможность помочь другу решить проблему. "Я приду за тобой. Пиши."

"Да, мэм", ответил он, когда она взяла тарелку и вышла из кабинета.

Она поставила свою чашку на прилавок, а затем пошла в гостиную. "Готова к тому, чтобы намазать оспинки, маленькая мисс? Матильда сегодня всех спасла?"

Алексис кивнула. "И жили они долго и счастливо".

Кейт улыбнулась и стянула одеяло с маленького тела, протягивая ей руку. "Поднимайся на второй этаж и готовься ко сну, ок?"

"Еще рано", Алексис запротестовала, даже когда она встала и взяла Кейт за руку. "Но я устала".

"Так бывает, когда болеешь, мне жаль", ответила Кейт. Она проводила девочку из гостиной наверх по лестнице. "Твой папа к тебе подойдет, когда ты будешь готова ко сну ".

"Хорошо", с легкостью сказала Алексис, когда они пришли к ней в комнату. "Мы можем поспешить? Я вся чешусь!"

Кейт рассмеялась, и включила свет, провожая Алексис в ее ванную комнату. "Хорошо, обезьянка. Как нам лучше поступить? Ты хочешь, чтобы я намазала тебе спину, а с остальным ты сама справишься?"

Алексис покачала головой. "Ты можешь все сама сделать? Мне больно".

Кейт кивнула. Ей не доставляло неудобство обрабатывать оспинки Алексис, так же как Алексис это не доставляло дискомфорта. Когда Алексис разделась до нижнего белья и вытянула руки как Джек из Титаника, Кейт поняла, что ей не о чем беспокоиться. Она засмеялась и, схватив бутылочку, налила немного на ватный шарик.

"Это вроде как соединить точки", сказала Алексис. Кейт старательно искала точки и покрывала их розовой мазью. "Папа сделал это вчера вечером".

"Папа сделал?" Кейт спросила.

"Папа соединил мои пятна".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Правда?"

"Угу. Он рисовал разные узоры!"

Кейт улыбалась от этой мысли и потом усмехнулась, когда она заметила маленькую звездочку на ее коже, которая не совсем смылась после ванной. "Я вижу звездочку прямо здесь", она сказала ей, щекоча ту сторону Алексис, где на бедре у девочки была звездочка.

Алексис хихикнула. "Не щекочи меня, я болею!"

"Приношу свои извинения", Кейт улыбнулась. Она еще раз осмотрела Алексис. "Хорошо, поверни ко мне лицо", сказала она. "Закрой глаза и сделай глубокий вдох и задержи дыхание, ладно?"

Алексис кивнула и сделала так, как ей сказали, делая смешной большой вдох и надувая щеки. Кейт быстро обрабатывала их - нажимая на каждую точку, все семнадцать из них, прежде чем девочка начало снова нормально дышать.

"Все сделано", объявила она.

"Спасибо, Кейт," Алексис улыбнулась

"В любое время, малыш. Теперь, почему бы тебе не воспользоваться своей ванной и поставить на место аптечку, одень большую футболку, она на дверной ручке, и будем ложиться?"

Алексис кивнула и Кейт встала и вышла из ванной, закрыв за собой дверь. Она подошла к кровати и подняла покрывало, убирая одеяла назад и взбила подушки для малышки. Поставив стакан воды на тумбочку, Кейт заметила Гамильтона, морскую черепаху, лежащую под одной из подушек рядом со старой обезьянкой из носка.

Она улыбнулась при мысли, что ее подарок на Рождество занял свое место на кровати Алексис. Затем дверь открылась, и вышла Алексис покрытая розовой мазью, одетая в футболку, как поняла Кейт, принадлежащую Ричарду Каслу. Он носит футболки? Неожиданно.

"Ты прочтешь мне историю?" Алексис спросила, когда она забралась в постель, инстинктивно ища под подушками своих плюшевых любимцев. Она прижала их и Кейт ожидала, что лосьон их испачкает. Но Алексис была достаточно осторожна и прижимала их только к хлопковой поверхности футболки.

"Конечно, Лекс", Кейт ответила. "Какую историю?"

"Мы можем еще раз почитать"Там где заканчивается дорога"?" спросила она своим тонким голоском.

Кейт улыбнулась. "Конечно же можем". Она нашла книгу в середине книжной полки Алексис, а затем вернулась к кровати, встав на колени, но Алексис покачала головой.

"Ложись ко мне на кровать, глупенькая", сказала она, слегка нахмурившись

Кейт посмеялась над ее выходкой и села рядом с Алексис, которая смотрела на нее. Она чувствовала, что Алексис положила голову на ее руку и она приобняла маленькую девочку, поудобнее устроившись у изголовья кровати. "Хорошо, маленькая принцесса. Какую историю прочтем первой?"


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

"Ты просто смешна".

"А вот и нет".

"А вот и да",- ответила Лэйни, взяв случайную книгу с полки и открыв ее, чтобы прочитать аннотацию. "Это не так уж сложно".

"Нет, это не так",- продолжала настаивать Кейт, играя с ней, пробегая пальцами по корешкам книг на очередной полке. Это было безнадежно. "Я никогда не найду ее".

"Почему именно эта книга? Подари ему что-нибудь другое. Я уверена, что ему понравиться. Черт, я уверена, что ему понравиться все, что бы ты не подарила".

Ее голос звучал раздраженно и Кейт, наконец, повернулась к ней. "Почему ты так сказала?"- спросила она подругу. Лэйни убрала локон темных волос со своего лица и одарила Кейт взглядом, который говорил "Ты что, шутишь?"

"Этот парень звонит тебе практически каждый день".

"Ну и что?"- Кейт пожала плечами. В том, что она и Рик все время созванивались, не было ничего особенного. На самом деле не было. Большую часть времени, она разговаривала с Алексис о пустяках, потом они с Риком немного болтали, а затем они вешали трубку. И он только однажды позвонил ей на работу, ну ладно, может быть, дважды.

"Он звонил тебе в участок не менее четырех раз на этой неделе".

Кейт слегка сузила глаза. "Трижды, спасибо, что напомнила. Последний звонок был потому, что он не мог найти рецепт печенья. Алексис нужно приготовить печенье на продажу к завтрашнему дню».

"Именно поэтому ты вытащила меня сюда в десять утра в свой выходной день? Ты должна была сделать это именно сейчас, чтобы потом успеть испечь печенье со своим парнем и его ребенком во второй половине дня?" Она выглядела слишком самодовольной, по крайней мере, так показалось Кейт.

"Брось, это ради благотворительности, скоро Пасха",- пыталась защититься Кейт, осматривая очередной ряд книг. Она должна была быть где-то здесь. Это был самый большой "Барнс и Нобел" (прим. - Крупная сеть книжных магазинов) в городе. У них должна была быть эта книга.

"Продавать печенье в стенах школы, разве это не противозаконно?"

"Это частная школа",- ответила Кейт. "Ты уверена, что не видела ее в классике?"

"Кейт, ее не было в классике, возможно, тебе лучше поискать среди коллекционных изданий. А почему ты вообще должна печь печенья с дочерью Ричарда Касла?"

Кейт моргнула и отвернулась от Лэйни так, чтобы она не могла увидеть, как ее щеки заливает краска. " Я знаю один рецепт, который можно использовать. И он не мой парень",- добавила она со значительным опозданием.

"О, я тебя умоляю! Этот парень не появляется на страницах светской хроники уже не один месяц. А когда это случилось в последний раз, ты была вместе с ним".

"Лэйни",- запротестовала Кейт, схватив ее за локоть, чтобы направить ее в раздел драматургии.

"Не Лэйни меня. Вы ходили на "Продюсеров" три недели назад".

"А что, теперь ходить на мюзиклы - это преступление?"- с легкостью парировала Кейт. Она не собиралась позволять Лэйни победить в этом споре.

"Нет, конечно, нет",- усмехнулась та. "Что было преступлением, так это то, как вы обсуждали шоу, и когда он после этого пригласил тебя на танцы, а ты так и не поцеловала его до сих пор!"

"Алексис ночевала у подруги, а Эргин задолжал мне смену, так что на следующий день у меня был выходной. Это были просто танцы, Лэйни",- ответила она, присев, пытаясь отыскать нужную книгу на нижней полке.

Это был прекрасный вечер. Он взял ее на шоу, потому что она призналась, что ей нравятся фильмы Мэла Брукса, и он тоже оказался его большим фанатом. Они сели в центре зала и смеялись все время. Она не могла вспомнить, когда она получала столько удовольствия от просмотра шоу. Ей нравились комментарии, которые он делал себе под нос в течение всех номеров, и как он толкал ее своей ногой всякий раз, когда они оба не могли сдержать своей улыбки.

Чуть позже этого они стояли на улице, бодрые и нарядно одетые, и он обратился к ней с улыбкой.

"Итак, Кейт, что ты скажешь, если я предложу тебе продолжить сегодняшний вечер?"- спросил он.

Кейт сосредоточилась на нем, одетом в костюм и галстук, его глаза блестели в темноте. "Что вы замышляете, Мистер Касл?" Она не хотела, чтобы этот вечер заканчивался.

"Ну, я знаю один очень хороший клуб, в котором по средам выступает прекрасная группа. Могу я пригласить тебя потанцевать?"

Она встретилась с его глазами и улыбнулась, взяв его руку, протянутую к ней в знак приглашения. "С удовольствием".

Он улыбнулся и повел ее по улице к такси, помогая ей сесть и затем сел рядом с ней. "В последний раз я так веселился на шоу, когда был школьником",- сказал он ей, они сидели очень близко, и она чувствовала тепло, исходящее от его тела.

"Я тоже",- призналась она. Это было восхитительно. "У меня не получалось выбраться сюда".

"Ну, в любое время, когда ты захочешь увидеть шоу, просто скажи мне. Я буду счастлив пригласить тебя".

Он говорил совершенно искренне, и она улыбнулась, положив руку ему на колено и слегка сдавив его. "Твоя мама предлагала мне то же самое".

Он ахнул. "Меня опередила собственная мать. Как я могу с этим смириться?"

"Переживешь, я уверена",- фыркнула она, поворачиваясь к окну, смотря на мелькающие городские огни. Он положил свою руку поверх ее и оставшийся путь они проделали в довольном молчании. Она была счастлива, ей было беззаботно и комфортно этой ночью, и это было просто прекрасно.

Когда такси остановилось, Рик заплатил таксисту (недавно Кейт прекратила спорить с ним по этому поводу) и вышел, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь Кейт выйти на тротуар. Он взял ее под руку, а затем повел в сторону стеклянного здания, светившегося множеством огней. Силуэты танцоров было видно сквозь большие окна, и Кейт с любопытством огляделась, когда они вошли в клуб. Похоже, это был новомодный клуб в стиле рэп, со светомузыкой и большими открытыми окнами, но когда они оказались внутри, она была удивлена успокаивающими звуками джаза. Она усмехнулась.

"Нравится?"- спросил он.

"Тут здорово",- ответила она, оглядывая широкий деревянный танцпол с небольшой белой линией у стены и баром в дальнем углу. Слева от входа находилась сцена, где выступала группа, одетая в жилеты и джинсы. Другие танцоры сочетали в себе формальную и неформальную одежду, и все смотрелись по-простому, двигаясь под тихую музыку.

Рик передал их верхнюю одежду в гардероб, а затем повел Кейт на танцпол, ее маленькая рука покоилась на его руке. Он притянул ее к себе и заключил в свои объятия, она улыбнулась и обняла его за шею, когда они начали плавно двигаться. Музыка была мягкой и мелодичной, и они двигались ей в такт. Не было той нерешительности и неловкости, при каждом новом шаге, которая возникала всякий раз, когда она танцевала с Уиллом. Они просто двигались вместе. Он точно не вел ее, но он был уверен в себе, и она чувствовала себя уверенно, двигаясь вместе с ним, зная, что он уверен в каждом своем шаге.

"Как ты нашел это место?"- спросила она, когда группа заиграла другую композицию, на этот раз более медленную. В группе не было вокалиста, но саксофон выделялся на общем фоне, заполняя собой мелодию. "Это не похоже на Джаз-клуб".

"Мой друг Андре им владеет",- ответил Рик, его горячее дыхание обжигало ей щеку. "Это обычный хип-хоп клуб, как ты уже успела заметить по освещению, но он больше поклонник джаза, так что по средам организует такие вечера".

Она улыбнулась и потом засмеялась, когда он закружил их по залу, немного быстрее, чем позволяла медленная и нарочито спокойная музыка. "Ты хороший танцор".

"Ты хорошая партнерша",- ответил он.

"Делаешь ставку на обаяние",- заметила Кейт, когда его рука плавно выводила круги на ткани ее длинного черного платья.

"Просто констатирую факты. Уровень обаяния в фактах равен уровню благодарности в теме разговора",- пробормотал он.

"Правда?"- она захихикала. "Вы пытаетесь соблазнить меня, Мистер Касл"? Непрошенная мысль буквально сорвалась у нее с языка, и она тут же прикусила губу, когда он усмехнулся ей в ухо.

"О, Мисс Беккет, если бы я пытался вас соблазнить, вы бы знали об этом",- прошептал он. "А пока, я просто наслаждаюсь танцем с лучшей партнершей. Однако, дай мне знать, если ты захочешь, чтобы я тебя соблазнил."

Она щелкнула ему по уху, и он засмеялся. Он был очарователен, этого нельзя было не признать. Но она не была готова быть очарованной им. По крайней мере, так она себе сказала.

"Я не понимаю, почему вы оба не придете к этому. Он горячий, Кейт. И он явно тобой заинтересован".

"Вовсе нет",- ответила Кейт, присев на корточки и просматривая книги. Неужели Лэйни все это время говорила? Она не хотела, допускать даже мысли о том, что она потерялась в воспоминаниях о Рике Касле, так что она удвоила свои усилия, чтобы найти проклятую книгу, пока не наткнулась на нужную обложку. "Ага!"

"Неужели ты, наконец, нашла ее?"- с волнением спросила Лэйни.

Кейт кивнула и вытащила "Цимбелин" с полки. Она встала, прижимая книгу к своей груди. "Попалась".

"Не могла бы ты напомнить мне, почему это должна быть самая неизвестная работа Шекспира? Разве ты не могла выбрать для него, например, прекрасную копию "Бури"?"

Кейт покачала головой с улыбкой. "Имоген, главная героиня пьесы, является единственным немеханистическим характером женщины, когда-либо написанным Шекспиром",- пояснила она.

"И что с того?"

"А то что",- продолжила Кейт,- Рик сказал мне, что у него не было такого характера. И я собираюсь доказать, что он неправ",- улыбнулась она. Он был бы в ярости. И это было прекрасно.

«В его День Рождения? Ты собираешься доказать, что он неправ в его 30-летие?"- Лэйни возмущенно посмотрела на нее, крестив руки на груди.

"Что?"- спросила Кейт. Это был прекрасный подарок. Думаю, он будет в шоке, особенно если она прочтет пьесу и подчеркнет каждую реплику Имоген в книге.

"Девочка, это способ больше подходит, чтобы вывести человека из себя, а не поздравить его".

Кейт закатила глаза. "Нет, Лэйни. Это как выиграть спор. И он подумает, что это здорово. Он будет получать сентиментальные подарки целый месяц, и в воскресенье он сказал мне, что больше всего на свете он хотел бы получить в этот день подарок, который не будет покрыт следами от губной помады или вырезанными сердечками".

"И ты решила подарить ему подарок, который скажет "Я же тебе говорила"? В самом деле, Кейт? Подари ему галстук или что-нибудь еще",- настаивала Лэйни, следуя за Кейт на кассу.

"Я не стану дарить ему галстук, Лэйни. Он мой друг, а не Кен моей Барби",- ответила она. Честно говоря, Лэйни могла быть очень смешной. Ему обязательно понравиться.

"Он твой мужчина. Ты должна одевать его".

"Он не мой мужчина",- повторила Кейт. "Он мой друг. И я знаю, что подарить ему на День Рождения",- продолжила она, пока они шли по проходу с яркими и красочными открытками. Она посмотрела на них и улыбнулась, заметив ту из них, которая гласила "С Днем Рождения, Дедуля! ". "Идеально",- сказала она, взяв ее с полки.

"Кейт, пора остановиться. Это уже слишком!"- запротестовала Лэйни, забрав у нее открытку. "Я не могу позволить тебе сделать это".

"Лэйни, он просто лопнет от смеха. Это правильный подарок. Не волнуйся. Лучше иди и займи очередь за кофе, я присоединюсь к тебе, как только расплачусь за покупки",- сказала она ей.

Лэйни нахмурилась. "Не приходи ко мне плакаться, когда он расстроится. Ты должна научиться делать сальто назад, чтобы сохранить эти отношения".

Кейт шикнула и прогнала ее. Она стояла в ожидании своей очереди, закусив нижнюю губу своими зубами. Ей не нужно учиться делать сальто назад. Рик никуда не денется. Ничто не в силах разрушить их дружбу. Они виделись друг с другом постоянно. После магазина она собиралась к нему, чтобы вместе испечь печенье. Ей не нужно было прилагать усилий, чтобы сохранить эти отношения. Они и так были ее друзьями. Лэйни сошла с ума.

"Мисс?"- кассир прервал ее размышления, и она продвинулась вперед, чтобы купить Рику его подарок. Он будет рад ему. Будет рад.

"Я уже поднимаюсь, Алексис",- сказала Кейт, выйдя из своей машины, захватив свой подарок с пассажирского сидения. "Да. Прямо сейчас".

"Ну же!"- заскулила она своим тоненьким голоском по телефону. "Я хочу подарить папочке его подарок, я ждала этого целый день!"

Кейт засмеялась и помахала швейцару, когда она вошла "Я вызываю лифт, прямо сейчас. Увидимся через минуту".

"Хорошо. Скорей!"- умоляла она прежде, чем нажать отбой.

Кейт покачала головой и вошла в лифт, нажав на кнопку пятого этажа. На этот раз, ей пришлось заскочить домой после работы, чтобы переодеться и захватить подарок Рика, ей просто не хотелось праздновать его День Рождения в одежде покрытой двойным слоем уличной грязи и какой-то субстанции из мусорного бака, о которой она даже не хотела думать. Алексис, по-видимому, не обрадовалась ее задержке, потому что она привела к отсрочке вручения подарка Рику, ведь обычно он был нетерпелив как пятилетний ребенок.

Кейт улыбнулась, когда она вышла из лифта и направилась к двери квартиры. Она с нетерпением предвкушала, как же Рик отреагирует на ее подарок. Она не хотела думать о вечеринке, в которой Рик попросил ее принять участие в четверг. Но у нее не было времени, чтобы обдумать это, когда дверь распахнулась, и Алексис схватила ее за руку, затаскивая в квартиру.

"Наконец-то!"- воскликнула она резко.

"Я на полчаса позже",- рассмеялась Кейт. "Немного терпения, обезьянка".

Алексис посмотрела на нее. "У меня нет терпения. Я растратила его не папу".

"Что же твой папа сделал, чтобы истратить все твое терпение?"- спросила Кейт, снимая свою куртку.

"Он полчаса допытывался, что я ему подарю",- вздохнула Алексис. "Я оставила его с Бабулей".

Кейт пыталась сдержать смех. Это объяснило реакцию Алексис на ее задержку. Она позволила девочке проводить себя в гостиную, улыбнувшись при виде Марты, и Рика, плюхнувшегося на диван рядом с ней. Весь его вид выражал нетерпение, он выглядел как ребенок на Рождество.

"Не говори мне, что ты пытал свою маму тоже",- сказала Кейт вместо приветствия.

Рик поднял на нее глаза и улыбнулся ей. "Ты здесь!"

"Я сожалею, что это заняло так много времени. Но я слышала, что ты занимал всех расспросами по поводу подарков, правда Мальчик-Именник?"- ответила она.

Он встал и подошел к ней, когда Алексис запрыгнула на диван, усевшись на коленях у бабушки.

"Это мой День Рождения, не сердись",- сказал он, когда добрался до нее.

"С Днем Рождения!"- ответила она, протягивая ему подарок.

Он взял его и повертел в своих руках. "Это щенок?"

"Да",- ответила она. "Это щенок. Я покромсала его и запихнула в книжную обложку".

"Кейт!"- завизжала Алексис.

«Я шучу, Алексис",- сказала она, выглядывая из-за спины Рика и встретившись с ней взглядом. "Не волнуйся. Я бы никогда не сделала ничего подобного".

"Я думаю, что это было забавно",- сказала Марта, глядя на Алексис. "Правда, в какой-то степени жутковато".

"Спасибо, Марта. Теперь я знаю, где Рик понабрался этого". Она повернулась к Рику и обнаружила, что он уже снял подарочную упаковку и в данный момент изучал пьесу. "Ты знаешь, что обычно нужно подождать, прежде чем открывать подарки, чтобы даритель мог наблюдать за твоей реакцией".

"Ты принесла мне пьесу Шекспира",- ответил он, встретив ее взгляд. "Действительно редкая пьеса Шекспира".

"Познакомься с Имоген, не только невинной, но и немеханистическим женским характером".

Она заметила, как Алексис вскочила и выбежала из комнаты, в то время как Рик уставился на нее. "Ты доказала, что я неправ?"- спросил он с удивлением в голосе. "И это мой подарок?"

Она кивнула, чувствуя зарождающиеся сомнения. Может быть, Лэйни была права на прошлой неделе. Может быть, это была не лучшая идея. Но потом его лицо расплылось в огромной улыбке, и он обнял ее, скрепив свои широкие руки замком вокруг нее, когда он засмеялся ей в ухо.

"Это здорово. Спасибо".

Она улыбнулась и обняла его в ответ. "Не за что. С Днем Рождения. Там еще открытка внутри".

Он взволнованно отстранился и достал открытку. Он нахмурился, глядя на обложку.

"Что там написано, дорогой?"- спросила Марта с дивана.

"Там написано: 'С Днем Рождения, Дедуля!', а внутри...",- сказал он ей, подождав секунду, сузив глаза глядя на Кейт, прежде чем он открыл открытку. Марта громко рассмеялась. "...сказано: 'Рику, С Днем Рождения, ты пока еще не дедуля, но ты на полпути к шестидесяти. С Любовью, Кейт. PS: ...Ты выглядишь чертовски хорошо для полпути к шестидесяти', вот что было внутри".

Он поднял свой взгляд. "Спасибо, что сказала, что я чертовски хорошо выгляжу".

Она усмехнулась. Она знала, что ему понравился ее подарок "В любое время".

"Моя очередь!"- объявила Алексис, вбежав обратно в комнату. Она подошла к нему и протянула Рику пакет странной формы, завернутый в гофрированную бумагу.

Алексис усадила Кейт на диван рядом с Мартой, а затем забралась к ней на колени. Кейт вздрогнула, но потом обняла девочку, игнорируя радостный взгляд, который Марта бросила на нее. Она всегда чувствовала, когда попадала в поле зрения Марты, которая с одобрением наблюдала за каждым ее движением. Это не доставляло ей неудобств, но ей всегда казалось, что эти взгляды были похожи на небольшое физическое прикосновение, и для Алексис и Рика они значили намного больше.

Рик сел на журнальный столик и осторожно развернул подарок Алексис. Желтая бумага отпала, открыв взгляду куб, сделанный из палочек от эскимо и клея. Каждая грань куба была занята отдельным фото Алексис, или Алексис и Рика, а на одной из сторон красовалось фото Алексис, Рика и Кейт. На внешней стороне палочек от эскимо были наклеены разные бусины и блестки, и куб выглядел гораздо более богато украшенным, чем на прошлой неделе, когда Алексис и Кейт еще работали над ним.

Кейт увидела, как Рик повернул куб, и его глаза подозрительно заблестели. Он посмотрел на Алексис и усмехнулся. "Это удивительно, Тыковка. Спасибо",- сказал он, его голос немного дрогнул.

"Не за что, папочка. С Днем Рождения".

"Это лучший День Рождения, который когда-либо у меня был",- он улыбнулся.

"Кейт помогла мне сделать его",- добавила Алексис.

Рик посмотрел в глаза Кейт. "В самом деле?"

"Угу! Когда ты ушел на свою встречу на прошлой неделе, я и Кейт пекли печенье, и мы сделали для тебя это",- объяснила Алексис.

Это был очень веселый день, они сидели на полу в комнате Алексис, склеивая вместе палочки от эскимо, чтобы сделать куб, а затем перебирали груды фотографий, чтобы вставить их в готовую работу. Они провели за этим занятием три часа, хихикая и смеясь на протяжении всего дня. Алексис было весело, и для Кейт это был по-настоящему расслабляющий день. Кроме того, было несколько любопытных фотографий, которые дала им Марта. На них Рик Касл был значительно моложе, в том числе было несколько из его из детских фотографий. Голая попа Рика Касла, торчащая на диване, на котором он делал стойку на голове. Эту картину она еще не скоро забудет.

"Ну, спасибо вам обоим",- сказал Рик тихо, его глаза по-прежнему были прикованы к Кейт.

"Не стоит благодарности",- ответила Кейт с улыбкой. Он выглядел таким благодарным, и это заставило ее сердце сжаться. Почему, она не была уверена.

"Может, мы поедим?"- спросила Марта, нарушая их игру в гляделки

"Что у нас есть?"- спросила Кейт, когда Алексис вскочила и ускользнула в столовую. Марта поспешила за ней по пятам.

"Не знаю",- ответил Рик, протягивая ей руку, чтобы помочь подняться с дивана.

Она взяла его, и он слегка потянул за нее, но она споткнулась и в конечном итоге наткнулась на него так, что они оказались прижатыми друг к другу. Она встретила его взгляд и обнаружила, что он тоже смотрит на нее, его глаза переполняли эмоции.

"Спасибо, что помогла ей с моим подарком".

"Это было забавно",- ответила она. "Она замечательная, и она хотела сделать для тебя что-нибудь действительно особенное".

"Я обожаю его",- сказал он ей.

"Папочка!"- позвала Алексис.

"Время ужина",- сказал он тихо. Они смотрели друг на друга в течение еще мгновения, перед тем как он отстранился и повернулся, направляя ее в столовую, держа свою руку на ее спине. Она не могла объяснить, что только что произошло между ними, но это было что-то, завораживающее своей глубиной. В тот момент его глаза показались ей как никогда синими.

"Что это у нас тут?"- спросил он, когда они, наконец, оказались в столовой, столкнувшись лицом к лицу с огромным раскрытым контейнером на вынос. В нем было все, начиная от жареных крылышек до картофеля-фри, способного покрыть весь стол.

"Это твой ужин на День Рождения",- объявила Алексис. "Все, что любят мужчины",- продолжила она, понизив голос.

Рик и Кейт рассмеялись, и он толкнул ее своим бедром. "Ты принимала в этом участие?"

"Это была идея Марты",- ответила Кейт, улыбаясь их маленькому женскому заговору. Это была блестящая идея, и, по правде говоря, это выглядело потрясающе вкусно.

"Ну, налетайте",- скомандовала Марта.

"За лучший День Рождения!"- сказал Рик с энтузиазмом, когда они сели. "С тремя моими любимыми женщинами. Не существует лучшего подарка, чем этот",- он сиял, протягивая руку к крылышку.

Кейт улыбалась вместе с Мартой и Алексис, когда Рик стонал или ахал, находя на столе очередное новое блюдо. Три его любимые женщины. Когда она успела стать частью всего этого? И почему тогда ее сердце снова сжалось, едва услышав эти его слова?

Они не встречались. Кейт была достаточно уверена в том, что она не была готова к новым отношениям. Хотя прошло почти пять месяцев с тех пор, как она рассталась с Уиллом, ее до сих пор отпугивала перспектива новых отношений. Хотя, если быть честной, ей было приятно общаться с Риком... но они не встречались. Его рана от тяжелого развода и перемен, связанных с ним, еще не зажила. А ей было просто больно. Это было неподходящее время. К тому же, он не проявлял никакого интереса в завязывании новых романтических отношений, и она была этому рада. Она могла остаться здесь, быть счастливой среди друзей на долгое время. Это было все, чего она хотела, верно?

"За трех самых удивительных женщин",- сказал Рик, поднимая свой бокал,- "которые подарили мне лучший День Рождения на свете!"

Кейт вышла из лифта и пригладила свое платье, нервно сжимая клатч пальцами левой руки. Она нервничала и громко стучала каблуками, пока она шла к квартире 504, откуда до нее доносились шум музыки и болтовни. Она действительно собиралась идти на Вечеринку в честь 30-летия Ричарда Касла.

Она сделала глубокий вдох, ощущая, что бабочки в ее животе начали порхать, пока она стояла перед дверью. Это было не таким уж большим событием. Это была просто вечеринка - вечеринка полная известных людей, богачей и важных шишек. Кем же была она?

Она не успела решить, была ли хорошей идея придти сюда сегодня, и действительно ли она собиралась это сделать, когда дверь открылась, и она посмотрела на Марту.

"Кейт!"- просияла она. "О, он будет так рад тебя видеть".

"Привет, Марта",- улыбнулась Кейт, чувствуя себя немного более уверенно. По крайней мере, ей открыл дверь на мэр. С Мартой она могла иметь дело.

"Как ты, дорогая? Ты выглядишь потрясающе".

Кейт покраснела. "Вы тоже",- сказала она, беря Марту за рукав длинного зеленого платья, ее волосы спадали аккуратными локонами. "Мне нравиться ваше платье".

Марта усмехнулась и одарила ее улыбкой, провожая ее в комнату. "Ты мне льстишь, Кейт. Но, это тебя мы ожидали увидеть. За это платье можно и умереть",- добавила она, когда они свернули за угол.

Глаза Кейт расширились. Лофт был переполнен. Вся мебель в гостиной была сдвинута вдоль стен, чтобы освободить место для танцпола, где около десяти пар двигались под музыку, доносящуюся из впечатляющей звуковой системы Рика. Официанты ловко лавировали в толпе, виртуозно манипулируя подносами с различными закусками и стаканами мартини. Куда бы она не посмотрела, повсюду мелькали важные деятели городского правления, некоторые сидели на диване, другие стояли, прислонившись к бару, третьи, стояли небольшими группами. Было просто море знаменитостей города Нью-Йорка.

"Так, где же мой ненаглядный сын?"- пробормотала Марта, осматривая толпу. "Ах, он рядом с кабинетом. Иди, поздоровайся с ним, дорогая",- сказала она, подталкивая Кейт в нужном направлении.

Кейт повернулась, чтобы что-то сказать ей, но Марта уже ушла, пробираясь сквозь толпу к приятному пожилому джентльмену, зеленый подол ее платья исчез в море каблуков и туфель. Кейт вздохнула и огляделась. Она не знала никого из присутствующих, и почувствовала себя ужасно не к месту. Красное платье, которое она выбрала, казалось, выделялось слишком ярким пятном среди толпы, слишком отличая ее от остальных. Все остальные выглядели отлично и чувствовали себя комфортно, чего она, конечно же, не чувствовала.

Но потом она увидела в толпе Рика, и он поймал ее взгляд. Его лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, и она наблюдала, как он поспешно извинившись перед приятной парой, с которой он разговаривал, целенаправленными шагами двинулся к ней. На нем был черный пиджак и брюки, его глаза сверкали на фоне темно-синей рубашки без галстука. Он выглядел фантастически. Она очнулась, осознав, что

смотрит на него так же многозначительно, как он смотрел на нее.

Он подошел к ней в считанные секунды, и они стояли, глядя друг на друга целую минуту, прежде чем она снова сумела заговорить. "Еще раз с Днем Рождения",- сказала она.

Он просиял. "Спасибо". Он протянул ей свою руку, и она подала ему свою. Затем он обернул ее руку вокруг своей, подол ее платья приятно зашелестел от этого движения. "Ты выглядишь потрясающе",- пробормотал он.

Она повернулась к нему лицом, мысленно приказав своим щекам перестать краснеть. В конце концов, сколько ей лет? "Спасибо",- ответила она.

Сейчас, когда его глаза с улыбкой изучали ее фигуру, платье уже не казалось ей таким уж неуместным. Тугой плотный топ-лиф облегал ее туловище, затем спускаясь к ее талии, спадая каскадом из невесомой ткани, обрамляя стройные ноги. Платье двигалось вместе с ней, отрываясь от пола на четыре дюйма, на ней были красные туфли на высоком каблуке, так что она и Рик практически смотрели друг другу в глаза.

"Это правда, Кейт. Ты удивительная",- продолжил он, все еще сжимая ее руку в своей.

Бабочки вернулись с удвоенной силой, и Кейт боролась с собой, чтобы не начать улыбаться, как школьница от его слов. "Еще раз, спасибо. Но, это твой праздник",- сказала она ему. "И, похоже, что это большое событие".

Он кивнул, и они обратили свое внимание на комнату. "Пола превзошла себя. Она не позволила мне помочь",- сказал он ей, притянув ее за руку как можно ближе, чтобы они могли слышать друг друга сквозь музыку. Его рука спокойно легла к ней на талию, и казалась тяжелой и горячей на ее спине. "Я рад, что ты смогла прийти".

"Я тоже",- сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему. "Ты тоже неплохо выглядишь",- добавила она, подняв свою руку, чтобы поправить лацкан его пиджака. "Очень жизнерадостно".

"Я стараюсь",- усмехнулся он. А потом что-то у нее за плечом привлекло его внимание. "О, я должен познакомить тебя с несколькими людьми. Пойдем со мной?"

Это был не столько вопрос, сколько заявление, так как он взял ее за руку и потянул к группе мужчин, которые стояли возле книжных полок. Они повернулись, когда Кейт и Рик подошли к ним, и она сразу поняла, что они писатели. Паттерсон, Коннелли, и Кэннелл встретили Рика веселым похлопыванием по спине и несколькими ехидными замечаниями о его возрасте.

"Малыш наконец вырос",- Стивен Кэннелл засмеялся. "Как ощущения?"

"Чувствую себя довольно хорошо, на данный момент",- ответил Рик. "Господа, я хотел бы вам представить Кейт Беккет",- сказал он, делая шаг в сторону так, чтобы они могли лучше ее рассмотреть.

"Привет",- удалось выдавить из себя Кейт, отчаянно пытавшейся выглядеть спокойной и собранной. Это были авторы самых известных произведений детективного жанра. Она должна поговорить с Риком о предоставлении ее без ее же предварительно уведомления. Она чувствовала себя, как дура, а они выглядели очень заинтересованными. Что она могла сказать им?

"Значит, вы Кейт",- Коннелли протянул ей руку. "Приятно с вами познакомиться. Я Майкл".

"Стефан",- добавил Кэннелл, следующим взяв ее руку.

"Джеймс",- Паттерсон последовал их примеру. "Я должен отметить, что она абсолютна такая, какой ты ее описывал, Касл".

Рик усмехнулся и его рука заняла свое прежнее место на ее пояснице. "Разве могло быть иначе?"

Кейт взглянула на него, не зная, следует ли ей быть польщенной тем, что он говорил о ней с приятелями по покеру, или смутиться от излишнего внимания. Он подарил ей улыбку, а затем повернулся назад к трем мужчинам, которые как она с удивлением обнаружила, довольно пристально за ними наблюдали.

"Рик говорил нам, что вы работаете в убойном",- сказал Паттерсон. "Вас еще не тошнит от него и его безумных идей, вы же привыкли к более реальным вещам?"

Кейт хотела что-то ответить, но Рик опередил ее. "Реальным вещам? Ох, так ваши убийства более реалистичны, чем мои?"

"Эй, чемпион, не пытайся играть с большими мальчиками",- засмеялся Коннелли. "Ты по-прежнему отстаешь на две книги в этом году".

Рик нахмурился и Паттерсон вернулся к Кейт.

Она засмеялась, все это показалось ей очень забавным. Ричард Касл отбивается от издевательств "больших мальчиков"? Это было бесценно. "Пока нет, но я обязательно дам вам знать, когда это произойдет",- ответила она.

Они рассмеялись, и Рик толкнул ее бедром. "Спасибо",- проворчал он.

"А вы мне нравитесь, Кейт",- сказал ей Кэннелл. "Я слышал, вы ставите его на свое место".

"Это он вам сказал?"- спросила она с усмешкой.

"О, нет, Марта",- засмеялся Коннелли. "Рик никогда не признает такие вещи".

"Потому что в действительности Алексис имеет над ним большую власть",- добавила Кейт со значительным опозданием. "Вот кто действительно главный в этой семье".

"Ладно, ладно",- Рик поднял руку. "Я забираю ее с собой. Мне это не нравиться. Это же мой День Рождения".

"Было приятно с вами познакомиться",- сказала она мужчинам, когда Рик начал тянуть ее назад, ближе к центру комнаты.

"Взаимно",- ответили они хором.

Она засмеялась, когда Рик приложил более тщательное усилие и практически силой подвел ее к барной стойке. Когда он повернулся, их взгляды встретились и ее начал душить смех, настолько возмущенным он выглядел в тот момент. Это было восхитительно. Она мысленно отругала себя. Она должна была остановить эти мысли прежде, чем они успели вырваться наружу.

"Это было жестоко",- заявил он.

"Брось. Это было забавно",- ответила она. "И что я должна была делать? Ты рассказал своим друзьям писателям обо мне, а затем представил меня и без всякого предупреждения? Ну же, ты все равно выйдешь на первое место в этом уравнении".

"Я был бы счастлив, выходить на первое место в каждом уравнении, которое привлечет тебя",- сказал он. "На самом деле, какое значение – сверху я или снизу". Она уставилась на него. "Ох, нет, я что действительно сказал это вслух?"- спросил он, закатив свои глаза. "Извини меня". Затем он взял ее за руку и повел сквозь танцпол к другой группе людей. "Так или иначе, я хотел познакомить тебя еще кое с кем"

"Рик...",- она запнулась, остановленная пристальным взглядом Полы.

"Рик, наконец-то, я нашла тебя. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пошел со мной. Репортер уже здесь".

"О…",- Рик посмотрел на Кейт. "Я... а это не может подождать?"

Пола одарила его раздраженным взглядом. "Нет, сейчас. Ну же, потом я верну тебя... к ней",- она взглянула на Кейт,- "...всего на несколько минут. Ну же, Рик".

Рик принял извиняющийся вид. "Я скоро вернусь",- пробормотал он, когда Пола повела его прочь дальше по коридору.

Кейт моргнула и посмотрел им вслед. Ей хватило ума, чтобы понять, что подразумевала последняя реплика. Она так и осталась неловко стоять, оглядывая комнату, пытаясь отыскать знакомое лицо. Было еще рано, возможно около 10 вечера, и комната была заполнена людьми. Она отошла немного в сторону, и когда мимо нее прошел человек, она удивленно уставилась на него.

"Капитан Монтгомери?"

Человек обернулся с улыбкой на лице. "Офицер Беккет, какой сюрприз",- сказал он, подойдя к ней. "Я не знал, что вы знакомы с Каслом".

"О, я... да",- закончила она неубедительно. Здорово. Просто великолепно. "Я, э-э, я тоже не знала, что вы знаете Касла".

"Мы недавно начали вместе играть в покер",- ответил Монтгомери. "Я, Касл, судья Марквей и Боб, мэр".

Кейт удивленно качнула головой. "Вы играете в покер с мэром?"

"Касл всех знает ",- засмеялся Монтгомери. "Я и не подозревал, что ты и есть та самая Кейт".

"Та самая Кейт".

Она хотела спросить у Рика почему у все окружающие так на нее реагируют. "Я тоже не подозревала", - она пожала плечами. "Хорошая вечеринка".

"Очень оживленная",- кивнул Монтгомери. "Мне очень жаль делать это, но я должен вернуться к моей жене",- он поднял два мартини, которые держал в руках. "У нас свидание, ты же понимаешь?"

Она рассмеялась. Ее капитан был на "свидании" на вечеринке Рика. Мир никогда не казался ей настолько тесным. Потом она уловила какое-то движение вверху на лестнице и яркую вспышку рыжих волос, спадающую с лестничной клетки. "Приятного вечера, капитан",- сказала она с улыбкой.

Он кивнул и двинулся дальше, в то время как Кейт подошла к лестнице. Она посмотрела вокруг, чтобы убедиться, что никто не обращает внимания, а затем пошла наверх. Она выглянула из-за стены и улыбнулась. Алексис и еще одна маленькая девочка - Пейдж, как она могла догадаться, ютились на полу, шепча что-то друг другу.

"Я вижу, что кто-то не кровати",- сказала Кейт, обнаружив свое присутствие. Она вспомнила, как точно также шпионила за родителями в этом возрасте.

"Кейт!"- воскликнула Алексис, подняв на нее свой взгляд, наполовину возбужденный, наполовину виноватый.

Кейт села на верхней ступеньке, сдвинув ноги в сторону, так чтобы она могла смотреть на девочек. "Держу пари, что здесь слишком громко, чтобы заснуть, верно? Ты, наверное, Пейдж?"- спросила она, глядя на темноволосую девочку в фланелевой ночной рубашке. Та застенчиво кивнула.

"Это Кейт",- сказала Алексис шепотом. "Здесь действительно шумно",- сказала она, обращаясь к Кейт и прикусывая губу. "И мы просто хотели чуть-чуть посмотреть. Ты же не скажешь Поле?"

Почему ей казалось, что все плохое исходит от Полы? Кейт улыбнулась Алексис. "Конечно не скажу. Зачем мне это?"

"Она сказала нам, чтобы мы оставаться в моей комнате и не выходили, потому что хорошие девочки должны спать всю ночь, а не бегать по всему дому",- сказала Алексис. "И она громко хлопнула дверью".

Кейт нахмурилась. "Твой папа позвал вас сюда?"

"Да",- она кивнула. "Но Пола подошла после этого, потому что мы вели себя слишком громко".

"Мы просто играли",- добавила Пейдж тихим голосом.

"Я уверена, что вы вели себя прекрасно",- сказала им Кейт. Внизу вероятно было человек семьдесят, а Полу беспокоил шум от двух маленьких девочек? Вот же ведьма. Она смотрела на девочек, а затем взглянула на вечеринку. Она не могла найти Рика, и, вероятно, не будет ничего страшного, если она побудет здесь еще несколько минут.

"Итак, расскажите, что вы видели? Что-нибудь интересное?"- спросила она у девочек.

Их лица засветились от восторга, Алексис села ближе и Пейдж последовала ее примеру. "Ты самая красивая",- сказала она.

Кейт покраснела. "Спасибо, Малышка".

"Это правда",- добавила Пейдж, кивнув головой, ее коса подпрыгнула от движения. "Затем бабушка Алексис".

"Марта выглядит сказочно",- согласилась Кейт. "Что-нибудь еще?"

"В Полу почти врезался один из официантов",- сказала Алексис. "Это было забавно, но она накричала на него. Она не очень приятная".

Кейт погладила Алексис по спине. Кейт тоже так думала, но не хотела говорить об этом Алексис, эта женщина была частью жизни девочки, хотели они того или нет. "Она просто хочет, чтобы вечеринка твоего папы прошла идеально".

"Но папочку это не волнует",- запротестовала Алексис. "Ему нравится, когда вещи падают. Он думает, что это смешно".

Кейт фыркнула. "Уверена что так и есть. Это очень похоже на твоего папу".

"Он все время искал тебя",- продолжила Алексис. "Он смотрел на дверь всякий раз, когда она открывалась".

Кейт взглянула на девочек. Для нее это не было такой уж важной информацией, и она абсолютно не означала то, о чем подумала Алексис - что ее отец ждал прихода Кейт. "Он мог ждать кого угодно",- ответила Кейт.

"Но он ждал тебя",- настаивала Алексис. "И он по-настоящему улыбнулся, когда он увидел тебя".

"И как давно вы здесь находитесь?"- спросила Кейт, стараясь избежать дальнейшего обсуждения.

Пейдж виновато покраснела. "Довольно давно".

Кейт улыбнулась ей. "Вы, наверное, устали?"

Они покачали головами. "Нам скучно в моей комнате",- сказала Алексис шепотом.

Кейт кивнула, и попытался придумать решение проблемы. В комнате для гостей был телевизор, не будет ничего страшного, если девочки лягут там, а не в комнате Алексис. Таким образом, они могли решить эту проблему, ведь телевизор поможет заглушить шум вечеринки.

"Вот что мы сделаем",- сказала она, обращаясь к ним. "Почему бы нам ребята, не перебраться в комнату для гостей, и вы сможете посмотреть телевизор или фильм?"

"Правда?"- спросила Алексис.

"Да, правда",- рассмеялась Кейт. "Вы уже проснулись, верно? Так почему бы не заняться чем-нибудь веселым, это лучше чем смотреть на скучных взрослых?" Девочки улыбнулись. "Идите, возьмите свои вещи, и мы пойдем и все там устроим".

Они встали и хихикая побежали по коридору. Кейт последовал за ними в комнату Алексис, и помогла им перенести свои подушки в большую комнату для гостей. Один раз она ночевала в этой комнате –

они засиделись за кино, и Рик настоял, чтобы она осталась; так как она практически заснула у него на плече, она не стала спорить. Она позволила ему отвести себя наверх, в эту комнату, где она бесцеремонно рухнула на большую кровать с атласными простынями и подушками мягкими словно облако.

Он засмеялся и укутал ее в одеяло, перед уходом поцеловав ее в лоб и пообещав приготовить блинчики на завтрак. Она никогда в своей жизни не спала так хорошо, на такой замечательной огромной кровати. Наблюдая, как Алексис и Пейдж взбираются на нее, она даже немного им позавидовала. Перспектива присоединиться к ним выглядела куда более приятно и заманчиво, чем вернуться вниз на вечеринку. Но она не могла этого сделать. Она должна была быть там. И, может быть, когда она вернется туда, Рик уже закончит фотографироваться.

Кейт накрыла их зеленым одеялом и включила телевизор, вручив Алексис пульт от телевизора. "Ребята, вы уверены, что вам будет хорошо здесь?"- спросила она, поправляя одеяло и поцеловала каждую из них в лоб. Когда она начала делать это? Она почувствовала себя настолько естественно сейчас.

Девочки кивнули и устроились поудобнее. Она повернулась, чтобы уйти, но Алексис поймала ее за руку. "Ты обещаешь, что Пола не будет сердиться?"- прошептала она. Кейт разберется с этой женщиной, чтобы Алексис снова почувствовала себя уверено.

"Я обещаю. Я не скажу Поле. И ты знаешь, что твой папа не будет сердиться",- сказала она девочке, став на колени так, чтобы они могли говорить с глазу на глаз. "Даю честное слово, что все будет в порядке".

"Спасибо, Кейт",- сказала Алексис, тепло ей улыбаясь. "Ты самая лучшая".

"Я думаю, что ты тоже просто замечательная, Малышка",- сказала она, убирая непослушную прядь с лица девочки касанием своей ладони. "Повеселитесь, как следует".

"Ты тоже",- ответили они хором, когда она встала.

"Спокойной ночи, ребята".

"Спокойной ночи".

Она тихо закрыла за собой дверь, а затем на некоторое время прислонилась к стене. Пола Хейс раздавала свои распоряжения, в том числе и Рику. Почему он позволяет этой женщине командовать всеми? Алексис не нужен подобный надзор. Она была более ответственной, чем Рик большую часть своего времени.

Она слышала, как девочки смеялись и шептались через дверь, и она улыбнулась, отталкиваясь от стены. Она поправила платье и пригладила рукой свою прическу, прежде чем вернуться к гостям, оставив свой клатч на тумбочке в комнате Алексис. Она начала спускаться, но Пола стояла внизу лестницы, и Кейт не смогла найти способ избежать встречи с этой женщиной. Она сделала глубокий вдох и натянуто улыбнулась, оказавшись в холле.

"Кейт Беккет, я полагаю",- сказала Пола, когда их глаза встретились. Она не стала протягивать руку.

"Пола",- кивнула Кейт. "Мы встречались раньше".

"Правильно. При подписании книги еще в... кажется, это было в ноябре?"- спросила она, положив руку на свое бедро, ее черное платье мерцало на свету. "Совсем недавно".

"Время идет не так быстро",- заметила Кейт. Она не боялась показаться грубой, надеясь, что разговор будет коротким. Она не была расположена общаться с Полой в данный момент. Никто не имеет право так вести себя с Алексис.

"Я вижу, ты все еще здесь",- заметила Пола. "Хочешь выпить?"

Кейт заколебалась на долю секунды. Неужели Пола в самом деле предложила ей выпить? И не была ли это какая-то проверка? "Нет, спасибо",- ответила Кейт. У нее не было желания пить что-либо в такой компании.

"Ну, что ж, тогда пойдем к бару со мной, я что-нибудь закажу себе",- ответила она, взяв Кейт под локоть и ведя ее через лофт к стойке, где на время праздника был организован бар. "Водка с тоником",- сказала она бармену, еще явно студенту колледжа.

Он кивнул и начал смешивать напиток, в то время как Пола оглядывала комнату. "Ты потратила много времени на Рика за последние месяцы",- сказала она, словно говоря о погоде.

"Мы друзья",- ответила Кейт сдержанно. Она не могла пока прочитать эту женщину. Была ли эта проверка для нее? Судила ли она ее? Или она просто была редкостной сукой? Хотя последнее было и так очевидно.

"Больше чем друзья, если приглядеться",- продолжала Пола, взяв напиток у парня, даже не кивнув в знак благодарности. "Он постоянно говорит о тебе".

"Мы друзья",- повторила Кейт. Она начинала беспокоиться, нервно теребя один из пальцев. Это было неудобно и неприятно, но она не видела никакого способа ускользнуть.

Другая пара подошла к бару, и Пола отошла от прилавка, встав у края танцпола, заставляя Кейт следовать за ней.

"Это умно, использовать ребенка",- произнесла она после минуты неловкого молчания.

"Простите?"- буркнула Кейт.

"Я видела, как ты разговариваешь с Алексис. Это умно, по-настоящему умно",- продолжала она, глядя на нее. "Сперва поладить с его дочерью, так чтобы потом подобраться к нему изнутри, отдаю тебе должное. Я давно не видела, чтобы кто-нибудь так долго его обрабатывал". Она подняла свой бокал, словно делая тост.

Кейт почувствовала, как ее челюсть сжалась. Она была в ярости. Как смеет эта женщина предполагать, что она использовала Алексис в каких-то закулисных уловках, чтобы затащить себя в постель Рика Касла!

"Но, действительно, дорогая, он, очевидно, уже пойман. Брось и переспи с ним, наконец",- сказала Пола легко.

"Простите?"- Кейт вновь обрела способность говорить и встала в оборону. "Я не использую Алексис, чтобы заполучить Рика. Я вообще не пытаюсь заполучить Рика. Он мой друг, и мне не нравится, что за чушь вы сейчас говорите".

"Ой, прошу тебя!",- продолжала издеваться Пола, поворачиваясь к ней. "Ты можешь не играть со мной, Кейт".

Кейт сузила глаза и попыталась справиться желанием вцепиться ногтями в лицо этой женщины. "Я здесь не для того, что бы попасть в постель Рика Касла, Пола. И если я когда-нибудь услышу, что вы сказали что-нибудь подобное Алексис, я лично гарантирую, что ваша работа будет наименьшей из ваших проблем". В ее словах было столько яда, что Кейт боролась с искушением сказать что-то более резкое.

"Ты очень хороша",- ответила Пола, казалось, что она была невозмутима. "Но на самом деле. Брось. Просто дай ему получить тебя, попади в его список, тебе все понятно?"

"Дать ему получить меня, попасть в его список?" Кейт фыркнул. "Это жалко".

"Нет, жалким является то, что ты крутишь им, не подпуская к себе",- не выдержала Пола. "Знаешь ли ты, какой ущерб ты нанесла его образу? Он поручил мне держать прессу подальше от вас. Он Ричард Касл. Он должен быть на шестой странице, а не скрываться дома, играя в шпионов".

"Послушайте",- начала Кейт, но Пола подняла руку.

"Ты проделала большую работу. Я уверена, что он уже устал от этих игр. Так что просто закончи начатое, лапочка, пусть он получит тебя, чтобы он мог, наконец, заняться своей карьерой, ладно?"

Кейт собиралась ответить, или, возможно, отвесить пощечину по самодовольному лицу Полы, но внезапно почувствовала, как его рука оказалась у нее талии, и обернулась пораженная. Рик Касл был мертвенно бледен, его лицо было перекошено гневом, и он уставился на Полу с таким видом, что Кейт захотелось сделать шаг назад. Он был в ярости.

Когда он заговорил, она поняла, что он держит себя под контролем, спокойный, но смертельно опасный. "Пола". Женщина вопросительно посмотрела на него, но Кейт видела, что в ее темных глазах скрывается паника. "Ты не должна больше разговаривать с Кейт. Ты не должна говорить с моей дочерью, пока я не дам тебе специального разрешения. Ты не будешь мне звонить. Ты не будешь писать мне. Ты не должна приближаться к дому ближе чем на десять футов, пока я не разрешу тебе". Его рука, обнимающая ее, была напряженна, его пальцы крепко сжимали ткань ее платья. "И, наконец, ты никогда больше не должна упоминать имя Кэтрин Беккет, в какой бы то ни было форме, особенно в контексте фразы "чтобы попасть в мой список". Могу ли я получить этот танец?"

Кейт моргнула и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него, понимая, что теперь, глядя на нее, его голубые глаза потемнели от сдерживаемых чувств. "Да",- ответила она дрожащим голосом.

Затем он оттянул ее от Полы, которая выглядела так, как будто ударилась о что-то, и он повел ее на танцпол. Он взял ее руку в свою и положил другую руку на талии, притянув ее к себе, так что их скрепленные руки оказались у него на груди. Свободную руку она обвила вокруг его шеи, и они начали плавно двигаться под медленную балладу, звучавшую из динамиков. Она несколько обмякла в его объятиях.

Они долго не решались заговорить, просто двигаясь вместе. Мысли Кейт были в беспорядке, наполненные смесью из ярости, удивления, гнева, перемешанных в равной степени. Она была в бешенстве от оскорблений и странного поведения Полы. Но она была в равной степени благодарна, польщена и согрета сильной заботой Рика о ней. Потом она была смущена его заботой, и она хотела понять, что это было, что это значило, кем они были. У нее кружилась голова от чувств, которые появились, когда она поняла, что прижата к нему; его теплая рука, нежно обнимающая ее тело, запах его одеколона и тепло его тела слишком близко рядом с ней - всего этого было слишком много.

"Я сожалею", пробормотал он через несколько минут.

Она вздохнула и осторожно погладила его шею своими пальчиками. "Не надо. Это не твоя вина",- ответила она. Она не хотела, чтобы он винил себя. Ему не за что было извиняться.

" Она не имела права говорить тебе такие вещи ",- продолжил он.

Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. "Просто скажи, насколько много ты успел услышать?"

"Достаточно, чтобы пожелать уволить ее",- ответил он, не отводя своего взгляда. "Я, правда, хотел вмешаться, но вы двое... это была плохо замаскированная кошачья драка… Но, Боже, Кейт, мне так жаль".

Она засмеялась и сжала его руку. "Все в порядке. Не стоит".

Он кивнул через минуту, и они продолжили раскачиваться под музыку, глядя друг другу в глаза, и это был один из тех моментов, когда весь остальной мир перестает существовать; и она потерялась в его глазах, как бы банально это не звучало.

Но один вопрос в ее голове звучал все громче, и она обнаружила, что не может остановить слова, которые сорвались с ее губ. "Ты же знаешь, что я здесь не из-за того что она сказала, да?"

Он моргнул. "Что?"

Они оба засмеялись, немного нервно и неудобно из-за объединяющего их чувства. "Я не... Боже. Я не использую Алексис, чтобы попасть в твою постель",- пробормотала она.

Он засмеялся, громко, и звук его смеха ослабил крепкий узел в ее груди, который появился после тирады Полы. "Я знаю",- сказал он ей, улыбаясь.

"Хорошо",- ответила она.

"И…",- секунду он чего-то опасался, прежде чем она увидела, как он делает глоток воздуха, чтобы набраться храбрости. "Ты же знаешь, что ты не попала в мой список".

"Я знаю",- прошептала она. Но, опять же, кем же тогда она была для него?

"Ты не та, кто может просто оказаться в моем списке",- продолжил он. "Как только ты попадешь в список, я больше никогда тебя не отпущу".

Они перестали двигаться. Время словно остановилось. Они просто стояли там. Она задержала дыхание, она не знала что делать. Если бы он просто... и..., но... Так много всего закрутилось у нее в голове, но когда он дал ей этот взгляд - сильный, обжигающий, пламенный, взгляд-обещание - сдержал ее от дальнейших размышлений на эту тему.

"Я не говорю сейчас",- пробормотал он. "Я не говорю, завтра".

"Но ты сказал это",- прошептала она, обретя свой голос. Он сказал: когда-нибудь. Будет ли у них это "когда-нибудь"?

"Да я сказал",- ответил он, глядя как шокировало ее его признание, когда она его услышала. Затем он начал двигаться снова, притянув ее к своей груди так, чтобы они танцевали щека к щеке, глаза Кейт смотрели на комнату, но ничего не замечали. "Я говорю, что когда-нибудь, когда мои раны заживут..."

"И мои тоже",- прошептала она, теперь понимая, что он имеет в виду. Когда они оба исцелятся и избавятся от своей собственной сердечной боли, когда они не будут нужны друг другу лишь для поддержки, может быть, они могли бы быть вместе.

"Тогда мы могли бы попробовать",- закончил он, и его дыхание обожгло ее ухо. Ее сердце подскочило к горлу, и ее рука, которая по-прежнему лежала у него на груди, чувствовала как бьется его сердце. "Но прямо сейчас..."

"Прямо сейчас, ты мой самый лучший друг, и мы танцуем на твоем тридцатом дне рождение",- ответила она. В данный момент они были просто самими собой - забавными, надежными, друзьями по несчастью.

"И, кажется, вечеринка удалась",- сказал он, крепче ее обняв. "Ты подчеркнула все строки Имоген в пьесе".

Она улыбнулась и сделала глубокий вдох, стараясь запомнить его аромат, пока можно было сделать это незаметно. Их "момент" прошел, и все, что связано с ним – их откровения и признания, можно было пока отложить. Они могут сохранить их до поры до времени, к тому моменту, когда они будут готовы. Теперь, пришло время праздновать.

"Я хотела доказать тебе",- ответила она. "Таким образом, ты не сможешь больше это отрицать. Я выиграла. Я больший исследователь из нас двоих".

Он отпустил ее и развернул в быстром повороте, что заставило ее засмеяться, когда он снова обнял ее. "Зато я лучший танцор".

"В твоих мечтах!"- захихикала она, когда он закрутил их под быструю музыку, которую они игнорировали минутой раньше.

"Я могу доказать тебе это, если ты не струсишь",- он бросил вызов, он смотрел с глубоким намеком, но на этот раз в его взгляде было нечто большее, нечто более серьезное, чем раньше.

Но у них было время. У них было много времени. И она улыбнулась и ответила на его взгляд. "Докажи мне это, Старичок".


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

"Я не поклонник бумажной работы", объявил Эспозито, поздно вечером в начале мая.

"Никто не поклонник бумажной работы", Кейт ответила, пробегая рукой по своим волосам, когда она пролистывала семи страничный файл. "На самом деле, если бы ты был, я бы усомнилась, что ты человек."

"Почему в этот раз должно быть так много подозреваемых?" простонал он, просматривая обширный список на своем компьютере, постукивая пальцами по столу.

Капровски надувала и лопала пузыри из жевательной резинки, сидя за своим столом и Кейт хотелось закричать. Она закусила губу и вернулась к нулевой отметке, давая описание аллеи, где было место преступления, где она сегодня потратила большую часть дня, ища улики. Там были тонны доказательств для сбора; расчленение обычно подразумевает отсутствие предметов одежды, которые необходимо собрать. Это точно был не их день, могли ли они подозревать, что им придется идти по отвратительному запаху, чтобы найти рубашку, брюки и часы жертвы?

"Знаешь, от меня до сих пор воняет," пробормотал Эспозито. "Весь освежитель воздуха не поможет мне избавиться от этого зловония".

Кейт кивнула и сглотнула, живот сжался от воспоминания. Они были вызваны к расчлененному телу, которое лежало в мусорном баке в течение нескольких дней. Она сумела уберечь себя от воспоминаний частей тела, но Эспозито был прав, что этот запах будет тяжело забыть. Понять, как кто-то мог разрезать тело ножом для стейка, было выше ее. Желчь поднималась все выше в горле при этой мысли, и она сделала еще один глубокий вдох, и откинулась на спинку стула, глядя в потолок. Если она сосредоточиться, она сможет прогнать это воспоминания прочь. Она могла бы запихнуть их в коробку воспоминаний и выкинуть ключ.

Зазвонил телефон, и Кейт вздохнула, опасаясь, что это был еще один вызов; они работали без отдыха всю неделю. Эспозито настороженно посмотрел на нее, когда она взяла трубку и устало поднесла ее к своему уху. Она не могла дождаться, чтобы вернуться домой и погрузиться в горячую ванну. Надеясь, что это была просто Мэдисон, или Лэйни, или Рик, звонящие не по делу.

"Беккет", ответила она.

"Ах, Кейт, слава Богу," Рик ответил. Она услышала на заднем плане, как машина резко затормозила, и его голос звучал запыхавшимся. "Я действительно сожалею об этом."

"В чем дело?" спросила она, запутанная и заинтересованная. Он звучал удрученно. Обычно более беззаботно.

"Я собираюсь к Леттерману сегодня вечером", он ответил, перекрикивая гудки машин.

Кейт улыбнулась, теперь она знала, что будет смотреть по телевизору сегодня вечером. Это немного отвлекло ее о картине расчелененки. "Это здорово", сказала она ему.

"Да, спасибо", ответил он. Он замолчал, и она услышала его тяжелое дыхание в трубке.

"Ты что бежишь?" спросила она, глядя на Эспозито. Тот беззастенчиво на нее смотрел. Она зыркнула на него, чтобы он перестал смотреть на нее, он старательно стал изучать свои документы. Он все еще слушал. Шпион.

«Я ... да", ответил он.

"Рик? Что стряслось?" она нажала на него. Он отвлекся, крики на заднем плане усиливались.

"Хорошо. У меня есть к тебе просьба", начал он, его голос слегка успокоился.

"Выкладывай," она ответила мгновенно. Возможно она не получит сегодня горячую ванную. Это было не так важно, не правда ли? Она хотела, чтобы он прекратил звучать как спринтер, он ее нервировал.

"Ты можешь ... Клянусь, я сначала обзвонил всех, но я ... Черт!" он ругнулся. "Боже, люди не знают, как ходить? Капуши", пробормотал он.

Кейт прикусила губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. "Рик, так какая у тебя просьба?"

"Алексис", он ответил, прежде чем она услышала его глубокий вздох. "Боже, люди такие медленные".

"Так что на счет Алексис, Флеш?"

"Можешь ли ты ... извини, что так поздно тебя об этом прошу. Но не могла бы ты за ней сегодня присмотреть?" он звучал робко и виновато.

"Конечно," Ответ пришел незамедлительно. Она была счастлива провести ночь с ее любимой семилетней девочкой. Алексис не будет пахнуть как гниющий труп, или не будет обсуждать отсутствие частей тела гниющего бухгалтера. И как только она заснет, Кейт все еще сможет принять свою ванную, и посмотреть на Рика у Леттермана. Это было беспроигрышное решение.

"Правда?" спросил он. "Наконец-то! Боже, люди."

"Правда," ответила она. "Почему ты думал, что я скажу нет?"

"Ты очень загружена," он мгновенно ответил. "Я практически не разговаривал с тобой на неделе после ужина".

Она опустила свою голову и задержала дыхание. "Извини за это."

"Нет, нет," она практически видела, как он машет своими руками в отрицании. "Я все прекрасно понимаю. У тебя есть настоящая работа, и у меня обычно нет. Я понимаю, что ты занята."

"Похоже, твоя работа тоже реальна прямо сейчас", ответила она. "Где ты?"

"Я на пути к пресс-конференции, которую Пола организовала в последнюю минуту, а затем иду на ужин с моим издателем, а затем я буду на шоу, а люди просто не могут сдвинуться с места!"

"Но ты все успеешь?"

"Да", он вздохнул. "Но Алексис с нетерпением ждала, что мы приготовим пиццу сегодня вечером, а у мамы сегодня премьера, и ее няня болеет, и Пейдж заразилась гриппом ... Как будто все люди на свете решили, что сегодняшним вечером они заняты".

"Ну, а я свободна", она пожала плечами. Эспозито посмотрел на нее. "Когда Марта ее забирает?"

"Сколько сейчас времени?" спросил Рик.

Кейт взглянула на часы. Стрелка приближалась к шести, они подкалывали документы, но они работали очень медленно, но даже по приказу судьи они не могли заставить свои мышцы приложить больше усилий. "Около шести."

"Маме нужно быть на шоу к семи", ответил он. "Это для тебя нормально?"

"Я могу быть к половине седьмого," она улыбнулась. Эспозито глянул на нее. "Эспо все равно задолжал мне часы с прошлой недели". Он прищурился, продолжая смотреть на нее. "И я счастлива сделать это для Алексис", провозгласила она. Он раскрыл было рот, но взглянул на фото Алексис на ее столе и быстро кивнул ей в согласии.

_Кейт вздохнула и уткнулась лицом в свои руки, глубоко дыша. Они только что вернулись с места преступления, и это было все, что она могла сейчас сделать, чтобы сдержаться. Ребенок был найден в переулке, свисающим с пожарной лестницы, задушенный, с телефонным шнуром вокруг своей шеи. Она и Эспозито были первыми на месте._

_Она все еще могла видеть его там, мягко качающегося вперед-назад, глядя на них безжизненными глазами, его тело было хрупким и маленьким. Они сделали свое дело, сделали звонки и собрали улики, которые только смогли найти. Все это время Эспозито был тихим и сосредоточенным, а Кейт пыталась следовать его примеру. Дети были худшим в их работе. Дети были самым худшим._

_Она посмотрела, как Эспо подошел и сел, его лицо было бледным и его глаза не выражали ни каких эмоций. Это был легкий случай, отец, осужденный преступник, вышел из тюрьмы пять месяцев назад, оставил свои отпечатки на теле своего сына. Они оба были потрясены, и Кейт не могла вспомнить Эспозито более опустошенным. Если бы он просто мог оттолкнуть эти эмоции так, чтобы они больше к нему не вернулись…_

_Зазвонил телефон, и она наблюдала, как он сжал свои руки, сидя за столом. Ни один из них не смог бы сегодня поехать на другое место преступления, но это был убойный отдел, и у нее не было иного выбора, кроме как ответить._

_"Беккет", сказала она уверенно, даже, когда ее собственные руки дрожали._

_"Привет, Кейт!" Алексис прощебетали на другом конце._

_"О, Лекси. Привет", Кейт пробормотал, чувствуя, что воздух снова стал поступать в ее легкие. Алексис была в порядке. Она не могла понять, из-за чего она так беспокоилась, пока в ее сердце не накрыло спокойствием, убаюкиваемым голосом маленькой девочки на другом конце телефона. Алексис была в порядке. С Алексис все было хорошо._

_"Папа хочет знать, что ты хочешь на ужин", сказала она, своим светлым голоском "Я предложила ему тако, но он их не хочет. Тогда я предложила спагетти, но он их тоже не захотел. Он такой придирчивый!"_

_Кейт рассмеялась. Эспозито посмотрел на нее в замешательстве. Она поняла его взгляд, как она вообще могла сейчас смеяться? Но Алексис, Алексис была заразительной, восхитительной, реальной, прекрасной и живой. И все было в порядке. Она была в порядке._

_"Я знаю, что твой папа очень придирчив», ответила она, даже не узнав свой собственный голос. "Сочувствую тебе"._

_"Спасибо," Алексис глубоко вздохнула. "Но он уже потирает свои руки. Что ты хочешь на ужин?"_

_Она не знала, будет ли она в состояние что-нибудь съесть сегодня. Но в этот момент ее желудок заурчал. Может быть, к тому времени, когда она будет у них, ей станет получше. Может быть, просто увидев Алексис, она заставит ту картину бедного мальчика исчезнуть. "Как насчет жареной курицы?" предложила она. В ней не будет соуса. Это не напомнит ей о крови, или убийстве, или мальчике ..._

_"Папочка говорит, что это звучит замечательно," Алексис сказал ей. "Почему он делает это для тебя. Что делает тебя такой особенной?"_

_Кейт выпустила удивленный смешок, и услышала вой Рика на заднем плане. "Я не знаю, Лекс. Спроси своего папу", она усмехнулась. Эспозито теперь смотрел на нее с неким удивлением, его собственные губы начали дергаться. Она расширила глаза, глядя на него, как бы говоря: "Что?" пока ждала, что Алексис закончить шептаться с Риком._

_"Он говорит, что ты умеешь пользоваться особой магией ", Алексис раздраженно ответила. "И что, когда я вырасту, и стану сильной, умной женщиной, ко мне это тоже придет."_

_Кейт почувствовала, что начала улыбаться от полученного сообщения, хотя оно и было сказано с ревностью. "Скажи папе, что он получит свободный вопрос по поводу своего комментария, и мы скоро увидимся, Милая."_

_"Папа улыбается, Кейт. Я не понимаю", она заскулила._

_"Когда-нибудь ты поймешь, Алексис," Кейт усмехнулась. "Теперь я должна идти, но я скоро тебя увижу, хорошо?"_

_"Хорошо," вздохнула она. "Папочка говорит, что это заставляет его нервничать, что бы это ни значило", добавила она._

_"Я с нетерпением жду этого. Увидимся, Обезьянка"._

_"Окей. Пока, Кейт"._

_Они нажали отбой и Кейт улыбнулась. Рик начал приставать к ней с вопросами о ее силе, о ее работе, о ее интересах, а также о других аспектах ее жизни с момента вечеринки в честь его Дня Рождения. В ответ на это, она учредила систему награждения. Он получал ответы за интересную игру слов, за внимательность, и все остальное, что она считала достойным. И теперь это была игра, и он постоянно пытался переиграть самого себя. Она обнаружила, что она не возражала, поскольку это означало, что они подтрунивали и толкались и смеялись больше и больше с каждым разом, когда они видели друг друга._

_Она посмотрела на Эспозито и нашла его смотрящим на нее с открытым ртом._

_"Что?" спросила она, становясь вдруг застенчивой. Она не могла нормально поговорить с Алексис на работе, не опасаясь, что она может сделать что-нибудь неправильно и раскрыть себя._

_"Ты улыбаешься", он ответил, в его голосе появился страх._

_"Ну и что?"_

_"Ты выглядела, как будто варишься в котле в аду с момента, как мы вернулись"._

_"И снова повторю, ну и что?" Она не совсем понимала, к чему он клонит._

_"Ты сейчас расслабилась?"_

_Ох. Ох. Она расслабилась, не так ли? "Алексис" , она пожала плечами. Она должны подарить этой девочке крепкое объятие, когда она ее увидит. Потому что Эспозито был прав, тучи развеялись. Она чувствовала себя снова нормальной. Изображения были еще там, но теперь она может закрыть их – хотя бы на время забыть о трагедии._

_"Кто такая Алексис?" спросил он. "И почему я не могу с ней поговорить?"_

_"Прости?" буркнула Кейт._

_"Что? Я тоже хочу волшебное выздоровление! Ты хорошо выглядишь, Беккет"._

_"Как хорошо?" она ответила, сужая свои глаза._

_Он вздохнул и принял обиженный вид. "Как будто ты вышла из депрессии. Ты же знаешь, что для нас это хорошо? Вот я и спрашиваю, кто такая Алексис?"_

_"Она ..." она запнулась на секунду. Но Эспозито выглядел искренне заинтересованным. И он улыбался, от этого ее настроение поднялось еще больше. "Она ребенок моего друга. Она замечательная, когда ты видишь ее, то это скрашивает твой день, понимаешь?"_

_"Да", он подарил ей небольшую улыбку. "Кажется, что это именно так. Спасибо за это". И тогда он повернулся к своему столу и начал тянуться за файлами. Кейт смотрела на него и чувствовала, что улыбается прямо как он._

_На следующий день она принесла фотографию Алексис в парке, которая запечатлела ее сияющую и улыбающуюся, крутящуюся в парке. Она ловила Эспозито смотрящим на нее время от времени, когда становилось тяжело._

"Отлично. Огромное тебе спасибо, Кейт," Рик пробормотал, вытаскивая ее из своих мыслей.

"Это не проблема. Может, я заберу ее завтра после школы?" она спросила, когда начала собирать бумаги со своего стола, организовав файлы. Эспозито начал изучать ее. Ей просто повезло, что он смог достать билеты на игру на прошлой неделе, и теперь она была обязана ему.

"Завтра суббота", он засмеялся. "Но не волнуйся. Я приду сегодня вечером и заберу ее."

"Что?"

"Я освобожусь около полуночи. Я могу просто унести ее домой."

Кейт моргнула и покачала головой. "Рик, это смешно. Просто приезжай утром. Или, еще лучше, я сама ее привезу".

"Вот дерьмо, я должен идти. Это прекрасно. Увидимся завтра? Большое тебе спасибо", он поспешил.

"Без проблем. Мило поговорили", она засмеялась.

"Сногсшибательно. Поговорили сногсшибательно", проворчал он, когда нажал отбой.

Кейт сунула телефон в сумку, стараясь не улыбаться, как девчонка. Ей действительно нужно было научиться бороться с этой глупой улыбкой, которая у нее появлялась после разговора с Риком. На них накатывали эмоции, которые они не в силах были скрыть от окружающих.

"Ты оставишь меня ради работы няньки?" Эспозито заскулил.

"Нет, я оставлю тебя, чтобы провести вечер с Алексис. Я заканчиваю работу няньки прямо сейчас», ответила она, передавая ему папку-органайзер. «Спасибо».

"Я тебе отплачу за это. Не думай, что сможешь это сделать со мной снова", проворчал он, когда она взяла сумку и ключи и поправила рубашку, немного помявшуюся за день.

"Поняла. Увидимся завтра", сказала она и кивнула ему.

"Да, да", ответил он. Но она поймала его смотрящим на фото Алексис, когда уходила. Он был настоящим бакланом, пока не доходило до дела. Он прикрывал ее спину. Эспозито был не так уж плох.

Она поехала домой в самые пробки, проклиная свою мораль. Это было заманчиво бросить Гимбал, но она не могла этого сделать. Было бы неправильно. Но ее пальцы чесались сделать это. Она просто хотела забыть о прожитом дне, сейчас ее должен волновать маленький ребенок, который носиться у ее квартиры. Она хотела узнать, как Рик узнал ее адрес. За все время, что они провели вместе, он никогда не был у нее дома. Он водил их куда-нибудь, или они ужинали в лофте, или они смотрели фильмы в лофте, или они придумывали развлечения в лофте; она всегда была на его территории.

Хотя, он же был Ричардом Каслом. Все, что она знала, это то, что он проверил ее. На самом деле, она покачала головой, когда подъехала к остановке возле ее дома, он, вероятно, узнавал про нее. Это было то, что он мог сделать.

Она вышла из своей машины и пересекла улицу, пока ее не остановил голос.

"Кейт!" позвала Алексис.

Кейт повернулась и увидела ее, когда Алексис бросились к ней, с рюкзаком за ее спиной и огромной улыбкой на все лицо девочки. Она прижалась к Кейт и обняла ее за талию.

"Эй, Лекс," Кейт засмеялась, обнимая ее в ответ и пробегая рукой по волосам девочки. "Где твоя бабушка?"

"Она отправила меня на машине", Алексис сказала, наклоняя голову назад, чтобы взглянуть на нее. "Но папа сказал, что это нормально, я думаю."

"Угу", Кейт ответила. Она отметила, что Рик убедился в том, что было действительно безопасно Алексис ехать одной в машине.

"Эрни меня смешил, пока мы ехали", продолжила она, когда Кейт взяла ее за руку, провожая девочку к лифту, ее косички весело подпрыгивали при ходьбе.

"Кто такой Эрни?"

"Он мой водитель," объяснила Алексис. "Я могу нажать на кнопку?" спросила она, когда они сели в лифт. Кейт кивнула, она старательно избегала встречаться глазами с ее любопытными соседями. Они всегда хотели остановиться и поговорить с ней, пожилые люди интересовались ее трудностями, глядя на ее синяки под глазами. И то, что с ней был ребенок, создавало много вопросов, очень много вопросов. Она не могла привлечь Алексис к этому. Это было бы жестоко.

"Конечно можешь. Нам нужно на четвертый этаж" Кейт сказала ей.

Алексис улыбнулась и нажала кнопку с улыбкой наблюдая, как лифт загудел и двери закрылись. "Спасибо, что согласилась оставить меня на всю ночь", сказала она, поворачивая голову, чтобы посмотреть на Кейт.

"В любое время", Кейт улыбнулась. "Ты всегда можешь приходить ко мне".

"Я рада, что папочке не пришлось лететь в этот раз. Он всегда берет меня с собой, а я ненавижу летать."

Кейт кивнула, двери лифта открылись. "Я тоже".

"Правда?" девочка спросила, когда Кейт повела ее вперед по узкому коридору, вылавливая ключи из кармана своей свободной рукой. "Папочка любит летать."

"Я заметила," Кейт засмеялась открывая дверь и завела Алексис внутрь. "Твоему папе нравиться летать. Это очень ... свободно".

"Это то, что он сказал мне!" Алексис воскликнула, в то время как Кейт снимала туфли.

"Почему бы тебе не бросить рюкзак на диван, пока я переоденусь?" она предложила, желая избавиться от ее пистолета и значка, снять с себя рабочую одежду, прежде чем Алексис получила бы возможность обратить на них внимание . "Если хочешь, можешь посмотреть телевизор, пока я не вернусь".

"Окей," Алексис усмехнулась, сбрасывая свою обувь, перед тем как счастливо заскакать по гостиной.

Кейт посмотрела ей вслед, наблюдая, как легко она освоилась на новом месте. Это было странно, она выглядела как у себя дома, запрыгивая на диван Кейт и устраиваясь на подушках, пульт от телевизора уже был у нее в руках. Она покачала головой и улыбнулась, когда побрела к своей спальне, тихий смех Алексис раздавался позади нее.

Она сняла пистолет и значок и положила их в ящик в ее шкафу, глядя на свое отражение в зеркале. Она выглядела такой уставшей, так же как она себя и ощущала. Надеюсь, Алексис не обратит на это внимание. Ей повезло, что Рика не было сегодня рядом, он бы заметил. Он всегда это замечал.

Он казалось, теперь мог знать, глядя на нее минуту, был ли ее день хорошим или плохим, трудным или легким, изнурительным или ужасным. Если бы она устала, он сварил бы ей кофе. Если бы она была раздражена, он мог встать на руки и идти на них, пока не ударился бы обо что-нибудь под дружный смех ее и Алексис. А если она была печальна, или огорчена, или просто устала от человеческих пороков, он просто обернул бы руки вокруг ее плеч, даря ей покой, сидя рядом с ней на его безумно комфортном диване, с Алексис, растянувшейся между ними.

Она сняла рабочую одежду и, пытаясь опять же разобраться, чем именно Рик Касл был для нее, и то, насколько странными стали их отношения. Это было ... это было удобно, у нее никогда не было таких друзей среди мужчин. Он был как огромная подушка, которая улыбалась и смеялась, которую ей хотелось обнять. Он так часто звонил, просто чтобы поболтать, и она обнаружила, что она поступает так же. Когда было тихо и темно, ей нужен был кто-нибудь, она звонила ему, и он слушал ее. Он слушал ее, когда она раскрывала секреты своей жизни, и он все это помнил.

Уилл не мог вспомнить нравиться ей кофе с одним или с двумя кусочками сахара. Рик знал имена ее школьных друзей в алфавитном порядке.

"Кейт"? Алексис позвала Кейт, когда она одела рубашку и удобные джинсы.

"Иду, Лекс", отозвалась она, отталкивая свои мысли подальше. Ей нравились их отношения, даже если обе - Лэйни и Мэдисон были убеждены, что они встречаются, но только не ходят на свидания.

Она вернулась в гостиную и улыбнулась картине, которую представляла собой Алексис Касл. Она лежала на диване, ее ноги лежали на спинке дивана, одна рука болталась из стороны в сторону.

"Я умираю от голода", сказала она, вздыхая подобно театральной примадонне.

"Чем же мне тебя накормить, моя Королева Драмы"? Кейт рассмеялась, подойдя и присев на журнальный столик рядом с диваном. "Разве я хочу, что бы ты зачахла?".

Алексис усмехнулась и хихикнула. "Я не зачахну."

"Ну, у меня есть паста и ..." Она замолчала. Великолепно. Пригласить себе ребенка больше чем на вечер и не иметь вариантов здоровой пищи. Замечательный план, Кейт.

"Паста звучит отлично", Алексис улыбнулась. "Мы можем приготовить чесночный соус, который ты готовила на прошлой неделе?"

Кейт кивнула и улыбнулась. Ей нравилось готовить в Царстве Касла. У них была такая огромная кухня и всевозможные ингредиенты, которые ей было лень покупать. "Конечно, мы можем. Хочешь мне помочь?"

"Конечно," Алексис воскликнула, быстро садясь и качая ногами, сидя на диване. "Что я могу сделать?"

"Ты можешь помочь мне наполнить кастрюлю, а затем перемешивать макароны, если ты будешь очень осторожной", она сказала ей, пока они шли к ее кухне.

Алексис проскочила вперед, энергично размахивая руками. "Мне нравится твой дом", воскликнула она, когда Кейт принесла стул и поставила его напротив стола, чтобы Алексис могла бы на нем стоять. "Здесь действительно здорово".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Я думаю, что ваша квартира лучше. В ней много очень интересных вещей", она ответила, помогая Алексис поднять заполненную кастрюлю из раковины. Она принесла ее к плите и поставила на конфорку, поворачивая ее, чтобы довести воду до кипения.

"Но у тебя тоже очень интересно," сказала ей Алексис. "У тебя здесь много книг."

"У твоего папы гораздо больше книг, чем у меня", Кейт улыбнулась, когда доставала коробку с макаронами. Действительно, она должна была приобрести больше продуктов. Она не могла даже предложить Алексис блюдо больше чем из двух ингредиентов.

"Но твои выглядят иначе", сказала Алексис. "Твои выглядят круче".

Кейт наблюдала за маленькой девочкой, стоящей на стуле. Она смотрела на нее с равным уважением; она смотрела на Кейт, как будто она была крутой. "Ну, мои книги благодарны тебе," легко сказала Кейт. "Теперь, у меня есть контейнер с эти соусом в холодильнике. Так что пока мы ждем, пока вода закипит, ты могла бы накрыть на стол, если хочешь?"

"Конечно!" Она спрыгнула со стула, а затем быстро развернулась. "Где я могу достать тарелки, вилки и все прочее?" спросила она, нахмурившись своему замешательству. "Я не знаю, где у тебя что лежит. Но ты знаешь, где что находиться в моем доме".

Кейт рассмеялась и достала тарелки, передала их Алексис, пока она достала вилки и столовые ложки. "Это моя работа, знать, где что находится," она сказала ей, в то время когда они накрывали на стол вместе. "Я должна подмечать детали".

"Так же как ты знаешь, как папа любит свой кофе?" спросила она, глядя, как Кейт добавила макароны в кипящую воду.

"Именно так," Кейт ответила. Это была одна деталь, которую она быстро уловила, наблюдая, как он делает свой кофе рядом с ней в Старбаксе, или за столом в закусочной в прошлый вторник. Он положил три ложки сахара и неприлично большой кусок крема, как будто он был ребенком. Но, опять же, он делал ее кофе, как эксперт. "Твой папа тоже подмечает детали", добавила она. "Иногда это приходит с возрастом."

"Так, как ты всегда больше улыбаешься, когда он кладет руку на твою спину, или как вы, ребята, держитесь за руки без всякой причины?" спросила Алексис, со своей невиновностью и теплотой.

Кейт посмотрела на Маленькую Вспышку. "Я вижу, ты тоже подмечаешь детали", предложила она. Она не станет краснеть. Эта маленькая девочка не победит в этой небольшой странной битве.

Алексис улыбнулась, глядя на нее. "У тебя покраснели щеки."

И, судя по всему, она уже проиграла эту битву. "Это от готовки", сказала она, открывая дверь холодильника, не стыдясь, что скрывается за ним под предлогом найти соус.

"Ну-ну," сказала Алексис. "Ты краснеешь, потому что вы с папочкой держитесь за руки".

"А вот и нет", Кейт ответила, выпрямляясь и ставя контейнер на стол.

"А вот и да. Папочка делает то же самое".

"Краснеет, как девочка?" спросила Кейт.

Алексис усмехнулась. "Да. И он сказал мне, что я сошла с ума. Но это не так".

"Ты просто нечто," Кейт пробормотала. "Хорошо, паста почти готова. Ванная комната дальше по коридору. Почему бы тебе не пойти вымыть руки?"

"Хорошо," Алексис улыбнулась, поворачиваясь и убегая из комнаты.

Кейт вздохнула и выключила плиту. Она потянулась за дуршлагом и положила его в раковину, перед тем как вылить туда макароны, наблюдая, как поднимается пар вокруг нее. Алексис была проницательным ребенком, иногда слишком проницательным.

Не было ни чего плохого в том, что Кейт покраснела, когда Рик касался ее. Он был красивым мужчиной, и он был талантливым, крепким, с теплыми руками. И он был привычным и удобным. Это было естественно. Рик тоже так делал, даже если она делала вид, что не замечает этого. Она делала вид, что их кисти не соприкасаются, когда они выходили на прогулку, и что засыпать на его плече поздно вечером было полностью не по-настоящему. Все было совершенно не настоящим, за исключением того, что это было не правдой.

"Чистые руки", объявила Алексис, подходя к столу.

"Почти готово", Кейт сказала ей, вернув макароны обратно в кастрюлю.

Она взяла контейнер и нож и добавила треть застывшего чесночного соуса и масло на макаронные изделия, наблюдая, как он тает. Она могла бы беспокоиться о Рике и их отношениях, а также о том факте, что она ни чуть не смущается их "почти свиданий". Позже, она подумает об этом позже.

Она положила ее привычную порцию на тарелку Алексис, а затем положила свою порцию, и только тогда она поняла, насколько она проголодалась.

"Налетай, обезьянка", она улыбнулась.

Алексис была очень счастлива от услышанного прозвища. Они тихо сидели за несколько минут, и Кейт быстро догнала ее в плане еды. Живот Кейт был счастлив приему пищи. Ведь она действительно не ела с десяти утра. Ей нужно было лучше о заботе о себе. Но, вместо того, чтобы подумать об этом и поругать себя за то, что ей не удается вести правильный образ жизни, она сосредоточилась на Алексис. С Алексис было легко отвлечься.

"Итак, чем ты сегодня занималась в школе?" спросила она, глядя, как Алексис кладет макароны в рот с милой ухмылкой.

"Мы тренировались в чистописании и узнавали о динозаврах", Алексис ответила. "А ты знаешь, что у рапторов было оперение?"

Кейт знала. Рик упоминал об этом неделей ранее. Но Алексис выглядела настолько удивлено и благоговейно, было бы бессердечно сказать ей это. "Правда?"

"Угу. И они охотятся стаями. Они очень умные, как волки, но ... Я хочу сказать, ты их видела? Их зубы просто огромны!" воскликнула она, размахивая вилкой. "Папочка сказал, что они действительно страшные. Он сказал если сравнивать настоящих и из фильмов, ты испугаешься их, а не тирекса".

Парк Юрского периода - да, хищники были страшной частью этого фильма. "Я видела этот фильм. Он прав", она согласилась. "Но мне всегда нравились птеродактили".

"Да!" Алексис была в восторге. "Они могут летать. Это очень здорово."

"Как ты думаешь, тебе бы понравилось летать?" Кейт спросила, она сделала укус, и поняла, что он был последним. Она могла положить еще, но тогда ни чего бы не осталось, а остатки пасты были спасательным кругам .

"Я думаю, что это было бы забавно", Алексис пожала плечами. "Но я предпочла бы летать на метле".

"Продолжаешь думать о Гарри Поттере, как я вижу", Кейт усмехнулась. Алексис только о первом фильме говорила в течение многих недель, и потребовала, чтобы Рик перечитал ей все книги, прежде чем вышла пятая.

"Но это так здорово, Кейт", возразила она. "И я не думаю об этом все время."

Кейт рассмеялась. "Я знаю". Она взглянула на пустую тарелку девочки. "Ты хочешь добавки?"

"Нет, спасибо", легко ответила Алексис, подавляя зевоту.

«Похоже, пришло время для ванны, а потом спать", она сказала девочке, вставая и собирая их тарелки. Она поставила их в раковину и набрала в них немного воды, прежде чем повернуться назад к столу. "Почему ты так рано устала, обезьянка?" спросила она, глядя, как Алексис плюхнулась в кресло.

"Мы играли в вышибалы в спортзале, и я много бегала", Алексис ответила, снова зевая. "И я помогла бабуле подготовиться к спектаклю".

"Чтение клонит тебя в сон"? Кейт спросила с усмешкой.

"Нет. Но нельзя позволять ей гоняться за мной. Она должна преследовать в "Мэйлайне", и она сказала, что я должна двигаться очень быстро, так что я ... но сейчас я такая сонная," сказала она.

"Хорошо, время для ванной," Кейт улыбнулась, протягивая ей руку. Алексис взяла ее и Кейт повела ее обратно через гостиную, останавливаясь, чтобы забрать ее рюкзак, когда она проводила усталую девочку через ее спальню и в ванную комнату.

"Где я буду спать?" спросила Алексис, наблюдая, как Кейт доставала для нее полотенце и начала набирать ванную.

Кейт моргнула. Она не продумала это. Она может постелить Алексис на диване, но это казалось не очень хорошей идеей. Она оглянулась на девочку, которая была теперь счастлива, достала свой "наряд" с Дня Рождения и теперь копалась в рюкзаке в поиске зубной щетки. Они могли поделить кровать Кейт. Она была большой и удобной, и это было бы ... она так делала со своей мамой, когда была маленькой и когда они ездили на экскурсии. Джоанна обнимала ее, и они делились «секретами», пока Кейт не засыпала.

"Ты можешь просто лечь со мной. Моя кровать довольна таки большая," Кейт ответила через минуту. Алексис каким-то образом удалось вскочить на шкафчик с ванными принадлежностями и наклониться к раковине, она счастливо болтала ногами, когда чистила свои зубы. "Хотя, может быть, я должна предложить тебе гамак. Ты как мартышка!"

Алексис усмехнулась и, помыв свою зубную щетку, перед тем как скользнуть вниз, чтобы снова встать на пол. "Я не мартышка! Я ниндзя".

"Ах, моя ошибка", Кейт рассмеялась. "Ванна готова".

Алексис прошлепала к ней и позволила Кейт опустить ее в ванную. Она присела на край ванны, борясь с желанием захихикать. Алексис смотрелась такой маленькой в ее огромной ванной. Ее голова едва достигала борта, и ее ноги растягивались до середины. Она улыбнулась Кейт, которая опустилась на колени, положив свои руки на край ванной, в то время когда Алексис расплетала свои косички.

"Твоя ванная действительно большая," объявила Алексис нырнув под воду, чтобы намочить волосы и протереть глаза. Она вытерла руками свое лицо, а затем посмотрел на Кейт. "Почему у тебя такая ванная?"

"Досталась от прошлых хозяев," Кейт ответила. Это было одной из причин, почему она на самом деле выбрала эту квартиру. "Я думаю, что она классная, так что я оставила ее".

"Мне нравится", решила Алексис. "Я могу одолжить у тебя немного шампуня? Я сомневаюсь, что бабуля упаковала мой. Она была очень рассеянная".

Кейт кивнула и потянулась рукой через ванную, чтобы взять душистый вишневый шампунь/кондиционер для Алексис, которая взяла его и налила достаточно консервативно для ребенка. Она мастерски втерла его в корни волос, а затем распределила до самых кончиков своей красной копны волос и потом хорошенько вспенила. Увиденное впечатлило Кейт. Она не думала, что она была на столько же хороша в этом, когда была маленькой.

Алексис взглянула на нее. "Что?" спросила она, и она откинулась назад и окунула свои волосы в воду, помогая руками смыть пену.

"Ты очень хорошо моешь свои волосы", Кейт честно ответила.

"Мама научила меня", Алексис ответила, когда она снова села. "Она сказала, что маленькие девочки должны знать, как заботиться о своих волосах, начиная с раннего возраста".

"Ну, ты хорошо научилась", Кейт улыбнулась.

"Спасибо," Алексис усмехнулась, потянувшись за мылом. "Можно?"

Кейт закатила глаза. "Нет, я позволю тебе сидеть в грязной воде. Конечно, ты можешь использовать мое мыло, глупенькая."

Алексис усмехнулась. "Спасибо! Мамочка никогда не позволяла мне пользоваться ее."

Кейт очень хотелось спросить, что Алексис делала с мамой, но воздержалась. С ее стороны было несправедливо судить эту женщину, она никогда ее не встречала. Впрочем, трудно было держать себя объективной, особенно когда Рик падал на диван после ее телефонного звонка, или Алексис давала ей лакомый кусочек информации, например, «Мама любит ходить со мной по магазинам, но я думаю, что ей просто нравиться шопинг." Мередит должна лезть вон из кожи, чтобы провести время с этой девочкой, а не делать все, что только можно, чтобы избегать ее.

"Она очень скоро приедет меня навестить, ты знала?" Алексис добавила, намыливая свои подмышки.

"Правда?" Кейт ответила. Она ничего не слышала об этом от Рика.

"Угу. Она пообещала мне на прошлой неделе, что она приедет. У нее встреча в городе, а затем она сказала, что проведет целый день со мной! Я собираюсь пропустить школу и все остальное", она улыбнулась, поднимая вверх свой взгляд на Кейт.

"Я думала, ты любишь школу", сказала она. Алексис боролась изо всех сил, чтобы ходить в школу каждый день, даже тогда, когда она была больна, или ей была предоставлена возможность пропустить занятия и сделать что-то веселое.

"Мне нравиться, но мама сказала, что это было бы веселее. И я иначе ее не увижу," Алексис пожала плечами. "Я думаю, что я закончила с мытьем".

"Хорошо," Кейт кивнула, приходя к Алексис на помощь. Она обернула маленькую девочку в большое полотенце и заставила ее смеяться, щекоча ее во время сушки. "Ты принесла пижаму?" спросила она, когда закончила вытирать ее ноги.

"Конечно," Алексис засмеялась. "Бабушка рассеянная, но не глупая."

Кейт усмехнулась и посмотрела, как Алексис достала свою синюю ночнушку и одела ее, ее мокрая улыбающаяся голова показалась из ворота. "Ладно, пошли отсюда и тогда я смогла бы расчесать твои волосы?" Кейт спросила, когда она состроила гримасу. Не была ли она слишком старой, чтобы стоять на коленях на кафельном полу? Ну и дела, это звучало удручающе.

"Я могу сама расчесать свои волосы", рассказала ей Алексис, когда они покинули ванную и Алексис подошла к кровати, прижав свой рюкзак к груди. "Ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я спала здесь?"

Кейт посмотрела на маленькую девочку с непокорными, мокрыми, рыжими волосами и улыбнулась. "Конечно, да. И я хочу заплести твои волосы, обезьянка", добавила она. "У тебя прекрасные волосы".

Алексис пожала плечами, а затем вытащила Гамильтона и обезьянку Банки из рюкзака и положила их на кровать. "Можно они будут спать с нами?" спросила она в то время, когда Кейт взяла расческу.

"Конечно," она улыбнулась. "Теперь, давай, взбирайся на кровать, чтобы я могла заплести твои волосы".

Алексис забралась на кровать и Кейт скользнула за ней, взяв ее длинные волосы в свою руку и проводя по ним расческой снова и снова. Она методично расчесывала волосы девочки, легкая улыбка была на ее лице, когда она вспомнила, как она так же сидела на постели матери. Ее отец пытался сделать это несколько раз, когда Джоанна была в командировке, но в итоге все закончилось слезами и спутанными волосами.

"Папочка не очень хорошо ладит с моими волосами", Алексис сказала несколько минут спустя.

Кейт рассмеялась. "Мой тоже."

"Он может заплести косички, но не косы", добавила Алексис, когда Кейт стала разделять волосы на пряди и чтобы заплести косу девочке. "У тебя хорошо получается."

"У меня длинные волосы. Много практики", ответила Кейт.

"Но у тебя всегда распущенные волосы, или забраны в пучок, когда ты приходишь к нам," спорила Алексис. "Ты заплетаешь их как-то иначе в другие дни?"

"Ты видела меня с косами и с конским хвостом", Кейт спорила. "Только не тогда, когда я прихожу с работы."

"Почему?"

"Ну, ловить преступников может быть опасным, и я не хочу, чтобы мои волосы мне мешали", Кейт ответила, это была приемлемая версия для Алексис. Ей не нужно знать, что если ваши волосы будет легко взять в руки, преступник сможет дернуть за них и перерезать горло или отбросить на тротуар. Некоторые истины были еще слишком трудно донести до маленькой девочки на ее кровати.

Алексис зевнула. Кейт закрепила волосы резинкой и провела рукой по голове Алексис. "Пора спать, я думаю," она улыбнулась.

Алексис кивнула и откинулась на Кейт. "Извини, я засыпаю."

"Почему ты извиняешься?" Кейт спросила, когда девочка легла и отодвинулась, чтобы ей было комфортно.

"Потому что я сегодня не очень веселая", ответила она.

Кейт покачала головой и еще раз погладила девочку. "Ты была очень веселой сегодня, Алексис. И я рада тебя видеть здесь в любое время. Но теперь, я думаю, ты должна пойти в туалет, и тогда я тебя укутаю".

Алексис вскочила с кровати и скользнула в ванную, в этот момент Кейт встала и расправила кровать с одной стороны. Как Алексис могла подумать, что она не веселая? Она была подобна взрыву. Страшный день Кейт испарялся, едва она видела ее, она обожала проводить время с Алексис. Рик не пичкал ее неуверенностью в себе, и, конечно же, не Марта. Может быть, она могла ненавидеть Мередит. Может быть, она должна была ее ненавидеть.

Алексис вышла из ванной комнаты, когда Кейт доставала пижамные брюки и футболку, чтобы потом в них переодеться. Она положила их на комод, а затем помогла Алексис устроиться на подушки.

"Ты тоже собираешься спать?" спросила она в то время, пока Кейт выключила верхний свет.

"Еще нет, но я скоро приду", Кейт ответила. Было только 8 вечера, но она слишком устала, а может быть, это было хорошим поводом, чтобы попасть в постель в девять, подобно пожилой женщине.

"Хорошо," Алексис прошептала, уже погружаясь в подушку, притянув к себе свои игрушки.

"Спокойной ночи, Лекси".

"Спокойной ночи, Кейт. Люблю тебя", вздохнула она.

Кейт моргнула и посмотрела на ребенка, спящего в ее кровати. "Тоже тебя люблю, Алексис", прошептала она.

Она наклонилась и поцеловала девочку в лоб, а потом взяла свою одежду и аккуратно закрыла за собой дверь, изумленно заходя в свою гостиную. Алексис любит ее. Она тяжело опустилась на свой диван и осмотрелась вокруг. Когда это произошло? Когда она стала кем-то важным в жизни этой девочки? Чем она заслужила любовь Алексис?

Она провела много времени с ней, вместе с ними. У них были обеды и просмотры фильмов, прогулки по вторникам. А иногда она приходила по выходным и они готовили поздние ужины, или играли в игры. Но когда она полюбила этого ребенка? Когда она позволила себе пойти на это? Черт, когда она заняла свое место в их жизни, так что Кейт попала в список няни по крайней необходимости?

Она облокотилась назад на спинку дивана, уставилась в потолок. Быть любимым не было плохо. Ее живот сжался от этой мысли, и она поняла, что улыбается. Это было не так уж плохо. На самом деле, она чувствовала себя хорошо, правильно. Она могла ударить себя за отсутствие контроля над этим. Но это была просто любовь. Любовь не была опасной или вредной.

Но потом она посмотрела на камин, на фото своей матери, и она нахмурилась. Любовь была неопасна. Мир был опасен, он забирает дорогих тебе людей. Он разрывал их и не возвращал их обратно. И вся любовь, которую вы способны были выдать, не способна была их защитить от этого.

Ее телефон зазвонил и Кейт схватила его, когда он выпал из кармана на журнальный столик.

"Беккет", ответила она, ее мысли еще были далеко.

"Привет".

"Рик"? спросила она возвращаясь в реальность . "Почему ты мне звонишь? Все в порядке?"

"Да ... да, все в порядке."

Но это так не звучало. Его голос был подавленным и немного потерянным. "Рик, в чем дело?"

"Как Алексис?" спросил он.

Если это сделает его голос менее несчастным, она скажет ему, что Алексис сбежала в цирк. "Она крепко спит. Твоя мама ее измотала."

"Правильно. Сцена из "Мэйлайна"", он смеялся, низким, спокойным, грустным смехом.

"Рик. Скажи мне, что случилось", она призвала. "Ты на интервью или где-то еще?"

"Ужин только что закончился, и у меня еще тридцать минут до начала съемки", ответил он.

"И ты звонишь мне?"

"Я ...", он затих и тревога Кейт только больше возросла. Она любила разговаривать с Риком, но он никогда не звонил, когда был на мероприятиях, и никогда с таким подавленным голосом. "Мередит позвонила и оставила мне сообщение."

"Все ли в порядке?" Она могла ненавидеть женщину, или была на полпути, что бы начать ее ненавидеть, но она надеялась, что с ней ничего не случилось. Это опустошило бы Алексис.

"Она не ... она не придет, чтобы навестить ее на следующей неделе. Сказала, что в этот раз у нее не получиться", ответил он.

"Ох. Ох, Рик," Кейт задыхалась. Это убьет Алексис, теперь она поняла. Голос у него был грустным и возмущенным, потому что он знал, что ему придется разбить сердце его дочери. Мередит любезно переложила эту обязанность на плечи Рика. "Мне очень жаль." Теперь она точно могла ее ненавидеть.

"Мне тоже", ответил он. "И я ... Я просто ... Боже, как же мне не хочется ей это говорить, ты же знаешь?"

"Да, знаю". Она взглянула на дверь в свою спальню и вздохнула. Это было несправедливо. Это было так несправедливо.

"Она была так взволнована."

"Она рассказала мне".

"Правда? И теперь, я имею в виду, что она будет в городе, и она не сможет даже найти час для своего ребенка? Кто так делает? Мы не видели ее с ноября! Это просто ... Я знаю, я получил единоличную опеку, но я ожидал, что она приложит некоторые усилия. "

"Я уверена в этом," Кейт прошептала. Что еще она могла сказать? Существовало ли что-то, что она могла сказать, чтобы заставить почувствовать его себя лучше?

Он вздохнул на другом конце провода, и Кейт слышала, его дыхание изменилось. Он пытался взять себя в руки. "Извини ... извини, что позвонил."

"Что?" она была слишком потрясена, чтобы придумать что-то получше.

"Я просто… мне нужно было найти выход, и я подумал о тебе и ... Мне очень жаль."

"Эй, подожди. Нет," она запнулась. Если он сожалел, им нужно было исправить это сейчас. Почему, черт возьми, он сожалеет? "Вот для чего я здесь, ты - мой идиот."

"Что?" он засмеялся, звуча более похоже на самого себя.

"Я твой выход. А ты мой. Мы нужны друг другу, понял? Не извиняйся. Звони мне в таких случаях. Я здесь", продолжила она, надеясь, что он понял.

"Хорошо", пробормотал он после паузы. "Правильно. Извини. Спасибо, Кейт".

"Поблагодаришь меня снова, и я заберу вопрос", пригрозила она.

Он засмеялся. "Понял. Ох, вот дерьмо, это Пола. Я должен идти. Увидимся завтра?"

"Увидимся завтра. Возьмешь запись для меня? Я не думаю, что буду в состоянии еще продержаться на ногах".

"Ладно, бабуля", он усмехнулся.

"Два вопроса!"

"Нет, нет. Спокойной ночи, молодая, великолепная, энергичная, умная, смешная ..."

"Да, лесть поможет тебе везде. Теперь иди, пока Пола не нашла еще одна причину, чтобы ненавидеть меня. Я буду к восьми с Тыковкой".

"Окей. Спокойной ночи, Кейт".

Он отключился. Кейт задержала дыхание. Теперь она ненавидела Мередит. Может быть, ненависть даже не была достаточно сильным словом. Как она могла сделать это с Алексис? Как ты можешь приехать в Нью-Йорке и не захотеть увидеть собственного ребенка, особенно если этим ребенком была Алексис? Алексис была достойна внимания. На Алексис стоило тратить свое время.

Кейт рассеяно встала и переоделась в пижаму. Она схватила книгу со своей книжной полки - это не была одна из его последних книг, она вернулась в свою спальню. Она начала перебирать различные другие слова, которыми можно было заменить "ненависть", когда она воспользовалась ванной и зубной щеткой. Ее любимым стало "ненавидеть с бесконечной страстью», когда она услышала мягкие звуки дыхания от комочка в ее постели. Она ненавидела Мередит с бесконечной страстью за то, что она разбивала сердце этой маленькой девочке.

Когда она закончила приготовления, Кейт забралась в кровать и легла на подушку, открывая свою книгу. Но она не читала. Вместо этого, она наблюдала за ровными вдохами и выдохами Алексис и улыбнулась. Алексис любит ее. Может быть, она не могла исправить отношения Каслов с Мередит. Может быть, она не сможет научить эту ужасную женщину быть правильной матерью для этой удивительной маленькой девочки. Может быть, она не сможет пообещать, Алексис, что Мередит приедет в следующую встречу, следующую вечеринку, и что это не окажется следующим большим разочарованием. Но она могла быть там для этой маленькой девочки. Она может любить ее. Боже, Алексис любит ее.

Алексис сдвинулась во сне и одна из ее рук потянулась зажала закатанную штанину Кейт, когда она перевернулась. Девочка прижалась к одеялу и успокоилась, но ее рука осталась зажатой, держа Кейт.

Алексис любит ее.


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

"Беккет",- ответила Кейт, улыбаясь, когда Алексис подняла платок, чтобы показать ей.

"Привет, Кейт",- ответил ее отец.

"О, папа. Привет",- сказала Кейт, дергая Рика за локоть, где ее рука покоилась на изгибе его руки. Он остановился и повернулся к ней, они оба по-прежнему внимательно следили за Алексис.

"Как дела?"- спросил Джим.

"У меня все хорошо, папа". Кейт опустила руку Рика, а затем кивнула в сторону Алексис. "Я найду вас позже"- проговорила она одними губами.

Он кивнул и сжал ее руку на мгновение, прежде чем она отпустила ее, и он взял за руку Алексис, направляясь с ней к одному из киосков. Они проводили день, прогуливаясь по знаменитому блошиному рынку на восьмой авеню, наслаждаясь странной для мая прохладной погодой. Алексис скакала перед ними, а Кейт и Рик прогуливались позади нее, болтая о проходящих незнакомцах. Рик действительно мог придумать историю про каждого из них. Как ни странно, но большая часть их общих историй превращалась в рассказы про серийных убийц. Очевидно, истории получались скорее серьезными, нежели смешными.

"Как ты?"- спросила она отца, продвигаясь по проходу между двумя киосками, стараясь избежать шума от толпы и суеты покупателей. Это было не похоже на ее отца – он никогда не звонил ей в середине дня.

"У меня все хорошо, Кэйти",- ответил он. Он говорил тихо, но не слишком, скорее устало. Но было что-то в его голосе, что она просто не могла описать. "Чем ты сегодня занимаешься?"

"Я провожу день с Риком и Алексис",- ответила она.

После Рождества, она постепенно начала рассказывать отцу все больше и больше о Рике и его дочери, которые похитили ее сердце. Ее отец любил слушать эти истории, и она подумывала о том, чтобы их познакомить. Но что-то удерживало ее от этого - что-то, о чем она даже не хотела думать. Она приподняла большие солнцезащитные очки со своих глаз и сдвинула их на верхнюю часть головы, чтобы потереть один из своих глаз, когда порыв ветра дунул через стенд с развевающимися шарфами.

"Весело проводите время? Надеюсь, что я тебя не задерживаю".

"Нет, нет",- она улыбнулась, мельком увидев, что Рик и Алексис идут дальше вверх по улице. Алексис теперь сидела на спине у своего отца, указывая на вещи. "Они веселятся. Я скоро наверстаю упущенное. Что у тебя нового?"

"Ничего особенного",- ответил он. "На работе все хорошо".

"Ты планируешь увидеться с кем-нибудь на праздниках? Я знаю, что Алан собирается на рыбалку. Ты поедешь?"- спросила она, надеясь, что, может быть, у ее отца были планы на День памяти. Она хотела, чтобы он начал жить заново. Он так хорошо держался, но она никогда не слышала от него о других людях; она хотела, чтобы у него снова была своя жизнь, снова были друзья.

"Да, да. Алан пригласил меня",- сказал Джим спокойно. "Я думал об этом".

"Ты должен поехать, папа",- осторожно попросила Кейт. "Это будет весело. Ты всегда любил рыбачить вместе с ним".

"Я знаю". Нотка задумчивости в его голосе затронула ее сердце, но она не хотела говорить об этом. Она и ее мать всегда проводили этот день за приготовлением еды и в книжном магазине, а ее папа проводил время с Аланом, возвращаясь домой под вечер с большим уловом, который они готовили на ужин. Кейт нахмурилась и потерла затылок, потерявшись в воспоминаниях о том, как они с мамой сидели на кухне, болтая о мальчишках, а ее папа ходил вокруг дома, как всегда разыскивая свои рыболовные снасти, которые он вечно не мог найти.

"Ты еще здесь, Кэйти?"- его голос вернул ее из этих мыслей.

"Да, извини. Улица переполнена",- вздохнула она. Они не могли оба быть задумчивыми и рассеянными, кто-то должен был быть сильным. Но, по крайней мере, в последнее время, иногда это был он. Он даже рассмеялся над ее детскими воспоминаниями, когда она позвонила ему вечером в воскресенье. "Итак, в чем дело, папа?"- спросила она, возвращаясь к осознанию того, что он позвонил ей в середине дня в выходной.

"Ничего, ничего",- сказал он быстро. "Я просто... Я просто хотел услышать твой голос, вот и все".

"Ну, что ж, мне тоже было приятно услышать твой, папа",- тихо сказала Кейт.

"Но, не буду больше тебя задерживать. Твои друзья, наверное, уже заждались",- сказал он, в дразнящей манере, которую он так любил использовать всякий раз, когда речь заходила о Рике и Алексис.

"Папа!"- с упреком сказала она.

"Хорошо. Шучу, Кэйти. Удачи. Я позвоню тебе позже".

"Пока, пап",- сказала она. Он отключился, и она уставилась на телефон. Ее отец никогда не звонил ей в выходной. Это был ее выходной день, по правде, он всегда звонил ей по вечерам.

"Эй",- она подняла голову и оказалась лицом к лицу с Риком и Алексис, которая все еще цеплялась за шею своего отца, и ее лицо покоилось на его плече. "Мы думали, что потеряли тебя".

"Прости",- Кейт улыбнулась. "Я вижу, ты отказалась от ходьбы, Девочка-Обезьянка?"

"Папочка просто быстрее",- усмехнулась Алексис.

"Я вижу. Почему я не получаю такого рода пешеходных услуг, Мистер Касл?"- спросила она, встретившись с взглядом Рика за солнцезащитными очками.

"Ты никогда не просила",- он пожал плечами, толкая Алексис, которая захихикала. "Как твой отец?"

"Думаю, он в порядке",- ответила Кейт, мысленно дав себе толчок. "Просто хотел сказать привет, который предназначался и для вас ребята".

"Передавай ему привет от нас!"- сказала Алексис. "Когда я смогу с ним познакомиться?"

Кейт посмотрела сначала на Алексис, затем на Рика и прикусила губу. Когда Алексис будет готова встретиться с ее отцом? Что будет, если Алексис с ним познакомится? Пару месяцев назад Рик сказал ей, что ему нужны люди, которые останутся в жизни Алексис, или им действительно не стоит в ней находиться. Был ли сейчас ее отец тем человеком, который смог бы остаться? Он не пил уже семь месяцев, но было ли этого достаточно? Она начала по-настоящему верить, что на этот раз у него могло получиться, но...

"Как насчет того, чтобы поговорить об этом после праздников, Сладкая?"- предложил Рик, подтягивая ее выше на спину. "У папы Кейт, наверняка, уже есть планы на ближайшие несколько недель".

"Верно",- быстро добавила Кейт, желая оттянуть принятие решения.

"Хорошо",- легко согласилась Алексис. Кейт никогда не была так рада тому, что маленькая девочка так быстро сдалась.

"Может, мы продолжим нашу прогулку? Алексис нашла ларек с кольцами, и она просто умирает, как хочет тебе их показать",- подытожил Рик.

"Это звучит здорово. Веди, Человек-Извозчик".

Он улыбнулся и протянул свою руку, опустив очки обратно ей на лицо. "Ты смотришься, как Одри Хепберн, особенно в этом платье",- сказал он, указывая на ее наряд.

Мэдисон вынудила купить ее это белое платье под предлогом, что оно очень выгодно подчеркивает ее фигуру, приталенное и спадающее, чуть выше колена. Платье держалось кольцом на ее шее, подобно наряду Хепберн, и Кейт была польщена подобному сравнению, особенно когда Рик уже трижды похвалил ее наряд.

"Спасибо",- прошептала она.

Он улыбнулся и протянул к ней руку, продолжая надежно держать Алексис на своей спине. Она без раздумья взяла его руку, переплетя их пальцы. Они могли потеряться в толпе, поэтому им нужно было как-то держаться вместе. Это было чисто самосохранение. Она позволила ему вести ее по улице, слушая, как Алексис пересказывала в каких павильонах они были и каких людей видели, пока Кейт разговаривала по телефону.

Она улыбалась и кивала, но ее мысли были обращены к недавнему разговору с отцом. Она просто не знала, что с этим делать, и теперь она должна была решить - должна ли она знакомить его с Каслами. Алексис недолго будет хранить молчание по этому поводу, и она была уверена, что ей придется дать ответ на этот вопрос в ближайшее время.

"Добро пожаловать в "Валгаллу* колец",- объявил Рик, заведя Кейт внутрь павильона, тем самым вернув ее в действительность. (прим. - согласно скандинавской мифологии – небесный чертог в Асгарде, пристанище для душ воинов, павших в бою).

Его рука соскользнула с ее, и он опустил Алексис на землю. Она молниеносно взяла свободную руку Кейт и потянула ее к витрине с очень милыми кольцами.

"Видишь?"- воскликнула она. "Они очень красивые".

Кейт кивнула. "Они великолепны",- сказала она девочке. Серебро, бронза и золото - кольца были красивые, но простые. У каждого кольца был разный камень, или россыпь кристаллов, обрамляющих более крупный камень, похожие на цветы или на бабочек. Они были простым примером повседневной бижутерии, и она легко могла понять, почему они так притянули внимание маленькой девочки. "Какое твое любимое?"

Алексис мгновение помолчала, чтобы рассмотреть варианты, прежде чем указать на бабочку, расположенную в самом центре витрины. Это было простое серебряное кольцо, ее крылья были украшены синими и фиолетовыми камнями, с множеством "кристалликов", которые играли на свету и формировали тело бабочки.

"Мне тоже оно нравится",- улыбнулась Кейт. "Ты хотела бы его получить?"

Алексис посмотрела на нее с удивлением. "Я просто хотела тебе его показать".

"Ты уверена? Я могла бы купить его для тебя. Это недорого",- добавила она, заметив восьмидолларовый ценник. Она почувствовала, как Рик подошел к ней сзади, положив свою руку ей на талию, как будто это было самой естественной вещью на свете.

"Ребята, вы нашли что-нибудь, что вам понравилось?"

"Алексис понравилась сине-фиолетовая бабочка",- ответила Кейт, сделав глубокий вдох. Его близость заставляла ее волноваться, а ее щеки заливаться румянцем. Это в самом деле было так.

"Оно замечательное",- ответил он. "Ты хочешь его, Обезьянка?"

"Я уже сказала ей, что куплю его для нее, но Мисс Практичность, видимо, не хочет, чтобы я это делала",- сказала ему Кейт.

Алексис взглянула на нее смущенно. "Я не говорила, что хочу его купить ".

"Но я предложила",- ответила Кейт с улыбкой. "Можешь просто сказать "да", ты же знаешь".

"Алексис, как правило, не просит вещи",- прошептал Рик ей на ухо, пока Алексис переводила свой взгляд с кольца на Кейт и обратно.

Кейт повернула голову, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза, и обнаружила, что его лицо было невероятно близко от ее. Слишком близко. Она моргнула, и через мгновение кивнула. "Ничего что я предложила ей это?"- тихо спросила она.

Он улыбнулся и толкнул своим носом ее щеку. "Конечно. Дай ей минутку".

Кейт кивнула, а затем переключила взгляд на Алексис, которая, казалось, вела напряженную внутреннюю борьбу. За последние недели девочка стала нерешительной. Это относилось ко многим вещам, но надежда продолжала расти, и это было тем, что не давало ей покоя. Она хотела, чтобы Алексис было удобно просить ее о чем-нибудь. Она хотела, чтобы Алексис перестала проверять, правдивы ли обещания.

Рик теперь прижался к ее спине. Если бы они решали, какой уровень физического контакта был для них приемлемым? Ну, это не было неприемлемо. На самом деле, это было приятно, и тепло, которое распространялось через все ее тело, было неплохим. Но... это ломало некоторые барьеры, не так ли? Или это только их дружба - дружба, которая была так неортодоксальна, как это могло быть? Дружба, которая включала много прикосновений и ласк в последние недели.

"Ты уверена, что хочешь купить его для меня, Кейт?"- спросила Алексис, глядя на нее; в ее взгляде было что-то среднее между страхом и недоверием.

"Конечно, да. Я когда-нибудь говорила то, что не имела в виду?"- спросила она девочку.

"Нет",- медленно ответила Алексис. Кейт почувствовала вздох Рика напротив ее уха, и она опустила свою руку, чтобы сжать его. Она знала, что вопрос доверия Алексис по большой степени зависел от него.

_"Доброе утро",- Кейт приветствовала Рика, когда он открыл дверь, Алексис подпрыгивала рядом с ней. " Думаю, у меня есть то, что принадлежит тебе",- добавила она, слегка подталкивая Алексис._

_"Я не щенок!"- с усмешкой запротестовала Алексис. "Привет, папочка!"_

_"Привет, Милая",- он улыбнулся. "Ты хорошо провела время у Кейт?"_

_«Угу! Она приготовила пасту, а потом разрешила мне спать в своей постели! Она действительно огромная",- сказала она ему, когда Рик провел их внутрь, взяв рюкзак Алексис у Кейт._

_"Звучит весело",- ответил он, встретившись глазами с Кейт._

_"Так и есть",- заверила она его. "И мы весело боролись за право занять ванную утром, правда, Обезьянка?"_

_"Кейт выиграла",- ответила Алексис, побежав в гостиную, чтобы запрыгнуть на диван. "Но она сказала, что я могу пойти первой в следующий раз",- добавила она, когда она, переключив свое внимание на экран телевизора. Начинался ее любимый мультфильм, и Кейт улыбнулась, когда Алексис "по-детски" наклонилась, чтобы приблизиться к телевизору._

_"Я полагаю, что вы хорошо провели ночь",- усмехнулся Рик, поставив рюкзак Алексис вниз на стойку. "Ты должна прямо сейчас идти на работу, или у тебя есть время для кофе?"- спросил он._

_"У меня есть около тридцати минут",- улыбнулась Кейт. "Как твои дела?" Она села за стойку и смотрела, как он перешел на кухню, доставая кружки и включая кофеварку._

_"Я в порядке",- ответил он, повернувшись к ней лицом и, опираясь спиной о стойку._

_Ей понадобилась одна минута, чтобы понаблюдать за ним. Он выглядел усталым, как будто он долго не спал, и он был в халате поверх пижамных брюк и старой футболки – такой "наряд" подходил ему гораздо меньше, чем та повседневная одежда, в которой она обычно его видела. Не было и привычного блеска в его глазах; блеска, который так ей нравился, и который появлялся в них всякий раз, когда он дразнил ее или говорил о своей дочери._

_"Как ты на самом деле?"- спросила она, даря ему грустную улыбку._

_"Стараюсь не думать о сегодняшнем дне",- ответил он после паузы. "Но, кажется, у меня нет выбора, не так ли?"_

_"Мне очень жаль",- сказала она ему._

_Он кивнул. "Спасибо"._

_"Чем вы планируете сегодня заняться?"_

_"Ну, я подумал о том, что сделает разговор менее болезненным",- сказал он, попытавшись рассмеяться. "Может быть, мы пойдем в парк, а затем в музей или что-нибудь еще. И наверняка не удастся обойтись без мороженного и карусели"._

_"Ох, Рик",- вздохнула она, глядя, как он пытался улыбнуться. "Могу я сделать что-нибудь, чтобы помочь?"_

_Он встретился с ней глазами, когда закипела кофеварка. "Ты привела моего ребенка в целости и сохранности. Этого достаточно для меня",- сказал он ей._

_"Помочь тебе",- исправилась она. "Я знаю преступников"._

_Его глаза расширились, и он испустил громкий смех. "Это",- сказал он ей, улыбаясь, отчасти самому себе. "Это все, что мне нужно. Спасибо тебе за это"._

_Она улыбнулась, когда он передал ей чашку кофе, а затем нырнул в холодильник за сливками. Было приятно, что она смогла заставить его смеяться. Она должна была сохранить этот навык._

_"Я серьезно. Я задержала парня, который специализировался на костюмах - любил выскакивать из шкафа в костюме медведя. Парень не очень опасный, просто... немного на грани"._

_Рик передал ей сливки и сахар и подошел, чтобы сесть рядом с ней, пододвинув свою кружку к себе через стойку. "И что насчет этого думает закон?"_

_"Взлом и проникновение. Всего шесть месяцев",- ответила она, глядя, как он готовит ей кофе. Он легонько шлепнул ее по рукам, когда она пыталась сделать его сама. "Он просто был тем, кто оставил отпечатки в квартире. Он... Я не могу сказать, что мы хорошенько над этим не посмялись"._

_"Ну, ты должна придерживать свой юмор в таких ситуациях, не так ли?"- ответил он, передавая ей кружку. "И ты меня знаешь; я люблю немного жутковатый юмор"._

_"Ты пишешь жутковатый юмор",- парировала она, делая глоток. "Спасибо"._

_"В любое время, наркоманка". Он подтолкнул ее коленку._

_"Эй, это ты делаешь мне чашку за чашкой",- парировала она._

_"Хм",- ответил он, пожимая плечами._

_Они сидели спокойно в течение нескольких минут, звук телевизора окутывал их, смешанный с прерывистым хихиканьем Алексис. Она заметила, как он поник рядом с ней, и она обернула свою руку вокруг его, закинув ногу на нижнюю ступеньку его табурета._

_"Это сработает",- прошептала она._

_Он посмотрел на нее. "Да. Но надолго ли? А как насчет следующего раза, или после этого? Что, если она говорит, что будет здесь для нее на День Рождения или на Рождество, или на День благодарения, а потом она не появится?"_

_Уязвимость появилась на его лице, на его привычном очаровательном, дерзком, улыбающемся лице, и ей было трудно справиться с этим. Она уже настолько привыкла к его улыбке, что этот взгляд просо выбил почву у нее из-под ног. Черт, она обернула свои ноги вокруг его. Она уже слишком глубоко увязла в этом._

_"У нее есть ты, и Марта",- тихо сказала Кейт. "Это неприятно, и это будет больно, но она любит тебя. Ты – все, что ей нужно, Рик. Это несправедливо, но она справится. Вы оба справитесь"._

_Он протянул свою руку и обхватил пальцами ее руку, лежащую на столешнице. "Спасибо",- пробормотал он._

_"Ты справишься с этим",- сказала она, сжимая его руку. Затем просигналил ее сотовый. Она вздохнула и сделала большой глоток кофе. "Я должна идти"._

_Он слегка толкнул ее плечо своим плечом. "Все хорошо. Мы скоро увидимся?"- спросил он, когда они отстранились, момент был разрушен._

_"Конечно",- ответила она, вставая и приводя свои мысли в порядок. "Я должна идти. До скорой встречи, Лекс",- крикнула она в гостиную._

_"Пока Кейт!"- послышался отвлеченный ответ._

_Она покачала головой и пошла с Риком к двери, его рука легла на ее поясницу, он всегда так делал. Она все ждала, что ее встревожит физический контакт, но этого так и не произошло. Это был просто Рик, и этот момент принадлежал только им двоим._

_"Ты можешь позвонить мне, ты же знаешь, если тебе нужно будет поговорить",- сказала она тихо, когда он открыл для нее дверь._

_Он покачал головой. "Спасибо, но со мной все будет в порядке",- сказал он ей с ложной улыбкой. "На этой неделе ты уже достаточно помогла"._

_Она наклонилась и слегка потрепала его по щеке, наблюдая, как его глаза расширяются. Она усмехнулась, когда он расплылся в настоящей улыбке. Вот это был настоящий Рик Касл, которого она знала, и... нет, она не собиралась в это погружаться. Этому не было конца, она дала себе внутреннюю инструкцию. Больше. Ни. Одной. Мысли._

_"Позвони мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. И перестань вести себя так, словно я не хочу помогать тебе или не должна этого делать. Это оскорбительно"._

_"Извини",- он смущенно улыбнулся. "Теперь иди, если ты опоздаешь, Монтгомери будет подтрунивать надо мной за покером на следующей неделе"._

_Она прищурилась на него. Она совершенно забыла об этой маленькой детали. "Нам по-прежнему придется когда-нибудь об этом поговорить"._

_"Да, да",- он махнул ей. "Убирайся отсюда"._

_"Хорошо",- сказала она в ложном гневе. "Пока"._

_"Пока, Кейт"._

_Она вышла, и услышала, когда дверь закрылась за ней. Она хотела остаться, и в первые за все время, она была готова найти причину, чтобы не идти на работу. Она скорее бы осталась с ним и Алексис. Она покачала головой, войдя в лифт и наблюдая, как за ней закрываются двери. Ей нужно было взять себя в руки; он был ее другом, и это было прекрасно, но... хорошо, что тогда случилось с желанием проводить с ними время, или справляться с их проблемами? Они были ее друзьями. Она беспокоилась бы так же, если бы Мэдисон столкнулась с такой проблемой, или Лэйни, верно?_

_Кажется, ее ждал очень долгий рабочий день._

_Это был долгий рабочий день. Это был действительно очень долгий рабочий день._

_Кейт зашла в свою квартиру в восемь вечера того же дня, оставив свое оружие на бюро в холле и закрыв двери усталыми руками. Она упала на диван и закрыла глаза руками, она была исчерпана. Сегодня было два убийства, они посетили оба места преступления, а это означало много бумажной работы, и еще два тела, которые добавятся к постоянно растущим файлам сцен убийств в ее голове. Это не было особенно ужасным или особо тревожным, но трупы были трупами. Все они тревожили ее на некотором уровне._

_Она вздохнула и позволила своей руке лечь на спинку дивана. Она устала, но спать не хотелось, она была голодная, но не в настроении, чтобы есть. Она перекусила пончиком около шести, так что сейчас чувство голода не было настолько острым. Пульт был там же, где Алексис оставила его утром, и Кейт взяла его с журнального столика, включив телевизор и повернув голову, чтобы смотреть на экран. Она была подобна овощу. Это было довольно жалкое времяпрепровождение для вечера субботы, но она была не в настроении делать что-либо более существенное._

_Добрый час она просто смотрела, не думая и не интересуясь происходящим на экране. Телевидение было достаточно опасным в этом смысле, но боже, как же она любила давать своему мозгу отдохнуть при помощи этой глупости. Так что, когда ее телефон зазвонил в 9:30, она была удивлена._

_Она вытащила его из кармана и поднесла к уху, не проверяя экран. Она была не в состоянии вспомнить, какое шоу она смотрела, не говоря уже о применении на практике протокола телефонных звонков._

_"Беккет",- ответила она сонно._

_"Привет, Кейт",- послышался мягкий ответ._

_"Рик. Привет",- она покачала головой, немного проснувшись. Почему он позвонил ей? Было уже поздно, по крайней мере, для него. Обычно он ловил ее, когда она уходила с работы, если он хотел поговорить с ней. "Что случилось?"_

_"Ничего особенного. Просто Алексис пошла спать"._

_"Только что? Это поздно для нее". Когда она начала отслеживать режим сна Алексис?_

_"Да. Она... у нас был длинный день",- ответил он. Он звучал исчерпанным, поскольку она чувствовала в его голосе что-то еще, возможно, грусть._

_"Все в порядке? ...как Алексис?"- спросила она, поймав нить разговора. "Ты в порядке?"_

_"Я... да",- ответил он._

_"Рик",- вздохнула она. "Как ты, на самом деле?"_

_"Я не могу вспомнить, когда последний раз она так много плакала ",- прошептал он. "С тех пор как мы сказали ей, что мы разводимся. Может быть, когда Мередит переехала. Но, Боже, она просто... ничего не помогло. Мороженое, пони, динозавры - она просто была притихшей весь день. Ничего не просила. Ничего не хотела... просто позволяла водить ее по этой цепочке",- сказал он ей, его слова вырывались в спешке._

_Она потянулась к подушке и прижала ее к груди, сломанная тоном его голоса. "Ох, Рик",- прошептала она. "Мне очень жаль"._

_"Мне тоже",- ответил он. "И это несправедливо, что я должен был быть один, чтобы сказать ей это, ты же знаешь?"_

_"Да". Она понимала. Это было совершенно несправедливо. Мередит должна была взять на себя ответственность за это. Черт, Мередит должна была стать матерью и всего лишь провести час со своим ребенком. "Как я могу помочь?"_

_"Мне просто нужно дать выход эмоциям",- ответил он. "Что ты делаешь?"_

_Она улыбнулась его попытке взять себя в руки. "Ничего интересного. В субботу вечером по телевизору ничего интересного"._

_"Ой, да брось. Ты должна быть в клубе или где-нибудь еще",- ответил он, пытаясь придать своему голосу привычный тон._

_"Тебе стало лучше, и ты зовешь меня в клуб?"- парировала она._

_"Верно",- вздохнул он. "Верно. Извини. Прерывать твой скучный вечер гораздо лучше"._

_Она рассмеялась. Они все время звонили друг другу в неподходящие моменты. Он поймал ее, когда она занималась бумажной работой в участке, и она несколько раз звонила ему, пока он был с Полой. Это стало поводом для шуток - кому может быть более неудобно разговаривать. В то же время, в его ответе чувствовалась вина._

_"Э-э. Я всегда рада поболтать. Ты спас меня от скуки"._

_"Тогда хорошо, я рад"._

_Они молчали несколько минут. Это не было неловкое молчание, но это было молчание. "Рик?"- она вырвала его из мыслей, не в силах остановить себя. Ей не хотелось думать, что она помогала ему из жалости._

_"Хм?"_

_"У тебя есть чем заняться, чтобы оставаться занятым?"- спросила она._

_"Возможно",- ответил он. "Думаю, я мог бы писать"._

_"А ты этого хочешь?" Он никогда не хотел. Это было именно то, что отличало его от всех остальных писателей. Казалось, он никогда не хотел просто сесть и писать, пока его не настигало вдохновение, и тогда он уже не мог остановиться, запираясь в своем кабинете, чтобы уйти в себя и писать страстно, пока он не был вынужден прерваться для того, чтобы поесть._

_"Не совсем",- ответил он так, как она и ожидала._

_"Что ж ты можешь просто лежать так всю ночь. Звучит немного жалко"._

_"Сказал один "жалкий" другому",- подколол он._

_"Туше",- засмеялась она._

_"Ты могла бы..." Он замолчал, и она ждала продолжения. "Хочешь, будем жалкими вместе?"- тихо спросил он._

_Она точно не ждала этого... ну, кого она обманывает? Она ждала. Лежать на диване с Риком было гораздо веселее, чем лежать на диване в одиночестве. И она беспокоится о нем. Лучше, беспокоиться о нем рядом с ним, не так ли?_

_"Конечно, я могу побыть с тобой "жалкой",- ответила она. "Буду через двадцать минут?"_

_"Ты не должна",- сказал он быстро. "Я просто подумал..."_

_"Я уже сказала "да". Ты вообще слушаешь, что я говорю? Или я как маленький музыкальный автомат в твоей голове, который включается, когда ты не говоришь?"- дразнила она его, когда она встала и пошла обратно в свою комнату, чтобы переодеться, по дороге захватив свой пистолет. Она хотела чувствовать себя комфортно, и она действительно ненавидела приходить в его квартиру со смертью рядом с ней. Она положила пистолет в ящик комода и добавила туда свой значок._

_"Я слушаю!"- запротестовал он. "Я выслушал всю твою историю о мертвом парне с... с... с предметом, на днях",- пробормотал он, когда она нажала на громкоговоритель и начала расстегивать блузку._

_"Да, ты неплохо справился",- рассмеялась она. Она бросила ее в корзину для грязного белья и затем стянула с себя брюки, подошла к шкафу, чтобы захватить футболку и пару свободных джинсов._

_"Ты звучишь далеко",- сказал он. "Я на громкой связи?"_

_"Я переодеваюсь. У тебя с этим проблема?"- ответила она, понимая, что ее голос звучал приглушенным, когда она натягивала рубашку._

_"Ты голая прямо сейчас?" Его голос был наполнен радостью. Она не была уверена, что в порядке с этим. Хотя, все было лучше, чем его удрученность, и так они веселее проведут остаток сегодняшнего вечера._

_"Ну, не прямо сейчас",- улыбнулась она. "Ты упустил момент"._

_"Черт!"_

_"Рик!"_

_"Извини"._

_Она захихикала и остановилась перед зеркалом, чтобы собрать свои волосы в конский хвост. Она взяла телефон, выключила громкую связь и схватила куртку. "Я уже выхожу",- сказала она ему. Она взяла ключи и бумажник и заперла дверь с улыбкой. "Поговорю с тобой при встрече"._

_"Ты собираешься отключиться?"- спросил он, раздражительно-плаксивым голосом._

_"Рик, батарея в моем телефоне садится. Ты увидишь меня через 10 минут",- сказала она, заходя в лифт. Он был смешон._

_"Хорошо",- вздохнул он. "Поспеши, мне одиноко"._

_"Да, да",- ответила она, и затем нажала отбой. Дело в том, что он был одинок. Он не лгал, и он, вероятно на самом деле не хотел, чтобы она вешала трубку._

_Она вздохнула, когда она спустилась на первый этаж и вышла на улицу, поймав такси. Она понятия не имела, когда доберется до него, и она не хотела возвращаться обратно сама. Хотя, если вспомнить прошлый прецедент, он либо предложит ей остаться, либо попросит, чтобы кто-нибудь ее отвез. Никакое количество протестов с ее стороны не заставило бы его поменять свое решение._

_Она назвала таксисту адрес и уставилась в окно на город, погрузившись в мысли о маленькой заплаканной девочке и ее одиноком потерянном отце. Картинки ее счастливого детства перемешались с мыслями об Алексис, когда Кейт почувствовала, как такси затормозило. Такое чувство, что путь к дому Рика занял меньше минуты. Она заплатила и медленно вошла в здание. Не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы прийти в его дом ночью. Это не нарушит никаких границ. Они делали так и раньше._

_Она улыбнулась швейцару и пошла к лифту, кивая нескольким другим жильцам, которые, казалось, знают ее. Неужели она бывала здесь настолько часто? Она вошла в лифт и покачала головой, конечно, она была. Она была здесь все время. В конце концов, вот она, приходит, чтобы просто поговорить в субботу ночью, только потому, что Рик попросил ее об этом._

_Она быстро доехала до нужного этажа, и, прежде чем осознать, что она делает, она уже тихо постучала в дверь, и он открыл ей. Его волосы были в беспорядке, и он выглядел абсолютно изможденным._

_"Эй",- прошептал он._

_"Эй",- ответила она, машинально приглаживая свои собственные волосы._

_"Прошу, проходи"._

_Он завел ее внутрь и ждал, пока она снимет свои туфли. Затем он взял ее за руку и потянул ее в свой кабинет, закрыв за ними дверь так, чтобы они не смогли разбудить Алексис. Они стояли, взявшись за руки, и смотрели друг на друга в течение некоторого времени. На нем были джинсы и свободная синяя футболка, он шаркнул носком по полу, перед тем как заговорить._

_"Итак…"- пробормотал он после минутного молчания._

_"Итак…"- ответила она, подарив ему маленькую улыбку. "Хочешь отдохнуть?"_

_Он пожал плечами. "Я обеспокоен",- ответил он._

_Обеспокоен - это было правильное слово. "Ну же". Она потянула его к одному из черных кожаных кресел и усадила его в него, опустившись на пол и сев между его ног, склонив голову к нему на колено, чтобы смотреть на него. "Вот так. Ты отдыхаешь"._

_Он только кивнул и встретился с ней взглядом. Они просто смотрели друг на друга несколько тихих минут. "Я зол"._

_"Конечно же ты зол",- прошептала она._

_"Я сейчас более зол, чем когда я узнал, что она обманывает меня. Ты думаешь, что это невозможно? Но так и есть"._

_Она протянула руку, положив ее ему на ногу и мягко сжав ее. "Ну, она не просто причинила боль тебе; она сделала больно Алексис. И я понимаю, почему на этот раз ты зол больше"._

_Он вздохнул, и одна из его рук упала на бедро. Он пробежал пальцами по ее хвостику и закрыл глаза. Кейт хотела сделать все возможное, чтобы это прошло. Крошечная часть ее сознания с опозданием задалась вопросом - кто был способен изменить Ричарду Каслу? Почему кто-то мог захотеть этого? Кто мог быть лучше Ричарда Касла?_

_"И, ты же знаешь, когда я ушел от нее, это было просто... это было как неудавшийся эксперимент. И я смог уберечь Алексис от всего этого, так что я пережил это. Но это... Я знаю, что она незрелая. Но я всегда ожидал, что она повзрослеет для нашего ребенка"._

_"И чем больше ты надеялся, тем больше ты разочаровывался, верно?"- тихо спросила Кейт._

_Он кивнул. "Все это было глупо"._

_"Брак"?_

_"Да". Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. "Алексис... мы не планировали это, все вышло случайно". Кейт просто сжала его ногу. Рик выдавал информацию рывками, и она знала, что ей просто надо позволить ему сделать это. Он сказал ей, что ему нужно, чтобы она была рядом, чтобы выслушать, так же как он делал это для нее. "Мы встречались около месяца, когда выяснилось, что Мередит забеременела. И, ты знаешь меня. Я люблю делать широкие жесты, не так ли?"_

_Она одарила его ободряющей улыбкой. "Это так"._

_"Так что я сделал ей предложение, ты меня понимаешь? Вот как я поступил. У меня были деньги; я только закончил колледж. Моя жизнь только начиналась, и Алексис... Я был в ужасе, но я всегда любил детей, и она была идеальна. Это до сих пор так"._

_"Да",- согласилась Кейт. Это звучало как бурный роман, который поглотил семейный вихрь. А то, что происходило сейчас, произошло, когда вихрь вышел из-под контроля._

_"И мы были счастливы какое-то время. Мередит никогда не была совершенством, но она была страстной, и она наслаждалась Алексис. Я думаю, это до сих пор с ней. Но теперь мир вращается вокруг Мередит. А твой ребенок - твой мир должен вращаться вокруг твоего малыша..."_

_"Как твой",- пробормотала она, подталкивая его ногу своей головой._

_Он кивнул. "Как мой. Как твой мир вертится вокруг Алексис, когда ты рядом",- продолжил он. "Боже, Кейт, ты просто... Я не понимаю этого". Он затих на мгновение._

_"Не понимаешь чего?"- спросила она, запутавшись._

_"Как ты можешь быть настолько прекрасной с Алексис, твоя забота, твоя помощь, и ты приходишь, чтобы выслушать, как я скулю, когда Мередит не может найти даже час, чтобы увидеть свою дочь. Я просто не понимаю этого"._

_Воздух покинул ее легкие. Он должен прекратить делать это - сравнивать ее с Мередит. Она не была образцовой. Мередит должна была быть образцовой. Мередит должна была стать образцовой. И было что-то в том, как он говорил о ней, о Кейт, его голос был полон восхищения. Неужели то, что она делала, было настолько замечательным? У нее был лучший друг, и у него был ребенок, и его ребенок был замечательным. Кейт чувствовала себя эгоисткой, впитывая то счастье, невинность и веселье, которые Каслы предлагали ей. Как можно было найти в этом повод для восхищения?_

_"Я просто..."- начала она, прежде чем восстановить дыхание и попытаться сказать что-нибудь здравомыслящее. "Твою дочь очень легко любить, Рик",- прошептала она._

_Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и Кейт встретилась с его глазами. В его взгляде, устремленном на нее, читались такие эмоции, о которых они никогда раньше не говорили. Это была не любовь. Это не была благодарность. Это было просто... этот взгляд заставлял ее сердце трепетать, а колени дрожать и сознание затуманивалось - как будто он никогда не видел никого более удивительного и прекрасного, чем она. Это был один из тех моментов, который остановил ее на секунду, заставляя задуматься - что же они делают?_

_А потом он опустил к ней свою руку, заставив ее подняться с пола. Он усадил ее к себе на колени, так чтобы он мог обернуть свои руки вокруг нее, и зарылся своим лицом в ее волосы. "Спасибо",- прошептал он ей в шею, прежде чем запечатлеть поцелуй на ее коже._

_Кейт вздрогнула и почувствовала, что ее руки сжали его футболку там, где они лежали. Он засмеялся и только крепче прижал ее к себе. Это было то, чем они были - не совсем любовники, но не совсем друзья, им обоим до сих пор было слишком больно. Это было абсолютно невыносимо, и удобно, и страшно, и прекрасно. В этом одновременно было слишком много вещей. В конце концов, шок прошел, и она расслабилась в его объятиях, уютно устроившись у него на коленях, перебросив свои ноги через ручку кресла и обернув одну свою руку вокруг его шеи._

_"Так удобно",- сказал он после долгого молчания._

_"Хм",- ответила она, теперь ей было слишком комфортно, чтобы беспокоиться о том, что она сидела у него на коленях, а его руки были обернуты вокруг ее талии и коленок. Избегать вопросов, правил и барьеров было легко в тишине его кабинета._

_"Спасибо, что пришла"._

_"Я счастлива быть здесь",- ответила она честно. Видимо, ее внутренний голос умолк, когда он начал выводить узоры у нее на колене._

_"Мы должны чаще обниматься",- ответил он._

_Она слегка ударила по его плечу. "Не упустите свою удачу, Мистер Касл"._

_"Постараюсь". Они тихо засмеялись и снова замолчали. Кейт играла с тканью футболки на его плече, и он вдохнул через ее волосы. "Как ты думаешь, сколько времени потребуется Алексис, чтобы справиться с этим?"- спросил он._

_"Я не знаю",- ответила Кейт. "Сколько времени ей потребовалось, чтобы смириться с уходом Мередит?"_

_Его вздох был глубже и дольше. "Достаточно",- прошептал он._

_"Она пройдет через это",- заверила Кейт его. Она знала, что Алексис справится. Сколько времени займет этот путь, она не знала. " Когда-нибудь она поймет это"._

_"Да"._

_"Ей станет лучше"._

_Он кивнул напротив ее щеки. "Да"._

Кейт вернулась в настоящие, когда Алексис выпустила заинтересованный вздох, кусая губы. "Алексис, милая. Ты хочешь это кольцо?"- спросила Кейт, не в силах больше наблюдать ее нерешительность.

Такие вопросы не должны были вызывать у нее такой внутренней борьбы.

"Да",- спокойно ответила Алексис.

"Передай его той милой леди",- сказала Кейт, когда продавец встала за кассу и повернулась к ним,- "И попроси, чтобы она сняла ценник. Я хочу увидеть его на тебе".

"Хорошо",- ответила Алексис через мгновение, стоя на цыпочках, чтобы взять кольцо со стенда и передать его женщине. "Можно мне это кольцо?"- спросила она.

Женщина улыбнулась. "Конечно",- она взяла его и срезала ценник.

Кейт нашла в кармане свой кошелек и достала его, передав женщине восемь долларов. "Спасибо",- сказала она. Рик кивнул через ее плечо. Он до сих пор не отстранился от нее.

"Приходите еще",- ответила женщина, вручая Алексис кольцо. "Ваша дочь очень милая".

"Она не..."- тупо ответила Кейт.

"Спасибо",- улыбнулся Рик, сжимая ее бедро там, где по-прежнему лежала его рука "Мы ее тоже очень любим".

Алексис была слишком занята, надев кольцо на свой палец и любуясь им, не обращая внимания на них, кажется, это было к лучшему. Кейт, наоборот, пыталась вернуть себе способность говорить.

"Ну же, Дорогая",- смеялся Рик напротив ее щеки. "Пойдем, возьмем что-нибудь на ланч. Ты хочешь снова пройтись по рынку, Лекс?"

Алексис повернулась и увидела, что их глаза прикованы к ней. "Нет, спасибо",- она улыбнулась, подошла к Кейт и взяла ее руку. "Спасибо тебе за кольцо".

"Не за что",- Кейт, наконец, справилась с собой, когда Рик сделал шаг назад, чтобы занять свое место с другой стороны, и обнял ее за плечо.

"Давайте перекусим. Спасибо тебе",- сказал он, выходя из павильона, обращаясь к Кейт, чье внимание было обращено к Алексис, идущей рядом с ней по улице. "С тобой там все в порядке?"- спросил он, пока они шли; его сильная рука лежала у нее на плече, рука Алексис согревала ее.

"Ну, я пытаюсь выяснить, куда делись все эти годы",- ответила она через минуту. Если он мог играть с ней, она может поиграть с ним. Это был простой способ справиться с этим. Спутанные мысли могли подождать, или могли быть просто похоронены. Захоронение казалось более дружелюбным вариантом.

"Годы?"

"Ты разве не думаешь, что это своего рода оскорбление наших отношений – предположить, что мы уже женаты? Ну же, помолвка звучит более правдоподобно".

Она чувствовала, как его пальцы дрогнули на ее плече, и улыбнулась про себя, стараясь держать свое лицо непринужденным. В эту игру могли бы играть двое.

"Вы должны сначала встречаться, чтобы потом пожениться ",- с умным видом добавила Алексис. Взрослые, посмотрели на маленькую девочку. "И Кейт, перед этим мне нужно узнать о твоих намереньях",- добавила она серьезным голосом.

"Туше, Обезьянка",- засмеялся Рик. "Да, Кейт, каковы твои намерения?" Он усмехнулся, подтолкнув ее своим бедром, которое соприкасалось с ее.

Кейт взяла паузу, чтобы разобраться в своих мыслях. Шутить над этим человеком всегда было опасно, и как-то она всегда забывала, что Алексис была столь же смертельно опасной. Она посмотрела на девочку, которая улыбалась, глядя на нее, и размахивала их сплетенными руками вперед-назад.

"Да, Кейт",- она засмеялась.

"Я намерена позволить тебе купить мне ланч",- ответила она после короткой паузы. "А потом угостить меня и нашу дочь мороженым. Думаю, ты сможешь справиться с этим, Сладкий?"- спросила она, повернув голову лицом к нему.

Он засмеялся. "Конечно, мой кексик".

"О, нет, только не это. Это уже слишком, Мальчик-Голубь",- быстро ответила она. Она могла смириться, что он ее дразнит, но он не будет называть ее кексиком.

"Да, Мальчик-Голубь!"- тут же повторила Алексис.

Рик застонал, а затем провел их через проход между палаток к тротуару, когда они приближались к повороту за угол. "Ну, хватит, вы двое. Вы испортили мне все веселье".

Они смеялись, идя по улице в сторону маленькой пиццерии, видневшейся с противоположной стороны здания. Кейт расслабилась через минуту, прислушиваясь к Алексис и Рику, которые придумывали новые прозвища, пытаясь переиграть друг друга. Это было просто весело. Когда они шли через парковку, он решил переключить свое внимание на нее, чтобы добраться до нее, и ему удалось. Это было не послание или вызов, просто Рик стал Риком. И, к ее огорчению, ему удалось заставить ее краснеть, заикаться и запинаться. Она должна была подумать над тем, как вернуть ему должок в ближайшее время.

Но, когда он привел их в пиццерию и улыбнулся ей, пока заказывал куриные ломтики Буффало, Кейт решила, что они могут играть в эту игру вместе. Его рука на ее плече была комфортной и теплой, и его дыхание обожгло ее ухо, когда он прошептал: "Он определенно съедает людей, когда возвращается домой", заставив небольшую дрожь пробежать по ее спине. Перед ней встала дилемма - она могла прекратить это или продолжить. Она могла бы играть вместе с ним и просто наслаждаться этим. В самом деле, какой от этого вред?

"Ты рада, что поедешь с нами в Хэмптонс?"- спросила Алексис несколько минут спустя, когда они уютно устроились за столиком в углу, подальше от окон. Кейт привыкла сидеть в углу, там было безопасно, и она знала, что так она не появится на страницах таблоидов.

"Вообще-то, Кейт еще не дала свое согласие, Тыковка",- напомнил Рик Алексис со своего места рядом с Кейт.

"Но она собирается",- парировала девочка. "Ведь так?"

"Я..."

"Потому что мы собираемся провести там все лето, и я не смогу с тобой видеться! Так что, ты просто должна поехать с нами. Верно?"

Рик примирительно улыбнулся Кейт, и Кейт прищурилась, глядя на него. "Это ты ее научил?"

"Алексис мастер вызывать чувство вины собственными силами",- ответил он.

Кейт рассуждала о том - хочет ли она провести праздник с ними в Хэмптонсе, с момента первого приглашения, сделанного неделей ранее. Она так и не смогла решить, но сейчас, когда напротив нее сидела Алексис с надутыми губками, а Рик довольно ухмылялся, всем телом прижимаясь к ней за небольшим столиком, ей было очень трудно сказать "нет". К тому же Алексис была права – у нее еще долго не будет возможности снова увидеться с ними после этого уик-энда. "Я узнала вчера, что я получаю выходные на эти праздники",- сказала она после паузы. "Так что, да, Алексис, я буду счастлива поехать с вами в Хэмптонс на День памяти. Это будет весело".

Рик просиял. "О, ты даже не представляешь. Ты полюбишь это место, Кейт".

"У нас есть собственный пляж!"- добавила Алексис. "И бассейн и все-все-все!"

"Целый уик-энд проведешь на солнце, загорая в бикини",- добавил Рик, подталкивая ее бедро под столом.

"Какая часть этого приглашения была сказана, чтобы просто увидеть меня в купальнике?"- сказала Кейт, обращая свой взгляд на Рика.

"Я был бы счастлив, натереть тебя лосьоном",- ответил он с легкостью.

Кейт закатила глаза, а затем улыбнулась ошеломленной Алексис. Она собиралась провести День памяти с Каслами, на их пляжной вилле. О Боже. Она все еще на Земле, как она собирается объяснить это Лэйни и Мэдисон?

"Ты не будешь натирать меня лосьоном",- добавила она через минуту, пытаясь хоть как-то ужиться с этой идеей, пока они ели.

"Вызов принят",- усмехнулся Рик.

"Это не вызов".

"Мы еще посмотрим".


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

"Так, Беккет, чем ты планируешь заняться на выходных?" Эспозито спросил, когда они прибирались на своих столах и собирали свои вещи в пятницу днем.

"Выберусь на пляж", Кейт рассеянно ответила, огладываясь в поисках своего телефона, который укрылся под насыпью из документов.

"Правда?"

Кейт подняла взгляд на удивленный тон его вопроса . "Эспозито, ты знаешь, мне иногда тоже нужно повеселиться".

Он поднял руки, сдаваясь. "Я знаю. Я не пытаюсь доказать, что ты этого не делаешь."

"Угу".

"Просто ... я не могу представить тебя как пляжную девчонку, в… ну, ты знаешь… в пляжной одежде".

"Прекрати представлять Беккет в купальнике, ты, животное", вставила Лэйни, когда она завернула за угол и подошла, встав между их столов.

"Я тоже рад вас видеть, Мисс Пэриш", пробормотал он.

"О, сотри со своего лица моську раненого щеночка", она улыбнулась. "Планируешь что-нибудь веселое на этих выходных?"

"А что? Ты хочешь присоединиться ко мне?" он ответил с усмешкой.

"Ни за что в жизни", Лэйни хмыкнула, обращаясь к Кейт. "Ты готова?"

"Что вы, ребята, делаете? Вы собираетесь на пляж вместе?" Эспозито спросил, выпрямившись и прислонившись к столу.

"На самом деле я еду в лес в домик своего друга," ответила Лэйни. "Пляжные приключения Кейт пройдут без моего участия."

Эспозито изучал их в течение минуты, в то время как Кейт заканчивала разбирать вещи на столе и сунула несколько файлов в папку с закрытыми делами на краю стола. "Передай Алексис привет", наконец -то выдал он, прежде чем повернуться и выйти из отдела, двигаясь в сторону лестницы.

"Как он узнал?" спросила Лэйни, встретившись с глазами Кейт.

Кейт пожала плечами и покачала головой, глядя ему в след. "Он тоже хочет стать детективом. Учиться подмечать детали." Вместе они начали продвигаться к выходу из отдела, кивая сотрудникам и детективам, и нескольким несчастным офицерам, которые только что заступили на праздничную смену. "Кроме того, он был здесь, когда Алексис несколько раз звонила."

"Да, кстати, как малышка?" Лэйни усмехнулась, когда они вошли в лифт. "Похищала ее на этой неделе?"

Кейт повернулась и посмотрела на подругу. "Ты говоришь так же, как Мэдисон".

"Вероятно, потому что ты играешь в счастливую семью с миллионером и его ребенком, может она скоро начнет называть тебя мамой".

"Заткнись", Кейт заворчала. "Я не играю в семью. И Алексис не называет меня мамой".

Лэйни только пожал плечами. Кейт хотелось стукнуть ее. Черт, она хотела достать телефон и встряхнуть Мэдисон, когда она вспомнила, что она говорила ей прошлым вечером. Кейт не играла ни в какую семью. Она дружила с Риком и Алексис, и поэтому она проводила с ними время. В этом не было ничего "семейного" . Определенно нет.

"Итак, вы вместе туда поедете, или ты встретишь их уже дома?" спросила Лэйни, тоном, который предполагал, что она еще не закончила распалять Кейт. И, конечно, у Кейт была идея пригласить Лэйни, но это было сродни приглашению тигра в комнату, полную мяса.

"Я встречаюсь с ними завтра. Рик и Алексис уехали сегодня сразу после окончания занятий в школе".

"В этих частных школах все с ума посходили," сказал Лэйни, когда лифт открылся в гараже. "Она уже закончила со школой?"

"Знаю", Кейт ответила, когда они шли к машине, их каблуки стучали по бетону. "Но у нее хорошая успеваемость, так что это вряд ли имеет значение. И Рик берет ее, чтобы сделать пару образовательных проектов в это время. Иногда я думаю, что она читает больше, чем я."

"Да, ты вообще не гордишься этим ребенком," Лэйни усмехнулась, когда они сели в машину. "Ты знаешь, что нет ничего зазорного, если вы играете в семью."

"Но я...", Кейт ответила, выезжая из гаража и направляясь к своей квартире. "Мы просто друзья".

"Друзья, которые проводят половину своих вечеров вместе, названивая друг другу на работе, и делят взаимную любовь к ребенку?"

"Лэйни, я сейчас остановлюсь и вырублю тебя", пригрозила Кейт. Ее отношения с Риком достаточно ее смущали и без Лэйни и Мэдисон, вносящих в них еще какой-то подтекст.

"Я просто пытаюсь заставить тебя увидеть причину", невинно ответила Лэйни. "Я не понимаю, почему ты еще не запрыгнула на него".

"Помимо того, что мы находимся вместе с его ребенком большую часть времени", сухо ответила Кейт.

"У тебя были возможности", противопоставила Лэйни. "И ты не воспользовалась ни одной из них".

"Я не пытаюсь переспать с ним".

"А должна бы".

"Лэйни".

"Нет, честно. Почему бы и нет?" уколола Лэйни. "Он горячий. Ты горячая. Он молод. Ты молода. Просто пойди на это!"

"Он недавно развелся и у него ребенок. И я ..." Кейт вздохнула и попыталась понять, как это объяснить, не заставляя Лэйни подумать, что у нее были проблемы. "Я еще не восстановилась".

"Но ты прекрасно держишься," тихо ответила Лэйни. "Я знаю тебя. Ты выглядишь счастливой, Кейт, даже больше, чем когда была с Уиллом".

"Я счастлива", Кейт согласилась. "Но я не готова нырять в серьезные отношения, пока мой багаж все еще со мной, ты же понимаешь?"

Лэйни медленно кивнула и затихла, когда им оставались два здания до дома Кейт. Кейт удерживала свое внимание на дороге и старалась не обращать внимания на мелочный мысли в ее собственном сознании. Те мысли, которые советовали ей сказать: "Черт со всем этим, переключись на него". Но он не был готов. Также, как и она. И это не будет честно по отношению к Алексис, позволить всему разрушиться и сгореть, в ее жизни было не так много постоянно присутствующих взрослых. Кейт не хотела оставлять девочку, она не могла позволить, чтобы у нее отняли эту девочку, если ничего не получиться. О, черт, она слишком глубоко завязла в этом, не так ли?

Они добрались до дома Кейт и припарковались, поспешили внутрь, чтобы скрыться от небольшого дождя, синоптики обещали, что после него выходные на День памяти будут солнечными и идеально подходящими для празднования. Они зашли в лифт и стояли рядом, глядя на дверь.

"Ты же знаешь, что у каждого есть свой багаж", Лэйни предложила через минуту.

"Я знаю".

"И у него есть багаж".

"Я знаю", Кейт вздохнула.

"Может у вас будет общий багаж?" Лэйни спросила, когда двери открылись.

Кейт взглянула на нее, потом повернулась к двери, ковыряясь в замке, пока она пыталась найти способ, чтобы выразить то, что она хотела сказать. "У нас уже есть общий багаж ", она ответила, когда она открыла дверь.

"Да, как у друзей. Но ты могла бы иметь с ним общий багаж и по-прежнему делать это", Лэйни ответила с легкостью.

"Это все, о чем ты можешь думать?"

Лэйни обернулась и улыбнулся ей, когда они снимали обувь. "Иногда. Но я думаю, ты должна думать об этом чаще."

"Мне хорошо там, где мы с ним прямо сейчас. Мне нравится, где мы находимся".

"Я просто хочу сказать, что это могло бы быть лучше", Лэйни пожала плечами, в то время как Кейт проскользнула мимо нее, идя к себе в спальню и снимая с себя пистолет. "И ты определенно должна взять свой синий бикини."

"Лэйни!"

"Ой, ну же. Если ты не собираешься позволять ему это, по крайней мере, позволь ему хотя бы пофантазировать, девочка."

Кейт покачала головой и двинулась к своему шкафу, чтобы захватить свой чемодан. Ей не нужно было говорить Лэйни, что Рик уже достаточно о ней фантазировал, и говорил ей об этом. Ей не нужно было удовлетворять любопытство Лэйни и еще больше подливать масла в огонь.

Дорога к дому Рика собрала все пробки и Кейт провела большую часть времени, сосредоточив свое внимание на дороге, достаточно поразмышляв, куда она направляется, или что это все значит. Только когда она проезжала Саутгемптон, и движение на дороге стало свободнее, она поняла, что была на пути к пляжному дому Ричарда Касла, и она будет рядом с ним в купальнике в течение трех дней.

Она покачала головой, когда повернула и проехала гигантский дом, за которым виднелся Атлантический океан. У нее было ощущение такое же, как на вечеринке в честь Дня Рождения Рика - что-то среднее между захватывающим и чрезвычайно пугающим чувством.

Она повернула у указателя 302 и поехала вниз по длинной дороге, вокруг которой произрастали огромные клены и полевые цветы. Чайки летали над головой, и Кейт не могла удержаться от улыбки. Она пойдет на пляж, а после ужасного убийства накануне это была желанная смена обстановки.

Когда она подъехала к парковке, она была слишком впечатлена увиденным, чтобы думать о чем-нибудь другом. Дом был миниатюрной версией предыдущего, но по-прежнему был огромен. Белый, с большим парадным крыльцом, двухэтажный фасад, с белыми ставнями, окружающими каждое из больших окон. В нем не было гаража, но Кейт могла увидеть край бассейна, выступающий из-за левой стороны дома, рядом был небольшой коттедж, где вероятно был коттедж

Два больших клена стояли по обе стороны от крыльца и Кейт возилась с дверью машины, когда пыталась выйти, она заметила игру тени от листвы, наклонившейся каскадом над крыльцом.

"Я вступила в Сумеречную зону. И я говорю чепуху", пробормотала она, когда она обошла машину и вытащила свой чемодан. "И я говорю сама с собой. Замечательно".

"Кейт!" Она повернулась и засмеялась, когда Алексис практически скатилась с лестницы, одетая в маленький купальник, волосы забраны в высокий хвост. "Ты здесь!"

"Привет, Лекс", Кейт рассмеялась, когда Алексис обняла ее за талию. "Я вижу, ты уже готова идти купаться".

"Да! Но мы хотели дождаться тебя, чтобы встретить".

"Это было очень мило с вашей стороны", Кейт сказала ей, когда она обернула свою руку вокруг плеча девочки и они пошли к дому.

Рик вышел из открытой парадной двери и прислонился к дверному проему. На нем была белая футболка, синие с цветочным орнаментом шорты для купания, и большая счастливая улыбка. Рубашка была милой. Шорты были великолепными. И его улыбка ... нет, ей не стоило так далеко заходить.

"Ты сделала это", сказал он счастливо, когда они шли вверх по лестнице. Он протянул руку и схватил ее чемодан, тогда он наклонился и подарил ей долгий поцелуй в щеку. "Привет", он сказал, когда выпрямил спину и потянул чемодан из ее рук.

"Привет, мой рыцарь".

Он усмехнулся. "Конечно. Теперь заходи и давай я проведу маленькую экскурсию, пока Алексис не взорвалась от ожидания".

"Я не взорвусь, папочка", она фыркнула. "Но не слишком долго, ладно?"

Кейт и Рик засмеялись. "Я согласна на короткую экскурсию, пока что. Но ты должен позволить мне переодеться, прежде чем мы пойдем на пляж, хорошо?" Она хотела прикоснуться к шортам Рика. Они были слишком милыми.

"Что ты оденешь?" спросил он, провожая ее в просторное фойе, которое граничило с огромной гостиной, окруженное стенной из книжных полок. Гигантские окна в пол выходили на заднее крыльцо, и из них можно было видеть, как в конце участка частного пляжа начинался океан. Огромная дубовая лестница в середине гостиной закрывала другую часть пейзажа.

Кейт моргнула и осмотрелась вокруг в течение минуты, прежде чем вернуть свое внимание обратно к Рику, который смотрел на нее с надеждой. "Увидишь".

Он нахмурился, но пожал плечами. "Прекрасно. Алексис, почему бы тебе не пойти и не собрать пляжные игрушки, в то время как я отведу Кейт наверх в ее комнату, хорошо?"

Алексис кивнула и убежала в сторону больших, раздвижных стеклянных дверей, которые открывали вход во внутренний дворик. Рик свободной рукой взял руку Кейт и начал вести ее вверх по лестнице. Она чуть не споткнулась, когда смотрела на большую кухню с другой стороны лестницы, с ее огромной мраморной столешницей посреди нее.

"Этот дом…", выдохнула она, когда он довел ее до второго этажа. "Боже мой, он огромен".

Он повернулся, чтобы идти в обратном направлении, таким образом, он мог встретиться с ней глазами. "Слишком, да"?

Она рассмеялась. "Если бы я сказала, что да, что бы ты сделал?"

Он тряхнул головой, на мгновение замолчав. "Переехал, может быть. Но, это не так, верно?"

Переехал? Переехал? Она покачала головой. Она подумает об этом позже. "Это не так. Это просто ... Мои ... Мы снимали домик на пляже, когда я была ребенком, но он был не таким."

"Я знаю, это немного великоват для меня и Алексис, но он был доступен и тогда я купил его, я все еще надеялся на удачу, ты же знаешь?"

"Видимо," Кейт пробормотала, когда они проходили еще две комнаты, спальню и кабинет. Дом был экстравагантным, но, опять же, длинный белый коридор был наполнен фотографиями Рика и Алексис, наряду с различными картинами неизвестных художников, которые Рик, вероятно, приобрел в маленьких галереях.

"Так, это твоя комната", сказал он, когда они остановились в конце зала. Рядом с ней была еще только одна дверь, которая, как она предполагала, была хозяйской спальней.

Он провел ее внутрь, и Кейт глубоко вздохнула, когда она выглянула на огромные окна в противоположной части комнаты. Комната была в задней части дома и открывала перед ней панораму океана. Огромная, белая, королевских размеров кровать стояла перед окнами, и диван стоял в правом углу комнаты рядом с дверью, которая вела в ванную из белого кафеля.

Кровать выглядела греховно комфортно, с левой стороны располагался большой шкаф, а также комод и большой зеркальный туалетный столик.

"Хорошо?" спросил он, покачиваясь на своих ногах взад и вперед.

"Хорошо - еще мягко сказано", Кейт пробормотала, смотря, как он начал двигаться, чтобы поставить чемодан на небольшой диван. "Сколько людей здесь обычно бывает?"

Рик повернулся и подарил ей странный взгляд. "Только я, Алексис, и моя мама, как правило. Я купил его, когда я был ... с Мередит, поэтому иногда она устраивала большие вечеринки, но это было давно."

Кейт рассеянно кивнула, подошла и встала у окна, глядя на голубое небо и волны, пробегающие по океану.

"Вода все равно немного прохладная, но ты привыкнешь к ней", сказал он, подходя и вставая рядом с ней. "Хотя, если ты наденешь крошечный бикини, тебе может быть холоднее, чем мне", добавил он.

Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него. "Ты знаешь, тебе придется уйти, чтобы я могла переодеться, и ты сможешь узнать, прав ты или нет".

Он в мгновение исчез от нее, большая улыбка расплылась по его лицу, когда он закрывал дверь. "Мы будем на улице. Приходи встретиться с нами. Я возьму солнцезащитный крем и все остальное. Только принеси полотенце".

Кейт покачала головой и открыла свой чемодан, перебирая вещи, пока не нашла свой бикини. Это было не микро бикини, но он определенно был нескромный. Но она могла его носить рядом с ребенком. Она пожала плечами и пошла в ванную, чтобы переодеться, подальше от огромных окон, которые предоставляли Рику беспрепятственную возможность наблюдать, как она переодевается, если бы она осталась в комнате.

Ванная комната была удивительной. В ней была огромная ванна и душ в углу. Ванна была еще более глубокой, чем у нее дома, и душ над ней был съемный, с причудливой ручкой, на которой были различные настройки. Зеркало над раковиной было большое и с подсветкой, и даже унитаз выглядел дорого.

Она сняла с себя одежду и скользнула в бикини, пытаясь напомнить себе, что это были просто Рик и Алексис. Размер и экстравагантность дом не изменили людей в нем. И сам дом был парадоксом, огромный и дорогой, но украшенный детскими фотографиями и непонятными картинами. Книжные полки в гостиной были очень ей интересны, и Кейт уже с нетерпением ждала момента ,когда выберет книгу оттуда, чтобы открыть ее перед сном.

Она нашла пляжное полотенце, выложила его на свою кровать, она была так же комфортна, как выглядела. Кейт обернула полотенце вокруг своей талии, прежде чем схватить свои солнце защитные очки в белой оправе, которые она приобрела на блошином рынке, и спустилась вниз по лестнице.

Она прошла по гостиной и вышла во внутренний дворик, идя на звуки радостного смеха Алексис, которая бегала по песку. Бассейн находился позади в левой части, дальше за ним простирался пляж, ведущий прямо к океану. Она видела, что зонтик уже был поставлен в ожидании ее, Алексис и Рик уже брызгали друг друга стоя в волнах.

Она улыбнулась, когда шла по песку. Прошли годы, когда она в последний раз была на пляже, и она обнаружила, что она скучала по бризу и запаху океана. Песок был мягок под ее ногами, и солнце согревало ее спину, пока она не достигла зонтика. Она положила свое полотенце на одинокий пляжный стул, положила на покрывало свои солнцезащитные очки и взяла лосьон. Она начала наносить его на свою кожу, втирая его почти механически.

Она посмотрела на пару на краю океана и обнаружили, что Рик наблюдает за ней. Мгновение спустя он исчез, когда Алексис толкнула его, правильно воспользовавшись моментом, когда он отвлекся. Кейт рассмеялась, закончив втирать лосьон в свои ноги и живот. Затем, с ловкостью, которая, возможно, заставила Рика надуть свои губы, она намазала свою спину, втирая лосьон своими длинными гибкими руками в труднодоступные места.

Она убрала бутылку и постояла с минуту, глядя, как отец и дочь играют в воде. Она почти не могла поверить, что она на самом деле была здесь, на пляжной вилле. Не существовало тех слов, которыми можно было это описать. Она проводила выходные с ними. Что делало ее такой особенной? Дом был гигантский и люди ... они были такими хорошими людьми. Она знала, что она делала Алексис счастливой, и Рика тоже, но у нее бывали моменты усомниться в этом.

"Кейт!" Алексис позвала ее, вырывая из ее мыслей.

Она очистила свое сознание и побежала в сторону воды, пока она смотрела, как Рик схватил Алексис и бросил ее в волны. Кейт ускорилась и забежала в воду словно спринтер. Потом она завизжала и отскочила.

"Я же говорил, что будет холодно!" Рик сказал, когда он подошел к ней, Алексис повисла на одной из его рук, когда она плыла в воде. "Хороший купальник".

Она посмотрела на него, стоя по щиколотку в воде. Было очень холодно. Кроме того, Рик был без рубашки, и у нее были небольшие проблемы с тем, что она не могла отвезти свои глаза от его груди. Неужели он занимается? Он был не совсем качком, но у него была хорошая мускулатура; он выглядел хорошо. Он выглядел очень хорошо.

"Смотришь на то, что тебе нравиться?" добавил он, когда он достиг ее, стоя с Алексис в воде.

"Привет!" Алексис улыбнулась, обертывая свои холодные, мокрые руки вокруг живота Кейт.

Кейт издал вздох удивления и посмотрела на маленького чертенка. «Ты мокрая, Мисс Алексис".

"Здесь не так холодно", ответила девочка, отходя назад обратно в воду. "Особенно, когда ты ныряешь".

Кейт смотрел на нее, ошеломленно. Вода казалась ледяной. Потом она посмотрела на Рика, который теперь смотрел на нее с хищной улыбкой. "О, нет", она предупредила, отходя от него, когда он двинулся на нее. "Тебя лучше держаться подальше от меня, Ричард Кас ..."

Но она была не слишком осторожна, и прежде чем она успела моргнуть, он схватил ее на руки как невесту, и пошел глубже в воду, пока он не зашел по пояс. Его руки и грудь были холодными, и она извивалась, пытаясь вырваться, но поняла, что если сейчас она сделает это, она промокнет в любом случае.

«Ты злой», она сказала ему, встречаясь с его глазами.

"Здесь я вижу большую часть твоего тела", он ответил, проводя своей большой рукой по ее плечу.

Она щелкнула по его уху. "Рик".

"Что? Я не могу позволить себе полюбоваться красивой женщиной в заманчивом бикини?"

Кейт хмуро посмотрела на легкую улыбку на его лице. "Отпусти меня на суше."

"Ой, извини, не могу этого сделать", он ответил, принимая извиняющийся вид. "Каждый должен искупаться. Это традиция Каслов».

"Рик", она зарычала.

"Извини".

Затем он бросил ее в ледяную воду. Кейт стойко погрузилась в океанскую воду. Это было ужасно - озноб, холод и влага. Она вынырнула, брызгая слюной, и вытерла глаза, всю кожу на ее теле покрыли мурашки. А он просто стоял, улыбаясь ей.

"Ты сейчас погрузишься на дно, Ричард", она пригрозила, продвигаясь к нему, пока сама продолжала вздрагивать.

"Ой, я так боюсь", он рассмеялся.

Ну, она, конечно, не зря училась в Полицейской Академии. "Эй, Алексис", она позвала, ожидая, пока девочка сделает сальто в воде и посмотрит из воды. "Посмотри на это!"

Потом обернула свою ногу вокруг его, сбив Рика с ног. Он упал назад в воду с всплеском и Кейт с Алексис засмеялись. Девочка приблизилась, плавая рядом с Кейт, пока они ждали, когда он вынырнет. Когда он этого не сделал, Кейт стала искать его в воде, опасаясь, что, возможно здесь было слишком мелко, и он ударился головой. Но тогда, когда все ее тело наклонилось вперед, он бросился на них, и она поняла, что он может быть достойным соперником.

Они провели большую часть дня плавая и играя в воде, пока Алексис не замерзла, и они решили выйти и строить замки из песка. У Рика было самое богатое воображением, но замки Алексис и Кейт были более надежными, с укрепленными стенами и двором.

"Ты знаешь, что моя мама и я обычно делали?" она просила Алексис, когда они вносили последние штрихи на своем замке, в то время как Рик отдыхал на песке, рукой прикрывая глаза в драматическом протесте, что они объединились против него

"Что?" Алексис спросила, глядя на Кейт с широко раскрытыми глазами.

"Мы ловили раков-отшельников и держали их в нашем замке, пока не наставало время обеда." То, что побудило ее воспоминания, было выше ее понимания. Но Алексис выглядела заинтриговано, и она вдруг просто почувствовала, что поступила правильно, что рассказала, правильно, что поделилась с ней.

"Правда?"

"Да", Кейт ответила, вспоминая часы которые они потратили, ища крабов, и затем наблюдали за ними в замке, который выглядел замечательно, подобный тому, что она и Алексис только что построили. "И тогда мы возвращали их обратно, но это было весело".

"Мы можем сделать так же?" спросила Алексис.

Кейт одарила ее улыбкой. Прошла вечность с тех пор как она последний раз делала что-то подобное. Она чувствовала, как тепло окутывает ее, потому что она поделилась с ней своей традицией.

"Конечно," она улыбалась, вставая и отряхивая себя от песка, протягивая руку Алексис. "Рик, хочешь начать готовить обед, пока мы ловим крабов? И тогда мы смогли бы поесть здесь, пока мы наблюдаем за ними?"

Она повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него и нашла его уже наблюдающим за ней, его взгляд был мягким, и улыбка играла на его губах. "Звучит неплохо", он сказал ей, его синие глаза заблестели. "Повеселитесь ребята".

Алексис усмехнулась в то время, как Кейт вернула улыбку Рику. Он встал и направился к дому, его походка была легкой и непринужденной. Кейт схватила ведерко и снова повернулась к Алексис, что бы позволить ей утащить себя в воду.

"Ты делала это со своей мамой?" спросила она через несколько минут, когда они остановились, и стали искали крабов в скалах, которые оказались там после отлива.

"Да", Кейт ответила, взяв в руки крупного краба. "Вот неплохой."

"Ох!" Алексис воскликнула, протягивая руки и складывая их так, чтобы Кейт могла положить его в ее руки. "Он такой большой, и он меня щекочет!" она визжала и хихикала, когда он ползал по ее рукам.

"Он хороший", Кейт ответила, осматриваясь вокруг. "И у меня есть еще один. И того у нас их уже семь", добавила она, считая крабов уже сидящих в ведерке с водой.

"Сколько нам еще нужно?"

"Ну, это зависит от того сколько ты хочешь?" Кейт спросила, наблюдая, как Алексис аккуратно опускает краба в ведерко.

Алексис уставилась на крабов, а затем посмотрела на Кейт. "Еще двух"?

Кейт кивнула и снова взяла девочку за руку, когда они шли по кромке воды. "Тебе весело?" спросила она.

Алексис кивнула, и посмотрела на нее. "Мне действительно приятно быть с тобой здесь".

"Я весело провожу время. Я рада быть здесь", честно ответила Кейт.

"Иногда становиться одиноко, ведь здесь только я и папа. Это большой дом".

"Да, очень большой дом", Кейт согласилась, чувствуя, что ее сердце немного сжимается из-за задумчивой грусти в голосе Алексис.

"Я иногда скучаю по мамочке, когда мы здесь", призналась девочка. "Она раньше приезжала с нами".

"Мне очень жаль, что твоя мама далеко", Кейт сказала ей, сжимая ее руку.

"Я тоже", Алексис кивнула. "Я хотела бы, чтобы она чаще приезжала ко мне." Она отпустила руки Кейт и нагнулась, чтобы поднять еще одного краба, поместив его в ведерко. "Но она слишком занята. Работа намного важнее".

Кейт посмотрела на девочку, которая смотрела вниз на воду, одной рукой скручивая завязки своего розово-коричневого купальника, другой держалась за шею. Кейт опустился на колени, не обращая внимания на обжигающе холодную воду, и протянула руку, чтобы поднять лицо Алексис.

«Работа никогда не будет важнее тебя", сказала она серьезно, наблюдая за недоверием и протестом, искрящимся в глазах Алексис "Твоя мама занята, но это не значит, что ты не важна для нее."

Алексис кивнула через мгновение, но Кейт могла сказать, что она на самом деле не верит ей. Она бы убила эту женщину, или ударила бы ее при первой же возможности.

"Я знаю", добавила Алексис.

"Я не думаю, что ты правда так думаешь," честно сказала Кейт. "Но знаешь, кто ты? Ты самая важная вещь в жизни своего папы, и твоя мама любит тебя, очень любит. Не сомневайся в этом, хорошо?"

Алексис посмотрела на нее, изучая ее. "Я важна для тебя?" спросила она очень тихо.

"Ах, милая", Кейт вздохнула, ставя ведерко на песок позади них, освободив руки, чтобы заключить девочку в свои объятия. "Ты тоже самая важная вещь в моей жизни", прошептала она, "и я тебя очень люблю. Не сомневайтесь в этом."

Алексис крепко обняла ее и уткнулась лицом в шею Кейт. Кейт гладила ее по спине и пыталась понять, что только что произошло. Они говорили о Мередит, и вдруг она обнадежила Алексис, что любит ее, и что девочка была самым важным в ее жизни. Это не было ложью. Кейт знала, что в ее жизни не существовало ничего важнее, чем ее отношения с Алексис, и она поделилась с ней с этим, и она бы все бросила, если бы Алексис в ней нуждалась. Она знала это. Она знала это уже долгое время.

Но знать об этом и говорить это ребенку были две разные вещи. Но, опять же, не все ли равно? Если это была правда, Алексис заслужила ее знать. И теперь она сделала это, и Кейт была разбита видом хрупкой девочки, цепляющейся за ее шею.

"Ты хочешь положить крабов в замок?" спросила она несколько минут спустя.

"Ок," пробормотала Алексис.

Она отпустила и Кейт встала, предлагая девочке свою руку. Вместе они пошли обратно к берегу, где Рик ждал их, тарелка с гамбургерами стояла на столике, который он принес. Они дошли до него и Кейт улыбнулась, когда он протянул ей полиэтиленовый мешок.

"Я подумал, что это поможет сохранить для них влагу."

"Спасибо", Кейт ответила, встав на колени, когда передала ведерко Алексис, которое она держала. Девочка обняла ее обеими руками, приблизившись, и смотрела, сосредоточив свое внимание на том, как Кейт положила полиэтиленовый мешок во внутреннем дворике замка, создавая небольшой изолированный бассейн. "Хорошо, налей сюда воду, Лекс".

Алексис сделал так, как ее попросили, и в течение минуты, у них получился загон для крабов. "Это круто", сказала Алексис, обращаясь к Кейт с улыбкой.

Сердце Кейт успокоилось от того, что девочка улыбалась снова, и она кивнула. "Я всегда любила делать это."

"Ты часто бывала на пляже, когда ты была маленькой?" Алексис спросила, когда она позволила Рику вытереть ее руки дезинфицирующей салфеткой. Он передал одну для Кейт.

"Спасибо. Да, мы часто это делали", сказала она Алексис. "У моего папы был друг, который арендовал нам дом в Джерси. Нам было очень весело."

Они сели вместе на одеяло, и Рик передал им каждой по тарелке с гамбургером и стакан лимонада. "Кушать подано".

"Спасибо, Рик," сказала Кейт, когда она устроилась на одеяле и откусила кусочек. "У тебя получился замечательный гамбургер. Признайся, что ты не можешь приготовить?"

"Шоколадно-ореховые пирожные", он и Алексис ответили вместе.

"Правда?" Кейт рассмеялась.

"Папочка готовил их один раз и приехали пожарные", ей сказала Алексис.

Кейт поперхнулась, когда она откусила от своего гамбургера, и пришлось на секунду задержать дыхание, чтобы не задохнуться. "Правда?"

"Я только отошел от шока", Рик пробормотал. "Достаточно сказать, что они не были счастливы."

Кейт только покачала головой и улыбнулась, когда Алексис откинулась на ее ноги. "А что ты делала, Лекс?"

"Мы стояли на улице с бабулей и смеялись", ответила она. "Мамочке не было так весело."

Кейт взглянула на Рика на мгновение, чтобы увидеть, что его лицо изменилось на секунду, прежде чем он снова оживился. "Верно! Она нанесла на лицо много крема, не так ли?"

Алексис кивнула. "А потом кто-то заснял ее".

"О, Боже, да, это была не лучшая неделя для нас", признался он.

"Ты наносишь крем, когда ложишься спать, Кейт?" Алексис спросила, развернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

"Нет", Кейт ответила, наморщив свое лицо, подумав об этом. Бе. "Я не наношу много косметики, так что мне это не нужно".

"Тебе не нужен макияж," сказал Рик прикоснувшись к ней.

Она взглянула на него. "Спасибо".

"Я согласна", добавила Алексис. "И таким образом, ты сможешь посмеяться со мной, когда папа сделает это снова."

Кейт переводила взгляд на их лица. Невозможно было выиграть у этих двоих. Она уже не ходила по краю. Она уже застряла в этом слишком глубоко, заняла место в их жизни, и она не собиралась возвращаться к прежней жизни, заканчивая это .

"Я согласна", сказала она после паузы. "Я определенно буду смеяться."

Воскресенье прошло так же, как и суббота. Кейт проснулась к большому завтраку, готовившемуся внизу, Алексис и Рик передвигались с привычной легкостью. Она обнаружила, что когда она вошла, чтобы помочь им, она подходила к ним. Не было неловкости, ей было просто комфортно, передавать ингредиенты и двигаться рядом с Риком, когда они вместе готовили омлет и вафли.

Затем они провели весь день на улице, разделяя свое время между бассейном и океаном, играя в салки, играя в фрисби, и загорая. Ну, Кейт загорала, а Алексис подрожала ей, и Рик провел огромное количество времени, смотря на задницу Кейт. Она пристально смотрела на него, но он отказывался сдаваться, и смотрел на нее в упор, "У тебя прекрасное тело, Кейт. Я буду восхищаться им. Тебе нравиться мое, я это вижу. Смирись с этим. Тем более, в любом случае, ты скоро устанешь предостерегать меня ".

В этом не было ни чего плохого, получить такую оценку. И через некоторое время, она перестала беспокоиться о нем. Это было только между ними. Она и не заметила, как они стали маленькой командой. Она вписалась в их жизнь, как третья часть маленькой команды, и, когда она была с ними, это не было странно. И если она все время будет продолжать представить это странным, она может разрушить это, верно? Она не могла погубить себя, не так ли?

Кейт смотрела на океан, обняв свои колени руками. На веранде было тихо, и она купалась в лунном свете, который пробивался над ней через листву. Сам пляж растянулся бледной и мягкой полосой в светлую ночь, и Кейт сделала глубокий вдох чистого воздуха. Было тихо, и она была довольна, что позволила себе потеряться в собственных мыслях.

Она услышала скрип за своей спиной, а затем мягкие шаги босых ног, двигающихся по деревянному полу в столовой.

"Кейт"?

"Я здесь", она спокойно отозвалась. Как он всегда знал, где ее найти?

"Эй," пробормотал он, перешивая через большие раздвижные стеклянные двери, выходящие во внутренний дворик. "Почему ты не спишь?"

"Не могу уснуть", она пожала плечами, поворачивая голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. "А ты?"

"Я еще не ложился," ответил он, садясь рядом с ней. Он никогда не упускал любую возможность, чтобы сократить пространство между их телами, и он сидел, соприкасаясь с ней своим бедром. Кейт не была против этого: было немного прохладно, и тонкие хлопковые штаны, которые она одела, не слишком согревали ее тело. "Набросал несколько заметок для Деррека".

"Что-нибудь хорошее?" спросила она. Она еще не призналась ему, что она была большим преданным поклонником его творчества. И в такие моменты, когда он говорил о его писательской работе, ей казалось, что это долгий сон и она вот-вот должна проснуться.

"Ничего", вздохнул он. "И Джина оторвет мне за это голову".

"Ты справишься", сказала она с уверенностью. Он был тих и гораздо менее дерзок поздно ночью. "Ты уже делал это, сколько у тебя, десять бестселлеров?"

"Это забавно, что ты думаешь, что следующий будет таковым", он мрачно засмеялся. "Но благодарю".

"О, ну же, верните мне самоуверенного Ричарда Касла".

"Сейчас 3 утра. Я больше не могу играть", проворчал он.

"Хм", ответила она, оглядываясь на океан. Он был такой мирный и спокойный по ночам. Действительно уже было так поздно?

"Почему ты не можешь уснуть?" спросил он через несколько минут, одна из его рук легла на ее колено, тайком проскользнув под ее локтем, чтобы покоиться на нем, его рука обжигала ее через ткань пижамы.

Ее отец. Ее мать. Большая холодная пустая кровать. Проблемы Алексис с Мередит. Постоянные прикосновения и ласка Рика. Сцены убийства. "Я просто не могу избавиться от мыслей», ответила она после короткой паузы. Как она могла объяснить, сколько было жужжания в ее голове?

"Ты думаешь о своем отце?" Рик тихо спросил ее, нежно сжав ее колено. "Он недавно звонил, не так ли?"

"Для нашего воскресного разговора, ..да," ответила Кейт.

"Все ли в порядке?"

Все ли в порядке? Ее отец звучал далеким, и одиноким, не то, что бы он когда-либо звучал счастливым. А это, в сочетании со звонком в начале недели, заставило ее забеспокоиться. Не было ничего существенного в том, что он говорил сегодня вечером, когда он позвонил, и ей пришлось оставить Рика и Алексис в гостиной, смотрящих одну из серий "Земли до начала времен".

Он только позволил ей задавать ему вопросы, вытягивая из нее информацию. как нервы из корневого канала. В этом не было ничего плохого, он собирался завтра к Алану, пойти на рыбалку, а потом ему предстояла целая рабочая неделя. Но в его голосе было что-то. Она просто не могла понять, что это было. Он долго хорошо держался, а со всем, что произошло, она волновалась.

Она оглянулась на Рика и нашла его смотрящим на нее с простой заботой на лице, его тело излучает тепло рядом с ней, когда он выводил мягкие круги на ее коленной чашечке, его рука соприкасалась с ее. Она до сих пор обнимала свои колени.

Она задержала дыхание, вынужденная рассказать ему о части своего прошлого. Она должна выяснить, в нем было то, что ее заставляло захотеть сделать это. "Мои родители женаты почти тридцать лет ... или были бы, в этом месяце".

"Ох, Кейт," вздохнул Рик.

"И, это просто ... это не так, как день рождения или годовщина ... ты понимаешь. Но, это еще один день, который больше никогда не повторится". Он отдернул руку, и она на мгновение впала в замешательство, пока она не почувствовала, что он обернул свои руки вокруг нее и потянул ее к себе, обнимая ее, пока она находила в себе силы, чтобы продолжить. "Но для моего отца это было всегда что-то значимое. Он приносил цветы и шоколад, и они ходили на танцы".

"Похоже, он знал как избаловать твою маму," прошептал Рик.

Кейт печально улыбнулась. "Да. У нее всегда была та потрясающая улыбка, когда она просыпалась, и он с цветами ждал ее на кровати. Мне практически стало плохо в День матери, потому что я знала, что мне нереально конкурировать с моим папой".

"Я уверен, что твоя мама любила твои цветы на День матери."

"Да," Кейт вздохнула. "Но это было не то же самое. Я знаю это сейчас". У ее мамы всегда была особая улыбка для Кейт, улыбка, которая могла осветить комнату. Но для ее отца, у нее была улыбка, которая могла осветить небо.

"Ты беспокоишься о нем?" Рик спросил тихо несколько минут спустя, вытягивая Кейт из воспоминаний о том, как она смотрела на родителей, кружившихся в вальсе вокруг их гостиной под Фрэнка Синатру.

Кейт кивнула и склонила голову к его плечу. "Он так хорошо держался в этом году, но скоро их годовщина, и это это всего лишь несколько месяцев до ее дня рождения, а потом годовщина ее смерти, и ..." ее дыхание стало частым, когда в ее глазах кольнули иголки. Она не хотела плакать. Но она дошла до точки, где она не могла говорить о своей мама без слез. Она не могла.

Рик сжал своей рукой ее плече, и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб. "Я сожалею", прошептал он.

Кейт потянулась за его свободной рукой и переплела их пальци вместе. "Спасибо", ответила она. "Мне было хорошо быть здесь", честно добавила она. Это было правдой. Отвлекаться на Алексис и Рика, при условии, что потом она уделит достаточно внимания своему отцу, это было подобно лету, после которого всегда наступала осень. И только ночью, когда Алексис и Рик спали, жесткие реалии возвращались. Она ворочалась и переворачивалась всю субботнюю ночь.

"Я рад", он сказал ей, опершись своей щекой об верхушку ее головы. "Нам нравится, что ты здесь с ними. Алексис просила меня, чтобы я заставил тебя остаться на все лето."

Кейт рассмеялась, а затем вздохнула. "Очень заманчиво", ответила она. "Но я должна работать. Большинство из нас не могут себе называть бессонницу "мозговым штурмом ", как обычно ты это делаешь".

"Побольше сострадания. Но если у тебя будет еще одна возможность, ты должны вернуться - провести здесь еще одни выходные."

"Это было бы здорово", прошептала она, ее голова становилась тяжелой и ее тело расслабилось рядом с ним. Тихие приливы и отливы океана и тепло Рика, обнимающего ее, наконец дали ей осознание того, насколько она истощена.

"Мне кажется, я тебя усыпил", он усмехнулся.

Кейт покачала головой напротив ее щеки. Она не хотела двигаться. "Я не сплю."

"Ой, ну же. Алексис пытается меня провести так каждый раз. На самом деле, я думаю, что ты научилась этому у нее".

"Я не лгу," она лгала. Она медленно засыпала на его плече, но только пока она не хотела двигаться. Ей было настолько удобно, и в ее затуманенном перед сном состоянии, она не была выше признания, что ей нравилось чувствовать руку Рика вокруг ее плеч , и его пальцы переплетенные с ее.

"Хорошо. Еще пять минут", пробормотал он.

"М-кей", ответила она, немного к нему прижимаясь. Она, наверное, пожалеет об этом утром, когда он одарит ее "знающей" улыбкой, а затем будет использовать любую возможность, какую он сможет только найти, чтобы прикоснуться к ней. Но, опять же, будет ли она на самом деле сожалеть об этом?

Они должны понять сами себя в ближайшее время. Он подарил ей еще один поцелуй в лоб, и его рука еще крепче прижала ее к себе. Они позволяли так много свободы, от держания за руки в общественных местах, до сидения в лунном свете по середине ночи. Она не возражала, ей это нравилось. Но границы уже были размыты, и она прекрасно понимала, что они не были готовы сделать последний шаг на встречу к друг другу. Это бы все испортило.

Она не хотела отказываться от этого, но она не знала, как сохранить то, что у них было и не смотреть, как все сгорит, прежде чем они смогут поймать фитиль.

"Эй. Я чувствую, как ты думаешь", прошептал он.

"Заткнись", пробормотала она.

"Тогда не думай так громко", рассмеялся он. "Хочешь поделиться?"

"Не сейчас", ответила она тихо. Сонная и затуманенная на его плече - это было не подходящим временем, чтобы говорить об их отношениях.

"Все получится," сказал он через несколько минут.

Она не знала, говорил ли он о ее папе, или об их отношениях, или о том, что Алексис крепко привязалась к Кейт, так как после их охоты на крабов, казалось, ей не хотелось говорить о возвращении Кейт в город на следующий день.

Она надеялась, что он был прав. Прав во всем.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Преступники пришли вместе с жарой. Они выползали от аллей до пожарных лестниц. Они плавали на речных паромах. Они прятались в шкафах в кондиционируемых помещениях. Они охотились на слабых и одурманенных. Они искали потерявшихся детей, убегающих одних в парк. Они нападали на подростков в позднее время из-за отменны учебного комендантского часа. Они нападали. Они резали. Они стреляли. Они убивали.

А для убойного отдела 12-го участка Нью-Йоркского Департамента Полиции рост убийств достиг угрожающих размеров. Кейт обнаружила, что она была занята как никогда прежде. Она оставалась допоздна каждую ночь, и возвращалась домой, когда заставляло время. Она похудела из-за жары и постоянного движения, передвигаясь по городу в форме, потливость уносила калории прочь. Под ее глазами сформировались темные круги. И темные круги появились у них всех. Даже Лэйни выглядела усталой.

Когда она в последний раз видела Мэдисон, она вынудила Кейт взять три чашки кофе, молочный коктейль и тарелку картофеля фри. Это ничего не улучшило, но, по крайней мере, Кейт было чем заняться в свой выходной день. Рик и Алексис еще были в Хэмптонсе, сейчас было семь вечера пятница, середина июля, Кейт больше всего на свете хотела оказаться там с ними.

Алексис звонила практически каждый день, и Кейт получала от нее полную информацию о происходящем. Она знала все о пляже, и о бассейне, и маленькой девочке, живущей вниз по улице, с которой Алексис подружилась. Марта нашла возможность навестить их в первую неделю июля, и Кейт была благодарна ей за это. Было приятно с нетерпением ждать их звонки в течение дня, но это не могло заменить возможность видеть их несколько раз в неделю. И это не помогало, потому что каждый заканчивался сердечным: "Я скучаю по тебе".

Прежде она надеялась вырваться к ним еще раз, но это был тяжелый месяц, состоявший из тяжелых дел, обрушивающихся на них одно за другим, и никто не успевал отдохнуть. Она пропустила три своих выходных дня. Она не сказала это Рику, но он знал, что-то было в ее голосе, когда он звонил ей каждый вечер в 22 часа. Она не разговаривала с Алексис каждый день, но Рик в обязательном порядке звонил каждый вечер. Иногда они просто обменивались быстрым «Привет», в другие вечера они разговаривали до поздней ночи, или пока Кейт не засыпала. А засыпала она неприличное количество раз, но он был достаточно любезен, чтобы не дразнить ее по этому поводу слишком много.

Кейт вздохнула и повернула свою шею, оглядываясь на Эспозито, который пил свою пятую чашку кофе за день. Он встретился с ее глазами и шумно вздохнул.

"Как ты думаешь, мы могли попросить сюда профинансировать нам раскладушки? Это было бы более эффективно, чем возвращаться домой, чтобы получить новый вызов в середине ночи."

"Зачем останавливаться?" Кейт ответила, закрыв файл в ящике своего стола. "Почему бы просто не создать целый квартирный комплекс как пристрой к участку? Мы все могли бы быть одной большой счастливой семьей." Она оглянулась снова и нашла его смотрящим на нее, его взгляд был близок к озабоченному. "Что?"

"Ничего", он пожал плечами. "Это отстой."

Она выразительно кивнула. "Это отстой."

"Ну, я хотел бы поговорить об менее "отстойных" вещах". Они посмотрели наверх и обнаружили Монтгомери, стоящего перед их столами.

Кейт с Эспозито тут же выпрямились, переглянувшись друг с другом. "Это не отстойно, мы на самом деле имели ввиду, как нам повезло оказаться здесь и прославлять нашу форму в таком замечательном отделе как убойный", попробовал Эспозито.

Кейт закатила глаза и встретилась со взглядом капитана. Было бесполезно скрывать от него, что они были совершенно несчастны. Можно было услышать даже как ругается и отплевывается Джейкобс после места преступления, а он был самым спокойным во всем участке. Все были уставшими и измотанными.

"Вы получаете отгулы, потому что эта неделя действительно была отстойной", улыбнулся Монтгомери, позволив этим Эспозито откинуться на спинку своего кресла. "Именно поэтому мне нужно, чтобы вы убрались отсюда".

"Сэр?" изумленно спросила Кейт.

"Идите домой. Отдохните на выходных. Навестите свои семьи, родителей, или кто у вас там есть. У нас есть вторая команда, которая видела меньше по сравнению с вами, так что позволим им принять жару на себя в течение нескольких дней".

"Вы уверены?" Кейт спросила, а Эспозито и Капровски опасно на нее посмотрели. Она прищурилась, глядя на них, пока не оглянулась на Монтгомери.

"Беккет, если ты не уйдешь, я мог бы сделать тебе особое предложение - освободить для тебя место в камере, чтобы там ты немного отдохнула".

"Мы очень благодарны", перебил Эспозито "Благодарю вас, сэр".

"Да, спасибо, сэр", добавила Кейт.

"Не за что. Теперь идите", сказал он ласково, прежде чем повернулся и побрел обратно в свой кабинет.

Эспозито усмехнулся и Капровски устало потянулась. "Слава Богу, сегодня пятница!" сказал он счастливо, прибираясь на своем столе и очищающе проведя руками по своему лицу. "Настоящие выходные."

"Планируешь чем-нибудь заняться, Беккет?" Капровски спросила, перегнувшись через спинку рабочего кресла, ее вьющиеся волосы, спадали в неопрятном беспорядке.

"Может быть", Кейт пожала плечами. "Может, навещу своего папу. Он спрашивал меня об этом", добавила она, когда бросила свой последний файл в ящик. "А ты"?

"Поеду к своим родителям. Они заманивали меня к себе в течение нескольких месяцев", вздохнула она. "Но это будет здорово".

"Эспозито"? Кейт спросила, когда она кивнула Капровски.

"Вечеринка!" Он ответил с энтузиазмом. "Вы обе можете заниматься семейными делами, но я сваливаю отсюда. Увидимся в понедельник."

С этими словами он встал и выбежал из участка. Капровски покачала головой и помахала Кейт, когда пошла поговорить с одним из офицеров. Кейт потянулась и позволила небольшой улыбке появиться на своем лице. Свободный уик-энд, будто благословение. Она собрала свои вещи и встала, набирая своего отца по телефону, когда она вышла из-за стола и стала ждать лифт. Все улыбались, или восклицали, или резко падали в свои кресла, расслабленные, с облегчением и легкостью.

"Алло?"

"Привет, пап", Кейт ответила с улыбкой. "Как дела?"

"Я здорово!" ответил ее отец. Кейт сделала паузу, когда она потянулась к кнопке первого этажа.

"Ты"? спросила она подозрительно. Голос у него был действительно счастливым. Но он никогда не звучал так.

"Да я", восторженно ответил он. "Собираюсь завтра выйти на лодке с Аланом".

"О".

"Да. Это будет здорово. В этот раз мы поймаем больше рыбы, правда, Ал"?

Она слышала, как кто-то громко засмеялся на том конце провода. "Звучит очень весело, папа," сказала она ему. Это было просто исключение. Он был просто ... она не могла понять, что это было, но он звучал так неправильно, так не похоже на самого себя. Не то, чтобы она не хотела, чтобы он был счастлив ... "Ты звучишь бодро, папа."

"Я чувствую себя бодрым, Кэйти", ответил он. "Когда я смогу тебя увидеть?"

"Прямо сейчас, если хочешь," она сказала ему, когда начала искать свои ключи. "Капитан дал нам выходные на весь уикенд."

"Звучит неплохо!"

"Хорошо," она медленно ответила. "Я буду у тебя через десять минут".

"Замечательно. Увидимся". Он нажал отбой. Он звучал, так как обычно, когда ... до ... но это вообще не имело никакого смысла. Их годовщина только прошла, и он звучал ужасно в тот день, настолько, что она хотела сократить смену, но он уверил ее, что он в порядке, что ему даже лучше в этом году. И, как идиотка, она позволила себе упустить это, слишком занятая смертью городского клерка, чтобы уделить ему должное внимание.

Она села в машину и выехала из гаража, охваченная тревогой о пробках в середине дня из-за периода отпусков. Ей не нравилось это. Она чувствовала, что что-то не так. И всякий раз, когда она это чувствовала, думая о своем отце, происходило что-то плохое. После такого месяца, Кейт не была уверена, что она сможет иметь дело с чем-нибудь плохим. Но беспокойство не помогало ей, и ожидать худшее было несправедливо, даже если голос из темного уголка ее подсознания шептал, что он еще не доказал ей, что она может рассчитывать на лучшее. Ее отец был не преступником, он был невиновным, пока его вина не была доказана. Кейт ненавидела себя за это, но прямо сейчас он был виновен, пока не докажет свою невиновность, и залог был высок.

Она припарковала свою машину через дорогу от его дома, куда он переехал после того, как она поступила в академию. Новое место, без каких-либо воспоминаний на стенах, или на краске, или потолке. Она поначалу ненавидела это, он будто выводил пятна с ковра, дома она не чувствовал себя как дома. Но потом она поняла, что ей так же мало хотелось оставаться в доме ее детства, как и ему.

Она вошла в чопорное современное здание и поднялась по двум пролетам до его этажа. Она глубоко вздохнула, когда открыла дверь и вошла в пустой современный холл. Здесь все всегда чувствовалось стерильным, как будто квартиры сами пытались забыть - пытаясь все исправить при помощи белых и бежевых цветов.

Она набралась сил, и постучала в его дверь, услышав громкий смех, приближающийся к ней. Через некоторое время ее отец открыл дверь с кривой усмешкой и живот Кейт сжался.

"Кэйти!" Он просиял и потянул ее в объятия. От него сильно пахло алкоголем, и когда она разомкнула объятия, то смогла увидеть Алана за столом, раскрытая упаковка пива стояла перед ним на столе среди разбросанных карт.

"Папа", сказала она, когда тот ввел ее внутрь. "Пап, ты пьян?"

"Нет, нет", он махнул головой. Он выглядел ужасно. Щеки у него пожелтели, а глаза ввалились, и Алан, Боже, проклятый Алан, просто сидел там. "Я не пьян."

"Но ты пьешь", тихо сказала она. Ее сердце разрывалось, оно было разбито. Нет, он не мог этого сделать. Он так хорошо держался. В течение многих месяцев. Почему именно сейчас?

"Кэйти", сказал он, оглядываясь на нее. Она стояла, не шелохнувшись у самой двери, ее руки сжались в кулаки. Она чувствовала, что она ожесточенно стиснула свою челюсть, держа свои эмоции под контролем. "Кэйти, не злись".

"Не злись?" она усмехнулась. "Ты сказал мне менее двух недель назад, что у тебя все хорошо, папа. Ты обещал мне, что ты будешь в порядке. Ты сказал мне не приезжать к тебе!"

"Я в порядке", сказал он быстро. "Я в порядке, не так ли, Алан?"

Но Алан не смотрел ей в глаза. "С тобой не все в порядке, папа," зашипела Кейт. "Ты обещал мне, что ты сможешь сделать это в этот раз". Он встретил ее взгляд и Кейт в страхе боролась, сдерживая свои слезы. Она хотела, что-нибудь бросить. Это было несправедливо. Он должен был это сделать. Он должен был стать лучше.

"Я пытался, Кэйти", сказал он тихо.

"Нет, папа. Я пыталась. Я пыталась верить тебе, и черт, я верила! Я думала, тебе становиться лучше и что я получу своего папу назад, но я была не права".

"Я до сих пор ..."

"Нет! Я знаю, тебе больно, папа. Черт, мне тоже больно. Но я продолжаю жить!" Она хотела быть рациональной, тихой и спокойной, но она просто не могла. Боли было слишком много.

"Я не ..."

" И ты просто сидел здесь, позволяя ему!" она повернулась к Алану. "Как ты можешь сидеть там и наблюдать, как он это делает?"

"Кэтрин ..."

"Нет!" она посмотрела на крупного мужчину за карточным столом отца. "Ты не можешь называть меня так, как будто я ребенок, когда ты один позволил моему отцу снова опуститься вниз в эту дыру".

Алан замолчал и Кейт снова повернулся к отцу. "Я все еще твой папа, Кэйти".

"Ты мой отец, но я хочу обратно своего ПАПУ! ", она ответила честно, чувствия, как одинокая слеза скользит по ее щеке. "Когда он вернется, передай ему, чтобы он позвонил мне. До тех пор не тревожь меня. Я не могу смотреть, как ты снова делаешь это."

"Кейт", сказал он жалобно, но она не станет этого делать.

Она не могла еще раз слушать его обещание стать лучше. Она начала надеяться, что он вернется. Она поверила ему, так же как и любой другой, и каждый раз, когда он падал, она ломалась немного больше. И этого было слишком много. Всего этого было слишком много.

Но он все еще был ее отцом, и у нее не было решимости посмотреть ему в глаза и вычеркнуть его из своей жизни, независимо от того, насколько ей этого хотелось. "Позвони мне через месяц, папа, и мы поговорим".

Он кивнул, опустив свое впалое лицо. "Мне очень жаль, Кэйти".

"Мне тоже", сказала она ему, прежде чем повернулась и пошла к двери, тихонько закрыв ее за своей спиной.

Она сумела сохранить уверенную походку, удерживая сердитые слезы, которые размывали ее виденье. Она делала это, пока шла до лестничной клетки. Затем она с силой распахнула дверь, позволяя ей самой захлопнуться за ней. Он сползла по стене на пол, обхватив себя руками и тихо рыдала. Она не могла поверить, что снова погрузилась в это. Снова.

Гнев обратился к печали, печаль обратилась к жалости к себе, жалость к себе обратилась к неуверенности в себе - нити ее эмоций путались в голове, пока она не выпрямилась, делая несколько больших глотков воздуха. Она позволила своим ногам направить ее вниз по лестнице, когда она пыталась блокировать изображения своего отца и заменить их одним из тех, что она запомнила месяц назад, когда он был здоровым и нормальным. Она вытерла свое лицо и помчалась через вестибюль, игнорируя взгляды, которые получала.

Она перешла улицу и села в свою машину. Она не могла иметь с этим дело. Она не могла сделать это снова. Она не могла позволить своему отцу сделать так, чтобы она снова рассыпалась. Это было несправедливо. Ей было всего 23, и это он был ее родителем, а не наоборот. Она съехала с обочины и начала ехать. Она потянулась к кольцу под ее рубашкой и продела через него свой мизинец, размышляя, наблюдает ли ее мать за ними. Гордилась бы она ею за ее уход? Была бы она в ярости на нее за ее побег?

Была ли она права, что ушла? Должна ли она была остаться и отрезвить его, как она делала это много раз раньше? Но если она вытягивала его каждый раз, тогда не была ли она настолько же плохой, как Алан, который сидел и наблюдал, как он напивается до беспамятства? Она покачала головой и выехала на шоссе, позволяя своим глазам и рефлексам сосредоточиться на движении вокруг нее, в то время как ее разум не понимал, что ему нужно делать.

Она не могла продолжать наблюдать за его разрушением. Это разрушало ее, и она провела слишком много времени, беспокоясь о нем. И ей было достаточно себя - у нее было достаточно своих проблем. Она все еще была сломана, и высохшие слезы на ее щеках и бессонные ночи были достаточным доказательством этого. Но она хотела, исправить их обоих. И так она ему поверила, даря надежду на хорошее там, где должны была быть скептиком. Это была ее награда.

Автомобили гудели вокруг нее, и она медленно поехала, зажатая между машин, едва ли обращая на это внимания. Все, что она видела, были ее мать и отец, танцующие вальс на кухне, улыбающиеся и смеющиеся. И тогда ее отец брал ее на руки и учил ее шагам, а ее мать смеялась, облокотившись на прилавок, когда Кейт стояла на пальцах Джима. Ей их не хватало. Она скучала по родителям.

Ее отец снова ушел, и ей было больно. Она потеряла мать навсегда. Теперь она должна была терять своего отца снова и снова. Ее мысли были подобно испорченной пластинке, повторяя: "это несправедливо", снова и снова, как ребенок, который не мог получить понравившуюся игрушку в магазине. Но это был не магазин игрушек, это была ее жизнь, и они были ее родителями, и это было чертовски несправедливо.

Она даже не заметила, как движение стало более свободным, пока не стемнело, и она поняла, что едет по длинной трасе, вдали от города. Она проехала через маленький город, а затем повернула налево на другую дорогу. Она подъехала к парковке и уставилась на пляжный дом Ричарда Касла. Была ли она все еще на Земле, если она оказалась здесь и не понимала, как сделала это? Кейт моргнула и потерла глаза. Ей повезло, она не разбилась. Как она проделала весь путь сюда, не замечая этого?

Ее телефон зазвонил. Кейт посмотрела на него в замешательстве. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как она оставила своего отца? Она наклонилась и подняла его, прикладывая к своему уху.

"Беккет", небрежно сказала она.

"Эй, Кейт," Рик ответил с улыбкой в голосе.

"Ох... Ох, Рик, привет", Кейт запнулась. Она взглянула на дом и увидела свет в его комнате. Было десять вечера. Боже мой, она сидела рядом с его домом, когда он думал, что она почти за 100 миль в ее собственной постели.

"Кейт? Ты в порядке?" спросил он.

"Я ...", она выключила зажигание в машине и откинулась на спинку сиденья. "Я не знаю", она ответила честно. Она не могла описать, что с ней было. На данный момент она была слишком смущена тем фактом, что она доехала до Хэмптонса, не осознавая этого, чтобы действительно знать, как это вышло.

"Что случилось? Ты звучишь странно. Ты дома?"

Кейт моргнула. "Я, гм, я здесь, на самом деле."

"Здесь? Где здесь? В этом телефоне нет видео функции", он усмехнулся.

"Здесь", она перевела дыхание. Не было похоже, что она собиралась ехать сейчас обратно в город. "Здесь - это напротив твоего дома в моей машине, здесь."

"Что?" выдохнул он. "Ты здесь?"

"Да", сказала она тихо.

"Ох, ну, подожди, все в порядке. Я ... я сейчас спущусь."

Кейт кивнула, и они нажали отбой. Она расстегнула ремень безопасности своими дрожащими пальцами и сунула телефон в карман. Она вышла из машины и пошла к дому, прокручивая все произошедшее у себя в голове. Как она очутилась здесь, как ее отец начал снова пить, как она ушла, как она расследовала убийства, которых утром было слишком много, чтобы разобраться.

Дверь открылась, и, бросив луч яркого света на крыльцо, вышел Рик. Он поспешил вниз по ступенькам, его босые ноги осторожно прошли по дороге из гравия.

"Привет," сказала она тихо.

"Привет," ответил он, смотря на нее, стоя в нескольких сантиметрах от нее, его руки легли по швам, когда он пытался не тянуться к ней. "Что привело тебя сюда сейчас?"

"Я ... я понятия не имею", она ответила, встречая его взгляд. "Я начал ехать и, э-э, я здесь?"

Он моргнул, а затем, казалось, проиграл сражение с самим собой, протягивая свою руку к ее щеке. "Кейт"?

"Мой ...", она глубоко вздохнула и почувствовала, что ее голова тяжелеет в его ладони. "Мой отец ..."

"Он в порядке?" быстро спросил он, кладя свою вторую ладонь на ее другую щеку, держа ее лицо в своих ладонях, призывая ее встретиться с его глазами.

"Он не мертв", ответила она. "Но он ... Я пришла, чтобы увидеть его, ты понимаешь?" Трудно было думать, и превратить свои рассеянные мысли в голове в слова. "И я пришла к нему, и Алан, его друг... они играли в карты и пили, и я ..."

"Ох, Кейт," прошептал Рик, новая слеза скользнула по ее лицу. "Что случилось?"

"Я ушла", она пожала плечами, закрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох. Смотреть на него было слишком опасно, она просто могла легко все отпустить и раствориться в нем. Но она не пришла сюда, чтобы сделать это, не так ли?

"И ты приехала сюда?"

Она кивнула ему в его руки и встретилась с его взглядом. "Я действительно не знала, что я ... Я просто… я оказалась здесь, а потом ты позвонил".

Его глаза расширились. "Хорошо". Он наблюдал за ней еще одно мгновение, а затем убрал руки от ее лица. "Ладно, давай зайдем внутрь. Ты ела?" Он обернул свою руку вокруг нее, и повел ее вверх по лестнице в фойе.

"Нет", ответила она. Когда в последний раз она ела? В два, в три может быть, верно? Эспозито поделился с ней половиной своего кексика.

"Хорошо. Алексис с ночевкой у Джасмин ..."

"У подруги вниз по улице."

"Верно", он сжал ее плечи, когда проводил ее на кухню. "Я недавно делал себе сэндвич, но я могу приготовить тебе все, что ты захочешь".

Он вытащил один из барных стульев, и она поднялась и села на него. "Я не пришла сюда, чтобы ты готовил для меня", сказала она ему с очень усталой улыбкой. "Я не очень голодна".

Он стоял перед ней, глядя на нее при ярком свете лапы, которая висела над стойкой. Он протянул свою руку и погладил ее по волосам, нежными частыми движениями, запуская свои пальцы в ее волосы. Он был одет в удобные пижамные брюки и серую футболку и она была удивлена тем, как сильно она хотела просто свернуться калачиком рядом с ним и заснуть, пока весь этот кошмар при пробуждении не закончиться.

"Ты должна хотеть чего-нибудь. Я уверен, что ты не ела весь день. Вы, ребята закрыли сегодня дело?" спросил он, его голос был глубоким и мягким в тишине комнаты.

"Мы закрыли все три дела и Монтгомери послал нас домой на выходные", ответила она. Было ли это действительно всего лишь несколько часов назад? "Так что я поехала к папе, и теперь я здесь."

Он улыбнулся. "Я рад, что ты здесь. Я скучал по тебе".

Она кивнула, а затем он сделал шаг, чтобы приблизиться к ней, и заключил ее в свои объятия, так что ее голова упиралась в его ребра и ее руки сжали в кулаках на спине его рубашку. "Я тоже по тебе скучала", она призналась, уткнувшись в его живот.

"Ты похудела", заметил он, выводя руками замысловатые круги на ее спине. "И ты выглядишь усталой".

"О, ты слишком добр", пробормотала она.

Он засмеялся, она толкнула его своей головой, прежде чем он отстранился, чтобы положить свои руки на ее плечи. "Это не оскорбление, только факты. Ты по-прежнему великолепна, просто устало- великолепна."

Она встретила его глаза и покачала головой. Он был смешным. Но она улыбалась, и это определенно была его заслуга.

"Позволь мне приготовить тебе что-нибудь поесть".

Кейт вздохнула. "Хм, тост? Я думаю, что смогла бы его съесть".

Он прищурился, но кивнул ей и начал перемещаться по кухне, схватил несколько кусков крестьянского хлеба и бросил их в тостер. Она смотрела, и опустилась на прилавок, она и в правду была усталой так же, как и выглядела. Он что-то готовил, используя явно больше ингредиентов, которые требуются для приготовления тоста. Но он стоял к ней спиной, а когда тост выскочил, он схватил его за край и положил его на тарелку, которую закрывал своим телом.

Она решила не волноваться и довольно забрала волосы назад. Она сняла пиджак, двигаясь медленно, так как ее уставшие мысли напомнили ей о своем присутствие. Она бездумно смотрела в темное окно над раковиной, стараясь игнорировать заботы о своем отце и вопросы о том, как она оказалась здесь, и почему это было тем местом, куда она поехала, когда ее дела пошли плохо.

Она посмотрела, как он поставил тарелку на стол перед ней. "Я предположил, что под тостом ты имела в виду сэндвич в стиле Панини – с мацареллой и томатами".

Она посмотрела на свою еду и улыбнулась, оглядываясь, чтобы встретиться его сияющими глазами. "Да, это именно то, что я имела виду под словом тост".

"Идеально. Смотри, мы с тобой по-прежнему понимаем друг друга."

Она покачала головой. "Спасибо," сказала она тихо, когда взяла сэндвич. Пахло удивительно, и ее живот заурчал в ожидании. Она откусила кусочек и выпустила небольшой стон. Вкус был фантастический, и она была голодна.

"Значит хорошо?" спросил он, кашлянув, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

"Очень", Кейт сказала, снова кусая сэндвич.

Рик просто прислонился к противоположной стороне прилавка и смотрел, как она ест свой ужин. Это было бы жутко, но он делал так все время, когда они были вместе. И все то время, что они провели не друг с другом, заставило забыть ее об этом .

"Стараешься занять себя, когда Алексис нет дома?" спросила она, когда взяла перерыв, чтобы сделать глоток сока, который он налил для нее.

"Я писал", ответил он. "Если это можно считать занятием. Я не был настолько занят, как ты. Три дела?"

Кейт кивнула и закончила с сэндвичем. "Это было восхитительно. И да, три дела на этой неделе. На прошлой неделе их было четыре."

"Неужели им просто нравиться жара?" спросил он, когда взял ее тарелку, не обращая внимания на ее протесты. Он поставил ее в раковину, а затем обошел вокруг прилавка, чтобы встать перед ней. "Можно подумать, что преступники будут ждать хорошей погоды".

"Это будет означать, что все они рациональны, но это редкость", ответила она. Он протянул к ней свои руки, и она взяла их, позволяя ему помочь ей спуститься с табурета. "Куда мы идем?"

Он шел в сторону лестницы, и она легко последовала за ним, чувствуя тепло его больших рук. "Ты хочешь принять ванную, или сменить одежду? Ты все еще в форме."

Она была в ней, не так ли? "Мое оружие", сказала она с опозданием.

"У меня есть сейф в моей комнате", сказал он ей. "И у меня есть пижамные брюки и футболка, которые ты можешь одеть, хотя они будут для тебя большими", добавил он, когда повернулся и отпустил одну из ее рук, чтобы они могли подняться по лестнице вместе.

"Звучит неплохо", она ответила, позволяя ему вести ее по коридору в его комнату, ее гостевая комната осталась позади.

Комната была большая, с огромной, двуспальной кроватью у стены напротив двери, покрытая светлым синим одеялом. Здесь была еще книжная полка вдоль правой стены, с белой кушеткой рядом с ней, такой же, как в комнате для гостей. Ванная комната была слева и Кейт увидел огромную, глубокую ванную через дверь. Как и ее комната, его была огромной, с окнами во всю стену, которые выходили на океан.

"Нравится?"

"Ты точно привел меня в свою спальню, чтобы я начала завидовать", ответила она, взглянув на него. "Твоя кровать огромна."

"Мне нравится мое пространство", он пожал плечами, опустив ее руку, подошел к шкафу с левой стороны комнаты. "Ляг. Она как облако".

Кейт прищурила глаза и закусила губу. Было что-то в том, чтобы лежать на кровати Рика, и оно кричало "плохая идея", но это выглядело так комфортно. Она потихоньку подошла к ней и отбросила все предостережения, плюхнулась вниз спиной с тихим "уф". Она действительно была похожа на облако - пористое, мирное, окутывающее плотное облако. Она взвизгнула, когда одежда ударилась об ее лицо, и Рик плюхнулся рядом с ней.

"Спасибо," пробормотала она, как убрала брюки и футболку со своего лица.

"В любое время. Ты можешь переодеться в ванной комнате. Дай мне знать, если тебя соблазнит моя ванная."

"Ты очень уверен в заманчивых особенностях твоей керамической ванной комнаты, не так ли?" спросила она, когда встала и пошла по плюшевому ковру и включила свет в ванной комнате. "Ох".

Ванная была огромной. Она занимала большую часть комнаты, наверное с функциями джакузи, и скорее напоминала небольшой бассейн. Двойной душ, с душевой кабиной, стояли в другом углу, и там были еще две раковины, утопающие в столешнице перед полностью зеркальной стеной.

"Я же говорил", отозвался он.

Кейт прикусила губу и уставилась на ванную. Это было заманчиво, и она чувствовала себя очень грязной. Грязь покрыла ее за день на месте преступления и на дороге, и особенно после визита к своему отцу. Рик ей предложил. Не было же ничего плохого в том, что он уступил ее ей, не так ли?

"Ты определенно собираешься принять ванную, не так ли?" он спросил, заставив ее вздрогнуть.

Он стоял, прислонившись к двери, улыбаясь, и смотрел на нее.

"Я ...", она запнулась.

"Это прекрасно. У меня есть пена и все остальное", сказал он, обходя вокруг нее и открывая один из шкафов над раковиной. Он достал бутылку, а затем подошел к ванной и открыл кран.

"Тебе не нужно набирать ее для меня" она смеялась, наблюдая, как он ждал, когда вода достаточно нагреться и закрыл слив.

Она положила одежду, которую он подготовил для нее, на край прилавка и затем достала свой пистолет. Он налил достаточное количество пены в воду, и ванна стала заполняться пеной и пузырьками. Затем он повернулся.

"Не стреляй! Я просто думал, что они тебе понравятся", сказал он, со страхом в глазах, но его улыбка стала еще шире.

"Ты сказал, у тебя есть сейф в спальне?" спросила она, игнорируя его выходку, когда протягивала ему пистолет, держа его за ствол и заранее проверив предохранитель.

"Да", он взял его и снова подошел к ней, блокируя ей путь к ванной. "Я тут подумал, я всегда могу вернуться, если тебе понадобиться помощь выбраться из этой ванной".

Кейт встретилась с ним глазами, когда они вплотную стояли друг к другу. "Я не знаю, Рик. Справишься ли ты с этим? Я, вся скользкая и мокрая, в твоей ванной?"

Он сглотнул, и с его губ скользнуло теплое дыхание. "Я думаю, что я играю лучше, чем ты думаешь, мисс Беккет". Он наклонился, чтобы их лица были на одном уровне, и она могла чувствовать его дыхание на своих губах. Ее сердце забилось быстрее, когда она встретилась с ним глазами, наблюдая, как его взгляд опускался на ее губы и обратно. "Но, позволь мне убрать твой пистолет в сейф, а затем ты сможешь решить, хочешь ты или нет, чтобы кто-нибудь составил тебе здесь компанию".

Он выпрямился и провальсировал из ванной, в то время как Кейт ошеломленно осталась стоять. "Ты не будешь смотреть, как я принимаю ванную, Ричард Касл", отозвалась она, когда нашла свой голос. Черт бы побрал его и его завораживающие глаза!

"Если ты хочешь выпить бокал вина, пока ты там, ты должна будешь позволить мне войти", крикнул он.

Кейт заворчала и закрыла дверь, слыша его смех по ту сторону двери. Она оглянулась на ванную, которая в настоящее время почти наполнилась, и вздохнула. Она хотела бокал вина. Но пересекла бы она это мост, если бы он постучал? Прямо сейчас она могла сфокусироваться только на манящей, горячей, с пузырьками воде.

Она сняла с себя одежду и повесила ее на свободный крючок на задней части двери, рядом с одеждой Рика. Потом она прошла к ванной и повернул кран. Она осторожно шагнула и выпустила довольный вздох, когда погрузилась в воду, оперевшись спиной о мягкий край ванны, ее тело покрыло множеством пузырьков.

Она почувствовала, что ее напряжение и боль ускользают, когда она нежилась в ванной. Ее мысли закрутились, и она обнаружила, что они все больше возвращаются не к ее отцу, а к Рику, снова и снова. Он играл важную роль для нее. Она знала это. Она признала это. Но поездка сюда два с половиной часа через пробки, не подозревая об этом, и флирт с ним, и его забота, вызывали у нее тревогу. Она никогда не позволяла Уиллу заставлять ее есть, или набирать для нее ванную. Она никогда Уиллу достаточно для этого не доверяла, а Уилл все-таки видел ее голой.

Что было в Рике такого, что заставляло ее чувствовать себя комфортно? Что было в нем, что заставляло ее хотеть рассказывать ему все эти вещи, которые удерживали ее на телефоне ночью с ним, пока она практически не засыпала?

Раздался стук в дверь, а затем показалась голова Рика, его глаза были плотно закрыты. "Вина"? спросил он, протягивая бокал для нее, чтобы она могла видеть.

"Это было бы здорово, спасибо," она ответила, наблюдая, как он попытался, спотыкаясь, пройти в ванную комнату, закрывая рукой свои глаза.

Она посмотрела вниз, на свое тело и улыбнулась, понимая, что пузырьки делали невозможным для него увидеть хоть что-нибудь. "Ты можешь открыть глаза, прежде чем упадешь и разобьешь свое лицо, Рик", она засмеялась.

Он попробовал для начала открыть один глаз, а затем улыбнулся ей, когда добрался до ванной. "Ты хорошо выглядишь в пузырьках, Кейт", он усмехнулся.

"Спасибо", ответила она, протягивая руку за бокалом вина, которое он дал ей. Потом он сел так, чтобы он мог упираться об ванную и смотреть на комнату.

"Это хорошая ванна, не так ли?" он спросил, когда она сделала глоток вина.

"Точно", вздохнула она, опускаясь еще больше. Она посмотрела на вино в своем бокале, а затем почувствовал боль в своем кишечнике. Ее отец был алкоголиком, который может никогда не восстановиться. Вдруг она больше не захотела вина, и она поставила его вниз на плитку.

"Все в порядке?" спросил он, поворачивая свою голову, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

"Да, только я... оказывается не в настроении для вина" она пожала плечами. Она не хотела рассказать ему об иррациональном страхе. Это было глупо. Она не была своим отцом, и она не станет алкоголиком, тем более не от одного бокала вина - первым, по крайней мере, за три недели.

Рик изучил ее. "Хорошо," сказал он после паузы.

Она подарила ему небольшую улыбку. Видимо, он точно знал, о чем она думает. Она могла видеть понимание в его глазах, и она протянула свою руку, чтобы запустить руку в его волосы, допуская, чтобы немного воды попало на его шелковистые локоны. Она спокойно фыркнула. Она не просто подумала о волосах Ричарда Касла, она подумала о них как о "шелковистых локонах".

"Что?" спросил он.

"Ничего", она быстро ответила.

"Хм", был его единственный ответ. Он склонил голову ближе к ее руке, и она методично продолжала проводить своей рукой по его волосам, улыбаясь, когда он расслабился на краю ванной, и его голова в спокойствии опустилась на бортик. "Ты здесь на выходные?" спросил он.

Рука Кейт замерла на его голове. "Я не знаю", ответила она медленно. Она не планировала вообще сюда приезжать, хотя, она бы, наверное, приехала бы на день в любом случае. "Я не ..." Она ничего не взяла с собой. Она даже не привезла нерабочую одежду с собой. "Я ничего с собой не взяла", сказала она тихо.

Он лениво рассмеялся. "Вот в чем твоя проблема? У тебя нет одежды?"

Она постучала по его голове. "У меня нет ничего. Я даже не знала, что я поеду сюда, пока я не попала сюда, и я просто ..." она разочарованно вздохнула, теперь она злилась на себя за это, даже больше, чем за опасную езду.

"Эй," он протянул свою руку и взял ее за руку, переплетя их пальцы вместе на краю ванной. "Ты можешь сегодня вечером надеть мою пижаму, и если ты останешься на выходные, ты просто можешь продолжать носить мои вещи. Мои рубашки хороши в качестве пляжной одежды, и ты знаешь, ты оставила свой бикини здесь, когда была в последний раз."

"Он здесь?" Боже, она искала его целую вечность.

Он снова засмеялся и сжал ее руку. "Да. Итак, ты знаешь, что можешь не волноваться об этом."

"А Алексис не станет возражать?"

"Возражать"? Рик усмехнулся и повернулся так, что оказался лицом к лицу с ней. "Ты знаешь, как часто она спрашивает, когда же ты приедешь? Не раз в день. А в течение дня. Она будет в восторге."

Кейт улыбнулась и качнула головой. Алексис спрашивала ее каждый раз, когда она сможет приехать, когда они с ней разговаривали. Она предполагала, что для нее это было лучиком надежды, как для Кейт, что ее отец больше не будет пить. Она втянула ртом воздух. О, Боже, он снова пил.

"Эй," Рик пробормотал. "Ты в порядке?"

"Мой папа снова пьет", она ответила, переходя на шепот. "Так что ... нет, я думаю, что нет?"

Он грустно ей улыбнулся и встал на колени, чтобы он мог опереться на край ванной и поцеловать ее в макушку. Кейт вздохнула и прижалась к нему, когда он завис там, и его щека была прижата к ее лбу. "Почему бы тебе не вылезти, и мы поговорим? Ты полностью голая и в воде, и я не могу тебя обнять, ты знаешь?"

Кейт рассмеялась, и он еще раз сжал ее руку, прежде чем он встал и вышел из ванной комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь тихонько позади себя. Кейт медленно поднялась и спустила воду, ощущая воду, стекающую по ее ногам, когда она вышла и протанцевала по холодному кафелю, чтобы войти в душ. Она стояла под водой в течение минуты, дожидаясь пока вода нагреется, а затем быстро намылила свою кожу, пытаясь не намочить свои волосы.

Она вытерлась полотенцем, глядя на свое усталое отражение в огромных зеркалах. Ее глаза были налиты кровью в окружении глубоких кругов. Ее скулы стали более заметными, чем они были месяц назад, и она могла видеть слабые очертания своих ребер, когда она вытирала свою спину. Она старалась держать свой вес, честно говоря, но это было трудно со всей этой работой и отсутствием ужинов с Каслами.

Она покачала своей головой, когда занырнула в несоразмерную одежду Рика. Она была в тяжелом положении, если она была готова признать, что Рик и Алексис были реальной причиной, по которой она поддерживала свой вес. Она вздохнула и расчесала свои волосы, заплетя их в простую косу. Она посмотрела на свое отражение, в данный момент она была одета в футболку Рика и его пижамные брюки, ей пришлось остановиться, чтобы сдержать усмешку на своем лице. Одежда была огромной, и она утопала в ней, но она была очень удобной и от нее пахло, как от него - сочетание аромата его лосьона после бритья, дезодоранта, и его самого.

Она открыла дверь и выключила свет, входя в темную спальню, моргнув. Он лежал на своей кровати, глаза смотрели на пляж, который она теперь могла видеть через окна. Свет исходил только от его прикроватной лампы, и она прошла к его стороне кровати, наблюдая, как его глаза следовали за ней.

"Эй," сказала она тихо.

"Эй," он ответил, глаза пробегали вверх и вниз по ее телу таким образом, что одновременно заставляли ее краснеть и гордиться собой. "Ты хорошо выглядишь в моей одежде."

"Она удобная", сказала она немного печально.

"Иди сюда", сказал он тихо, протягивая руку для нее.

Она смотрела немного скептически на него в течение минуты. "Серьезно?"

"Я не собираюсь тебя насиловать, разве что только ты сама попросишь", он усмехнулся, переплетая ее пальцы со своими. "Но иди сюда. Ты устала, и я уверяю тебя, что я чертовски хорошая подушка".

Кейт сопротивлялась, возможно, секунду, прежде чем она нашла себя, опускающуюся на кровать и приближающуюся к нему, пока они легли бок о бок, опершись на свои локти, глядя друг на друга. Он поднял свою руку и протянул ее к ней, и мягко пробежал по ее стороне верх и вниз, его пальцы обжигали ее через материал ее футболки.

"Ты в порядке?"

"Я действительно не знаю", она ответила, перекатившись на спину и повернув свою голову так, чтобы она могла смотреть на него. Его рука легла на ее живот, и она накрыла его руку одной из своих. "Я ... я позволила себе поверить, ты знаешь? Я думала, что, может быть, на этот раз, он действительно это сделает".

"Он держался очень хорошо, ты мне это рассказывала." согласился Рик.

Кейт печально кивнула. "Он держался. Но я была дурой, что поверила в это".

"Эй," прошептал Рик, сжимая ее пальцы. "Ты не была дурой".

"Я делала это раньше", ответила она. Это уже было. И это было глупо. "Четыре раза, он говорил, что он сделает это, и теперь, после четырех раз, он не изменился. Я не должна была себя обнадеживать. Я просто должна была быть реалисткой. Тогда это не доставило столько боли, ты понимаешь? Тогда он был бы просто мой ... мой пьяный отец, а не мой пьяный папа. "

Она почувствовала, что на ее глаза снова наворачиваются слезы, и она крепко зажмурилась, не желая плакать о нем. Она совершила ошибку, протянув ему руку, и теперь она платила за это. Он отпустил ее, а затем его рука оказалась на ее щеке, вытирая предательскую слезу, которая упала без ее согласия. Его пальцы были мягкими и он обнял своей ладонью ее щеку, когда закончил вытирать слезы.

"Ты не была дурой", сказал он тихо. "Ты хотела верить в своего папу, и ты делала это. И ты, вероятно, самая главная причина, почему он так долго держался."

Кейт покачала своей головой. "Ты не можешь этого знать," прошептала она. Она хотела, чтобы это было правдой, но где это чувство было все остальное время? Почему он только в этот раз продержался семь месяцев?

"Нет, я предполагаю, знать наверняка я не могу", он ответил, придвигаясь к ней ближе, чтобы он мог прижаться ее к себе. "Но я знаю тебя, и я знаю, что я хочу сделать все, что в моих силах, только чтобы снова увидеть твою улыбку. И он твой отец, так что я держу пари, что он чувствует то же самое."

Кейт встретила его взгляд и нашла его, смотрящим на нее с такой уверенностью и ... и другая эмоция, которая была слишком подавляющей, чтобы думать о ней после такого дня, как у нее. "Спасибо".

"Он сделает это, Кейт," Рик продолжал, она повернулась спиной к его лицу, когда пыталась сосредоточиться на его груди. "И когда-нибудь ты получишь своего папу обратно. Это не навсегда."

Кейт пожала плечами. "Может быть".

"Я уверен в этом", сказал он ей серьезно.

"Молодец", прошептала она, чувствуя, что сломалась. Почему она не могла быть настолько уверена в этом? Почему она не могла найти в себе веру в своего отца, как раньше, когда она была маленькой, и он говорил ей, что он придет на ее концерт? Он всегда держал свое слово. Но теперь ... теперь он сломал столько обещаний, а она ... прохладный металл ее ожерелья скользнул по ее коже, когда она перевернулась, и новые слезы появились на ее глазах. "Боже, я скучаю по маме", прошептала она, не раздумывая, слова упали с ее губ.

"Ох, Кейт," прошептал он, протянув руку, чтобы прижать ее к своей груди, обертывая свои руки вокруг нее, он перевернулся на спину, и она обняла его в ответ. "Мне очень жаль."

Она только кивнула, зажав одной из своих рук ткань на его груди, прямо над его сердцем. "Я просто хочу ..."

"Я знаю", он гладил ее спину.

"И это глупо, желать этого. Она не вернется, не важно, как сильно я хочу ее назад. И когда-нибудь, она надерет задницу моему отцу, если они оба в конечном итоге окажутся на небесах, если есть небо, или что-то еще ".

"Я вижу, ты, как и я, пропустила этот урок в воскресной школе", он усмехнулся.

Кейт медленно улыбнулась ему, уткнувшись в его плечо. "Да," пробормотала она. "Но мне нравится думать, что когда-нибудь я доберусь до ... что я доберусь, чтобы увидеть ее снова, так или иначе, даже если это не так."

"Я думаю, что так оно и будет", ответил он.

"Ты просто говоришь это, потому что хочешь заставить меня перестать плакать."

"Вы слишком резки со мной, офицер Беккет".

Она только покачала головой напротив него и вздохнула, он притянул ее ближе. Она теребила ткань его футболки своей свободной рукой, прислушиваясь к звуку его ровного дыхания. Она хотела, чтобы ее мама была рядом, чтобы она могла спросить ее о Рике. Вот она, прижалась к нему в его постели и обнимает его, и казалось, что это самая естественная вещь в мире. И да, она хотела поцеловать его - на самом деле задолго до их встречи - но не было подходящего момента, и она не была уверена, что она была готова.

Но как долго они смогут продолжать этот танец? Месяц они были вдали друг от друга, только сейчас получили возможность сблизиться. Настолько, что сейчас, когда они лежали вместе на его большой, удобной кровати, Кейт не чувствовала себя нисколько не к месту.

Потом она поняла, что есть еще одна текущая проблема с которой нужно разобраться. "Когда Алексис вернуться домой?" спросила она, нарушив тишину, которая укутала всю комнату.

"Завтра днем", Рик ответил мягко. "Она будет так рада тебя видеть."

"Как у нее дела?"

Настала очередь Рика вздохнуть. "Она выглядит лучше. Она была великолепна с моей матерью, но было что-то иное."

Кейт погладила его по груди. "Она до сих пор скучает по Мередит?"

"Я не могу сказать", медленно ответил Рик. "Иногда она становится тихой и замкнутой, но тогда я забираю ее на пляж, или ты звонишь, и она снова поднимает голову".

"Она всегда звучит довольно счастливой по телефону."

"Ну да," сказал он, как будто это было очевидно. "Когда на другом конце телефона находишься ты. Она любит тебя".

Кейт улыбнулась. "Это взаимно."

"Я просто беспокоюсь о нашей поездке к ней в августе. Я никогда не мог сказать, что нас ждет, и я не хочу, чтобы для нее все повторилось, ты меня понимаешь?"

"Да," пробормотала Кейт. "Как долго вас не будет?"

"Почему ты спрашиваешь? Тебе будет не хватать меня?" спросил он. Ей даже не нужно было смотреть на него, чтобы знать, что он улыбается.

"Да", ответила она, смеясь, когда он застыл напротив нее. Ха! Флирт-борьба с долей истины, и она все еще может выйти на первое место. "Но это не та причина, по которой я спросила."

"Я буду звонить тебе в десять, как всегда," ответил он.

Кейт усмехнулась и покраснела, уткнувшись в его плечо. "Приятно это слышать. Но я хотела узнать из-за Алексис, самовлюбленный человек".

"Я не самовлюбленный", проворчал он. "И мы будем там только неделю. Я буду много рекламировать следующую книгу, и Мередит не будет против такого расклада до Дня рождения Алексис".

"Это должно быть забавно", Кейт ответила. Она прикусила губу. Это было не то, что она хотела сказать вслух.

"О, да. Она полюбит тебя", он рассмеялся. "Женщина, которая похитила сердце ее дочери. Да, вы ребята, должны поладить".

"Рик", увещевала Кейт, лениво проводя рукой по его груди. "Заткнись".

Он крепче прижал ее к себе. "Что? Я очень хотел сказать, что ты ей понравишься, потому что ты удивительная, но ты упускаешь возможность побороться на домашнем поле".

"Ты говоришь так, как будто я пытаюсь узурпировать ее", Кейт сказала тихо. Наполовину игриво, наполовину серьезно, но очень верно.

"Ты - нет. И я знаю, что последуют вопросы", он ответил с легкостью. "И я буду защищать тебя от Мередит".

Кейт подняла голову, чтобы она могла встретиться с его глазами. "Кто сказал, что мне нужна защита?"

"Или я буду защищать Мередит от тебя, таким образом, у Алексис останется мама, и тебе не придется садиться в тюрьму, что было бы не только трагично, но и весьма иронично."

Кейт рассмеялась, яркий взгляд выдал ее. Рик расплылся в улыбке, а затем они упали друг на друга, смеялись и шумно цепляясь за друг на друга. Это было на самом деле нечто забавное, особенно потому что Кейт, убив маму Алексис, поставила бы ее в собственную ситуацию. Но было просто что-то в этом, что заставляло их умирать со смеху.

Когда они, наконец, успокоились, Рик оказался на своей стороне и Кейт легла спиной к нему, пытаясь успокоить волнение, появившиеся у нее в животе. Она почувствовала, как его руки обернулись вокруг ее талии, и он потянул ее спину, чтобы она легла на его грудь. Его лицо легло на ее плечо, и она повернула свою голову, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку так же, как он это делал. Его губы поцеловали ее в уголок рта, и они замерли, их глаза встретились. Никто из них не двигался и не отстранялся в течение долгого момента, и Кейт почувствовала, как ее пульс пытался вырваться из ее груди.

Его губы были теплыми и мягкими, и, когда он отстранился, он улыбнулся ей, его губы изогнулись в восхитительной улыбке.

"Ты будешь спать здесь со мной?" спросил он, изогнув бровь.

Она улыбнулась. Вещи не меняются. Миру не пришел конец. Их отношения не изменились коренным образом. И она сказала первое, что пришло ей на ум: «Почему? Ты планируешь изнасиловать меня, если я соглашусь?" Нет, их отношения не изменились, но, видимо, ее мозг куда смылся.

Его улыбка превратилась в волчью, и он наклонился, чтобы оставить поцелуй на ее шее, который заставил ее немного затрепетать. "Нет. Но ты всегда можешь остаться", он ответил, когда он откинулся на спину.

Кейт только посмотрел на него. "Вы дразните и флиртуете, и вы неисправимы, Мистер Касл".

Он устроился позади нее, выключив лампу, и притянул ее к себе, вытянув одеяло, которое оказалось у них в ногах, когда они смеялись. "Ты не хотела бы меня по-другому, Кэтрин", пробормотал он, укрывая их, и расположившись позади нее.

Она промурлыкала в согласии и расслабилась против него, усталость поглотила ее. Она могла побеспокоиться о своем почти поцелуе, о своем отце, об Алексис, и обо всем остальном утром. Потому что сейчас ей было слишком комфортно, и Рик был слишком теплым и надежным позади нее, она не могла думать о чем-нибудь другом.

"Я рад, что ты проделала весь путь сюда, не осознавая этого," сказал он через несколько минут.

"Нам повезло, что я не разбилась", ответила она сонно.

"В следующий раз просто позвони мне. Я закажу машину, и она привезет тебя ко мне".

Кейт покачала головой. "Мне нравится водить. И, если я позволю тебе начать возить меня, я начну чувствовать себя содержанкой".

"Ты не хочешь, чтобы тебя берегли?" спросил он, его голос был теплым и глубоким над ее ухом.

Кейт сделала глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как его рука гладит ее живот. У нее было два варианта, она могла убрать его руку, или дать реальный ответ. Он прижал ее еще ближе, и она вздохнула. "Беречь и содержать разные вещи."

"Ну, я берегу тебя", прошептал он. "Так, это хорошо, знать, что ты не хочешь шофера на все время".

"Ты бережешь меня?" спросила она, прежде чем она могла остановить себя.

Он засмеялся ей в шею. "Конечно", сказал он легко, его рука мягко нажала на ее живот, когда его дыхание щекотало ей ухо. "Я удивлен, что ты спросила".


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14

Она боролась с собой целых три дня, прежде чем уступила и набрала его номер.

"Алло?"- ответил приглушенный голос отца.

"Привет, пап",- тихо сказала Кейт, опускаясь на свой диван, подтянув ноги к груди.

"Кэйти?"

"Да, это я",- ответила она, ненавидя себя за это удивление в его голосе. Ненавидя себя за отсутствие мужества, чтобы дождаться его. Ненавидя себя за свою раздражительность, ребячество и за то, что так запуталась.

"Я не думал, что ты позвонишь",- сказал он тихо. "Я не думал, что ты захочешь..."

"Извини, папа",- тихо сказала она.

"Извинить? Извинить за что? Я единственный, кто повел себя неправильно".

Кейт покачала головой и откинулась назад, пытаясь понять, как ей объяснить. "Я не должна была кричать и убегать. Это было... это было просто ребячество".

"Нет, Кейт. Это было справедливо",- ответил ее отец. Его голос звучал точно так же, как в ту ночь, когда она в первый раз пришла домой пьяной. "Я опять сдался, и я не виню тебя за то, что ты рассердилась".

"Но..."

"Я действительно собираюсь попробовать в этот раз, Кэйти. Я обещаю тебе это".

Она закусила губу. Сколько обещаний он уже дал, и они не сработали? Сколько раз он говорил то же самое? И сколько раз она чувствовала, что ее сердце сжимается так - в искушении, в искушении поверить ему. "Я знаю, папа".

"Нет, я серьезно. Я действительно это имею в виду. Я вчера устроил Алану настоящий ад за то, что он позволил мне".

"Ты что?"- спросила Кейт, выпрямившись. Ее отец никогда не говорил такого прежде.

"Выпивал со мной, позволил мне разрешить тебе приехать, когда я был пьян... и за все это".

"Папа..."

"Нет, он нормально это воспринял. Извинился, и я извинился... это хорошо, Кэйти".

"Папа, я не хотела..."

"Это была не твоя вина, Кэйти. И ты права. У тебя есть своя жизнь. И, черт возьми, ты больше в ладу с собой, чем я был в свои 23, и у меня не было пьющего отца и... ну, ты знаешь ".

"Папа",- выдохнула она. Это... это было еще хуже, чем слышать его пьяного. Она не хотела, чтобы он ненавидел себя или чувствовал себя виноватым из-за ее истерики.

"Кэтрин",- сказал он, его голос был резким и нежным одновременно. "У тебя было полное право накричать на меня и уйти. Если ты сейчас сидишь и винишь себя в произошедшем, мне стыдно за тебя".

"Папа!"- запротестовала она, неожиданный смешок сорвался с ее губ.

Она слышала, как он посмеивается над ней на другом конце провода. "Я собираюсь сделать это, Кейт. И я бы хотел, сохранить тебя в своей жизни пока это возможно".

"Мне жаль, что я ушла, папочка",- прошептала она. "Мне надо было остаться и помочь тебе..."

"Кейт",- Боже, изменение в тоне его голоса сдавило ей сердце. "Ты моя дочь. И ты звонишь мне. Что сделано, то сделано. Я пошел к своему наставнику на следующий день после твоего ухода, и у меня есть план. Я собираюсь завтра к терапевту".

"Правда?" Это было для нее полной неожиданностью. В течение многих лет он отказывался обращаться к специалистам, объясняя это тем, что не хочет рассказывать незнакомцу о своих проблемах. Но Кейт знала, что на самом деле он просто не был готов столкнуться лицом к лицу со своей болью, поговорив о ней. Черт, ей и самой пришлось сильно постараться, когда Мэдисон предложила ей обратиться за помощью.

"Правда",- сказал он тихо. "Мне нужно очнуться, Кейт".

"Папа, я..."

"Так, может через несколько недель, мы могли бы встретиться? Пойти на обед или ужин, или что-нибудь еще? Я знаю, что ты обычно проводишь выходные с Риком..."

"Папа",- удивленно прервала его Кейт, обнаружив себя слегка испуганной. "Я была бы счастлива поужинать с тобой".

Она слышала, как он вздохнул с облегчением. "Хорошо, это очень хорошо".

Они замолчали на минуту. Кейт просто не могла выкинуть мысли из своей головы. Она кричала, ушла, и сказала ему, чтобы он позвонил ей через месяц, а теперь он ходил на терапию и строил планы со своим наставником по AA? (прим. – Общество Анонимных Алкоголиков) И он хотел поужинать вместе с ней? Он никогда не просил ее об этом; она была единственной, кто уговаривал его. Это было внезапным, удивительным и непонятным. Но, боже, как же она хотела, чтобы этот раз стал последним.

"По правде, мне нужно сейчас на встречу. Но, Кэйти?"

"Да, папа?"

"Я люблю тебя, и я обещаю тебе, что я смогу сделать это".

"Я знаю, что ты сможешь, папа",- прошептала она. Она не знала, действительно ли она поверила ему, но она знала, что она отчаянно этого хотела.

"Я позвоню тебе позже на этой неделе? В воскресенье, как обычно?"

"Звучит хорошо, папа".

"Хорошо",- она могла слышать улыбку, подлинную, искреннюю улыбку в его голосе. "Поговорим с тобой позже".

"Люблю тебя, папа",- прошептала она.

"Тоже тебя люблю, Кэйти. Пока".

"Пока".

Кейт сидела, глядя на свою гостиную, не зная, что ей делать. Она позвонила, чтобы извиниться спустя несколько мучительных дней, когда она пыталась разобраться в себе. Рик заверил ее, что ее отец не будет винить ее - что она могла сердиться и пытаться достучаться до него, и что, когда она позвонит ему, он «простит» ее. И, к чести Рика, он и Алексис проделали замечательную работу, отвлекая ее все выходные, вынуждая ее поехать вместе с ними в город по магазинам, выбраться на пляж и купаться, и построить вечером в субботу огромный форд в гостиной.

Но она вернулась домой еще более запутанной и противоречивой. День казался бесконечным из-за документов и сбора доказательств, все это время она пыталась не думать об этом. Теперь она сидела на своем диване; был вечер понедельника, и ее пальцы напряглись лежа на подушке. Ее телефон валялся где-то рядом, и она чувствовала себя взволнованной, больше чем когда-либо.

Алексис была крайне взволнована увидев ее, когда она вернулась домой в субботу днем, крича от восторга и отказывалась отпускать ее руку в течение большей половины дня. А она и Рик...

_В субботу утром Кейт проснулась с чувством, что кто-то играет с ее волосами. Она открыла затуманенные глаза и оказалась лицом к лицу с Ричардом Каслом, его голубые глаза сверкали, когда его пальцы пробегали по ее волосам. Очевидно, ночью она перевернулась, и теперь они лежали лицом к лицу на его большой кровати, одна из ее рук по-прежнему сжимала в кулак его футболку, и ее ноги запутались с его._

_"Доброе утро",- пробормотал он._

_"Привет",- ответила она, не зная, как себя вести, и как относиться к тому, что он, очевидно, разглядывал ее, пока она спала. "И давно ты смотришь, как я сплю?"- спросила она, ее голос звучал медленно и слабо._

_Он засмеялся. "Достаточно давно, чтобы это показалось жутким, но не достаточно давно, чтобы стало неуместным"._

_Вся эта ситуация была неуместной, не так ли? "Мне жаль, что я заснула здесь"._

_Он моргнул. "А мне нет. Ты хорошо обнимаешься"._

_"Рик",- вздохнула она, садясь и освобождаясь от него. Теперь, в свете дня, все это казалось гораздо более важным, и гораздо менее комфортным. Она лежала в пенной ванной, и она позволила ему сидеть в ванной комнате вместе с ней. И он заявил, что он оберегает ее, когда они заснули в его постели. Это было серьезно, и запутанно, а ее отец снова пил..._

_"Эй",- он тоже сел и повернулся к ее лицу, сидя посередине кровати, скрестив свои ноги. "Прекрати анализировать это"._

_"Прекратить анализировать это?"- усмехнулась она. "И что ты предлагаешь мне делать?"_

_Он нахмурился. "Просто прими это"._

_"Рик",- повторила она, пробежав рукой по прядям, которые выпали из ее косички. "Мы не можем просто решить спать в одной кровати. А как же Алексис? Что если бы она была дома и пришла сюда?"_

_"Ее нет, а если бы и была, мы сказали бы ей, что ты просто заснула здесь",- он пожал плечами, накрывая ее колено своей рукой. "Не сходи с ума из-за этого, Кейт. У тебя и без этого хватает причин для беспокойства"._

_"Ты не можешь верить в то, что Алексис хорошо это воспримет",- ответила Кейт, опустив взгляд на его руку. Прошлой ночью все казалось органично и правильно - просто свернуться калачиком рядом с ним. Но теперь... теперь ей казалось, что есть какая-то линия, которую они не должны были пересекать, или они должны были, или ... "Мы не можем так поступить с ней"._

_Рик погладил ее ногу. "Мы еще ничего не сделали. Ты все еще планируешь остаться на выходные?"_

_"Я... да"- ответила она, окончательно запутавшись._

_"Прекрасно",- улыбнулся он. "Ей нравится видеться с тобой, и сегодня ночью ты можешь спать в гостевой комнате, или мы можем лечь спать в гостиной или где-нибудь еще"._

_Она почувствовала душевную боль. Ох, нет. Она же не была разочарована, что они не смогут спать в одной постели? Это было как-то неправильно. "Хорошо",- вздохнула она._

_"Я не прошу тебя переехать к нам и стать ее новой мамой, Кейт",- добавил он._

_Кейт глубоко вздохнула и встретила его взгляд. "Я не говорила, что ты это имел в виду",- ответила она, гораздо более уверенно, чем она чувствовала себя. Ее сердце билось слишком быстро, и она почувствовала себя нервной и неуверенной._

_"Насколько сильно ты паникуешь прямо сейчас?"_

_"Я не паникую",- отрицала она._

_"Вздор",- рассмеялся он. "Ты очень хорошо спала. Ты выглядишь лучше. И теперь ты паникуешь, потому что ты чувствуешь себя настолько подавляюще правильно"._

_"Рик",- возразила она. Она не была к этому готова. Она не была готова к этому разговору. Не после вчерашнего. Не в то время, когда ее отец был готов снова предаться забвению. Не сейчас, когда она понятия не имела, как далеко она уже зашла с этим человеком._

_"Смотри",- вздохнул он, закрыв глаза на секунду, прежде чем открыть их снова и встретить ее взгляд. "У меня никогда не было такого друга, как ты"._

_Это было не то, что она ожидала услышать. "Что?"_

_"У меня никогда не было кого-нибудь, с кем бы я хотел разговаривать все время, или по кому я скучал бы, когда его нет рядом. И у меня никогда не было подруги, с которой мне было бы так комфортно. Каждый раз, когда я с кем-нибудь сближался, мы в конечном итоге оказывались в постели, и тогда все заканчивалось"._

_Она моргнула. Это было определенно не то, что она ожидала услышать. Она понятия не имела, что сказать, или, как реагировать, потому что то, что он говорил, было важно, но настолько же запутанно, как позволить ему разбудить ее, запустив пальцы в ее волосы._

_"Но я хочу обнимать тебя, и мне нравится просыпаться с тобой, и ты лучшее, что когда-либо случилось с моим ребенком"._

_"Я..." Нет. Нет, у нее еще не появилось правильных мыслей._

_Он усмехнулся. "И в твоей жизни произошли большие перемены. И у меня есть бывшая жена, которая портит мне жизнь. Мы оба запутались"._

_"Да",- выдохнула она. Они касались этой темы несколько месяцев назад, но теперь он на самом деле это сказал, расставив все по местам, и это было... это было легко? Но это не может быть так просто, верно? Это просто было невозможно. И она не могла встретить "того самого парня" в 23 года. Этого не произошло. Это не могло произойти, правда?_

_"Но, это просто произошло и здесь не может быть никаких правил"._

_"Что?" Боже, он говорил шифром, загадкой, целенаправленно пытаясь заставить ее голову идти кругом?_

_"Если мы хотим обниматься на диване, черт возьми, почему бы и нет?"_

_"Твоя дочь",- немедленно сказала она._

_Его глаза расширились, и она почувствовала, как его рука дрогнула на ее ноге. "Моя дочь"._

_"Это было ужасное предупреждение, Рик",- прошептала она, разбросанные обрывки информации в ее голове встали на свои места. "Мы не можем вести себя, как пара, но не быть ей. Что это будет означать для нее? Она уже прошла через развод"._

_"Это будет означать, что...",- он замолчал на минуту, раздумывая и пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Она не беспокоила и не прерывала его, потому что ей нечего было сказать. Она не знала, что делать. Это было просто безумие, все это было чертовски непонятно и запутано._

_"Это будет означать, что любить кого-то – это нечто большее, чем поцелуи на публике, и что люди, постоянно присутствующие в ее жизни, не обязаны быть женаты"._

_Кейт моргнула, когда ее сердце екнуло. Она не могла анализировать это заявление. Она не могла. "И если в конечном итоге мы потерпим крах и обожжемся, разорвав друг друга на части, ты думаешь, что это не разрушит ее на части?"- спросила Кейт; мысли сорвались с ее губ, прежде чем она успела их обдумать - шок заставил ее говорить._

_Он сделал глубокий вдох, а затем встретился с ней глазами. "Ты же обещала быть рядом. Ты хочешь нарушить обещание?"_

_Кейт мгновенно отрицательно покачала головой. Но как она могла знать, на самом деле? Она была молода, и это звучало все больше и больше как пожизненное обязательство. Но, кажется, она уже подписалась на это, еще в ноябре. Будет ли у нее возможность уйти от них, от Алексис? Сможет ли она уйти от него?_

_"Это было бы ужасно, да. И да, я не... я понятия не имею, что из этого получится. Но я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты готова отказаться от всего этого, даже не попробовав побороться за это"._

_Она не могла представить, что отступится, независимо от того, чем это могло закончиться. Но насколько это зависело от нее? И насколько это… зависело от того, какой ад они уже разделили друг с другом? И что она почувствует, если снова произойдет катастрофическое расставание? И как, черт возьми, они должны планировать их "всегда"? В жизни так не бывает. Жизнь полна ножей и оружия, и людей убивают ни за что каждый день. Она могла умереть в понедельник, могла быть просто застрелена на улице._

_"Так ничего не получится",- сказала она. "Жизнь не то, что ты можешь контролировать. Ты не знаешь, как все сложится в следующем году"._

_"И ты тоже",- ответил он мягко. "Разве ты не можешь просто поверить в лучшее, вместо того, чтобы представляться себе ужасные последствия?"_

_Кейт встретилась с его глазами. Он понимал, что именно она чувствовала - что она тонула в сомнениях, боясь, что, как и все до сих пор в ее жизни, это тоже разрушится, и она останется, чтобы собрать свои осколки. И она была не в силах склеивать себя._

_"Нам не нужно вешать ярлыки на наши отношения, не так ли?"- спросил он, вырвав ее из своих мыслей, когда он сжал ее ногу. "Ты же засыпала в постели со своей подругой, не так ли? Ты, наверное, болтала со своей подругой в ванной. Просто думай обо мне так ",- усмехнулся он._

_Кейт фыркнула, рассмеявшись. "Ты не моя подруга, Рик"._

_"Нет, но я определенно не твой парень",- ответил он с легкостью. Как он мог так небрежно говорить об этом? Это была их жизнь; они говорили об их совместной жизни, о которой она не задумывалась, пока факты не ударили ей в лицо. "И я не хочу расстраивать тебя еще больше прямо сейчас. Давай вернем твоего отца в норму, и дай мне с Алексис вернуться домой, и тогда мы сможем вернуться к этому разговору, ладно?"_

_Она вздохнула. Она не хотела связываться с этим, усложнять это, анализировать это, пока препятствия, мешающие им, не исчезнут сами собой. Но она не могла представить, как отпустит это на несколько месяцев. И что случится, когда они сделают это? Если они сохранят все это, продолжат вторгаться в личное пространство друг друга и разговаривать каждый вечер, им придется сделать перерыв, не так ли? Они не могли просто нажать на "паузу", зависнув между друзьями и любовниками._

_"Я уже развалил один брак, Кейт",- тихо сказал Рик, и печальный звук его голоса заставил ее поднять свой взгляд на него. "Я не собираюсь повторить эту ошибку с тобой"._

_Они сидели, глядя друг на друга в течение долгого момента. Это разбивало ее сердце, потому что он был разбит так же, как и она. Для него это было подобно пугающему выстрелу так же, как и для нее. И она заставляла его снова быть сильным так же, как и он ее. Это было несправедливо. Это было очень, очень несправедливо по отношению к ней. Прежде чем она смогла подумать об этом, она потянулась к нему, обняв его обеими руками и притянув его к себе._

_Он вздохнул напротив ее уха и провел рукой по ее спине. Они сидели молча несколько минут, просто слушая дыхание друг друга. "Ты, наверное, не совсем так представляла сегодняшнее утро, да?"- сказал он после паузы._

_Она усмехнулась ему в шею. "Определенно. Но и ты не совсем так представлял себе свой вчерашний вечер"._

_"Твой папа будет в порядке",- сказал он ей._

_"Я не должна была убегать. Надо было остаться и помочь ему",- прошептала она, ощущая, как чувство вины зарождается теперь в ее животе, потому что дискуссия об их отношениях закончилась, или из-за его предположения._

_"Он все понимает, Кейт. И ты всегда можешь позвонить ему, когда ты будешь готова"._

_Она пожала плечами. "Наверное"._

_"Все получится, Кейт. Все будет хорошо"._

_"Всезнающий, Мистер Касл?"- спросила она, не утруждая себя отстраниться от него._

_"Оптимизм творит чудеса с кожей",- ответил он с легкостью. "Ты должна это попробовать"._

_Она щелкнула его по уху, и он засмеялся. "Будь осторожен, Рик"._

_"Ну, уж нет. Предупреждаю, я готов преодолеть все твои преграды"._

Кейт взяла свой телефон и набрала номер. Она нуждалась во взгляде со стороны. И ей нужно было чем-то заняться в свой свободный день завтра. Она действительно не хотела брать его, но Монтгомери зашел, чтобы сказать ей, что если она не возьмет отгул, он кинет ей на стол груду документов, которых хватит на всю неделю. Как будто она мало возилась с бумажками весь последний месяц.

"Алло?"

"Хочешь завтра пообедать со мной?"- спросила Кейт, прикусывая один из своих ногтей - привычка, которую она так и не поборола.

"Бекс"?

"Да, это я. Хочешь завтра выбраться на обед?"

Мэдисон согласилась через секунду. "Конечно".

"Великолепно. В полдень на нашем обычном месте"?

"Все в порядке, Кейт?"- спросила она, нотки заботы были слышны в ее голосе. Они не виделись три недели, потому что каждая из них была очень занята.

"Мне нужен взгляд со стороны",- честно ответила Кейт. Если она скажет Мэдисон настоящую причину, они в конечном итоге проговорят о ней до завтрашнего обеда, а Кейт хотела сделать это при личной встрече.

"Конечно. Неужели ты наконец-то продвинулась с Риком?

"Мы поговорим завтра",- ответила Кейт, закатывая глаза.

"Это превосходно, Беккет".

"Ох, поверь, тебе понравится, можешь не сомневаться",- ответила Кейт. "Увидимся"?

"Хорошо. Увидимся там, Кейт".

Они отключились, и Кейт устроилась на диване. Она сидела там битый час, просто глядя на свою гостиную, не желая двигаться, или есть, или думать. И в тот самый момент, когда она начала засыпать, убаюканная шумом за окном и ее собственной усталостью, зазвонил ее телефон.

"Беккет",- ответила она, ее глаза еще были закрыты, тело все еще растянуто на диване, где она лежала уже около тридцати минут.

"Устала?"

"О, эй, Рик",- вздохнула она, прижимаясь ближе к дивану и схватив одеяло со спинки. "Засыпаю на своем диване".

"Длинный день?"- спросил он, его голос был мягок.

"Определенно не расслабляющий, это не то, что прохлаждаться на пляже с вами, ребята",- ответила она.

"Ну, пляж, девочка, и ее отец скучают по тебе".

Господи, она могла воспользоваться этой перспективой прямо сейчас. Потому что его слова заставили ее сердце сжаться, словно в тисках, и она действительно хотела быть там с ним, и это пугало ее. "Я тоже скучаю по вам, ребята",- ответила она. Она ударила себя рукой по лбу. Но слова уже были сказаны.

"Что ты делаешь завтра? Я, надеюсь, что не спишь".

"И это тоже, и еще я встречаюсь с Мэдисон. Мы уже очень давно не виделись с ней".

"Звучит мило",- ответил он, и она могла слышать, как он устраивается в своей постели.

"А вы, ребята?"

"Проведем время на пляже, а потом мы собираемся пойти на барбекю в доме у Пола".

"Я его знаю?"- спросила Кейт, возможно, он был на вечеринке в честь Дня Рождения Рика.

"Нет. Он живет здесь круглый год, и следит за домом, когда мы уезжаем. Он хороший парень. Мы могли бы пригласить его к нам составить компанию, если у тебя будет возможность навестить нас еще раз, до нашего отъезда в Калифорнию".

Кейт вздохнула. У нее не будет такой возможности. "Если бы я могла…"- тихо сказала она.

"Это не твоя вина",- быстро ответил он.

"Как Лекс?"

"Она... хорошо".

"Рик",- увещевала Кейт.

"Хорошо, она расстроилась, что ты уехала, но она с нетерпением ждет разговора с тобой завтра вечером".

Кейт вздохнула. Алексис была близка к тому, чтобы заплакать, когда Кейт уезжала в воскресенье днем. А до этого...

_"Почему ты должна уехать сегодня?"- спросила Алексис, когда они вместе сидели у бассейна. Алексис устроилась между ног Кейт, когда они развалились на одном из шезлонгов._

_"Я должна вернуться на работу",- ответила Кейт, глядя на нее, когда Алексис запрокинула голову и заглянула в лицо Кейт._

_"Но ты только что приехала!"_

_"Я знаю, Обезьянка. Но я поговорю с тобой во вторник, как всегда. И мы увидимся в ближайшее время. Только несколько недель, и ты будешь дома и вернешься обратно в школу"._

_Алексис фыркнула и оглянулась на бассейн, где Рик плавал кругами. Ее маленькие пальцы играли с одной из ладоней Кейт. "Разве ты не можешь остаться еще на завтра? Как ты сделала в прошлый раз"._

_"У меня завтра нет выходного",- ответила Кейт, чувствуя, что ей вообще не стоило приезжать – особенно, если это заставляло Алексис чувствовать себя брошенной снова и снова._

_"Мне нравится, когда ты здесь",- сказала она Кейт._

_"Мне нравится быть здесь"._

_"Так ты не можешь остаться подольше"?_

_Кейт вздохнула и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать макушку Алексис. "Не в этот раз, малыш",- сказала она, позаимствовав ласковое обращение Марты._

_"Если бы ты и папа были женаты, ты бы смогла остаться?"- тихо спросила она._

_Кейт сделала большой глоток воздуха. Ох уж эта девочка! И после разговора с Риком... Боже, что, черт возьми, она делает? Все и так окончательно запуталось. Хотя, честно говоря, ничего бы не изменилось, даже если бы они с Риком были вместе. "Нет. Даже если бы мы были женаты, я все равно должна была бы вернуться на работу. У меня есть настоящая работа, помнишь?"_

_Алексис хихикнула. "О да"._

_Кейт воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы пощекотать ее, когда Рик выскочил из бассейна и подошел к ним, взяв полотенце. "Это правда. Кейт ответственная",- сказал он, подмигивая Кейт. Выходит, он не слышал Алексис. Замечательно. "И даже если бы мы поженились, я уверен, что она хотела бы работать - лишь бы сбежать от меня",- добавил он, захватывая Алексис и заставляя ее кричать, когда он стряхнул на нее воду._

_"Папочка! Кейт, помоги! Помоги!"- смеялась она._

_Кейт встала и стала наступать на них, схватив полотенце Рика, которое было обернуто вокруг его талии, когда она потихоньку начала загонять их к краю глубокой части бассейна. "Кейт",- предупредил он, до сих пор щекоча Алексис, которая хихикала. "Эй, значит, так ты обращаешься с кормильцем?"_

_Она посмотрела на него, потом выхватила Алексис из его рук и ловко толкнула его в воду. Он вынырнул, отплевывая воду, когда она поставила Алексис на землю, обняв одной рукой. "Кормильца?"- спросила она, игнорируя ту часть своего мозга, которая говорила ей, чтобы она прекратила играть в эту игру. "Да, конечно"._

_"Ну, Дорогая, я зарабатываю больше денег, чем ты",- дразнил он, обрызгав их прежде, прежде чем они успели отойти._

_"Но у Кейт важная работа",- подхватила Алексис между хихиканьем. "Она ловит плохих парней, а ты только придумываешь их!"_

_"Ха!"- злорадствовала Кейт. "Я выиграла ребенка"._

_"Это несправедливо",- надулся Рик, отплывая к краю. "Ты нечестно играешь"._

_"Ты сам играешь нечестно",- ответила она._

_И вдруг их маленькая игра переросла в целую серию обжигающих взглядов. Потому что Алексис была сутью всего этого, и мысль, что Кейт похитила ее и заработала столько любви, что она могла победить в любом споре, превратилась в настоящую проблему, не так ли? Они не могли играть в эти игры перед Алексис. Она была достаточно связана с этим - если они окажутся слишком глубоко в этом, ее сердце будет первым, которое разобьется._

_"Туше. Больше никаких грязных игр. Просто хорошая, чистая, невинная забава",- ответил он через минуту, вылезая из бассейна._

_"У тебя плохо получается, когда ты стараешься быть невинным",- сказала Алексис Рику, когда он отрицательно покачал головой, глядя на них обеих, разбрызгивая на них большое количество воды. По крайней мере, Алексис не понимала этого прямо сейчас._

_"Но я смогу лучше в этот раз",- сказал он Алексис, его глаза завладели глазами Кейт, когда Алексис обняла ее со своей стороны._

_Это была очень опасная игра._

"Она в порядке, Кейт",- заверил он ее, вырывая из воспоминаний. "И не было больше ни одного упоминания о браке. Перестань беспокоиться".

"Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что ты поощрил это",- бросила она в ответ.

"Поощрил это? Между прочим, это ты толкнула меня в бассейн!"- заявил он. Она слышала, как он улыбался, и не могла сдержать свою улыбку, хотя сейчас ей было не смешно, это беспокоило ее все больше.

"Это было как раз потому, что ты намекнул, кто был бы кормильцем в наших отношениях!"

"Им буду я",- рассмеялся он. "Я зарабатываю больше денег, но это не значит, что у меня более важная работа".

"Так что мы будем делать с моей зарплатой?"- спросила она, ее рот жил, кажется, своей собственной жизнью. Черт бы его побрал!

"Фонд на колледж? Сберегательный счет? Просто добавим их к моим, и будем наслаждаться дополнительными деньгами?"

"Фонд на колледж?" Им нужно было остановиться. Им необходимо было остановиться прямо сейчас. "Нет, подожди, просто... заткнись",- возразила она. "Мы не сделаем этого". Им нужно было сделать шаг назад. Прекратить постоянно представлять это, отпустить, не обращать внимание... что бы между ними не происходило? Они не могли продолжать разговор о женитьбе, как будто все было решено, и было неизбежным исходом. Они даже не встречались.

"Правильно",- пробормотал он. "Так... ты видишься завтра с Мэдисон?"

Кейт вздохнула и покачала головой. "Да. Но знаешь что? Я устала".

"Кейт, не делай этого".

"Нет, я честно устала",- ответила она. Это была правда. Да, она пыталась убежать от этого пагубного разговора, но она практически засыпала на своем диване, до сих пор одетая в форму.

"Хорошо",- ответил он тихо. "Поговорим завтра?"- он звучал неуверенно, и это почти разрушило ее решимость.

"Да. Мы поговорим завтра. Обещаю",- ответила она. Она не пыталась убежать от этого, просто хотела отложить этот разговор, чтобы дать себе время разобраться во всем этом. Надеясь, что к тому времени, когда они будут разговаривать следующим вечером, она не будет столь же запутана.

"Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Кейт".

"Спокойной ночи, Рик",- сказала она тихо. Он нажал "отбой", и она открыла глаза, уставившись в потолок. Боже мой, они попали в такую переделку.

"Подожди, подожди. Повтори. Ты спала в его постели?"

Кейт вздохнула и уткнулась лицом в свои ладони. "Да",- пробормотала она, взглянув на Мэдисон через стол.

"Так, он приготовил тебе еду, наполнил тебе ванную, сидел в ванной комнате, в то время как ты принимала ванную, он обнимал тебя всю ночь, а потом... что? Вы не напрыгнули друг на друга?"- она покачала своей головой, глядя на Кейт, ее светлые кудри подпрыгивали, когда она это делала. "Боже, Бекс, ты идиотка".

"Что?"- буркнула Кейт, выпрямившись.

"Он идеально тебе подходит".

Кейт покачала головой. "Да, в теории, не так ли? Но... Мэдисон, это все равно, что сказать - "да" навсегда!"

"Ну и что?"

"Ну и что?"- изумилась Кейт. "Мне двадцать три! Не слишком ли я молода для вечности?"

Мэдисон закатила глаза. "Ты слишком много анализировала это, Кейт. Почему ты беспокоишься о вечности?"

"Ты слушала хоть что-нибудь из того, что я сейчас говорила?"- ответила Кейт. "У него есть ребенок, Мэдисон. Дочь, которая уже потеряла одну маму. И я не готова быть мамой! Черт, я даже не могу вспомнить, чтобы я сама ела, если кто-то не напоминал мне",- разглагольствовала она, желая донести свою мысль до подруги.

Но Мэдисон просто смотрела на нее, будто она была сумасшедшей. "Кейт, никто вручает тебе свидетельство о браке".

"Но..."

"Нет. Ты становишься смешной. Рик не просит тебя быть мамой Алексис. Он даже не просит тебя стать его подружкой. Он просто просит тебя проще к этому относиться и оставить свои попытки понять все ли с этим нормально".

"Но разве мы не должны? Разве это не будет просто безответственно... позволить этому произойти? Что если что-то случится?"

"Что, например? Ты поймешь, что безумно влюблена, вы поженитесь, и подарите Алексис несколько братьев и сестер?"

Кейт просто смотрела на нее. Она не могла... что за черт? Мэдисон должна была помочь ей, а не... "Прости?"- все, что удалось ей сказать.

"Кэйти, дорогая, не все делится на черное и белое",- тихо сказала Мэдисон.

"Я это знаю",- потерялась Кейт, теперь чувствуя себя загнанной в угол, находящейся в странной обороне. Она не ожидала такого ответа.

"Нет",- засмеялась Мэдисон. "Ты не знаешь. Ты ждешь факты и доказательства, и хорошую, большую коробку, в которую можно спрятать эти отношения, вот что ты делаешь. И это не ошибка",- сказала она, подняв руку останавливая протесты Кейт. " Боже, Кейт, ты прошла через многое, и совершенно понятно, что ты хочешь, чтобы предметы, имели под собой реальные ответы".

"Я..."- попробовала Кейт, но Мэдисон остановила ее одним своим взглядом.

"Но ты попала туда, где нет коробки. Вы, ребята, необычные. И ты знаешь, я бы убила, чтобы встретить кого-то, похожего на Рика".

"У тебя есть Брэд",- вставила Кейт.

Мэдисон улыбнулась. "Да. Но Брэд не звонит мне каждый вечер, просто поговорить, а уж тем более, если он не собирается остаться у меня".

"Речь идет не о сексе",- спорила Кейт.

"Нет, нет",- засмеялась Мэдисон. "Это именно моя точка зрения. У тебя есть этот замечательный парень, который без ума от тебя, и сейчас ты даже не усложняешь все сексом. Но ты осложняешь все в любом случае".

"Я просто..."- Кейт задержала дыхание, чувствуя себя совершенно неразумной. Если Мэдди права? Может ли это быть так просто? Может, они просто... будут? "Я просто не знаю, как правильно пройти через это",- прошептала она. Проклятая терапия - заставила ее по-настоящему понимать себя.

Мэдисон потянулась через стол и сжала ее руку. "Я знаю",- сказала она с легкой улыбкой. "Но пусть он поможет тебе научиться, хорошо? Не позволяй себе встать на вашем пути".

"Мэдди..."

"У тебя есть пара недель, прежде чем они вернутся, не так ли?"- спросила она. Кейт кивнула. "Так просто общайся с ним каждый вечер, и попытайся найти то счастливое место, где вы были с ним раньше. Ты не волновалась так на прошлой неделе, когда мы разговаривали".

"Нет, потому что тогда я еще не была в его загородном доме, не принимала там ванную и не спала в его постели, и не спорила о нашем гипотетическом браке с его ребенком!"- ответила Кейт.

"Что?"- брызнула Мэдисон, отняв от своих губ трубочку. "Ты не говорила мне об этом!"

"Алексис спросила, смогла бы я остаться, если я бы вышла замуж за Рика, потому что ей семь и она не знает, что ее вопрос попал в самую точку",- фыркнула Кейт, скорее наблюдая, чем ощущая, как она жестикулировала. "И тогда Рик пошутил, будто я желаю сбежать от него настолько, что меня не остановил бы наш брак. Так что я... стала наступать на него, и это закончилось тем, что я столкнула его в бассейн, потому что он сказал, что он был бы кормильцем в нашей семье".

Мэдисон смотрела на нее в течение нескольких секунд, а затем выпустила громкий смешок. "У меня истерика".

"Мэдди!"- заскулила Кейт, понимая, что звучит сейчас как-то по-детски. "Заткнись".

"Ой, Кейт, ну же",- усмехнулась Мэдисон. "Это забавно".

"Нет, это не так",- ответила Кейт, но ее губы изогнулись, и тогда она тоже засмеялась. Они обе хихикали над своими тарелками, обратив на себя несколько взглядов других посетителей небольшого китайского ресторана.

"Вот видишь",- улыбнулась Мэдисон, когда они, наконец, успокоились. "Он хорош для тебя. Я уже давно не видела, чтобы ты так смеялась".

"Правда?"

"Ох, Боже, ты забыла ",- вздохнула Мэдисон. Кейт посмотрела на нее. Она не забыла. Она была... осторожна. "Ты счастлива. Не позволяй себе встать у этого на пути. Немного флирта, немного объятий - пользуйся этим парнем. Он хорош для тебя".

"Правда?"- шепнула Кейт, ощущая себя неуверенно и немного глупо. Может, и в самом деле все было так просто – нужно было отпустить все и просто посмотреть, куда это их приведет. Ох, Рик был бы вне себя, узнав об этом.

"Правда",- серьезно сказала Мэдисон. "Мне придется сделать тебе больно, если ты все испортишь, на самом деле".

"Ох, замолчи",- заворчала Кейт. "Расскажите мне о Брэде".

"Пытаешься отвлечь мое внимание от себя?"

"Именно",- усмехнулась Кейт. "Просто это блестящее ожерелье не дает мне покоя с того момента, как мы начали есть, и я уверена, что у него есть история".

Мэдисон ухмыльнулась и погрузилась в подробное описание романтической набережной и пикника, который Брэд устроил для нее две ночи назад, и Кейт позволила себе смести все свои мысли. Может быть, Мэдди была права. Может быть это будет просто. И действительно, Кейт могла бы допустить простое. Все остальное и так было достаточно трудным...


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

"Ты знаешь, что не обязана везти нас в аэропорт."

"Если ты не перестанешь говорить это, я оставлю тебя здесь", ответила Кейт, наблюдая, как Рик попытался поправить на своем плече два рюкзака с ручной кладью, его и Алексис, не выпуская из рук два чемодана. "Хотя это было бы жестоко. Дай мне один из них прежде, чем ты что-нибудь себе сломаешь и Алексис придется лететь в одиночку."

Алексис смеялась, когда спускалась по лестнице, сжав обеими руками Обезьянку-Бонки и Гамильтона. Кейт расплылась в улыбке, когда она попыталась забрать девчачий рюкзак у Рика, который поправлял свой рюкзак на своем плече, чтобы он смог открыть доступ Алексис к ее рюкзаку. Они наблюдали, как Алексис осторожно кладет животных внутрь своего рюкзака. Потом она посмотрела на Кейт, когда она ловко одела свой рюкзак на спину.

"Ты напомнила папочке упаковать его пижамы?"

Кейт моргнула. "Нет".

Алексис вздохнула. "Папочка, ты упаковал свои пижамы?"

Глаза Рика широко раскрылись, и он подарил Кейт извиняющийся взгляд, до того как лихо побежал к себе в спальню, оставив чемодан на полу. Кейт посмотрела на Алексис и обнаружила, что она вздыхает от раздражения.

"Это должно быть твоей работой", сказала она ей. "Ты должна убедиться, что папа все сложил и то, что я ни чего не забыла".

"Ох. Вот значит, как это работает?" Кейт спросила, наклонилась и слегка потянула за одну из косичек Алексис "Я думала, что я должна была убедиться, что вы не опоздаете на самолет".

"У тебя много работы", решила Алексис, когда Рик бросился обратно в комнату и сунул две пары фланелевых штанов в свой багаж.

"Когда же я подала заявку на эту работу?" спросила она, когда Рик выпрямился.

"Формальность", пожала плечами Алексис, повернулась и пошла к двери. "Ну же!"

Кейт посмотрела на Рика и нашла его улыбающимся ей. "Держишься"? он спросил, когда проводил ее из лофта сразу за Алексис, сделав паузу, чтобы запереть дверь, когда они вышли. Его рука легла отдохнуть на небольшой участок ее спины и Кейт подавила знакомую улыбку.

"Лучше чем ты. Что еще ты забывал за эти годы?"

Он пожал плечами, когда они подошли к лифту, и Алексис нажала кнопку. "Папа забыл свой костюм один раз, на раздачу автографов, и мама выбежала, чтобы купить ему другой".

"Почему это смешно?" Кейт спросила, наблюдая, как Рик извивался рядом с ней, напрягая свою руку на ее спине.

"Он был фиолетовый," ответила со смешком Алексис.

"Насколько фиолетовый?" Кейт спросила, ожидая более полную мысленную картинку.

"Сиреневый", добавил Рик. "Счастлива?"

Кейт честно приложила усилия, чтобы сохранить серьезное лицо, но не смогла, выпустив громкий смешок. Его рука упала с ее спины, когда лифт остановился, и он вышел первым, раздраженно нахмурившись. Она хотела быть милой, но Рик Касл, подписывающий книги в сиреневом костюме? Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

"Давайте пошевеливаться", проворчал он, когда она и Алексис последовали за ним через вестибюль, Алексис подпрыгивала рядом с ней. Кейт взяла ее за руку, когда они вышли на улицу, и она привела Каслов к своей машине.

"Мы не поедем на полицейской машине"? спросил Рик в смятение, когда Кейт открыла заднюю дверь машины для Алексис, а затем она подошла к багажнику своего Седана.

"Я не повезу тебя и твою дочь в моем Краун Вике", Кейт ответила, закатывая глаза. Честное слово. "Как бы это выглядело? Рика Касла увезли в тюрьму вместе с его дочерью на заднем сиденье? Нет, спасибо. А сейчас," она ушла обратно к пассажирской стороне. "Запрыгивай и будь хорошим мальчиком".

"Я не знал, что у тебя есть собственная машина," сказал он, когда подошел к двери с пассажирской стороны.

"Мой папа попросил меня оставить ее себе на некоторое время", тихо ответила Кейт. "Она мне не нужна, но иногда я пользуюсь ей, чтобы сохранить ее на ходу".

На самом деле, она забрала ее у него, когда он напился в первый раз. Он был в ярости, и они ругались, но, в конце концов, он оплатил парковку у ее дома, и пока еще не просил ее вернуть. Кейт до сих пор ездила на своем мотоцикле, но, опять же, на нем не было безопасного сидения для ребенка. Кроме того, Рик даже не знал, что у нее есть мотоцикл. Но сейчас было не самое подходящее время для этой истории. Она обошла машину и села на водительское сиденье, закрыла дверь и пристегнулась. Алексис уже раскрашивала, сидя на заднем сидении.

"Хорошо с твоей стороны, что ты сделала это для него", сказал Рик, когда она завела автомобиль. Он протянул свою руку и взял ее за руку, вытаскивая ее из мыслей. "Я уже говорил тебе, что действительно рад тебя видеть?"

Она посмотрела на него, когда выехала на улицу и сжала его руку. "Ты, возможно, упоминал об этом".

"Ок, но я действительно рад тебя видеть". Он выразительно переплел свои пальцы с ее и Кейт прочно держала свой взгляд на дороге, зная, что она безнадежно проиграла борьбу, чтобы не покраснеть.

Она и Рик по-прежнему продолжали свои телефонные беседы в 10 вечера в течение последних трех недель, и Кейт обнаружила, что после ее истерики - этот инцидент они никогда больше не упоминали - разговор с Риком стал событием ее дня. Это не означало, что у нее уже не было сомнений во всей ее жизни, начиная с Рика, продолжая ее отцом, возвращаясь к росту привязанности Алексис к ней, но ей было более удобно удерживать это. И возможно, она стала больше работать, больше чем когда-либо и решила, что она могла бы спрятать спутанные мысли, даже если она не могла спрятать их отношений, которые вызвали их. Утаивать - она была хороша в утаивание многого.

"Как прошел твой ужин?" он спросил, когда Кейт повернула на сигнал светофора.

"Хорошо", ответила она. "Папа ... он чувствует себя неплохо."

Они отправились в маленький индийское заведение два дня назад, и в конечном итоге они так заговорились, что она пропустила звонок Рика. В понедельник она оставила сообщение на его голосовую почту, объясняя, и им с тех пор действительно не получалось поговорить. Ее отец – он, честно, выглядел лучше. Он немного загорел, у него исчезли темные круги, и глаза снова стали искриться, какими они были месяцами ранее, еще до его рецидива. Она отчаянно пыталась держать себя в узде, напоминая своему сердцу, что она чувствовала всего несколько недель назад, когда он снова сдался. Но ее сердце никогда ее не слушалось, не так ли?

В конце концов, Рик все еще держал ее за руку, играя с ее пальцами, и Алексис была на заднем сидении, подпевая песням, раздающимся из портативного проигрывателя компакт-дисков, который она вытащила из рюкзака. Нет, ее сердце вообще не слушало ее голову. А иногда даже ее голова переставала слушать саму себя, как когда она говорила поздней ночью по телефону с Риком и она позволяла их слишком многим неуместным разговорам закрутиться в спираль, просто потому, что они заставляли ее смеяться.

_"Ты же не серьезно", Кейт фыркнула, катаясь от смеха со своей стороны._

_"Абсолютно! Ну же, Кейт. Зачем мне лгать о чем-то подобном?"_

_"Ты говоришь мне, что ты позволил Алексис заплести в косу твои волосы, а затем отправился в город, только чтобы поразить ее косичками на твоих волосах?"_

_"Но она самая пугающая байкерша, которую я когда-либо встречал. И это правда," он ответил, смеясь над собой. "Я не знал, что в Хэмптонсе делают байкерши. И я имею в виду татуировки, которые покрывали всю ее"._

_"И что Алексис думает о ней?"_

_Он засмеялся. "Ох, наша маленькая отважная девочка просто начала болтать с ней, спрашивая ее о мотоцикле и почему у нее на руке замысловатый цветок."_

_Кейт могла видеть, как Алексис делает именно это. "И байкерша? Она попыталась от нее отвязаться?"_

_"Ох, нет. Они могут стать хорошими друзьями", ответил Рик. "Она спросила Алексис, она ли меня заплела, а потом позволила проделать это с ее волосами. Это было ... это было нереально."_

_"Собираешься привезти ее домой и пригласить на ужин?_

_"Я делаю это только с женщиной, которая предложила проводить моего ребенка в ванную," он ответил с улыбкой в голосе._

_"Ох, у меня нет конкуренток?" спросила Кейт. Она на самом деле не хотела говорить это. Она не хотела. Глупый рот. Глупый мозг. Глупые бабочки, которые не должны порхать в животе._

_"Ты можешь называть мою маму, а возможно и Полу или Джину конкурентками", ответил он. "Но нет, Кейт. Ты победитель в своей лиге."_

_Она выдохнула, не понимая, что она сдерживала дыхание. Когда же они вернуться домой? Через неделю? Почему она так взволнована, что увидит их приблизительно в течение часа, когда она будет везти их в аэропорт? Почему этот разговор заставлял ее краснеть? Почему она беспокоится, что этот цикл продолжится в ее голове?_

_"Приятно знать", она ответила размеренно._

_"Как байкерша может заменить тебя", он рассмеялся. "Ну же, Кейт. Я никогда не видел свою дочь такой взволнованной от телефонного звонка."_

_"Ты же не знаешь. Байкерша могла бы рассказать удивительную сказку на ночь."_

_"Нет, это мое царство. Даже ты не можешь обойти меня в этом."_

_"Это уверенность в своих навыках рассказчика?" уколола Кейт, улыбаясь, когда он испустил гневный выдох. Его было так легко провести._

_"Мне случалось зарабатывать миллионы на этих навыках, офицер", высокомерно ответил он. "И я усыплял ребенка с большим талантом, чем ты, на протяжении многих лет"._

_"Не ставь на это деньги, когда-нибудь твой большой рот доведет тебя до беды, Ричард", ответила она. "Или я соблазнюсь бросить тебе вызов и избавлю тебя от сна "._

_"Ох, это так круто!" воскликнул он. "Мы сделаем это, когда вернемся"._

_"Сделаем что, мистер Касл?" Кейт ответила, ударив себя по лбу за страстный и хриплый звук своего голоса .Это не должно было иметь двойного смысла._

_"Ох, мы к этому тоже вернемся, мисс Беккет," он ответил таким же низким, таким же страстным, таким же хриплым голосом; будь он проклят, как же хорошо он звучал. "Но я предлагаю что-то более ... благоприятное для ребенка."_

_"Назови свои условия." Играть было здорово. Вот как она выберется из этого._

_"Лицом к лицу, спина к спине. Ты получишь один вечер перед ее сном. Я получу один вечер перед ее сном. И мы увидим, кто усыпит Алексис быстрее."_

_Она победит. Русская литература убаюкает Алексис, и она уснет в одно мгновение, особенно если она будет читать на русском языке; это походило на колыбельную, но с дополнительным преимуществом - он подозрительно звучал как учебник по мгновенному сну. "Я в игре, Мальчик-Автор."_

_"Мужчина. Мужчина-Автор", поправил он. "У тебя уже есть Мальчик-Голубь. Я требую, чтобы любое другое прозвище включало звание " Мужчина", спасибо"._

_"Ты должен доказать свое достоинство, чтобы получить этот титул, Рик," дразнила Кейт._

_"Ты просто ждешь, пока я докажу этот титул, Кэтрин"._

_Она просто продолжала оставлять себя открытой для них. "Да, да, Мистер Эго. Продолжай так думать"._

_"Я буду". Она слышала через телефон, как он улыбается. "Ты уверена, что не сможешь снова выбраться?"_

_Она вздохнула. "Я уверена. Но как бы мне этого не хотелось, я не могу взять отпуск; у меня были выходные не так давно"._

_"Это было целых две недели назад," скулил Рик. "Я скучаю по тебе"._

_Кейт ясно почувствовала, что ее сердце начало учащенно биться. "Я тоже по тебе скучаю", прошептала она, как будто раскрывала ему страшную тайну. Какие тайны могли между ними быть? Они говорили каждый день. С тех пор как ее внутренний мир стал вращаться вокруг нее и Рика, и то что они могут или не смогут стать кем-то друг для друга, она обнаружила, что она сильно по нему скучает. Она никогда так раньше не скучала по парню, а они с Риком даже небыли парой. Тем не менее, ее разум напомнил ей - у них пока не было этого. Они замолчали на несколько минут, просто лежа там, слушая дыхание друг друга._

_"Дерьмо", пробормотала она, когда она поймала время на своих прикроватных часах. "Мне нужно идти спать"._

_"Я не хотел тебя так надолго задерживать", он ответил с усмешкой._

_"Эх," Кейт пожала плечами, садясь. "Кому вообще на самом деле нужен сон?"_

_"Это моя здоровая девочка", рассмеялся он._

_"Заткнись"._

_"Эй, веди себя хорошо!" ответил он. Она покачала головой и встала, пошла к ванной комнате и сняла рабочие брюки. Она не потрудилась сообщить ему, что только вернулась домой за десять минут до его звонка. Ему не нужно было иметь больше боеприпасов._

_"Нет", ответила она легко, смеясь над возмущенным вздохом, который она услышала по телефону. "Теперь я должна пойти и поспать, тогда мое лицо не будет сиять, когда я буду преследовать преступников утром."_

_"Хорошо", вздохнул он._

_"Спокойной ночи, Рик", она улыбнулась, когда натягивала пару пижамных брюк._

_"Спокойной ночи. Ох, и Кейт?"_

_"Хм"? она ответила, распуская волосы из хвоста, в который они были стянуты целый день_

_"Конкурентки? У тебя нет ни одной"._

_У нее не было ответа. Весь воздух только что выбежал из ее легких, и она осталась без дара речи. Он на самом деле имел это в виду?_

_"И расставаясь на этой ноте, поговорим с тобой завтра, Кейт. Сладких снов"._

_Он щелкнул отбой, и она осталась стоять, глядя на свое покрасневшее отражение. Она мечтала о нем в ту ночь, его руки обернуты вокруг нее, как когда они лежали на его большом диване, смотрели кино, он оставлял свои поцелуи везде, куда мог дотянуться. Это была самая скучная мечта, которая когда-либо у нее была, но она заставила ее улыбаться весь следующий день. Запутанный вид Эспозито был просто замечательным бонусом._

"Я рад, что твой отец хорошо держаться", Рик сказал ей, перенося ее из воспоминаний, когда они выехали на шоссе. Ее интересовало, действительно ли он все это время прибывал в раздумьях или только ждал ее.

"Я тоже", ответила Кейт.

"Когда я смогу с ним познакомиться?" спросила Алексис, ее голос напугал их обоих.

Кейт взглянула на Рика, который тайком выпустил ее руку, давая ей упасть на консоль между ними. Он пожал плечами.

"Отец Кейт очень занят, Лекс", сказал он после короткой паузы. Это не было ложью, ее отец был занят. Кейт действительно начинала верить, что он сделает это на сей раз, но это не значит, что ей было удобно подтолкнуть его к Рику и Алексис. И не была ли встреча ее отца с кем-то ... кого она обманывает? Здесь не существовало ни каких правил. Ей всего лишь нужно было продолжать в это верить. Не существовало никаких правил в отношениях, которые они начали.

"Но, если она захочет пригласить его на ужин через несколько недель, я уверен, что он сможет найти время для этого." добавил Рик.

Кейт моргнула, и посмотрел на него еще раз. Он встретил ее взгляд с улыбкой, и она не стала бороться с желанием снова прикоснуться к его руке. Она обернула свои пальцы вокруг его и сжала их. Он собирался помочь ей в помощи ее отцу? Если бы только у нее была еще одна рука, чтобы обнять его прямо сейчас, без аварии и возможности убить их всех.

"Я спрошу его, Алексис," сказала она, когда наконец нашла свой голос.

"Скажи ему, что я действительно хочу встретиться с ним", добавила девочка. "Папочка говорит, что если об этом прошу я, люди более охотно говорят да".

Кейт рассмеялась, когда Рик опустился немного вниз на своем сидение. "Я обязательно передам ему, Лекс", захихикала она. "А ты и я должны поговорить об этой тактике, мистер," добавила она.

"Эй, прекрати. Я не использовал ее на тебе. Я никогда бы сделал этого!" запротестовал он, мягко поглаживая ее руку.

"Я сделала это для тебя, самостоятельно," добавила Алексис.

Кейт покачала головой и подавила улыбку, слушая как Рик и Алексис перечисляли список различных вещей, которыми они хотели убедить людей делать что-нибудь для них, используя обаяние Рика и очаровательное личико Алексис.

Они достигли парковки в ДФК (прим. - аэропорт имени 35-го президента США Джона Фицджеральда Кеннеди) с двумя свободными часами до рейса Каслов. Аэропорт гудел от движения, и Кейт продолжала крепко держать за руку Алексис, когда они стали плестись в толпе, чтобы добраться до очереди на сдачу багажа. Рик держал свою руку на ее пояснице и направлял их к небольшой очереди, его темные очки как обычно закрывали его глаза.

"На тебя нападала толпа в аэропорту?" спросила она тихо, когда они остановились и встали в короткую очередь, поставив их чемоданы.

"Иногда", ответил он. "Не так много, с тех пор ... ты знаешь", добавил он.

Кейт кивнула и сжала его руку, наблюдая как тень опускается на его лице. Они никогда не говорили о 9 / 11 (прим. - 11 сентября 2001 года. крупнейший теракт за всю историю США, когда террористическая группировка Алькаида захватила самолеты и направила их на башни делового и торгового центра в Нью-Йорке), и она понятия не имела, потерял ли он кого-то или многих в тот день. Кейт была достаточно удачлива - хотя это слово вряд ли казалось справедливым или правильным - ее коллеги остались нетронутыми, но она знала многих храбрых офицеров и пожарных, которые погибли в башнях.

"Ты потерял кого-то?" спросила она, опуская взгляд на Алексис, которая был занята наблюдением за другими толкающимися пассажирами

"Несколько человек", Рик пробормотал, поворачиваясь к ней. "Но никого, кто был очень близок мне".

"От этого не становиться легче", Кейт ответила, облокачиваясь на него. Он отпустил ее руку и обернул свою руку вокруг ее плеч, притянув ее к себе, когда они втроем сделали еще один шаг, двигаясь в очереди.

"Нет", прошептал он, поворачивая свою голову и прижимая свои губы к ее виску. Кейт выпустила небольшой вздох от его жеста, прямо напротив его подбородка, и почувствовала, что он обнял ее за плечи. "Взволнована от моего прикосновения, мисс Беккет?"

"В твоих мечтах", она ответила, отстраняясь и прищуривая глаза, глядя на него, момент фактически был разрушен. Хотя, она могла чувствовать напряжение в его руках, он был взволнован этим не меньше, чем предстоящим полетом на самолете. Он хорошо это скрывал, но она могла чувствовать, как это исходит от него, даже когда он пытался использовать ее, чтобы отвлечься.

"Всегда", он усмехнулся. "Но почему бы тебе не отойти с Лекс к стене и подождать меня, пока я здесь все улажу? Тогда мы сможем попрощаться, так как мы не можем взять тебя в терминал вместе с нами."

"Почему Кейт нельзя пройти через ворота?" спросила Алексис, возвращаясь обратно в их беседу.

"Потому что появились новые правила, Тыковка," с легкостью ответил Рик. "Чтобы сократить поток людей."

"Из-за башен?" тихо спросила Алексис, оглядываясь на Кейт, как будто она ожидала, что та даст ей тяжелый ответ.

Кейт почувствовала, как Рик застыл рядом с ней. Она задела своей свободной рукой его на мгновение, сжала его бедро, прежде чем отошла от него и повела Алексис из очереди. У нее было ощущение, что Рику не нужно было слышать ее ответ, так же как он хотел, чтобы Алексис была несведущей, как обычный семилетний ребенок. Они достигли одной стены из окон, со стороны большого зала ожидания, и Кейт села на перила, подзывая Алексис подойти к ней и встать меж ее ног.

"Я думала, что ты пройдешь и посмотришь, как мы взлетим", сказала Алексис, призывая продолжить их разговор, когда они начали ходить около окон.

"Я хотела бы сделать это, но они просто хотят сохранить аэропорт в безопасности, ты же знаешь?" спросила она, глядя как Алексис размышлять над этим, ее нижняя губа была зажата между ее зубов.

"Но ты не плохой человек."

Кейт улыбнулась. "Верно".

"И ты бы не попыталась взорвать самолет", прошептала она. Как ребенок знал, как быть спокойным в таком вопросе с Кейт? Это разбивало ее сердце оттого, что Алексис необходимо выучить этот урок. Тогда она кивнула и взяла девочку за руки.

"Конечно, нет. Но они должны быть осторожными. Не все плохие люди выглядят определенным образом", Кейт сказала ей, пытаясь сказать правду, не вникая в реалии терроризма и политики.

Алексис нахмурилась. "Но я хотела провести больше времени с тобой."

"Я знаю, милая", Кейт ответила, сжав ее руки. "Но мы увидим друг друга в ближайшее время, и тогда мы сможем провести весь день вместе, хорошо?"

"Хорошо," вздохнула Алексис. "Могу я у тебя кое-что спросить?"

"Конечно," Кейт ответила. Что еще хотела узнать эта маленькая девочка?

"Как ты не боишься летать на самолетах?"

Верно - Алексис не нравилось летать. Она встретилась глазами с Кейт и Кейт улыбнулась ей, наблюдая, как Алексис возвращает ей улыбку. Но ее главный страх был еще там, и Кейт вдруг еще больше начала уважать эту маленькую девочку. Это требовало столкнуться лицом со многими страхами, как когда ей пришлось просто посмотреть на свою маму .

"Я просто представляю, что я на самом деле на больших американских горках, которые очень долго едут вниз по склону," Кейт ответила через минуту. На самом деле, она представляла, что она едет с огромного холма на своем мотоцикле, но Алексис не смогла бы это представить так, чтобы это ей помогло. И, честно говоря, она всегда была напугана до смерти, летая на самолетах, но это был не верный ответ, который она мы могла ей дать. "И да, это страшно. Но твой папа будет с тобой."

"Я знаю", Алексис ответила, шоркая нагой об пол. "И он всегда позволяет мне держать его руку ... но ..."

"Нет ничего страшного в том, что ты боишься, Лекс", Кейт сказала ей тихо. Рик шел обратно к ним. "Всем иногда становиться страшно".

"Даже тебе?"

Кейт кивнула. "Даже мне. Даже твоему отцу".

"Даже мне, что?" Рик спросил, когда он остановился позади своей дочери. "Даже я неподражаемо красивый?"

"Неподражаемо тщеславный", легко ответила Кейт. "Но нет, Фабио (прим. - самый известный мужчина - модель в мире, прославившийся своим телом и волосами, часто появлялся на обложках любовных романов), я говорила Алексис, что всем иногда становиться страшно".

"Ох," Рик медленно кивнул, опуская свои руки на плечи Алексис. Она посмотрела на него, и он улыбнулся. "Я боюсь многих вещей".

"Как потерять меня в магазине?" спросила Алексис.

"Да. Как это," он улыбнулся, пританцовывая за ее спиной. "И клоунов".

"О, да," Алексис захихикала, оглядываясь на Кейт. "Он однажды закричал."

Кейт подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с краснеющим Риком. "Я, возможно, пытался взять кое-кого в цирк, и я не был, ну, в состоянии полностью справиться с этим."

Кейт кивнула, не желая смеяться сейчас, потому что это было бы неправильно воспринято; однако, она могла бы сделать это по телефону этой ночью? Рика полностью устроит такой ход событий.

"Чего ты боишься?" спросила Алексис, когда какой-то человек проскользнуло мимо, пихнув Рика к девочке, так что он прижал Кейт спиной к окну и наткнулся на нее.

"Задохнуться у окна", Кейт рассмеялась, когда Рик выпрямился.

Чего она боялась? Пистолеты. Ножи. Острые предметы. И быть загнанной в угол подозреваемым. Бомбы. Террористы. Пчелы. Темные, уединенные аллеи. Пьяные звонки от отца. Человек в форме у ее дверей, говорящий ей, что кто-то умер. Смерть. Мимы доставляют ей неудобство. Забыть ее маму. Потеря кого-то. Потеря их. Тараканы.

"Я боюсь пчел и ..." она взглянула на Рика. Сколько она могла рассказать Алексис? Она хотела быть честной, и Алексис заслуживала знать реальные вещи - чтобы понять, что у взрослых тоже есть страхи. "Самолеты и потерять людей, которых я люблю."

"Я тоже", Алексис ответила через минуту и Кейт посмотрела на нее, отметив теплую улыбку Рика. "Но я действительно не люблю самолеты," добавила она переходя на шепот.

"Ну, ты знаешь", Кейт сказала, когда в ее голове появилась идея. Она порылась в рюкзаке Алексис и вытащила черепаху Гамильтона. "Гамильтон любит летать. Так что ты можешь его крепко обнять и передать ему свои страхи, и он заберет их и придаст тебе храбрости".

Алексис взяла и потянула за живот игрушку из рук Кейт и посмотрела на него, в то время как Рик застегивал молнию ее рюкзака, подмигивая Кейт. Затем Алексис повернулась и взглянула на Кейт. "Ты знаешь, что это неправда."

Кейт встретилась с его глазами. "Что неправда?"

"Гамильтон не настоящий, поэтому он не может чувствовать, и он не может принять мои страхи."

"Сожалеешь, что она перехитрила тебя, не так ли?" спросил Рик.

Кейт зыркнула на него, а затем обратилась к слишком проницательной Обезьянке. И она действительно считала, что это было очень умно. Черт. "Ок, таким образом, Гамильтон не может принять твои страхи, но ты все равно можешь крепко прижать его к себе, когда вы будете взлетать и просто представь, что он это может, хорошо?"

"Хорошо," вздохнула Алексис.

"Обещай мне, что попробуешь?"

"Хорошо," пообещала Алексис.

Рик взглянул на часы и вздохнул. "Нам пора идти, Тыковка".

Алексис кивнула, а затем обняла Кейт за шею. Кейт крепче обняла маленькую девочку. "Я увижу тебя через неделю", пообещала Кейт.

"Пока Кейт, люблю тебя", прошептала Алексис.

"Тоже тебя люблю, Обезьянка", Кейт ответила, последний раз сжав ее в объятиях, прежде чем отпустить ее. Кейт встала и повернулась к Рику. " Дай знать, когда вы доберетесь. Я увижу тебя через неделю? Во вторник, верно?"

Он усмехнулся. "Когда же еще?" Он потянулся к ней свою руку, которая не держала Алексис и Кейт позволила заключить себя в объятья. "Не могу дождаться своего возвращения", он прошептал ей на ухо.

Кейт улыбнулась и отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. "С нетерпением жду этого", ответила она. Он просиял и наклонился, чтобы прикоснуться своими губами к уголку ее рта, как будто это было, их обычное приветствие, и они делали так все время.

Кейт почувствовала, как замерла на мгновение, прежде чем она расслабилась. Она заключила перемирие с этим, не так ли? Она заключила перемирие с пребыванием в "промежуточном" состоянии с ним, не так ли? Так почему же, черт возьми, ее пульс пытается вырваться на свободу?

Он отстранился, и они улыбнулись друг другу. "До встречи через неделю", пробормотал он. "Готова, Лекс?"

"Да", она тихо ответила. "Пока, Кейт".

"Пока, Милая," сказала с улыбкой Кейт. "Пока, Мужчина-Автор".

"Ха!" просиял он. "Я мужчина!"

"Скажешь это громче, я брошу тебе вызов", она смеялась. "Держи его подальше от неприятностей, Алексис".

"Хорошо," хихикнула она.

Кейт почувствовала, как его рука соскользнула с ее спины, и они отошли друг от друга. Он последний раз сжал ее руку, и потом она наблюдала, как они идут по коридору и пропадают из поля ее зрения. Она стояла там, в течение долгого времени, люди поспешно двигались вокруг нее. Она не могла выкинуть многое из своей головы. Она была так расстроена и обеспокоена несколько недель назад, но Мэдисон был права, она опять все усложняла. Теперь, с ощущением тепла его губ на уголке ее рта, ничто и никогда не казалось ей такими простыми и настолько сложными одновременно.

"Это была ваша семья, дорогая?" спросила пожилая женщина в сарафане, вытащив Кейт из ее мыслей.

"Простите"?

"Ваша дочь просто очаровательна. И этот лакомый кусочек? "она присвистнула. "Я бы убила за парня, чтобы он просто так же смотрел на меня".

"Ох". Ох. Ох, ничего себе. "Они гм, он не ... мы все просто друзья", выпалила она.

Женщина напевала, пригладив назад прядь длинных темных волос. "Ну, независимо от этого, они прекрасны. Надеюсь они вернуться в ближайшее время," сказала она немного погодя.

"Да, они скоро вернуться," автоматически ответила Кейт. Ее пугали такие ситуации, особенно когда люди предполагали, что она и Рик женаты. И кем же он был, что смог оставить ее одну справляться с этим? "Всего неделя".

"Ну, я надеюсь, что вы не слишком сильно будете по ним скучать. Извините меня", она ушла, оставив Кейт смотреть ей вслед.

Через минуту она смогла заставить себя выйти из терминала и пойти назад к своей машине, ее разум был окутан дымкой. Она ожидала, что увидеть Рика и Алексис снова будет ... что? Неловко, предполагала она. Но все было наоборот, как погрузиться в теплую ванную, или в удобные брюки – брюки, которые, казалось, становились все лучше и лучше, когда она снова надевала их. Она покачала головой, когда она добралась до своей машины. Она тратила слишком много времени, разговаривая с ним, если она уже начала сравнивать их отношение с брюками.

Неделя прошла медленно и «деловито», с тремя свежими убийствами, множество менее приятных сцен и подозреваемых. Когда они были не на улице, она и Эспозито располагались за своими столами, занимаясь бесконечной бумажной работой. Ей удалось единожды принять ванную и вырваться на короткую встречу за кофе с Лэйни, но кроме этого, она провела всю неделю в участке, обменивалась байками с Эспозито и, стараясь игнорировать ту часть себя, что отчаянно ждала вторника. Ей это не очень удавалось.

Так что, когда она заметила Рика и Алексис идущих по внутреннему терминалу аэропорта, она улыбнулась и впервые почувствовала себя по-настоящему счастливой за всю неделю. Борьба ее действительно никуда не привела

"Ох, Боже, не дай мне потерять рассудок!" Рик воскликнул, когда он нашел ее в толпе, поправив бейсболку на своей голове.

Кейт засмеялась, кода они побежали к ней и нырнули под канатный барьер. Алексис ударилась об нее первая, крепко обняв Кейт за талию, когда Рик наткнулся на барьер, запутав себя и свои чемоданы в веревках.

"Привет, Лекси", Кейт улыбнулась, пробегая рукой по волосам девочки. "Ты бы мог перешагнуть через него", она добавила Рику, когда он выпрямился и сделал последний шаг по направлению к ним

"Слишком просто", ответил он, роняя их багаж и раскрывая свои руки, чтобы обнять ее. "Ты просто загляденье", прошептал он, уткнувшись носом в ее щеку.

Кейт улыбнулась и прижалась к нему. "Ты то же".

"Мы скучали по тебе, Кейт," добавила Алексис.

"Я тоже по вам скучала", она честно ответила, встречаясь взглядом с девочкой. "Вы хорошо провели время?"

"Да," Алексис улыбнулся. "Но иногда становилось очень скучно".

"Это правда, она имеет в виду смертельную скуку," добавил Рик, когда он отошел от них и взял чемоданы. Кейт стянула его рюкзак с его плеча и перекинула через свое плечо, игнорируя его протесты, когда она взяла Алексис за руку и повела их к дверям.

"Почему это было так скучно?" от любопытства она спросила Алексис. Рику могло стать скучно на Паблисити (прим. - реклама в СМИ, отличается от простой рекламы своей бесплатностью, нужный эффект достигается при помощи технологии PR); она это точно знала, потому что он позвонил ей во время одной из таких встреч, умоляя ее, чтобы она отвлекла его. Ей пришлось оставить его чтобы вернуться на место преступления, но он своим нытьем по телефону тем вечером практически заставил ее пожалеть о том, что она пошла делать свою работу.

"Мама заставила нас слушать ее прослушивания," ответила Алексис. "И ...", она посмотрела на Рика, который улыбнулся ей и понимающе кивнул. "Она не очень хорошо играет," тихо добавила Алексис.

Кейт прикусила губу, не зная, что сказать. Она не могла сказать "хорошо," потому что это было бы неправильно, и неуместно, независимо от того, насколько она хотела сказать именно это. И она не могла ухмыльнуться, так как она представляла в своей голове. Рик нежно толкнул ее, когда они пересекли еще один ряд машин на парковке. Она посмотрела на него, и он улыбался, смотря на нее. Видимо, она не проделала достаточной работы, чтобы спрятать свою язвительную сторону

"Все в порядке, Алексис. Она станет лучше," сказал он своей дочери.

"Я просто хочу, чтобы она была лучшей в том, что ей нравиться делать", ответила Алексис, слегка пожав своими плечами "И так, чтобы это не было так скучно в следующий раз."

Рик засмеялся.

"Похоже, что ты была очень милой с ней", сказала Кейт, решив, что комментарий был достаточно безобидным.

"Я очень громко аплодировала," Алексис ответил, когда они добрались до машины Кейт и Кейт открыла заднюю дверь. "И…", Алексис жестом попросила ее приблизиться, в то время как Рик взял ключи из протянутой руки Кейт и открыл багажник. "Я не плакала в самолете".

Кейт улыбнулась ей. "Я горжусь тобой".

Алексис усмехнулась. "Папочка тоже".

Рука Кейт сама по себе двинулась и погладила девочку по щеке, прежде чем она села на заднее сидение и Кейт ждала, пока она пристегнется, и только тогда закрыла дверь. Она повернулась и обнаружила, что Рик стоял прямо перед ней.

"Алексис слишком добра. Мередит была ужасна", тихо сказал он, повернув свое лицо от окна, когда он обратно передал ей ключи.

Кейт грустно улыбнулась ему. "Это очень плохо".

Он улыбнулся ей через минуту. "Я не сожалею об всем этом", рассмеялся он.

Кейт нахмурилась, она почувствовала, что ее уголок рта поднимается вверх. Это было совершенно неправильно. У нее не было причин желать плохого Мередит. Ну, конечно были, но гибель ее карьеры, казалось, была уж слишком. Она решила дать безобидный ответ. "Может быть, у нее получиться лучше со временем."

"Или ей помогут уроки актерского мастерства, она заставила меня за них заплатить", вздохнул он.

"Серьезно?"

Он кивнул. "Серьезно".

Она моргнула. "И ты не сказал "нет"?"

"Не смог. Она говорила о переезде сюда, о съемках в мыле, если у нее не получиться там. Она не может жить в этом городе". Его наиграно начало трясти, но она могла видеть, что за этим поведением скрывался страх, дискомфорт и сильная обида, которая просто вырывалась наружу.

"Тогда я могла бы отплатить ей за все," сказала ему Кейт. "Теперь залазь в машину, что бы я могла доставить вас домой, ребята".

"Останешься на ужин?"

"Так ты меня приглашаешь?" она спросила, когда он проходил мимо нее, чтобы обойти переднюю часть автомобиля.

Он перестал двигаться, и она оказалась зажатой между его грудной клеткой и передней дверцей. "Да", он выдохнул ей в ухо.

Кейт посмотрела на заднее сиденье и обнаружила, Алексис расслабилась, положив голову на Гамильтона, которого она прислонила к окну, ее глаза были закрыты, а рот слегка приоткрыт. "Ричард Касл, ты же не собираешься делать это на парковке", сказала она, когда его руки обернулись вокруг ее талии, и он притянул ее к своей груди, так что его подбородок покоился на ее плече.

"Делать что, Кейт? Я просто возвращаю объятие моему лучшему другу. Что-то не так?" Его слова были мягкими, и она повернула голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на него, ловя его взгляд уголком своего глаза.

Они видели друг друга в общей сложности два часа за прошлый месяц, и именно здесь он хотел все начать? В самом деле? Она взяла секунду, чтобы привести себя в норму, когда его руки легли на ее живот, его сильное дыхание обжигало ее щеку. Это не было ... плохо. От этого ей не было не по себе. Но это было новое, и это было неожиданно, и это посылало заряды вверх и вниз по ее позвоночнику.

"Мне показалось или я решил вас дара речи, офицер Беккет?" прошептал он напротив ее щеки.

Она закатила глаза. Момент был разрушен. "Нет, просто жарко. Садись в машину, Рик".

Он отпустил ее и отошел, чтобы она могла открыть дверь. "Жарко, да?" Он усмехнулся, став похожим на волка.

"Честно говоря, иногда я думаю, что ты успокаиваешь свое собственное эго просто, чтобы не спалить все вокруг ." Выдала она и прикусила губу. Две обмолвки за 30 секунд - да, она определенно не могла повлиять на его присутствие во всем. Конечно, нет.

Решив, что Алексис была идеальным способом для побега, она повернулась, чтобы спросить девочку, не перегрелась ли она, но нашла ее крепко спящей, ее голова покоилась на ее игрушке, прижатой к окну. И в этот момент она была счастлива, что девочка спит, так как она знала, что смена часовых поясов ее утомила, но она отчаянно хотела избежать усмешек Рика и его взглядов, когда он проскользнул на пассажирское сидение.

Рик повернулся и посмотрел на Алексис, в то время как Кейт завела машину. Затем он повернулся и улыбнулся ей, когда она стойко игнорировала его и тронулась с места, медленно направляя машину в сторону выезда. Она рассеяно порылась на консоли, пытаясь найти пару долларов, чтобы оплатить талон, прежде чем его рука накрыла ее.

"Я оплачу", сказал он спокойно, зная, что ребенок спит на заднем сидении.

"Спасибо, но я сама", ответила она, взглянув на него.

"Нет, честно. Ты привезла нас сюда и вернулась, чтобы забрать. Я могу заплатить за твою парковку".

"Ты уверен, что это не прожжет дыру в твоем кармане поверх той, что осталась от уроков актерского мастерства?" спросила она, когда они выстроились в очереди из небольшой цепочки машин, ожидающих выезда с парковки.

Он прищурился, глядя на нее, когда она повернулась с усмешкой в его сторону. "Это было для общего блага", ответил он. "Или ты хочешь ее видеть здесь?"

Они продвигали машину в очереди и Кейт покачала головой. "Я на самом деле не знаю ее, Рик".

"Поверьте мне, это для твоей же пользы".

"Я познакомлюсь с ней, по какой-нибудь причине ?" спросила она, когда они подъехали к парковочной кассе, и она неохотно приняла деньги Рика, которые он протянул ей, вместе с билетом, который он вложил в ее руку, прежде чем она сделала это сама. "Спасибо," она поблагодарила сотрудника парковки, прежде чем выехать с парковки и медленно поехать в плотном потоке машин по шоссе.

"Она сказала, что приедет на День Рождения Алексис в ноябре, но вряд ли раньше."

Она знала, что они не видели Мередит с ноября прошлого года, но она почему-то надеялась, что это не станет постоянным явлением.

"После недели, которая у нас была, это все равно слишком скоро", вздрогнул Рик. "Но не волнуйся, ты сама все для себя решишь".

"И почему это?" Кейт спросила, когда она перестроилась на другую полосу и выключила поворотник, двигаясь уже по направлению к городу.

"Потому что Мередит хочет для Алексис большую вечеринку, и Алексис отчаянно нуждается в твоем участии, и знаешь, на какой день недели выпадает ее день рождения в этом году?"

"На вторник?" Кейт показалось это забавным.

"Ну что за умница?" Рик усмехнулся, взяв ее свободную руку, и поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони.

Она использовала эту же руку, что бы слегка шлепнуть его по лицу. "Я не собака, Рик".

"Нет, определенно нет", ответил он с усмешкой.

"Как прошел конец путешествия, вне прослушивания и уроков актерского мастерства?" спросила она, решив проигнорировать его выходку. Он был в ударе сегодня.

"Все прошло нормально", вздохнул он. "Ничего большого, ничего страшного".

"Паблисити хорошо прошло?"

"Да. У меня было несколько встреч по подписанию книг и они действительно делают большую работу, так что я думаю, что не смогу отдохнуть до весны."

Кейт посмотрела на него. "И на каком этапе написания ты сейчас?"

"Еще несколько глав. Ты можешь мне их прочесть, когда я закончу?"

Кейт моргнула и мысленно заставила свое лицо не расплываться в улыбке. Она не будет улыбаться как дура, подпрыгивая вверх-вниз. Это было невоспитанно. Но она улыбалась. Ее любимый автор - ее любимый писатель - хотел, чтобы она прочла первой?

"Правда?" спросила она, гордясь даже тем, как она звучала. Это было удивительно.

"Правда," ответил он. "Ты умная, здраво мыслящая, и ты действительно знаешь, о чем ты говоришь."

"Я не знала, что ты даешь их первым читателям до публикации", ответила она, вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на его комплиментах. Это было не похоже на то, как он говорил, что она красива, или что звезды падали из ее рта, когда она говорила, он был очень искусен в этом, вызывая у нее состояние, близкое к обморочному. Порхающие бабочки в ее животе тоже отличились.

"Не многим," он пожал плечами. "Моя мама читает их, когда у нее есть время, и иногда я даю их Джиму или Стефану, если они не слишком заняты".

"И с такой альтернативой, как Паттерсон и Каннелл, ты просишь меня?" Если она не будет более осторожной, она, возможно, слетит с дороги. С какой стати он хотел, чтобы она прочла его книгу, если в этой очереди были такие люди, как они?

"Ты мой лучший друг", он просто ответил, звуча немного запутанно. "И ты знаешь, иногда приятно получить мнение от кого-то, кто не является твоим конкурентом, и возможно, просто хотел бы свернуться калачиком с хорошей книгой".

"Мне нравятся хорошие книги", она улыбнулась, поймав его взгляд.

Он просиял. "Потрясающе. Ты можешь доказать это, прочитав ее!"

Она потянулась и стукнула его по плечу, когда он засмеялся. "Как будто мне не достаточно своей бумажной работы, Рик", заворчала она.

"Хорошо, хорошо. Но, знаешь, если ты увидишь «Ваш», который должен быть «Твоим», обведи его?"

Она кивнула. Она могла это сделать. Черт возьми, она только что подтвердила, что собирается прочесть его книгу первой. Ох, ей было необходимо убедиться, что он никогда не узнает, насколько большим поклонником его творчества она была. Это бы слишком ее смутило.

"Как прошла твоя неделя?" спросил он, оглядываясь, чтобы проверить свою дочь, которая все еще крепко спала.

"Она была очень занятой", сказала ему Кейт. "Три убийства и много бумажной работы."

"Если три убийства - это хорошо?" спросил он, роясь в своем рюкзаке. "…Мишки Гамми?"

Она взглянула на упаковку, которую он вытащил, и закатила глаза. Что за ребенок. "Нет, спасибо", она усмехнулась, когда он открыл упаковку и высыпал несколько в свой рот. "И три убийства это ... суета. Это держит нас занятыми, и ты не можешь нацелиться на кого-то другого, пока ты в форме. Но это ... я не знаю, могут ли быть три мертвых человека чем-то хорошим".

"Понятно", сказал он с набитым ртом. Она любила свою работу, но это не уменьшало того факта, что мертвые тоже были когда-то людьми Иногда у них были семьи, дети, матери, отцы - они были настоящими.

"Как хорошо, когда есть выходной день", призналась она.

"Спасибо, что использовала его, чтобы забрать нас из аэропорта."

Она улыбнулась. "Рада была сделать это. Мы закажем еду"?

"Да. Я закажу, когда мы доберемся. Как думаешь, нам еще долго?"

Кейт немного вздохнула, и посмотрела на пробку. "Возможно еще час," ответила она. Время приближалось к пяти и на шоссе все стояло в час-пик. Вернуться на остров и добраться до лофта в Сохо будет трудно.

"Хорошо, что у тебя есть такая очаровательная компания как я, не так ли?" Он ухмыльнулся, протягивая ей мишку. "Пожалуйста?"

Она покачала головой, но взяла протянутую сладость и положила ее в рот. Зеленый всегда был ее любимым, и она улыбалась, когда жевала. «Спасибо».

"Видишь, они тебе нравятся!"

"Я никогда не говорила что они мне не нравятся", ответила она.

"Ну, ты вчера сказала, что ты не можешь находиться рядом с тошнотворно сладкими вещами."

"Это потому, что ты пытался поиграть в поэта с моим именем», ответила она со смехом. Это нужно было слышать. "И я не могла принять настолько ужасную поэзию".

"Но Кейт, ох Кейт, ты такая замечательная! Эта поездка спокойна. Я, тот, кого ты любишь ненавидеть. Я верю в судьбу, поэтому ты будешь моей половинкой!"

Кейт ущипнула его за руку. "Заткнись, Рик," пробормотала она. Я верю в судьбу, поэтому ты будешь моей половинкой. Она не могла даже позволить своему разуму приблизиться к этому.

"Ты не веришь в судьбу, Кейт?" он рассмеялся, схватил ее за руку, прежде чем она успела ее убрать

"Я не верю", сказала она твердо. Даже если он верил, и даже если ей иногда казалось, что она чувствовала, что во встрече с ним и его дочерью была какая-то космическая связь, она не верила. Судьба отняла ее мать и утопила в алкоголе ее отца. Судьба не будет убивать людей так, как она видела убитых каждый день. Судьба не будет так работать.

"Но почему?" спросил он, оттенок растерянности и разочарования был в его словах.

"Потому что я провожу целый день с мертвыми людьми", ответила она. Это был простой ответ, но, когда он сжал ее руку, она знала, что он был достаточно хорошим.

"Я собираюсь изменить эту ситуацию."

Пока, несомненно. Это было достаточно хорошо на данный момент. "Удачи".

Он поднес ее руку к своим губам и оставил мягкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ее ладони. "Запомни мои слова. Я собираюсь изменить это".

Кейт издала мягкое хмыканье ему в ответ, не поощряя, но и не разочаровывая . Но его руки были такими горячими рядом с ее и ее кожу приятно покалывало там, где были его губы.

"И мы начнем с приглашения твоего отца на наш ужин. Ты спрашивала его?"

"Я ждала, когда ты вернешься домой", ответила она. "Ты уверен?" Хотел ли он принять участие? Он мог оставаться в безопасности, вдали от частей ее жизни, которые были уродливы. Он не должен был проникать в это вместе с ней, и пытаться ей помочь бороться с демонами ее отца.

"Я уверен", пробормотал он, когда сжал ее руку.

Она медленно вздохнула, и заставила себя сосредоточиться на дороге. Она не понимала, что она хотела сказать ему "да" - что она хотела, чтобы он помог ей вернуться из этой тьмы. Теплота обосновалась внутри ее груди, и она взглянула на него, найдя себя, противостоящую устойчивому взгляду пронзительных синих глаз.

"Может быть, семейный ужин именно то, что ему нужно", добавил он.

Она не верила в судьбу. Но, возможно, она могла бы начать верить в них. В семью. "Семья", выдохнула она, глубоко вздохнув вновь через секунду, не веря, что она сказала это вслух.

Он тихо засмеялся.

"Что?" спросила она, стесняясь - это ощущение ее не устраивало.

"Ничего", он улыбнулся. "Что ты хочешь на ужин?"

Она улыбнулась в ответ на смену темы. Неужели он настолько хорошо ее знал? "Китайская кухня звучит не плохо", ответила она.

"Готово", провозгласил он. "Итак, дорожные игры? Кто перым найдет "пластины тщеславия" (прим. - заказной буквенный номерной знак, престижный номерной знак автомобиля, сделанный по заказу владельца (часто на дорогих автомобилях)), получит последний яичный рулетик?"

"Ты проиграл", засмеялась она.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16

"Беккет, если ты не перестанешь ерзать, я застрелю тебя", ворчал Эспозито во второй понедельник сентября.

"Прости," она ответила, скрестив ноги и шаркая своими каблуками об пол. Она ничего не могла собой поделать. Она была дерганая. И она не была счастлива по этому поводу.

"Что заставило тебя так нервничать?" спросил он несколько минут спустя, когда она проиграла битву и начала щелкать своей ручкой. Даже это ее раздражало, но она не могла заставить себя остановиться.

"Ничего," пробормотала она, стараясь избежать его взгляда.

"Беккет".

"Мой папа придет сегодня на ужин" ответила она после короткой паузы. Она и Эспозито изредка делились такими вещами. Он начал работу в участке примерно в то же время, когда она пыталась во многом разобраться, и он знал достаточно о ее прошлом, чтобы понять ее.

"Я уверен, что все пройдет хорошо", заверил он ее. "И, ты ужинала с ним раньше. Ты с ним встречалась несколько недель назад, когда я заступил на дежурство, не так ли?"

"Да", она пожала плечами, чувствуя, что еще больше начинает нервничать.

"Итак, в чем проблема? Ты тогда так не нервничала, как сейчас."

"Это семейный ужин", пробормотала она, чувствуя себя смешной. Но Лэйни была на вскрытии, Мэдисон была на работе, да и звонок Рику вряд ли поможет. Она напоминала себе, что приближается к 24 годам, и не важно, сколько тяжелых ударов она приняла, в прошлом она никогда не смущалась семейных обедов и потенциальных бойфрендов.

"Семейный ужин", повторил он. "Ох, с малышом и папой малыша?"

Кейт кивнула. "Да".

"Я не знал, что у тебя и папы малыша все серьезно", сказал он.

Кейт посмотрела на него. "Мы ... нет."

Он прищурился, глядя на нее, и она вздохнула, зная, что лгать будущему детективу было примерно так же успешно, как сидеть на детекторе лжи. "Итак, ты говоришь мне, что ты беспокоишься об ужине, который ничего не значит?"

"Точно", ответила она, сохраняя уверенность в голосе.

"Тогда заткнись", ухмыльнулся он, возвращаясь к своим документам.

Кейт покачала головой. Эспозито был хорошим парнем. Может она убедит Рика предложить ему сыграть в покер. Или она могла бы просто ... она и Эспозито никогда не делали ничего в компании. Может быть, она бы пригласила его в лофт для игры в покер с ними и Лэйни, и возможно Мэдди?

Подожди-ка, она не могла просто решить и пригласить людей в лофт. Она не жила там. Это был не ее дом. Она вздохнула и провела рукой по своим волосам, которые она распустила после того, как они вернулись с вызова в начале второй половины дня. Она обернула прядь вокруг своего пальца и играла с ней, пока заполняла последний кусок своей бумажной работы.

Эспозито по-прежнему смотрел на нее уголком глаза, и ей очень хотелось шлепнуть его по лицу, чтобы смыть эту улыбку с его лица, но она воздержалась. Она убрала заполненный файл в стол и потянулась, взглянув на часы, которые стояли рядом с фото Алексис на ее столе. Было 17:15. Она могла уехать.

"Увидимся в среду", сказала она Эспозито, когда собрала свои вещи.

"Хорошего тебе ужина", ответил он с искренней улыбкой.

"Спасибо. Хорошего тебе вечера."

Он кивнул, и она вышла из-за стола и ушла в женскую раздевалку. Она поспешно сняла свою форму и натянула синие джинсы и яркий красный свитер, который с утра положила в свою сумку. Она сложила униформу и убрала ее в свою большую сумку, прежде чем посмотрела на себя в зеркало. Ее макияж по-прежнему был безупречен, как и в начале дня, и ее волосы выглядели прилично. Сегодня они были немного небрежнее, чем обычно, локоны из пучка падали ей на лицо, но она решила, что может оставить все так, как есть. И, в конце концов, это были просто Рик и Алексис, и ее отец, и Марта.

Кейт глубоко вздохнула и покачала своей головой, смотря на себя. Она становилась смешной. Не существовало абсолютно никаких причин, чтобы так переживать, в этом не было ничего особенно важного. Она засунула своей пистолет к кобуру и сунула свой значок в карман, прежде чем одела куртку и вышла из участка. Она вышла на улицу и укуталась в куртку от сезонного холода и поймала такси. Она была не в состоянии вести машину, и она не любила шокировать своей работой отца. Оставить свою патрульную машину на улице было своего рода соблюдением манер.

Она заерзала, когда машина тронулась, сумка на ее коленях казалась не соразмерно большой. Ей нужно было успокоить себя. Это не было чем-то особенным. Это был просто ужин. Она ужинала в лофте сотни раз до этого, даже с Мартой. Ее отец не станет причиной, из-за которой может начаться переполох .

Сегодня вечером она отказалась открывать дверь сомнениям. Она не будет задавать вопросов о том, как он держится, или о его психическом состоянии, или о его темных кругах под глазами. Она не будет беспокоиться о том, что Алексис сможет привыкнуть к нему. Она не усомниться в том, что он продержится достаточно долго, чтобы остаться в жизни девочки.

Она просто будет Кейт - молодой, счастливой, беззаботной Кейт. Она тихо фыркнула, когда такси остановилось, и она заплатила за проезд. Она вошла в здание и помахала Эдуардо, швейцару, у которого всегда была для нее улыбка. Она стояла в лифте, наблюдая, как меняются этажи, дергая кутикулу на своем пальце. Было ли это ребячеством, если бы она спряталась в кабинете своего лучшего друга, пока он ужинал со своей матерью, твоим отцом, и его дочерью? Наверное, было.

Она задержала дыхание и расправила плечи, когда двери лифта открылись, и она подошла к апартаментам 504. Она постучала и поправила сумку, повторяла: "все будет хорошо", снова и снова у себя в голове. Она могла рационально размышлять почти о всех остальных частях их отношений, но ужин? Нет, он определенно собирался доставить ей приступ паники, а беспокойство загонит ее в могилу раньше времени.

"И вот она здесь!" Рик улыбнулся, когда открыл дверь. "Уже взволнована?"

"Нет," солгала Кейт, позволяя ему затащить себя в квартиру. "Твоя мама и Алексис уже вернулись?"

"Нет, они доберутся сюда к шести", ответил он, помогая ей снять куртку и повесить ее. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее в щеку, его рука легла на ее поясницу. "Привет."

"Привет", она улыбалась, наслаждаясь приветствием. Она могла привыкнуть к этому прямо сейчас. "И да, при мне все еще мой пистолет. Я сразу приехала сюда." Он кивнул и повел ее через лофт в свой кабинет. "Очень прибрано", отметила она, оглядываясь вокруг.

Его стол был прибран, и все листы, которые обычно были раскиданы на нем, теперь весели на нескольких натянутых тросиках вдоль правой стороны его кабинета. Фантики и карандаши не окружали его компьютер, и даже книжные полки вдоль стены смотрелись, как будто он на них переставил книги. Она наблюдала, как он присел и открыл сейф, отказываясь встречаться с ее взглядом.

"Я знаю, что не всегда так аккуратен," сказал он, протянув руку за ее пистолетом.

Она проверила предохранитель и передала его вместе со своим значком. "Я никогда не говорила, что ты не аккуратен. Но это ... неожиданно. Здесь не было так прибрано в субботу вечером".

Здесь царил беспорядок в субботу, когда они вместе развалились на ковре, используя пол, как гигантский доску для игры в Скраббл (прим. - название игры в слова, суть которой заключается в составление слов на доске в клетку по правилам кроссворда; аналог русской игры "Эрудит"), чтобы соединить вместе части дела, над которым он продолжал работать.

"Это не сработает", решила Кейт, когда откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на различные улики, которые они вместе пытались связать. "Он полагает, если покажет это рано, то ему придется взять Драйса слишком рано, не так ли?"

"Ну, только если ты думаешь, что это последний кусочек", Рик ответил плюхнувшись вниз рядом с ней, когда она прислонилась к краю одного из кожаных кресел, около 30 листов лежало перед ними. "Я думаю, что найти нож было бы лучшей главной уликой."

Кейт покачала головой, толкая его плечо. "Нет, экспертиза подтвердит соответствие ДНК на клочке рубашки прежде, чем они найдут орудие убийства на месте преступление второй жертвы."

"Посмотри на себя, ты знаешь все изнутри", он рассмеялся. "Отлично. Это заставляет меня сделать шаг назад, или мы должны оставить что-нибудь между первым убийством - это рубашка, и вторым убийством".

Кейт посмотрела на двойное убийство, которое "лежало" перед ними - последнее дело Дерика Шторма. Все началось с обнаружения трупа богатой Светской львицы, найденной мертвой в своей машине. Женщина была зарезана и задушена, и на данный момент, единственное, что осталось в машине, кроме тела, был небольшой клочок рубашки убийцы, который оторвался в борьбе.

Рик собирался предостеречь Деррика, открыв второе дело, которое начнется сразу после первого, может станет серийным, а может и нет. И он попросил Кейт приехать и помочь ему сложить это, отчасти потому, что она знал ход этих вещей и отчасти потому, что он был наедине с этим в течение нескольких часов, и ему было скучно.

"Зачем оставлять рубашку?"

"Чтобы у него было от чего отталкиваться и идти дальше," ответил он, потирая рукой свой лоб. "В противном случае, я должен написать, как он собирает показания и всю методику. Поверь, никто не захочет это читать".

"Да, просто реальность слишком утомительна", ответила Кейт, толкая его. "Вот почему в твоих книгах никогда не бывает людей в форме, работающих за линией, или молодых детективов, забирающихся в мусорные контейнеры?"

"Если я это сделаю, то мне придется избавиться от девушки в семнадцатой главе, а девушка то, что продает книги".

"Ты не думаешь, что люди хотят читать о том, что происходит на самом деле?" подумала она, опуская свой взгляд на поддельные убийства, которые они обсуждали. Это было более весело, чем она думала, собирать все по кусочкам вместе с ним. И она не могла лгать; это было увлекательно, иметь право задавать ему эти вопросы.

"Я думаю, что люди хотят скрыться", ответил Рик после минуты размышлений. "Я думаю, что люди хотят острых ощущений, быть на грани, но они действительно не хотят реальности. Это мои убийства, в конце концов, ты же знаешь? Люди получат правосудие, а персонажи получат... то, что они ищут. В реальном мире - поправь меня, если я не прав - не всегда все заканчивается именно так. "

Кейт покачала головой, чувствуя, будто ожог на коже от своего ожерелья. "Нет, они этого не получают."

"Так что, я стараюсь держать его в движении. Но я знаю, как важна эта часть вашей работы", он положил руку ей на колено и она подарила ему небольшую улыбку. "Хотя это не самая захватывающая часть процесса".

"Эх", она пожала плечами. "Я все еще думаю, ты мог бы дать ему в помощь крутого кореша или кого-то еще".

"Рыбалка в конце моей книги, офицер Беккет?" Он усмехнулся, поворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть за ее реакцией.

Она встретилась с его глазами. "Господи, нет", она засмеялась над его оскорбленным видом. "Ты можешь представить, какие бы я получила комментарии за то, что была твоим "вдохновением"? Это было бы ужасно! "

"Я не знаю", он изучал ее. "Я думаю, ты бы могла стать очень хорошим главным персонажем".

"У тебя есть Деррик Шторм", выпалила она, желая, остановить замыслы, рождающиеся в его голове. "Придерживайся этой работы".

"Ему придется когда-нибудь уйти в отставку или что-нибудь еще может с ним приключится", ответил он.

"Да, хорошо, но это случиться еще нескоро. Он еще молод," сказала она ему. Ее бросало то в жар, то в холод только от одной этой идеи.

"Мне жаль, что я втянул тебя в это ", сказал он после паузы.

"Что?"

"Ну, ты просто провела весь день, занимаясь убийствами, и когда я попросил тебя приехать, ты вновь окунулась в это со мной. Это не могло быть тем, как ты хотела провести свой вечер."

Кейт наклонилась к нему, глядя на море бумаг. Это было весело, и было хорошей заменой ее рутинной работы. Она на самом деле еще не раскрывала убийства, хотя она была все ближе к этому, почти привязав преступника к месту преступления. Прямо сейчас она была просто кусочком головоломки, но решение этого дела вместе с Риком заставляло чувствовать себя кукловодом в этот вечер.

"Нет, это весело", призналась она. "Мне нравится этот материал."

"Мы необычные люди, не так ли?" спросил он, обращаясь к ней с улыбкой. "Я имею в виду то, что я люблю построение и раскрытие моих собственных убийств."

"Мы – это что-то", она согласилась.

Он зевнул и вытянул руки над своей головой, позволяя одной лечь на ее плечи, когда он опустил их. Она не могла сдержаться и рассмеялась.

"Что?" спросил он, подарив ей одну из самых его невинных улыбок, широко раскрыв глаза.

"Очень незаметно, Ромео", ответила она, даже когда прижалась к его плечу, чувствуя себя комфортно, сидя на полу.

"Что незаметно? Я думал, что это было довольно хорошо", ответил он, прижимая ее к себе.

"Если это твоя игра, Рик, то либо тебе очень везло с дамами, или у них были очень низкие стандарты".

"Ой!" воскликнул он. "Это было больно, Кэйти".

"Не называй меня Кэйти", буркнула она. "И ты переживешь этот вечер".

"Почему я не могу называть тебя Кэйти?" спросил он.

"Так меня называет папа", медленно ответила она. "Так же меня звала мама" Это прозвучало странно неправильным, когда сорвалось с уст Рика. Она не возражала, когда он называл ее Кейт, и ей было неловко признаться, что ей действительно нравилось, когда он называл ее Кэтрин, у нее появлялось чувство, которого у нее не было раньше; у нее не было привычки наслаждаться звучанием своего имени. Но «Кэйти» было тем, как называли ее только родители.

"Понимаю", сказал он ей тихо. "Никаких Кэйти. Кэтрин до сих пор в честной игре?"

"Когда ты почувствуешь, что тебе нужно это", она пожала плечами, "Ричард".

Он застонал. "Я ненавижу, когда люди называют меня так, но когда его произносишь ты, оно звучит не плохо."

Она сдержала свою улыбку. "Приятно знать, Ричард", она произносила имя медленно, осознавая, что она играет с огнем. Он навис над ней, притянув ее ближе, его губы нашли свой путь к ее уху.

"Ты становишься подлой, Кэтрин".

Это было похоже на своего рода нездоровую, запутанную, но абсолютно приятную игру. С каждым новым разом, когда они видели друг друга, они все больше нарушали личное пространство друг друга, нарушали границы, и у нее не было воли остановить это. Но она вряд ли была готова стать девушкой Ричарда Касла, со своим фото в газетах и со своим именем во всех новостях.

"Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?" прошептала она.

Он промурлыкал в ответ, и она закатила глаза. Это была его персональная игра, чтобы увидеть, насколько далеко он сможет ее подтолкнуть - сколько же она могла позволить, прежде чем сдаться и стукнет его, или ущипнет, или выкрутит его ухо. Это была тактика, которая оказалась странно эффективной.

"Почему ты не выходишь?"

Повисла пауза. "Я думаю, что это было бы объяснением, почему я не выхожу из шкафа " он выдохнул в ее ухо.

"Не это", она смеялась. "Я имела в виду выходить, как выходить в город? Разве Пола не заставляет тебя вернуться на страницы газет?" Это было тем, что она хотела спросить с теп пор, как он вернулся из Хэмптонса. Прежде чем они познакомились, он постоянно появлялся в прессе с Мередит, а затем с множеством других женщин, позволяя увидеть его в различных клубах и барах.

Он вздохнул. "Да, она заставляет меня, и в скором времени мне придется это сделать."

"Ты звучишь не очень радостно по этому поводу", она осторожно ответила.

Она чувствовала, как он взвешивает слова, его грудь поднималась и опускается под ее рукой, когда он положил свою голову ей на плечо. "Я не буду лгать. Мне очень нравится женская компания". Кейт фыркнула, и он усмехнулся в ее плечо. "Я смотрю, ты не шокирована. И да, я имел удовольствие проводить каждую неделю с разными девушками, после того как Мередит ушла - это была своего рода терапия, если ты понимаешь."

"Понимаю", прошептала она. Она понимала его. Это не было похоже на то, с чем Кейт имела дело, непроницаемые стены вокруг ее сердца были едва ли благотворнее, но она могла понять его.

"Так что, это не все было отвратительно. Но у меня не было ... интересов, скажем так, я пробовал новые ароматы каждую неделю некоторое время".

Его рука была теплой, лежа на ее плечах, и его дыхание было жарким напротив ее шеи. Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы понять, что он говорил, и Кейт едва ли могла назвать себя глупой. Но она не могла придумать что-нибудь адекватное, что она могла бы сказать. Она знала, что они были в заголовках, и она знала, что в какой-то момент, если она собиралась позволить этому произойти, ей придется столкнуться с прессой. Но не сейчас. И это создавало немного проблем, если ему нужно было попасть на шестую страницу.

"Но", он начал медленно. "Мне нужно будет выходить в свет."

"Это мне тоже понятно," прошептала она.

"У тебя есть работа".

"Да". Ну, это было не то, что она ожидала услышать.

"И твоя работа очень важна."

"Верно ..."

"Таким образом, мы не можем допустить твоего постоянного присутствия на шестой странице, пристального наблюдения, и появления твоего имени везде."

"Нет, мы не можем", она согласилась.

"У меня встреча с прессой в четверг, и ты не та, кому я могу назначить свидание ", продолжил он мягко. "И, хотя я с удовольствием пригласил бы тебя, ты будешь занята важными вещами на своей реальной работе ".

Она медленно кивнула. "Верно".

"Так что, я намерен пригласить Джину".

"Твоего публициста?" удивилась Кейт.

"Да. Она хороша в общении с людьми, она хорошо смотрится в платьях и она не против видеть свое лицо в газетах".

Кейт выпустила небольшой смешок. "Это твои критерии? Хорошо смотреться в платьях?"

Он расслабился рядом с ней, видимо, утешив себя тем, что она снова смеялась. "Ну, да", ответил он. "Я имею в виду ... Я не ... если быть объективным ...

"Ох, заткнись". Кейт продолжала хихикать, и он нахмурился, натыкаясь в ее плечо своим подбородком.

"Ну же. Играй честно. Я не в восторге, что приглашаю ее, но я должен".

Кейт почувствовала, что смех исчез. Это была проблема с их странными отношениями без правил, они оказались в этих проблемах. Она не ревновала. Она не должна была. И она не была расстроена, что он не пригласил ее. Если честно, она была счастлива. Ей не нравилось быть выставленной на показ, и она будет ненавидеть это еще больше, если после выставления ее на показ кто-то нажмет на печать.

"Я надеюсь, что вы, ребята, весело проведете время," сказала она после паузы.

"У нас тоже будет достаточно хорошего время препровождения", он пожал плечами. "Мы все еще ужинаем с твоим папой в понедельник, не так ли?"

Она кивнула. "Да. Это не изменилось за последний час".

"Я только проверил", сказал он тихо.

Кейт сделала небольшой вздох. Она не могла объяснить это Рику, но она понимала его нерешительность. Нет правил, нет границ, нет преград - нет безопасности. Она расслабилась от прикосновений его руки, она двигалась верх-вниз по ее плечу, Кейт оттолкнула его голову. Она чувствовала, как он смеется, а затем он оставил мягкий поцелуй на ее плече, прежде чем прислонить свою голову к ее. Они поговорят об этом в другой раз.

"Что мы приготовим?"

"Папа любит курицу," сказала она ему. "И Алексис ест курицу."

"Когда-нибудь она начнет кудахтать. Но она любит крылышки; это выяснилось в Калифорнии."

"Ты хочешь приготовить для моего отца куриные крылышки?" спросила она, явно развлекаясь.

"Это еда настоящих мужчин", он усмехнулся.

"Только если ты еще раз приготовишь свою домашнюю картошку фри", решила она. Она была готова умереть, только бы заставить его снова ее приготовить, даже если эта еда была абсолютно не здоровой.

"Похоже на план", ответил он. "И, ты знаешь, ты всегда можешь просто попросить. Ты не должна ждать, пока я предоставлю тебе эту возможность. Я знаю, ты любишь картофель-фри".

"Не хочу быть похожей на свинью", сказала она. Ей было комфортно с собой, но ей было просто неловко просить человека готовить ей жирную пищу, а затем позволить ему смотреть, как она ее ест.

"На свинью? Ты?" Он издевался. "Ну же. Даже когда ты ешь картофель-фри, ты сексуальна."

"Я вижу твое обаяние никуда не делось", ответила она.

"Ох, не торгуй своими недостатки. Ты меня вдохновляешь".

Она толкнула его. "Брось".

"Ох, проститутка днем, коп ночью! Это может быть открытым концом"!

Она потянулась и выкрутила его ухо, улыбаясь, когда он визжал. "Выдашь это снова, и я его вырву".

"Принято к сведению."

"Я прибрался потому что, ну, я не знал захочет ли твой папа экскурсию и ... заткнись, Кейт," заворчал он, когда она начала хихикать. По крайней мере, он тоже немного нервничал. Не то чтобы у него были на это основания. Этот ужин ничего не значил.

"Извини," она улыбнулась, когда он поднялся. "Итак, что нам нужно сделать к ужину?"

"Я замариновал курицу, но ты могла бы мне помочь нарезать картошку", сказал он, когда повел ее обратно к кухне.

"Звучит хорошо. Ты хочешь, чтобы я ее почистила, а ты нарезал?"

Он кивнул, и они приступили к подготовке картофеля-фри. Они работали в комфортной тишине, двигаясь вокруг друг друга с легкостью. Ее отец всегда придавал всему особое значение, она просто знала об этом. Черт возьми, она могла придать слишком большое значения тому, что она бывала на его кухне гораздо чаще, чем на кухне у себя дома. Она могла, но не стала.

Он засунул крылья в духовку за несколько минут до прихода Алексис и Марты в шесть. Алексис подошла к каждому из них, прежде чем убежала наверх, чтобы убрать свой рюкзак. Марта уселась у прилавка, улыбаясь, когда Рик налил ей стакан сока. Кейт наблюдала этот взаимообмен и чувствовала новую привязанность к главе рода, которая редко обходилась без бокала вина, особенно в этом доме.

"Как ты, дорогая?" Марта спросила Кейт и та повернулась к ней, оставляя чистку картошки.

"Я хорошо, Марта. Как ваши дела?"

Она улыбнулась. "Прекрасно на сколько это возможно. Жду с нетерпением встречи с твоим отцом".

Кейт посмотрела на нее, когда Рик мимоходом наткнулся на ее бедро своим бедром. "Он тоже с нетерпением ждет встречи с вами."

Марта изучала пару, когда они стояли бок о бок, Рик резал очищенный картофель. "А как именно мы это называем?" она махнула рукой между ними. "Поскольку, очевидно никто из вас не собирается отвечать, и мы обязаны поговорить об этом."

Кейт кашлянула, и Рик застыл рядом с ней. "Поразительная прямота, как обычно, мама" сказал он, пробегая рукой по спине Кейт.

"О, пожалуйста," рассмеялась Марта. "Это уже настолько заметно, кота в мешке не утаишь."

"Мы, э-э, друзья, Марта," медленно произнесла Кейт, взглянув на Рика, тот кивнул, хотя его рука двигалась вниз, чтобы лечь опасно низко на ее спине.

"Да, мы увидим, как это сработает на вас двоих," пожала плечами Марта.

"Как что сработает?" спросила Алексис, когда в припрыжку спускалась вниз по лестнице.

"Добавление острого соуса в масло, когда мы будем жарить картошку," гладко ответил Рик.

Марта подняла свой стакан, как при тосте, и Кейт, улыбаясь, покачала головой, уверяя Рика, что это был идеальный ответ. Она действительно не могла скрыться в его кабинете на всю ночь, не так ли? Потому что у нее начинали появляться серьезные опасения о Марте и ее отце в одной комнате, это звучало так, будто Марта собиралась поддержать ее отца в не очень тонком хобби дразнить ее Риком.

"Думаешь о побеге?" Рик прошептал ей на ухо, когда наклонился напротив нее, чтобы захватить последние остатки картофеля и кинуть их в мусорку слева от нее. Она встретила его глаза, когда он повернулся.

"Нет, а ты?"

Он усмехнулся. "Ни в коем случае. Мне очень нравится неловкие вечера с родителями."

"Мне тоже!" добавила Алексис, когда она подошла и встала рядом с Кейт. "Почему это неловко?"

"Это не так", Кейт ответила, вытирая свои руки, а затем посмотрела на девочку. "Ты хорошо провела день в школе?"

"Да. Мне нравится мой класс. Но читать скучно".

"Алексис слишком продвинутая", прокомментировал Рик. "Скажи Кейт, что сказала твоя учительница, когда ты принесла свою книгу".

"Какую книгу?" Кейт спросила, отходя от прилавка, чтобы сесть на табурет рядом с Мартой, в то время как Рик жарил картофель. Алексис последовала за ней и прислонилась к краю ее стула.

"Две принцессы из Бамарре", ответила Алексис. "Там в конце действительно большое стихотворение, эпос, и моя учительница, миссис Китнесс, сказала, что книга была слишком продвинутая".

"Это та книга, которую ты мне показывала на прошлой неделе?" Кейт спросила, заботливо пропуская руки через длинные волосы девочки, и вспомнила книгу о двух принцессах, которая была написана интересным языком и с хорошим сюжетом.

"Да," Алексис вздохнула. "И я сказала, что я могу ее прочесть, что я уже на половину сделала, но она сказала нет".

"Ты уже выбрала другую книгу"? спросила Марта, смотря на них, как она всегда это делала. Это едва ли беспокоило Кейт сейчас. Марта всегда следила, наблюдая и улыбаясь.

Алексис кивнула. "Я думаю, она принесет четвертого Гарри Поттера и скажет:"Это легче", она всегда так говорит. "

Кейт рассмеялась. Это была не плохая идея. "Я думаю, это хороший план, Алексис".

"Но я ее уже прочитала", ответила она раздраженно. "Я не хочу читать ее снова."

"Правда? А я мог бы," вставил Рик.

Марта закатила глаза и Алексис высунула и показала ему свой язык.

"Ну, ты можешь прочитать "Две принцессы из Бамарре" и просто сказать ей, что ты прочитала четвертую книгу о Гарри. Ты же знаешь ее достаточно хорошо, чтобы сделать проект или поучаствовать в викторине, правильно?" предложила Кейт.

"Если бы я была только на месяц постарше, я бы могла быть в третьем классе", ответила она. "Но да, я могу сделать это".

"Если она не позволит тебе, я пойду и поговорю с ней," сказал Рик, когда он выловил первую партию картофеля из кастрюли. "Никто не поставит ребенка в угол».

"А?" спросила Алексис, а Марта и Кейт рассмеялись.

"Я когда-нибудь посмотрю его с тобой, Алексис. Это из знаменитого фильма".

"Ох," ответила девочка, когда в дверь позвонили. "Твой папа здесь!"

Кейт хотела открыть, но Марта уже была далеко впереди нее, шагая к двери, прежде чем Кейт смогла просто подняться. Она последовала за ней, Алексис повисла на ее руке и подпрыгивала от возбуждения. Она бросила взгляд на Рика, который указал на картофель. Великолепно. Очень помог. Она посмотрела на него, и он усмехнулся в ответ. Она проиграла войну, когда стена скрыла его из виду.

"Привет, вы должно быть Джим", услышала Кейт, когда они завернули за угол и вошли в холл.

"А вы должны быть Мисс Роджерс, актриса. Рад познакомиться с вами".

"Взаимно", Марта ответила, отступая в сторону, чтобы Джим вошел в квартиру.

Кейт была рада видеть, что он выглядит достаточно сносно. Он одел повседневный пиджак поверх зеленой рубашки и джинсы, и его лицо было побритым. Он усмехнулся, когда увидел Кейт и Алексис, которая стояла частично за Кейт. Ей хотелось смеяться - за все это время маленькая храбрая девочка впервые стала застенчивой.

"Привет, папа", она поздоровалась, протянув руку, чтобы обнять его одной рукой.

"Привет, Кэйти", он улыбнулся. "Ты хорошо выглядишь".

"Ты тоже, папа", она тихо ответила. Он сделал шаг назад, и она потянула Алексис за руку, в результате чего девочка оказалась перед ней. "А это Алексис".

"Привет," тихо сказала Алексис.

"Привет, Алексис. Я Джим, отец Кейт," доброжелательно сказал Джим. Кейт поняла, что он не стал понижать свой голос. Она обнаружила, что на удивление многие люди пытались поговорить с Алексис более высоким тоном или "успокаивающим" голосом, и это ее раздражало.

Алексис, очевидно, это хорошо оценила, потому что она отпустила руку Кейт и протянула ее для Джима. "Приятно познакомиться".

Он пожал ей руку. "Мне тоже приятно встретиться с тобой. Я много слышал о тебе."

"Правда?" спросила Алексис, широко раскрыв глаза, когда она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Кейт.

"Ох, пожалуйста, Манчкин (прим. - впервые это обращение появилось в 1900 году в книге «Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз» американского писателя Лаймена Фрэнка Баума. Страну жевунов (или манчкинов — в переводе с английского слово «munch» значит «жевать») в сказке населяли жители невысокого роста, которые носили одежду только голубого цвета.После выхода в 1939 году фильма «Волшебник страны Оз», который приобрел огромную популярность на Западе (даже получил премию Оскар), слово «манчкин» укоренилось в английском языке и стало употребляться по отношению к детям и всему крошечному.)", смеялась она, притягивая ее к себе, когда Алексис и Джим опустили руки. "Я говорю о тебе постоянно."

"Не так много, как я", сказал Рик, когда вошел в холл. "Мистер Беккет, это удовольствие встретиться с вами".

"Называй меня Джимом", усмехнулся ее отец. "И это тоже здорово встретиться с тобой, Рик. Я полагаю, ты тот самый Рик, или ты просто странно похож на любимого автора моей дочери."

Она уже начинала жалеть об этой встрече. "Один и тот же", Рик ответил, когда они пожали друг другу руки. "Мы рады видеть вас".

"Рад быть здесь. Пахнет потрясающе. Что вы приготовили?"

"Куриные крылышки и картофель-фри", ответила Алексис.

"Правда?" Джим спросил, выглядя удивленным.

Кейт улыбнулась, в то время как Рик засмеялся. "Вы ожидали высокой кухни"? спросила Марта его с усмешкой. "Мы здесь едим только веселую пищу."

"По крайней мере, пока я не вырасту", добавила Алексис.

"Ну, куриные крылышки звучат великолепно", ответил он. "Я умираю от голода".

"Ты как раз вовремя. Нам потребуется еще пять минут, пока не все готово", Рик ответил. "Почему бы нам всем не присесть?"

Алексис охотно схватила руку Джима, и они пошли первыми, за ними следовала Марта, которая смотрела им вслед с улыбкой. Кейт пошла следом, и почувствовала, как Рик сделал шаг к ней сзади, обняв ее и обернув руки вокруг ее талии, и потянул ее обратно к себе, прежде чем она смогла бы выйти из холла.

"Любимый писатель"? прошептал он, прижав свою щеку к ее.

Соври. Уклонись. Убеги. Внутри нее все кричало, что эта тема не раз будет затронута за ужином, так что ей должно было стать стыдно. Но его рука прижалась к ее животу, и она вздохнула, повернув голову назад, чтобы встретить с его глазами. "Не позволяй даже думать об этом в своей голове".

"Слишком поздно", он усмехнулся, отпустил ее и положил свою руку на ее спину, направляя ее, заставляя ее войти в столовую.

Первоначально, у нее были оговорки относительно знакомства Джима с Риком и его семьей, потому что у ее отца были проблемы с алкоголем. Теперь у нее были оговорки относительно его знакомства, потому что у него была информация, которую она не хотела обнародовать. О, Боже, она это уже проходила, будучи подростком ...

Она позволила Рику выдвинуть для нее стул, и она села, наблюдая, когда он сам пошел за едой, и слушала Марту, Алексис и Джим, которые достаточно хорошо общались. Ее отец улыбался, искренне улыбался, слушая рассказ Алексис о знакомстве с Кейт.

"Она читала мне в течение долгого времени, а потом я заснула," закончила Алексис.

"У тебя был длинный день",добавила Кейт, когда Рик ставил крылья и картофель на центр стола. "Я бы тоже заснула".

"Я не люблю летать", сказал Джим, когда Рик сел. "Вы часто это делаете?"

"Мы вернулись из Калифорнии несколько недель назад," ответил Рик. "Угощайтесь. И я летаю в разные места несколько раз в год".

"Я никогда не путешествую," сказал Джим, когда он и Марта взяли фри и Кейт помогла Алексис захватить несколько куриных крылышек. Она стащила пять для себя, перед тем как передать их Рику, который с усмешкой добавил еще два на ее тарелку. Она выразительно посмотрела на него.

"Иногда бывают гастроли" Марта улыбнулась, глядя на своего сына, когда он передал ей крылышки. "Но я не путешествовала для удовольствия уже годы."

"Кэйти побывала в Киеве некоторое время назад," сказал Джим, когда он взял крылышки из рук Марты. "Они острые, Алексис?" спросил он, когда Алексис поспешно взяла свой стакан с водой.

Кейт улыбнулась и потерла ее спину, когда девочка сделала большой глоток воды. "Просто слишком горячие", сказала она, когда проглотила.

"Вам действительно нравиться острая пища, Джим?" спросил Рик.

"Да, но я не очень хороший повар", ответил он, его голос стал менее веселым. Мама Кейт была шеф-поваром в семье. Кейт улыбнулась своему отцу и взяла картофель фри у Алексис, когда та передала ей тарелку.

"Что ты там делала, Кейт?" спросила Алексис.

"Я провела там семестр", сказала Кейт ей, погружая один из ломтиков своего картофеля в соус из крыльев, водя его по тарелке пока у нее не получился равномерный круг на поверхности тарелки. "Я изучала русскую литературу некоторое время».

"Ты говоришь по-русски"? спросил Рик.

"Как, ты думаешь, я выиграла пари по усыплению ?" ответила она, улыбаясь ему.

"Ох, я тогда называю это фолом ( прим. - это грубый прием в игре, нарушение правил). Мы никогда не говорили, что использование других языков будет честной игрой".

Марта фыркнула. "И что бы ты использовал, старый английский язык?"

"Что значит "пари по усыплению"? "Джим спросил, глядя на них, немного смущенно.

"Папочка и Кейт заключили пари, кто быстрее меня усыпит", просто ответила Алексис, когда облизала свой палец. "Кейт выиграла. Она рассказывала мне стихотворения на русском, и они звучали, как песня, и я очень быстро заснула. Папочка рассказал мне историю, которая заставила меня долго не спать."

Кейт улыбнулась ей. "В этой истории был шпионаж?"

"И лазеры," хихикая, ответила Алексис. "Но главный герой звучал очень похоже на тебя."

"Тебе бы лучше не записывать эту историю", сказала Кейт, обращаясь к Рику.

"Я не обещаю".

Она прищурилась, смотря на него. "Я поищу в твоем компьютере. Я знаю твой пароль".

"Ты не знаешь", рассмеялся он.

Она пожала плечами и взяла другое крылышко. Потом она поймала взгляды Марты и Джима, которые смотрели на них и улыбались. "Что?"

"Ничего," ответила Марта, ухмыляясь, когда она сделала глоток своего сока.

"Вы всегда себя так ведете?" спросил Джим.

"Да," ответила Алексис, что заставило взрослых смеяться.

"Я не знаю, что мне нравится в их объединении против нас," прошептал ей Рик, наклонившись чтобы шептать ей на ухо. "Я чувствую себя, как будто мне снова 16 и у меня первое свидание с тобой."

Она засмеялась и почувствовала, как появляется небольшой румянец на ее щеках, который в целом не способствовал примеру "это не имеет большого значения," на который она себя настраивала. "Я не думаю, что он принес ружье», ответила она, слушая, как Алексис подчевала Марту и Джима историей, как Рик уронил Кейт на катке почти год назад.

"Хорошо. Есть ли у него нет его с собой в этот раз, это не значит, что он не возьмет его в следующий. Ты же знаешь, когда оно ему потребуется?"

Из всего времени он выбрал именно этот момент. "Ты выбрал неудачное время", ответила она, ловя своим глазом взгляд своего отца, который подмигнул ей. Она улыбнулась, потому что он выглядел счастливым, походящим на прежнего себя. Она повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на Рика, и нашла его в опасной близости от своего лица.

"Я стремлюсь быть обезоруживающим, по возможности", сказал он ей, прежде чем отстранился и положил еще крылышко на ее тарелку.

"Перестань пытаться откормить меня", заворчала она.

Алексис посмотрел на них. "Но ты действительно худая. Папочка должен кормить тебя гораздо больше, если он действительно хочет, чтобы ты поправилась."

"И ты все время бегаешь," добавила Марта. "Я не могу сосчитать, сколько раз ты приходила сюда после пяти часов сна, и я вижу, что из них ты спала только три".

"Марта", произнесла Кейт, наблюдая, как лицо ее отца немного потемнело. Они не должны обсуждать это здесь при нем. Это не помогло бы развеять опасения по поводу работы Кейт, которые были у него, и она знала это. В самом начале они часто из-за них ругались. И он пил ... нет, она будет упорно трудиться, чтобы убедить себя, что в этом не было ее вины. Ее опасная работа не оправдывала его зависимость.

Она почувствовала, как Рик обернул свою ногу вокруг ее, и его пальцы под столом нашли ее. Скрытые своими тарелками и миской с фри, она не понимала, что он поставил перед ними все с середины стола. Она сжала его руку и встретилась с взглядом своего отца.

"Они всегда стараются преувеличить", сказала она, понимая, что, как только ее слова вылетели из ее рта, они прозвучат как оправдания, чем, в-принципе, они и были.

"Мне просто нравится дразнить ее," добавил Рик. "Она в такой прекрасной форме, что это вряд ли справедливо."

"Папа ненавидит упражнения", добавила Алексис.

"Это неправда!"

"Да, это так", хихикнула Алексис. "Ты сказал, что ты ненавидишь спортзал."

Рик уставился на нее, когда Марта и Кейт рассмеялась. Джим выглядел менее насторожено, но у Кейт было ощущение, что она услышит от него об этом при их следующем телефоном разговоре. "Я не люблю чувствовать себя таким ..."

"Неадекватным"? предложила Марта.

"Знаменитым", утвердил Рик, глядя на нее.

"Да, его эго не нуждается ни в каком бодибилдинге", добавила Кейт. Рик выпустил ее пальцы и перевел взгляд на нее.

"Кейт думает, что я идеален такой, какой я есть, это очевидно," усмехнулся он.

"Да, точно, я именно это имела в виду, Рик. Конечно," она смеясь ответила, когда Алексис хихикала прикрываясь куриным крылышком.

"Я не видел новых фотографий вас двоих в газетах," сказал Джим, когда они все успокоились. "Так что либо ты не такой уж знаменитый, либо вы очень осторожны".

Рик поперхнулся своим напитком и Марта повернулась к Джиму в то время, как Кейт похлопал его по спине. "Я думаю, что мы сработаем гладко". сказала она старшему мужчине.

"Я совершенно согласен, Марта", ответил он.

Алексис просто смотрела на всех с улыбкой, и Рик обратился к Кейт, нахмурившись. "Теперь я понимаю твое беспокойство. Мне не нравиться как они объединились против нас."

"Добро пожаловать на вечеринку," пробормотала она.

"Так, Рик", начал Джим, прерывая их тихую беседу. "Когда выйдет твоя следующая книга?"

"В марте", ответил Рик.

"Ты почти закончил?"

"Ох, да. Я должен был отдать манускрипт на прошлой неделе".

"Ты читала его, Кэйти?"

Кейт кивнула и взяла горсть фри, в качестве меры предосторожности. Ей понравилась эта книга, она сказала Рику о том, что вместе с горсткой поправок, что она нашла, потому что она выискивала их, она не очень помогла, но она хотела, чтобы он знал, что она старалась помочь ему. Но сейчас проблема была в том, что в комнате находился человек, который знал, как много они значат для нее.

"Это наверное очень интересно" продолжил Джим. "Она оставляет заметки во всех книгах ".

"Правда?" спросил Рик, звуча слишком заинтересовано для того, чтобы она могла успокоиться.

"Вы познакомились на подписании книги, не так ли?"

"Да, папа. Там. Я как раз пришла туда подписать книгу, и ничего больше", поспешно ответила Кейт.

"Но вместо этого ты встретилась со мной!" пропела Алексис.

"Да," Кейт улыбнулась, глядя на нее. "И это было намного лучше, чем получить подписанную книгу от кое-кого", добавила она, указывая большим пальцем на Рика. Она взглянула на своего отца и прищурила свои глаза.

Его глаза расширились, а улыбка стала еще шире. "Ну, я рад, что все получилось", сказал ее отец через минуту.

"Я тоже", улыбнулся Рик. "Теперь, если все закончили, мы можем приступить к десерту".

"Что на десерт?" Кейт и Марта спросили одновременно. Старшая женщина в красном платье засмеялась.

"Чизкейк", ответил Рик, "потому что я знаю, насколько все здесь присутствующие его любят. Ну, я так полагаю. Джим?" Он спросил, когда он встал и начал собирать тарелки

Марта собиралась встать, но Кейт покачала головой и встала, чтобы убрать остатки еды с тарелок.

"Как, ты думаешь, Кэйти полюбила его?" усмехнулся Джим.

Кейт широко ему улыбнулась, когда собрала тарелки и поставила их в раковину. "Вымыть сейчас, или позже?" спросила она в то время, когда Рик взял нож, и она потянулась, чтобы достать десертные тарелки.

"Позже. Ты останешься?" спросил он тихо, когда трое за столом продолжили беседу.

"Не будет слишком жалкими, если скажу "да" только, чтобы избежать поездки домой с ним?" прошептала Кейт, подавая ему тарелочку для первого отрезанного куска.

"Может быть, но если это значит, что ты останешься допоздна, то мне действительно будет не важно", ответил он, наклоняясь, чтобы толкнуть ее плечо своим. "И я не могу тебя винить. Я рад, что мама тоже уйдет."

"Зло, они оба," добавила Кейт, смотря, как их родители наблюдают за ними.

"Хотя пока все идет хорошо, ," пробормотал Рик.

Она повернулась и встретилась с его взглядом, когда они положили на тарелку последний кусочек. "Да, это так."

"Он хорошо выглядит".

"Я тоже так думаю", ответила она.

"Вернемся, пока они ничего не нафантазировали?"

"Определенно", смеялась она, когда каждый из них взял несколько тарелок и они направились обратно.

"Это ты приготовил чизкейк?" спросил Джим через несколько минут, когда все застонали в признательности.

Рик покачал головой. "Я умею готовить, но не так", рассмеялся он.

"Кэйти, ты по-прежнему готовишь чизкейк?"

"Ты готовишь чизкейк?" изумился Рик. "И ты это скрывала?"

Кейт вздохнула. "Я ... э-э, я не готовила его уже очень долгое время", она осторожно ответила. Она не пекла пирогов после смерти матери. Но она не должны была говорить об этом отцу, ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом.

"Ох," ответил Джим. Он все равно знал, и Кейт хотела пнуть себя за то что, это заставила исчезнуть улыбку с его лица.

"Ты научишь меня в ближайшее время," сказал Рик с усмешкой, его нога нашла ее под столом. Она взглянула на него и улыбнулась. "Хотя нам, возможно, потребуется надзор. Алексис, ты в игре?"

Алексис кивнула. "На следующей неделе?" спросила она.

"Может быть во вторник днем," кивнула Кейт. "Это займет слишком много времени, чтобы приготовить его в понедельник вечером."

"Три ужина в неделю иногда больше," Марта пробормотала Джиму, который снова улыбался. И Кейт и Рик повернули свои взоры к ней. "Что? Это констатация факта."

"У тебя есть проблема с фактами, или тебе просто нравиться создавать свои собственные?" добавил Джим, что заставила Рика и Кейт уставиться на него. "Что, слишком забегаю вперед?" спросил он Марту.

"Близкие, близкие друзья", она улыбнулась, чокнувшись с его стаканом.

"Никогда больше"? сказал Рик, обращаясь к Кейт.

Она подняла свой стакан и чокнулась с его. "Определенно".

"Но мне нравится, когда все вы здесь", вставила Алексис, в результате чего все четверо взрослых посмотрели на нее.

"Нам нравится быть здесь," ответила Марта.

"И мы повторим это снова", добавил Рик. "Мы просто ... ну, они нас дразнят", он указал на Марту и Джима ", но мы достаточно взрослые, чтобы справиться с этим."

"Говори за себя", рассмеялась Кейт. "Но да, если ты в ближайшее время будешь свободен, папа, мы должны повторить это снова."

"Чизкейк обязателен," усмехнулся Рик.

Джим улыбнулся. "Я хотел бы повторить это снова. Это было очень освещающим".

"Здесь действительно очень ярко," кивнула Алексис. Каждый прикусила свои губы, и Джим улыбнулся ей.

"Точно, Алексис", ответил он. "Здесь очень ярко - практически все здесь имеют свое собственное свечение."

Кейт прищурилась и покачала головой, смотря на него, но он проигнорировал ее и посмотрел на часы. "Как бы я не хотел этого делать, но мне нужно идти", сказал он, поворачиваясь чтобы посмотреть на Алексис. "Я действительно очень рад знакомству с тобой."

"Я тоже", улыбнулась Алексис.

"Я увижу тебя в ближайшее время." Она кивнула, и он обратился к Марте, протягивая ей руку. "Это было восхитительно, Мисс Роджерс".

"О, дорогой, ты должен звать меня Мартой. И я тоже покину вас, детишки", добавила она, и они оба встали. "Поделим такси, Джим?"

"Звучит, как хорошая идея", он рассмеялся. "Вам, дети, приятного вечера."

Кейт и Рик собирались встать, но и их родители одновременно махнули им, а затем, поймав воздушные поцелуи от Алексис, они вышли из комнаты. Кейт знала, что ее отец спешил на собрание АА, и она пыталась использовать эту информацию, чтобы игнорировать тот факт, что он теперь поедет в одном такси с Мартой Роджерс, и они собирались говорить о Рике и Кейт на протяжении всего пути до квартиры Марты.

"Мне он нравится," объявила им Алексис.

Рик улыбнулся. "Мне тоже он нравиться. И ты ему нравишься."

"Так оно и есть," добавила Кейт. "Я не видела, чтобы он столько улыбался в течение долгого времени."

"Почему?" спросила Алексис, когда Рик поднялся и стал собирать посуду, положив руку на плечо Кейт, когда она попыталась встать, чтобы помочь.

Что она должна была сказать Алексис? Она никогда много ей не говорила о своей матери, и она, конечно, не собиралась вдаваться в подробности, общаясь с девочкой. Но она ... она сделала глубокий вдох. "Моя мама умерла несколько лет назад. Ты знаешь это". Алексис медленно кивнула. "А мой папа, он просто скучает по ней, ты понимаешь? Так что, он был грустным. Но эта встреча сделала его счастливым."

Взгляд Алексис посветлел, и она улыбнулась. "Я рада".

"Я тоже, Манчкин", согласилась Кейт. Это было замечательно снова видеть его улыбку. А может быть, Рик был прав, может быть, обедов и семьи, и поддержки на этот раз было бы достаточно. Ей нужно было надеяться на это. Потому что, увидев его таким счастливым, она не думает, что она сможет выдержать ...

"Кейт"?

"Да?"

"Ты скучаешь по маме?" тихо спросила она.

Кейт моргнула и сделала глоток воздуха . Алексис сделала это - задала тот вопрос, который порой ты даже не ожидаешь. Она протянула руку к ней и провела рукой по волосам девочки. "Каждый день", прошептала она честно.

"Я сожалею", ответила Алексис, вставая, чтобы она могла стоять рядом с Кейт, и обернула свои руки вокруг нее.

"Спасибо," пробормотала она в волосы девочки. "Но я в порядке".

Алексис отстранилась. "Как?"

Кейт вздохнула и изучала девочку перед ней. Она могла не знать хитрый смысл слова "освещающие", но она понимала, что Кейт было больно, и что даже нескольких лет не было достаточно, чтобы стереть раны, которые остались после смерти ее мамы.

"Я разговаривала кое с кем долгое время, после того как она умерла. И у меня есть друзья, как ты и твой отец, которые делают меня счастливой", сказала она ей. Это была правда. Это была разбавленная правда, но, тем не менее, это была правда.

"Ты тоже делаешь нас счастливыми", сказала ей Алексис, улыбка осветила ее лицо .

Кейт просто потянула ее обратно, чтобы еще раз обнять, а потом почувствовала, что она зевает напротив ее плеча. "Устала?" спросила она. Алексис отошла в сторону и кивнула. "Ты хочешь, чтобы я помогла тебе подготовиться ко сну?"

Алексис покачала головой. "Я теперь сама принимаю душ. Мама научила меня", она гордо просияла.

Кейт подарила ей маленькую улыбку и наблюдала, как девочка поскакала из комнаты и поднялась вверх по лестнице. Она сидела, глядя ей вслед. Мередит научила Алексис, как проверять температуру воды и мыть волосы, и справиться со всем. Неужели она хочет, чтобы Алексис выросла так быстро? Не существовало ничего плохого в помощи семилетнему ребенку в ванной. Кейт покачала головой. Она звучит как сумасшедшая. У нее не было причин ревновать к Мередит, или к тому, что она научила Алексис, или то, как она медленно укорачивает детство своей дочери ... нет, она не могла пойти в том направлении. Это было слишком запутанно, а также своего рода неуместным.

Мысль одна за другой появлялись в ее голове, ее сознание было озадаченно и запутано. Она не хотела терять надежду об ее отце, она действительно этого не сделает. Но это уже происходило, и никакие убеждения не могли уменьшить ее надежду. Ей помогла выбраться эта маленькая девочка. И Рик. И Марта.

Она вздохнула и наклонилась, чтобы положить свою голову на руки и закрыла глаза. Через минуту она почувствовала, как тяжелая рука легла на ее плечи.

"Ты в порядке?"

"Да," пробормотала она, садясь и откинувшись назад, чтобы посмотреть на него. "Только ... думаю».

"С этим все будет в порядке, Кейт," сказал он ей, сжимая ее плечи.

"Ты не можешь этого знать" прошептала она. "И я очень хочу в это верить. Но я ... а потом, когда я оказалась в Хэмптонсе, плача на твоем плече. А теперь Алексис ..."

"Она поймет, если мы его не увидим несколько недель, скажем, что он уехал. Но это хорошо для него. И это хорошо для тебя", он сказал ей, его глаза были теплыми и сияющими. "Семьи должны существовать, и мы можем соединить одну".

"Почему ты это делаешь?" спросила она, вопрос вырвался наружу. Он тревожил ее в течение нескольких недель, и, может, она просто пыталась игнорировать этот факт, но она хотела бы знать.

Он изучал ее мгновение, до того как обойти вокруг нее и вытащить стул, чтобы сесть, так что его колени касались ее бедер. Он протянул руки и взял ее руки в свои, глядя на нее так, что она знала, что он собирался сказать то, что станет для нее настоящим потрясением. У него был задумчивый, пронизывающий, обожающий взгляд всякий раз, когда он это делал.

"Потому что ты позаботилась о мой ребенке, когда у нее была ветряная оспа, и построила ей загон для крабов, когда ей было грустно, и подняла меня, когда я был внизу, и позволила принять себя в наш безумный мир. Потому что твоя улыбка может осветить комнату, и мне нравится видеть это ", он сжал ее руку, а потом отпустил одну, чтобы смог дотронуться своей рукой до ее щеки, поглаживая большим пальцем ее кожу. "Потому что ты удивительная, и я хочу видеть тебя счастливой. И потому, что ты мой лучший друг, и я сделаю все для тебя."

Он довел ее до слез. Черт бы его побрал. "Я ... спасибо тебе," прошептала она, когда он вытер одинокую слезу, которая скользила по ее щеке.

Он улыбнулся ей, и тогда его улыбка стала озорной . "И когда мы поженимся, твой папа должен быть трезвым, потому что моя мать, конечно, не будет, а мы можем иметь только одного родителя алкоголика. Двое будут катастрофой".

Кейт издала удивленный смешок. "Рик", предостерегла она, даже когда его заявление, заставило бабочек в ее животе неистово порхать.

Это был первый раз, с того звонка несколько недель назад, когда он высказал идею о женитьбе на ней. И хотя ее здравомыслящая часть призывала признать это одним из тех моментов, когда ей нужно было сделать шаг в сторону, ее романтичная часть, напротив, была готова упасть в обморок; ведь он все еще думал об этом.

"Что? Это констатация факта." Он наклонился, так что между их лицами оставалось меньше дюйма. "У тебя есть проблема с фактами?"

"Нет", выдохнула она, взглянув на его полные, теплые губы. "Но я слышала, что тебе нравиться создавать свои собственные".

"Что, слишком забегаю вперед?" спросил он, не утруждая себя отстраниться. Вместо этого он выпустил ее другую руку из своей и использовал свою, чтобы развернуть ее еще больше, так что их лица были на одном уровне.

Она вероятно должна была быть больше обеспокоена тем фактом, что они использовали слова своих родителей, но она действительно не могла сосредоточиться на чем-то, кроме его дыхания, его запаха и его глаз. "Нет", прошептала она.

"Хммм", ответил он, и тогда он сократил все оставшееся расстояние между ними и прижался своими губами к ее губам.

Она застыла на мгновение, а затем расслабилась, не в состоянии думать о чем-то большем, кроме как о его невероятно мягких губах, и о том, насколько хорошо было ощущать его руки на своих щеках, и как ее пальцы так легко нашли свое место на его синей рубашке и уперлись в его сильную грудь. Неожиданно, и неподготовлено, но так идеально вкусно - в поцелуе было все, что она только могла представить. Не то, чтобы она предст ... над кем она шутит? О боже, ощущать его губы было так хорошо, и его руки были такими сильными и ... о, нет, не сейчас.

"Как на счет этого?" прошептал он отстранившись.

"Хммм"? она ответила, медленно открыв глаза, чтобы встретить с его.

"Слишком забегаю вперед?"

Она покачала головой, слегка ошеломленная. Были вопросы в глубине ее сознания, которые головокружительно вращались. Как, что? И почему? И что теперь? И можем ли мы сделать это снова? И должны ли мы делать это снова? Но она не могла обращать на них внимание. Ее сердце бешено стучало, и она была абсолютно побеждена странным ощущением умиротворения и головокружения.

"Нет," прошептала она, когда собралась с мыслями. "Только ... э-э ..."

"Да", ответил он, улыбаясь.

"Хороший ужин?" спросила она, когда нее получилось думать более внятно.

Он засмеялся. "Хороший ужин."

"Папочка?" услышали они со второго этажа.

"Иду, тыковка!" отозвался он. "Ты можешь захватить для нас немного вина? Мы заслужили это".

Кейт кивнула, и он встал, улыбаясь ей немного глуповато, прежде чем он взлетел вверх по лестнице. Она смотрела ему вслед, а потом встала, и машинально взяла бутылку вина и бокалы. Она только что поцеловала самого Ричарда-долбанного-Касла. Она улыбнулась и пошла в гостиную, поставив бокалы и бутылку на стол. Потом она стояла, скрестив руки на своей груди, осматриваясь вокруг. Она поцеловала Рика, или вернее, он поцеловал ее.

Что это значит? Кем они были сейчас? Должно ли что-то поменяться? Ей нравилось, кем они были раньше. А что теперь будет с Алексис? Были ли они готовы к долгосрочным обязательствам, чтобы в конечном итоге это не закончилось разбитым сердцем девочки? Была ли Кейт к этому готова? Она не была готова быть мамой. Может, она уже была? Она укладывала Алексис иногда по вечерам, и брала ее за покупками, и играла с ней, и целовала ее, и обнимала ее ...

Она подняла руку и прикусила ноготь на большом пальце, она всегда так делала, когда волновалась. Затем она услышала мягкие шаги за ее спиной, и, обернувшись, увидела Рика, вернувшегося обратно в комнату.

"Она хотела и твой поцелуй на ночь, но потом отключилась", усмехнулся он. "Я должен прекратить оставлять ее с моей мамой. Она изматывает ее."

Кейт рассмеялась и кивнула, он подошел и остановился перед ней. Без своих каблуков ей приходилось смотреть на него снизу вверх, и она видела его улыбающимся, смотрящим на нее сверху вниз, выглядя совершенно в своей тарелке.

"Ты волнуешься", пробормотал он.

Отрицать это? Она не могла отрицать это. Она сходила с ума. "И что?"

"А то, что не надо", ответил он, оборачивая одну руку вокруг нее. "Ничего не изменилось."

"Нет"? спросила она, заинтересованная в его ответе. Заинтересованная в нем. Заинтересованная в ... нет. Нет, не заходи туда.

"То же самое, что и всегда. Я просто сделаю это прямо сейчас», ответил он, наклоняясь, чтобы захватить ее губы. Затем он запустил свою другую руку в ее волосы, складывая руку в форме чаши на ее затылке.

Она вздохнула, а потом застонала, когда он посасывал ее нижнюю губу между зубами. Ее руки проскользили по его груди и обняли его за шею, разумные мысли оставили ее. Он не пытался углубить поцелуй, но он был страстным, и бешеным, и беспрепятственным, и томным, все это сразу. Когда они оторвались, чтобы отдышаться, Рик прижался своим лбом к ее и поцеловал кончик ее носа.

"Видишь? Такие же лучшие друзья. Такой же ужин вечером понедельника. Все то же самое. Просто, ты же знаешь, с поцелуями".

"И ты будешь удовлетворен только поцелуями?" пробормотала она, понимая, что дело дошло до этого. Ей нужно время, и она это знала. Но он должен был быть готов предоставить его ей. Часть ее чувствовала себя смешной, действуя себя, как четырнадцатилетний ребенок. Но на каком-то уровне она ждала, что вторая часть защиты сработает, для него она сделает шаг назад и скажет, что этого не стоит делать, что она не готова. Потому что жизнь научила ее, что никто не оставался, несмотря ни на что. Жизнь забирала людей, или они уходили, или ...

"Да", прошептал он.

Или они ответят на твой вопрос, ответив "да", и оставят вас дышать совершенно по другой причине. "Да?"

Он засмеялся и потянул ее в свои объятия, положив своя голову на ее, она уткнулась лицом в его шею. "Получу ли я возможность целовать тебя в качестве приветствия?"

"Конечно", прошептала она.

"Могу ли я продолжать толкать тебя, и дразнить тебя и звонить тебе в десять каждый вечер?"

"Конечно же да," прошептала она, улыбаясь, когда его руки пробегали вверх и вниз по ее спине.

Он отстранился и взял ее за руки, утянув ее за собой, они рухнули вниз на диван. Он наклонился и наполнил их бокалы вином, протянув один из них ей. Он откинулся на спинку дивана рядом с ней, их тела соприкасались.

"Есть женщины, с которыми легко заниматься сексом", сказал он после паузы, в результате чего она была шокирована и посмотрела на него. Что? "Есть женщины, с которыми легко встречаться."

"Я не уверена, куда ты клонишь, говоря это, но ты не зарабатываешь ни одного очка", удалось сказать ей, откашлявшись. Он поднял руку и потер ее спину, успокаивая ее. Эта заявление вообще не имело никакого смысла. Он опустил свою руку и притянул ее к своему плечу.

"Есть женщины, которых легко очаровать", продолжил он с легким смешком. "Но нет никакой другой, с которой бы я хотел сидеть на диване и пить вино, или пойти в зоопарк с моей дочерью, или иметь неловкие ужины с нашими родителями".

Кейт улыбнулась и положила голову ему на плечо. "Хороший ответ", прошептала она.

"Видишь, я знаю, как быть правильным в таких случаях", ответил он. "Теперь, кино или ты хочешь поговорить на русском для меня?"

Она ударила его по груди своей свободной рукой. "Как долго ты ждал, чтобы спросить меня об этом?"

"Ох, боже, с тех пор как начался ужин. Твой папа кладезь информации".

"Да, хорошо, у Марты есть детские фотографии, которые я уже видела", возразила она. Может, это была одна из кладезей психологической информации.

Он задыхался в приступе негодования. "Это несправедливо!"

"Эй, это ее работа, смущать тебя. А его работа защищать меня."

"Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль", сказал он, его голос был где-то между раздражительным и смертельно серьезным.

"Нет, я не думаю, что ты станешь", ответила она после короткой паузы. Он наклонился и поцеловал ее макушку, притянув ее на свою сторону.

"Но в один прекрасный день я точно заставлю тебя говорить по-русски ".

Она точно знала, когда она будет говорить по-русски, но это было бы жестоко, чтобы рассказать ему об этом прямо сейчас.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17

Кейт вздрогнула, когда чья-то рука хлопнула газету на ее стол.

"Объясни", потребовала Лэйни, указывая на шестую страницу Леджера. Газета закрыла собой бумажную работу Кейт, которую она пыталась закончить, и Эспозито был явно заинтересован происходящим, сидя за своим столом. Несколько человек, в том числе и Капровски, смотрели на них с нескрываемым интересом, и Кейт нахмурилась, поднимая взгляд на подругу.

"Объяснить что?" шипящим шепотом спросила Кейт. "И не говори так громко."

"Объяснить это," ответила Лэйни, снова тыча в газету.

Кейт посмотрела на нее и закатила глаза. "Да, ну и что?"

"Ну и что?" запротестовала Лэйни, садясь на кресло рядом с письменным столом Кейт и подгоняя его под свой рост. "Ну и что? Это твой парень, с какой-то блондинистой красоткой!"

"Она не какая-то красотка", с легкостью ответила Кейт, глядя на очень хорошее фото Рика и Джины, стоявших рука об руку на открытии галереи накануне вечером. Рик смеялся и Джина выглядела ... красиво.

"Ты защищаешь ее?" ахнула Лэйни. "Но я думала", она наклонилась, чтобы их головы были близко друг к другу под лампой, которая стояла в левом верхнем углу стола Кейт. "Я думала, что вы пара, ну ты знаешь ..."

"Мы не пара, Лэйни", объяснила Кейт. "И все равно, они просто друзья. Она его публицист".

Лэйни посмотрела на нее. "Во-первых, ты должна была сказать мне. Во-вторых, какого черта? Почему не ты там с ним, как пара или нет? И, в-третьих, вы не пара? Я позволю себе с тобой не согласиться".

Кейт оглядела комнату и была рада видеть, что их шепот сдерживал всех кроме Эспозито. Она стрельнула взглядом в его сторону, и он вернулся к своей работе. Всем им было так любопытно. И, честно говоря, могла ли Лэйни выбрать менее не подходящее время?

"Я не говорила тебя, потому что это не имеет большого значения. Я не с ним, потому что я здесь, или ты не заметила? И, наконец, мы не пара."

"Ты собираешься к ним на ужин, как всегда"? спросила Лэйни, выгнув бровь.

"Да," пожала плечами Кейт.

"Ты говоришь мне, что уже прошел месяц с того горячего поцелуя, и вы еще не пара? Что, черт возьми, с тобой?"

Друзья, которые вместе проводят время на диване? Псевдо-семья? Друзья с неограниченными привилегиями? Опасные? Слишком опасные? Испуганные? Осторожные? Занятые? "Мы ... все сложно", ответила Кейт.

"Ерунда", издевалась Лэйни. "Ты не сложнее нас всех. Ты любишь его. Он любит тебя. Конец истории".

"Никто ничего не говорил о любви," сломалась Кейт. "А что я говорила об обсуждение таких вещей здесь?" Она не могла использовать свой пистолет. Она не могла использовать свои боевые искусства. Она не хотела бить свою подругу. Она не будет.

Лэйни невинно пожала плечами и откинулась на спинку сиденья. "Итак, что ты и твой не-бойфренд делаете сегодня вечером? Что-нибудь особенное?"

"Ужинаем с его ребенком, как всегда," сухо ответила Кейт. "И спасибо за этот маленький допрос", она передала газету обратно Лэйни. Она не хотела читать статью. Ничего не было между Риком и Джиной. Она знала это. Она просто не хотела читать о них. "А теперь я вернусь к своей бумажной работе".

"Если ты продолжишь это откладывать, этот мужчина оставит тебя," предупредила Лэйни.

Кейт посмотрела на нее, и почувствовал, как что-то сжалось у нее в животе. "Заткнись", тихо сказала она. Она не могла сказать, прозвучала ли она сердито, обидно, в замешательстве, или обеспокоено. Возможно, это была именно комбинация из всех четырех. Безобразные подозреваемые в грязных барах? Без проблем. Одна шутка от друга, и она полностью побледнела. Замечательно.

Глаза Лэйни расширились. "Эй, нет. Я не имела в виду ... Кейт, этот мужчина обожает тебя".

"Да", сказал Эспозито, наклонившись через проход. Ты не могла доверить ему держаться подальше от этого, если твоя жизнь зависела от этого. "Ни один мужчина не будет слоняться поблизости без секса, если только девушка действительно особенная."

Кейт изучила его, как ни странно она была польщена. "Спасибо, Эспозито".

"И ты горячая", добавил он с улыбкой.

"Момент испорчен. Но спасибо", она смеялась, обращаясь к Лэйни. "Есть планы на вечер, мисс Пэриш"?

"Нет," улыбнулась Лэйни. "Просто расслабиться."

"Звучит неплохо", ответила Кейт, решив все пустить на самотек. Она поужинает с Риком и Алексис, и она может просто забыть о Леджере, и о других случаях "Рик на шестой странице" в этом месяце, и годовщине гибели ее матери и обо всем остальном. Она могла это сделать. Без проблем.

"Кстати, C Днем Рождения. У меня есть подарок для тебя, ты получишь его, когда мы в следующий раз выберемся вместе", небрежно сказала Лэйни несколько минут спустя.

Хорошо. Проблема. "Это твой День Рождения?" спросил Эспозито, ухмыляясь, когда несколько голов повернулись в их направлении.

"Да", она ответила, коротко и некрасиво. Она ненавидела свой день рождения, и поход к Рику в этот день будет достаточно напряженным, независимо от того, как сильно она любила их. Любила Алексис. Она не могла справиться с этим. "Это не большое событие".

"Большие 24-ие", уколола Лэйни. "Чувствуешь свой возраст, Кейт?"

Кейт оглянулась на свой стол и вздохнула. Затем она взглянула на часы и улыбнулась. "Очень. Я собираюсь быть незрелой и убежать, чтобы избежать всех вас", сказала она весело, хлопнув по своему столу и бросила свои законченные документы в держатель файлов.

Она захватила свою сумку и куртку, бросив карандаш в Эспозито и слегка улыбнувшись Лэйни. "До встречи в среду."

"Беккет"! крикнула Лэйни, когда Кейт уже убежала к лифту.

"С Днем Рождения!" добавил Эспозито, звуча немного приглушенно и опасно удивленным. Кейт просто помахала через свое плечо и вскочила в лифт.

Только когда дверь закрылась, она прислонилась к стенке и выпустила большой усталый вздох. Это была грязная игра со стороны Лэйни, по всем счетам.

Ричард Касл, знаменитый новеллист, был замечен, выходя в свет с его публицистом Джиной Коувел. Эти двое были замечены на многочисленных вечеринках и рекламных мероприятиях, всегда смеющихся и улыбающихся. Может знаменитый Нью-Йоркский холостяк был вне спроса?

Кейт читала статьи, даже если она делала вид, что она этого не делала. И каждый раз это заставляло маленького зеленого глупого монстра выползать из ее подсознания и творить бедлам в ее эмоциях. Это было смешно, особенно в свете того, что Рик был настолько явно не заинтересован в Джине. Он зашел так далеко, что позвонил Кейт во время одного из пресс-предприятий, скрываясь в мужском туалете, чтобы только поговорить с ней в течение десяти минут.

То, как он пробегал своими руками по ее рукам, когда они смотрели фильмы, или находил способы, чтобы постоянно прикасаться к ней, когда они говорили или стояли рядом, так чтобы Кейт было комфортно. То, как его губы поднимались вверх по ее шеи, когда она готовила, то, как он обнимал ее в парке и разговаривал с ней, когда они наблюдали за Алексис на детской площадке, то, как он звонил ей каждый день в обязательном порядке, чтобы сказать доброе утро - это должно было остановить мелочные сомнения.

Это было решение Кейт, держать все в тайне и отказываться вешать официальные ярлыки. Это было решение Кейт, продолжать ходить в темных очках и с Риком в шляпе - он просто был единомышленником. Все это было одним большим заговором ЦРУ для него, и он втянул Алексис в это. Не то, чтобы Алексис действительно понимала. Они были осторожны, сохраняя минимальный физический контакт - несколько размытый и совершенно минимальный - когда она была рядом. Но она знала, что-то изменилось, хотя это никогда не поднималось на обсуждение.

И Кейт, она не могла вспомнить время, когда она была счастливее. Так что иррациональная ревность начинала съедать ее изнутри. Рик однажды поймал ее на этом, когда она пришла на завтрак на прошлой неделе, и он улыбался в течение часа. Это было мило. Это было ужасно. Это было прекрасно. Это выводило из себя. Это был Рик, потому что только он мог быть настолько противоречивым.

_"Доброе утро", просиял он, когда открыл дверь._

_Кейт улыбнулась в ответ и вошла в квартиру, бросив свою сумочку на столик в холле, когда он закрыл дверь. Затем его руки обвили ее талию, и он уткнулся своим лицом в ее волосы, его губы прокладывали себе путь к ее шее._

_"Привет", прошептал он._

_Она положила свои руки на его предплечья и счастливо вздохнула. "Привет"._

_"Я скучал по тебе."_

_Она засмеялась и повернулась в его объятиях, чтобы она могла заглянуть в его сияющее лицо. "Ты видел меня вчера вечером."_

_"Я знаю". Он наклонился, чтобы прижаться своими губами к ее губам._

_Кейт обняла его за шею, растворяясь в нем, наслаждаясь теплом его рук на ее спине и шее и чувством его губ на ее губах. Его рот был мягким и, да, то, как ему нравилось посасывать ее нижнюю губу, вероятно, было одним из самых ярких впечатлений ее дня. Ее больше не тревожило, что они стояли в его холле, обнимались как подростки. Это было их простым способом сказать "привет", до тех пор, пока Алексис не было рядом._

_Воздух, к сожалению, представлял собой такое вещество, без которого люди не могут обойтись. И тогда они прервались, и Рик уперся своим лбом в ее. "Так что, кофе?" спросил он после момента тишины, в котором они восстанавливали дыхание, и Кейт пыталась регулировать ее сердцебиение._

_"Конечно," ответила она, наслаждаясь, как он взял ее за руку и потянул ее на кухню, усаживая ее на стул и нагибаясь за целомудренны чмоком, перед тем как начать суетится на кухне. "Алексис забрала ту огромную диораму, все прошло хорошо?" спросила она, вспомнив, большой проект, который располагался на обеденном столе предыдущим вечером._

_"Я должен был пройти весь путь до ее класса с ним, но да", усмехнулся он. "Боже, я был атакован на обратном пути. Это было ужасно"._

_"Атакован отчаявшимися мамочками?" спросила она, взяв газету и разворачивая так, чтобы она могла посмотреть на все главные темы в ней. Ей на самом деле так редко доводилась читать газеты, а Рик получал их все каждый день._

_"Да. И не только молодыми," продолжил он. "У меня было около шести пожилых нянь, просящих у меня автограф. И ты даже не захочешь знать, где одна из них ..."_

_Он продолжал говорить, но Кейт уже не слушала. Ее глаза были прикованы к заголовку, который она заметила, изучая спортивный раздел. Как обычно главной особенностью шестой страницы Лэджера были фотографии, там было фото Рика и Джины с предыдущей пятницы, они обнимали друг друга, когда танцевали на благотворительном вечере "Поезд улыбок". С заключением следующего содержания: "Ричард Касл, снова в городе"._

_Кейт была не совсем уверена, что она чувствует. Это был не гнев или боль. Она знала, что делал Рик. Черт, она составляла компанию Алексис, а затем делала свою бумажную работу в его кабинете, когда он был там. Итак, это не было шоком, или ударом. Что тогда это было? Было ли это ноющее, сжимающее ощущение, которое заставляло ее желать вскочить и прижать его к столешнице, поглощая каждый его сантиметр, который она только могла найти, и оставив на нем несколько своих меток?_

_"В чем дело?" спросил Рик, ставя чашку кофе перед ней. "Ты полностью настроилась ... ох". Он стоял позади нее, одна его рука лежала на ее руках, он так наклонился к ней, что его другая рука была обернута вокруг ее спины. "Это не плохое фото, правда?"_

_"Нет, нет," Кейт покачала головой и прикрыла газету, где было улыбающиеся лицо Джины. "Нет, оно замечательное, Рик. И посмотри, ты теперь занят"._

_Она старательно держала взгляд опущенным, когда сделала несколько глотков своего кофе, пытаясь подавить растущее желание тупо поцеловать его. Это было смешно. Это не было тем, что фото что-то значило. Оно ничего не значило. И он не изменяет ей. Здесь абсолютно не было обмана. Это было ... ох, какого черта._

_Она опустила вниз свой кофе и повернулась, схватила и зажала его рубашку в кулак и потянула его к себе для жгучего поцелуя. Она циркулировала своим языком по его нижней губе и заняла его рот, используя все трюки, которые она когда-либо учила, пока он не прижался к ней, полностью обернув ее своими руками и тяжело опираясь своим бедром об столешницу, чтобы оставаться в стоящем положение. Он отстранился через минуту и уставился на нее, тяжело дыша._

_"Что ... Кейт ... Я…", выдохнул он. "Не то чтобы я ... подожди," в его глазах появились искры, и она прикусила губу. Ну же, Рик, не делай этого. "Ты ... но Кейт, на самом деле?"_

_"Что?" спросила она, притворяясь беспечной. Конечно, тот факт, что ее блузка сбилась в кучу, где он стащил свою руку ниже по просвечивающейся ткани, чтобы захватить ее бедро, отчасти разрушала этот эффект._

_"Ты ревнуешь", заявил он, и его лицо расплылось в самой одновременно выводящий из себя и милой улыбке, которую она когда-либо видела._

_"Нет", категорически ответила она. Она не ревновала, правда? Она не могла. Это было бы смешно. И правда. Это было смешно и правда, и где же была подушка? Она хотела кричать в нее, или задушить себя._

_«У тебя нет оснований для ревности", сказал он ей, двигаясь, чтобы успокоить ее, но потерпел неудачу, потому что на его лице все еще была натянута эта чертова пожирающая ее ухмылка._

_"Заткнись", проворчала она, протягивая руку к своему кофе и отталкивая газету прочь от себя._

_Он нагнулся и обернул свою руку вокруг ее плеч, прижавшись своим лбом к ее виску. "Поверь, у Джины нет ничего, что есть у тебя, твоей манеры танцевать. Или образа твоего тела. Или образа твоего мышления". Он прикусил мочку ее уха и стал ласкать ее своим языком, и она издала хриплый вздох, полностью теряя собственный контроль. "И она не издает таких звуков", прошептал он ей на ушко. "Так что, ты выиграла, официально объявляю."_

_Она пожала плечами, и он воспринял это как карт-бланш, продолжая свои нападения на ее ухо, и шею, и щеку. Кейт вздохнула и расслабилась напротив него, не в состоянии бороться с улыбкой, или вздохами, или время от времени со стонами. Он точно знал, куда целовать, и прикасаться, чтобы заставить ее таять, и она была уверена, что он никогда не делал этого с Джиной. Он водил своим носом по ее челюсти, и она улыбнулась. Нет, он никогда не делал этого с Джиной._

Кейт вышла из такси, потратив весь путь, убеждая себя в том, что она не ревнует, и что она была в состоянии контролировать те взрывы неконтролируемой страсти на Дне Рождении в лофте Касла. Когда она вошла в фойе и Эдуардо пожелал ей "С Днем Рождения", она не знала, что это возможно произойдет. Она подарила ему теплую улыбку, а затем шагнула в лифт. Когда двери закрылись, она позволила улыбке упасть с ее лица и закрыла глаза, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов.

Она ничего не имел против Дней Рождений в целом. На самом деле, для большинства других людей, она получала удовольствия от них. Ей просто не нравились ее собственные. Он был так близко ко дню смерти ее мамы и в этом году она вновь не придет вечером домой, так же как и в последний День Рождения ... он был просто переполнен плохими воспоминаниями. Но ее сердце не готово было отказать Алексис в просьбе увидеть ее в День Рождения, особенно когда он так удобно выпал на понедельник. Рик спрашивал несколько раз, была ли она уверена, а она только натягивала улыбку. Он в любом случае сотрет все своей лаской в определенный момент.

Она глубоко вздохнула, когда вышла из лифта и подошла к квартире. Она постучала и стала ждать, пробежав усталыми руками по своим волосам. Она не удосужилась проверить, насколько они были в беспорядке. Она вдруг поняла, что больше всего на свете хотела свернуться калачиком на диване с Риком с одной стороны и с Алексис с другой.

"С Днем Рождения!" закричала Алексис, когда она открыла дверь.

"Спасибо," Кейт улыбнулся ей. В этот раз ей не пришлось себя заставлять.

"Ну же!" добавила Алексис, схватив ее за руку и потянув ее внутрь лофта, позволяя входной двери захлопнуться за ними "Ужин уже готов."

Кейт рассмеялась и позволила втащить себя в кухню, где Рик заканчивал приготовление жареной курицы и перцем кубаннель (прим. - аналог наших болгарских перцев, только более острые), жаренных на оливковом масле. Рядом с курицей готовился горшочек с кус-кусом и Кейт не могла остановить чувство облегчения и дома, которое распространялось по ней. К черту День Рождения, она была счастлива быть здесь. И он приготовил ее любимые блюда на ее День Рождения. Этот мужчина.

Мужчина поднял вопросительный взгляд, когда Алексис заносилась вокруг него, чтобы взять тарелки и салфетки. Он встретился с глазами Кейт и усмехнулся, выключая одну из конфорок, прежде чем обошел столешницу, чтобы встретиться с ней.

"С Днем Рождения", сказал он тихо, когда наклонился и подарил ей нежный поцелуй. Алексис была слишком занята, накрывая на стол, так что Кейт позволила себе минуту удовольствия, а затем обняла его и положила голову ему на плечо.

"Спасибо", прошептала она.

"Ты в порядке?"

Она кивнула, а затем сделала шаг назад. "Я в порядке и я голодна", сказала она с улыбкой. Может быть, она не стала бы претендовать на весь вечер.

"Тогда позволь нам накормить Именинницу", он засмеялся, взяв ее за руку, и повел к столу, отодвигая для нее стул.

Она села и стала наблюдать, как он быстро нарезал курицу и положил ее на тарелку. Он принес курицу и Кейт разложила ее по трем тарелкам, в то время как он принес кус-кус и перцы. Он разложил все еду по тарелкам и Кейт увидела, как Алексис счастливо начала есть свой кус-кус. Кейт гордились, зная, что именно она убедила девочку попробовать его в первый раз.

"Как прошел день твоего рождения?" спросила Алексис.

"Да, сделала что-нибудь действительно крутое?" добавил Рик.

Кейт рассмеялась. "Только если вы считаете осматривание нескольких уборных на станциях метро крутым".

Алексис сморщила нос. "Фу! Они заставили тебя это делать в твой День Рождения?"

"День рождения не освобождает от работы в полиции Нью-Йорка", сказала ей Кейт.

"Ох, ну же, Монтгомери не позволил тебе допросить кого-нибудь, или, я даже не знаю, сделать что-то детективское?" спросил Рик.

"Это в следующем году."

"Ты взволнована по этому поводу?"

Волнение действительно иногда появлялось. "Да", она ответила с большой улыбкой. "Это будет весело".

"В чем разница между детективами и патрульными?" спросила Алексис.

Рик положил голову на одну из своих рук и стал смотреть во все глаза на Кейт. Она покачала головой, на его выходку, а затем попыталась дать подходящий ребенку благоприятный, но содержательный ответ. "Патрульные помогают детективам ловить убийц. Ты знаешь это." Алексис кивнула. "Но детективы используют все улики , которые находят патрульные, чтобы раскрывать дела. Итак, если я найду фрагмент рубашки, которую сорвали со спины плохого парня, когда он грабил нашу жертву, детектив использует эту информацию, чтобы получить ордер и найти дом подозреваемого".

"Так ты, как ... один из эльфов Санта-Клауса?"

"Ох. Мне нравится это сравнение," усмехнулся Рик.

Кейт рассмеялась. Конечно, ему понравилось. "Я не знаю, понравиться ли мне думать о себе и Эспозито, одетыми в костюмы эльфов, но да, это основная идея, Алексис".

Рик просто не мог перестать смеяться. "Ах, сделаешь это моим рождественским подарком"? спросил он, с трудом сдерживая ликованием. "Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста".

Кейт рассмеялась. "Хорошо. Эспозито в костюме эльфа тебе гарантирован."

Алексис хихикала, в то время как во взгляде Рика что-то изменилось, Кейт могла действительно только классифицировать это, как сдержанный волчий голод. Это было едва различимо, но оно было там. "Ты не оденешься для меня, Кэтрин?" спросил он.

И он назвал ее Кэтрин. Это было нечестно. Но она могла бороться с огнем тем же огнем. И Алексис просто думала, что это смешно. Они вероятно должны больше беспокоиться о том, что подсознательно вредят ей, когда их действия были абсолютно неопасным, но сейчас они не были таковыми, как их взаимный обмен за ужином.

"Вы хотите меня увидеть в маленьком зеленом костюме с ушками эльфа, Мистер Касл? Это немного смахивает на "Властелина колец", не так ли?"

Его глаза потемнели. Ох, нет, пожалуйста, ответь ей, что у него не было этого фетиша. "Я могу обойтись и без ушей, но маленький зеленый костюмчик и шапочка были бы идеальны."

Было бы трудно не сделать этого, с тем взглядом, который он ей дал, практически пожирая ее глазами. Предполагая, что они достигнут этой точки к тому времени, она знала, что это будет именно тем, что она подарит ему. И как бы они не смогли достигнуть этой точки к тому времени?

"Разве вы ребята не голодные?" Алексис спросила несколько минут спустя.

Только тогда Кейт поняла, что Алексис взяла второй кусок курицы, А Рик и Кейт даже не притронулись к своим первым. "Да, мы голодны, Милая," ответил Рик, по правде Кейт почувствовала то, как он сказал, что он голоден относилось к чему-то еще.

Да, попав в этот момент, казалось, что это приближается, все ближе и ближе . Но стоило ли им так далеко заходить, не будучи официальной парой? И если они станут официальной парой, что вообще это будет значить? И если они были официальной парой, и значило ли это то, о чем думала Кейт, что в итоге он оденет кольцо на ее безымянный палец в конце лета и положит на ее стол документы на удочерение, прежде чем ей исполнится 25 лет? И если они станут официальной парой, и у нее будет кольцо, и ребенок, и Рик, и она получит выстрел, или ножевую рану, или ее убьют ...

"Эй, ты еще здесь, именинница?" спросил Рик, положив свою руку на ее туда, где она сжимала стол, кусок курицы застрял на полпути на ее вилке в ее другой руке.

"Ох, да", она издала слабый смешок. "Прости, я сильно задумалась. Так что, Алексис", она обратилась к маленькой девочке, которая ела перец руками "Как дела в школе?"

"Хорошо", ответила она. "Мисс Китнесс очень понравился мой доклад по четвертой книге о Гарри Поттере".

Кейт улыбнулась и Рик сжал ее руку, которую он по-прежнему не отпускал. Она была рада, что уже разрезала свою курицу. "Это замечательно. Ты получила А+ ( прим. - по нашей системе оценок это 5+)?"

Алексис кивнула. "И она сказала, что позволит мне прочесть то, что я захочу в следующий раз."

"Это здорово", восторженно ответила Кейт. "Когда тебе нужно будет подготовить доклад по следующей книге?"

Алексис вздохнула. "Только зимой! Ты можешь в это поверить? И мы читаем очень легкие книги в классе, и люди читают вслух, и ты знаешь, как медленно они читают? Это ужасно", простонала она.

"Алексис закончила книгу в первый же день", Рик сказал Кейт в то время как Алексис фыркнула и подцепила кусок курицы.

"Я думаю, что для второго класса немного рановато работать в многозадачном режиме в классе?" Кейт спросила, нахмурившись для маленькой девочки.

"Ох, нет, я делаю свою домашнюю работу по математике", усмехнулась Алексис.

"Что?" Кейт чуть не поперхнулась своим напитком и посмотрела на одного, а потом на другого Касла. "Серьезно?"

"Угу. Я просто убеждаюсь, что я готова, когда она спрашивает меня. И теперь у меня по вечерам больше свободного времени".

"Ей должно быть передалось это от тебя," Кейт сказала Рику. "Так как ты всегда делаешь много вещей одновременно."

"Ох, нет, я никогда не был достаточно организован, чтобы работать в многозадачном режиме в ее возрасте", засмеялся Рик. "Наша маленькая умница добилась всего сама."

Алексис усмехнулась. "Это интересно. Это как быть секретным агентом в домашних заданиях".

"Вот это ей передалось от меня", усмехнулся Рик. "Теперь, ты хочешь сначала получить десерт, или подарки? Мама скоро будет здесь, если ты хочешь подождать подарков. Она не захочет торт".

Кейт моргнула. Она не знала, что Марта тоже придет. "Хм, тогда торт, я думаю?"

Рик кивнул, а потом он и Алексис стали собирать и мыть посуду. Кейт попыталась встать, но он мягко толкнул ее обратно вниз. "Именинницам не положено мыть посуду", пояснил он, в то время как Алексис кивнула.

"На мой День Рождения, мне вообще запретили в чем-либо помогать. Это действительно раздражает," добавила она.

Кейт рассмеялась. Она могла видеть, как Алексис пыталась помочь повесить плакаты, или надуть воздушные шарики, и Рик в конечном итоге отказался от помощи ребенка. Так что Кейт сидела и наблюдала, как отец и дочь перешли вместе на кухню, разделяя между собой обязанности и приступая к ним. Алексис была маленькой, но она была удивительно полезной на кухне, взяв тарелки и другую посуду из рук своего отца, с легкостью расставив их на столе. Она обнаружила свечи, когда Рик достал торт из холодильника и принес его к столу.

Кейт покачала головой, когда он поставил его вниз перед ней. Он был маленький и круглый, за что она поблагодарит его позднее, и совершенно белый, за исключением слов, «Счастливого Дня Рождения, Кейт!, которые были написаны красной глазурью. Она могла бы справиться с этим тортом, и, ну, она любила торты. Рик подошел и встал позади нее, чтобы поставить две свечи, с большими цифрами два и четыре, на торт, он быстро поставил и зажег их. Он держал ее, лишая свободы своим телом, и она сидела, глядя, как горит маленькие фитильки, Алексис хихикала, смотря на них со стороны.

"Ты должна загадать желание!" воскликнула Алексис через минуту.

Кейт резко закрыла глаза и надула щеки. Она не верила в загадывание желаний, так как они все равно никогда не сбывались. Но она обнаружила, что руки Рика легли ей на плечи и сжали их, и Алексис пыхтела от волнения, так что ее ум был заполнен только одним желанием. Оно не было притянуто за уши, и возможно она могла оставить в сторону взросление, темноту, и недоверие лишь на одно мгновение. Она задула свечи одним большим выдохом, желая только одного, чтобы они могли повторить это в следующем году.

Алексис хлопала и Рик сжал ее плечи еще раз, прежде чем отступить назад и взять нож. Они снова сели, и он разрезал торт, подавая ей большой кусок вместе с вилкой и своей улыбкой. Он был ванильный, ванильный торт, и она очень удивилась, как он узнал, что он был ее самым любимым. Но, опять же, он, казалось, просто знал некоторые вещи, как какой-то джинн. Странный, несерьезный, красивый джинн.

Пока они наслаждались тортом, пришла Марта, она сбросила несколько сумок у дверей и подкралась к ним, мгновенно обернув свои руки вокруг плеч Кейт.

"С Днем Рождения, детка," сказала она, покачивая ее немного, и как только Кейт смогла проглотить и не задохнуться от удивления?

"Спасибо, Марта", ей удалось.

"Ты не подождал меня, чтобы разрезать праздничный торт?" спросила Марта, обратившись своими глазами в сторону сына.

"Рик сказал, что вы в любом случая не будете ..." защитила его Кейт.

Марта и Рик посмотрел на мгновение друг на друга, прежде чем оба рассмеялись, и Рик похлопал ее по руке. "Она не делает этого. Она просто любит нажимать на мои кнопки".

"И она делает хорошую работу", добавила Алексис, облизывая вилку. "Можно мне еще кусочек?"

"И организовать тебе самый большой сахарный взрыв века? Нет, извини, Манчкин, сейчас подарки, немного времени с нами, и в кровать," ответил Рик, когда Алексис надулась. "Я положу немного в твою коробку для ланча завтра", добавил он.

Алексис усмехнулась, а затем спрыгнула и обошла вокруг стола, и встала рядом с Кейт. "Подарки"?

Кейт все еще не закончила свой торт, но она отчаянно не пыталась сделать это. Он был вкусным, но Кейт предпочла на десерт что-нибудь менее сладкое. Она кивнула, и Марта опустила руку с ее плеча и позволила Кейт встать. Алексис мгновенно взял ее за руку и потянула ее в гостиную, в то время как Рик и Марта последовали за ними, смеясь и спокойно болтая. Кейт села на диван и Алексис выбежала из комнаты и поскакала вверх по лестнице. Рик исчез в своем кабинете, а Марта вернулась к входным дверям.

Она вздохнула и закрыла глаза на мгновение, радуясь отсрочке. Это был определенно лучший День Рождения, который у нее был за последние годы, и они сделали замечательную работу по отвлечению ее. Но она все еще скучала по ее матери, и телефонный звонок, который она получила от отца был спокойным. Он хорошо держался, и он принес извинения за то, что не смог принять приглашение Рика, и за то, что не смог быть сегодня вечером с ней. Она даже не знала, что Рик пригласил его. Но у него была встреча АА и работа, и он не смог найти времени, но Кейт была в порядке с этим. Она любила своего отца, и она была рада, что он хорошо держится, но увидеть его было бы дополнительным стрессом в и без того сбивающем с толку вечере.

Марта вернулась первой и подала ей аккуратно завернутый, квадратный пакет, покрытый тонкой фиолетовой бумагой. Кейт немного подвинулась к краю, когда Марта села.

"Вам не стоило мне что-либо дарить", тихо сказала она, взглянув на старшую женщину.

"Ерунда," ответила Марта. "Ты семья".

Нет, она не собиралась плакать. Марта не заставит ее плакать. "Спасибо," Кейт пробормотал, сделав глубокий успокаивающий вдох.

Марта тихо засмеялась. "Извини, дорогая. Я не хотела смущать тебя."

"Нет," Кейт также рассмеялась, когда сжала руку Марты лежащую рядом с ней. "Просто ... нет, все в порядке. Спасибо".

Алексис сбежала обратно вниз по лестнице, и их момент закончился, но Кейт обнаружила совершенно новое чувство привязанности к старшей женщине. Она должна была найти способ, чтобы поблагодарить ее. Ты семья.

"Держи", прощебетала Алексис, вручая Кейт маленький круглый тканевый мешочек, перевязанный лентой. Он зашуршал, когда она положила его на ее колени и Кейт улыбнулась, когда Алексис села рядом с ней.

Рик вышел из офиса, так же держа в своих руках небольшой пакет. Он сел на журнальный столик и Кейт была окружена Каслами - ну, двумя Каслами и одной Роджерс. Он пока не передал ей подарок, и Кейт задавалась вопросом, если она правильно изучила его; каким-то образом он выглядел нервным.

"Открой мой!" настаивала Алексис.

Кейт улыбнулась и подняла мешочек, аккуратно развязывая голубую ленту, которой он был перевязан. Она положила его на свою ладонь и, отодвигая подарочную бумагу внутри, вытащила из нее очаровательный серебряный браслет. Она все еще хранила браслет, который ей дарила Алексис ранее, он весел на ее комоде с зеркалом. Она держала серебряный браслет так, чтобы она могла хорошенько его рассмотреть. На нем было три пингвина, два больших и один маленький пингвиненок, висящий между ними. Все они были сделаны из серебра и блестели на свету.

"Он великолепен", сказала ей Кейт. "Спасибо. Я люблю его".

"Потому что ты любишь пингвинов, верно?" спросила Алексис, выглядя счастливо, когда Кейт ловко одела его на свое запястье и застегнула его.

"Я люблю пингвинов", ответила Кейт. "Хорошая память, Лекс".

"Они верны всю жизнь, если я не ошибаюсь," добавила Марта. Рик засмеялся и Кейт повернулась, удивленно смотря на его маму. "Что? Это факт."

Кейт только покачала головой и обняла Алексис. "Спасибо, Алексис."

"С Днем Рождения", ответила девочка.

"Мой следующий", настояла Марта, после того как Кейт и Алексис перестали обниматься. Девочка осталась прижавшейся со стороны Кейт.

Она повернулась к квадратному пакету у нее на коленях и осторожно разорвала подарочную бумагу. Она смотрела вниз на обложку "Ангелы в Америке", ее любимая пьеса в колледже. Она дважды моргнула, когда она заметила подпись. "Ты даришь мне подписанный экземпляр?" прошептала она. "Марта, я не могу ... как ты ..."

"Наши пути с Тони пересеклись в прошлом", она усмехнулся. "Это пустяк, детка".

"Марта, это слишком много," ответила Кейт. "Спасибо. Я ..." Марта попросила Тони Кушнера подписать ее любимую пьесу, которую он написал. Она поставит ее рядом с подписанной копией "Тонкого человека", которую получила от Рика в прошлом году. Боже мой.

"Действительно, Кейт. Это пустяк," сказала Марта, положив руку на ее колено. "Со счастливым 24-ым Днем Рождения".

"Спасибо," отреагировала Кейт, пробегая руками по обложке, браслет зазвенел на ее запястье. Эти люди. Эти люди избалуют ее. Боже, она была счастлива, что имеет их в своей жизни.

"Мой последний", сказал Рик, в результате чего ее внимание вернулась к нему. Он вручил ей очень маленький подарок, который полностью помещался в ладони. "Теперь, это не совсем то, о чем ты подумаешь, когда ты откроешь его".

Кейт услышала, как Марта вздохнула рядом с ней и склонила голову в ее сторону. "Почему я чувствую, что это должно смутить меня?"

Он расплылся в улыбке. "Нет, это ... просто ... открой его."

Кейт пожала плечами и разорвала бумагу. Ключ выпал на ее руку, на небольшой цепочке с металлическим грачом на ее конце. Она знала, что это было. Это был ключ от лофта. И он был прав; в ее уме заскакали все виды неуместных, пугающих, прекрасных выводов. Она сделала глубокий вдох и наблюдала за ним. Она не могла вспомнить, видела ли она раньше, чтобы он так нервничал.

"Ты подарил мне машину?" спросила она, глядя, как его глаза расширились, и он засмеялся, что также заставило рассмеяться Марту и Алексис. Хорошо, цель достигнута.

"Нет, но Рождество приближается", ответил он через минуту. "Это ключ от лофта, так что ты можешь приезжать и входить, если тебе это будет нужно, если меня здесь не будет, или Алексис что-нибудь понадобиться ..."

"Перевожу, мы хотим видеть тебя здесь побольше, и ты должна чувствовать себя частью дома, а не гостем," пояснила Марта, делая глоток своего напитка.

Кейт моргнула и погладила гладкий ключ своими пальцами. "Спасибо вам", сказала она, не кому-то одному, а всем. Но ее сердце вот-вот было готово вырваться из ее груди. Она была тронута и польщена, и смущена, и счастлива, и ей было грустно, и она была абсолютно потрясена.

"Теперь ты можешь находиться здесь все время!" добавила Алексис, обернув свои руки вокруг одной из рук Кейт.

"Не все время," исправил Рик. "Но больше, я надеюсь."

Кейт кивнула, и не думая положила ключ в свой карман. "Спасибо вам за мои подарки", сказала она, чувствуя, что она этим не достаточно сказала, что это все для нее значит, подарки и люди.

"Не за что," сияла Алексис, а Марта отмахнулась, и Рик одарил ее теплой, ласковой улыбкой.

Действительно для нее это был Счастливый День Рождения.

"Это было действительно хорошо, что ты смирилась с этим," пробормотал он , когда обнял ее за талию позже в этот вечер, смотря в окно на огни города вместе с ней. "Тем более, что это было явно немного болезненно для тебя."

Кейт вздохнула и прижалась к нему, слишком устав, чтобы бороться с желанием, чтобы ее утешили. Он был так хорош в объятиях и поцелуях, да и во всем остальном. Он действительно был хорош во всем этом. И, хотя она была отвлечена весь вечер, он занял свое место в ее меланхолии, сменяя образы ее матери с изображением его, о котором она не хотела думать, качающего ребенка на качелях.

"Мне не больно", ответила она. "Просто ..." Он поцеловал ее в щеку, один из его пальцев рисовал круги на ее животе, и она растаяла. "Моя мама хотела поужинать со мной, в этот год мне исполнилось 19. Но я была в колледже, и мои друзья хотели пойти выпить, так что я сказал нет. И, ты знаешь, у нас все равно был ужин в честь Дня Рождения, но это не было то же самое... Можно было подумать, что другие вещи были мне важнее… А потом три недели спустя, она была мертва, и я ... "

Она замолчала, когда слезы ужалили ее в уголках глаз. Она не хотела сейчас плакать. Это был лучший день рождения, который у нее был в течение долгого времени, и она не хотела портить его слезами.

"Я уверен, что она никогда не думала так," пробормотал он.

Кейт кивнула. "Да, я знаю".

"Но на самом деле ты так не думаешь и это до сих пор больно, не так ли?"

Кейт издала небольшой гневный смешок. "Ты просто знаешь, как сдержать меня, не так ли?"

Она чувствовала, как он улыбается напротив ее щеки. "Часть моего очарования".

Отчаянно спасаясь от натиска эмоций, с которыми она боролась, она попалась на наживку. "И это, утешение своей девушки, и есть часть твоего очарования?"

Он застыл позади нее, и она бы рассмеялась, гордая собою, если бы не ее оговорка по Фрейду, за которую она готова была отвесить себе пощечину за глупость и попытаться устоять на своих ногах. Она ждала, зная, что мяч теперь на его поле, даже если она на самом деле не давала себе разрешения бросить его через сетку.

"Нет", он дышал ей в ухо после напряженной минуты. "Это не часть моего очарования. Это только часть обязанностей лучшего друга. Часть моей работы."

Она улыбнулась, несмотря на бабочек в животе и неразборчивый голос, который говорил ей, что опасность еще не прошла. "Ох," прошептала она.

"Очарование используется, чтобы затащить девушку в постель, но я был под впечатлением, что я держался прочь от рассмотрения ближайшего будущего, по крайней мере пока я сам не провозглашу себя бойфрендом."

"Провозгласишь"? пролепетала она, нацелившись на легкую цель.

Он засмеялся. "Только ты могла выбрать эту часть".

"Ну, я не земля", она смеялась, когда его пальцы слегка впились в живот, заставляя ее извиваться. "Ты не можешь просто водрузить на меня флаг, и провозгласить меня захваченной." Они перестали двигаться. "Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, поскольку это мой День рождения, просто притворись, что я этого не говорила."

Он засмеялся напротив ее уха, а затем сжал ее, удерживая. "Поскольку это твой День рождения, я позволю этому ускользнуть".

"Спасибо," вздохнула она, заставляя свое сердце успокоится.

"И, ты знаешь, что прямо сейчас много всего происходит", начал он, его дыхание было горячим напротив ее шеи. "Годовщина твоей мамы, День Рождения Алексис, ураган Мередит, фотографии со мной и Джиной, что не заставит тебя ревновать, и праздники, которые являются тяжелым временем для всех нас".

Кейт осела, когда он перечислил все это. Вокруг всего этого были убийства и еще больше убийств, а затем будут убийства во время праздников, которые всегда были особенно ужасными. "Да".

"Так что, я не планирую объявлять что-либо в данный момент, так как есть ... более чем достаточно, на чем сосредоточиться. Но, знай что, я объявлю это когда-нибудь, скорее всего, после того как ты дашь мне свое согласие и попрошу тебя стать моей девушкой в первую очередь. Мне не нравится идея водружать столб с флагом, где он не нужен ", он закончил, засмеявшись, но Кейт знала, что это было только для показа.

"Флагшток хотел бы", ответила она, а потом скривилась. "Мы можем выбрать другую метафору, желательно ту, которая не будет такой... грязной?"

"Или мы можем избавиться от метафор вместе."

"Я благодарна, что ты готов ждать", она ответила через минуту. Может быть, пришло время сделать немного новых, хороших, воспоминаний в День Рождения. "Я не хочу слишком долго ждать."

Он оставил поцелуй на ее шее. "Я тоже".

"И тебе не станет скучно в ближайшее время? Променяешь меня на что-то более блондинистое и грудастое?" это была ее очередь смеяться над заявлением. Они никого не обманывают.

"Ох, пожалуйста", усмехнулся он. "Мне нравится высокая, стройная, брюнетка, и великолепной достаточно, спасибо."

Она улыбнулась и повернула свою голову так, чтобы он мог продолжать прокладывать дорожку из поцелуев вдоль ее шеи и под ее челюстью. "Даже если мне не достаточно лет, чтобы быть детективом"?

Откуда пришел этот вопрос? "Что?" он отстранился и посмотрел на нее. "Это...это ловушка?"

Она засмеялась и наклонилась, чтобы дать ему невинный поцелуй, перед тем как отстранится "Нет. Это тоже было для меня сюрпризом."

Он смотрел на нее в течение какого-то времени. "Я думаю, быть патрульным это действительно важная работа."

Откуда он мог знать? Откуда он знал то, что она даже не понимала о чем она беспокоилась? Она в частности ревновала к Джине, по-видимому, потому что у нее самой не было мощной, влиятельной работы. И она была просто патрульной. Но она даже не понимала, что это было то, что она чувствовала, то, чего ей не хватало. Как, черт возьми, он знал?

"Ты не думаешь, что я чувствую себя глупым? Ты помогаешь раскрывать преступления. Я только придумываю их."

"Ты всемирно известный новеллист", ответила она. "Ты не можешь чувствовать себя глупым!"

"Я позволю себе с тобой не согласиться", заявил он. "Я чувствую это, таким образом, я тоже могу так чувствовать."

Кейт хихикнула и губы Рика дергались, пока они не стали колебаться и спотыкаться вокруг, смеясь над самими собой. Она повернулась в его объятиях и уткнулась лицом в его шею, успокаиваясь, чувствуя, как раскаты его смеха резонировали в его груди и в горле напротив ее уха. Она обняла его за шею, и он держал ее за спину, когда он начал раскачиваться, заставляя их двигаться в отсутствии музыки.

"Я встречался с моделями, и наследницами, актрисами, танцовщицами, издателями - со многими женщинами, честно говоря", сказал он, когда они покачивались из стороны в сторону. "Но я никогда не встречался с полицейским."

"И это твоя последняя женщина? Коп?"

"Ты сменишь профессию?"

И это было тем, что в самой ужасной женской форме заставляло ее глаза заполняться влагой - констатация факта, в которую она едва могла поверить. Как она могла быть его последней женщиной? Она едва ли ощущала себя женщиной большую часть дня, и даже в ее других отношениях, она никогда не чувствовала, чтобы ей так дорожили.

"Я ... нет, до сих пор коп", ответила она через минуту.

"Хочешь провести обыск с раздеванием, офицер?" прошептал он.

Кейт ударила его по плечу. "Ничего себе, способ разрушить это. И на мой День Рождения", добавила она для эффекта.

"Извини, извини", усмехнулся он. Она была не в обиде. Он внес юмор точно туда, где она в нем нуждалась.

"Как ты всегда знаешь?" Ох, дерьмо. Внутренние размышления вырывались из ее мыслей - она не контролирует их сегодня вечером?

"Потому что я люблю тебя", ответил он тихо, неосторожно выдав это на выдохе. А потом они перестали двигаться. Он откашлялся и прочистил свое горло. "Поскольку ты мой лучший друг. Люблю тебя, как моего лучшего друга, и я хотел бы сделать тебя счастливой и помочь любым способом, каким только смогу ... останови меня, когда бессвязная речь перестанет быть полезной."

Она перенесла свою руку, чтобы накрыть ей его губы, и он втянул в себя воздух, перед тем как поцеловать ее пальцы. "Потому что я люблю тебя". Она могла бы иметь с этим дело. Она по-прежнему могла дышать. Он не мог просто забрать ее дыхание и заставить ее сердце ускориться и чертовски запутать ее. Это длилось в течение нескольких минут, пока Кейт пыталась успокоиться, и Рик пытался оправиться от своей собственной оговорки по Фрейду. Это не заставляло ее хотеть закричать и убежать, как это было бы несколько месяцев назад, но Кейт в данный момент с большим трудом осмысливала что-либо в своей голове.

"Алексис любит тебя", прошептал он. "И я тебя люблю. Это не обязательно должно означать что-то ... прямо сейчас", продолжил он осторожно.

Она знала, что он не любил ее так, как любила ее Алексис. Но это ... делала это только лучше. Это внесло облегчение и тогда вместо ужаса и шока, грудь заполнилась теплом и домом, и запахом его одеколона, и подавляющим желанием вернуть простое чувство.

"Если это все, о чем мы говорим, то я могла бы любить тебя в ответ", прошептала она.

Она почувствовала, как его руки напряглись на ее спине, а затем он повернул голову и поцеловал ее в лоб, его горячие дыхание напротив ее кожи, его губы были мягкими и твердыми. "Разве ты не рада, что мама ушла? Она бы с этим устроила полевой день."

Кейт хихикнула. "Представь себе людей, которых мы могли бы запугать".

"Десять баксов, если ты это скажешь рядом с Мередит и попросишь Алексис присоединиться", он ответил, прежде чем вдохнуть воздух. "Нет. Это ... ничего себе, это было низко. Извини насчет этого."

Кейт оставила поцелуй на его шее. "Отплата справедлива."

"Это не из-за чувств, или боли, или чего-то еще, ты знаешь? Я прошел через это. У меня нет никаких чувств к этой женщине", выпалил он.

Кейт начала водить своим носом по его коже, и он замолчал. "Я знаю. Я знаю, что я не девушка на замену, Рик, успокойся".

Он вздохнул и начал водить своей рукой вверх и вниз по ее спине. "Хорошо".

"Но ты все равно можешь злиться. Черт, Рик, я злюсь, и тебе посчастливиться, если худшее, что я сделаю, это выставлю нас ей на показ". Она чувствовала, как он улыбается напротив ее макушки.

"Ты знаешь, я думал о тебе, становящейся собственницей - это странно эротично", признался он.

Она не могла решить, должна ли она быть польщена, оскорблена, застигнута врасплох, перевернута или просто смущена им, так что она решила упустить это. Существовали более важные и лучшие вещи, которые заставляли ее мысли путаться и волноваться, от разговора о "провозглашении" до их первых "Я люблю тебя", которые даже не были официальными. Но она на самом деле не хотела думать хоть о чем-то из этого.

Она зевнула, и он немного отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на нее сверху вниз. "Устала?"

"Длинный день", пожала она плечами.

"И ты плохо спала", добавил он, слегка проводя своим большим пальцем под ее глазом там, где глубокие мешки были скрыты умелым макияжем.

Она не встречалась с его глазами. Она никогда не спала хорошо в это время года, но сегодняшняя ночь не подходила для обсуждения этого. Она не хотела говорить о своей маме сегодня вечером. "Может быть".

"Кошмары"? спросил он мягко.

Она покачала головой. Нет, они были не совсем кошмарами. Сны, в которых она видела свою мать, и разговаривала с ней, а потом она возвращалась обратно, только чтобы проснуться в одиночестве и вспотев от «не совсем» кошмаров. Они делали ее жизнь кошмаром. Но она подняла глаза, чтобы встретиться с его, и должно быть он увидел в них что-то, потому что он наклонился и уперся своим лбом об ее, заключив ее лицо в свои ладони.

"Мне очень жаль, Кейт", прошептал он.

"Спасибо", ответила она. "Я все же в порядке."

Он вздохнул спокойно. "Ты знаешь, для полицейского ты неумелая лгунья."

Она прищурилась, смотря на него. "Спасибо," пробормотала она. Никто никогда не называл ее так. Черт с ним.

Он изучал ее, а затем шагнул в сторону и протянул свою руку. "Пойдем".

"Куда мы идем?" спросила она, когда он повел ее через гостиную к своему кабинету, потом повернул к другой двери, в которую она никогда раньше не вступала.

И вдруг она уже смотрела на его спальню, с его большой, королевских размеров двуспальной кроватью и соответствующим текстилем. Покрывало было синего и оранжевого цветов, и огромные подушки были так же синего цвета. Вдоль одной из стен висела огромная фотография слона, а также там располагались различные скульптуры, и вокруг было полно фотографий, которые делали его комнату уютной. Ее пальцы мягко вступили на плюш, лохматого ковра, и она улыбнулась, когда она увидела фото Алексис на прикроватной тумбочке.

"У меня экскурсия?" она рассеянно спросила, когда он оставил ее, начав искать что-то в своем верхнем ящике.

"Нет, тебе нужно поспать. Ванная прямо там", сказал он, когда вернулся, чтобы встать перед ней и протянул ей пару своих боксеров и футболку.

"Рик, я не знаю, что ..."

"Никакого веселья", он мягко улыбнулся. "Но я хочу, чтобы ты хорошо спала сегодня ночью."

"Рик ..." Это звучало ... это звучало хорошо, и правильно, и не будет ли просто прекрасно, снова проснуться в его объятиях? Не будет ли просто замечательно, чтобы проснуться посреди ночи, тяжело дыша и желая снова увидеть ее маму, и обнаружить его рядом, обнимающего ее, или успокаивающего ее, чтобы она снова вернулась ко сну? Не будет ли просто хорошо, что ей не придется страдать в одиночку, неся траур о тех, кто никогда не вернется?

"Ну же, для меня, на твой День Рождения?" просил он, его глаза были широко раскрыты, когда он смотрел на нее.

"Это вряд ли сработало бы", захихикала она.

"Но ты собираешься сказать да", усмехнулся он. Она закусила свою губу, а затем кивнула, позволяя ему подтолкнуть ее к ванной комнате.

Она быстро переоделась и сложила свою одежду в аккуратную стопку, оставляя ее на свободном пространстве широкой мраморной поверхности. Эта ванная комната была не такой большой, как в Хэмптонсе, но в ней так же была огромная мраморная ванная и душ, в котором могли разместиться двое. И зеркало так же было с подсветкой, давая ей понять, насколько ужасно она в действительности выглядит, когда она сняла свой макияж. Она вздохнула, зная, что она ничего не могла с этим поделать, когда она закончила, вышла из ванной, чтобы найти Рика возившегося со своим будильником, уже переодевшегося в свои боксеры и футболку. Они с ним совпадали, оба были в синих боксерах и белых футболках.

"Разве мы не до отвращения милы?" спросил он, сияя, когда они проходили мимо друг друга, и он пошел в ванную.

Она села на левую сторону кровати и посмотрела на фотографии на тумбочке. Теперь она могла увидеть, что там была одна с Алексис - та самая, которая стояла на ее столе - и одна с его мамой и Алексис, сидящими на диване, корчащих рожицы на камеру. Фотография, которая удивила ее не менее, была с ней и Алексис в музее. Она протянула руку и подняла ее, улыбаясь. Кейт стояла за Алексис, когда она болталась на перилах, держась за них руками, руки Кейт твердо держали ее за бедра. Алексис смотрела на Тирекса, но Кейт улыбалась в камеру, чувствуя себя полностью в своей тарелке, с волосами, падающими ей на глаза.

"Нашла ее, да?" голос Рика испугал ее.

"Ох, да", она ответила, быстро поставив ее обратно, когда он обошел кровать и нырнул под одеяло.

Она вытянулась на кровати и легла рядом с ним, смеясь, когда он перелез через нее, чтобы отключить ее прикроватную лампу. Он сделал паузу, когда возвращался на свою сторону, наклоняясь и накрывая ее рот своим, прижимаясь к ней всем своим телом и вжимая ее в матрас, когда его язык нашел ее. Она счастливо вздохнула в поцелуе, удовлетворенная тем, как его горячее тело прижимается к ее. Но очень скоро он снова продолжил движение, и лег, устроившись рядом с ней.

Она повернула голову и увидела, как он наблюдает за ней. Его кровать была очень удобной, и она почувствовала, что ее глаза закрываться, когда она боролась со сном.

"Спокойной ночи, Кейт," пробормотал он, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать уголок ее рта, прежде чем прижаться к ней, обернув свои сильные теплые руки вокруг нее, положив их на ее живот .

И когда она проснулась посреди ночи, резко открыв свои глаза и с ускорившимся сердцебиением, ее взгляду предстала картина - Ричард Касл спит на ее плече. Его дыхание щекотало ее кожу, и она могла чувствовать на себе, как равномерно поднимается и опускается его грудь под ее рукой. Он не был ее мамой, и не мог заменить ее, но она получила приятное чувство удовольствия от просмотра за ним, убравшее ее боль от онемения, оставив ее позади в ее сне.

"Возвращайся ко сну, маньячка", пробормотал он, и она рассмеялась.

"Я не хотела разбудить тебя," прошептала она, пробегая рукой по его волосам.

Он повернул свою голову и поцеловал ее в плечо перед тем, как им перевернуться так, что он был прижат к ее спине, прижимая ее к своей груди. "Просто спи, Кейт".

"Спокойной ночи, снова, Рик," она ответила, расслабившись рядом с ним, когда темное покрывало сна снова укрыло ее.

Прямо когда она почувствовала, что сон поглощает ее, она услышала нечеткий шепот: "С Днем Рождения, Кейт. Люблю тебя".


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18

Кейт посмотрела на потолок невидящим взглядом. Ее грудь неровно поднималась, и она могла чувствовать, как пот скользит вниз по ее шее и впитывается в ее подушку. Было ранее утро, и она едва ли выспалась, но Кейт знала, что она не сможет снова заснуть. И вот она лежала, пытаясь заставить себя успокоиться. Но слезы продолжались и фантомная боль, которая должна была быть нереальной, была ощутима как реальная боль и пронизывала ее.

За окном казалось облачно, и Кейт повернула голову и увидела, как несколько дождевых капель попали на стекло, медленно заскользили вниз и скрылись из виду. Подсчитывать капли дождя было легче, чем считать дни и часы, недели и месяцы, годы и жизнь, что прошли с тех пор, как она видела свою маму. С тех пор, как она обнимала свою маму. С тех пор, как она говорила со своей мамой. С тех пор, как она любила и была любима своей мамой в ответ.

Она могла лежать там весь день, наблюдая, как капли дождя катятся по ее окну. Ей не нужно было идти на работу, она взяла выходной в этот день. Ей не хотелось вставать. Ей не хотелось накормить себя или принять душ, или приложить какие-либо усилия, чтобы почувствовать себя нормальным человеком. И она действительно это не планировала. Она никогда этого не планировала. Каждый год все повторялось. В три или около того она встанет и оденется, возьмет свои ключи и пойдет на кладбище, чтобы смотреть на безжизненную каменную плиту, которая должна была представлять собой ее маму.

В этом году она стояла под дождем. По крайней мере, это был не снег, как в прошлом году. Она заболела противной простудой позже на этой неделе, потому что она стояла здесь, на холоде в течение двух часов, одетая лишь в джинсы и свитер. Мэдисон был рассержена на нее за это, а Эспозито ворчал по поводу ее чихания, но ее это не волновало. Получать поучения от своих друзей очень раздражало, но не на столько, если бы это было нытье Рика. Но он был добр в этом случае, помогая и сочувствуя, фактически не говоря ни слова. Он заставлял ее смотреть с ним фильмы, чтобы она засыпала на его плече, или он устраивал дополнительные ужины с ней, чтобы он мог хотя бы накормить ее. Она позволила ему это; отчасти потому, что если в ответ она начнет сопротивляться - это будет признанием ее проблемы, и отчасти потому, что она считала что хорошо, когда рядом есть кто-нибудь, чтобы помочь.

Она пропустила их совместный ужин на этой неделе, потому что ей нужно было работать. Алексис была разочарована, но все прекрасно поняла. Кейт ненавидела то, что ей пришлось ее подвести, но у нее не было сил, чтобы натянуть на лицо счастливую улыбку, особенно на этой неделе, и тем более сегодня.

Она ни с кем не виделась в годовщину. Она позвонила своему отцу прошлой ночью, и у них состоялся короткий, печальный и тихий разговор. Он проводил день со своим спонсаром, они собирались взять его лодку и порыбачить, пока не наступил зимний сезон. Он не звучал взволнованным, во всех смыслах, но по крайней мере, он не будет топить себя в бутылке, и Кейт могла предоставить день себе, чтобы не переживать в нагрузку и о нем.

Минуты ползли на ее часах, и Кейт лежала, позволяя своим слезам падать, им на смену пришло рыдание, она не беспокоилась о том, что кто-то мог увидеть ее грустной и слабой. Сегодня ей было все равно. Сегодня это не имело значения. Сегодня она могла быть настолько слабой и сломанной, как она хотела, потому что ее мать умерла, и она никогда не вернется. И Кейт скучала по ней, скучала по ней так сильно, что она чувствовала, что она могла чувствовать, как рыдание ее сердца вырывается через ее горло.

Но даже грустной, сломанной, уничтоженной рыданием женщине нужно было поесть, и Кейт в конечном итоге пришлось вытащить себя из кровати и пойти на кухню. Она не беспокоилась, глядя в зеркало, зная, что она увидит там сегодня. Она сделала себе тост и пожарила одно яйцо, быстро поев она даже не почувствовала ни вкуса, ни запаха еды. Она бы отказаться от всего этого, если бы только она могла, чувствовать подташнивание от голода в этот день не входило в ее планы.

Словно в трансе, она побрела в свою гостиную и опустилась на диван, притянув колени к своей груди. Это не имело значения, где она сидела, или, как она сидела, или то, на чем она сидела, ее мать умерла. Ее мать была убита, и люди ответственные за это, вероятно, никогда не будут пойманы. И Кейт не никак не могла повлиять на это. Она не могла вернуть ее. Она не могла их поймать. Она не могла сделать так, чтобы все снова стало "хорошо", будто это был поцелуй в группе поддержки. Эта рана была слишком велика, чтобы исправить ее, или затянуть ее повязкой, или поцеловать, чтобы боль ушла. Из года в год она чувствовала то же самое.

Лечение, которое она прошла, и терапия, которую она прошла, все те усилия, что она приложила, чтобы вернуть свою прежнюю жизнь за два года, казалось не важным сегодня. Она надеялась, что это повредит меньше, чем воспоминания о выпечке на их кухне, или сидение на пожарной лестнице, как напоминание о том, что Нью-Йорк снова может стать скорее прекрасным, чем болезненным. Могла ли терапия исцелить ее? Не должно ли все это стать легче сейчас?

Но это не так. Никакое количество признаний не сделает суровую реальность лучше, по крайней мере, не сегодня. Она хотела посмотреть на фотографии и смеяться над воспоминаниями, чтобы воздать дань памяти ее маме, а не оплакивать ее. Но даже мысль о прикосновении к коробке с ее фотографиями прибавила больше слез в ее глазах, и новая волна рыданий в ее груди была настолько сильна, что причиняла ей физическую боль. Это было бесполезно, и она не пыталась сделать это лучше, все было бесполезно. День закончится, и она проснется завтра и продолжит свою жизнь. Это был всего один день, независимо от того насколько болезненным он мог быть.

Раздался звонок в дверь. Кейт дернула головой и посмотрела на дверь, теряясь в догадках. Никто не должен был навестить ее сегодня. Она предупредила об этом всех с самого начала, с тех пор никто даже не пытался. И она знала, что она сказала Рику оставить ее в покое, даже несмотря на его протесты. Звонок зазвонил снова, заставив Кейт подняться. Она провела рукой по своим волосам, а затем по своему лицу, вытирая следы слез, когда она пошла в холл.

Она открыла дверь и столкнулась с огромным букетом цветов, увенчанным небольшим белым конвертом. В ее поле зрения уже не попал человек, доставивший цветы. Кейт наклонилась и подняла желтые, фиолетовые и белые цветы, теряясь в догадках. Она принесла их в квартиру и аккуратно закрыла дверь. После поставила их на стол, она потянулась за небольшой карточкой, открывая конверт и доставая ее. Она почувствовала, что ее лицо впервые за весь день примеряет улыбку, когда она прочитала:

Кэтрин,

Я никогда не был хорош в составление букетов, но в этот раз это не выглядело так, как будто я пытался их испортить. Вместо встречи с тобой, я посылаю тебе их. Надеясь, что они могут скрасить этот тяжелый для тебя день, и, возможно, даже заставят тебя улыбнуться. Половина из них для тебя, и половина из них для твоей мамы, если ты не возражаешь. Ты можешь сказать ей, что они от тебя. Мне не нужно поощрение. Но я хотел бы сделать что-то для нее, для тебя.

Знай, что мы думаем о тебе и если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, не стесняйся позвонить.

Люблю тебя,

Рик (и Алексис и мама, которых здесь нет в данный момент, но они так же разделяют мои чувства)

Кейт провела своей рукой по карточке, а затем наклонилась, чтобы вдохнуть аромат цветов. Они пахли удивительно, и кое-что из этого аромата перенесло Кейт обратно в гостиную дома ее детства, где ее мама всегда держала вазу с цветами, которая теперь, когда она вспомнила, удивительно напоминала ей эти цветы. Либо Рику повезло, либо он разговаривал с ее отцом. Так или иначе, она продолжала улыбаться и засунула послание в карман большой трикотажной рубашки, в которую она была одета.

Она вдруг поняла, что ей больше не хотелось сидеть в своей квартире. Дождь все еще лил на улице, но она хотела пойти и увидеться со своей мамой. Тогда она переоделась в водолазку и джинсы и натянула стильную пару резиновых сапог. Она забрала свои волосы в низкий пучок и пробежала платком по своему лицу, чтобы вытереть остатки слез после часов рыданий. Затем она обернула шарф вокруг своей шеи и надела свое пальто, взяв цветы в одну руку и схватив свою сумочку другой рукой. Она положила записку в сумку и ушла, заперев дверь за собой.

Казалось, такси до кладбища ехало бесконечно долго во время дождя. Город был шумным, и вой сирен взрывал тишину в голове Кейт. Она прислонилась лбом к окну, к прохладному стеклу и смотрела на здания, которые они проезжали. В ее мыслях заиграли зрительные воспоминания, словно после монтажа, ее мама - смеялась, улыбалась, хмурилась, плакала, танцевала, пела, готовила, целовала, обнимала, любила. Каждое следующее изображение было как заветным, так и трагичным, и Кейт спокойно вздохнула. Она не сосредотачивала свое внимание ни на одном из воспоминаний, простое представление их было достаточно болезненным. Но она считала себя счастливой, что она могла помнить такие вещи, как запах ее духов, форму ее улыбки, и она все еще могла видеть свою маму, когда она закрывала глаза.

Она никогда никому не говорила, но один из ее самых глубоких страхов, что в один прекрасный день она забудет. И это было страшнее всего и заставляло ее сердце кровоточить, больше чем от утраченной или сломанной мечты, с которой она когда-либо сталкивалась.

Такси остановилось, и она оплатила проезд, низким от першения голосом пробормотав "Спасибо", когда вышла из машины. Она проигнорировала смущенный взгляд высокого, худого таксиста, который он бросил на нее, когда она стояла на краю кладбища, промокшая уже почти до нитки. Но она едва ощущала это. Ее ноги вели ее через ворота по длинным извилистым проходам между могилами. Это было мрачно и скучно, и если бы это была одна из книг Рика, было бы гораздо поэтичней. Как это и было, она шла через кладбище под проливным дождем, промокшая насквозь. Это было едва ли поэтично или драматично. Она знала, что завтра, когда ее поразит головная боль, это будет просто жалкое зрелище. Но сейчас она не могла беспокоиться о себе.

Она замедлила шаг, когда она достигла прохода рядом со старым высоким дубом. Ее шаги стали хлюпающими, когда она подошла ближе к серой надгробной плите. Она торчала из земли, прямоугольная и нетронутая, со словами, искусно выгравированными на отшлифованной, блестящей поверхности прохладного гранита.

Джоанна Беккет,

1954 - 1999

На ней не было посвящения, или цитаты, или строк воспоминаний. Ни Кейт, ни ее отец не были в состоянии думать ни о чем подобном на месте ее вечного покоя. Так она и осталась простой и голой плитой, на ней не было ничего кроме даты, в честь женщины, которая дала так много миру и семье, которую она оставила.

Кейт посмотрела на нее. Ей никогда не была чужда смерть. Ее бабушки и дедушки умерли, когда она была ребенком, и она видела, как трех из них хоронили в земле. Но мысль о том, что теперь она стояла над останками своей матери, похороненной в холодной сырой земле, которая никогда не поднимется, чтобы снова ее увидеть, не задышит снова, всегда накрывала ее новой волной грусти.

Ненадолго она задумалась о ее кремации, так чтобы она и ее отец могли держать ее пепел в их доме. Но потом она поняла, как ужасно это было бы, чтобы она была с ними там, в комнате, не имея ее там с ними. И поэтому она никогда не говорила о своем мимолетном желании кому-либо. Но теперь, она больше всего на свете хотела, чтобы у нее было что-то кроме мокрого металла кольца у нее на шее и гладкой каменной плиты, возле которой она стояла.

Она вздохнула, позволяя влажному воздуху заполнить ее легкие, а потом разжала свои потрескавшиеся губы. "Привет, мам",- прошептала она, глядя вниз на надгробную плиту. "Я... я думаю, это само собой разумеется, что я скучаю по тебе, а?" Ее смешок был наполнен слезами. "Я хочу сказать, ты знаешь это, не так ли? Ты видела... Господи, ты должно быть настолько зла на нас".

Без раздумий, она опустилась на колени перед могилой, чувствуя, как вода просачивается на коленках ее джинсов. Не все ли равно? Она уже была мокрая. Она аккуратно разместила цветы внизу у края плиты и уставилась на странный контраст между желтым и серым. Цветы по-прежнему были яркими и радовали ее, даже промокшие и прибитые дождем к грязной земле.

"Рик прислал мне их, для тебя",- прошептала она, позволяя своим мыслям превратиться в слова, без каких-либо забот. Это была ее мама. Или, по крайней мере, она может притвориться, что это была ее мама, ее настоящая мама, сидела и слушала, как она изливает ей свое сердце. "Он великолепен, мама. Ты бы... Я думаю, что ты действительно полюбила бы его".

Она вздохнула. "Я думаю, я люблю его. По настоящему люблю его, я действительно имею это в виду. Мы бросаемся этими словами уже несколько недель. И, прямо сейчас, это просто вид дружественной любви, ты знаешь?"- хихикнула Кейт. "Да, это глупо. Но это всего лишь... у него есть ребенок, мама. И я знаю, что я полюбила малышку первой, но я каждую минуту чувствую, что мы просто делам это реальным, вот и все. Он мой единственный, мамочка. И мне всего лишь 24 года, ты знаешь?"

Кейт провел рукой по волосам, выпавшим из ее пучка, стряхивая влагу на свой шарф "Я знаю, тебе было только 26, когда ты встретила папу. Но это было... это было другое, на самом деле? Я имею в виду, я знаю их почти год. И я люблю Алексис. Боже",- она улыбнулась, это было странным ощущением на ее губах здесь, в этом месте,- "ты бы ее обожала. Она идеальная, мамочка. Это так преждевременно. Я мечтаю, чтобы ты могла увидеть их вместе. Они напоминают мне меня и папу, ты знаешь? И она просто дает эти удивительные объятия. Я не могу объяснить, почему они выбрали меня, но они сделали это. И я... я не хочу это потерять".

Она присела на минуту, чтобы позволить себе осознать эту мысль. Если бы она на самом деле разговаривала с мамой, что бы она сказала? Может быть, она бы улыбнулась? Может быть, она бы подошла ближе и сжала ее руку и сказала ей, не дай им уйти? Сказала бы ей, что ей нужно бороться, чтобы сохранить свет и любовь и счастье в своей жизни, потому что после всей этой темноты, она действительно заслужила это?

"Я боюсь",- прошептала Кейт. "Потому что это кажется настолько реальным, мамочка. И я не хочу испортить это, но я... и он знает, ты знаешь? Он был со мной, когда мне снились кошмары, и когда у меня случился приступ паники в прошлом году. И я рассказала ему о тебе, только лучшее, я клянусь. Так что, он знает. Но... но что, если меня просто не достаточно, ты понимаешь? И я... если это не сработает, мамочка, я просто не знаю, что я буду..., это будет слишком больно".

Она положила свои руки по бокам, сжимая влажную ткань своего пальто. "Но ты бы сказала, пойти на это, не так ли? Ты единственная, кто позволили мне купить мотоцикл, не так ли? Ты взяла на себя риск".

Она издала небольшой вздох и посмотрела на дождь, позволяя ему падать на ее лицо. "Я скучаю по тебе",- прошептала она, глядя на небеса. "Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, мамочка",- добавила она, ощущая себя маленькой девочкой. "И я хотела бы иметь возможность обнять тебя прямо сейчас".

Она посмотрела вниз на надгробие и вздохнула, протянув руку, чтобы погладить его своей рукой. "Ты, наверное, кричишь на меня, чтобы я убиралась отсюда и оделась во что-нибудь теплое",- прошептала она. "И я начинаю замерзать, так как здесь не больше 5 градусов. Я обещаю принести зонтик в следующий раз",- добавила она с небольшим смешком.

Она медленно встала, ее мышцы стали жесткими от холода. Она спрятала свои руки в карманы, будто это могло помочь, а затем закрыла глаза. "Я люблю тебя".

Она повернулась и направилась к выходу с кладбища, чувствуя, что на душе намного светлее, чем раньше, будто допуская, что ее мама на самом деле как-то решила ее проблему. Может быть, ее подсознание будет готово сказать ей об этом когда-нибудь. Но сейчас, ее первым приоритетом должно быть возвращение к теплу и сухой одежде, или она действительно сможет поймать свою смерть.

Она поймала такси и нырнула внутрь, дрожа. Водитель посмотрела на нее. "Вы все зальете водой",- сказала она с явным акцентом.

"Извините",- пробормотала Кейт.

"Дело сделано",- сухо ответила женщина. "Куда?"

Кейт назвала адрес, а затем свернулась в уголочке машины, стараясь согреться теплом собственного тела. Ей не повезло, и она долго добиралась в холоде до своей квартиры. Она поспешила внутрь после оплаты проезда недоброжелательному таксисту и игнорируя взгляды ее соседей, когда она вошла в лифт. Теперь она сильно дрожала, не чувствуя своих пальцев, она возилась с ключом, пытаясь вставить его в скважину и, наконец, она оказалась внутри.

Она сняла с себя все и отнесла эту кучу в зал, где она бросила свою одежду в сушилку, и повесила свое пальто на плечики, совершенно окоченевшая от холода, перепрыгивая с ноги на ногу, одетая только в трусы и бюстгальтер. Она побежала в свою комнату и вытащила пижамные брюки и пижамную рубашку, схватила полотенце, чтобы на сухо вытереть свои волосы. Необходимость быть сухой и теплой удерживала ее от мыслей о многом другом, но когда она смотрелась вокруг в своей пустой спальне, боль вернулась.

Разговор с матерью обычно делал это немного лучше, и сегодняшний день не стал исключением. Она ощущала себя просто грустной, а не сломанной и жалкой, но это была тяжелая грусть, и Кейт упала обратно на постель, снова уставившись в потолок. Было только пять, и ей предстояла целая ночь. Это была та часть дня, которую она действительно ненавидела, когда отчаяние уступало место меланхолии и воспоминаниям. Она могла понять отчаянье. В отчаянье она могла погрузиться и спрятаться внутри. Меланхолия была чувством, которое выходит на первый план, и присутствует постоянно. Это не пройдет завтра, это будет просто скрыто.

Мобильный телефон, оставленный на ночном столике, зазвонил. Не думая, она потянулась к нему и поднесла его к уху, уже зная о том, кто был на другом конце линии. Кто еще мог ей позвонить?

"Беккет",- сказала она тихо.

"Эй",- пробормотал Рик.

"Привет",- ответила она, не удивившись и, честно говоря, даже не рассердившись. Она ничего не чувствовала, и это было хуже всего. Прямо сейчас ей было все равно. Это было частью этого дня - абсолютное отсутствие настоящих эмоций.

"Я просто хотел позвонить и сказать привет, потому что... ",- он перевел дыхание. "Потому что я не мог иначе, и я прошу прощение за это".

"Не нужно",- она позволила себе улыбнуться, хотя она была опустошена, на лице играла появилась обычная отсутствующая улыбка. "Все хорошо".

"Правда?"

"Спасибо за цветы".

"Не за что",- ответил он. "Как... как ты?"

"Я в порядке",- честно сказала она ему. Она была в порядке. И через несколько часов день закончится, и по какой-то неведомой причине, жизнь будет продолжаться.

"Кейт",- выдохнул он.

"Нет, действительно, я в порядке. Я пошла и увиделась с ней. Цветы выглядели прекрасно".

"Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты взяла зонт".

Кейт рассмеялась, и сейчас она улыбалась по-настоящему и в полной мере. Ее мама хотела бы, чтобы она была счастлива. И ее мама отшлепала бы ее попе, увидев ее под проливным дождем, так же как она была уверена, что Рик хотел сделать это прямо сейчас. "Я мечтаю, чтобы ты мог встретиться с ней",- ответила она, проигнорировав его вопрос. "Вы бы точно поладили".

Повисла пауза. "Ты промокла до ниточки, не так ли?"

"И что. Кажется, вы оба обладаете способностями читать мысли как ниндзя",- засмеялась она.

"Джедаи. Это трюк Джедаев с мыслями, Кейт",- поспешно ответил Рик. "Но я серьезно. Как долго ты там была?"

"Час?"- сказала она, задумавшись. "Может быть, немного больше".

"Ты в порядке?" Она слышала, тревогу в его голосе.

"Я действительно в порядке, Рик, я обещаю",- ответила она. "Я в тепле и переоделась в пижаму".

"И ты ела?"

"Я могу позаботиться о себе",- усмехнулась она. "Но, да".

"Когда в последний раз?"

Она насторожилась. "Как понять "когда в последний раз"?"

"Я собираюсь заказать тебе еду",- ответил он. "Чего ты хочешь?"

"Рик, ты не должен..."

"Эй",- голос у него был мягким. "Я знаю, я не должен. Но я сказал тебе несколько недель назад, и я скажу тебе еще раз, потому что ты, видимо, не слушала. Это моя работа - заботиться о тебе. И я хочу заботиться о тебе. И если я не могу быть там, чтобы действительно сделать это самому, я могу, черт побери, заказать индийскую кухню, которую ты любишь, хорошо?"

Кейт мягко улыбнулась. "Да, хорошо".

"Хорошо".

Они молчали несколько минут, и она слушала его дыхание. Она достаточно отчаянно хотела просто свернуться калачиком у него на руках и спать всю ночь напролет. Но это было не тем, кем была она, и это было не тем, о чем сегодня шла речь.

"Ты точно уверена, что я не должен..."

"Ричард",- она остановила его. "Ты уже сделал так много. Я буду в порядке, и я обязательно поем, а завтра ты сможешь заставить меня остаться у тебя, но мне нужно... Я должна сделать это сама".

"Хорошо". Его ответ был тихий и отступающий. "Ты слишком сильная для своего же блага, ты знаешь?"

Она фыркнула. "Я польщена?"

"Ты должна быть",- усмехнулся он. "Я собираюсь позвонить в индийскую кухню. Особенный хлеб?"

"Если ты закажешь",- вздохнула она. "И Рик?"

"Да?"

"Спасибо",- прошептала она.

"Все что угодно, Кэтрин. И я имею это в виду".

Она улыбнулась. "Увидимся завтра".

"До завтра. Люблю тебя".

"Тоже тебя люблю",- ответила она, как она всегда делала в последнее время.

Они отключились, и Кейт прижала телефон к груди, улыбаясь. Сказать ему это в ответ было удивительно легко и приятно. Каждый раз, когда он говорил ей о своих чувствах, ее желудок сжимался, и ее охватывало страстное желание. Она подцепила и вытащила свою цепочку из-под своей рубашки. Она крутила кольцо в своих пальцах и смотрела, как оно мягко блестело в свете лампы. "Ох, мамочка, я действительно мечтаю, чтобы ты могла познакомиться с ним".

"Что ты делаешь, прячась в своем кабинете?"- спросила Кейт на следующей неделе, когда она нажала кнопку вызова лифта и ждала, прислонившись к стене.

"В спальне",- хмуро пробормотал Рик. "Ты скоро уже придешь?"

"Ты знаешь, я чувствую, как будто я должна просто развернуться и уйти. Ты не очень хорошо привлекаешь сегодня",- сказала Кейт, когда дверь открылась, и она вошла внутрь. Она дразнила его, но часть ее действительно очень хотела повернуться и убежать в противоположном направлении.

"Да помогут мне высшие силы, если ты заставишь меня сделать это в одиночку",- прорычал он. Она могла практически видеть его взгляд, и как его пальцы сжимают в кулак одеяло.

"Расслабься, Рик",- рассмеялась она. "Я уже поднимаюсь. И, знаешь, ты не мог бы выйти ко мне, чтобы мне не пришлось самой представлять себя ей? Это было бы немного неловко",- продолжала Кейт, когда она вышла из лифта и пошла к его двери.

"Просто используй свой ключ",- ответил он. Она слышала, как он ухмыляется.

"Давай не будем начинать день с вопросов? Стучу. Отключаюсь". Она закрыла телефон, и он скользнул в ее карман, замерев перед дверью. Она слушала, играя с подолом насыщенного кобальтового цвета свитером, с V-образным вырезом, который она одела под свое пальто. Он сказал одеть что-нибудь повседневное, но она в любом случае надела брюки и каблуки. Но это не могло ничего поделать с его бывшей женой актрисой. Вообще ничего.

Дверь открылась, и Рик улыбнулся ей. "Эй",- сказал он тихо.

"Эй",- ответила она, наклоняя голову в немом вопросе, когда он проскользнул через небольшой проем и присоединился к ней в коридоре. "В чем дело?"

"Ничего особенного",- ответил он, подхватывая ее на свои руки в резком движении и ошеломляя ее поцелуем. Она пискнула от удивления и обняла его за шею, отчасти потому, что он поцеловал ее, отчего она всегда чувствовала слабость в своих коленях, а отчасти потому, что он выбил ее из равновесия.

Они отстранились после томного момента, и Кейт рассмеялась. "Счастлив меня видеть?"

"Ты не представляешь насколько",- пробормотал он. "Но мы должны вернуться туда, прежде чем..."

"Ах, вот вы где",- сказала Марта, выглядывая из-за двери. "Привет, Кейт".

"Привет, Марта",- Кейт покраснела, отходя от Рика и смущенно пробегая руками по своему свитеру, поправляя его. "Как дела?"

"Одиноко без вас двоих. А теперь быстро заходите". Кейт и Рик засмеялись и нырнули внутрь, как дети пойманные ... целовавшимися в коридоре. Они действительно были маленькой семьей. Нестандартной маленькой семьей.

Рик взял пальто Кейт и повесил его, а Марта взяла Кейт под локоть и повела ее на кухню.

"Слава Богу, что ты здесь, дорогая",- прошептала она. "Я схожу с ума".

"Кажется, это главная тема, на сегодняшний день",- ответила Кейт, заглядывая в гостиную, где она могла видеть затылок с густой копной рыжих волос. "Это она?"

"Ведьма? Да",- прошептала Марта.

"Марта",- увещевала Кейт, смеясь, когда старшая женщина издала драматический вздох и плюхнулась на один из стульев. Она понимала это, имея дело с Риком, но она не настолько привыкла к Марте, чтобы слышать такое от нее.

"Посмотри сама, если ты мне не веришь",- она пожала плечами, схватила морковную палочку из большой миски слева от нее.

Лофт выглядел так же, как когда она ушла вчера вечером - красиво украшенный, с плакатами, воздушными шарами и красочными конфетти разбросанными повсюду. Обеденный стол был покрыт скатертью с изображением Гарри Поттера и шквалом бумажных тарелок, салфеток, чашек и пластиковой посуды. На столешнице стояли различные чаши с закусками и конфетами, и Кейт видела еще два небольших столика, которые Рик должен был разместить на другой стороне гостиной, с шестнадцатью накидками, волшебными палочками и магическими шляпами аккуратно разложенными на одном из них.

"Вы оба проделали отличную работу",- добавила Марта, когда Рик присоединился к ним и встал рядом с Кейт, его рука скользила вверх-вниз по ее спине.

"Спасибо",- Рик сказал ей. "Готова?"- спросил он, кивнув в сторону гостиной.

"Конечно",- ответила Кейт, глубоко успокаивающее вздохнув. По дороге она сумела убедить себя, что она могла сделать это. Она могла бы встретиться с Мередит и быть вежливой, непринужденно разговаривать с ней и "не-выцырапать-ее-глаза-за-причиненную-Алексис-боль".

Хотя, едва она услышала раздражающий слащавый смех, когда они подошли, ее бронированный контроль немного пошатнулся. "Мередит",- обратил на них внимание Рик, отрывая ее от матча по щекотке, который они устроили с Алексис.

У Кейт просто не оказалось времени, чтобы как следует разглядеть хорошо одетую женщину перед ней. "Кейт!"- воскликнула Алексис, подпрыгивая вверх и заключая ее в объятия.

Кейт рассмеялась и развернулась вместе с девочкой, чтобы удержать равновесие и не упасть вместе с ней. "С Днем Рождения!"- сказала она. "Как это чувствовать себя на восемь?"

"Отлично!"- усмехнулась Алексис. "И это рифмуется".

"Верно. Бьюсь об заклад, твой папа думает, что был очень умен".

"А ты нет?"- надулась на нее девочка.

Кейт улыбнулась. "Я тоже так думаю, но я заключила пари, твой папа сказал, тебе потребуется пять минут, чтобы обнаружить это, я права?"

Алексис хихикнула. "Десять". Она повернулась, и Кейт переключила свое внимание на Мередит, которая была выше, тоньше, и с очень красивым лицом. Фантастическая.

"Ты должно быть Кейт, няня?" - спросила Мередит, глядя на них, ее лицо слегка нахмурилось.

Рик уронил свою челюсть, и Кейт стиснула зубы, но предложила с улыбкой. "На самом деле, нет. Я..."

"Она не моя няня, мамочка",- со вздохом сказала Алексис. "Я рассказывала тебе о Кейт. Она мой..."- она остановилась и посмотрела на Кейт. "Друг?"

"Да",- Кейт улыбнулась, пробежав рукой по французской косичке, которая упала на спину Алексис, лаконично сочетавшаяся с формой Хогвартса, в которую она была одета. "Я Кэйт, друг семьи. Приятно познакомиться",- сказала она с ложным шармом, протягивая Мередит свою руку.

Мередит приняла этот жест с вежливой улыбкой, но в ней не было никакой теплоты к ней. Ее рукопожатие было ужасным. Хорошо, по крайней мере, сейчас Кейт могла бы направить все свои негативные чувства, которые она испытала за последние две минуты, в ненавистное ей рукопожатие. Ну же. Встряхни руку, как человек, а не как рыба.

"Мне тоже приятно познакомиться",- ответила Мередит. Ее голос был сладок, почти до тошноты. Но она была красива, и изящна, и Кейт сразу разглядела, что увидел в ней Рик. "Ты не говорил мне об этом... о Кейт",- добавила она, обращаясь к Рику.

Рик одарил ее оценивающим взглядом. "Вообще-то, я говорил. Но ты была на съемочной площадке".

"Я провожу свое время на съемках, так же как и он за написанием",- сказала Мередит, глядя на Кейт. Кейт услышала слабое фырканье с кухни, и она должна была сдержать улыбку на выходку Марты. Мередит не обращала на нее никакого внимания. "Когда один из нас слишком втянут в свою работу, общение не имеет смысла".

"Она права",- вставил Рик, поймав взгляд Кейт и подмигнул ей. "Ты не можешь заставить меня оторваться от работы. Кричащие дети, пожар? Ни в коем случае, я пишу".

Алексис хихикала, уткнувшись в бедро Кейт, и подняла на нее глаза. "Они много шутят",- заговорщически прошептала она.

"Ну, я знаю эту черту твоего папочки",- ответила Кейт. "Должно быть, ты получила это от него".

"И ее внешность",- добавила Мередит. "Мы спорили об этом, Марта и Я. Возможно, ты поможешь решить спор. Алексис больше похожа на меня, или на Рика и Марту?"

Кейт взглянула на Мередит, потом на Рика, затем на Марту, а потом вернула свой взгляд к Алексис. Возможно, это был переломный момент? Она могла сказать, что Алексис была больше похожа на Мередит, и попасть под благосклонность этой женщины, она знала, возможно, это помогло бы избежать большей неловкости и враждебности, прорывающейся на поверхность. Или она могла сказать, что Алексис была больше похожа на Рика и Марту, втоптав ее в землю, и поставить на место эту суку. Справедливое решение.

"Мне очень жаль Мередит, но я думаю, у нее больше от Рика и Марты, хотя волосы у нее твои".

Марта засмеялась, и Рик улыбнулся ей. Кейт почувствовала, как Алексис переводила свой взгляд между своей матерью и Кейт, очевидно, не зная, какой должна была быть ее реакция. Мередит, со своей стороны, выглядела довольно потухшей, но она быстро это поборола.

"Ну, я думаю, вы выиграли Марта",- сказала она вежливо. "Но да, волосы мои".

"Они становятся длинными",- добавила Алексис, качая головой вперед и назад. "Я думаю, что я хочу подстричь их".

"О, нет, не делай этого!"- застонала Мередит. "Они настолько великолепные и длинные".

"Но они все время запутываются",- добавила Алексис. "И только Кейт может заплести мне косу, или Бабуля, но их не бывает здесь по утрам".

"Красота требует жертв, дорогая",- ответила Мередит, садясь и поглаживая по месту рядом с ней. "И я люблю играть с твоими длинными волосами".

Алексис посмотрела на мать, а затем вверх на Кейт, зажав свою нижнюю губу между зубов. Мередит наклонилась вперед, чтобы сделать глоток своего напитка, не замечая этого, но Кейт заметила. Она подарила Алексис улыбку и подтолкнула ее к ее матери, скучая по теплу ее маленьких ручек, когда она отошла и села на диван. Мередит откинулась на спинку дивана и обернула руку вокруг ее дочери, склонившись и шепча ей что-то.

Рик сделал несколько шагов к Кейт, привычно обернув свои руки вокруг ее талии, потянув ее назад на несколько футов. Он наклонился, чтобы прижаться лбом к ее лицу. "Уже готова закричать и убежать?"- прошептал он ей на ухо.

Кейт подтолкнул его плечом. "Нет, со мной все в порядке".

"Ты удивительная",- ответил он, сжимая своей рукой ее бедро. "Спасибо тебе за это".

"Эй, девочке исполнилось только восемь",- улыбнулась Кейт. Она могла бы заставить это сработать. И если Мередит станет на ее пути, они, вероятно, будут вместе взаимодействовать во всем. "Как много родителей придет на эту вечеринку, напомни-ка еще раз?"

"Наверное, около десяти",- ответил Рик. "Они будут здесь в ближайшее время".

"Она уже получила подарок от моего папы?"- спросила она.

Рик кивнул напротив ее головы. "Да. Могу ли я получить его номер, чтобы я мог позвонить и поблагодарить его? Или он собирается прийти на ужин в ближайшее время, если конечно у него есть такая возможность?"

Кейт улыбнулась. Ей нравилось, как они организовывали их семейные ужины. Ей нравилось, каким горячим было дыхание Рика на ее лице. Она проигнорировала немного торжествующее ощущение, что это ее лицо было согрето его дыханием, а не Мередит, потому что она не была такой мелочной.

"Я уверена, что он сможет найти время, чтобы прийти на ужин, на следующей неделе. Вам ребята нужна более точная информация?"- спросила она, указывая на Мередит своей изящной рукой, когда она подняла ее, убирая локоны со своего лица. Она ничего не делала сегодня со своими волосами, и безусловно не стала их заплетать, потому что она знала как Рику нравится играть с ее локонами.

"Зависит от того, где она остановится",- вздохнул он.

"Она останется здесь?"- побледнела Кейт, слова слетели с ее языка тихим шепотом.

Его руки сжались на ее талии. "Нет. Она хотела, но я не хочу видеть ее здесь. Она приехала два часа назад, и появилась со всем своим багажом. Но я не хотел превратить лофт в поле боевых действий, прямо перед праздником".

Раздался звонок в дверь, и прежде чем Кейт смогла ответить, Алексис вскочила и побежала, опережая Марту, которая уже начала движение к двери. Они вместе открыли дверь, и Кейт услышала взволнованный голос Пейдж, когда она и Алексис болтали друг с другом. Они снова появились, неся большой подарок, который потребовал силы и координации их обоих.

Кейт засмеялась и отошла от Рика, чтобы помочь им поставить его на стол. Она подошла к пустовавшему столу и поставила подарок туда, а затем обратилась к девочкам "Готовы стать волшебницами, мои друзья?"

Девочки охотно кивнули. "Я Гермиона, а Алексис - Джинни ",- сказала ей Пейдж, когда Кейт помогала им обеим надеть шляпы и закрепить их плащи.

"Я хотела быть Гермионой, но Джинни тоже очень классная. И она единственная девочка с шестью братьями. Это требует мужества",- сказала ей Алексис.

"Я думаю, они обе замечательные",- улыбнулась Кейт, вручая каждой из них по палочке. "Хорошо, никаких дуэлей, вы поняли? Никаких проклятий летающих вокруг".

Они кивнули. "Мы обещаем",- ответили они в унисон.

"Тогда бегите",- усмехнулась Кейт, наблюдая, как они побежали прочь.

Все больше детей приходило в лофт, и уровень шума нарастал. Кейт осталась стоять в углу, помогая детям одевать шляпы, накидки и волшебные палочки, представляя себя тем, с кем она еще не встречалась и улыбаясь, когда все они сразу же начали использовать заклинания и цитировать книги. Рик поймал ее взгляд, когда он разговаривал с отцом Пэйдж, и он подмигнул ей. Она улыбнулась и одела последнюю шляпу себе на голову, заставив его рассмеяться.

Отец Пейдж посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся, потом посмотрел вниз, когда его дочь врезалась в него, быстро тараторя. Кейт положила шляпу и направилась к столу с закусками, закинув себе в рот крендель, когда она приблизилась к Марте.

"Тут слишком много энергии",- прокомментировала Марта.

"О, я так не думаю",- рассмеялась Кейт, наблюдая, как несколько детей встают в боевую позицию. "Похоже, они в любом случае собираются устроить дуэль".

"Они сначала поклонились",- отметила Марта, запутавшись. "Я не читала книг. Разве это нормально?"

Кейт кивнула. "Это вежливо в волшебном обществе",- отметила она. Они были очаровательны, все эти дети. "И они учили, как делать это во второй книге".

"Я рада, что ты понимаешь, что происходит",- ответила Марта. "Я растерялась, но Алексис на коне".

Так оно и было. Девочка улыбалась и дерзко выкрикивала заклинания из-за мебели, используя ее в качестве баррикад от врагов и присоединяясь к своим союзникам. Довольно-таки часто, она искала и ловила взгляд Кейт или Марты и торжествующе улыбаясь, сразу ныряла обратно в бой.

"Она кстати любит, когда ты читаешь книги",- добавила Марта несколько минут спустя. "Мередит..."

"Кажется, у меня уши горят?"

Кейт повернулась и обнаружила Мередит, стоявшую рядом с ней. "Не знаю. Алексис ведь не накладывала на тебя заклинание?"- пошутила Кейт. Ох, она проводила слишком много времени с Риком, если это был ее способ сломать лед.

"Нет",- улыбнулась Мередит, но слова прозвучали иначе.

"Ох, пойду посмотрю, как там... да, мне нужно идти",- предложила Марта, похлопывая Кейт по руке и ушла. Вот вам и солидарность.

Мередит заняла свое место, прислонившись к стойке рядом с Кейт. Они молчали несколько напряженных минут, говоря лишь с несколькими детьми, которые обращались за помощью, чтобы достать закуски на столе. Кейт огляделась вокруг в поисках Рика, надеясь, что он придет ей на помощь, но его нигде не было видно.

"Я действительно не понимаю, что в этом такого особенного",- сказала Мередит, наблюдая как Алексис поклонилась и вступила в яростный поединок с Пейдж. Она улыбнулась Кейт, а затем проскользнула вокруг стены, ступая по пятам за Пейдж. "Я хотела сделать тему принцессы, но Алексис настояла на Гарри Поттере. Но я не думаю, что книги настолько замечательны."

"Я думаю, им весело",- пожала плечами Кейт. "И я знаю, Алексис действительно отождествляет себя с Гермионой".

Мередит повернулась к ней. "Я слышала о тебе от некоторых других родителей",- сказала она размеренно-ровным голосом.

"Да?" Да? Что они могли ей сказать?

"Да. Отец Пейдж абсолютно тебя обожает ".

"Он хороший парень",- ответила Кейт, смутившись. Было очевидно, что они собирались отправиться на опасную территорию, но тот вход, который использовала Мередит, был довольно странным.

"Мне показалось, что ты довольно регулярно проводишь время с Пейдж?"

Кейт кивнула. "Она часто бывает здесь, когда я здесь ".

"Ты проводишь здесь много времени, как я понимаю",- продолжала Мередит. "Моя дочь высоко отзывается о тебе, и судя по фото в кабинете Ричарда, он тоже много думает о тебе".

Кейт наконец увидела Рика, но это было бесполезно, он был в дуэли с Алексис, и они оба громко смеялись. Она ни за что не разрушит это. Она надеялась, Марта с камерой была где-то поблизости. "Я тоже высоко их ценю",- ответила Кейт, оглядываясь на Мередит, которая подарила ей оценивающий взгляд.

"И, кто же ты?"- спросила она после паузы.

"Прости?"

"Ты его девушка? Ты не можешь ей быть, потому что он встречается с Джиной последние несколько месяцев. Так, что остается роль любовницы, и откровенно, ты не показалась мне женщиной такого типа".

Кейт сжала свои руки в кулаки, сдерживая их от Мередит, и сделала глубокий успокаивающий вздох. Она имела дело с Полой полгода назад, и она могла иметь дело с Мередит. Ей просто необходимо сохранять спокойствие.

"Так, что ты ни то - ни се. Я не думаю, что ты используешь мою дочь, чтобы добраться до Ричарда, если посмотреть что ты, кажется, знаешь больше, чем я о каких-то ее интересах".

"Я бы никогда не стала использовать Алексис для чего-либо",- Кейт немного вышла из себя. "Эта девочка заслужила все, что мы только можем ей дать",- добавила она.

Мередит ответила на распев. "И ты, очевидно, сердишься на меня. Хотя, ты проделала замечательную работу, чтобы скрыть это".

"Это так внимательно с твоей стороны",- ответила Кейт. Нет, она должна была совладать с собой. Она не могла опуститься до уровня этой женщины. Она не могла поверить, что Мередит делает это сейчас, на вечере у Алексис, одетая в недешевый белый брючный костюм.

"Но на самом деле я запуталась "почему?",- продолжала Мередит. "Ты знаешь их сколько? Год?"

"Через четыре дня будет год",- ответила Кейт. Алексис упомянула об этом прошлым вечером, и это заставило сердце Кейт пропустить удар, из-за того, что девочка вспомнила об этом. Рик предложил им устроить другую вечеринку, чтобы отметить это событие, но Кейт уговорила их просто на очередной ужин. Одной вечеринки было для нее достаточно.

"Видишь, в этом все. Что это?"- воскликнула Мередит. "Ты знаешь, сколько провела с ними времени в точности до дня. Кто ты? Просвети меня, потому что моя дочь думает, что это ты заставляешь Землю вращаться, и честно говоря, мне некомфортно с этим".

Кейт уставилась на ее лицо. "Ты думала, что я няня",- тихо ответила она. "Поэтому я очень сомневаюсь, что ты заботишься о том, что Алексис видит во мне, если конечно тебя это заботит",- она остановилась на мгновение и перевела дыхание. Но сейчас она не могла остановиться, не после того, что Мередит уже сказала. "Если это тебя заботит, то только потому, что это заставляет тебя видеть, какой небрежной ты была в прошлом году".

"Как ты смеешь?"- зашипела Мередит. "Ты ничего не знаешь о моей жизни. И ты думаешь, потому что у тебя что-то происходит с Ричардом, ты имеешь право судить о моей родительской заботе? Что ж, позволь мне сказать тебе, что Ричард рано или поздно увидит, что ты из себя представляешь".

"А что потом, Мередит?"- спросила она. Она понимала сейчас. Она понимала, почему Мередит привезла свои чемоданы в лофт, а не в отель. "Он приползет обратно к тебе?" Мередит не ответила и Кейт позволила садистской улыбке медленно расплыться на своем лице. "Ты хочешь знать, кто я, Мередит? Я намного хуже, чем его девушка, или любовница, или даже мимолетное увлечение. Я лучший друг. И знаешь ли ты, почему это еще более опасно для тебя?"

Мередит встретилась с ее глазами. "Нет. Просвети меня".

"Потому что я знаю все. Ты не можешь очаровать меня, или принудить меня к этому, потому что я была здесь в то время, когда тебе здесь не было. Все это время я укладывала спать этого ребенка, я играла с ней, я читала ей. А потом я сидела на этом диване с Ричардом и разговаривала с ним в течение нескольких часов. Кроме этого, я не сплю с ним".

"Чушь",- ответила Мередит.

"Ты даже можешь спросить его",- ухмыльнулась Кейт. Она хотела спать с ним, но в данный момент, их целомудренные отношения, которые большую часть времени казались ей бессмысленными, пришли к ней на помощь. "Так что я здесь не для того, чтобы попасть в его постель или использовать его деньги, или получить от него что-нибудь еще. Я здесь, чтобы любить его, и любить ее и быть частью этой семьи. А ты, Мередит, больше не часть ее, и это только подчеркивает неверность твоих поступков, не так ли? "

Они смотрели друг на друга, карие глаза смотрели вниз холодные зеленые, обе женщины улыбались, в то время как сами стискивали свои челюсти. "Мы посмотрим, как долго протянет эта "любовь", когда Джина захочет ее прикончить",- тихо произнесла Мередит. "И как ты смогла этого достичь, если честно? Ты молода. И да, сейчас это играет в твою пользу, но что будет потом, когда Ричард захочет снова остепениться? Я не знаю, почему ты думаешь, что ты особенная, как лучший друг или нет, но ты не будешь последней".

И тут в ее животе что-то предательски ухнуло, это был ответ, который она так долго ждала. Те, недели и месяцы беспокойства о том, что она действительно готова раскрыть все свои карты и признать, что безнадежно влюблена в Ричарда Касла, пришло ей в голову в этот момент. Была ли она готова сказать "да" и позволить поселиться надежде, что отношения с ней будет последними в его жизни? Была ли она готова бороться против этой женщины долгие годы? Была ли она готова принять это решение?

Улыбка Мередит расширилась. "Видишь, ты даже не можешь признать это. Посмотрим, кто останется здесь на ночь".

Кейт сломалась. "Он мой",- прошептала она, в результате чего Мередит, огляделась вокруг и посмотрела на нее. "Он мой, и ты не сможешь получить его обратно. Я не знаю, почему ты отпустила его, но он теперь мой. И если ты не будешь осторожной и не сможешь понять это сама, чтобы стать лучшей матерью, они оба будут мои. Я удержу его, Мередит. И о том, что делает меня особенной?" она повернулась и нашла глазами Рика в толпе.

Он встретил ее взгляд и подарил ей широкую улыбку, которую она ему вернула, наблюдая, как он перевел взгляд на Мередит и кивнул. Она покачала головой, а затем подмигнула ему, позволяя своей улыбке стать еще шире. Его глаза расширились, а затем его улыбка стала более горячей. Она повернулась к Мередит, которая наблюдала за их обменом с плохо скрываемым раздражением.

"Я влюбилась в моего лучшего друга, Мередит. И, прежде всего, это все я. И лучшие друзья - я позаимствовала эту фразу у твоей дочери - это навсегда. И поверь мне",- улыбнулась она. "Я планирую быть здесь всерьез и надолго".

"Вы дамы ладите?"- спросил Рик, когда он добрался до них. Кейт не заметила его приближение, но он, кажется, выбрал для этого весьма удачный момент.

"Ох, я думаю, что мы научились общаться без помех",- ответила Кейт, протянув свою руку, чтобы обернуть руки вокруг него, это она действительно могла описать только как невероятно злобный жест доминирования.

"Это хорошо",- он улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы прижаться губами к ее лбу. "Я бы не хотел, чтобы ваши отношения были натянутыми всю нашу жизнь".

Мередит смотрела на них, а затем оттолкнулась от прилавка, подойдя к столам у края ковра, и стала смотреть на играющих детей. Она стояла в напряжении, одна из ее ног, в белоснежной брючной ткани, постукивала по полу, когда она скрестила руки на своей груди.

"Что ты ей сказала?"- тихо спросил Рик.

Кейт прикусила губу. Ах, как же ей объяснить это? "Я уверяю тебя, что в основном я говорила твое бывшей жене, что я могу украсть ее дочь у нее, если эта женщина не повзрослеет и не станет хорошей матерью? Ах, да, и я как бы намекнула ей, что я собираюсь выйти замуж за тебя и буду с тобой вечно".. Да. Это было прекрасно. На самом деле. В этом объяснении не было недостатков.

"Я сказала ей, что я была рядом и вычистила некоторые ее неправильные представления о наших отношениях. Мы, кстати, не спим вместе",- добавила она, мысли появились в виде восхитительной спасительной вспышки.

"Ох, я знаю",- пробормотал он, позволяя своей руке пробежать по ее спине. "Но, э-э, откуда это пришло?"

Кейт невинно пожала плечами. "Возможно, это было поднято на обсуждение".

"В каком контексте?"- он задавался вопросом, звуча отчасти радостно, отчасти любопытно.

Кейт вздохнула и прижалась к нему. "В контексте "Я-люблю-вашего-бывшего-мужа-на-самом-деле-мы-не-спим-вместе-и-поэтому-я-победила",- фыркнула она. "Это было мелочно, окей?"

Он засмеялся, громко и комфортно, в то время, как он притянул ее к своей груди для настоящего объятия. Это говорило о том, насколько долго они знали друг друга, и это было, как будто они были одни в комнате, но Мередит не могла оторвать от них глаз. "В самом деле?"

Кейт кивнула ему в плечо. "Я не горжусь этим моментом".

"Что ж, я польщен",- ответил он. "Но, прежде, чем я смогу затащить тебя туда, где я смогу продемонстрировать тебе, насколько я действительно польщен",- он притянул ее ближе к себе: "А я это сделаю, я думаю, кто-то должен разрезать торт, развернуть подарки, и посмотреть первого Гарри Поттера".

Кейт улыбнулась. Алексис - этот замечательный, красивый, неиспорченный ребенок, целиком и полностью был спасительным благом. "Давай сделаем это",- ответила она, отступая назад.

Он повел ее к обеденному столу и позвал детей. Все собрались вокруг стола, и Алексис подошла, чтобы встать между ними; Мередит осталась стоять ближе к концу стола, глядя на Кейт убийственным взглядом. Пока они пели, ей очень хотелось показать ей язык или исполнить небольшой танец. Но она заставила себя сдержаться, зная, что она была одной из тех за кого Алексис держалась, чтобы убедиться, что она не упадет со стула, когда она наклонилась, чтобы задуть свечи.

Просто, прежде чем она это сделала, она оглянулась на Кейт и улыбнулась. Потом наполнила свои щеки воздухом, повернула голову и задула все свечи сразу. Все захлопали, и она заулыбалась, когда Рик наклонился и начал резать на большие ломтики торт в форме серого замка.

"Что ты пожелала, мунчкин?"- спросила Кейт, когда Алексис прислонилась к ее плечу.

Она закатила глаза. "Я не могу тебе это сказать",- рассмеялась она.

"Верно, верно. Извини". Кейт улыбнулась и поправила шляпу Алексис.

"Но оно хорошее",- добавила Алексис. Кейт увидела, как ее взгляд метнулся к Мередит, которая одарила ее яркой улыбкой. Девочка помахала ей, но Кейт могла почувствовать, как напряглась ее спина под ее рукой. Алексис повернулась снова, чтобы посмотреть на Кейт. "Действительно хорошее".

Алексис заснула между ними на диване в семь. Она будет возмущаться из-за этого следующим утром, но вечеринка продолжалась до пяти, а затем Мередит убедила ее съесть еще один кусочек торта после напряженного, но легкого ужина. Так что Алексис стала подобна вспышке, а потом вырубилась, перед тем как Мередит отправилась на поиски отеля, где бы она смогла остановиться. Кейт не знала, о чем Мередит говорила с Риком, когда она затащила его в кабинет, но все, что было сказано, Кейт поняла по взглядам, посланным ей.

Ей было все равно. Голова Алексис был тяжелой у нее на коленях, и рука Рика накручивала ее волосы, когда они тихо сидели в гостиной. Марта уже давно уехала к себе, утверждая, что истощена.

"Я бы сказал, это был успех",- пробормотал Рик.

"Определенно",- ответила Кейт. Алексис была безмерно счастлива всем подаркам - от куклы Гермионы и замка, который подарила ей Пейдж, до набора юного ученого от папы Кейт. Алексис радостно визжала от каждого подарка. И когда они поставили фильм, взрослые расслабились, слушая, как дети смеются и болтают за просмотром фильма.

Взгляд Кейт упал на маленькую скрипку в углу комнаты. Рик сказал ей несколько недель назад, что Алексис хочет научиться играть, и он думал подарить ей уроки. Кейт думала, что это замечательная идея. Рик настаивал полностью оплатить этот инструмент, но Кейт уговорила его позволить ей внести часть, в ретроспективе это было маленькой победой. И так что, вместе, в домашней обстановке, которая ей до сих пор была не совсем комфортна, накануне вечером они выбрали модель и то, что они вместе подарят ей на ее День Рождения.

_"Правда?" Глаза Алексис были широко распахнуты, и ее лицо расплылось самой большой и прекрасной улыбке, когда она сидела с открытой коробкой на ее маленьких коленях. "Правда?"_

_"Да, правда",- засмеялся Рик. "Ну же. Попробуй ее, Тыковка"._

_Кейт помогла Алексис достать скрипку из футляра, а затем забрала и положила его на свои колени, когда Алексис встала и повернулась к ним лицом. "Кажется так?"- спросила она, располагая скрипку под своим подбородком и держа свои пальцы осторожно на грифе._

_Кейт кивнула и затем помогла Алексис расположить смычок. У нее были уроки в детстве и до сих пор она помнила, даже если в итоге она бросила скрипку, предпочтя ей гитару, к ужасу своих родителей. Алексис предвосхищено улыбнулась им, а потом, со звуком, зловеще напоминающим кошку, царапающую когтем по грифельной доске, начала водить смычком по струнам._

_Кейт и Рик оба улыбнулись и кивнули вместе, когда Алексис познакомилась со своим новым инструментом, и Кейт могла отдать руку на отсечение, то что у них были убедительно-притворные лица. Но музыка Алексис не звучала настолько плохо, как Кейт знала, что она могла бы звучать, и она выглядела очаровательной в своем маленьком голубом, платье с оборками, ее язык торчал из ее рта и ее рыжие волосы выбились и спадали повсюду._

_"Я думаю, у нас в руках будущий маэстро",- провозгласил Рик, когда Алексис сделала паузу и посмотрела на них._

_"Могу ли я взять уроки?"_

_"Это часть подарка, глупышка",- засмеялся Рик. "Конечно, ты можешь"._

_Она сияла, а затем осторожно положила скрипку обратно в футляр, позволяя Кейт помочь ей закрыть его, прежде чем она аккуратно положила его на журнальный столик. Затем, прежде чем они успели что-то понять, они подверглись нападению со стороны Алексис, которая бросилась между ними и сумела обернуть свои тонкие ручки вокруг их обоих шей, в результате чего они были прижаты друг к другу вместе._

_"Спасибо! Спасибо! Спасибо!"_

_"Не за что",- ответила Кейт, пробегая рукой по ее волосам._

_"Это лучший подарок, который я когда-либо получала!"_

"Ты знаешь, я забыла спросить. Но, что ей подарила Мередит?"- спросила Кейт, оглядываясь на него.

Он издал небольшой смешок. "Очень дорогую пачку".

"О, нет",- вздохнула Кейт.

"Да",- он кивнул. "И Алексис, была просто ангелом, счастливо прыгала по этому поводу, прежде чем ты пришла, прежде чем исполнить небольшой спектакль со скрипкой. И, кстати, твое притворное лицо было лучше, чем у Мередит".

"И мы можем добавить еще один пункт в мой рейтинг-лист против этой женщины?"

Пальцы Рика протанцевали вверх по ее шее, и нежно прижавшись к ее уху, он протянул. "Ты действительно хорошо с ней справилась".

"Ты ожидал худшего? Потому что, если ты подразумеваешь под "хорошо", кроткая-манерная-но-точная-кошачая-схватка, то мы должны об этом поговорить",- усмехнулась она. Но это не было даже близко к тому, как она это описала. "Короткая катастрофа",- немного более точно, отвечало всем требованиям.

"Здесь не было разводов от крови, и я думаю, что тебе бы удалось снова быть с ней в одной комнате. И, я не буду этим расстроен, Кейт".

Она встретилась с его глазами. "А почему нет?" Она, наверное, смогла бы, если бы он смог сказать то же самое о ее бывшем. Или она пришла в полный ужас, представив себе, что он мог попасть в такую же ссору и у него не было такого присутствия духа, чтобы остановить ее.

"Потому что ты собираешься быть рядом всерьез и надолго",- с легкостью ответил он.

Она покраснела и посмотрела на спящую девочку на своих коленях. "Я обещаю, что буду".

"И",- он не продолжал, пока она снова не подняла свои глаза. "Я могу рассчитывать на тебя, чтобы держать ее в рамках сейчас".

Кейт посмотрела на него и накрыла своей рукой его руку, которая по-прежнему накручивала ее волосы. "Есть призрачный шанс",- зарычала она, когда он засмеялся.

"Хотя, я имею в виду, я всегда готов поцеловать тебя прямо у нее на глазах",- продолжал он, смеясь, когда она уставилась на него. "Не думай, что я не расслышал твою маленькую, но точную фразу "он мой".

"Если ты хочешь остаться "моим", сладкий",- жеманно улыбнулась Кейт. "Ты забудешь о том, что случилось". Мужчина. Раздражающий, обаятельный, красивый, великолепный мужчина.

"Ох, но Кэтрин",- ответил он, понизив голос до рычащего рокота. "Я хочу быть твоим всерьез и надолго".


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19

"Она забрала ее."

Кейт вздрогнув, посмотрела вверх и оказалась лицом к лицу с взволнованным Ричард Каслом. В середине участка. Стоящего рядом с ее столом. Задыхаясь.

"Рик, что ... что ты здесь делаешь? Я думала, что встречусь с вами, ребята, за ужином", спросила она с растущей заинтересованностью. Он выглядел так, будто был в абсолютной ярости. И он никогда раньше не приходил в участок. Черт возьми, она даже не знала, что он знает, где он находиться.

"Она забрала Алексис".

Сейчас головы повернулись в их сторону. "Кто забрал Алексис?" запросила она, отметив, как его руки сжались в кулаки по его швам.

"Мередит. Она похитила ее из школы и увезла ее в Париж. Париж, Кейт!" воскликнул он, и его голос прокатился эхом по всему отделу.

Офицеры вставали со своих рабочих мест и шли к ним, выглядя обеспокоено, некоторые уже вытаскивали свои телефоны. "Рик", сказала Кейт спокойно и громко. "Пожалуйста, воздержись от высказываний, что твоя бывшая жена похитили твою дочь, когда ты в участке". Офицеры остановились, робко улыбаясь Кейт. "Она ведьма, но она не преступник. Хотя спасибо, ребята".

Они кивнули и пошли обратно к своим столам, по-прежнему обеспокоенные, и безусловно, они все еще подслушивали. Рик сейчас нервно сидел на стуле рядом с ее столом, заламывая свои руки. Эспозито и Капровски, оба смотрели на него с любопытством. Но у Кейт на самом деле не было времени, чтобы наказать их, чтобы они вернулись к работе. Мередит забрала Алексис, что сейчас?

"Ладно, расскажи мне все с самого начала, Рик", тихо сказала Кейт, заставляя его посмотреть на нее. "Мередит забрала Алексис из школы?"

"Похитила ее из школы", поправил он. "Она пришла и забрала ее в девять утра, сказав, что у нас сложились "семейные обстоятельства". А потом она забрала ее во Францию! " рассказывал он, его лицо приняло интересный оттенок красного, когда он сжал свои челюсти. "Кто так делает? Кто врет о чрезвычайной ситуации и затем берет своего ребенка во Францию на обед?"

"На обед?" переспросила Кейт. Это должно было быть шуткой.

"На обед. На долбанный обед. Похищает ее на день? Да, это я могу понять. В первую очередь она должна была спросить меня, но даже я ни за что не стану лгать, чтобы забрать Алексис провести весело день со мной ".

"Но Мередит взяла ее в Париж? Как, на самолете?" спросила Кейт. Глупый вопрос, но на самом деле? В самом деле?

"Нет, на океанском лайнере", закатил глаза Рик. "Да, на самолете".

"Алексис ненавидит летать."

"И это тоже," вздохнул Рик. "Я в ярости."

Кейт сочувственно кивнула. Она тоже была в ярости. Она также еще не оправилась от вида Ричарда Касла, сидящего в отделе, после поиска участка и поиска ее. Но он приехал, чтобы найти ее. Что она должна делать, чтобы сделать ситуацию лучше?

"Как ты узнал?" спросила она, взглянув на часы. Прошло уже примерно пять часов с того момента. "И как много ты бушевал в поисках по городу?"

"Я обнаружил это примерно в три, когда я пошел, чтобы забрать ее, и тогда да", он встретился с ее глазами, с маленькой, осуждающий себя улыбкой, "я как бы начал бушевать в поисках."

"И оказался здесь?"

Он пожал плечами. "Извини".

Кейт покачала головой. Она не сердилась. Она была немного удивлена, но она не сердилась. "Нет, это нормально. Если ты можешь подождать, у меня есть еще немного работы, которую нужно доделать".

Он кивнул и Кейт рассеянно перечитала последний абзац отчета ее подозреваемого. В комнате было подозрительно тихо и отсутствие шума ее расстраивало, тем более что она знала, что все ждали рассказа, или дополнительной информации. Тут все было заполнено сплетнями. Ее задачей было доделать свою работу и отвести Рика туда, где бы они могли спокойно поговорить и не быть изученными.

Но работать становилось все труднее, потому что Рик просто сидел здесь, глядя на нее. "Что?" спросила она, смотря на него.

"Просто наблюдаю за тобой."

"Почему?"

"Ты интересная."

Кейт вздохнула и огляделась. Она поймала небольшую усмешку Эспозито, когда он поднял голову от своей работы, и она нашла способ отвлечь его внимание от себя. "Эспозито. Познакомься Ричард Касл. Рик, это Эспозито".

"Ох, знаменитый Эспозито," ответил Рик, протягивая руку. "Рад с тобой познакомиться."

"Знаменитый, да?" спросил Эспозито, пожав руку Рика. "Что она тебе рассказывала?"

"Ничего страшного", пробормотала Кейт.

"Ты должно быть папа малышки," продолжил Эспозито.

"Малышки"? спросил Рик, оглядываясь на Кейт, которая положила свою голову на руки, спрятав свои щеки от него подальше, чтобы скрыть, как они покраснели. Правильно, Эспозито тоже был сплетником.

"Беккет держит фото Алексис на своем столе. Там еще есть фото вас троих вместе, но сейчас оно в ящике".

"Правда?" усмехнулся Рик, глядя на Кейт.

"Сомневаешься в словах офицера?" ответила Кейт.

"Нет, нет. Просто оцениваю свежую информацию, офицер Беккет," ответил Рик. "Так что", он повернулся к Эспозито, когда Кейт не дала ему ответа. Он сам мог себя развлечь. Он был в этом хорош. И тогда они бы могли уйти. "Ты любишь видеоигры?"

Эспозито немного приподнялся в своем кресле. "Да. Халло?"

"Ох, дружище, ты уже играл в новую?"

И так Ричарда Касл был отвлечен в течение двадцати минут, пока Кейт не доделала свои оставшиеся документы и выкинула все лишнее из своей головы. Она не могла вполне понять идею, зачем Мередит взяла Алексис - Алексис, которая больше всего ненавидела летать - для обеда в Париже. И это все в пятницу. Это должен был быть их памятный обед, Кейт сдвинула свою смену на следующий день позднее. Теперь, она должна была отвезти Рика домой и успокоить его, однако, к чести Эспозито, тот проделал очень хорошую работу.

"Готово", воскликнула она, сложив готовые бумаги в ее текущие дела, и собрала свои вещи.

"Ох," повернулся к ней Рик, прерывая ведущиеся с большим энтузиазмом обсуждения. "Готова пойти?"

"Рик Касл?"

Они повернулись и Рик встал, ухмыляясь, когда капитан Монтгомери зашагал в сторону их рабочего места. "Рой! Рад тебя видеть", ответил Рик, протягивая руку.

Они пожали друг другу руки и Монтгомери улыбнулся. "Что ты делаешь в моем участке? Беккет, неужели ты его снова арестовала?"

"Снова?" повторяла Кейт, глядя на Рика.

"Ах," Монтгомери усмехнулся, когда Рик невинно оглянулся на нее. "История для другого раза, офицер. Но Рик, что привело тебя сюда?"

"Встреча с Кейт, собственно," ответил Рик. "Своего рода чрезвычайный случай".

"Все ли в порядке?" с беспокойством спросил Монгомери.

"Ничего страшного", ответила Кейт. "Это ... ничего опасного, но это воспринимается немного негативно". Она была не совсем уверена, что происходило с ней, и меньше всего она хотела объяснять это ее капитану. Моя ... дочь моего своего рода бойфренда была похищена ее сумасшедшей матерью и увезена во Францию, и теперь он сходит с ума?

"Мередит вроде как похитила Алексис из школы и полетела с ней во Францию, на обед," объяснил Рик. "И Кейт ... мне нужно было немного здравомыслия сейчас."

Монтгомери склонил голову в замешательстве, но медленно кивнул. "Ну, Беккет хороша в здравомыслии. Она держит вот этого," он ткнул пальцем в направлении Эспозито, «в рамках».

"Эй!" воскликнул Эспозито.

"Просто шучу над вами, офицер", засмеялся Монгомери. "Да, и кстати? Мы получим нового патрульного после праздников. Последнее предупреждение. Рад был увидеть тебя, Рик. Покер в ближайшее время?"

Рик кивнул и Монтгомери начал двигаться в противоположном от них направлении, оставляя трех патрульных смотреть ему вслед. "Новичок, как ты думаешь?" спросил Эспозито, смотря между Кейт и Капровски.

"Наверное, если он предупредил нас," пожала плечами Кейт. "Но это не на один месяц и все измениться."

"Означает ли это, что один из нас поднимется наверх?" удивилась Капровски. "Или мы будем работать парами?"

"Не знаю", пожала плечами Кейт. "Готов пойти?" спросила она, обращаясь к Рику, который слушал их обмен мнениями с большим интересом.

"Конечно", ответил он.

"Хорошо. Увижусь завтра с вами позднее ребята? Эргин собирается выйти на середину дня".

"Приятной тебе ночи, Беккет," ответила Капровски, возвращаясь к своей работе.

"Того же", добавил Эспозито. "И Касл, мы устраиваем игровой день на следующей неделе?"

"Заметано."

Они столкнулись кулаками и Кейт напомнила себе, что мужская дружба формируются быстро по тривиальным причинам. Боже, это заняло у нее и Лэйни почти месяц, чтобы впервые выбраться выпить кофе в первый раз. Она практически поддалась иррациональной ревности, но она покачала головой и начала двигаться к выходу, заставляя Рика следовать за ней.

Больше чем несколько голов повернулись, когда они продвигались к выходу, напоминая Кейт, что даже самые пуританские детективы и офицеры могут написать в твиттере про знаменитость. Но Рик воспринял все это спокойно, улыбаясь зрителям и небрежно обернув одну из своих рук вокруг плеч Кейт. Помечая свою территорию, показывая что она занята, просто будучи самим собой - у нее не было ни желания, ни энергии чтобы ругать его за это сегодня. Она уже готова была столкнуться с сотней вопросов завтра, и по крайней мере она не получит их прямо сейчас. Может быть тогда, когда это однажды попадет в газеты, это не будет иметь такого большого значения.

Они зашли в лифт и двери закрылись, удаляя их от любопытных взглядов 12-го участка. "Прости," прошептал Рик. "Я действительно не думал, что так будет."

Кейт пожала плечами, отталкивая его руку. "Это должно было случиться рано или поздно. И, по крайней мере, это не стало громким заголовком".

Рик обернул руки вокруг нее. "Будет ли у нас заголовок в ближайшее время?"

Они действительно не получили шанса поговорить об этом после встречи с Мередит на празднике. А теперь Рику было любопытно, и она только что разрешила задавать ему вопросы, и Алексис была в Париже. Кейт было необходимо несколько минут, чтобы ее мысли успокоились.

"Мы поговорим об этом в лофте? Ну же", она повела его из лифта в гараж, направляясь к своей машине.

"Мне доведется поехать на патрульной машине"? с волнением спросил он.

Верно, ты действительно можешь отвлечь Рика иногда как щенка. "Мечты сбываются", ответила она, открывая ее и подталкивая Рика к пассажирской стороне.

Он залез внутрь и пристегнул ремень безопасности, ухмыляясь, как сумасшедший. "Это здорово."

"Это патрульная машина, Рик, а не лимузин". Если честно.

"Я знаю лимузины. Это? Ну же! Это как в моем воображении."

Кейт рассмеялась. "Ну, Рождество для тебя должно быть легким."

Они выехали из гаража на улицу, присоединившись к другим миллионам людей, которые пытались добраться до своих домов после работы. Кейт провела рукой по своим волосам и вздохнула, прислонившись к двери.

"Мне действительно не нужно многого на Рождество", сказал Рик после минутного молчания.

Она взглянула на него. "Да?"

"У меня есть Алексис. У меня есть ты", он протянул свою руку и взял ее за руку. "И Мередит уезжает на следующей недели. Мне хорошо". Он поднес ее руку к своим губам и прижал их в мягком поцелуе к центру ее ладони. "Ну, мне будет хорошо, когда моя бывшая сумасшедшая жена вернет мне моего ребенка. Боже. Она забрала Алексис в Париж, Кейт".

"Я знаю", ответила она, сжимая его руку. "Мне очень жаль."

"Я просто ... как кто-то может такое сделать? Как ты можешь пойти и забрать ребенка из школы, просто улетать с ним во Францию? Алексис ненавидит летать."

"Я знаю", повторила она. "Но они вернутся сегодня вечером?"

"Я получил сообщение на голосовую почту от Мередит сразу после того, как они приземлились. Они просто пообедают, и должны вернуться сегодня вечером, или позднее, в зависимости оттого, получиться или не получиться у Мередит попасть на другой рейс, чтобы улететь обратно."

"Это слишком тяжелый перелет, особенно для ребенка", пробормотала Кейт.

"По крайней мере, у нее нет школы завтра. Зеленый свет".

Кейт посмотрела вперед и проехала через перекресток. "Не учите меня ездить, пассажир."

"Не давайте мне для этого повода", выдал он в ответ, она почувствовала нотки юмора в его голосе. "Я просто не могу проанализировать все это в своей голове".

"Есть ли другой способ? Я имею ввиду, это сводит с ума", мягко сказала Кейт. "Но мы можем заказать китайскую кухню и бездельничать, пока она не вернется, окей?"

Он посмотрел на нее. "Спасибо".

Она пожала плечами и сплела их руки, прижав их к его животу. "Это моя работа".

Он только улыбнулся, и их остальной путь прошел спокойно. Кейт знала, что это не будет приятный, мирный вечер. Они должны были говорить обо всем сейчас. Это было простое время. И в это же время оно будоражило ее, и часть ее была отчаянно готова просто сказать: "Давай же!" и нырнуть в это с головой. Другая ее часть задавалась вопросом "чем это будет?", и как это сработает, и что на самом деле это будет значить. И просто жить счастливо, реализовывая желание получить "все", было приятным, теплым и комфортным. Разговор, однако, был более страшным, чем сама его идея. И, конечно же, в довершение всего этого, Мередит забрала малышку в Париж.

"Ты думаешь ужасно громко," наблюдал Рик, когда она припарковала автомобиль и вытащила ключ.

"Здесь есть о чем подумать", она пожала плечами, желая отложить это, пока они, по крайней мере, не доберутся до квартиры. "Пойдем внутрь. Я выжата".

Он кивнул, и они вышли из машины, торопясь в фойе его дома, спасаясь от холода. День Благодарения будет немного больше, чем через неделю и город, безусловно, ощущал конец ноября. Эдуардо улыбнулся им, когда Рик поймал руку Кейт, и они пошли к лифту. Он притянул ее к себе пока они ждали лифт, и прижал мягкий поцелуй к ее макушке. Она улыбнулась и прижалась к нему, собираясь впитать столько комфорта, сколько сможет.

Не то чтобы она думала, что результат их разговора должен быть стать негативным. Это было просто ... такой предмет как «чувства» не был сильной стороной Кейт, а Рик, казалось, всегда мог подобрать правильные слова. Она и так чувствовала себя немного неадекватно, и ее пугало все, что она должна была сказать, но она не могла опять промолчать. Это должно было быть сделано, верно? Нет, она не могла больше прятаться от этого, не когда у нее был свой ключ, который они использовали, чтобы открыть квартиру.

Рик провел их внутрь, и они повесили свои куртки и сняли свою обувь, Кейт осталась одетая в облегающие брюки и серую футболку, которую она одевала под свою униформу. Она побрела к дивану и села, в то время как Рик пошел на кухню, чтобы взять Бог-знает-что.

Она погрузилась на мягкую кожу дивана и позволила своей голове опереться о его край, она была полностью исчерпана. Но лофт был теплым и привлекательным, и она отчетливо чувствовала себя частью этого дома, чувство, с которым она, наконец, примирилась. Может быть, разговор не был бы так уж плох. Может быть она придавала ему большее значение, чем следовало. Может быть, она должна была перестать беспокоиться и ... съесть все крекеры в миске, которую прямо сейчас протягивал ей Рик.

"Я подумал, это может тебя поддержать. Я уже заказал китайскую кухню".

"Ой, спасибо", ответила она, закидывая горстку Ритс (прим. - вкусняшные крекеры, советую ^-^) в свой рот.

Он засмеялся и сел рядом с ней, повернувшись таким образом, чтобы он просунул одну свою ногу под другую и подпер голову рукой, уперевшись об спинку дивана. Он смотрел, как она ест. И лучше всего было то, что это даже больше ее не тревожило.

"И так," сказал он спокойно несколько минут спустя.

"И так," повторила Кейт, поставив чашку вниз, вернувшись в свою позицию.

Он смотрел в ее глаза в течение мгновения, как будто он пытался ответить на его собственные невысказанные вопросы, получив ответы, которые она дала ему без ее согласия. "Неужели мы собираемся сделать это прямо сейчас?"

Он выглядел серьезно, и здесь не было бабочек, пытающихся уничтожить ее живот, так что Кейт взяла пример из его книги. "Ну, мы могли бы. Но я всегда думала, что в первый раз мы будет делать это в постели, ты знаешь? Все будет романтично и тому подобное."

Его глаза расширились, а потом он громко рассмеялся, заставляя ее тоже смеяться. "Ход твоих грязных мыслей всегда удивительно восхищал меня", сказал он, улыбаясь ей. "Но, ты знаешь, что я имел в виду."

Кейт кивнула. "Мы должны поговорить об этом."

"Должен ли он стать большим разговором? Я имею в виду ...» он перевел дух, а затем мягко ей улыбнулся. "Кэтрин, ты будешь моей девушкой?"

Она издала небольшой смешок. "Это больше, чем кажется, не так ли?" растягивая спросила она. "Это больше, чем предложить встречаться, официально. Это пресса, и события, и твоя бывшая жена, с участием Алексис".

"И секс, не списывай его со счетов", усмехнулся он.

Кейт протянула свою руку и стукнула его по груди. "Рик".

Он поймал ее за руку, а затем потянул, прижав ее ближе к себе, чтобы он мог наклонить свою голову и захватить ее рот своим, мягко посасывая ее нижнюю губу. Она вздохнула и открыла свой рот для него, понимая, что это ничего не решает. Но она не видела его в течение двух дней, и Боже, она чувствовала себя прекрасно. Она позволила своим рукам пробежать по его груди и обняла его за шею, играя с его волосами, в то время как он окружил ее, лаская ее кожу через тонкий хлопок ее футболки.

В конце концов, они оторвались друг от друга и Рик уперся своим лбом об ее, глубоко дыша. "Эта часть проста", пробормотал он. "И часть "любить тебя" проста."

"Но остальное нет", она вздохнула, признав, что ее сердце екнуло от его слов. "Я просто ... Алексис особенная и самая важная, и я не хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь ..." Она посмотрела ему в глаза и взвешивая свои следующие слова. "Ты абсолютно уверен в этом? Потому что я не знаю, сможет ли Алексис иметь дело с другим разводом, даже если мы не доведем это до брака".

Его глаза расширились, а затем мягкая, добрая улыбка, которую она никогда не видела прежде, появилась на его лице. "Да", прошептал он. "Я уверен, Кейт. И вот почему."

"Что почему?" тихо спросила она.

"Ты так беспокоишься по поводу моего ребенка, Кейт. Так сильно, что я думаю, ты была бы готова уйти, если бы ты думала, что это может навредит ей."

Эта мысль на самом деле заставляла ее ощущать физическую боль, но она кивнула, потому что, если бы дошло до того, Кейт бы ушла. Вероятнее всего это убило бы ее, или близкое к тому, чтобы сделать это, но она пошла бы на это.

"Так что я уверен. Абсолютно уверен во всем, в чем я был уверен раньше". Он поцеловал ее в нос, его руки выводили круги на ее бедре и она улыбнулась. "Я хочу довести это до брака, Кейт. Я хочу сделать это через секс, и нашу первую ссору, и твой переезд сюда, и оформление опеки, и предложение руки и сердца, и иметь с тобой детей, и состариться вместе. Я хочу этого. Я хотел этого долгое время. И я знаю, что ты тоже ".

Ее дыхание застряло где-то в ее в горле, и все слова, о которых она могла подумать и сказать, оказались где-то в ловушке за ним. Ее глаза были влажными и первая слезинка скользнула по ее щеке, но она не могла говорить. Она хотела сказать да. Она хотела броситься ему на шею и сказать да, потому что это была та любовь, как у ее матери и отца, и это был тот мужчина, которого она так долго ждала. Если бы она просто могла заставить себя двигаться, или сказать или сделать что-нибудь еще.

"И я знаю, что мы молоды. И это ужасно пугает. Но Боже", он поднял руку, чтобы вытереть одну из ее слезинок. "Я не хочу просто двигаться дальше и ждать, что найду женщину похожую на тебя. Я просто хочу тебя. И этого должно быть достаточно, верно?" Она кивнула. Она могла кивнуть. Он улыбнулся, его глаза сияли. "И мы понимаем это. Мы расскажем Алексис и объясним, что значит ходить на свидания, и ... да".

Он замолчал, когда их глаза встретились, и они оба начали смеяться. "Мы не ходим на свидания", она захихикала, позволяя свой голове упасть на его плечо, когда он уткнулся своим лицом в ее волосы. "Мы никогда не были на свиданиях, и черт, но это ничего не меняет."

Он засмеялся и прижал ее к себе. "Потому что мы в отношениях в течение нескольких месяцев".

"И все это, семантика и чушь, потому что это всегда подразумевается во главе", продолжила Кейт, хотя ее смех стал утихать, когда все слова боролись с тем, чтобы стать высказанными. "И я просто в ужасе, потому что я хочу всего этого тоже, от секса до состариться вместе, а мне 24. А у тебя есть эта удивительная дочь, и если мы это сделаем, или ... продолжим делать это, но уже с ярлыками, она собирается ... черт, она уже вовлечена. И есть еще Мередит, которая ненавидит меня, и я действительно не знаю, как это исправить, и хочу ли я этого. И газеты поднимут шумиху, и это будет в новостях, и что скажет Пола о твоем имидже? " она пролепетала в его плечо, ее руки все еще были обернуты вокруг его шеи. "И я звучу безумно, потому что я чувствую себя безумной и ..."

Она замолчала, когда он отодвинул ее немного, чтобы он мог смотреть ей в глаза с выражением на столько удивительно глубоким и любящим, что это заставило слова ускользнуть с ее рта. Боже, она должна была совладать с собой. Она не могла просто терять свою способность говорить каждый раз, когда он так смотрел на нее. Это было жалким.

"Ты экстраординарная, Кэтрин", прошептал он. "Пола может покусать меня, но мы сможем держать это от прессы, настолько долго, насколько ты захочешь. Навсегда, если нам придется. И я до сих пор не прошу тебя стать новой мамой для Алексис, но мы об этом тоже подумаем. И Алексис поймет. "

Это должно было быть сказано. Ей нужно было знать. "Совместная опека, если мы когда-нибудь ... если это не закончиться кольцом и другими детьми, не так ли?"

Его улыбка. О, Боже, эта улыбка когда-нибудь убьет ее. Она осветила его лицо и его глаза просветлели, и она почувствовала головокружение, у Кэтрин Беккет не бывает головокружения. "Да", пробормотал он. "Но это закончиться кольцом и детьми."

Раздался звонок в дверь. Разговор выпал на неудачное время. "Китайская кухня", тихо сказала она.

"Во время, серьезный разговор заставил меня проголодаться," ответил Рик. "Я открою."

Он выбрался из ее объятий и прошелся по квартире, поправляя волосы и схватив свой бумажник со стола. Кейт откинулась на спинку дивана, потирая рукой свое лицо. Действительно ли у них сейчас состоялся этот разговор? В самом деле? И Ричард Касл на самом деле просто сказал, что собирается на ней жениться? Он сказал это. Боже мой.

Он вернулся и сел рядом с ней, поставив пакет на журнальный столик. Вместе они раскрыли пакет и поспешно вытащили пищу, захватывая кусочки лакомства друг у друга и сидя бок о бок, как они всегда делали. Он украл пару кусочков ее куриного Сезама, и она съела его лук, потому что он не любил, как он сочетался с его креветками. Она обернула свою ногу вокруг его, лежащей на журнальном столике, и он отчасти облокотился на ее левую руку. Это было настолько удивительно нормальным, как будто вообще ничего не произошло.

"За один удивительный год", тихо сказал Рик, поднимая свой контейнер.

Кейт ударила по его своим и улыбнулась. "За один удивительный год."

Они несколько минут ели молча, улыбаясь как идиоты и пытаясь не смотреть друг на друга. Кейт почувствовала пойманной себя где-то между очень зрелой и четырнадцатилетней, метаясь между абсолютным восторгом и спокойным чувством целостности. Не то чтобы она не была целостной личностью сама по себе. Она знала, что она могла быть одна; она была раньше. Но, имея Рика, имея этот разговор, имея его - что-то новое добавилось к ее независимости - чувство счастья придавало различие.

"Итак, когда ты переезжаешь ко мне"? спросил Рик.

Кейт подавилась кусочком морковки и сильно кашляла в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем она, наконец, проглотила и посмотрела на него. Его лицо было красным от приложенных усилий, чтобы не рассмеяться, и она ткнула его своими палочками для еды. "Не смешно!"

"Очень смешно", ответил он, наконец, уступая смеху.

Кейт нахмурилась и наклонилась вперед, толкая его, когда он повалился на ее плечо, и положила свой контейнер на стол. Прекрасно. Он именно так хотел играть? Она тоже могла бы сыграть. "Итак, когда ты собираешься стать мужчиной и соблазнить меня?" спросила она, откинувшись назад и устроившись рядом с ним так, чтобы они были плечо к плечу.

Он закашлялся. "Прости?"

"Ну, ты уже провозгласил это. Или, скорее, я дала тебе свое согласие, и теперь я твоя девушка. Какова продолжительность инкубационного периода, прежде чем "ты очаруешь меня", просто к слову?"

Играла ли она с открытым огнем в середине пересохшего от отсутствия дождя лесу, полного лиственных деревьев? Определенно. Неужели это ее заботило? Рик повернулся и посмотрел на нее, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы поставить его собственный контейнер на стол, прежде чем он повернулся и решительно схватил ее, перемещая их так, что она оказалась в ловушке под ним, его грудь была крепко прижата к ее. Нет, нет, ее это абсолютно не заботило.

Его губы спустились к точки ее пульса, и она извивалась под ним, его руки уже путешествовали по всему ее телу, когда она обернула свои ладони вокруг его шеи. "Насколько очарованной ты хочешь быть сегодня ночью?" прорычал он, когда прокладывал путь от ее шеи до ее уха, посасывая ее кожу своим ртом и нежно покусывая.

Кейт застонала. Ну, это было несправедливо. Но, нет, ох, нет, не останавливайся на этом. "Я ..." И он опять отнял ее дар речи!

Он слегка отстранился, чтобы посмотреть на нее сверху вниз, и она приподняла свою руку вверх, чтобы погладить его по щеке. "Могу ли я быть откровенным?"

Странный вопрос - ей придется привыкнуть к этому, в этой странной ситуации. "Пожалуйста"?

"Я не хочу, оглянувшись назад на первый раз, когда я буду заниматься с тобой любовью, думать "Вау, после этого, у меня состоялась крупная ссора с моей бывшей женой. Великолепная ночь "".

Кейт ничего не могла с этим поделать. Она рассмеялась. Рик улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы прижаться к ее лбу своим, чтобы вместе с ней рассмеяться, когда она вцепилась ему в спину, гладкая ткань его свитера была мягкой под ее пальцами. "Окей," сказала она, когда нашла достаточно воздуха, чтобы снова заполнить им свои легкие.

"Но скоро. И я хочу пригласить тебя на настоящие свидание, с нарядной одеждой и цветами и без моей дочери, независимо от того, как сильно мы ее любим».

Кейт кивнула, улыбаясь, когда он прижал свои губы к ее носу - ей было странно признать, что ими он запустил разряд через все ее тело. Странно, что он мог делать с ней с помощью простого поцелуя. "Мне нравиться эта идея," прошептала она.

"Когда?" прошептал он, не делая попыток отодвинуться, даже теперь, когда стало очевидно, что их маленькое свидание не получит большего подогрева, чем это.

Кейт вздохнула. Это не будет ни один из дней на следующей неделе, так как она работала до понедельника, а затем она собиралась провести вечер понедельника вместе с Алексис. Вторник, она проведет весь день с Мэдисон, а затем вечером выберется, чтобы выпить с Лэйни. Среда была рабочей, а в четверг был День Благодарения, который она проведет с Риком и Алексис, Мартой и Джимом. И потом она работала до следующего вторника.

"Мы могли бы попытаться на выходных, после работы на следующей неделе", ответила она.

Рик покачал головой. "Я не хочу забирать тебя на свидания в рабочий вечер".

Она захихикала. "Мне не двенадцать, Рик. Я могу пойти на позднее свидание".

"Но я хочу, чтобы ты расслабилась, и это был легкий день, и тогда я смог бы подарить тебе самый удивительный вечер в твоей жизни. И я обещаю, никаких папарацци. Мы будем летать ниже радара".

"Как долго ты сможешь скрывать это?" спросила она, встречаясь с его глазами. Она была счастлива по этому поводу. Она была счастлива. Но это счастье было бы легко омрачено, если ее лицо вдруг окажется во всех газетах, и у нее появиться проблема со слежкой подозреваемых, потому что они будут знать, кто она такая. Или, если ее начнут преследовать, это действительно станет проблемой. И в довершение ко всему этому, Кейт было на самом деле не удобно быть на глазах у всего общества.

"Если мы будем осторожны, как все это время", ответил он. "Но, если мы не собираемся предстать на обозрение публике, то я должен продолжать выходить в свет с Джиной. И я могу, и это нормально, но ... ты в порядке с этим?"

Быть его "официальной" на самом деле ничего не поменяло. Да, это означало, что по некоторым причинам в ближайшем (но и не достаточно ближайшем) будущем они будут заниматься сексом, и поговорят с Алексис, и она вполне возможно закончит все это в качестве жены Ричарда Касла ... нет, стоп. Не сегодня. Но все это ничего не изменило, действительно, это не отличалось от вчерашнего хода вещей. "Я в порядке с этим", ответила она.

"Ты уверена?"

Кейт усмехнулась. "А почему нет? Из-за последних двух часов все мое представление о том, кто ты и то, что ты собираешься сделать, должно что-то поменять?"

Рик улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы прижать свои губы к ее губам на мгновение, прежде чем он отстранился. "Нет. Но я имею в виду то, что я теперь твой ... своего рода, полностью."

Она улыбнулась на эту фразу. "Но ты по-прежнему ты, и тебе все равно придется продолжать радовать Полу. И если это означает, что ты должен выходить в город с Джиной, чтобы мы могли встречаться без вспышек фотокамер повсюду, то я в порядке с этим." Она была. Ее ревность не будет расти. Этого не случиться

"Хорошо", прошептал он, прильнув к ней снова, чтобы поцеловать ее. "Ты уверена?"

"Заткнись", зарычала она, притягивая его к себе еще ближе.

"Властная, мне это нравится", ответил он.

В стремительном порыве, Кейт ловко перевернула их, оставаясь на диване, только уже сидя сверху на нем. Рик заморгал, глядя на нее. "Смотрите, мистер Касл", прошептала она. "Или я стану действительно властной".

"Пожалуйста", усмехнулся он.

Кейт покачала головой и наклонилась к нему, притягивая его наверх к себе. Они целовались, лениво и горячо, чередуя, чтобы сохранить энергию. В голове Кейт закружились мысли, когда они там вместе лежали, и она не могла проанализировать все, что случилось, что должно было случиться. Потому что действительно, как ты на самом деле должна себя чувствовать, когда ты абсолютно преданна человеку, с которым ты собираешься провести всю свою жизнь? И это было своего рода по-детски идеалистично, звучало примерно как обязательство "Ох, он мой единственный, и мы будем вместе навсегда". Это было реально, и тяжело, и безнравственно, и это могло стать только безнравственней. Но она хотела этого, так сильно, что иногда это болезненно ранило, и теперь это было у нее. И что ты будешь делать потом, когда все, о чем ты только надеялась, станет твоим, официально.

"Я чувствую, как ты думаешь," пробормотал он, когда она оперлась своей щекой об его, и он запустил свою руку в ее волосы несколько часов спустя. Они не двигались, не говорили - они просто лежали, целовались, просто вместе дышали, привыкая к этому большому событию, которое меняло все и ничего одновременно.

"Ты не можешь чувствовать, как я думаю", ответила она.

"А вот и могу."

"Просто здесь есть много, о чем подумать," тихо сказала она.

"Хорошие мысли"?

"В основном," улыбнулась она. "Но некоторые нет. Когда они вернутся?"

По середине празднования их важных отношений Кейт поняла, что Алексис и Мередит должны будут придти этой ночью. Это не было тем, как будто она забыла, но она позволила своему эгоизму немного отвлечься. Однако теперь, когда полночь быстро приближалась, и она знала, что их маленький пузырек скоро ...

Раздался осторожный стук в дверь.

"Я готов сейчас поставить пятьсот баксов, что там Алексис," вздохнул Рик. "Я заранее прошу прощения за это".

Кейт поцеловал его и встала, протягивая ему свою руку. "Извинения приняты."

Вместе они подошли к двери, держась за руки. Кейт почувствовала, как он нервно сжимает ее руку, и пожелала, чтобы был какой-то способ сделать все это проще. Но его не было. Рик открыл дверь, и за ней были они. Мередит была одета в длинное красное пальто и толстый белый шарф, выглядя заметно посвежевшей, ее щеки были розовыми от холодна и на ее лице сияла улыбка. Алексис была передана в руки Эрни, их водителя. Она выглядела бледной, уставшей и крохотной. Контраст был слишком заметен.

"Ричард", просияла Мередит. "Ты никогда не догадаешься, кого мы видели в Париже!"

"Мередит", зашипел Рик, его лицо стало суровым и тон так же стал устрашающим. "Ты взяла нашу дочь в Париж, не сказав мне".

Мередит отмахнулась и проскочила мимо них, идя на кухню и ставя там свои вещи. Рик последовал за ней, и они начали спорить. Кейт повернулась к Эрни, который переводил свой взгляд с Алексис, на Рика, потом на Мередит и обратно, в замешательстве.

"Я возьму ее," тихо сказала Кейт, протягивая руки за восьмилетней девочкой.

"Ты уверена?" тихо спросил Эрни, на его взрослом лице появилось сомнение. "Она была в таком состоянии, как мы вернулись на остров."

"Я унесу ее", кивнула Кейт. Она забрала Алексис к себе на руки, немного пошатываясь под ее весом. "Большое спасибо", она сказала ему, наблюдая, как он закрыл дверь.

Она бросила взгляд в сторону кухни и поняла, что Мередит и Рик перешли в кабинет, хотя она еще слышала их приглушенные голоса. Она не возражала отнести Алексис, и знала, что Рик был отвлечен, но это волновало ее меньше, что ни один из родителей не остался, чтобы забрать Алексис. С другой стороны, Кейт была там, не так ли? И она стояла там, между Риком и Мередит и Алексис, не совсем родитель, но гораздо больше, чем няня, или гувернантка, или даже его девушка.

Алексис передвинулась у нее на руках, когда Кейт покачала своей головой, чтобы очистить ее от лишних мыслей и медленно поднялась по лестнице. "Кейт"? прошептала она, потирая один глаз, когда Кейт только поднялась по лестнице и шла к комнате Алексис.

"Эй, соня", улыбнулась Кейт, положив ее на кровать и включив ночник на тумбочке. "Я слышала, ты ездила сегодня в Париж."

Алексис медленно кивнула и села, моргая, и ее лицо вытянулось от глубоко зевка. Кейт протянула руку и пригладила часть ее волос, которые выпали из неаккуратного хвоста Алексис. "Мама забрала меня из школы", прошептала она. "И мы летели весь путь на самолете до самой Франции. Ты знаешь, до Франции действительно далеко."

Кейт, издала небольшой смешок. Алексис была сонной и звучала более по-детски, чем обычно. "Я знаю".

"Перелет был очень долгим", продолжила она, ее глаза теперь были открыты чуть шире . "И ребенок позади нас кричал на обратном пути".

"Это не было весело", согласилась Кейт.

"Мамочка одела беруши и заснула", добавил Алексис. "Но у меня их не было".

"Тебе хотя бы было чем заняться?" спросила Кейт, обернув свою руку вокруг нее, когда Алексис подползла, чтобы прильнуть к ее стороне. Она вздохнула напротив груди Кейт, и у Кейт появилось острое желание спуститься в низ, ударить кулаком Мередит, и вышвырнуть ее на холод. Это бы спасло их от всех неприятностей.

"Нет," пробормотала Алексис. "Мамочка сказала, что у нас нет времени остановиться и взять что-нибудь из вещей, когда мы ехали сегодня утром. У нее была книга для меня, но я дочитала ее по пути туда, и мы чуть не пропустил наш обратный рейс, так что у нас не было время, чтобы купить другую, как она обещала ".

"Мне очень жаль, милая," сказала ей Кейт, глядя ее рукой вверх и вниз по ее спине.

Алексис пожала плечами. "Но у нас был хороший обед. И мы столкнулись с одним из маминых друзей. Он известный кинопродюсер. Они разговаривали в течение долгого времени".

Да, взять с собой дочь во Францию, так что она могла поскучать за обедом. Верхний Вест-Сайд просто слишком удобен для таких вещей. Честное слово. "Тебе, по крайней мере, понравилась еда"? спросила Кейт.

Алексис покачала головой. "Мама заказала мне пасту, но остальные блюда не были такими хорошими, и шоколадное молоко было забавным на вкус. Но это было неплохо, и официант был милым и говорил по-английски, но у него был очень смешной акцент", рассказывала она. "Мы не были там долго. На самом деле мы только поели и вернулись на самолет".

Кейт почувствовала, как Алексис обняла ее, и она тут же наклонилась, чтобы посадить девочку на свои колени, наклоняясь назад, пока не уперлась в спинку кровати. "Ты испугалась?"

Алексис кивнула, ее пальцы играли с пальцами Кейт на ее животе. "И со мной не было Гамильтона", прошептала она.

Кейт бы улыбнулась, если бы ситуация была иной. "И он не мог забрать твои страхи, не так ли?"

Алексис кивнула. "Я знаю, что это не реально, но он делал это лучше. Я просила маму вернуться домой за ним, но у нас не было времени". Она действительно могла ударить эту женщину. Какая мать возьмет своего испуганного ребенка на самолет, не разрешив ей взять ее плюшевую игрушку, от которой ей становиться лучше? Для начала, какая мать возьмет своего испуганного ребенка на самолет, чтобы пообедать? "И я хотела быть здесь на ужине", прошептала Алексис. "Потому что это наша первая годовщина".

"Ох, дорогая," Кейт наклонилась и поцеловала ее в макушку. "Все хорошо".

"Нет," ответил Алексис. "Это не так. И я ... мамочка сказала, что это нормально уйти, и она рассказала в школе, что что-то стряслось, но это не так. И тогда мы должны были сесть на самолет, и она держала меня за руку, но я ... еда была странной и другой парень говорил много, и было темно, но мы пообедали, а потом мы должны были вернуться на самолет. Но папочка и я собирались пригласить тебя в Хауис (прим. - сеть ресторанов на севере США) на ужин, и я действительно с нетерпением ждала этого. И мне было весело в Париже, но я должна была веселиться здесь, и мама просто продолжала говорить о том, что это наше время, но оно должно было быть нашем с тобой временем ", она снова сжала руки Кейт и Кейт почувствовала, как маленькая разряд пробежала по ее телу. "И я испугалась, когда мы прошли через облака на самолете, но мама спала, и у меня болел живот, потому что я хотела есть, а еда в самолете была отвратительной, и я очень устала, и теперь мама и папа кричат..."

"Алексис", перебила Кейт, прилагая все усилия, чтобы сдержать свои собственные слезы.

Она растерялась, когда услышала, сколько боли это доставило Алексис. Ни один родитель не должен ставить своего ребенка в такое положение, не задаваясь вопросом о ее потребностях, или брать его в незнакомое место и лгать, чтобы туда добраться. И Алексис была явно полностью истощена и расстроена, и Кейт на самом деле не знала, как сделать ей лучше. Но Рик и Мередит ругались внизу - они могли слышать их, приглушенные голоса - и это заставляло приложить все усилия, чтобы попытаться помочь Алексис.

"Дорогая, ты не должны чувствовать себя плохо за то, что тебя не было здесь сегодня вечером. Твоя мама хотела провести время с тобой, и это ее право. Ты и я? Мы можем придумать что-нибудь особенное в понедельник вечером, ладно? А может быть, мы сможем поужинать в воскресенье. Твой папа и я никуда не пошли без тебя. "

"Мне жаль", ответила Алексис.

"Алексис, скажи мне кое-что. Тебе было весело сегодня?"

Алексис спокойно дышала в течение минуты, очевидно, взвешивая свой ответ. "Когда мне было нестрашно, да."

"Тогда это все, что имеет значение для меня", с легкостью ответила Кейт. Она бы никогда не стала сердиться на Алексис, только не за это, и не за любовь и счастье быть с ее собственной матерью. Мередит она могла страстно ненавидеть, но Алексис имеет право любить свою маму - знать свою собственную маму. И как мамина дочка, Кейт хотела этого для Алексис, для ее счастья, и потому что это было тем, что, она знала, у нее больше никогда не повториться.

Алексис прислонилась к ней и запрокинула голову, чтобы встретиться с глазами Кейт. "Я люблю тебя, Кейт," сказала она.

"Я тоже тебя люблю, Алексис", ответила Кейт, прижав свои губы ко лбу девочки. "Как насчет того, чтобы приготовиться ко сну, а я пойду пока принесу миску хлопьев и стакан воды, так что бы ты не чувствовала себя голодной всю ночь?"

"Хорошо", ответил Алексис. "Мне нужно чистить зубы"?

Кейт рассмеялась, когда Алексис соскочила и Кейт встала. "Почему бы нет, ты ведь не хочешь заработать зловонное дыхание. И потом, если ты съешь свои хлопья, то всегда можешь снова их почистить. Но я думаю, сегодня вечером я больше озабочена тем, чтобы накормить тебя и уложить спать ".

Алексис усмехнулась. "Ты удивительная."

"Я стараюсь. Теперь пойди умойся, и одень пижаму".

Алексис отдала честь и пошла в ванную более медленно, чем обычно. Кейт мгновение смотрела ей вслед, пока она не закрыла дверь. Боже, что она должна была сделать для этой маленькой девочки, чтобы исправить это безобразие. Она вздохнула и вышла из комнаты, спускаясь по лестнице, тихо шагая, стараясь проскользнуть на кухню, не привлекая к себе внимание.

Она поспешила на кухню, схватила миску и чашку и быстро наполнила ее водой, прежде чем найти хлопья с корицей и молоко. Ее надежды рухнули, когда дверь в кабинет распахнулась, и Мередит выбежала оттуда, ее каблуки громко стучали по полу. Она бросила злой взгляд на Кейт, схватила свою сумочку, а затем ушла, громко хлопнув дверью. Кейт оглянулась в сторону кабинета и увидела Рика, стоящего в дверях, его плечи тряслись от гнева и руки лежали по швам, сжатые в кулаки.

Она открыла рот, чтобы сказать, не совсем уверенная, что она собиралась сказать, но он резко повернулся и закрыл за собой дверь в кабинет, закрывая себя от нее. Она моргнула. Она понятия не имела, как обращаться с сердитым, изолированным Риком Каслом. Но это было не ее приоритетом, не так ли? Алексис была ее первой главной обязанностью сегодня вечером, и она нуждалась в пище. Кейт взяла миску и стакан и поднялась вверх по лестнице, она вошла в комнату Алексис, улыбаясь, увидев девочку, устроившуюся удобно на подушках, Гамильтон был сильно прижат к ее груди.

"Я принесла хлопья", объявила она, протягивая миску Алексис и ставя стакан на тумбочку.

"Спасибо," сказал Алексис с благодарностью, прежде чем она напал на хлопья, едя быстро и жадно.

"Не слишком быстро, или тебе станет нехорошо", упрекнула Кейт.

Алексис смущенно улыбнулась и замедлила темп, наблюдая, как Кейт садилась у ее ног. Кейт провела рукой по маленьким ножкам, поправила вокруг нее одеяло и затем села. Она не знала, что сказать, но Алексис, казалось, не нужно было больше слов, только еда. Кейт надеялась, Рик наберется мужества, и поднимется, чтобы увидеть своего ребенка.

Она чувствовала себя плохо оттого, что она плохо думала о нем, но Алексис был необходим ее отец, а он дуется внизу. А до этого, он и Мередит просто забыли забрать своего ребенка и рук водителя. Кейт негодовала и не была уверена в том, как относится к нему, особенно в свете всего, что они решили раньше, и не могла решить, должна ли она была думать об этом или нет. Но она была там, и это было частью проблемы, не так ли?

Решение Мередит взять Алексис в Париж удобно совпало с годовщиной встречи Кейт с Каслами. Это не было случайностью, это было заявление, жест власти. Но это пришло на счет Алексис, и из-за этого Кейт была абсолютно уверена, что она никогда не сможет простить другую женщину. Она никогда не сделает это для Алексис - использовать ее как оружие. Но здесь все они застряли в каком-то странном внутреннем бое, и в него была втянута это восхитительная, сладкая, блестящая девочка, в настоящее время прихлебывавшая молоко из своей миски, оставшееся от хлопьев.

"Закончила?" спросила Кейт.

Алексис кивнула и поставила миску на прикроватную тумбочку. Она сделала несколько глотков воды, а затем опустился на подушку. "Я сонная", прошептала она.

Кейт встала и подошла к изголовью кровати и опустилась на колени, выключив лампу. В комнате воцарился полумрак, освещенный светом мерцающих огней над кроватью. Кейт сгладила своей рукой одеяло и помогла Алексис получше расположиться на подушках. Она повернулась, услышав движение за ними, это был Рик, он стол в дверях, выглядя немного растрепанным.

"Эй, Тыковка," пробормотал он, подойдя и опустившись на колени рядом с Кейт. "У тебя был большой день".

"Мамочка сказала, что мы можем," немедленно сказала Алексис.

Кейт почувствовала, как Рик выпустил низкое дыхание рядом с ней, и она наблюдала, как он поднял руку, чтобы пробежать ей по стороне Алексис. "Ах, милая, я не в обиде на тебя. Я просто рад, что ты дома".

"Мне жаль, что я пропустила ужин," добавила она.

"Я уже сказал ей, что все хорошо и это, безусловно, не была ее вина," вставила Кейт.

Рик перенес свою другую руку и разместил ее на пояснице Кейт, он кивнул. "Кейт права, Алексис. Твоя мама забрала тебя, и это нормально. Во всем этом нет твоей вины, и мы не в обиде".

"Вы ругались", прокомментировала Алексис. "И ты зол на мамочку?"

Его рука на спине Кейт напряглась, и она перенесла свою на колено Рика в качестве поддержки. Он был в ярости на Мередит. "Я ... хотел бы, чтобы она меня спросила, милая. Но у нас все в порядке, у твоей мамы и меня"

"Хорошо," пробормотала Алексис. "Я засыпаю".

"Ну, тогда мы позволим тебе заснуть, принцесса," усмехнулся Рик. "И завтра суббота. Так что ты можешь хорошенько выспаться и поздно встать, хорошо?"

"Окей. Люблю вас, ребята."

"Мы тоже тебя любим", ответили они хором.

Алексис отключилась, и они сидели там, наблюдая за ней долгое время, прежде чем Рик вздохнул и встал, предлагая Кейт свои руки. Она взяла их, и он потянул ее для того, чтобы бесцеремонно заключить ее в объятия. Его руки были сильными на ее плечах и ее спине, и выдохнула ему в грудь, стоя в тусклом свете комнаты его дочери.

По какой-то причине он показал свое пренебрежение к Алексис, когда они приехали, он только что получил нокдаун, вернувшись из боя с его бывшей женой, и Кейт почувствовала, что его потряхивает напротив нее. "Ну же", прошептала она, отступая назад и взяв его за руку.

Она повела его из комнаты, мягко закрыв за собой дверь позади них. Она повела его вниз по лестнице и через гостиную в его кабинет. Закрыв двери, она повернулась к нему лицом и нашла его рухнувшим на один из стульев. Кейт медленно подошла и опустилась на колени так, чтобы она разместилась у него между ног, положив свои руки на его бедра, и подняла свой взгляд на него.

"Она стояла там," пробормотал он, указывая на дальний конец его стола. "Именно там, и говорила мне, что это небольшая проблема, забрать мою дочь через океан, пообедать - Алексис это понравилось. И она не видит ничего плохого в том, что не сказала мне, не предупредила меня, не сказала мне ни слова. "

Кейт просто кивнула и позволила ему продолжить. У нее было чем поделиться, но она понимала, что он должен первый выговориться.

"И я могу понять желание увидеть Алексис. Я могу. Я знаю, что это ее вина, что она больше ее не видит, но я не могу понять, почему, когда она здесь, она хочет провести как можно больше времени с ней. Она мать. Я не могу остановить ее делать это, и я не должен. Но Алексис ненавидит летать. Она ненавидит это больше всего на свете ". Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. "Она испугалась?"

Кейт кивнула. "Мередит сказала, что они не успели вернуться и взять ее вещи, так что у нее не было ее черепахи, и ей не чем было заняться."

"Поэтому тебе тоже нужно было поговорить с ней", он вздохнул, глядя на нее с болью от информации, которую она ему сообщила. "Я сорвался, кричал на нее, и мы оставили Алексис с тобой, и поэтому ты должна поговорить с ней, и я должен был. И ты, вероятно, осуждаешь меня за это, я надеюсь на это." Ну, по крайней мере, ей больше не нужно было поднимать эту тему разговора. "И я сказал это! Я сказал это Мередит, и она просто ... Боже".

Он опустил одну из рук, которой он сжимал спинку стула, чтобы пробежать ею по ее волосам. "Ты удивительная. Удивительная, Кейт. Спасибо за заботу о моем ребенке, за то, что накормила ее, и ... была для нее лучшим родителем сегодня вечером, чем я."

Кейт улыбнулась и положила свою голову на его руку. Узел в ее груди, который образовался, когда она начала сомневаться в его действиях, уменьшился, когда тепло от его комплимента разлилось по ее телу. "Я не знаю, заслуживает ли это такой похвалы, Рик, но я была рада помочь".

"Я просто ... ты не ее мама", сказал он тихо. Это ужалило ее, как ни странно, и она моргнула в замешательстве. Она не могла быть так глубоко привязана, могла ли она? Могла ли она задуматься об этой роли в жизни Алексис? "Ты не ее мама, но ты здесь с ней, и ты заботишься о ней, и твоя первая мысль была об Алексис, а не о том, что Мередит делает в Париже. И ей хватило наглости сказать, что ты с Алексис, так что нам не стоит беспокоиться. "

Это замечание укололо еще больнее, заменив предыдущей укол полным недоверием. "Подожди, женщина, которая, скорее пересечет реку Стикс, чем даст мне провести время с Алексис, сказала посреди вашей ссоры, что все хорошо, потому что я забочусь о ней?"

Рик громко рассмеялся. "Это дело власти, Кейт".

Она просто смотрела на него. "Я не понимаю".

"Если ты станешь "заботиться" об Алексис, и будешь честно играть, то Мередит может напасть и стать любимицей, быть в центре внимания, быть звездой, как ей всегда нравилось. Это все, что она хочет. День ото дня. Она может наплевать на занятия Алексис, или на ее страхи, или краткосрочные цели. Пока она все еще замечательная, и красивая, и веселая, Мередит будет счастлива ".

"Таким образом, напугав свою дочь, притащив ее на обед с коллегой по другую сторону Атлантики, и заснув на обратном перелете, оставив Алексис одну иметь дело с турбулентностью, это способ Мередит быть "любимицей" ? " спросила Кейт, по-настоящему находясь в ужасном потрясение.

Глаза Рика расширились, и она с опозданием поняла, что она только что выпалила убийственные факты, которых он еще не слышал. "Она заснула? С Алексис? Вы должны бодрствовать! Боже, она в порядке? Была ли она в порядке?" он был сейчас в панике, и Кейт почувствовала, что ее сердце сжалось от его беспокойства.

"Она в порядке, Рик. Не беспокойся. Ну же." Она погладила его по ноге и поцеловала его руку, лежащую на ее щеке. "Она в порядке. Нет невосполнимого урона".

Он встретился с ее взглядом, его глаза были наполнены болью и другими сильными эмоциями, она поднялась с колен и в порыве прильнула к нему, обернула свои руки вокруг него. Он прижал ее к себе и выдохнул напротив ее уха.

Он повернул голову и оставил поцелуй на ее шее. "Я не хотел взваливать все это не тебя, особенно сегодня ночью", сказал он ей.

Кейт мягко покачала головой. Она была шокирована и немного расстроена тем, что у него не хватило предусмотрительности сначала поговорить с Алексис, но она сказала да, и это значило стать с ним командой. Она давно подписалась на все, чтобы стать частью этой семьи - истинной, настоящей и заслуженной частью этой семьи. И сегодня ей пришлось сделать шаг на встречу. "Если мы это сделаем, мы будем на равных?" спросила она.

"Конечно," пришел его быстрый ответ.

"Но иногда я могу помочь тебе в этом. Иногда я вразумлю тебя, и наоборот. А иногда я могу помочь уложить ребенка спать, когда ее сумасшедшая мать привезет ее домой с обеда в Париже. Бывает."

Он выпустил сотрясающий смех и пробежал своими руками вверх и вниз по ее спине. "Я так сильно люблю тебя", прошептал он. "Так сильно. И нам так повезло, что ты у нас есть".

"Я хотела бы сделать что-нибудь для этой девочки, Ричард", ответила она. "И я люблю вас обоих так сильно, что это пугает меня."

"Но ты здесь", пробормотал он.

"Я здесь", согласилась она, прижимая к его затылку своей рукой. "И это значит намного больше, чем Мередит, желающая устранить меня."

Рик прижал ее еще ближе и она почувствовала, как его пальцы зарылись в ее поясницу. "Я сказал тебе однажды, что, получив тебя, я больше никогда не отпущу тебя из своей жизни. Мы держим тебя, и мы не отпустим тебя".


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20

"Эй, Беккет. Сожалею об этом парне писателе", сказала Капровски, когда Кейт вернулась к своему столу.

"Извини?" запутавшись, ответила Кейт.

"То есть ты хочешь сказать, что еще не видела ... ох, гм, не бери в голову", она обернулась и снова села, но Кейт уже была заинтригована.

"Видела что, Капровски?" Эспозито наблюдал за ними, выглядя противоречиво. Когда Капровски не ответила, повернув свою курчавую голову в противоположное направление, Кейт повернулась к нему. "О чем она говорила?"

"У тебя на столе есть Леджер?" медленно спросил Эспозито.

"Да?"

"Шестая страница", сказал он ей. "Но на самом деле, я думаю, все делают слишком большую проблему из этого ... Касл хороший парень. Я уверен, что это ничего не значит".

Кейт уставилась на него, а затем нашла газету. Если Эспозито вел себя так, во чтобы Рик не втянул себя, это не было хорошим знаком. Она пролистала газету и нашла раздел «Общество». И там были они. Рик и Джина, посетившие большой благотворительный вечер в воскресенье, и видимо они придержали эту новость, чтобы запустить ее в прессу утром во вторник. Ричард Касл и публицист Джина Коуэлл делят не только рукописи? Она фыркнула. Какой ужасный и безвкусный заголовок. Но потом она посмотрела на фото.

Джина приподнялась на цыпочках, и что-то шептала на ухо Рику, и он улыбался, когда они кружились по большому банкетному залу. Она выглядела ослепительно в своем голубом бальном платье и Рик выглядел фантастически в своем смокинге, впрочем как всегда. Они были милой парой. Так что это вполне объясняло заголовок. Это было справедливо, хотя и не было правдой, это было всего лишь их прикрытием. Кейт смотрела на это объективно, а затем опустила газету. Она не ревновала, и не была расстроена, это было совершенно незрелым с ее стороны. По крайней мере, она пыталась.

"Гм, могу ли я ... я могу поиграть с ним в Хало в пятницу вечером, или я должен ударить по его красивому мальчишескому лицу?" тихо спросил Эспозито.

Кейт встретилась с его глазами и не смогла остановиться маленькой улыбки, которая появилась на ее лице. Это стоило того. Они вместе были недавно в несколько перестрелках, и было трудно находится под огнем и не начать испытывать привязанность к человеку, прячущемуся за упаковочными ящиками вместе с тобой. И еще было приятно знать, что она доверяла Рику, когда дело дошло до верности.

Но она не могла признать это. Это значило, что она переступила некоторые границы, и ей нравилась их сформировавшаяся непосредственная дружба. Так что она отодвинула газету и повернулась к своему компьютеру.

"Напомни Каслу, что если вы, ребята, съедите все чипсы, то ему придется закупить больше к понедельнику, так как на следующей неделе будет ночь тако (прим. - мексиканская закуска)."

Эспозито усмехнулся и повернулся к своему столу, и они спокойно работали в течение нескольких минут. Это был вторник, и они оба работали с раннего утра, так что они смогли бы освободить для себя утро среды. Кейт хотела получить возможность хорошенько выспаться завтра, потому что она останется сегодня вечером с Алексис, после того как они пройдутся по магазинам, потому что Рик опять должен посетить мероприятие, приуроченное к празднику. А Эспозито было нужно навестить родственников на Лонг-Айленде, его бабушку, если Кейт правильно помнила.

"И скажите своей бабушке, что я передавала ей привет", добавила она несколько минут спустя.

"Будет сделано", ответил он.

"Беккет", Кейт подняла голову и обнаружила Трейкерс, одну из старших Детективов, стоящую у ее стола. "Мне жаль по поводу твоего парня", тихо сказала она, ее рыжая голова была низко наклонена, чтобы другие люди не могли услышать.

Кейт моргнула. "Ой, ну, спасибо? Это не совсем то, как оно выглядит", пробубнила она. "Но, спасибо."

Трейкерс ушла и Кейт обернулась, чтобы встреться с Эспозито взглядом. "Это место ужасно," пробормотала она.

"Все утрясется".

Кейт на это надеялась. Это начинало тревожить ее. И она достаточно имела проблем с контролированием своих растущих неприязненных чувств к Джине, которой нужно было так часто захватывать Рика в свои руки. Не то чтобы это имело значение, на самом деле, они же на самом деле с ней были просто друзьями. Но она и Рик тоже были просто друзьями некоторое время ... Нет. Она не собиралась позволить панике добраться до нее.

Она взглянула на часы и вздохнула. У нее до сих пор оставалось два часа на бумажную работу. И когда она оглянулась, она нашла, что более половины участка оглядываются на нее. Ей нужно было ударить Рика по руке, когда он обнял ее, когда они уходили из участка на прошлой неделе. Если бы он этого не сделал, может быть теперь весь 12-й участок не думал бы, что он обманывает ее. Но он не обманывал ее, и она знала, и таким образом ей просто было необходимо на чем-нибудь сфокусироваться.

После часа кропотливой работы, она встала и направилась к комнате отдыха, в отчаянном поиске кофеина. Она вошла и налила себе чашку кофе, признанным всеми наиужаснейшим, и прислонилась к столешнице, когда вошли Велескес и Пелоси.

"И он практически прижимал ее к себе. Если бы я была на месте Беккет, я бы порвала с ним. Кому нужна такая игра ... эй, Беккет," буркнул Веласкес, останавливаясь и врезавшись на Пелоси. "Наслаждаешься кофе?"

Кейт просто кивнула. Она была на несколько лет моложе, чем Веласкес, но это не останавливало женщину от ее излишней опеки. Она выглядела абсолютно ужасно. Хорошо. Она должна была быть. "Хорошо проходит день?" спросила Кейт.

"Да, да. А у тебя?"

Кейт качнула своей головой. "Работаю половину своего выходного дня, чтобы освободить для себя часть завтрашнего дня. Оформление документов, ну ты знаешь?"

"Не весело", кивнула Пелоси. "Ты в порядке, я имею ввиду другую причину?"

Веласкес пихнула ее локтем и Кейт закатила глаза. "Я в порядке".

Они изучала ее мгновение и затем Веласкес сделала шаг ближе к ней. "Потому что, ты знаешь, Беккет. Ты молода, и мужчины, они ... их пруд пруди, ты же понимаешь?"

О, Боже. Ее тон становился похож на тон "старшей сестры". Это было неудобно, для них обоих. Пожалуйста, остановись. Просто остановить. "Спасибо", сказала она с ложной улыбкой. "Но на самом деле, я в порядке. И я должна вернуться. ... хорошего вам дня".

Она сбежала, огибая Пелоси и ныряя в дверной проем, прочь из комнаты. Она поймал на себе более благосклонные взгляды, когда она вернулась к своему столу и села, начиная закипать. Какого черта?. Она упорно трудились, чтобы стать тем, кем она была сейчас. Она была не маленькая девочкой, которой впервые разбили сердце. И, господи, она никогда не позволила бы кому-нибудь разбить свое сердце! Газеты ничего не знали. Рик принадлежал ей. Джина ничего не значила.

Мысли закрутились, когда она попыталась взяться за бумажную работу, все более и более разочаровываясь, когда ее собственная неуверенность овладела ей после статьи и ряда сплетен. Рик не собирался оставить ее, променяв на Джину. Он не стал бы. И он был с ней только из-за рекламы. И он делал это, потому что она, Кейт, не была готова, чтобы ее имя появилось во всех таблоидах. Они даже не получил шанса, чтобы сходить на их первое свидание.

Зазвонил телефон, и она схватила его, в результате чего, приложив телефон к уху и буркнула в динамик "Беккет", гораздо более резко и раздражено, чем тот, кто был на той стороне линии, заслуживал.

"Привет, Кейт," медленно ответил Рик. "Все в порядке?"

"Нет", ответила она. "Я имею в виду ... да, все в порядке. В чем дело?"

"Гм ... Я как раз хотел убедиться, что ты по-прежнему планируешь пойти по магазинам с Алексис после школы? А ты уверена, что сможешь остаться с ней сегодня вечером?"

"Планы не изменились", ответила она. Нет, она не могла быть такой мелочной? Рик не сделал ничего.

"Великолепно", она могла точно сказать, что он улыбался. "Эй, я могу получить от тебя женскую оценку?"

"Потому что я, вероятно, дала бы тебе лягушачью оценку, если бы ты меня не спросил?"

Он засмеялся, и она не могла сдержать легкой улыбки, которая появилась на ее лице от этого звука. Может быть, он смог бы вытащить ее из омута сплетен, в который она погрузилась. "Какую рубашку я должен одеть сегодня вечером?"

Кейт моргнула. Он действительно хотел от нее женской оценки ". "Серьезно?"

"Серьезно," ответил он. "Потому что Джина оденет золотого цвета платье или что-то подобное, и я бы не хотел сильно контрастировать с ней, но мне нужен еще галстук, и я тут.. хмм, совсем запутался."

"Что, Ричард Касл не может одеться на свидание без посторонней помощи?" Очевидно, он не смог ее окончательно отрезвить от сплетен.

"Я могу ...", пробормотал он в ответ. Вот черт. "Все в порядке, Кейт?"

"Все хорошо", отрезала она. Черт возьми. Нет, это определенно не так должно было сработать. "У нее золото платье? Синий сочетается с золотом. Ты не можешь просто одеть смокинг?"

"Это не настолько формально", вздохнул он. "И Пола хочет от нас многого. Я предполагаю, что ты уже видела сегодняшнюю статью? Пола в восторге."

"Да, я видел ее. Я слышала об этом. Вы двое отличная пара", ответила она, когда заполняла строку в файле, нажимая ручкой на бумагу с большей силой, чем было нужно.

"Мы ... не пара. Кейт, ты уверена, что ты в порядке? Ты говоришь рассержено".

"Вовсе нет", ответила она. Но так оно и было. Она была неоправданно рассержена на него по этому поводу. Потому что Рик был ее, и она чувствовала себя собственником. И ее не устраивало то, что это настолько ее волновало, или то, как ей хотелось наброситься на людей, которые приносили ей свои соболезнования по этому поводу. Потому что она, Кэтрин Беккет, была намного выше этого. И это была его вина. Она была не совсем уверена, как, и где-то глубоко в сознании она знала, что это необоснованно, но это имело место быть.

"Хорошо. Я могу тебя отпустить, если ты занята."

"Все прекрасно. Одень синюю рубашку и повяжи французским винтом свой галстук. Это сделает тебя немного бесшабашным, и это смогло бы помочь твоему имиджу".

"Да ... да наверно. Кейт, я что-то сделал? У тебя такой тон, и я действительно не могу понять, почему."

"Ты ничего не сделал", ответила она. Другая ее часть была переполнена раздражающим уколом ревности, который, казалось, заставлял ее открыть рот и сорваться ее словам без ее разрешения. "Удачи на твоем свидании. Я уверена, что Джина будет думать, что ты смотришься сказочно".

"Эй. Джина ничего не сделала для этого".

"Я не говорила, что она что-то сделала. Я уверена, что она замечательная. Блондинка, ухоженная и великолепная," ответила Кейт. Серьезно. Прекрати говорить.

"Серьезно? Ты хочешь пойти по этому пути?" теперь он звучал излишне раздраженно и Кейт была готова стукнуть себя, если бы она могла просто сделать шаг назад и посмотреть на эту ситуацию более объективно. Но, как обычно, слово не воробей – вылетит, не поймаешь.

"По какому пути, Рик? Ты тот, кто собирается на вечеринку. Убедитесь, что вы, ребята, более близко стоите, когда так улыбаетесь, хорошо? Это будет просто здорово для рекламы".

"Эй. Я собираюсь пойти с ней, потому что я должен, а не потому что я хочу. И ты знаешь, что я предпочел бы пойти на ужин с тобой и смотреть фильм дома. Но вместо этого я должен сделать это. "

"Малая жертва. Передавай привет мэру, ладно?" Нет! Нет, это было глупо. Черт.

"Очень зрело", ответил он. "Как бы ты хотела, чтобы я передал его? И от кого собственно? От моей девушки, которая предпочитает обманывать себя, изучая статьи, вместо того, чтобы выходить на публику со мной, пожалуй, это будет лучше всего. Кстати, вы не знакомы с моей подругой Джиной? Разве она не выглядит прекрасно?"

Головы были повернуты в направление Кейт и она начала осознавать, что она была по-прежнему посередине участка. Она быстро встала и убежала в женскую уборную, продолжая кипеть. "Я не единственная, кто согласился, чтобы держать нас подальше от прессы," прошипела она, когда она хлопнула дверью в ванную комнату и встав у окна "Ты сказал, что ты не готов снова смотреть объявления о предстоящей свадьбе, мелькающие вокруг тебя в ближайшее время."

"А ты практически потеряла сознание лишь при одной мысли об этом," начал он вести ответный огонь. "Не надо все сваливать на меня, Кейт. Я не хочу проводить свой вечер с Джиной".

"Потому что проводить время с великолепной блондинкой слишком утомительно для тебя!" воскликнула она. "Обнимать ее, танцевать с ней и шептать ей на ухо, я уверена, такая тяжелая работа." Жалкая, ревнивая, иррациональная и мстительная - боже, она просто сорвала куш сегодня.

"Ты сказала мне, что ты в порядке с этим", прорычал он. "А теперь ты обращаешься со мной как с преступником?"

"Я не отношусь к тебе как к преступнику!"

"Тогда что это? Какого черта ты тогда так рассержена. Я не сделал ничего, кроме удовлетворения твоей потребности сохранить твою частную жизнь в тайне".

"Чтобы это понять, нужны настолько сложные вещи? Боже, как раз сегодня я утопала в жалости своих коллег, потому что ты обнял меня на прошлой неделе, а теперь ты трешься носами с Джиной в газетах," разглагольствовала она . Ей определенно было необходимо остановится, но он продолжал бороться с ней в ответ, и она не могла сосредоточится на том, что он был прав.

"Я был под впечатлением, что ты была выше и сильнее, чем то, как люди думают о тебе."

Ничего себе. "Ничего себе," пробормотала она, ссора наконец отрезвила ее. Когда один из них был ужален настолько сильно.

Она могла слышать, как он тяжело дышит на другом конце. Это был выходной день для них обоих. "Я думаю, мы должны ссориться лицом к лицу", сказал он после минутного молчания.

Она была не уверена на самом деле, что возможность видеть его сделала бы это лучше или хуже. "Может быть", ответила она. Но они не будут иметь этот аргумент, несмотря на это, что она позволила себе взорваться. "Рик, я ..."

Он вздохнул, и она могла себе представить его прижавшимся лбом к окну, как она сейчас, потирая рукой свое лицу. "Я должен идти. У меня встреча, а затем я должен вернуться, чтобы подготовиться. Давай пока оставим это".

"Серьезно, я ..."

"Позже, Кейт," сказал он тихо. "Может быть, я увижу тебя, прежде чем уйти, может и нет."

"Хорошо". Она позволила голове отстраниться от матового стекла. Ей требовалась больше времени. Им обоим.

"Ты все еще собираешься забрать Алексис?"

"Конечно", незамедлительно ответила Кейт. "Будучи или не будучи такой сукой, я всегда буду рядом с ней, и милой с ней."

Она слышала, как он спокойно рассмеялся. "Это не те слова, которое я бы использовал, но на самом деле, я должен идти."

"Я увижу тебя позднее сегодня вечером, тогда"? спросила она с сомнением. Дерьмо. Как она должна компенсировать это?

"Да. Я увижу тебя сегодня вечером."

Она, по крайней мере, хотела попытаться объясниться. Ей не нравилась идея просто позволить этому забыться. "Рик. Это действительно не было о ..."

"Кейт", он прервал ее, его голос был твердым и мягким одновременно. "Я понял. Но я должен идти. Можем ли мы поговорить об этом чуть позже?"

Она задержала дыхание. "Да, хорошо", сказала она тихо. "Хорошей тебе встречи".

"Спасибо. Веселого вам шопинга, без меня." По крайней мере, он не собирался убежать в горы, если она правильно распознала ноты в его голосе.

"Мы делаем покупки для тебя, так что это было бы неправильно, если бы ты был с нами".

"Верно, верно. Хорошо. Я на самом деле уже ухожу. До встречи сегодня вечером."

"Увидимся сегодня вечером."

Он нажал отбой и Кейт позволила своей руке упасть, глядя на грязные стены ванной комнаты. Что это было? Что, черт возьми, случилось? С ней все было в порядке сегодня. Она была в порядке, когда увидела сегодня статью. Но потом она взорвалась и выплеснула все это на него, и он отбивался. И дело было не только в этом, она всегда становилась вспыльчивой на праздники, а ее отец становился наоборот тише, и у нее были ночные кошмары. Ничего подобного, однако, не позволяло ей себя так вести.

Она вздохнула и взяла себя в руки. У нее были документы, которые нужно было закончить, а затем она должна была пойти и забрать Алексис, чтобы они могли найти подарок для Рика. И она должна была выяснить, как извиниться перед ним. Сказать правду, принести искренние извинения, объясниться и обсудить то, как избежать "Синдрома Внезапной Ревности", вероятно этого будет вполне достаточно. Но это не казалось достаточным, тем более, что они оба были в состоянии стресса. Рику необходимо было сделать несколько заключительных правок к его рукописи, но он был завален публичными встречами и его семья, и она ... было достаточно проблем, чтобы им потребовался экскаватор, чтобы все это разгрести.

Кейт провела следующие тридцать минут, заполняя файлы, нарушающие покой ее мыслей для решения своих проблем, и выбора подходящего жеста извинения. Но часы встряхнули ее, и прежде чем она была действительно в состоянии, она была уже на пути к частной школе Алексис, чтобы забрать ее. Она взяла такси, но знала, что частный автомобиль будет ждать их там, чтобы встретить их по просьбе Рика. Когда она вышла из машины и расплатилась, она встала на тротуаре перед зданием, ожидая с кучей других родителей, все натягивали шарфы на свои лица или поправляли куртки, укрываясь от холода.

Дети начали выходить из большого каменного здания, спускаясь по лестнице, скользящей вниз по перилам - к большому огорчению своих родителей. Все они носили зеленую клетчатую форму, но некоторые были более аккуратными, чем другие, и Кейт, пользуясь случаем, попыталась соотнести детей и их родителей. Более раздражительные дети обычно подбегали к няням, или к более небрежно одетым родителям, в то время как "правильный" дети медленно подходили к ограждению, очевидно, богатым и чопорным родителям или строгим няням.

Алексис выбежала из здания и Кейт улыбнулась, заметив ее, ее огненно-рыжие волосы легко были различимы среди блондинов и брюнетов. Она огляделась вокруг и затем ее лицо расплылось в широкой улыбке, когда она нашла Кейт в толпе. Она помчалась по лестнице и врезалась в нее, заключая ее в крепкие объятья.

"Привет!" Она поздоровалась, наклоняя свою голову назад, чтобы посмотреть на нее.

"Привет, Лекс", рассмеялась Кейт, еще раз сжав ее прежде чем отстраниться, чтобы хорошенько ее рассмотреть. "Ты в порядке с тем, что пойдешь по магазинам в школьной форме?"

"Она удобная," ответила Алексис, покачивая бедрами так, чтобы юбка ожила. Она была очень милой и Кейт поймала взгляды одиноко стоящих рядом других родителей, наблюдающих за ними, в том числе привлекательного мужчины рядом с ней.

"Вы няня Алексис"? спросил он, протягивая руку, когда он встретился взглядом с Кейт, улыбнувшись тысяча ваттной улыбкой, которую могли видеть все. "Я Крис Хэнсон, отец Адрианы".

"Я Кейт," Кейт ответила, пожимая ему руку. "И нет, я не ее няня".

Его выражение лица немного изменилось, но он выглядел заинтересованным. "Я не знал, что Ричард с кем-то встречается. На самом деле, нет, не он ли в газетах с Джиной Коуэлл?"

"Они не встречаются", хихикнула Алексис. "Они просто друзья".

"А как ты, Алексис?" спросил ее Крис.

"Я хорошо. Это Кейт, я рассказывала о ней на прошлой неделе", пояснила она. И она опять вернулась к "Это та самая Кейт". Замечательно.

"О," его глаза расширились от ее последнего признания. "Лучший друг Ричарда, если я прав." Что именно рассказывала Алексис людям о ней? Видимо это не было тем, что Кейт была девушкой Рика, хотя она получила на это разрешение.

"Верно", сказала с улыбкой Кейт. И его девушка. Но она не могла просто решить предать гласности это сейчас, тем более не после ее ссоры с Риком, с которой прошел только час. Пола убьет их обоих в любом случае.

"Алексис очень высоко о вас отзывается", продолжил он. Но Кейт была на самом деле не заинтересована в этом разговоре, и она могла увидеть дальнейший поворот событий.

"Ну, я тоже очень высоко о ней отзываюсь," ответила она, прижав к себе Алексис.

"Эрни здесь!" вставила Алексис. "До свидания, мистер Хэнсон".

"Приятно было познакомиться", добавила Кейт, позволяя Алексис тащить себя прочь от нового знакомого. Всех ли родителей-одиночек была так легко заинтересовать? Она определенно не выглядела фантастически сегодня. Она была в джинсах и фиолетовой водолазке под пальто в горошек. Она определенно не была одета так, чтобы произвести фурор.

Эрни ждал их почти через пол квартала, стоя рядом с автомобилем и Алексис потянула ее внутрь, улыбаясь ему.

"Приятно видеть вас снова, мисс Беккет".

"Мне тоже, Эрни. Спасибо, что взялся нас возить сегодня."

"С удовольствием", ответил он, когда он закрыл дверь и обошел вокруг, чтобы сесть на водительское место. "Куда?" спросил он, когда они тронулись

" Д&Р (прим. - торговый центр) на Херальд Сквер, пожалуйста," ответила Кейт.

"Покупки для мистера Касла?"

"Ты знаешь это," ответила Алексис. "Ты думаешь, ему понравится?" спросила она, обращаясь к Кейт, прикусив свою нижнюю губу зубами. О, черт, она научила ее этому, ведь правда же?

"Алексис, твой папа будет в абсолютном восторге. Ведь ты же знаешь, что он больше всего на свете хотел получить лазер-тег (прим. - кто смотрел первые сезоны Касла, вспомнит его, играющего с Алексис в бронежилете со светодиодами и лазерной пушкой) в свою коллекцию?"

"Наверное," она хихикала. "Ты так думаешь?"

Ричард Касл, ползающий по квартире, пытаясь выстрелить в Алексис, нося на себе механизм, который светился и издавал звуки, когда в него попадали, как из какого-то фантастического фильма? О, Кейт знала, что он будет очень рад. И он будет очень рад даже больше, лишь потому, что они купили его вместе. Это не ускользнуло от Кейт, что каждый раз, когда она и Алексис что-либо делали вместе от выпечки печенья до подшучивания над ним, Рик был рад этому. По крайней мере, она знала, как быть хорошим псевдо-родителем, даже если в данный момент она была довольно неудачной девушкой.

"Я знаю это," ответила она.

Алексис улыбнулась. "Я рада, что Эрни приехал и забрал нас. Мистер Хэнсон пытался пригласить тебя на свидание."

Кейт закашлялся. О, что за проницательные и удивительные вещи иногда срывались из уст Алексис Касл "Ты думаешь?"

"Точно так же женщины ведут себя рядом с папочкой, когда ты не с ним. И он всегда говорит, не сейчас, и они выглядят так же, как мистер Хэнсон выглядел, когда мы ушли прочь."

Она пожелала, чтобы Рик мог слышать это. Это было и трагически, и истерически смешно одновременно, когда она думала об этом, вроде как проводя параллель между их жизнями, не так ли? "Ну, тогда я рада, что Эрни появился в этот момент", ответила Кейт.

"Ты не можешь встречаться с мистером Хэнсоном," продолжила Алексис. "Потому что ты девушка папы."

Кейт кивнула и Алексис просияла, прижавшись к ней и просидев так до конца поездки, просто вместе смотря в окно.

_"Ты нервничаешь," заметил Рик, когда Кейт порхала вокруг него на кухне, пытаясь внести последние штрихи на индейке и начинке, все это время она молча резала салат, не пытаясь объяснить свое бесконтрольное поведение._

_"Заткнись", ответила она, поправляя фартук, который она приподняла и использовала в качестве прихватки, когда проверяла птицу , которой было необходимо еще три минуты или около того._

_"Почему ты нервничаешь? Твой папа был здесь раньше"._

_Она повернулась к нему лицом. "Ты не немножко нервничаешь, верно?" Казалось несправедливым, что она была одинока в этом. Он не волновался по поводу объяснения этого своей матери, или о ее мнении по этому поводу... придавая всему этому огромное значение. "Заткнись", сказала она, когда он попытался открыть рот и снова что-то сказать._

_Он улыбнулся и шагнул к ней сзади, когда она повернулась и приступила к измельчению перца для салата. "Все будет в порядке", пробормотал он, обернув своими руками ее талию и прижав себя вплотную к ее спине. "Твой папа будет рад, а мама будет самодовольна, и все будут счастливы этому."_

_Кейт откинулась и облокотилась на него, когда он наклонился и поцеловал ее в шею, жест любви, который никогда не мог сдержать ее улыбки. "А Алексис?"_

_"Будет обрадована. Ты хочешь ей сказать об этом пока они не пришли?"_

_Кейт кивнула. Они решили раскрыться сегодня, так как вся семья будет вместе, и им еще не удалось сказать о них Алексис, еще и потому, что Кейт работала десять предыдущих вечеров, и они оба были заняты во время причудливых выходных и в начале недели._

_"Лекс"? позвал Рик, не утруждая себя отодвинутся от нее._

_Алексис поскакала вниз по лестнице и Кейт опустила нож. Алексис будет счастлива. И если им повезет, она не будет задавать слишком много вопросов. Но шансы были, что она станет. Рик обещал ответить на большинство из них, но Кейт все еще немного нервничала о сообщении маленькой девочке, которая заполнила столько места в ее сердце._

_"В чем дело?" спросила она, когда Кейт повернулась и подошла к ней, Рик вцепился в ее спину, не желая выпускать ее из своих рук, потянул ее на себя. "Папочка", захихикала Алексис ._

_"Что? Кейт красотка!" он ответил, улыбаясь через ее плечо._

_"А твой отец глупый", Кейт добавила. "Но нам на самом деле есть, что сказать тебе."_

_"Хорошо," она улыбнулась, поднимаясь на один из стульев так, что Кейт и Рик не пришлось проделывать их "коллективный" путь в гостиную._

_"Ты так и останешься привязанным ко мне как коала?" спросила Кейт, поворачивая голову, чтобы взглянуть на него сбоку._

_"Мне удобно", ответил он, мягко зарывшись своим подбородком в ее плечо._

_Кейт просто покачала головой и снова повернулась к Алексис, которая улыбалась, глядя на них. "Что?" спросила она, чувствуя себя немного застенчиво, что само по себе было смешно. Алексис было восемь лет. Здесь не было ничего, что могло бы напугать ее._

_"Вы, ребята, такие милые," с легкостью ответила Алексис. "Что ты хочешь мне сказать?"_

_"Ну, сладкая", начал Рик, когда Кейт сжала его руки. "Кейт и я ... встречаемся сейчас"._

_Алексис смотрел на них, казалось не впечатленная его заявлением. "И?" спросила она._

_Кейт моргнула и Рик засмеялся. "Что ты имеешь в виду под и?" воскликнула Кейт._

_"Это не большое дело, верно?" просияла Алексис. "Вы целуетесь и обнимаетесь сейчас. И вы будете целоваться и обниматься завтра. Значит ли это ... как мне тебя называть?" спросила Алексис, наконец, выглядя немного запутавшись. Это заставило Кейт почувствовать себя лучше зная, что они, по крайней мере, увидели новые эмоции у маленькой девочки._

_"Она моя девушка," ответил Рик. "Но ты можешь продолжать звать ее Кейт."_

_"Мне нравится!" хихикнула Алексис. "Но я могу говорить другим людям, что ты девушка папочки? Разве он не встречается с Джиной в газетах, даже если у него есть ты?"_

_"Ты рассказал ей о Джине?" спросила Кейт, глядя на Рика через свое плечо._

_"Она читает все", запротестовал он. "И ... я думаю, ты можешь сказать, что Кейт моя девушка, если тебя спросят, милая"._

_Алексис кивнула. "Хорошо. Могу ли я закончить домашнее задание, потому что я не хочу доделывать его перед сном?"_

_"Конечно", ответила Кейт, совершенно ошеломленная._

_Алексис проскакала вокруг стойки и обняла их обоих за талии, поднимая голову вверх, чтобы посмотреть на Кейт. "Я рада, что вы встречаетесь официально", сказала она ей. "Я люблю тебя."_

_"Я тоже тебя люблю, манчкин", улыбнулась Кейт, положив руку на ее затылок. "Теперь иди делать уроки"._

_"Да, мэм!" засмеялась она, а потом повернулся и выбежала из комнаты._

_Они стояли, глядя ей вслед. "Моя дочь только что восприняла, что мы встречаемся как что мелочное и незначительное, не так ли?" тихо спросил Рик._

_"Да", ответила Кейт. "Знает ли она на самом деле, что значит встречаться?"_

_"Я думаю, Алексис не думает, что мы действительно встречаемся, Кейт," усмехнулся Рик. "И для нее действительно нет никакой разницы. И она пока не получила мачеху и брак, ведь мы пока не планировали."_

_Кейт закашлялась. "Верно. Верно. Хороший план". Боже. Они оба собираются убить ее._

_Печь пропищала и Рик неохотно отказался от ее талии, продолжил нарезку овощей, в то время как Кейт достала индейку из духовки и поставила ее на плиту вместе с начинкой. Они с легкостью двигались вокруг друг друга, беря тарелки и стаканы, перемещая посуду к обеденному столу, когда дверь открылась, и Марта и Джим вошли, послышались приветствия._

_Рик и Кейт поприветствовали их в ответ, и они услышали как Алексис шумно спускалась вниз по лестнице, чтобы поприветствовать ее бабушку и дедушку, новый титул, который не переставал удивлять Джима. Они втроем прошли и сели, пока Кейт наливала всем виноградный сок, и Рик начал резать индейку, сделав паузу, чтобы вытащить стул Кейт для нее._

_"Мы все еще во временах рыцарства? Привет, Марта. Привет, папа."_

_"Да. Привет, мама. Привет, Джим," ответил Рик. "С Днем Благодарения"._

_"И вас тоже", ответил Джим, а Марта подняла бокал. "Это выглядит удивительно. Вы оба готовили?"_

_Они кивнули, когда все начали передавать тарелки, погружая на тарелки огромные куски индейки жареной с чесноком, домашний клюквенный соус, начинку и картофельное пюре, Рик и Кейт провели большую часть утра и дня, трудившись над этим. Это было весело, и странно приятно, приготовить столько яств на праздничный ужин. И перерывы для поцелуев на протяжении всего процесса готовки, некоторые из них были целомудренные, а другие, напротив, совершенно неприличным, были замечательны. Пока, даже если они фактически еще не начали встречаться, и, по крайней мере, не будут всю следующую неделю, встречаться с Ричардом Каслом было абсолютно фантастически, даже если Алексис была права, и в этом на самом деле не было ни какой разницы._

_Рик сел. "С Днем Благодарения вас всех", провозгласил он, поднимая свой бокал._

_"С Днем Благодарения", ответили хором они, чокаясь. И тогда какое-то время они спокойно сидели, довольно кушая и переговариваясь, чтобы похвалить пищу._

_"Это удивительно, вы двое," объявила Марта, когда она потянулась за второй порцией начинки. "Ричард, ты в дальнейшем не должен готовить праздничный ужин без этой женщины."_

_"Кэйти, я не могу вспомнить последний раз, когда ты так готовила", добавил Джим._

_"Я не готовила со времен мамы", ответила тихо Кейт. "Но это было весело". Рука Рика нашла ее руку на столе, и он переплел свои пальцы с ее, нежно их сдавливая, когда Кейт наблюдала как ее отец сглотнул. Но его лицо по-прежнему было цветущим, и он все еще выглядел здоровым. И он не пил с июля._

_"Тогда я искренне одобряю мандат Марты", сказал он через минуту, улыбаясь Алексис и ослабляя тупую боль в груди Кейт. "Вы просто должны продолжать встречать праздники с нами."_

_"Это здорово", ответила Алексис. "Потому что я думаю, Кейт собирается быть здесь в течение длительного времени"._

_"Да, я не планирую отпускать ее," вставил Рик. "Особенно сейчас, когда я знаю, насколько хорошо она готовит."_

_Кейт повернулась и прищурилась, глядя на него. "Меня держат здесь за мои кулинарные способности?"_

_"Я удивлена, что вы признаете то, что так долго скрывали," сказала Марта, взглянув на Джима. "Я под впечатлением, вы же были просто друзьями"._

_"Да, мы что-то пропустили?" добавил Джим, поглядывая между Кейт и Риком._

_Кейт только было открыла рот, но Алексис уже говорила. "Они сейчас встречаются. Но я думаю, что это глупо"._

_Марта поперхнулась глотком виноградного сока, который она только что сделала и Джим громко рассмеялся. Кейт встретилась взглядом с Риком, и он только улыбнулся ей. Она определенно придавала слишком много значения этому. Она улыбнулась в ответ, и он сжал ее руку, когда они обратили свое внимание на Алексис, которая наблюдала за Мартой с некоторым беспокойством, когда та сделала несколько больших, глубоких вдохов и Джим похлопал ее по спине._

_"Извини, твой отец и Кейт встречаются?" справилась с собой Марта._

_"Да", ответила Алексис. "Но это глупо. Они говорят: "Я тебя люблю" все время. Я думала, что когда встречаются, это чтобы познакомится с человеком."_

_"Вы влюблены?" спросил Джим. "И вы всего лишь встречаетесь сейчас?"_

_"Мы, эээ," Кейт посмотрела на Рика, немного озадачено. Они никогда не говорили о том, что они «влюблены»друг в друга. Они просто любили друг друга, но она не была ... категорична, чтобы сказать это._

_"Мы встречаемся", ответил Рик. "И мы вернемся к тебе, когда решим поменять статус"._

_"Прости?" усмехнулась Марта._

_"Потому любовь лучших друзей, и мамы с папой отличаются, не так ли?" спросила Алексис._

_Марта и Джим смотрели на Алексис, с открытыми ртами, в то время как Кейт и Рик медленно начинали смеяться. "Точно, Алексис," ответил Рик, подталкивая ее своей переплетенной с Кейт рукой, когда Кейт захихикала._

_Они взглянули друг на друга и Рик озорно улыбнулся. "Люблю тебя", тихо сказал он._

_"Люблю тебя в ответ", просто ответила она. Как они любили друг друга, это станет другой темой для обсуждения, и в определенный момент, когда ... ну, надеюсь, когда-нибудь он увидит ее голой. И к этому моменту, возможно пройдет еще достаточно времени. Работа и его выходы в свет, и ужин в День Благодарения, казалось, стояли на их пути к этому._

_"Я сдаюсь", воскликнула Марта, очевидно оправившись достаточно, чтобы следить за их обменом. "Это не имеет смысла."_

_"Возможно, что по этой причине это работает", размышлял Джим._

_"Возможно, именно поэтому мы поклялись не сделать этого снова", Рик пробормотал, в то время как Кейт покачала своей головой._

_"Возможно, я могла бы получить больше картофеля?" попросила Алексис._

Они бродили по большому магазину электроники в течение нескольких минут, останавливаясь, чтобы подобрать различные гаджеты и протестировать их, или задуматься, что они делают. Алексис, казалось, знала о них больше, чем Кейт и это заставляло чувствовать себя намного отстающей от нее в этих познаниях. Но, опять же, Рик был огромный любитель электроники, так что это было не так уж и удивительно, что Алексис была обучена и осведомлена.

Полки вытянулись по всему периметру высоких стен магазина, чередуюясь начиная с дисплеев от всевозможных систем до новейших ноутбуков, аниматронных животных и роботов. Если бы у Кейт были деньги, она бы потратила их на Тирекса, отчасти потому, что Рик полюбил бы его, а отчасти потому, что это было круто. Она спрашивала себя, когда она должна рассказать ему, что она тайно любит все эти штучки, как и он. Или, может быть, она должна просто дать ему понять это, в ближайшем будущем, но обезопасив настоящее время от его подколов.

"Я нашла их!" позвала Алексис, в результате чего Кейт вернулась из своих мыслей, когда она последовала за вспышкой из красных волос через два прохода, остановившись у большого дисплея. Существовали около семи различных типов жилетов, висевших на стене, с различными моделями оружия по обе стороны от них.

"Какой мы выберем?" тихо спросила Алексис. "Они не должны быть слишком вычурные, не так ли?"

"Нет", ответила с облегчением Кейт. У нее было не так много средств, чтобы потратить их на этот подарок, даже с дополнительными деньгами Алексис, которая настаивала принять их. После лекции Марты, что Алексис имеет право внести часть своих денег в фонд подарка, и что в этом нет ничего страшного.

Она потянулась вверх и вытащил два жилета, один взрослого размера и один детский. Они не были такими роскошными, как набор, который светился и кричал, когда вы были расстреляны, но они по-прежнему были крутыми. Черный с несколькими лампочками и мишенью в центре, жилеты были стильные и легкие, идеально подходили для длительного использования.

"Как насчет этого?" спросила она, протягивая их к Алексис, чтобы та могла посмотреть.

"Они крутые. Но нам нужен еще один жилет", ответила она.

"Почему?"

Алексис подмигнула ей. "Для тебя", сказала она таким тоном, что стало очевидным, что Кейт допустила какую-то смешную ошибку. "Ты будешь играть с нами, не так ли?"

"Ой. Ну, да, я думаю, что я буду," медленно ответила Кейт. Она на самом деле не задумывалась об этом. "Но я думала, что по большей части это подарок от тебя."

"Только если ты собираешься играть с нами. Это семейный подарок, Кейт", пояснила она. "И если ты собираешься принимать мою свинку-копилку, двух жилетов недостаточно. И я хочу быть самостоятельной. Я могу оплатить их все".

Ну, как перед таким заявлением можно было устоять? "Ладно, ладно," рассмеялась Кейт. Она потянулась наверх и взяла в свои руки еще один жилет, в то время как Алексис выбрала три легкие пушки. "Идеально".

Алексис усмехнулась и Кейт повела их к кассе. Они встали в очередь, Алексис говорила о том, как весело им будет и как это будет удивительно, в то время как Кейт кивнула, продвигаясь вперед. Алексис использовала слово семья, которое она никогда не использовала раньше. Кейт и Рик ходили кругами достаточно вокруг него, так же, как они избегали ряда других слов, потому что это было именно тем, чем они были. Но Алексис не говорила этого до сих пор. Это заставило Кейт захотеть обнять ее, а заодно ей захотелось скрыться, потому что это было страшно, быть настоящей частью их семьи - ее пугало, насколько это было замечательно, заставляя ее голову кружится от возбуждения.

Они заплатили, а затем встретили Эрни снаружи, забравшись в ждущий их автомобиль, когда первые автомобили в час пик, начали загромождать улицу. Она спросила, Алексис о школе и ее домашнем задании, когда они поехали на квартиру к Кейт, слушая и смеясь в нужный момент. Алексис была странно увлекательной, она, казалось, видела мир так же, как ее отец - как будто люди были некой коллекцией, за которой можно было наблюдать.

Эрни припарковал машину, не заглушая мотора, когда Кейт поднялась наверх, чтобы спрятать лазер-тег, оставляя Алексис в машине с книгой. Она положила сумку на диван, а затем оставила ее пистолет и значок в своем ящике. Когда она уходила, она захватила дешевую шапку Санты, которую она принесла домой из участка ранее в этом месяце, полагая, что она могла бы одеть ее с Алексис для фотографии или для чего-то еще.

Она поспешила вниз и вернулась в машину, улыбаясь, когда она обнаружила Алексис, полностью погруженную в одну из книжек "Домик в прерии". Она посмотрела на нее и одарила Кейт улыбкой, когда они съехали с обочины, а затем продолжила чтение, в результате чего Кейт просто смотрела в окно. Она позволила своим мыслям вернуться обратно к ссоре, которая у нее была с Риком, и как на земле она должна была отыскать способ,чтобы извинится перед ним. Да, он сказал несколько вещей, которые ранили ее, и она полностью ожидала, что он извинится за это, но он был не тем, кто начал ссору.

Кейт не часто приходится сталкиваться с ее более агрессивной, женственной, ревнивой, мелочной, злой, колющей стороной. Она закрыла дверь к ней еще в средней школе, после того как с головой окунулась в нее во времена подростковой тоски. Но теперь, это не могло поселиться в ее голове, и она не знала, какой выбрать калибр, чтобы расправится с нею. Это просто терзало ее, когда люди начинали говорить о Рике и Джине, и как они выглядели в газетах и истории Рика, иногда рассказывающего, как весело им было. Хотя, как правило, он рассказывал их, когда они обнимались на диване вместе, непосредственно перед или сразу после жарких объятий и поцелуев, поэтому она обычно не возражала, слушая их. Но все это в сочетании с ее истощением и то, что как всегда в праздники ее эмоции будто катались на американских горках, этого было слишком много.

Очнувшись, она осознала, они уже поблагодарили Эрни и направились в здание Рика, поздоровавшись с Эдуардо, зайдя в дом. Они сели в лифт и Алексис обратилась к Кейт.

"Можем ли мы приготовить макароны сегодня вечером?"

Кейт улыбнулась. "С луково-чесночным соусом, потому что твоего папы не будет с нами?"

Алексис кивнула. "Да!"

"Конечно".

Кейт улыбнулась, как Алексис наклонилась, прислонившись к ней, и они вышли из лифта, и подошли к двери. Кейт вытащила ключи и отперла ее, смеясь, когда Алексис проскользнула внутрь и помчалась вверх по лестнице, крича ей, что она пошла делать домашнюю работу, чтобы успеть с ней закончить до ужина. Она никогда не переставала удивлять Кейт - то, что у Алексис, которой было восемь, и она была в третьем классе, было домашнее задание. Кейт медленно положила свои вещи, а затем зашла на кухню, прислушиваясь к Рику. Она не слышала привычных звуков из его кабинета, но потом она услышала шум душа.

Она вздохнула и достала стакан, чтобы налить себе апельсинового сока. Она просто хотела извиниться. Кейт не нравилось оставлять костер, не убедившись, что он потух. Ей нравилось исправлять ошибки, особенно, когда они были настолько серьезны. И это было важно. Душ выключили и через минуту она услышала, как Рик суетится в своей комнате. Это было действительно важно.

Она проделала путь до его кабинета и села на один из стульев, рассматривая картину спиральной лестницы за его столом. Она понятия не имела, как это сделать. Она просто не знала. Она и Уилл ссорились, но это было всегда неважным, и значительным одновременно. И Кейт никогда не позволяла своим эмоциям так овладеть ею. С другой стороны, она действительно не была такой эмоциональной, когда она была с Уиллом. Им было хорошо вместе, но она не делилась с ним тем, чем она делилась с Риком. Ей не придется задумываться дважды, чтобы обнять его и спрятаться на его плече, после тяжелого дела. Но они с Уиллом заполняли это время сексом, доказывая, что они все еще живы. Но они не говорили об эмоциях. Это не было бы справедливо, нагружать друг друга излишними переживаниями.

Она заплутала в своих мыслях и была поражена, когда Рик вышел из спальни, одетый в идеальный классический черный костюм и в синюю рубашку, которая идеально подходила к его глазам. Он стоял в дверях, и они смотрели друг на друга.

"Эй," сказала она тихо, наблюдая, как он поправил воротник, а затем сделал несколько шагов в ее сторону.

"Эй".

"Ты хорошо выглядишь", прокомментировала она. Он действительно был прекрасен. Это не помогало укротить зеленого монстра, бушующего в ее груди, но он выглядел потрясающе. Это хорошо для его прессы. И может ей стоило думать об этом именно так, а если он был актером, он должен был бы делать такие вещи, или что-то в этом роде. Она не будет завидовать и ревновать к его работе актера. Это была не точная аналогия, но, по крайней мере, это было чем-то похожим.

"Спасибо", ответил он. "Ты тоже хорошо выглядишь."

Кейт тихо фыркнула, но подарила ему небольшую улыбку. "Спасибо. Я выгляжу утомленной, все утро я занималась бумажной работой. Но спасибо".

Он пожал плечами. "Ты всегда великолепна."

Они просто смотрели друг на друга. Они по-прежнему были "ими", и они не были разбиты, но им пришлось поссорится. Они никогда раньше не ссорились. У них никогда не было ничего, из-за чего они могли поссорится, не из-за друзей, и не из-за ... но они не были прежними, после того как решили начать встречаться, даже если они на самом деле еще пока не встречались.

"Вы, ребята, собираетесь что-нибудь заказать?" спросил Рик, прислонившись к столу.

"Я собираюсь приготовить макароны с луково-чесночным соусом, которые так любит Алексис", ответила Кейт.

"Потому что меня здесь не будет?"

"Точно", засмеялась она. "На этом событии будет хорошая кухня?" Она хотела приложить усилия. Она могла это сделать. Он заслужил это.

"Оно будет без блеска, но это просто ужин, а не большой раут. Я должен вернуться около девяти, я так думаю."

"Ты хочешь, чтобы я оставила для тебя ужин?"

Он мягко ей улыбнулся. "Тебе не нужно так сильно трудиться, ты знаешь. Мы поссорились. Я говорил глупые вещи, ты говорила глупые вещи".

Кейт прищурилась, глядя на него. "Я не могу просто сделать для тебя что-то хорошее? Это обязательно должно быть жестом извинения?"

Он усмехнулся. "Нет, только, ты знаешь, не трать ближайшие четыре часа, зацикливаясь на этом. Я должен присутствовать там до конца мероприятия, и это не справедливо, если мы оба будем беспокоится из-за этого."

"Только у тебя есть протокол ссор, Ричард", ответила она, качая своей головой. Но это не было похоже на то, что он зол. Он выглядел ... может быть, немного неуверенно, или нерешительно. И еще там было какое-то количество разочарования, но он не был зол. Со злостью ей было бы легче иметь дело.

В дверь постучали и Рик вздохнул. "Это Джина".

"Она забирает тебя?" спросила Кейт, когда он протянул руки к ней, и она взяла их, позволяя ему потянуть ее вверх.

"Это место ближе к лофту, чем к ее, и это лимузин, поэтому она решила забрать меня. Ну же, вы, ребята, должны познакомится", добавил он, сжимая ее руку, выводя ее из кабинета и направляясь к двери .

Кейт натянула фальшивую улыбку и смотрела, как он открыл дверь. Она действительно не хотела встречаться с Джиной. И когда она попала в поле ее зрения, она поняла, что действительно не хотела встречаться с Джиной. Она была в сверкающем золотом коктейльном платье, которое облегало и подчеркивало ее прекрасную фигуру. Ее волосы были убраны в элегантный пучок, из которого были выпущены несколько прядок, спадающих на ее лицо и шею. Она выглядела фантастически, и Кейт внезапно почувствовала, как она снова оказалась в средней школе и стояла рядом с самой популярной девочкой.

"Рик", поздоровалась она, приблизившись к нему, чтобы чмокнуть его в щеку. Потом она заметила Кейт. "Ох, и вы должно быть Кейт, о которой он не перестает говорить", сказала она с улыбкой, которая обезоружила смущенного офицера.

"Гм, я предполагаю, что да, это я", ответила Кейт, протягивая ей руку. "Приятно познакомиться".

"Взаимно," улыбнулась она. "О, это здорово, наконец, увидеть лицо его историй. Вы знаете, я не могу вспомнить, чтобы видела его когда-либо счастливее."

"Я ... э-э ..." пробормотал Кейт, в то время как Рик встретился с ее взглядом, улыбаясь.

"Да, она особенная", ответил он. "Как Райан, кстати?" (прим. - не пугаемся ребятки, это не наш Райан).

Джина взглянула на Рика, затем на Кейт и обратно, а затем прикусила губу на мгновение. "Он великолепно. Он рад нашей поездке к моим родителям."

"Мы должны собраться как-нибудь вместе, реальные пары с поддельными", продолжил Рик.

"Да, это будет весело", ответила Джина. "Но мы должны идти. Передашь привет Алексис от меня? Я не видела ее годы", добавила она.

"Обязательно", кивнула Кейт. И теперь она чувствовала себя полной заднице. Великолепно. Джина улыбнулась Кейт, а затем скрылась в холле, в то время как Рик повернулся и посмотрел на нее. "Ты бы хотел большую подарочную корзину или извинения в письменной форме?" спросила она, чуть вздыхая.

"За что?"

"Потому что нечего и говорить. "Я идиотка" могу предоставить в письменной форме," продолжила она, встретив его глаза. "Я бы сказала, что ты грязно играл, но я своего рода это заслужила."

Он улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы захватить ее губы своими в поцелуе, обернув одну свою руку вокруг нее, когда другой он держал дверь открытой. "Не идиотка. Я не думаю, что ревность и немного пассивно-агрессивные действия тебе подходят, но где-то по середине ссоры это стало горячо," пробормотал он, уперевшись своим лбом об ее.

Она фыркнула. "Конечно".

"Повеселитесь с Лекс. И ,эй, может быть, мы сможем заняться примирительным сексом."

Она хотела бросить что-нибудь жаркое ему в ответ, но голос Джины перебил ее; ". Вы знаете, что, держа дверь открытой означает, что я могу слышать вас. И я уверена, что ты замечательная, Кейт, но мне действительно не нужно столько информации, Рик ".

Кейт покраснела, а рот Рика открылся и закрылся за секунду, прежде чем он озорно улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы захватить ее рот еще раз. "Ладно, пора идти. Подумаешь об этом, да?"

"Иди же. Танцуй. Сделай красивые фото", смеялась она, выталкивая его из квартиры. "Держи его в рамках, Джина. Никаких полицейских лошадей".

"Полицейских лошадей?" спросила она, возвращаясь обратно в поле зрения, в то время как Рик уставился на Кейт.

"Что, ты думал, я не пойду и не посмотрю на твое дело после оговорки Монтгомери?" невинно спросила Кейт. "Я когда-нибудь расскажу тебе об этом, Джина. Мистер Касл там был на эксгибиционисткой волне".

"О, спасибо тебе", рассмеялась Джина. "Теперь нам будет о чем поговорить сегодня вечером."

"Ты заплатишь за это", пригрозил ей Рик, глядя на нее, даже когда его глаза сияли.

"Иди и делай свою работу, Ричард", ответила она, качая головой глядя на него. Она наблюдала, как они шли по коридору, а затем она зашла обратно в квартиру и закрыла дверь.

Кейт прислонилась к ней и задержала дыхание. Она повернула голову и позволила ей прижаться к двери, и ее взгляд упал на шляпу Санты, которая выглядывала из ее сумки. Медленно, улыбка появилась на ее губах, ведь она уже знала, идеальный способ извиниться.

"Кейт?"

"Я здесь," она тихо отозвалась, слушая, как его шаги приближаются к кабинету, устало волочась по деревянному полу Он был, по крайней мере, на час позже, он звонил ей, чтобы сказать, что они застряли на встрече и приеме.

Она перешла на его рабочее кресло и подняла руку, чтобы поправить шляпу на своей голове, когда он открыл дверь. Он встал как вкопанный в дверном проеме и уставился на нее.

"Счастливого мне Рождества?" спросил он после минутного молчания, его глаза расширились и улыбка, медленно распространялась по его лицу.

Было удивительно легко вылепить откровенное платье из двух наволочек и ремня. И ей помогло, что они были идеального зеленого цвета. Кейт медленно встала так, чтобы Рик мог оценить поддельный костюм эльфа, который ей удалось собрать, как только Алексис заснула. Это был костюма из двух частей, одна наволочка, послужила своего рода тогой топом, заканчивающийся чуть выше пупка, а вторая наволочка выглядела, как очень короткая юбка, которая очень свободно держалась на ее теле благодаря лишь одному из ремней Рика. Она должна была бы спросить, почему у него был ярко-красный ремень, но это не было пунктом сегодняшнего вечера. Шляпа Санты была последним штрихом, и Кейт довольно гордилась пораженным выражением на лице Рика при виде ее.

"Я ПОЛ-НАЯ ДУ-РА" и "ТЫ БЫЛ ОЧЕНЬ ХО-РО-ШИМ МАЛЬ-ЧИ-КОМ В ЭТОМ ГО-ДУ, "СОВ-СЕМ КАК КОС-ТЮМ ЭЛЬ-ФА"," сказала она, ее голос был низким и хрипловатым, когда она произносила русские слова.

У Рика отпала челюсть, и он приблизился к ней, он протянул свою руку, чтобы обернуть ее вокруг ее голой талии, в то время как его другая рука прижалась и запуталась в ее волосах на ее затылке. Он приблизил ее рот к своему и поцеловал ее отчаянно, мягко покусывая ее нижнюю губу и посасывая ее, издав стон, когда она выпустила небольшой стон. Она любила, когда он сделал это, и он знал это.

Когда они прервались, его глаза бродили по ее телу, даже когда он продолжал держать ее плотно прижатой к своей груди. "Что ты сказала?"

Кейт улыбнулась. "Ничего не скажешь, "Я - полная дура", и "Ты был очень хорошим мальчиком в этом году", "совсем как костюм эльфа," ответила она.

Он захихикал и затем поцеловал кончик ее носа. "У меня не было времени, чтобы переодеться, но я тоже должен присоединиться к этой маленькой цепочке из извинений. Я был не прав. Я знаю, что ты не заботишься о том, что думают люди, но даже самому сильному из нас становится тяжело, и это ново для тебя."

"Спасибо, но я не должна была вываливать все это на тебя. Все в участке высказывали мне соболезнования, так как они все думали, что ты обманываешь меня, и к тому времени, когда ты позвонил, я была настолько зла, и я своего рода сорвалась," пробормотала она.

"Мне действительно нравится думать, что ты достаточно мне доверяешь, чтобы знать, что я, никогда и ни за что не обману тебя," сказал он после короткой паузы.

Кейт посмотрела на него, чтобы встретить с его пристальным взглядом и кивнула. "Я действительно знаю. И я действительно доверяю тебе. Я обещаю тебе это." Ревновала или нет, она знала очень хорошо, что он не станет обманывать ее. Она не волновалась из-за этого. Потому что он бы не смог смотреть на нее так и иметь кого-то на стороне. Она знала, что она была единственной, которая видела эту его улыбку.

"Хорошо", пробормотал он. "Возможно, после праздников мы можем поговорить с Полой об ослаблении нас в газетах? Сделать это безболезненным процессом?"

"Такая вещь существует?" она спросила, пробежав своими пальцами по волосам на его затылке.

"В противном случае мы заставим ее существовать," ответил он.

Это звучало достаточно справедливым. И в данный момент это казалось так далеко, возможно настолько, что ей хватит времени, чтобы обдумать это, когда они должны будут дать заявление. По крайней мере, она надеялась, что сможет принять зрелое решение, пока не доберется до этой точки. "Окей".

Они просто стояли там мгновение, улыбаясь друг другу, когда последствия тоски и беспокойства окончательно исчезли. "Так, теперь, когда наша ссора официально закончена, и в один день, я мог бы добавить, есть, a, э-э, вторичная функция этого наряда?" спросил Рик, проводя своей рукой по обнаженной коже на ее спине.

Кейт позволила своей улыбке перейти от обожающей до похотливой и игриво толкнула его своим плечом. "Ну, я действительно размышляла, что было бы приятно, открыть свои рождественские подарки."

Рик усмехнулся, а затем она почувствовала, как его руки поскользили вверх, чтобы развязать узел, за счет которого не ней держался ее самодельный топ, позволяя ему упасть, чтобы раскрыть ее кружевной, красный бюстгальтер. Она была практически благодарна, что это был последний чистый бюстгальтер, который она смогла найти сегодня утром, и темный цвет его глаз и его горячие пальцы, перемещающиеся по нему были лучшим доказательством, что это был прекрасный день, чтобы исчерпать чистое белье.

"Боже, ты великолепна," прошептал он, склоняясь, чтобы проложить дорожку из горячих, открытым ртом поцелуев вверх по ее шее, когда ее руки работали над пуговицами его пиджака и стягивали его вниз с его плеч. "Действительно, Счастливого Рождества мне," добавил он, когда она бросила пиджак к одному из стульев и начала ловко расстегивать его рубашку, пуговицу за пуговицей, пока рубашка не повисла открытой на его плечах.

"Мы или должны запереть дверь кабинета или перенести празднование туда, где оно будет более частным," ей удалось ответить, в то время как его пальцы играли с застежкой ее бюстгальтера, а его губы были заняты дразнящими ласками ее шеи, челюсти, и уха.

"Что вы предлагаете, мисс Беккет?" прорычал он.

"Что если ты собираешься продолжить разворачивать меня, мы должны быть где-нибудь, где мы не сможем навсегда испортить Рождественское утро для Алексис." Но, Боже, она не хотела, чтобы он когда-либо останавливался. Его губы всегда были такими талантливыми?

Он промурлыкал напротив ее кожи и начал продвигать их назад к его комнате, делая паузу, чтобы встретиться с ней в ряде горячих поцелуев, которые они не прекращали, спотыкаясь и практически теряя баланс, пока они не добрались до двери. "Это плохо, что я нахожу это сексуальным?" он спросил, когда они пересекли порог его комнаты, и он пинком закрыл за ними дверь.

"Находишь … что сексуальным?" пролепетала она, когда он, наконец, справился с застежкой бюстгальтера и ее бюстгальтер упал, оставляя ее обнаженной до талии.

Его глаза путешествовали вверх и вниз, уделяя особое внимание ее груди и затем ее распухшим губам и ее расширенным от желания зрачкам. "Ты имеешь в виду помимо этого?" ответил он, притягивая ее к себе, когда она помогла избавить ему от его рубашки.

Она провела своими руками вверх по его мужественной груди и затем обернула их вокруг его шеи, притягивая его резким движением обратно к себе. Их рты встретились, и она прижалась к нему, наслаждаясь чувством того, как была полностью окруженным теплом его рук, казавшимися горячими напротив ее прохладной обнаженной кожи. Он потянул их назад и, наткнувшись на кровать, утянув ее за собой, упав на нее. Тогда он стремительно перевернул их и навис над нею, когда она пододвигалась к подушкам у изголовья кровати, улыбаясь, когда он последовал за ней, движение за движением.

Его глаза утоляли жажду глядя на нее, она задыхалась от его ласк, ее волосы вероятно уже растрепались от его бесконечных прикосновений. Она могла ощущать, как она в ответ улыбается ему, даже когда она прикусила свою губу, немного застенчивую под его пристальным взглядом. Поскольку она не могла вспомнить прошлый раз, когда кто-то смотрел на нее так — как будто она была богиней или своего рода небесным существом. Это распылило ее сердце и заставляло ее нервы гореть, когда он перенес свою руку с ее живота и на ее грудь, мягким скользящим вверх движением, склоняясь, чтобы покрыть ее лицо невесомыми поцелуями.

"Ты знаешь, что ТЫ - единственная, с которой я хочу делать это," пробормотал он, когда он отступил, чтобы посмотреть на нее. "Обещай мне, что ты веришь этому."

"Я обещаю," она уверила его. Она должна была бы доказать это, потому что он имел право знать, что она доверяла ему, но слова были лишь тем, что она имела сейчас. "Я верю тебе, и ТЫ - единственный, с которым я хочу делать это. Обещай мне, что ты так же веришь этому."

"Я обещаю," он ответил. "Пути назад не будет, ты же знаешь."

"О, я знаю." Это было так и это вероятно будет навсегда. Но это было слишком большим, чтобы думать об этом сегодня вечером, когда только взгляда в его глаза было почти достаточно, чтобы повергнуть ее.

"Ты уверена?" прошептал он, когда одна его рука легла сзади на ее шею, а другую руку он положил ей на живот, большую и теплую.

Она встретила его глаза. "Да", ответила она, выгибаясь, чтобы встретиться с ним в поцелуе. "Теперь, разверните меня, мистер Касл. Это невежливо, держать дарителя подарка в ожидании."


	21. Бонус в продолжение 20 Главы

_**"Of Finding Innocence"**_

_**Глава 20**_

_**(продолжение-бонус, написанное с легкой руки переводчика)**_

_**Лучше включить Darren Hayes - Insatiableили Natasha Bedingfield- Ibruiseeasily**_

Кейт знала, что ей не придется просить его дважды. Когда она только запустила свои руки в его шелковистые волосы, притягивая его голову еще ближе для того, чтобы снова слиться с ним в нежном и полном любви поцелуе, который скоро стал лихорадочным и страстным.

Ее язык скользил по его нижней губе, ясно требуя входа, который он с удовольствием дал. Ее руки нежно переместились с его головы на плечи, когда он прижал ее ближе к себе, насколько это вообще было возможно, и поцеловал ее еще глубже.

Они продолжали свой страстный поцелуй, пока потребность в воздухе не возросла. Они оба задыхались в попытке привести в норму свое дыхание. Они были настолько близки, что воздух, который он выдыхал, был воздухом страсти, который она вдыхала, и страсть поглотила их обоих…

Рик мягко провел своей ладонью по ее лицу, отодвигая непослушный локон, и склонился, чтобы поцеловать ее шею, чуть ниже ее мочки уха. Кейт слегка постанывала и наклонила голову так, чтобы ему было удобнее целовать ее чувствительное местечко, которое он у нее нашел.

Ее негромкие стоны заставили его потерять контроль и мягко укусить ее чувствительную кожу. Она двигала своими руками вдоль его плеч, вниз по его мускулистой спине, прижимая его все ближе к себе, водя по спине, как будто рисуя затейливый рисунок, спускаясь все ниже, заставляя его стонать..

Он медленно двигал свой рукой по ее груди, лаская ее нежную кожу. В ответ на свои ласки он получал сладкие стоны Кейт. Рик продолжал свои движения, мягко придавил ее грудь его левой рукой, массируя ее, в то время как его другая рука начала скользить ниже по ее талии.

Он склонился над ее грудью, мягко всасывая ее сосок в рот, что заставляло ее выгнуться как дуга, что он расценил, как признак, чтобы он продолжил с другой ее грудью.

В это время руки Кейт скользнули по его спине, слегка впиваясь ногтями в его кожу. Она поцеловала его в плечо, пробегая своими руками по его груди, спускаясь все ниже к выпуклости под его брюками. Осторожно сжимая и лаская через ткань, заставляя Рика судорожно выдыхать воздух.

Она медленно расстегивала молнию на его брюках, играя другой рукой с резинкой его боксеров, заставляя его потерять контроль над собой.

И от этих ее прикосновений Рик потерял контроль полностью. Он торопливо расстегнул свой собственный ремень, который держал ткань на ее талии в качестве юбки, сорвав ее вместе с ее бельем и откинув в сторону. Он отстранился настолько, чтобы снова насладиться ее великолепным, теперь уже обнаженным телом. Его глаза снова пробежали по всем частям тела Кейт, останавливаясь на ее глазах и видя, что она хочет его настолько же сильно, как и он ее.

Рик немного приподнялся, чтобы окончательно стащить с себя брюки и боксеры, и одеть защиту, и стал прокладывать дорожку из влажных поцелуев вдоль ее длинных ног, поднимаясь все выше, чтобы затем осторожно опустится на нее, лаская своей рукой внутреннюю часть ее бедра, заставляя ее извиваться под его прикосновениями… Он изучал ее глаза, прося разрешение, и когда Кейт вместо ответа нежно поцеловала его, он медленно начал входить в нее, чувствуя как она тесно оплетает его.

Он остановился на несколько мгновений, чтобы навсегда запомнить это момент, его голова покоилась на сгибе ее шеи, Рик осторожно вдыхал ее чарующий вишневый аромат. Ее идеальные лодыжки соединились за его спиной, притягивая его ближе и поощряя его к движению. Он нежно поцеловал ее в сгиб плеча, задержал взгляд своих глаз на ее глазах, чтобы изучить. Боже, он не должен упустить этот взгляд…

Он мог потеряться в этом взгляде. Чувство, что он полностью объединился с ней посредством этого взгляда ее удивительно каре-зеленых глаз, заставил его сердце биться еще чаще и быстрее. Рик хотел, чтобы этот момент длился вечно. Руки Кейт опустились на его плечи, притягивая его ближе и заставляя его войти в нее еще глубже. Когда же он снова продолжил свое медленное движение, у них обоих перехватило дыхание…

Они продолжали любить друг друга, не отводя взгляда друг от друга. В их взглядах можно было увидеть каждую эмоцию, возникающих у них во время создания любви. Жажда, страсть, желание, нужда, любовь …

Ни один из них не чувствовал ничего такого прежде. Это было что-то необыкновенное и волшебное…Они чувствовали себя единым целым, и душой и телом. Кейт знала, что их первая ночь станет особенной. Их сердца бились в унисон, наконец запомнив точный ритм друг друга . Они изучали взгляды друг друга и понимали, что через эти взгляды они заглядывают в души друг друга.

Их медленные и глубокие движения не могли утолить их страсть …, они только разжигали огонь между ними и заставляли разгораться ее все сильнее и больше с каждым нежным толчком.

Их мягкие стоны отзывались эхом через всю комнату, их тела двигались в унисон, нежно пытая друг друга… Они не могли выносить этого больше, этот ноющий медленный темп, дававший слишком много, чтобы отвлекаться…. Кейт сжала свои ноги вокруг него, вжимаясь бедрами в него, заставляя его задыхаться и вторгаться в нее еще сильнее. Она ногтями впилась в его плече, в тот момент когда он начал покусывать кожу на ее шее, спускаясь ниже к ключице.

Их темп увеличивался; каждое движение заставляло ее стонать и кусать губы; с каждым толчком они чувствовали, как реагировали их тела, они чувствовали, насколько они близки, и хотели продлить это чувство еще и еще…

Ричард уткнулся лицом в грудь Кейт, целуя ее влажными губами, в то время как она продолжала терзать его кожу своими коготками.

Они были оба настолько близки к их кульминационным моментам, что ни один из них не желал отпускать его. Они хотели сохранить это, пока они могли …

"Рик!" простонала она, находясь на пике удовольствия. В этот момент он мягко захватил зубами мочку ее уха и прорычал:

"Кэтрин"

"Ричард"

Она не нуждалась ни в чем больше. Кейт расслабилась, и в тот же момент ее накрыло теплой волной оргазма.

"Кейт" промурлыкал Рик, присоединяясь к ней, накрывая ее губы своими в страстном поцелуе, заглушающим их единый стон.

Кейт скользила вверх вниз руками по его спине, не ослабляя своих объятий. Она наслаждалась чувством близости друг к другу. Рик уткнулся ей в изгиб шеи и поцеловал ту точку, где бьется пульс, прислушиваясь, как сердце Кейт постепенно выравнивает свой ритм.

Рик задумался, существовала ли возможность остаться в ее объятьях навсегда, ведь он не хотел отпускать ее от себя и на секунду. Он поднял свою голову и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть в ее изумительные зеленые глаза. И он был встречен ее взглядом, полным любви и счастья больше, чем он видел в своей жизни. Рик улыбнулся самой ее любимой улыбкой, которую могла видеть только она одна, и склонился, чтобы поцеловать ее сладко в губы, их губы неторопливо двигались в нежном поцелуи.

Он прервал поцелуй, и перевернув их вместе, лег на спину, так что она лежала не его груди уткнувшись в его шею, когда его руки обвили ее талию и легли на ее живот, он поцеловал ее в макушку, когда он почувствовал, как Кейт начала выводить узоры на его широкой груди.

Они лежали в объятьях друг друга, почти засыпая, когда Рик спросил ее:"Теперь ты веришь мне?"

"Я же обещала" прошептала Кейт, чувствуя, как его руки крепче обнимают ее.

После этого они оба заснули в очень необходимом им сне, полном сновидений о том, что должно было произойти в их жизни с этого момента…


	22. Chapter 21

"Of Finding Innocence"

Глава 21

Кэтрин Беккет никогда не было девушкой, которая станет рисовать сердечки в своем дневнике. Она никогда не была одной из тех, кто сохраняет бутоны цветов меж страниц любимых книг, или мечтательно смотрит в окно, гадая "любит он меня, или он нет." Она никогда не была той кто зацикливается на одном мужчине, постоянно думая о нем. Она никогда не думала о руках и глазах, губах и коже, краснея при мысли о прошлой ночи. Она всегда была выше этого и всегда считала иное поведение не зрелым. Она была независимой женщиной, и когда она не была с мужчиной, она не думала о нем постоянно, или, по крайней мере, не так часто, как это того заслуживало.

Но Ричард Касл не хотел быть спрятанным в коробку и задвинутым в потаенный уголок ее сознания. Он выбрался, исследуя каждую часть ее психики, вызывая у нее улыбку, таящуюся в ее глазах, когда она смотрела на месте преступления, напоминая ей о ласках, когда она шла вниз по ветреной улице, дразня ее поцелуями, когда она пила свой горячий кофе. Он был везде, и она не могла бы быть более раздраженна этим.

"Я абсолютно отвлечена и я виню тебя в этом", выпалила она, когда открыла дверь лофта неделю назад, осмотревшись вокруг, когда она закрыла ее, стаскивая со своих плеч пальто. "Мне потребовалось три попытки, чтобы закончить работу с документами во второй половине дня. Ты знаешь, как часто такое случалось прежде? Никогда."

Рик подошел к ней, улыбаясь, когда она выскользнула из своих туфель и встретилась с его глазами. Он выглядел по-домашнему, на нем была пара спортивных штанов и старая футболка с эмблемой Коламбии (прим. - название университета города Нью-Йорка) под простой рубашкой. "Я могу воспринять это как то, что у тебя был мучительный день в участке?" спросил он, протягивая свою руку, и притянул ее к своей груди, опуская свой рот на встречу с ее.

Кейт позволила себе на момент растворится в ощущениях, чувствуя, как его мягкие, полные, талантливые губы двигаются напротив ее собственных. От него пахло его лосьоном после бритья и кондиционером для белья с цветами сирени, который он использовал при стирке постельного белья Алексис, и другими ароматами прачечной. Это был странно соблазнительный аромат, и когда они отстранились, она была счастлива, зарыться своим лицом в его шею.

По правде говоря, их день в участке не был скучным. Команда выехала по вызову на место недавно совершенного убийства и Кейт провела большую часть утра на месте убийства молодой матери, избитой, задушенной и оставленной на цветочном покрывали ее младшей дочери. Дети были в безопасности, они были в школе, а отца нигде не могли отыскать. Целый день ее не покидал горький привкус ранее ощущаемого чуда.

Тот факт, что ее сознание решило компенсировать это, через слишком горячие и сильные воспоминания Ричарда Касла, что она этим была крайне недовольна. Но, отвлекаясь на то, как это было, делало ее день только сложнее.

"Мне нужно извиниться за что-то?"

Конечно, теперь, когда она была здесь, ее мозг просто отключился. "Хм"?

"Ты сказала, что была отвлечена, и это была моя вина?"

Верно. "Да", ответила она, отстраняясь чтобы посмотреть на него. "Это полностью твоя вина."

"Я не звонил тебе целый день", защищался он. "Я позволил тебе работать, так как ты меня попросила, и я закончил свой план для следующей книги. В чем в принципе может быть моя вина?"

О, это только будет потворствовать его эго, не так ли? Но она раздражена этим, поэтому она позволила словам сорваться со своих губ, "Я не могла перестать думать о твоих руках и твоих глазах, Боже, и о твоих проклятых губах", сказала она ему серьезно, как будто она говорила об экономической статистике. "И мои мысли блуждали и все, что я могла видеть, это тебя прошлой ночью, и все то, что говорили твои руки и глаза, и все то, что твои губы делали со мной, и я не могла сосредоточиться ни на чем другом", закончила она, тыкая его в грудь.

Да, его лицо расплылось самодовольной улыбке, и он громко засмеялся. "Я должен был быть напуган этим? Потому что, дорогая, сейчас я просто хочу сделать больше для тебя."

"Нет!" зыркнула она на него. "Исправь это. И не называй меня дорогой". Конечно, она была иррациональна. Рик тем более не был тем человеком, которого стоило просить помочь выкинуть его из головы. Но все, чего она хотела, это пихнуть его на диван и ... позволить ее внутреннему подростку диктовать правила игры сегодняшним вечером. Но она была взрослой, сдержанной и приличной, с работой, которую нельзя было отменить грязными мыслями.

"Черт. Кажется, мне нравится называть тебя дорогой. И как я должен это исправить? Ты думаешь о том, что я делаю лучше всего?" Он наклонился и задел на мгновение своими губами точку, где бился ее пульс. "Ты серьезно думаешь, что то, что было с тобой сегодня, было так уж плохо? А какого было мне, быть здесь, глядя на свою постель через дверь моего кабинета".

"Нетушки", возразила она, водя своими руками по его плечам и шее. "Если ты напишешь сексуальную сцену, ты сможешь продать более миллиона экземпляров. Если я ошибусь и напишу Рик вместо Брэдли, ты сможешь оказаться в тюрьме".

Он засмеялся и потерся своим носом об ее. "Хорошо, может быть, у тебя был трудный день", ответил он.

Кейт выпустила легкий вздох. Все раздражение на него и свои грязные мысли она отодвинула в сторону, это был ужасный день. "Да," пробормотала она, легкая улыбка появилась на ее губах, когда он осыпал ее лицо поцелуями. Это был один из его коронных жестов, чтобы расслабить ее и в благодарность она нежно сжала его шею.

"Тяжелое дело?" спросил он, отпрянув, чтобы посмотреть на нее. "Что я могу сделать для тебя? Вино, еда, ванная, мой ребенок?"

"Где Алексис?" спросила Кейт, запоздало отметив, что не было никаких звуков, доносящихся из комнаты вверх по лестнице.

"Она с ночевкой у Пейдж сегодня вечером. Но я могу вернуть ее обратно."

Кейт фыркнула. "Нет, я не позволю выдернуть Алексис от ее лучшей подруги, чтобы я смогла обнять ее".

"Тебе хватит моего объятия?" спросил он, притягивая ее к своей груди и крепко обнимая, укутывая ее своим телом и запахом, и мягким ощущением его губ, прижатых к ее лбу.

"Вполне", пробормотала она в его плечо, смеясь, когда он задержал дыхание от негодования.

"Позволь мне тогда дать его тебе," прошептал он ей на ушко. "Мое тело достаточно хорошо, чтобы быть отвлечением в течение дня, но мои объятия оказались на втором месте?"

"Ты говоришь, как обиженный восьмилетний ребенок". Он потянул ее к себе в ответ и нашел мочку ее уха, зажав и потянув ее своими зубами. Она засмеялась и выдохнула одновременно, более похоже на хрипловатый стон. "Да, да, ты убедил меня."

Он засмеялся, а затем сделал шаг назад, отпуская ее. "Как я могу помочь?"

Кейт покачала головой. "Со мной все хорошо, но спасибо". Она устала, но не была голодна. Весь день ее не покидало чувство тошноты и все, что она действительно хотел сделать, свернуться калачиком с ним на диване. "Хочешь посмотреть фильм или что-нибудь еще?"

Он улыбнулся и кивнул, прежде чем повести ее к дивану, и лег на него, подзывая ее к себе. Она легла, и он сразу же обернул свою руку вокруг ее живота и зарылся своим лицом в ее волосы. "Рик", тихо сказала она.

"Да?"

"Я не могу достать пульт", ответила она, пытаясь дотянутся до пульта на кофейном столике, который находился вне зоны досягаемости

"Телевиденье все равно скучное", усмехнулся он, сдвигая ее волосы в сторону, чтобы его губы могли найти изгиб ее горла. "Ммм...я рад что ты пришла", прошептал он на против ее кожи, когда она переплела свои пальцы с его на своем животе.

"Я просто не хотела слушать твое нытье по телефону, поэтому я здесь", ответила она легко, даже когда она вздохнула и опрокинула свою голову так, чтобы он мог охватить большую часть ее шеи.

"Ты ужасная лгунья", ответил он. "Я знаю, ты скучала по мне вчера."

"Ужасно ... сам ... самоуверен в себе", удалось ей закончить, стараясь сдержать свои мысли и остаться невозмутимой. Но он посасывал мочку ее уха так, что он знал, у нее от этого подкашиваются коленки, и она почувствовала, что выгибается ему на встречу.

"Если ты скучала хотя бы наполовину, как я скучал по тебе, то да, я самоуверен", выдохнул он напротив ее уха. "Я не думаю, что возможно хотеть прикоснуться к тебе больше, или видеть тебя больше, или просто, чтобы ты была здесь больше, но я ошибался".

"Это отвлекает", прошептала она, перенося их руки вверх, к ее груди, и прижимая их к ее сердцу, в действительности, даже не подумав об этом жесте. "Желание".

"Очень", он улыбнулся ей в шею.

"Я думала, что это станет легче, а не сложнее", призналась она, сдвинувшись в удовольствии, когда он положил свою ногу между ее, запутав их вместе.

Он вобрал воздух в свои легкие, а затем выпустил его, обжигая ее кожу. "Ты знаешь, у меня есть много ответов на это."

"Каждый более профанированный, чем предыдущий, я уверена в этом", засмеялась она. "Но ты знаешь, что я имею в виду."

"Секс меняет представления о многих вещах", ответил он, его голос был мягким. "И занятие любовью меняет еще больше."

Кейт пытался сохранить лицо нейтральным, но улыбка, которая распространялась по ее лицу от его слов, не помогла ей в этом. "Ты знаешь, мне всегда очень не нравился термин "заниматься любовью".

"Это не удивительно" усмехнулся он. "Но ты не можешь назвать то, что мы делали на прошлой неделе, сексом. Это было бы оскорбительно для него."

"Нет, но "заниматься любовью", это не то. Любовь существует без физической близости". Она никогда не был тем, кто идеализировал физическую близость. После использования физической близости, чтобы заглушить эмоции после смерти ее матери, и используя для этого большое количество мужчин, термин "заниматься любовью", потерял свое очарование. И она любила Уилла, но она никогда не применяла этот термин к их близости.

"Физическая близость - просто реализация гормонов, чтобы сделать любовь более мощной, и, в конечном счете, она приводит к простому желанию физической практики. Затем, укрепленная этим любовь, как у Хомо Сапиенсов, имеет больше шансов на репродуктивную функцию, благодаря физической близости, " изложил Рик напротив ее челюсти, когда он работал над потоком поцелуев между своих слов.

Кейт втянула в себя воздух, когда он нашел точку ее пульса, и позволила себе осознать только что им сказанное. "Либо ты просто подразумевал, что мы практикуемся, чтобы сделать ребенка, или признал секс как чисто животную тактику выживания".

Рик взял паузу от нападения на ее шею, и она почувствовала его дыхание напротив ее, очевидно, он взвешивал варианты. Она закусила губу, чтобы сдержать свою улыбку. "Если честно, мне не нравится не один из этих вариантов", решил он. "Ну, нет, это ложь. В какой-то момент, мне понравился первый вариант, но не сейчас".

Настала очередь Кейт, чтобы сделать вдох и решить, что ей сказать. Они не говорили о детях. Они были осторожны, и знали это, и никогда не беспокоились о том, чтобы обсудить это, в основном потому, что они были так заняты наедине той самой физической близостью, что это не имело большого значения. Это было подобно магниту, притягивающему ее к нему сейчас; это вероятно были гормоны, но не было ли это ужасно неромантично?

"Мы не обязаны обсуждать это прямо сейчас", прошептал он.

Малыши. Дети. Младенцы. Маленькие кластеры клеток, которые зарождаются во чреве, и заставляют живот набухать, когда они формируются из вашей крови, пока вы физически вынашиваете их в своем теле в течение девяти месяцев. Рик хотел иметь ребенка с ней? Куда подевались те годы ее жизни, еще раз? "Я ..." Они, вероятно, были тем комком, что застрял позади ее горла.

"Эй, расслабься", он усмехнулся. "Мы даже еще не спали вместе в твоей постели, в твоей квартире."

"Что, ты хочешь спать на моем жалком матрасе?" спросила она, к счастью пересекая с ним безопасную территорию. "С твоим то двуспальным кусочком рая? Пожалуйста".

"Если моя кровать стоит намного выше, возможно, ты просто должна быть в нее постоянно", язвительно заметили он.

"Я не переезжаю к тебе", ответила она так же быстро, как в опасной игре, в которую они играли в течение прошлой недели.

"Жаль", прорычал он, возвращаясь обратно к поставленной перед собой задаче. "По крайней мере, скажи, что ты останешься сегодня вечером?"

Кейт сделал вид, что рассматривает предложение. Они оба знали, что она останется. Как в течение пяти из девяти последних дней, и она не могла себе представить, что изменилось больше. Если бы они не были осторожны, она в конечном итоге переехала бы к нему. Хотя, когда рука Рика начала бродить по ее телу, и она обернулась и встретилась с ним в многозначительном поцелуе, Кейт было интересно, почему именно это было бы плохо.

"Нет, не вставай," застонал Рик в ее плечо, когда сигнал будильника прогремел в комнате.

"Придется", прохрипела Кейт, потирая своей свободной рукой сонные глаза. Сейчас было отвратительно рано, а они легли спать поздно - удивительно поздно.

"Но Санте нужен сон", ответил он, крепче прижимая ее своей рукой, которая лежала на ее животе. "И он спит лучше, когда у него есть свой эльф в постели".

Кейт моргнула и подождала, пока она не почувствовала, как он целовал ее в плечо - это было его молчаливое извинение за нарушение ее режима. "Это эльф должен поймать убийцу эльфов. И чем раньше ты ее отпустишь, тем скорее она вернется".

"Ты серьезно должна работать на Рождество?"

"Нет"

"Что?"

"Со вчерашней ночи - под вчерашней ночью я подразумеваю два часа назад- то ответ изменился, и я волшебным образом не должна работать сегодня".

"Санта действительно получил мое письмо!" усмехнулся он.

Кейт закатила глаза и повернулась, чтобы встретится с ним в целомудренном поцелуе. "Извините, я солгала".

Рик издал драматический вздох. "И магия Рождества навсегда разрушена."

"Ну, мы поглядим, повторишь ли ты это, когда откроешь свой подарок", зевнула она.

Он навис над ней и их усталые глаза встретились, когда он отбросил непослушную прядь с ее лица. "Счастливого Рождества, Кейт".

"Счастливого Рождества, Рик", ответила она, улыбаясь ему.

"Ты уверена, что должна уйти?" пробормотал он.

"У меня было Рождество в прошлом году. Настала очередь Эргина".

"Я ненавижу его," проворчал Рик.

"Ты никогда не встречался с ним!"

"Но он получается сможет провести Рождество со своей подругой или женой, или ... что угодно. А тебе придется работать. Так что я его ненавижу". Она покачала головой и потянулась, чтобы поцеловать его в челюсть, прежде чем она откатится от него. Она медленно встала, каждый мускул запротестовал от холода, коснувшегося ее кожи. "Я серьезно ненавижу его", продолжил он, наблюдая, как она двигалась по комнате, чтобы собрать одежду.

Она взглянула на него и нашла его наблюдающим за каждым ее движением, в его взгляде была нежность и счастье, даже когда он зевнул. "Ты получишь меня обратно сегодня вечером."

"Это хорошо", ответил он с легкостью. "Если конечно тебе не нужна компания в душе?"

Она улыбнулась. Она любила компанию в душе, но у нее не было времени. "Не сейчас. Одень свои боксеры, прежде чем Алексис придет сюда", добавила она, когда вошла в ванную комнату и осторожно закрыла за собой дверь.

Впервые с момента, как она начала работу, она хотела, чтобы у нее был выходной в Рождество. Они провели весь прошлый вечер, смотря рождественские фильмы и играя в игры, пока Алексис не отключилась. Потом она и Рик превратили гостиную в праздничную фантазию, наполняя ее подарками, и украшениями, и таким количеством искусственного снега, что больше просто не казалось возможным, и это было здорово. И это было весело, и ей было весело все это время. Она не чувствовала тоску, которая обычно охватывала ее, и даже ее отец звучал довольно счастливым, когда он позвонил чтобы подтвердить свое присутствие следующим вечером.

Каслы твердо отказались праздновать без нее. Кейт просила и умоляла их провести праздник как обычно, но они были непреклонны. И таким образом они собирались провести день в парке и на местной благотворительной кухне, пока Кейт была на смене, а потом заехать за подарками, а потом провести рождественский ужин с семьей. Это был не ее дом, и технически только одна ее часть будет являться ее семьей, но она не чувствовала этого.

Она занялась своей обычной утреней рутиной, быстро приняла душ и нанесла макияж, чтобы скрыть мешки под своими глазами. Она не жалела ни минуты проведенной предыдущей ночью, от игры в Санту до абсолютно восхитительного продолжения, которое затем последовало уже в спальне, пускай она и была сейчас уставшей. Но, по крайней мере, в этом году, после того как она написала рапорты на шестнадцать подозреваемых и слышала о том, что, по крайней мере, трое из них были серийными убийцами, каждый последующий был страшнее предыдущего, она могла вернутся в лофт и насладится настоящим Рождеством.

Она вышла из ванной и улыбнулась. Алексис на самом деле пробралась на цыпочках, и теперь лежала рядом, прижавшись к отцу, его рука обнимала ее маленькое тельце. Она одной рукой обнимала Обезьянку-Банки, а другой сжимала ткань его футболки, когда они спали. Кейт обошла кровать и подошла к своей стороне, и взяла одноразовый фотоаппарат, который она оставила там вчера вечером, уже предвкушая этот момент.

Она взяла его и сфотографировала их, поморщившись от громкого щелчка, исходящего от небольшого устройства. Рик моргнул и открыл глаза, и он посмотрел на нее со своего места позади Алексис.

"Чт.. ты делшь...?" пробормотал он невнятно.

"Спи, прекрасный", ответила она тихо, ласковое слово выскользнуло против ее собственной воли. "Я увижу тебя сегодня вечером."

"Счаст...Рожд.., Кэтр ..." ответил он.

"Счастливого Рождества, Ричард", прошептала она, очень осторожно наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его в щеку. Она пробежала своей рукой по голове Алексис, а затем мягко и спокойно вышла из комнаты, закрыв за собой дверь.

Она сделала крюк, чтобы зайти на кухню, взять булочку и захватить свой шарф по пути, а потом вернулась в кабинет за своим пистолетом, введя код сейфа по памяти. Еще несколько месяцев назад знать код от сейфа Ричарда Касла показалось бы ей удивительным - как своего рода запоздалая реакция на то, каким сумасшествием было то, что она была в его жизни - но теперь это было обыденным делом. Не существовало в его квартире такого места, которое она не знала бы так же хорошо, как в ее собственной квартире.

"Ты действительно должна переехать сюда," сказала Марта, когда она встала на последнюю ступеньку лестницы, наблюдая за Кейт, как она запорхала обратно через кухню.

Кейт замерла и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на нее. "Вы научились у Рика навыкам ниндзя входить в комнату бесшумно?", спросила она, потрясенная тем, что увидела старшую женщину. "И почему вы не спите?"

"Я хотела пожелать тебе Счастливого Рождества", пожала плечами Марта, спускаясь по лестнице, чтобы встретить Кейт в дверях, наблюдая, как она натягивала свое пальто.

"Счастливого Рождества", ответила Кейт, зная что бесполезно было спорить о том,что ей не стоило просыпаться раньше шести, чтобы поздравить ее.

Марта улыбнулась. "И в самом деле, ты должна".

"Пока нет", сказала ей Кейт.

"Но скоро?"

Кейт прикусила свою губу. Она и Рик говорил об этом, но она не была готова говорить об этом с кем-либо еще.

_Кейт не могла вспомнить последний раз, когда она просыпалась от ощущения поцелуев на своей спине. Но они были реальными, прокладываемыми по ее коже, теплые и влажные, поднимающиеся от нижней части позвоночника по всему пути до ее затылка, когда она лежала, распластавшись на своем животе._

_Она вздохнула счастливо и лениво протянула руку, чтобы переплести свою правую руку с его, там где большая рука Рика упиралась об матрац, позволяя ему продолжить свое приятное нападение на ее спину._

_"Привет", прошептала она, поворачивая голову, чтобы она могла еще раз, моргнув, поймать его взгляд. "Как давно ты проснулся"?_

_"Я видел, как Алексис ушла", ответил он, наклоняясь, чтобы перевернуть ее на спину. Он наклонил голову и поцеловал ее в уголок рта. "И тебе привет."_

_"Ты должен был разбудить меня. Я бы позавтракала с вами, ребята". Она считала неправильным оставаться здесь и не видеть Алексис следующим утром. Даже если ... нет, это до сих пор чувствовалось неправильным, быть голой в постели Рика или нет._

_"Ты была в отключке", усмехнулся он. "И не беспокойся. Алексис это не причинит боли. Я не думаю, что она даже знает, что ты все еще здесь, на самом деле."_

_"О"._

_Он смотрел на нее какое-то время. Она была не совсем уверена, что думает по этому поводу. Это не было так, что Алексис знала о сексе, или, по крайней мере, о той части, которая относилась к его последствию, то есть беременности. Так что она не будет торопиться с выводами, но Кейт чувствовала себя странно. И если она собиралась и дальше оставаться, что они должны говорить? Какой протокол? Что-то изменилось?_

_"Эй," он выдернул ее из своих мыслей. "Это не имеет никакого значения для Алексис. И если ты хочешь, чтобы я тебя разбудил завтра, я это сделаю. Но это было утро твоего выходного и я хотел бы, чтобы ты выспалась"_

_"Спасибо", прошептала она. Она снова делала из мухи слона. Ей нужно было разобраться с этим. "А почему ты думаешь, что я буду здесь завтра утром?" добавила она._

_"Тебя не будет?" спросил он, звуча совершенно невинно, даже когда его вторая рука прокралась под нее и прижалась к ее животу, потянув ее к своему телу - его обнаженному, горячему телу._

_"Это ты так меня убеждаешь?"_

_"Это ты так говоришь, что переезжаешь сюда"? спросил он, когда она повернулась и посмотрела на него._

_Она не могла, смотря на него, понять, шутит он или нет. Он улыбался, его рука теперь прижималась сбоку к ее лицу, его большой палец ласково поглаживал кожу, выводя круги на нем. Взгляд у него был легкий и игривый, но что-то серьезное скрывалось за ним, и она не была уверена в ее собственном ответе. Она просто смотрела на него, любуясь его красивым лицом, потому что она могла._

_"Я ожидала более сложного предложения", ответила она после короткой паузы._

_Его улыбка стала еще шире. "Оно может быть организовано."_

_Она ответила на его улыбку одной из своих собственных, потому что она не могла остановить его. Но это рано или поздно выскочило бы наружу, и ей все еще было необходимо примирится с этим. Не возможно было даже отрицать, что это было неизбежно. Если прошлая ночь что-то и доказала, это было то, что она не хотела делать это с любым другим мужчиной когда-либо. И да, он был талантлив, но это было из-за ощущения связи - связи, что она никогда и ни с кем не имела прежде. "Дай на это несколько месяцев, хорошо?" тихо спросила она._

_Он задумчиво кивнул. "Для следующего предложения?" Она ударила Рика его же подушкой, и он рухнул вниз, прямо на нее, смеясь. "Но на самом деле", прошептал он ей на ухо, прежде чем поцеловать его._

_"Для обоих, но другое должно последовать по прошествии долгого времени после первого", выпалила она ему в ответ. Ее мысли были немного отвлечены его губами, когда они целовали весь их путь через ее шею и челюсть до ее рта, утреннее дыхание и все - он имел вкус мяты. "И позволь мне почистить зубы", добавила она, когда он оторвался и посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. "Мы здесь находимся в неравном положении."_

_"Не важно", ответил он, но воздержался от нового поцелуя, сосредоточено смотря на нее. Это было мило и слегка раздражающе, все и сразу. "И так как мы все прояснили, как все будет происходить"._

_Боже, какой был смысл быть осторожными и двигаться медленно, если он собирался продолжать говорить подобные вещи? "Заметила" она медленно ответила._

_Он усмехнулся. "Хорошо. Утро не является лучшим временем для обязательств перед обязательствами. Понял. Итак, завтрак? Или тебе нужна помощь, чтобы потереть спинку?"_

_Она покачала головой и встретилась с его глазами, стараясь сказать ему слова, которые она пока не могла произнести вслух - такие слова, как "да" и "я как бы хочу этого сейчас" и "ты замечательный" и "я люблю тебя". Но она была поражена все этим и обнаружила, что эти слова просто застряли в ее горле. Итак, она просто наклонилась и захватила его рот своим, утягивая его за собой наверх так, чтобы они вместе сели, ее руки обрамили его лицо._

_"Ну же, Мужчина-Писатель", прошептала она, давая ему последний поцелуй, прежде чем встать с постели и потянуть его осторожно за руки. Он поднялся, и они смотрели друг на друга в свете, проливающимся через его окно._

_"Великолепная", сказал он, рассмотрев ее._

_Она улыбнулась. С этим, она могла бы справиться. И два предложения, которые должны были последовать - она могла иметь с ними дело позже. "Ну же, Ричард", она произнесла его имя с большим удовольствием, когда его глаза быстро потемнели. "Помоги мне найти мочалку"._

"Скоро - это понятие относительное", она сдержанно ответила. Марта выгнула изящную бровь и Кейт вздохнула. "Марта, нас даже не было еще в газетах, и нас не будет, пока не пройдут праздники".

"У Полы есть план?"

"У Полы есть план", подтвердила Кейт. "Но это больше, с чем я бы могла справиться этим утром, если это нормально? Спроси меня об этом сегодня вечером."

Марта улыбнулась и протянула руку к ней, притянув Кейт в неожиданные объятия. Она улыбнулась и обняла старшую женщину, одетую в яркий восхитительный красный халат с белой пушистой отделкой. Но ее руки были теплыми, и она обнимала ее по-матерински, и Кейт не могла не любить ее за это.

"Ты делаешь моего сына очень счастливым человеком, Кэтрин Беккет," прошептала она. "И мою внучку. И я сама тебя очень люблю".

Кейт отстранилась и улыбнулась Марте. "Спасибо, Марта. Я сама вас очень люблю".

Марта усмехнулась. "Хорошо. Хватит плаксивого поведения до восхода солнца. Хорошего тебе дня и поспеши вернутся домой, дорогая".

Кейт кивнула и они отступили. Марта проводила ее до двери и Кейт покинула лофт, более плотно укутываясь в свое пальто, когда она услышала, как щелкнул при закрытии двери замок. Это не был ее дом, пока не был, и какое-то время не будет. Но будет. И с этой реальностью становилось легче дышать с каждым днем. Она вышла из лифта и пошла на улицу, улыбаясь снегу, крутящемуся в патоках воздуха. Потом она сошла с тротуара и ее ноги погрузились на шесть дюймов в слякоть.

"Счастливого Рождества", вздохнула она, поглядывая через плечо на здание Рика, когда она пересекла улицу, слегка прихрамывая от холодной влаги просочившейся в ее туфлю.

Двенадцать часов никогда не тянулись так долго. У них было три убийства, и Кейт, и Эспозито провели весь день, опрашивая членов семей и заполняя формы, все время разъезжая, вплоть до конца смены, чтобы помочь сохранить приток бродяг, злоумышленников, преступников и вандалов под контролем. Она вышла и встала в другую лужу на обратном пути в участок после задержания, а затем она пролила свой кофе по всей длине своей рубашки, когда подозреваемый попытался сбежать прямо в ее перерыв.

Этот день не ощущался как Рождество, когда она проделывала свой обратный путь в лофт, одетая в свою свободную сменную одежду, теперь она старалась быть осторожнее, чтобы совсем не потерять дух праздника. Это не помогло, когда высокий вооруженный ножом подросток порвал ее ожерелье ближе к концу дня. Она похлопала по карману на молнии на своем пальто, чтобы проверить, что ее кольцо и цепочка все еще там, а затем вошла в лифт, сделав глубокий вдох. Она хотела быть здесь. Она просто должна была убедить свое тело и плохое настроение проникнутся духом Рождества.

Она могла слышать тихие звуки смеха, когда она подошла к 504 и сунула свой ключ в замок. Она открыла дверь и почувствовала, как понемногу ее плохое настроение ускользает, когда Алексис пробежала мимо, одетая в защиту и бандану, распевая "Рудольф Красноносый Северный Олень", в полную силу своих легких.

"Счастливого Рождества", поприветствовала она, когда закрыла за собой дверь и бросила ключи в миску ,которая стояла на бюро в холле. Она повесила свое пальто и сняла свои туфли в тот момент, когда Рик появился в холле.

"Счастливого Рождества", он усмехнулся, открывая свои объятия для нее.

Она зашла в них и обернула свои собственные руки вокруг его шеи, прижимаясь своим лицом к его плечу, ища в нем тепло и уют, чтобы смыть ужасные воспоминания о Рождественском дне.

"Тяжелый день?" пробормотал он, пробегая своей рукой по ее волосам.

Она кивнула. "Ничто не заставит потерять больше веры в человечность, чем нападение с ножом на Рождество", пробормотала она ему в шею.

"Верно, однако, из этого получилось бы хорошее название для книги", ответил он.

И так, как он и спланировал, она рассмеялась и немного отстранилась, чтобы улыбнутся ему "Ты ужасен".

"Но ты меня любишь. И я думаю это говорит больше о тебе, чем обо мне", усмехнулся он.

Кейт открыла рот, чтобы сказать что-то взамен, но Джим выскочил из-за стены и все, что она собиралась сказать осталось не высказанным, потому что она была заключена в крепкие тройные объятия и окружена энергичной болтовней гипер веселой и хорошо проводящей время Алексис.

"Я так хотела, чтобы ты могла прийти в столовую вместе с нами!" она сказала Кейт, когда они вместе сели на диван, а Джим и Марта хлопотала на кухне. Они в этот раз решили сделать ужин для своих детей, в результате чего Кейт и Рик отдыхали в гостиной с Алексис. "Мы подарили многим людям улыбки. Там было так много людей".

"Это прозвучало так, что вы проделали замечательную работу сегодня", сказала ей Кейт, улыбаясь, когда она вскарабкалась как обезьянка, чтобы обосноваться у нее на коленях. Она была бесконечно благодарна, что Алексис не выросла из периода объятий.

"Я не знала, что у стольких многих людей нет дома," продолжила Алексис. "Разве люди не могут помогать им больше?"

"Люди стараются, милая, но существует много неправильного в экономике, а иногда просто не хватает денег, чтобы помочь другим", ответил Рик со своего места рядом с Кейт, обернув свою руку вокруг ее плеч.

"Но у нас есть деньги", тихо сказала она, ее хриплый от волнения голос сменился на осознание горькой правды жизни на ее личике.

"И твой папочка жертвует много из них," ответила Кейт, улыбаясь, когда Рик поцеловал ее в лоб.

"И этого все еще не достаточно?" спросила Алексис, глядя на них.

"Это помогает", медленно протянул Рик. "Но нет, этого не достаточно".

Алексис сидела тихо в течение минуты, размышлял над этим, и Кейт напомнила себе, что она была окружена очень хорошими людьми. Она никогда не упускала из виду этот факт, но Алексис была особенной. Сидя на ее коленях, глядя на море подарков, ее главной заботой были проблемы бездомных.

"И люди убивают друг друга", сказал очень тихо Алексис, "на Рождество".

Это был не вопрос. Кейт втянула в себя воздух и почувствовала, как Рик выдохнул напротив ее кожи. Она прижалась своей головой к его щеке и прижала к себе Алексис. "Иногда они делают это", честно ответила она.

"Я не знаю, сильно ли мне нравятся люди", ответила Алексис. "Нет, если они делают такие вещи друг с другом. Они не должны. И каждый должен иметь свой дом, где много еды, чтобы отпраздновать Рождество".

"Мы согласны с этим, Тыковка," сказал Рик, когда он обернул свою руку вокруг них.

Алексис вздохнула и расслабленно облокотилась на Кейт. Она чувствовала, что ее сердце немного разбито, зная, что эта удивительная, невинная, милая девочка не столь невинна, и начинает понимать, что мир не справедлив. Это было не то, чтобы Алексис не пострадала от своих собственных трудностей, ее невнимательная мать была тому доказательством. Но Алексис начинала замечать неравенства между ее жизнью и жизнью других людей. Это был тяжелый урок, чтобы выучить его, и Кейт вспомнила те же чувства, что Алексис испытывала теперь, когда она начала помогать волонтером вместе со своей мамой примерно в том же возрасте, что и была Алексис.

"Я знаю, это трудно понять, Алексис", начала Кейт, тщательно подбирая свои слова, углубляясь в свои воспоминания, воспоминания об аналогичной речи, услышанной ею самой, когда она была ребенком. "Но ты можете помочь, делая то, что ты делала сегодня. Ты сделала этот день особенным и помогла менее счастливым людям почувствовать дух праздника. И ты можете продолжать делать это, если захочешь. Я могу привести тебя туда во вторник, если это то, чем ты захочешь заняться ".

"И я приведу тебя в выходные дни, если ты хочешь," добавил Рик, его рука выводила узоры на плече Кейт.

"Есть еще и другие способы помочь", продолжила Кейт, встречаясь взглядом с Алексис, когда она смотрела на нее, ее голова была наклонена назад, чтобы встретиться с ней взглядом. "ты можешь стать волонтером в местной больнице, когда станешь постарше, или ты можешь навещать детей в детских домах. Существует много способов, чтобы помочь".

Алексис медленно кивнула. "Хорошо".

"И это нормально, что ты грустишь, думая об этом, милая," сказала Кейт с легкой улыбкой.

"Ты чувствуешь себя грустной, когда идешь на работу?"

Кейт кивнула и наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать ее в лоб, позволяя своим губам разгладить морщинку на лбу девочки. "Иногда я чувствую себя очень грустно."

"Как и сегодня?"

Кейт кивнула. "Как и сегодня. Но я вернулась к тебе и твоему папе, твоей бабушке и моему отцу. Так что я счастлива". Рик снова прислонил свою голову к ее, и она улыбнулась. "И мы всегда рядом для тебя, Алексис," сказала она маленькой девочке.

"Спасибо, Кейт," сказала Алексис. "Люблю тебя".

"Я тоже тебя люблю, манчкин", ответила Кейт. Узел, который сформировался в ее груди в течение дня, из грусти, боли и обиды, стал слабее, когда они сидели там. Она была рада быть в состоянии вернуть Алексис хотя бы половину того комфорта, что девочка отдавала ей назад, просто сидя на ее коленях и просто существуя.

Они тихо сидели так некоторое время, слушая гимны, которые разносились по комнате из больших динамиков Рика, стоявших в углу гостиной. Иногда он подпевал, и голос был теплым и успокаивающим напротив ее уха, в то время как Алексис молча сидела, прислонившись своей спиной к груди Кейт. Она размышляла о своей матери, и как они так же сидели, когда она была младше, свернувшись калачиком на коленях у Джоанны, в то время как Джим так же подпевал. Это согревало и опечаливало, Кейт понимала, что хоть она никогда не сможет повторить это снова с собственной мамой, она переживала это снова с ... со своей новой семьей.

"Алексис", позвала Марта, привлекая их общее внимание.

"Да, бабуля?" откликнулась Алексис.

"Разве ты не хотела накрыть на стол?" Алексис улыбнулась и соскочила с коленей Кейт, оббежав диван и скрывшись с глаз.

"Она любит раскладывать праздничную посуду на Рождество", тихо объяснил Рик, его губы по-прежнему были прижаты к ее уху.

"Она раньше была такой же?" Кейт немного обернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он встретил ее взгляд мягкой улыбкой.

"Она была тихой, но я думаю, что она на самом деле ждала, чтобы спросить тебя об этом." Кейт качнула своей головой, не в состоянии придумать ответ. "Ты мудрая".

Она засмеялась, а затем улыбнулась, когда он наклонился, чтобы прижаться своими губами к ее губам. Это не было страстным поцелуем, как и те, которыми они обменивались накануне, когда вся рождественская магия была воплощена. Этот поцелуй был нежным и полным того, что ей придется признать, как любовь, потому что не существовало другого способа объяснить эти чувства. И это не была любовь "лучшего друга", это была настоящая любовь.

Она прижала свою руку к его сердцу, когда он провел языком по ее нижней губе и она вздохнула. Его сердце билось под ее рукой, и он оторвался по истечению момента и встретился с ней глазами, уткнувшись своим лбом напротив ее. "Да?"

Она улыбнулась. "Да". Потому что иногда это было так просто.

"Ужин", позвал Джим.

Они оба тихо засмеялись. "У нас было безупречное время", прошептал он.

"Жизнь была бы скучной без этого," прошептала она в ответ, как будто они делились секретами.

Он улыбнулся и встал, предлагая ей свои руки. Она подала ему свои и позволила ему поднять себя, чтобы оказаться напротив его груди. "Мы счастливчики, ты же знаешь", очень тихо сказал он.

Кейт улыбнулась, а затем сделал шаг назад, взяв его за руку и повела его в столовую, крепко переплетя свои пальцы с его. Глаза их родителей подозрительно следили за ними, когда они садились, но ни Кейт, ни Рик не были готовы доставить им удовлетворение. Марта уже получила достаточно от Кейт, сегодня утром.

"Так, Кейти, как работа?" спросил Джим, когда они передавали пищу по кругу. Марта и Джим превзошли себя. Они приготовили картофельное пюре, фасоль с чесноком, огромную индейку, домашние булочки, и клюквенным соус, которые стояли на столе. Кейт была весьма впечатлена, увидев это, зная что ее отец не был кулинаром и по рассказам Рика о кулинарных способностях Марты, которые были довольно печальны.

"Утомительно, но хорошо," ответила Кейт. "Я счастлива, что я здесь".

"И мы рады, что ты здесь," улыбнулась Марта. "Я понимаю, что вы двое действительно не отмечаете праздники?"

Кейт посмотрела на отца, который выглядел более уверенно, чем она видела его в течение длительного времени, особенно на праздники. "Марта и я говорили о прошлом", пояснил он. Он дал ей небольшой кивок, словно желая сказать: "Я в порядке, Куйти", и она улыбнулась.

"Да, мы не отмечали", ответила Кейт . "Но это замечательно".

"И мы откроем подарки после ужина", воскликнула Алексис, когда она попробовала пюре.

"Неужели ты ни одного не открыла?" спросила Кейт, глядя на маленькую девочку. Она была чрезвычайно зрелой для своего возраста, но ей было только восемь лет.

"Бабуля и дедуля Джим заставили меня открыть их подарки", ответила Алексис. "Но мы ждали тебя, чтобы открыть все остальное."

Кейт наблюдала, как ее отец улыбается на это прозвище, и она в свою очередь улыбнулась Алексис. "Ты получила что-то хорошее?" Индейка была вкусной. Может быть, Марта и Джим должны всегда готовить.

"Дедуля Джим подарил мне халат, как у ученого", ответила она с улыбкой. "И бабуля подарила мне абонемент в детский музей и научный центр".

"Это удивительно, Алексис. У вас замечательные подарки, ребята", добавила она, смотря на двух старших людей.

"Мы подумали, что они будут более целесообразными," ответила Марта.

"Вы же понимаете, что это означает больше научных экспериментов", добавил Рик.

Кейт закатила глаза. "Насколько я помню, ты был тем, кто хотел посмотреть, как получается домашняя "Силли путти" (прим. - отскакивающая замазка, при температуре 56,6 по С, обладает взрывоопасными свойствами) до взрыва. Не вини Алексис за новую микроволновую печь."

"Ричард", выговорила Марта.

"Это было здорово", счастливо сказала Алексис. "Но да, она не будет после этого работать."

"Но, видно, теперь Алексис знает, что не стоит ставить "Силли пути" в микроволновую печь", сказал в защиту Рик.

"Да, потому что я уверен, что это было у нее в списке дел, правда Алексис?" сказала Кейт, качая своей головой. "Тебе повезло, что ни один из вас не пострадал."

"Ох, жизнь коротка, Кэйти," усмехнулся Джим. "Я помню, количество взрывоопасных экспериментов с тобой, и мы никогда не травмировались".

Кейт прищурилась, глядя на него. "Я на самом деле помню поездку в отделение неотложной помощи с ожогами."

Его глаза расширились, а затем он взглянул на Алексис и Рика. "Да. Ну, ни при каких обстоятельствах не ставь вулкан в микроволновую печь", сказал он, откусывая кусочек от своей порции индейки.

Ее мать была настолько в ярости. Кейт вспомнила, что это был один из тех немногих раз, когда ее отец на самом деле спал на диване. Рик засмеялся и Марта просто покачала головой, в то время как Алексис переводила взгляд на каждого из них, тоже смеясь, но выглядя немного потеряно.

"Кажется, это мужская черта, дорогая," мудро подметила Марта. "Просто убедись, что ты здесь и все проконтролируешь".

Кейт встретилась взглядом Марты и увидела там вызов и подтверждение выше изложенного. "Хорошо, поиграем," сказала она, поднимая свой стакан в символичном тосте. Очень метко, Марта.

Марта просто улыбнулась. "Алексис рассказывала нам о ее визите в столовую сегодня".

"Она рассказала мне", ответила Кейт, улыбнувшись Алексис, которая вернула ей улыбку в полном объеме.

"Ты сможешь придти в следующем году, Кейт?" спросила Алексис.

Кейт кивнула и потянулась за булочкой, разорвав ее пополам и передавая часть Рику, который передал ей сливочное масло. Она подняла глаза и обнаружила, как ее отец и Марта смотрят на нее. "Да?"

"Ничего", сказали они вместе, прежде чем они переглянулись и провели какой-то невербальный родительский разговор.

"И все же мы продолжаем приглашать их", сказал Рик, когда он смотрел на их родителей.

"Разве я что-то сказала?" спросила Кейт, переводя свой взгляд с Алексис на Рика.

Рик пожал плечами, и Алексис просто улыбнулась. "Ты сказала, что ты придешь в следующем году."

"И?" ответила Кейт, раздражаясь. "В следующее Рождество у меня будет выходной, так как в этом году у меня его не было."

"Но ты будешь здесь в следующем году.", продолжила Алексис, улыбаясь с весьма нервирующей мудростью.

Рик медленно улыбнулся, а затем встретился глазами с Кейт. "Что?" спросила она. Она чувствовала, себя невежественно, и это было раздражающим.

"Ну, ты будешь здесь в следующем году."

Ох. Ох. Ну, если это было бы обязательством, но она не знала, чем это было. Но это не было похоже на новость. На этот раз, было чувство, что все они заключили крупное пари, и сутью пари была она. И вот она его разрешила, когда дала свой ответ. "И?"

Улыбка Рика стала шире, и он засмеялся. "И ничего. Передай картофель?"

Они занимались пустой болтовней и продолжили обмениваться историями детских экспериментов и подвигов, которые пошли не так, пока у всех не начался совместный приступ смеха. Но у них не было времени передохнуть, потому что Алексис, наконец, повела себя соответственно своему возрасту и с волнением потянула их всех в гостиную, хихикая и визжа, когда она проходила среди почти неприлично больших коробок.

Они решили, как команда, что Алексис должна в первую очередь открыть большую своих часть подарков. Девочка была слишком счастлива, чтобы возражать, и Рик посадил ее на большую подушку на полу, в то время как четверо из них уселись вокруг нее - Марта и Джим в кресла, а Рик и Кейт сели на пол напротив спинки дивана. Рик обнял ее, и они смотрели, как Алексис открыла свой подарок от Санты - карманный набор Полли, который она так хотела, новейшая видео игра Гарри Поттер, пять новых книг и новейший рождественский альбом Нью-Йоркского Симфонического хора. Алексис визжала над каждым из подарков и Кейт была счастлива видеть, что она все еще верит в Санта Клауса.

Марта и Джим были следующими, открывая свои подарки от трех остальных. Марта сразу же одела самодельное ожерелье от Алексис и рассматривала две пьесы с автографами авторов на журнальном столике, которые подарили ей Кейт и Рик, она поблагодарила всех троих с подозрительно влажными глазами. Джим, со своей стороны, кажется был близок к слезам, когда он сидел, глядя в фотоальбом, который они вместе ему подарили. Фотоальбом был из коричневой кожи, на первой странице была фотография их четверых, внутри следовали фото Кейт, Рика и Алексис, было несколько фотографий Кейт с родителями.

Она смотрела с тревогой, как Джим пролистывает альбом, Алексис сидела на его коленях, шепча ему, как они выбирали фотографии, или слушая, как Джим объясняет происхождение более старых фото. Он был тих, но затем он поднял глаза и встретился глазами с Кейт, в то время как Алексис хихикнула. Счастье снова вернулось к ней, и она улыбалась, сжимая руку Рика.

"Спасибо," тихо сказал Джим, оглядываясь, чтобы посмотреть на всех них. "За это и за то, что приняли меня в свой мир".

"Мы хотим, чтобы ты был здесь, папа", в то время как Кейт ответила, Алексис кивнула и крепко обняла Джима.

Он просто кивнул и посмотрел вниз на альбом. Рик наклонился и поцеловал ее в висок. "Я же тебе говорил".

"Говорил мне что?" прошептала она, ее глаза были прикованы к ее отцу, Алексис и Марте, которые присоединились к нему и стали просматривать фотографии.

"Что все, что ему нужно, это семья".

Кейт молча кивнула, потому что она не могла вспомнить, когда видела своего отца таким спокойным или полным эмоций после смерти ее матери. Рик притянул ее ближе, и они сидели и смотрели, как трое из них рассматривают каждую фотографию. Но Алексис не могла действительно так долго ждать и, в конце концов, она сдалась и побежала к небольшой кучи подарков, находящихся до сих пор под деревом. Она принесла два небольших пакета им и осторожно передала каждому из них один, отступив назад, опустившись вниз, ее маленькое зеленое платье веером легло вокруг нее.

Кейт посмотрела на небольшой, квадратный пакет на ее коленях, а затем взглянула на Рика, который сделал то же самое. "Одновременно?" спросила она Алексис, та кивнула.

Каждый из них осторожно развернул подарки и они подняли два одинаковых цветных куба. Они были размером с ладонь Кейт и сделаны из стекла, которое было полупрозрачным, по-разному окрашивая светом их лица.

"Они великолепны, Алексис," прошептала Кейт.

"Да", согласился Рик. "Но, что собственно это?"

Марта прошла мимо и передала им фонарики. "Посвяти через свой, папочка," проинструктировала Алексис.

Рик пожал плечами и сделал так, как ему было сказано. Образ Алексис, играющей на скрипке упал на стену напротив них, и Кейт с Риком ахнули от удивления. "Это ..." он повернул куб и другая картина упала на стену, на этот раз Кейт и Рик сидели на пляже, Кейт читала книгу, а Рик что-то строчил в записной книжке. "Это невероятно, Алексис".

"Они просто что-то", ответила она, устраиваясь между ними. "Но я хотела, чтобы вы, ребята, получили что-то особенное, и бабуля помогла. Они так же работают от солнечного света, но вам нужно будет сделать его прямым, так что вы не всегда сможете увидеть картинку. Вам нравится?"

Рик снова повернул куб и рисунок, который появился на стене, был фото их троих, лежащих на кофре в гостиной. Она была сделана со спины и Алексис лежала между ними, и Рик и Кейт каждый обнимали ее одной рукой, чтобы она не была раздавлена между их телами. Они смеялись и Кейт с Риком смотрели друг на друга. Это фото похитило дыхание Кейт и она просто кивнула Алексис.

"Они замечательные," сказал ей Рик. "Спасибо, милая."

Алексис улыбнулась и Кейт поманил ее к себе для объятия, немного смеясь, когда Рик окутал их.

"Счастливого Рождества", сказала она.

"Счастливого Рождества", ответили они, больше смеясь, когда они пытались "не раздавить" друг друга.

Через некоторое время Рик встал, и Алексис перебралась на колени Кейт, когда он стал рыться под елью. Кейт посмотрела на Марту и Джима, которые вместе наблюдали за ними с мягкими улыбками на их лицах. Ей удалось поймать взгляд ее отца, может быть на десять секунд, прежде чем сфокусироваться на верхней части головы Алексис. Это не было неудобно, честно говоря, но ... нет, это было неудобно. Это было прекрасно, но это было ... никому бы не понравилось, что на них смотрели их родитель и псевдо-родитель, открыто улыбаясь семье, которую она формировала. Это было просто неловко.

Рик вернулся и передал по подарку каждой, чем положить один рядом с собой, который Кейт признала как свой.

"Давай же", засмеялся он, когда Алексис стал разрывать обертку со своего подарка. Кейт опустила свой подарок и увидела, как Алексис вытащила медальон, который она и Рик выбрали для нее.

Кейт настаивал на том, чтобы Рик купил Алексис что-нибудь на его вкус, но этот мужчина был удивительно убедительным. Он утверждал, что он хотел подарить Алексис то, что она смогла бы носить с собой постоянно, что поможет ей понять их постоянство. Она не говорила, что она переживает, но девочка была тихой после того, как ее мама снова ее оставила, но она стала садиться ближе к Кейт, или сидела на ее коленях в течение последних нескольких недель.

Наконец, после одной ночи, когда Алексис расплакалась, когда она покинула лофт и уехала домой, Кейт смягчилась и предложила им подарить ей медальон. Это не было, как она объяснила, жест их постоянства как пары, но это было их индивидуальным постоянством в жизни Алексис. Потому что это было тем, чего она боялась, или, по крайней мере, Кейт на это надеялась.

Она помогла Алексис открыть медальон, когда она посмотрела на нее с широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами. Затем она посмотрела вниз на фотографии Кейт и Рика по обе стороны золотого сердечка. "Мы никогда и не зачто не оставим тебя", Кейт сказала ей так тихо, что Марта и Джим наклонился вперед, чтобы услышать. "И ты можешь брать его с собой куда бы ты не пошла."

"Спасибо," прошептала Алексис, глядя на своего отца. "Поможешь мне его одеть?" спросила она Кейт.

Кейт кивнула и взяла медальон, одев его на шею Алексис и убрав ее волосы в сторону. Алексис прильнула к ней, играя с медальеном, протянув свою свободную руку,чтобы сжать руку своего отца, когда она смотрела на дерево, как ни странно молча.

"Ты в порядке, манчкин"? спросил он, наклоняясь к ней, чтобы быть на уровне ее глаз.

Она кивнула. "Счастливого Рождества, папочка."

Он улыбнулся и поцеловал ее в щеку. "Счастливого Рождества, Алексис".

"Открой свой подарок, Кейт," сказала после паузы Алексис.

Кейт кивнула и взяла свой подарок, посмотрев на их родителей, которые оба смотрели на них широко раскрытыми глазами. Она покачала головой глядя на них, как будто мысленно стирая их взгляды. Этот вечер был американской горкой эмоций, и она до сих пор не открыла подарок Рика.

Она посмотрела на него. "Это заставит меня расплакаться?"

Все засмеялись, и он покачал головой. "Нет. Рассмеяться, может быть. Но никаких слез".

"Хорошо", сказала Алексис, становясь более похожей на себя. Рик улыбнулся Кейт.

Она вздохнула и одарила его улыбкой, до того как осторожно сняла подарочную бумагу с прямоугольного пакета, смеясь, когда Алексис помогала ей, так как она все еще сидела на коленях у Кейт. Бумага упала и она уставилась на дизайнерскую подарочную коробку САКC (прим. - модная в штатах марка женской одежды)

"Правда?" спросила она, взволновано. Он засмеялся и кивнул, глядя, как она с радостью сорвала крышку с коробки и подняла дорогое, очень стильное черно-белое клетчатое пальто.

Они ходили за покупками неделю назад и Кейт остановилась посмотреть на пальто, в то время как Алексис гарцевал впереди с Мартой. Рик повернулся и обнаружил, что она смотрит на него. Она покачала головой, и назвал это глупым позерством, взяла его за руку, и последовала за бабушкой и девочкой, весело болтающими впереди. Это было не то, что она могла купить для себя, но проклятье, если оно не было желаннее, чем все, что у нее было.

И вот теперь, оно лежало на ее коленях - по правде, на коленях Алексис - и она не знала, что сказать. "Ты запомнил", тихо сказала она.

Он просто улыбнулся. "Тебе нравится?"

"Я люблю его", сказала она быстро. "Спасибо".

Она наклонилась и потянула его к себе ухватившись за его рубашку, крепко его целуя, даже когда Алексис хихикнула и их родители избегали встречаться с ними взглядом. "Счастливого Рождества", усмехнулся Рик, когда они оторвались друг от друга. "Я рад, что тебе оно понравилось."

"Я люблю его", повторила она снова. "Правда. Спасибо".

Он улыбнулся и протянул руку за себя за собственным подарком, последним на этом вечере. Она наблюдала, как он жадно рвал бумагу. Она с трудом выяснила, что же ему подарить, с тех пор как он подарил ей ключи от своей квартиры на ее день рождения. Она хотела, подарить ему что-то ценное, чтобы дать ему понять, как много он для нее значит, как она по-видимому значит для него.

И теперь, наблюдая, как он провел рукой по ключу, который лежал на верхней части тетради в кожаном переплете, она облизнула свои губы, а затем перевела дыхание. "Я заметила, что тебе нравится писать по ночам, и твой прошлый практически заполнен, так что я подумала что, возможно, ты бы был не прочь получить еще один ... и ключ ..."

"Ты даришь мне машину?" спросил он, и его глаза засияли.

"Да", засмеялась она. "Это именно она."

"Замечательно. Я должен буду взять его, чтобы прокатится скоро как-нибудь ночью," с легкостью ответил он. "Уверена, что ключ поворачивает зажигание, ну ты знаешь?"

"Взрослые и ребенок в комнате," вставила Марта. "Серьезно, Ричард".

Рик отмахнулся от нее и наклонился, чтобы подарить Кейт свой поцелуй, согревая ее губы своим теплом. Когда он оторвался, он уперся своим лбом об ее на мгновение и затем отстранился, положив ключ в свой карман. Она улыбнулась и посмотрела на Алексис, которая наблюдала за всеми ними с усталыми глазами.

"Жаль, что я заставил тебя ждать весь день, манчкин", сказала она ей, когда Алексис полностью облокотилась на ее грудь.

"Все...в порядке, с Рождеством, Кейт," вздохнула она, поворачивая голову и прижимаясь к ней, когда она закрыла глаза.

"Эй, эй," усмехнулся Рик. "Не засыпай на моей девушке. Для этого существуют кровати".

Алексис хихикнула и потянула свои руки к Рику, который взял ее на руки и встал, выходя из комнаты, когда оставшиеся трое хором пожелали "спокойно ночи" и "Счастливого Рождества".

Кейт сидела и смотрела вперед, на стену в течение нескольких минут, пока она слушала, как Рик поднимался вверх по лестнице. "Ладно, давайте уже", тихо сказала она, поворачиваясь лицом к пресловутой музыке.

Марта и Джим обменялись взглядами. "Давайте уже, что?" невинно спросил Джим.

Марта кивнула. "Ты знаешь, я думаю, что нам пора отправиться домой. Что ты скажешь, Джим?"

"Я скажу, что это прекрасная идея, Марта", усмехнулся он. "Оставим этих двоих детей убираться в гостиной и мыть посуду?"

"Конечно".

Кейт смотрела, как они поднялись и собрали свои подарки. "Серьезно?" спросила она, прежде чем смогла остановить себя. Они же не собираются им позвонить, чтобы поговорить об этом?

Джим повернулся и посмотрел на нее. "Твоя мама была бы очень горда, Кэйти. С Рождеством".

Кейт посмотрела на него и вздохнула. "С Рождеством, папа. И тебя, Марта".

Марта просто улыбнулась и кивнула ей. Они покинули зал и Кейт слышала, как они надевают туфли и пальто, и прощания с Риком, когда он спустился вниз. Она чувствовала себя не на месте, застряв где-то между ребенком и родителем, потому что это было именно то, кем она была сегодня. Рик вернулся через несколько минут и плюхнулась рядом с ней.

"То еще Рождество, да?" спросил он.

"То еще Рождество", ответила она, прислонившись головой к его плечу. "Они смутили тебя?"

"Мама сказала, что она гордится мной, а твой отец пожал мне руку. Я почувствовал себя одобренным".

Она засмеялась, и он неожиданно обнял ее за плечи, потянул ее к себе, пока она не села на его колени, ее ноги расположились рядом с его. Он был сильный и теплый рядом с ней, и она позволила напряженности ускользнуть из ее тела, тому, что, во всяком случае, еще оставалось в нем. "Алексис понравился медальон", прошептала она.

"Алексис любит тебя", ответил он тихо. "Конечно, она полюбила медальон. Я только надеюсь, что это поможет."

"Она пройдет через это", заверила его Кейт, хотя это было сказано больше для себя, чем для него. Видеть, как этому ребенку по многим причинам может быть больно, было ужасно, и это не было тем, на что можно сверху налепить повязку. Было обидно, что этому было нужно время, чтобы зажить. Мередит забрала у Алексис чувство безопасности, и займет гораздо больше времени его вернуть, чем она могла себе представить.

"Спасибо, что ты здесь", ответил он через минуту. "Ей гораздо лучше, когда ты рядом". Кейт наклонила голову и повернула свое лицо, уткнувшись в его шею, не зная, скрывалась ли она от отсутствия безопасности или от восторга. "И это должно быть пугает тебя до чертиков."

"Иногда", честно ответила она, потому что так и было. "Но по большому счету, я счастливчик".

"Я уже говорил тебе, что мы счастливчики", упрекнул он. "Разве ты не слушала?"

"Только так же, как и ты", заворчала она, улыбаясь, когда он вздохнул аромат ее волос. "Но, ну же, мы должны навести порядок".

Он заворчал, но позволил ей поднять его. Они ходили по гостиной, собирая и складывая все подарки Алексис в аккуратную кучу для нее, чтобы она наслаждалась ими на следующий день. Они поставили свои кубы рядом на журнальном столике и Кейт уже могла вообразить, как разместит его на своем рабочем столе. Никто не будет знать, что он делает, но она будет, и она знала, что это поможет ей в изнурительные дни, которые придут сразу после новогодних праздников, там будет только больше убийств. Это никогда не закончится.

Они собирали посуду бок о бок, просто убираясь в тишине лофта и наслаждаясь присутствием друг друга. Когда они закончили, Рик привел ее на носочках к себе в спальню. Затем он повернулся и поцеловал ее, обворачивая руки вокруг нее и притягивая ее так близко, как он только мог.

Место для бонуса

Когда они легли, она обнимала его за талию, когда он лениво проводил рукой по ее волосам, она позволила себе насладиться моментом удовлетворения. Да, она испугалась того, насколько серьезно она вписывалась в эту новую жизнь, которую они строили. И да, она поняла, что она постепенно становилась второй матерью для Алексис. И да, это пугало ее до чертиков.

"Я люблю тебя", сказал он тихо.

Глаза Кейт метнулись, чтобы встретиться с его. "Да?" ответила она через минуту, наблюдая, как он улыбнулся.

"Это действительно, по-настоящему, я люблю тебя, серьезно", усмехнулся он. "Ничего себе, это прозвучало глупо".

Она засмеялась, а затем поцеловал его в грудь, уверенная в ее следующих словах. "Не переживай, Рик. Я тоже люблю-люблю тебя".


	23. Бонус в продолжение 21 Главы

"Of Finding Innocence"

Глава 21

(продолжение-бонус, написанное с легкой руки переводчика)

Лучше включить The Pierces - Space Time

Рик снова и снова подносил свои губы к ее и захватывал ее губы своими, дразня ее. Кейт незамедлительно начала отвечать на его поцелуй. Она сцепила свои руки за его шеей и притянула его ещё ближе, позволяя ему углубить поцелуй и скользнуть его языку в ее податливый рот, пробуя на вкус каждый кусочек ее теплого рта. Вскоре их языки сплелись в танце, который известен только любовникам. Он схватил низ футболки, что была на ней надета, и потянул ее, разрывая поцелуй только для того, чтобы стянуть ее через ее голову, и отбросил в сторону. Его глаза загорелись темным пламенем, когда его взгляд скользнул по ее обнаженной коже, остановившись на ее черном кружевном бюстгальтере. Рик перенес свою руку с ее изящной талии, чтобы медленно провести ею по ее плоскому животу, вверх через ложбинку между ее идеальными грудями, выше, чтобы обнять ее за шею и привлечь для очередного страстного поцелуя. Кейт тихо простонала ему в губы, и вцепилась рукой в ворот его расстегнутой на две пуговицы рубашки, пристав на носочки, чтобы быть ближе к нему, запуская свободную руку в его волосы. Правая нога Кейт теперь была обернута вокруг его бедра, а ее руки вокруг его шеи, руки Рика вновь переместились на ее талию, крепко держа ее. Она расцепила свои руки на его шее и двинула их вниз по его широким плечам и напряженной спине, чувствуя его мускулы под тонкой хлопковой тканью, и положила их на его спине, сжимая слегка, что заставило его прижаться своими бедрами к ее. Вскоре ее руки очутились под его рубашкой, лаская там его кожу и ощущая пот, который собирался выступить. Кейт резким движением рванула края его рубашки в разные стороны, поймав на себе лукавую улыбку Рика, когда мелкая дробь из пуговиц застучала по деревянному полу. Его рубашка присоединилась к ее футболке на полу, и руки Кейт теперь бродили по его обнаженной спине, чувствуя каждый изгиб мускулов от ее легчайших прикосновений. Рик прервал их поцелуй только для того, чтобы продолжить целовать и покусывать чувствительную кожу ее шеи под мочкой уха. Она слегка застонала от его действий, и он продолжил прокладывать свой путь вниз, обращая свое внимание на ее грудь, покусывая и посасывая ее соски через тонкое кружево. Ее стоны становились громче по мере того, как он продолжал свою сладкую пытку. Руки Кейт достигли пряжки его ремня и расстегнули его брюки, когда щелкнула застежка ее бюстгальтера. Она отдернула свои руки от его брюк, только для того, чтобы помочь ему, избавить ее от лишней детали - ее кружевного бюстгальтера, который она специально впервые сегодня одела. Рик начал играть с поясом ее джинсов, наклонившись и начиная прокладывать дорожку из открытых влажных поцелуев на ее животе, спускаясь все ниже и ниже, заставляя ее выгибаться ему на встречу. Кейт решила вернуть свои руки к его уже расстегнутым брюкам и запустила их в его боксеры, ухватив его за задницу, заставляя Рика снова подтолкнуть свои бедра к ее. Она уже могла чувствовать его сильную эрекцию, ожидавшую освобождения. Она двигала свою правую руку к переду его боксеров и сомкнула ее вокруг его члена, заставляя его стонать ей в шею.

"Боже, Кэтрин…" прошептал Рик, когда она продолжила двигать рукой вверх и вниз.

Она широко улыбнулась и прекратила свои движения только для того, чтобы стянуть его брюки и боксеры вниз. Рик встал только, чтобы отбросить штаны и боксеры, одел презерватив, и затем стянул ее уже каким-то чудесным образом расстегнутые джинсы и трусики одним быстрым движением и откинул их в сторону.

Рик возвратился к ней на кровать и, скользя своими руками вверх по ее нереально длинным ногам к ее бедрам, продолжил свои искусные ласки. Рик потянул Кейт на себя не прекращая покрывать ее горячую кожу поцелуями и усадил ее на свои бедра, уже ощущая ее теплоту, манящую его. Он снова вернулся к ее губам, и она захватила своими лодыжками его поясницу, руки Кейт теперь лежали на его мускулистых плечах. Кейт крепко прижалась к нему, от растущего напряжения втопив свои коготки в его кожу. Рик прервал поцелуй, чтобы посмотреть в ее чувственные зеленые глаза и придвигался всё ближе к ней, дюйм за дюймом, исчезая все глубже в ней. Руки Кейт зарылись в его густые волосы, не позволяя ему отстранится даже на миллиметр от ее тела. Лицо Рика теперь было спрятано в изгибе ее шеи, глубоко вдыхая ее сладкий аромат и перехватывая дыхание. Руки Кейт начали двигаться успокаивающими движениями вверх и вниз по его спине и вновь возвратились к его волосам. Их бедра начали медленно двигаться на встречу друг другу, постепенно увеличивая ритм. Рик оторвал свою голову от ее шеи и посмотрел глубоко в ее глаза взглядом, который заставил ее сердце пропустить один удар и за тем забиться ещё быстрее. Рик менял угол своих бедер с каждым толчком, он двигался с большей мощью и силой по мере того, как он вдавливался в нее снова и снова, заставляя ее выгибаться дугой, прижимаясь к его груди и стонать его имя. Их тела мягко работали вместе, слишком сильные ощущения заставляли их терять контроль. Его толчки стали сильнее и быстрее внутри ее лона, ее ноги, крепче обернулись вокруг его спины, разрешая ему проникать ещё глубже, и полностью оказаться в ней.

"Aх… Рик…" громко простонала Кейт, выгибая голову назад, и он начал покрывать ее шею страстными поцелуями, покусывая ее нежную кожу. Их темп увеличивался, они оба двигались вместе, чтобы вместе достигнуть пика. Рик мог чувствовать, как она близко, так близко…Глаза Кейт открылись и поймали его взгляд, когда Рик перевернул их, продолжая, двигаться между требовательной властью ее бедер. Ее дыхание стало прерывистым; бедра откинулись, чтобы захватить его ещё глубже. Его толчки становились сильнее с каждой минутой. Их глаза были сомкнуты вместе, показывая каждую эмоцию, которую они испытывали сейчас. Рука Рика скользнула вверх к ее груди и начала ее нежно массировать, затем он прильнул к ней губами, заставляя Кейт стонать громче с каждой проходящей секундой. С каждым толчком Рик мог чувствовать, что она становится ближе и ближе. Он продолжал ласкать ее грудь и слышал громкие стоны, слетающие с ее губ, которые были музыкой для его ушей.

"Рик!" простонала Кейт ему в губы, и он жадно поглотил ее стон поцелуем, чувствуя, как она сжимается вокруг него, приближая кульминацию. Рик продолжал толчки так долго, как только мог, ее стоны становились громче с каждой секундой, а ему становилось все теснее в ней.

"Кейт!" тоже простонал он, поглощенный чувством абсолютного счастья, Рик откинулся, потянув ее за собой и они резко свалились с кровати. Рассмеявшись он прижал ее к себе, чувствуя как она хихикает напротив его груди. Когда они успокоились, Кейт обернула свои руки вокруг его торса и поцеловала его над сердцем. Рик наклонился и начал шептать что-то ласковое на ее ушко.


End file.
